


Filius est pars patris

by HydrusMaelstrom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Aurors, Curse Breakers, Detectives, F/M, Family Secrets, Français | French, Harry loves his kids, Harry's an asshole, Investigations, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Malfoy feels, Mpreg, Mystery, Potter feels, Runes, Violence, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 158,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrusMaelstrom/pseuds/HydrusMaelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Draco Malfoy s'écroule, sa baguette plantée dans le cœur, une difficile enquête démarre pour tenter de trouver ceux qui en veulent à sa vie. De vieux souvenirs remontent, des secrets longtemps enfouis font enfin surface ... La vie d'Harry prend une tournure insensée et il lui faudra lutter pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

Scène 1 - Draco

Le ciel de Londres était grisâtre, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal en cet après-midi d'octobre. Cette étrange lumière blanche des jours couverts agressait les yeux clairs de Draco Malfoy, qui les plissa en regardant autour de lui. Il était bien loin de Canary Wharf, le deuxième quartier d'affaire de la capitale. Il n'allait jamais autant à l'est de Londres. A vrai dire, les seuls endroits qu'il fréquentait dans la ville étaient le Chemin de Traverse, son cabinet coincé entre deux librairies sur Charing Cross Road et King's Cross. Il venait d'ailleurs de transplaner dans les environs, dans la petite ruelle où il était apparu avec Scorpius quelques semaines plus tôt pour sa troisième rentrée à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Les journées étaient longues sans son fils.

Draco rangea sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de son costume gris perle cousue à cet effet, et sortit un plan de la ville qu'il déplia en sortant de la ruelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait largement le temps d'arriver à son rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

Il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche en déterminant son itinéraire sur la carte, puis la rangea pour sortir un ticket. Il marcha pour atteindre le quai de la ligne Nord en direction de Morden, les doigts crispés autour de la poignée de son attaché-case. Il avait horreur des transports en commun, et pire encore d'être coincé dans une boîte de métal sous terre. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que de se faire démantibuler par un transplanage raté.

Il y avait un monde fou sur le quai, et encore plus dans le métro, mais Draco réussit à se faufiler dans la voiture. Il était grand, ce qui lui permettait de respirer un peu plus confortablement que les moldus qui l'entouraient, se pressaient contre lui, mais le réconfort était moindre. L'air sentait la transpiration, la crasse et la pollution. Draco en était malade.

Il s'accrocha comme il le put à une de ces poignées en métal pour éviter de trébucher à cause des secousses du métro. Sa main était moite, ajoutant à la sensation que son corps ne serait plus jamais propre après cette expérience. Il faisait chaud, lourd. Il suffoquait.

Les stations passèrent, avec son lot de moldus entrant et sortant de la voiture. Draco pensait à son fils, et à la lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa part la veille. Scorpius semblait se plaire un peu plus à Poudlard cette année que les années précédentes. Il savait qu'il s'était fait un ami, et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas nommé, Draco savait qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Potter. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer, et il baissa la tête pour soupirer, les yeux fermés. Les enfants d'Harry étaient sans doute les seuls qui oseraient se lier d'amitié avec Scorpius. Non pas qu'il soit un mauvais garçon, bien au contraire. Mais le nom qu'ils portaient tous les deux n'avait toujours rien de recommandable. Plus de vingt ans après la mort de Voldemort, la famille Malfoy était toujours associée à son règne de terreur.

Draco s'était plus ou moins coupé du monde sorcier. Ses services d'avocat étaient presque exclusivement demandés par des moldus, et les seuls sorciers qui le sollicitaient étaient des personnes bien peu recommandables, qu'il renvoyait d'où ils venaient sans exception. Son nom était assez sali. Il était inutile de rendre la vie de Scorpius plus difficile en aidant des gens de la sorte, peu importe le nombre de gallions qu'ils proposaient.

Le seul sorcier qu'il voyait régulièrement était Lysander Maxwell, un détective privé d'une trentaine d'années qui lui demandait parfois conseil sur des questions juridiques. Il appréciait la discrétion de Draco et tirait partie de son expérience des vieilles familles sorcières pleines de secrets.

Un moldu lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos, le forçant à sortir de ses pensées. Une vague humaine tentait de sortir du métro, et il remarqua enfin qu'il était arrivé à London Bridge, la station où il devait changer de ligne. Il se laissa entrainer plus qu'il ne marcha en dehors de la voiture, puis emprunta les escalators. Il suivit les indications jusqu'au quai de la ligne Jubilee en direction de Stratfort. Il dût attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir prendre le métro, qui était tout aussi bondé que le précédent. Cette fois-ci, il était écrasé contre la porte, rendant son torse douloureusement conscient de la baguette qui était cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il n'aimait pas l'avoir sur lui parmi les moldus. Il savait parfaitement que le Ministère de la Magie surveillait sa baguette, mais il ne pouvait pas se balader sans protection. Et il était hors de question de sortir de chez lui avec un révolver. Il aurait bien plus de mal à l'expliquer qu'un bout de bois dans sa poche, si la police moldue devait un jour le fouiller.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et humide, et Draco comptait sur son avance pour lancer quelques sorts de nettoyage lorsqu'il serait au calme. Il était hors de question qu'il se présente à Gordon Westwood dans cet état. C'était un client important, dont l'égo valait son compte en banque. Il l'avait eu plusieurs fois au téléphone, et lorsque Draco s'était étonné qu'un homme du gratin du monde financier londonien requière ses services, Westwood avait rétorqué avec humour que Draco était un Lord, et qu'il était bon d'avoir un Lord dans son cercle.

Un Lord … Draco ricana, l'estomac noué. Il n'avait plus de Lord que le titre. Bien sûr, il avait toujours le manoir, se refusait de vendre la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi - personne n'aurait voulu l'acheter de toute façon, mais il refusait aussi d'y vivre. Trop de choses s'étaient passées à cet endroit. De Lord, il n'avait pas non plus le coffre à Gringotts, la charge de travail de Draco ayant été légère pendant des années, le temps d'accepter qu'il ne ferait jamais affaire avec les sorciers, et le temps de se faire un nom et une clientèle chez les moldus.

Il vivait toujours dans le Wiltshire, dans une maison à l'écart de Trowbridge. Il y avait assez de terrain pour que Scorpius apprenne à voler, caché derrière des arbres imbibés d'un sortilège de Repousse-Moldu, et pour faire pousser quelques plantes qui servaient à ses potions personnelles.

Astoria n'avait jamais accepté ce niveau de vie. Leur mariage n'avait pas survécu au comportement de reclus de Draco, qui ne croyait pas qu'un quelconque effort de sa part pour sociabiliser avec d'autres Sang-Purs redore le blason de sa famille, ni à l'absence de Scorpius depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elever leur fils avait été leur seul lien, et il s'était brisé moins d'un an plus tôt. Draco se sentait coupable de ne pas en souffrir. Mais il était soulagé qu'aucune autre douleur ne se soit ajoutée à la longue liste que supportait son cœur. La solitude, qui avait longtemps été une ennemie qu'il craignait, était maintenant une alliée réconfortante.

Il vivait au rythme des problèmes de ses clients et des lettres de son fils. Il lisait peu le journal, craignant que de vieilles cicatrices ne s'ouvrent à nouveau, et passait son temps libre à s'occuper du jardin, à voler, à lire et à peindre. Il doutait d'avoir un quelconque talent, mais il appréciait ces longs moments de calme et de concentration pendant lesquels il ne pensait plus.

Il arriva en vue de Canary Wharf, et descendit rapidement pour éviter de se faire écraser par la foule. Il prit la sortie la plus proche, souhaitant par dessus tout se retrouver à l'air libre. La vue de ces hautes tours donna le vertige à Draco, qui avait l'habitude des rues du centre de Londres, où il travaillait près de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Avisant son environnement, il marcha un peu jusqu'à repérer une ruelle déserte dans laquelle il s'engagea. Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita plusieurs fois pour se sentir plus frais et propre, puis la rangea avec un soupir soulagé.

Un peu plus tard, il était au pied de la tour de verre tinté de bleu qui abritait la société financière que dirigeait Gordon Westwood. Il passa le portique qui tournait sur lui-même, craignant d'être rattrapé par la vitre qui avançait dans son dos, comme à chaque fois qu'il traversait l'un de ces engins moldus. Il marcha jusqu'à l'accueil encadrée de plantes vertes, où travaillaient deux jeunes femmes et un agent de sécurité.

"Bonjour Monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider ?" Demanda l'une d'elle, une jeune femme brune d'environ vingt-cinq ans, qui battait des paupières comme si quelque chose s'était logé dans son œil.

"Bonjour, je suis Maître Malfoy, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Westwood de Westwood Trust."

L'autre jeune femme, l'air plus professionnel, posa son doigt sur la liste qu'elle avait sous les yeux, pendant que la première observait Draco, sans aucune discrétion malgré son air timide.

"C'est votre couleur naturelle ?" Demanda-t-elle en ayant la décence de rougir. Parfaitement embarrassé, Draco la fixa une seconde, avant de tourner les yeux vers l'autre jeune femme.

"Dra … Draco Malfoy ?" Fit-elle en levant un regard incertain vers lui.

"C'est bien moi." Acquiesça-t-il, mal à l'aise. Son prénom déroutait toujours les moldus. Il évitait d'ailleurs de le donner.

"J'aurais besoin d'une pièce d'identité s'il-vous-plaît, afin de vous faire un badge visiteur."

Réprimant un accès de panique, Draco posa sa mallette et passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour prendre son "portefeuille" moldu. Il en sortit sa carte d'identité, pièce indispensable dans l'exercice de son travail. La photo avait presque dix ans. Il n'avait pas pris une ride, mais s'était coupé les cheveux depuis. Son apparence sur sa carte d'identité ne manquait pas de faire sourire les moldus, et de faire grincer les dents de Draco.

L'hôtesse d'accueil le regarda, puis sa carte, puis la souleva pour la regarder de plus près.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy … C'est français ?" Demanda-t-elle en tirant une carte magnétique d'un tiroir. Draco serra la mâchoire. Il avait toujours autant de mal à entendre le prénom de son père. C'était d'autant plus dérangeant qu'il sortait de la bouche innocente d'une Moldue, qui n'avait aucune idée que "Lucius Malfoy" avait sans doute tué beaucoup des siens.

"Oui." Répondit-il, laissant entendre à son ton qu'il appréciait peu l'interrogatoire. Mais la secrétaire se contenta de taper son nom sur son ordinateur, puis passa la carte magnétique dans une drôle de petite boîte.

"Voici votre badge visiteur." Fit-elle en le lui tendant. Ses noms et prénoms s'étaient imprimés dessus. Comment avait-elle fait pour imprimer quelque chose sur une carte aussi vite ? "Nous conserverons votre pièce d'identité le temps de votre visite. N'oubliez pas de venir la chercher avant de partir, et de nous rapporter votre badge."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on garde ses papiers, et était presque certain que c'était illégal. Il afficha une moue ennuyée, mais attrapa tout de même le badge qu'on lui tendait.

"Westwood Trust est au 12ème étage. Adressez-vous à leur poste d'accueil pour votre rendez-vous."

Ce discours si formel allait très mal à une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans dont les ongles étaient rose bonbon.

"Merci."

Il reprit sa mallette et avança vers les ascenseurs.

 

Scène 2 : Albus Potter

Les Serdaigles de troisième année avaient l'après-midi de libre. Il ne faisait pas très beau en Écosse, mais la température était douce, et de nombreux élèves qui n'avaient pas cours s'étaient installés dans le parc par petits groupes. Certains lisaient sous les arbres, d'autres étaient assis près des rives du lac pour regarder le Calmar Géant, qui créait des ondes à la surface en remuant paresseusement ses tentacules sous l'eau. Des élèves de Gryffondor jouaient au football dans un espace dégagé, et criaient et riaient autant qu'ils courraient.

Non loin des remparts qui entouraient l'école, les élèves de première année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle assistaient à leur premier cours de vol. Assis sur les marches d'un des accès au château, Albus pouvait voir Lily décrire des cercles à un mètre du sol, aisément installée sur un vieux balai de l'école. Leur cousin, Hugo Weasley, écoutait attentivement Madame Bibine en attendant son tour. Il ressemblait énormément à sa sœur, Rose, qui était comme Albus une Serdaigle de 3ème année. Plutôt que de le rejoindre, celle-ci avait préféré profiter de son temps libre pour écrire son essai de Potions à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient beau être cousins, Albus la considérait plutôt comme sa sœur, et Hugo comme son petit frère. Il était amusant de constater que trois d'entre eux cinq étaient des élèves de Serdaigle, alors que leurs parents, et la quasi-totalité de leur famille venaient de Gryffondor. Lily était à Poufsouffle et s'y était déjà fait de nombreux amis. Comme James, qui lui était un Gryffondor pur et dur, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à profiter du renom de leur père pour se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades de classe.

Albus était moins sociable. Il préférait rester en retrait, observant les liens amicaux qui se créaient et se détérioraient entre les membres de sa famille et le reste de l'école. Il était un observateur et trouvait ces interactions intéressantes. Mais il lui était difficile de se lier si rapidement avec de parfaits étrangers. Il avait du mal à accepter qu'on puisse s'intéresser à lui à cause de son père, et non pour sa propre personnalité. Bien sûr, il adorait son père, mais il n'était pas lui. Il était Albus Severus Potter, et n'avait rien à voir avec Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, et très peu avec Harry Potter. La ressemblance avec ce dernier était purement physique. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, sans doute quelqu'un voulant profiter lui-aussi de cette douce après-midi. Mais la personne qui sortait du château s'installa à côté de lui, sur les marches, plutôt que de les descendre pour rejoindre le parc. Albus tourna la tête, et offrit un sourire à Scorpius Malfoy qui le lui rendit timidement.

"Salut Scorpius, tu as déjà terminé tes devoirs ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant ses sourcils bruns.

"Presque. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air." Répondit calmement le garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Albus plissa les yeux, cherchant à lire l'expression de Scorpius. Mais celui-ci ne fit que sourire doucement et secouer la main dans un geste désinvolte.

"Tout va bien, j'aime beaucoup être dehors, c'est tout." Expliqua-t-il avant de détourner le regard des yeux verts d'Albus pour observer le parc. Il soupira, mais le jeune Potter ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'un soupir de contentement ou de soulagement.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda à nouveau les Premières Années. Lily était retournée sur la terre ferme, et Hugo affichait le même air concentré que d'habitude lorsqu'il était sur un balai. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y prendre plaisir, mais Albus savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il était aussi bon que Lily, il était simplement plus prudent, au grand bonheur de sa mère.

"Lily et Rose se ressemblent beaucoup." Commenta Scorpius à côté de lui.

"C'est vrai, on dirait qu'elles sont sœurs" Acquiesça Albus en souriant.

Il était content que Scorpius se décide à lui parler de son propre chef. C'était un garçon solitaire et timide, un peu comme lui-même. Mais Albus avait sa famille près de lui. A Poudlard, Scorpius n'avait personne. Les premières fois qu'il était venu vers le blond, Albus devait admettre qu'une part de pitié l'avait poussé à s'adresser à lui. Personne ne voulait s'approcher d'un Malfoy, et bien que Scorpius semblait accepter cet état de faits avec résignation et philosophie, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être très douloureux. Mais la pitié n'avait pas été sa seule motivation. Scorpius était un élève brillant et aimable, et Albus le trouvait plus intéressant que la horde d'étrangers qui habitaient l'école. De plus, son père avait toujours insisté sur le fait que les enfants ne devaient pas payer pour les fautes des parents ou des grands-parents. Albus, James et Lily savaient parfaitement que lorsque leur père tenait ce discours, il parlait des Malfoy. Il ne faisait jamais allusion à eux devant leur mère. Elle ne les aimait pas du tout.

Albus s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise à cause de ce genre de désaccords entre ses parents. Mais Tante Hermione aussi disait que les Malfoy n'étaient pas mauvais, et que le traitement qu'on leur réservait était injuste. Oncle Ron ne disait rien. Cela voulait dire qu'il savait que sa femme avait raison, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de le dire à voix haute. A trois contre un, Albus devait admettre que sa mère avait tort.

Il connaissait les origines de cette haine pour les Malfoy. Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pour rien dans les agissements de son père, et Scorpius encore moins. Il était trop cruel d'écarter ainsi un enfant de 13 ans, alors qu'il n'était même pas né à l'époque de Voldemort. Mais la rancœur et la haine étaient des sentiments tenaces. C'était du moins ce que son père disait.

"J'aurais bien aimé avoir des frères et sœurs..." Fit Scorpius d'une petite voix. Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tournant la tête vers lui. Il était vraiment content que le garçon se confie ainsi à lui.

"Tu auras peut-être un demi-frère, ou une demi-sœur" Offrit-il en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

Scorpius garda les yeux dans le vague, l'air songeur. Il devait être difficile d'avoir des parents divorcés.

"Peut-être … Peut-être que ma mère se remariera." Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir particulièrement concerné.

"Pas ton père ?" Demanda Albus. Il savait que Scorpius et son père étaient très proches. Ils s'écrivaient presque tous les jours. Albus écrivait tout autant à ses parents lorsqu'il était en première année, mais il n'envoyait plus qu'une ou deux lettres par semaine à présent.

"J'en doute." Répondit-il. Il baissa les yeux vers les marches et sa mâchoire se contracta. Albus comprit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances d'été ?"

Scorpius lui jeta un coup d'œil, et se redressa en souriant un peu.

"On a fait quelques randonnées en France. Les paysages sont magnifiques, mais il faisait un peu trop chaud … On a loué un chalet près d'une rivière, pour pêcher."

"Ça a l'air génial ! Vous êtes restés combien de temps ?"

"Deux semaines." Le ton de Scorpius était posé, mais ses yeux gris brillaient.

"Ça donne tellement envie … Ça devait être calme et reposant, des vacances parfaites !"

Scorpius rit de l'enthousiasme d'Albus et sembla prendre quelques couleurs au niveau des pommettes.

"Oui, c'était vraiment bien …" Son expression se fit rêveuse. "Surtout lire au bord de la rivière puis se baigner dedans."

Un silence confortable s'installa, pendant lequel ils écoutèrent les voix des élèves, le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

"Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" Demanda finalement Scorpius.

"Oh heu, comme d'habitude … Toute la famille à la maison pendant presque tout l'été. Papa voulait qu'on parte en vacances tous les cinq, mais Maman n'a pas pu à cause du travail." Sa mère n'avait plus tellement l'âge de jouer au Quidditch, si bien qu'elle était devenue entraineuse de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, un poste incroyablement prestigieux dans l'univers du sport sorcier, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne puisse se permettre de s'absenter alors que la coupe du monde avait lieu dans quelques mois.

"Dommage …" regretta Scorpius.

"Oui … J'aurais voulu avoir des vacances au calme, les grandes familles sont tellement bruyantes …" Soupira Albus, qui leva ensuite les bras pour s'étirer. Scorpius se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire légèrement crispé et Albus se sentit instantanément coupable.

 

Scène 3 – Harry & Ginny

Harry se versa une nouvelle tasse de thé. L'eau était à peine tiède dans la théière à présent, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il prit sa tasse et l'approcha de ses lèvres en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur le journal. Il aimait lire à quel point les nouvelles du monde sorcier étaient futiles depuis que les derniers Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et jugés il y avait de ça bientôt dix ans. Il était d'un grand réconfort pour lui de ne plus se demander si des personnes qu'il connaissait étaient mortes. Il but paisiblement une gorgée de son thé puis reposa sa tasse sur la table basse. Il rajusta ses lunettes puis se frotta pensivement le menton en parcourant du regard la double-page "société" du Daily Prophet. Il reconnaissait quelques noms, mais n'était absolument pas intéressé par leur vie. Il cherchait un nom en particulier, et fut rassuré de ne pas l'y trouver.

"Harry ?" Appela Ginny depuis l'entrée.

"Dans le salon" répondit-il en repliant le journal, se sentant étrangement coupable. Il le posa sur la table puis appuya son coude sur le dossier du canapé, tournant légèrement son corps pour voir sa femme entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui accorda à peine un regard et se dirigea directement vers la table de la salle à manger pour y poser son sac à main. Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres pincées, et ses longs cheveux roux étaient légèrement en désordre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, hésitant à se lever pour la rejoindre.

"Non, ça va" Fit-elle presque froidement. Harry haussa les sourcils, n'en croyant pas un mot. Ginny semblait de plus en plus stressée ces dernières semaines. Il ne la voyait qu'en coup de vent, alors qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à la maison. C'était comme si elle l'évitait.

"Ginny, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement, se décidant enfin à se lever du canapé. Alors qu'il marchait vers elle, elle le regarda enfin, l'air presque surpris.

"Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non."

"C'est parce que j'ai mangé toute la tourte à la viande de ta mère ?" S'autorisa-t-il alors à plaisanter en tendant les bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle ne résista pas, posa même son front contre son épaule, mais son corps était raide.

"Tu sais bien que je déteste cette tourte …" Fit-elle avec un petit rire, qui aux oreilles soupçonneuses d'Harry, avait l'air forcé.

Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet, et se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux pendant un instant. Elle portait le même parfum fleuri qu'elle utilisait depuis son enfance, et Harry inspira à plein nez avec une certaine nostalgie.

"On a reçu une lettre de Lily, elle est sur le bureau." l'informa-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

"Ah quand même ! Je croyais qu'elle nous écrirait plus que les garçons, je ne m'attendais pas à ne recevoir qu'une lettre par semaine …"

"Moi non plus. Mais je me dis qu'avec ses frères et ses cousins, elle doit se sentir comme à la maison à Poudlard."

"C'est vrai … Mais elle est toute seule à Poufsouffle."

"Et de loin bien plus sociable qu'Albus. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dit dans sa lettre qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup." Sourit Harry en tendant la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux flamboyants derrière l'oreille de sa femme.

"Des nouvelles de lui ?" Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour fouiller dans son sac à main. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant s'esquiver, mais pas en lui mentant ensuite.

"Pas depuis hier." A vrai dire, il avait reçu un hibou de la part d'Albus en début d'après-midi, qui lui racontait qu'il parlait beaucoup avec Scorpius Malfoy ces derniers jours. Albus savait très bien que sa mère ne voulait pas entendre parler du fils de Draco, et s'était arrangé pour que sa lettre arrive lorsque son père était seul. Ce qui était le cas presque toute la journée, ces jours-ci.

"Ça veut dire qu'il se fait enfin des amis. C'est bien." Reprit Ginny en sortant un miroir de son sac. Elle se regarda dedans, sortit sa baguette et en deux mouvements, fut recoiffée et remaquillée.

"Tu ne restes pas ?" S'étonna Harry en appuyant sa main sur la table de bois ambré.

"Bien sûr que non. L'un d'entre nous a un travail, je te rappelle." Rétorqua sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle rangea son miroir et sa baguette, puis mit son sac à l'épaule. Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de forcer un léger sourire à effleurer ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas à nouveau cette discussion.

"Je vais chercher quelques papiers dans le bureau et j'y retourne."

Harry inspira profondément pour se retenir de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, puis expira par le nez en se forçant à sourire.

"D'accord."

Ginny quitta la pièce et Harry put l'entendre monter aux escaliers pour entrer dans leur bureau. Il retourna s'assoir dans le canapé, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et soupira avec la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait plus à parler à Ginny. Leur relation était tellement tendue qu'il était presque heureux de ne pas beaucoup la voir. Depuis que leurs trois enfants étaient à Poudlard, et qu'il n'y avait plus Lily pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient des parents, une famille, Ginny était devenue distante, tendue, souvent désagréable et parfois colérique.

Pendant l'été, lorsqu'Albus avait par mégarde évoqué le fait que Scorpius et Rose se parlaient parfois, et que Scorpius avait l'air gentil, Ginny avait explosé, interdisant à leurs enfants d'adresser la parole à ce "fils de Mangemort". Albus et Lily avaient fini en larmes, James était sorti de table sans terminer son pudding, qui était pourtant son dessert préféré, et Ginny avait quitté la maison pendant une heure ou deux, laissant à Harry le temps de consoler ses enfants. Il avait été tellement choqué par cette explosion de colère qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire pour la calmer. Choqué, et blessé aussi.

Il était heureux qu'Albus n'aie malgré tout pas abandonné son idée d'être ami avec Scorpius. Il savait à quel point il était difficile d'être dans le collimateur de toute une école. Ses enfants et leurs cousins étaient soudés, et pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Il lui était difficilement supportable d'imaginer le fils de Draco seul contre tous.

"J'y vais. A ce soir." Fit Ginny d'une voix forte mais monocorde en descendant les escaliers.

"A ce soir !" Répondit Harry, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste. Lorsqu'il entendit Ginny transplaner, il se laissa aller dans le canapé, la tête appuyée contre le dossier. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur serré. Heureusement qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Ron en fin de journée.

 

Scène 4 - Draco

En fin d'après-midi, Draco récupéra sa carte d'identité à l'accueil de la tour. Il sortit du bâtiment, content d'être de retour à l'air libre. L'après-midi avait été longue et douloureuse. Il avait appris que le père de Westwood avait connu Lucius Malfoy, et avait recommandé à son fils de faire appel à leur famille en cas de besoin. Père et fils aimaient avoir des Lords dans leur cercle.

Lucius Malfoy avait été associé dans une affaire Moldue. C'était une nouvelle qui étonnait à peine Draco. Son père haissait les Moldus, mais ne crachait jamais sur l'argent. Peu importe son origine. A la mort de son père, sa mère avait revendu toutes les parts que possédait Lucius. Draco n'avait jamais entendu son père parler d'investissement chez les Moldus, mais il se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Gordon ne voulait néanmoins pas de son argent. Il voulait plutôt lui en donner, pour l'aider à divorcer de sa femme sans avoir à lui verser la moindre pension. Draco n'était pas certain que ce genre de méthodes rentre dans son éthique. Il était fatigué de jouer au requin sans cœur avant même d'avoir commencé. A vrai dire, il était fatigué depuis Poudlard. Il avait dit à Westwood qu'il allait y réfléchir et qu'il le recontacterait. L'offre était alléchante, et il savait faire taire sa conscience une fois de temps en temps, mais il s'efforçait depuis vingt ans à vivre à sa façon, sans l'ombre et les préceptes de son père, et il avait peur d'y perdre un peu de son âme. Certains cas traités par les avocats de nos jours étaient de vrais Horcruxes métaphoriques.

Ayant hâte de retourner à son bureau, Draco trouva rapidement un coin sombre et transplana directement dans son entrée. Les protections magiques entourant son cabinet le laissèrent entrer sans problème, et il pénétra dans son bureau. Il posa sa mallette, se débarrassa de sa veste, et fit le tour du bureau pour s'écrouler dans son fauteuil.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, les mains croisées sur son ventre, puis passa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds, créant des épis. Un hululement le fit sursauter, et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour voir une chouette familière posée sur sa bibliothèque.

Il soupira, rassuré, et lui fit signe de venir. Elle décolla, ses ailes menaçant de faire tomber le cadre d'une photographie de Scorpius et lui faisant des anges dans la neige lorsque son fils avait six ans. Elle atterrit gracieusement sur son bureau, et tendit la patte. Draco décrocha le petit rouleau de parchemin qui y était accroché et lui caressa la tête. C'était une bonne chouette, d'un gris clair comme un nuage.

_Contacte-moi par cheminée dès que tu auras ce message._

_L.M._

Draco ne supportait pas de voir ces initiales, et Lysander le savait très bien. Depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué, il ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire grincer des dents. Soupirant, il tendit le bras à Ivy, et la petite chouette grimpa dessus. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa cheminée qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette et prit une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre.

"Lysander Maxwell." Énonça-t-il clairement avant de plonger sa tête dans les flammes.

Il ne vit rien pendant un moment, et battit des paupières jusqu'à ce que l'image nette d'un cabinet ressemblant au sien, mais plus décoré et plus rouge, apparaisse devant ses yeux. Il fouilla la pièce du regard.

"Maxwell ?" Appela-t-il. Pas de réponse. Il roula des yeux, puis mit la main dans les flammes vertes pour qu'Ivy retourne chez son propriétaire. La chouette s'envola en hululant joyeusement, et alla se poser sur son perchoir sur le bureau de son maître.

"Maxwell ?!" Répéta-t-il, à présent agacé. Ivy émit un son qui semblait presque désolé.

"Draco ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !" Fit une voix hors de son champ de vision. Draco eut un petit grognement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Maxwell s'acharnait à utiliser son prénom, mais comprenait encore moins pourquoi ça lui déplaisait autant. Ils n'étaient pas amis, c'était certain, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une entente cordiale. Draco se coupait tellement du monde qu'il se sentait sans doute agressé par cette tentative d'établir des liens amicaux. Ou peut-être trouvait-il bizarre que Maxwell l'apprécie, lui, Draco Malfoy. Il penchait vers l'une ou l'autre des hypothèses en fonction de son humeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda-t-il en entendant le détective privé approcher. Ses pieds chaussés entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et Maxwell s'accroupit pour que Draco puisse voir sa tête. Il avait un visage séduisant, de beaux yeux bleus encadrés par des cils aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Son nez avait été cassé, ce qui donnait à son visage quelque chose de plus humain, de plus réel. Cela faisait de lui un bel homme plutôt qu'un bellâtre. Il sourit à toutes dents.

"Un truc qui va te plaire ! Une affaire d'effraction chez Emily Hobbs, la styliste ! Elle a porté plainte, elle cherche un avocat !"

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu me cherches des clients ?" Demanda Draco, perplexe.

"Ça lancerait tes affaires chez les sorciers." Argumenta Lysander.

"Il est plus probable que le coupable soit innocenté si je défends Emily. Tu connais les jurys." Répondit sèchement Draco.

"Ne sois pas si pessimiste …" Soupira Maxwell en s'asseyant sur ses talons. "J'ai la dalle, viens manger avec moi que je te présente l'affaire."

"Pas …" Draco allait répondre _Pas question_ , mais il aimait bien Emily Hobbs. Maxwell savait bien qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mille. "D'accord … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je prends le dossier."

"Tu vas le prendre Draco, tu verras !" Fit Lysander avec un clin d'œil. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et Ivy ferma les siens.

 

Scène 5 - Harry

Harry avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à répondre à la lettre d'Albus et à celle de Lily. Il en avait écrit une à James, mais n'avait envoyé que celle pour Albus. Il voulait que Ginny écrive un mot aux deux autres avant de les envoyer. Il avait félicité son fils pour avoir réussi à faire s'ouvrir un peu Scorpius et l'avait encouragé à continuer. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler à sa mère. Albus savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment, après l'épisode de cet été. Il trouvait triste de devoir cacher une amitié naissante à Ginny alors qu'elle semblait importante pour leur fils. Mais tant que sa femme ne se serait pas détendue un peu, il ne serait pas une bonne idée de lui parler de cette histoire. Avec un peu de chance, la Grande-Bretagne gagnerait la coupe du monde de Quidditch au printemps, et Ginny accepterait que leur fils soit ami avec un Malfoy. Pour plus de sécurité, il ferait boire un peu de Felix Felicis aux deux garçons.

A cette pensée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en enfilant ses chaussures. Ses enfants avaient souvent entendu les épisodes de leur vie où Harry et ses amis avaient eu besoin de la potion, et à quel point elle était efficace. Ils n'avaient de cesse de demander à l'essayer à leur tour.

La soirée s'annonçait pluvieuse, Harry prit donc son parapluie, qu'il réduisit pour le mettre dans la poche de son jean. Il se concentra sur la ruelle la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur, et transplana en plein chaos.

Une femme hurlait, et Harry dût se retourner malgré le léger vertige que provoquait toujours le transplanage. Ses vieux réflexes n'étaient pas perdus, puisqu'il avait sorti sa baguette sans s'en rendre compte. Plus loin dans la ruelle, là où elle débouchait sur Charing Cross Road, un homme en costume glissait le long du mur de briques jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol, les mains sur la poitrine, là où quelque chose d'anormal dépassait. Attirés par le cri de la femme, des Moldus s'arrêtaient, formant un attroupement qui obscurcit la ruelle déjà sombre. Harry se mit à courir sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco Malfoy gisait sur le bitume, le dos contre le mur, avec ce qui semblait être une baguette enfoncée dans la poitrine. Le choc fut tel pour Harry qu'il lâcha la sienne en se laissant tomber par terre à côté des jambes de Draco. Les mains de ce dernier tremblaient autour de la baguette, là où une tâche rouge se formait sur sa chemise blanche et sur sa veste grise.

"N'y touche pas !" S'exclama Harry d'une voix brisée, écartant le plus doucement possible les mains de Draco en les prenant dans les siennes. Il regarda enfin son visage. Il était d'une pâleur morbide, et ses yeux gris métalliques étaient écarquillés de terreur. Mais très vite, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il luttait pour rester conscient, et ses mains s'accrochèrent plus fermement à celles d'Harry. Celui-ci le vit ouvrir la bouche, les yeux à moitié ouverts le fixant à travers des larmes. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de ne pas parler.

"Je t'aime …" Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Draco se mit à trembler violemment, la respiration sifflante. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha une main de Draco, attrapa sa baguette, et les fit transplaner à St. Mangouste.


	2. Chapitre 1

 

**Chapitre 1**

**Vendredi**

Scène 6 - Harry & Scorpius

La cheminée du Lobby de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste s'illumina de flammes vertes alors que Scorpius Malfoy en émergeait. Sa robe de sorcier, passée au dessus de son uniforme, était couverte de cendres au niveau de ses épaules, et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient tachetés de particules grises. Il s'écarta de la cheminée au cas où quelqu'un d'autre devait en sortir, mais son corps tout entier semblait tendu. Son visage, qui n'avait pas encore perdu de la rondeur de l'enfance, était crispé, son teint livide et ses yeux gris brillaient de larmes.

"Scorpius" Appela Harry en se levant de la chaise où il avait attendu le fils de Draco. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il le voyait, si bien qu'il était choqué par l'énorme ressemblance avec son père. Scorpius avait les cheveux plus longs que Draco à cet âge là, et c'était là la seule différence qu'Harry pouvait constater.

"Monsieur Potter." le salua le garçon. Sa voix encore claire était tremblante et semblait sur le point de se briser. La vue de ces yeux, tels un ciel pluvieux, rappela à Harry le regard qu'avait eu Draco à peine une heure plus tôt. Il déglutit.

"Suis-moi s'il te plait." Demanda-t-il doucement. Scorpius hocha la tête, fermant son poing sous son nez comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Harry le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce début de soirée, et ils ne croisèrent que peu de médicomages en chemin.

"Ton père a été gravement blessé il y a une heure. Je vais demander où en sont ses médecins, d'accord ?" Harry tourna la tête vers le petit Serdaigle, à temps pour voir une grosse larme couler le long de sa joue droite. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. "Je suis sûr que ça va aller."

Scorpius hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, n'ayant sans doute pas confiance en sa voix à cet instant. Harry n'était pas si sûr que cela que Draco se remettrait d'une telle blessure, et se sentit pris de vertiges en y pensant pour la centième fois en une heure. Il espérait ne pas avoir donné de faux espoirs à son fils.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une porte aussi blanche que le reste du couloir, près de laquelle se trouvaient des chaises toutes de formes différentes. Harry frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une médicomage l'ouvrit.

"Le fils de Monsieur Malfoy est là. Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

La médicomage jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius, et serra les dents. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra, répondant à la panique qui l'envahissait à nouveau. Il lui fit signe de parler malgré la présence du garçon.

"Retirer la baguette a été plus difficile que prévu. Les potions de reconstitution des tissus ne font pas encore effet, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

A côté de lui, Scorpius eut une sorte de hoquet en s'accrochant au bras d'Harry. Il le prit contre lui, sans quitter la médicomage des yeux, refusant de céder à la même terreur qui devait submerger le petit Malfoy.

"Nous réussissons à le stabiliser pour le moment grâce à un enchantement de Stase, mais le cœur et le poumon gauche sont touchés."

"De combien de temps a-t-il besoin ? Combien de temps pouvez-vous tenir l'enchantement ? Je peux peut-être vous-"

"Inutile Monsieur Potter" Le coupa la Médicomage avec un air sévère. "Du renfort va arriver pour prendre la relève. Je vous tiens au courant si la situation évolue." Et elle ferma la porte.

Scorpius tremblait contre lui, la tête contre les côtes d'Harry. Celui-ci était trop stupéfait par les nouvelles et par le comportement de la Médicomage qu'il ne songea même pas à protester. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit, et il trouvait que c'était le mauvais moment pour commencer. Mais une partie encore rationnelle de son esprit lui souffla qu'il n'allait faire que déranger le personnel médical s'il essayait de les aider. Il avait déjà pratiqué un Enchantement de Stase, mais pas pour une blessure aussi grave.

Il se détourna de la porte, entrainant Scorpius avec lui pour le guider jusqu'à une chaise qui semblait sortie de la cuisine du Terrier. Le petit blond s'assit sans protester, mais son corps se crispa, comme s'il cherchait à se rouler en boule sur la chaise. Il avait le visage baissé, et de grosses larmes coulaient sur son pantalon.

"Scorpius." Appela doucement Harry, entourant une des mains du garçon avec la sienne. Il s'accroupit devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Murmura le petit Serdaigle entre deux hoquets, sans relever la tête. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serra les dents puis retira ses lunettes. Il les posa sur la chaise à côté de celle de Scorpius, et passa une main sur son visage. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il devait expliquer à un enfant comment on avait tenté d'assassiner son père.

"Il … Quelqu'un lui a …" Harry soupira, sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait dire était horrible à entendre. "Quelqu'un lui a planté sa baguette sous le cœur."

Scorpius se recroquevilla un peu plus, le dos secoué de sanglots. Son front atteignait presque la main d'Harry qui entourait la sienne.

"Qui ?" Demanda Scorpius. Ce fut cette question qui, plus que tout le reste, donna à Harry une violente envie de sangloter comme un enfant dans un coin sombre. C'était la question d'un enfant qui savait que le monde entier détestait sa famille. C'était la question d'un enfant qui sait déjà pourquoi quelqu'un essaierait de tuer son père.

Se contenir était difficile, et Harry crispa tellement les muscles de sa gorge pour empêcher les sanglots de monter qu'il attrapa une crampe sous le menton. Il serra les dents, se redressa et inspira profondément. Il lâcha Scorpius et s'assit à sa droite. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

"On ne sait pas encore qui. Les Aurors enquêtent." Répondit-il avec la voix étranglée.

"Il voudrait que ce soit vous qui enquêtiez" Plaida Scorpius en levant son visage rougit par les larmes vers Harry. C'était un supplice de voir un enfant pleurer. C'était encore pire lorsque cet enfant ressemblait à un Draco Malfoy de 13 ans.

"Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois seul." Rétorqua doucement Harry en attirant Scorpius pour qu'il se repose contre lui. Le petit Malfoy savait qu'Harry avait raison. Il accepta l'étreinte et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

 

Scène 7 - Harry & Ron

Harry fixait le mur en face de lui depuis un long moment. Il le voyait à peine, tant il était concentré sur son ouïe pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce derrière lui. Des médicomages étaient entrés dedans quelques minutes plus tôt pour alimenter l'Enchantement de Stase, ce qui signifiait que Draco se battait toujours. Scorpius était effondré contre son flanc, sa respiration difficile à cause de son nez bouché. Il dormait comme quelqu'un qui ne se serait pas reposé depuis des jours. Parfaitement immobile, le corps lourd et complètement détendu. Harry avait mal à l'épaule, son bras entourant toujours Scorpius pour le stabiliser contre lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Tant que le garçon dormait, il ne pleurait pas. Il échappait à l'attente insoutenable que traversait Harry.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il n'avait pas remis ses lunettes, mais cette tête rousse qui dépassait d'une robe rouge sombre était reconnaissable entre mille. Harry fit signe à son meilleur ami de ne pas parler trop fort, posant l'index de sa main libre sur ses lèvres.

"Du nouveau ?" Chuchota-t-il alors que Ron baissait les yeux vers Scorpius, la mine désolée.

"Rien pour le moment. On a interrogé les témoins Moldus avant d'utiliser l'Oubliette, mais ils n'ont vu que Malfoy. Idem pour les deux sorciers qui passaient par là."

"Leur nom ?"

"Andrew et Helen Simons. La pauvre Helen était tellement choquée qu'on a dû l'endormir. Mais on n'a rien sur eux."

Harry avait lu ces noms là quelques jours auparavant dans le Prophet. Ils venaient de se marier. Harry doutait lui-aussi qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec la tentative de meurtre, mais il allait tout de même garder leur nom en tête.

"Et Malfoy ?" Murmura Ron en désignant du menton la pièce où il se trouvait.

"L'agresseur visait sans doute le cœur. S'il avait réussi, il serait mort."

"Il faut une sacrée force pour faire une chose pareille …" Ron prit la chaise du côté droit de Harry et passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi roux et en bataille.

Harry ne répondit pas, et baissa le menton pour essayer de voir le visage de Scorpius. Il dormait toujours.

"'Mione est avec Ginny …" Fit finalement son meilleur ami avec une voix plein d'excuses. Harry avait attendu l'allusion à Ginny depuis que Ron était arrivé.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il avec un soupir. Il n'aimait pas impliquer ses amis dans ses problèmes de couple, mais ce soir là, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

"Tu n'y es pour rien." Sourit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Scorpius remua, son visage se cachant contre le pull d'Harry avant de s'écarter doucement, clignant des yeux. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés, comme ceux de Draco lorsque Harry l'avait surpris dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde. Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement. Le jeune Malfoy s'installa plus convenablement alors qu'Harry enlevait son bras, et regarda le nouvel arrivant.

"Vous êtes le père de Rose. Elle est brillante." Fit-il d'une voix plate, comme trop fatigué pour ressentir une quelconque émotion.

Ron sourit en se penchant un peu pour qu'Harry ne bloque plus son champ de vision.

"Elle dit la même chose de toi."

Les lèvres fines de Scorpius s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire, puis il fondit de nouveau en larmes.

Harry le reprit contre lui, échangeant un regard avec Ron. En tant que pères, ils ressentaient la même détresse face à un enfant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas consoler. Ils cherchèrent tous deux les mots qui pourraient le rassurer, mais furent interrompus par un groupe de Médicomages qui sortait de la pièce où se trouvait Draco.

Ron se leva, mais Harry resta assis pour garder Scorpius dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers eux, terrifié par ce qu'il risquait d'entendre.

"Les potions de régénération des tissus font enfin effet. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne le réveillez pas. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos."

Harry était tellement soulagé qu'il laissa les premières larmes de la journée s'échapper enfin de ses yeux. Ron le vit mais ne dit rien.

La chambre était sombre, sans fenêtre. Mais elle baignait dans une lumière bleutée qui donnait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. C'était une lumière douce et réconfortante, et Harry sentit une partie de la tension de la soirée disparaître. Le lit d'hôpital était au centre du mur du fond, et Draco y était allongé avec les bras au-dessus des draps. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et laissa Scorpius s'approcher de son père. Il resta debout près de la sortie et vit le garçon tirer la couverture vers le bas. Harry prit une brève inspiration, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'arrêter, mais son regard fut attiré par l'épais bandage qui entourait le torse de Draco. Scorpius tira la couverture vers le haut, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte jusqu'au cou de son père. Ses bras étaient à présent en dessous.

"Il a toujours froid la nuit." Murmura Scorpius, comme pour lui-même.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je vous laisse tous les deux ?" Demanda Harry après un instant.

"Non." Répondit Scorpius un peu brutalement, tournant la tête vers lui. "Non, s'il vous plaît. Restez."

Harry sourit pour le rassurer et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la porte pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait nulle part. Scorpius répondit à son sourire avec un des siens, le remercia dans un souffle, puis tourna à nouveau son attention vers son père. Ce dernier respirait lentement, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine. Son visage était blafard, et son corps tellement immobile qu'il paraissait mort. Scorpius posa une petite main sur sa joue. Peut-être qu'elle était chaude, songea Harry. Ca devait être rassurant.

"Tout le monde pense que mon père vous déteste." Chuchota-t-il sans regarder Harry. "Mais c'est faux."

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, dont il croisa les doigts. Il frotta un pouce avec l'autre. C'était étrange d'entendre le fils parler des derniers mots de son père sans le savoir. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce que Draco avait dit. Il était trop fatigué pour penser.

"Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur vous. Les mêmes histoires que celles que tous les enfants entendent, mais … Il m'a dit que les gens se trompaient sur vous, que même si vous étiez effectivement un héros, vous n'étiez pas un dieu à aduler."

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire du fond de sa gorge. Scorpius tourna la tête vers lui avec un adorable sourire, puis retourna à sa contemplation du visage de son père. Il lui toucha doucement les cheveux.

"Il dit que vous êtes toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et que c'est souvent la chance ou les personnes autour de vous qui vous permettent de vous en sortir."

"Il a raison." Acquiesça doucement Harry. Ca ne l'étonnait pas que Draco soit aussi proche de la vérité le concernant. Après tout, il avait bien longtemps été le seul à ne pas le traiter comme "Le survivant". Avec le recul, il avait été capable d'admettre que Draco avait été le contrepoint nécessaire à son statut de "héros". Sans personne pour le faire se remettre en question, il aurait sombré dans la vanité et l'inconscience.

Scorpius eut un petit rire étranglé avant de continuer :

"Il dit aussi que vous étiez un peu bête, et que sans la mère de Rose vous seriez sans doute mort."

Harry sourit largement en l'écoutant. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Draco parler de lui à son fils. _Harry Potter est idiot, incroyablement idiot._ _Weasley_ _aussi. Sans Granger, ils seraient morts et enterrés. Fais attention aux_ _Gryffondors_ _idiots, d'accord ?_

"Vous savez …" La voix de Scorpius se fit encore plus basse, et ses épaules se crispèrent. "Mon père est un homme très triste, toujours … très triste. Il dit que s'il avait eu la moitié de votre courage, il n'aurait pas fait tous ces mauvais choix."

Harry se leva doucement, et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à se placer à côté de Scorpius. Il posa une main sur une épaule étroite, qui tremblait légèrement.

"Il vous aime bien, vous savez. Il ne dit pas du bien de beaucoup de gens, alors je sais que vous, il vous aime bien." Continua le petit Malfoy, sur le point de se remettre à pleurer.

"Je le sais Scorpius. Je l'aime bien aussi. On trouveras celui qui lui a fait ça."

Puis il se mit lui aussi à contempler ce visage tantôt haï, tantôt aimé. Il ne l'avait pas vu dormir depuis tellement longtemps, il était surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

**Samedi**

Scène 8 - Harry & Ron

Lysander Maxwell était en garde à vue depuis trois heures. Ron avait prévenu Harry en retournant à l'hôpital et l'avait trouvé à la même chaise que la dernière fois. Il avait renvoyé Scorpius à Poudlard pour dormir, mais avait tenu à rester à Ste-Mangouste lui-même. Il avait peur qu'un autre Auror que lui ne soit pas autant motivé par la mission de protéger Draco Malfoy. Ron lui avait néanmoins fourni une relève, Alistair Brightwood. C'était un bon Auror, encore jeune, mais qui adulait trop Harry pour faillir à la mission que l'Élu lui confiait.

Harry et Ron marchaient alors côte à côte dans le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoire du Ministère de la Magie. Ron était soucieux, et Harry était épuisé et avait besoin d'une douche. Les larmes de Scorpius sur son pull beige avaient disparu, mais pas les tâches de sang de Draco. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais il se refusait à les effacer d'un sortilège de nettoyage. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, Draco allait mourir. C'était idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

"Ginny est furieuse. Je te conseille de venir à la maison avec moi au lieu de rentrer chez toi ce soir." Dit Ron d'une voix fatiguée. "Elle a passé la soirée à crier, elle était hystérique …"

Harry ne commenta pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Harry avait passé la soirée à sauver Draco Malfoy, la nuit et la matinée à protéger Draco Malfoy. Le même Draco Malfoy que Ginny haïssait de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Il aurait effectivement des ennuis s'il rentrait aujourd'hui.

"Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend …" Marmonna Ron en se frottant les cheveux.

"Ne cherche pas …"

"Non, on a plus important à penser." Affirma Ron avec conviction. Harry sourit. Il était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami semblait aussi déterminé que lui à découvrir ce qui était arrivé.

"Qui est ce Maxwell, alors ?"

"Un détective privé. Il a commencé après que tu sois parti. Un ou deux ans après la naissance de Lily." Ce qui expliquait qu'Harry ne connaisse pas ce nom. "Un type plutôt réglo. Un peu agaçant, mais pas du genre à marcher sur nos plates bandes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Les privés avaient le dont de couper l'herbe sous les pieds des Aurors, tout autant que les journalistes. Ils étaient en plus mieux payés. Harry comprenait tout à fait que Ron ne les aime pas.

"Une perle rare en somme ?"

"Heu, je n'irais pas jusque là …" Sourit Ron. "Quoiqu'il en soit, ce type est venu à notre bureau ce matin pour déclarer la disparition de Malfoy. Il dit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous hier soir, et qu'il avait "un mauvais pressentiment"." Termina-t-il avec un petit rire presque moqueur.

"Il avait raison." Nota Harry.

"Bref, d'après la chronologie, il lui a parlé par cheminée une quinzaine de minutes avant l'attaque. Ils avaient rendez-vous au Chaudron à 19 heures."

"Vous avez pu retracer le chemin qu'il a prit ?" Demanda Harry en ralentissant le pas. Ils arrivaient en vue des salles d'interrogatoire, et il voulait en terminer avec ce débriefing avant d'y entrer.

"Facilement. Le cabinet de Malfoy est sur Charing Cross Road, à 8 minutes précises à pied du Chaudron. Il marchait pour aller à leur rendez-vous, et il s'est fait attaquer." Expliqua Ron avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Maintenant qu'on a le "comment", il nous faut le "qui" …"

"Et des précisions sur le "pourquoi", ça ne serait pas mal non plus" Soupira Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il donna quelques petites tapes dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Longtemps il avait cru que ce serait Ron qui aurait le plus de mal à croire que Draco n'était pas l'immonde créature que tout le monde voyait. Finalement, il s'était trompé de Weasley.

Scène 9 - Harry & Lysander

Harry s'installa à la table de la salle d'interrogatoire. Les Aurors pensaient toujours que lui, Harry Potter, réussirait à faire craquer n'importe quel détenteur d'informations par sa simple présence. Ce n'était vrai que pour des personnes qui auraient craqué facilement de toutes façons. Harry n'était en fait pas particulièrement bon pour ce genre de choses. Comme Scorpius l'avait dit, en répétant les mots de son père, Harry était un homme de terrain, et pas tellement un penseur. Il était inutile de se voiler la face. Il n'était pas bête pour autant. Il suivait son instinct, l'instinct qui lui avait permis de rester en vie jusqu'ici.

Harry avait enfilé une robe pourpre, empruntée à un Auror qui patientait dehors. C'était un peu désagréable de porter les vêtements d'un autre, mais il trouvait inutile d'infliger la vue du sang de Draco à quelqu'un qui n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec cette histoire.

"Monsieur Maxwell" Salua-t-il aimablement en lui jetant un coup d'œil. C'était un bel homme, avec un sourire sarcastique qui rappelait celui de Draco, et peut-être un peu Snape aussi.

"Lysander." Corrigea l'intéressé. "Monsieur Maxwell, c'est mon père."

"Lysander alors. Harry Potter, enchanté."

Lysander éclata de rire.

"Vous croyez franchement que vous avez besoin de vous présenter ? Draco a raison, vous êtes assez idiot."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait plutôt rafraichissant de se faire gentiment insulter. Ça le changeait des avalanches de compliments hypocrites.

"Bref." Coupa Harry. "On m'a déjà raconté l'histoire, mais j'aimerais bien l'entendre de votre bouche."

Ce fut au tour de Lysander de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais son visage redevint brusquement sérieux. Il était détective privé, et devait comprendre que son témoignage était important.

"Je voulais lui parler d'une affaire qui pouvait l'intéresser." Commença-t-il en croisant les mains sur la table.

"Quelle affaire ?"

"Emily Hobb, une sorcière styliste, qui a un magasin avec une partie pour les Moldus et une partie pour les sorciers. La partie Moldue a été cambriolée il y a quelques jours. Le coupable est Moldu, et donc Draco était tout désigné pour être l'avocat d'Emily."

"Pourquoi lui ?" Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas grand-chose sur la vie professionnelle de Draco.

"Draco n'a presque que des clients moldus, il connait très bien le droit Britannique et a l'habitude de leur système judiciaire. C'était à la fois l'assurance pour Emily d'être défendue tout en protégeant le secret de son magasin, et pour Draco, la possibilité d'avoir une cliente sorcière et de développer son affaire dans le monde sorcier."

Harry hocha la tête pensivement. C'était effectivement une situation gagnant-gagnant.

"C'est vous qui avez retrouvé le coupable ?"

"Exact."

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"Edward Johnson. Il a un casier chez les Moldus, vous devriez trouver son dossier rapidement."

Harry prit note puis continua son interrogatoire.

"Emily savait que vous alliez demander à Draco de la défendre ?"

"Non, je lui ai dit que je lui trouverai quelqu'un, mais je n'étais pas certain que Draco allait accepter, donc dans le doute … Je n'ai rien dit." Expliqua Lysander en tapotant la table du bout des doigts de sa main droite. Il était nerveux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Quelle est votre relation avec Draco ?"

"Quoi ?" s'esclaffa Lysander, vraisemblablement surpris.

"Quelle est votre-"

"Est-ce que je couche avec Draco, c'est ça votre question ?" Demanda Lysander, sur la défensive.

"Est-ce que c'est le cas ?" Fit Harry, imperturbable.

"Est-ce que VOUS couchez avec Draco ?" Rétorqua le détective privé, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air mal à l'aise de Harry, qui, sur le coup, ne sut quoi répondre.

"Ah ! Il y a une histoire là-dessous !" Rit Lysander, en se penchant en avant, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Harry. Celui-ci se refusa à baisser le regard. Lysander lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de redevenir brutalement sérieux.

"Non, je ne couche pas avec Draco. Nous avons une relation purement professionnelle. Il m'a donné quelques tuyaux bien utiles, j'essaye de lui rendre la pareille en lui trouvant des clients. C'est un type sauvage, pas facile à approcher."

"Il vous a déjà repoussé ?"

"Un tas de fois !" Rit Lysander. "Il supporte à peine que je l'appelle par son prénom. Mais je ne tue pas des gens pour ça pour autant."

"Vous tuez des gens pour quoi ?" Demanda très sérieusement Harry.

Lysander le fixa avec une expression sidérée, avant de rire avec légèreté.

"Je vous trouve bien joyeux, pour quelqu'un dont l'une des connaissances se trouve à l'hôpital." Fit remarquer Harry en fixant ses notes, relevant les yeux juste au moment où le détective privé redevenait brutalement sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver ?"

"Rien, Lysander. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé." Rétorqua Harry avec un calme feint, appuyant son dos contre la chaise.

"Vous savez très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce que vous ignorez, par contre, c'est qui l'a fait." Lysander commençait à être agacé. Son masque tombait peu à peu, laissant à Harry la chance de voir qui se cachait derrière.

"Et vous le savez ?" Demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le privé détourna le regard après une seconde, puis le regarda à nouveau avec une expression étrange. Il avait mal, réalisa Harry avec choc.

"Non … Ecoutez … " Soupira Lysander, son attitude se transformant totalement. Il était penché en avant sur la table, le coude posé dessus et le front sur la paume de sa main. Il releva le visage, et Harry n'y vit ni ironie, ni moquerie, ni mensonge. Juste de la fatigue et de la tristesse.

"Malheureusement, vous pouvez soupçonner la moitié des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Et mon témoignage ne vous aidera pas. Draco n'a que des ennemis, pas d'amis."

Constatant que Lysander était lancé, Harry se tut. Il avait appris au cours de ses années en tant qu'Auror qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le silence pour faire parler les gens.

"Je suis probablement le seul sorcier à le côtoyer régulièrement." Continua le privé en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, qui craqua et grinça désagréablement. "Je fais donc un suspect parfait, j'en suis conscient."

Le regard bleu de Lysander était franc, poignant. Harry le soupçonnait d'être un excellent acteur, tant il avait vu d'expressions différentes au cours de ce bref interrogatoire.

"Mais vous vous trompez. Ce concept doit vous paraître étranger, mais j'aime bien Draco." Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Harry connaissait bien ce concept. Il eut un violent pincement au cœur et inspira profondément. Il expira lentement, tentant d'évacuer la pression qui étreignait sa cage thoracique. Il reprit le dessus sur sa douleur et releva les yeux. Lysander l'observait comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, et Harry eut le réflexe de fermer toutes ses barrières mentales, chose qu'il n'avait pas dû faire depuis la naissance de sa fille.

"Vous ne me croyez pas coupable." Déclara Lysander, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Harry ne répondit pas.

 

Scène 10 - Scorpius & Albus

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ce samedi était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais Albus avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Il s'était entendu avec James et Lily au petit-déjeuner pour qu'ils lui ramènent ses bonbons préférés. Il avait pour sa part plus important à faire.

Pour le moment, il était installé devant l'une des fenêtres de son dortoir, un livre à la main et un miroir posé sur les jambes. C'était un miroir à double sens, grâce auquel il avait pu parler avec son père plus tôt dans la matinée. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait pareil objet entre ses mains, tant ils étaient rares et chers. Sa famille en avait une paire, dont ils ne se servaient jamais, comme beaucoup de riches familles sorcières. Mais la situation était exceptionnelle, et les hiboux trop lents pour l'occasion.

Un soupir s'éleva de l'autre bout du dortoir, derrière de lourds rideaux de velours bleu qui entouraient le lit à baldaquin de Scorpius. Albus tourna le visage en direction du son, ferma son livre et attendit.

Scorpius était retourné à Poudlard très tôt ce matin et lui avait donné le miroir à double sens de la part du père d'Albus. Il était allé se coucher, sans expliquer pourquoi il avait été appelé par leur directeur la veille, et pourquoi il ne réapparaissait qu'au matin. Albus avait passé la soirée à enquiquiner les préfets de Serdaigle pour leur demander de partir à la recherche de Scorpius, avait à peine dormi de la nuit, et s'était réveillé anxieux et épuisé. C'était à ce moment-là que Scorpius était rentré dans le dortoir, les yeux gonflés et l'air exténué. Il n'avait répondu à aucune des questions d'Albus, et lorsque leurs camarades de dortoir lui avaient intimé de se taire, il avait regardé Scorpius se glisser derrière ses rideaux sans un mot. Il était alors descendu appeler son père par le miroir.

"Scorpius va avoir besoin de toi." Lui avait-il dit, la mine sombre et les traits tirés. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Albus était persuadé qu'il lui cachait des détails.

"Ne le force pas à te parler. S'il est comme son père, ça ne fera que l'inciter à rester dans son coin. Non, montre lui que tu es disponible et soutiens le, d'accord ?"

"D'accord." avait répondu Albus, assis en tailleur derrière un fauteuil de la salle commune, en pyjama et ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille.

"Je te le demande comme un service, Al' … Il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui à Poudlard, et encore plus en ce moment."

"Je l'aurais fait même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, tu sais." Avait rétorqué Albus, vexé que son père puisse le croire sans cœur.

"Je sais, désolé …" Avait souri Harry. "Je suis fier de toi Al', je suis fier de mes enfants." Avait-il ajouté avec émotion. Albus détestait voir les yeux de son père briller ainsi, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il rougit néanmoins au compliment, avant de répondre.

"Tu nous as élevé, c'est donc de toi-même que tu es fier."

"Je ne crois pas que ton côté sarcastique soit de mon fait, mon grand." Avait ri son père, faisant trembler le miroir dans sa main. Rassuré de voir le sourire de son père, Albus était alors prêt à remplir sa mission.

Le miroir sur ses genoux ne montrait plus rien, à présent. Mais il le gardait près de lui au cas où son père aurait des nouvelles pour Scorpius. Albus pouvait entendre ce dernier remuer dans son lit, et il tendit l'oreille. Percevant des reniflements, Albus attrapa le miroir et se leva. Il posa son livre sur son lit et s'approcha de celui du jeune Malfoy.

"Scorpius ?" Appela-t-il doucement, s'arrêtant à distance respectable des rideaux pour ne pas violer plus encore l'intimité de son ami. Les reniflements s'arrêtèrent.

"Tu … Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-lard ?" Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix hésitante.

"Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul !" S'exclama Albus en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin de celui de Scorpius, celui de Tobias Elfin. Il rebondit légèrement, les pieds dans le vide.

Il entendit du bruit derrière les rideaux de Scorpius, et celui-ci finit par les écarter pour laisser passer sa tête. Il plissa fortement les yeux, agressé par la lumière du soleil, puis se réfugia à nouveau dans l'obscurité, le bras devant le visage pour se protéger. S'il avait autant pleuré qu'Albus le pensait, il devait avoir terriblement mal aux yeux. Il n'avait rien pour les yeux, mais il avait de quoi soigner les maux de tête.

"Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux une potion ?"

"J'en ai, merci …" Répondit doucement Scorpius. Albus pouvait le voir assis sur ses talons, dans un uniforme si froissé qu'il était évident qu'il avait dormi dedans. "C'est gentil d'être resté …" Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête avec timidité. Albus sourit et sauta en bas du lit pour s'approcher.

"Tu veux qu'on demande des nouvelles à mon père ?" Proposa-t-il en tendant le miroir à Scorpius. C'était étonnant avec quelle facilité il arrivait à s'exprimer avec lui. Albus avait une théorie là-dessus. Scorpius était tellement timide et mal à l'aise en société, tellement plus qu'Albus, que ce dernier ne pouvait que se sentir à l'aise avec lui. Il trouvait étrangement réconfortant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal adapté à cette école.

Scorpius leva ses yeux gris pâle vers Albus, et celui-ci le vit tenter de sourire, le coin de ses lèvres tressaillant légèrement. Il ne réussit pas et baissa la tête.

"J'ai peur …"

L'honnêteté de cette réponse était déconcertante. Rares étaient les personnes qui avouaient être effrayées. Albus écarta un peu plus le rideau bleu et s'installa sur le bord du lit de Scorpius, à côté de lui.

"Il allait mieux quand tu l'as vu, non ?"

Scorpius hocha doucement la tête.

"Alors ça ne peut que continuer." Affirma Albus, tout à fait sûr de lui. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et toucha la surface du miroir qu'il tenait devant eux.

"Papa ?" Appela-t-il, scrutant du regard ce qui devait être l'intérieur de la poche d'Harry Potter. Il faisait trop sombre pour discerner quoi que ce soit, et ce qu'ils entendaient était inintelligible. L'image fut légèrement secouée, puis le visage de son père apparu.

"Albus, Scorpius." Fit-il, l'air encore puis fatigué que tout à l'heure. Il n'avait sans doute pas dormi. "Comment vas-tu Scorpius ?" Demanda-t-il. Albus tendit le miroir à son ami qui le tint d'une main tremblant légèrement.

"Bien … et vous ?"

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était trop poli pour poser directement les questions qui l'intéressaient. Mais son père lui épargna un échange de politesse trop long.

"Bien merci. Ton père est stable. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais les médicomages sont plutôt confiants."

"Je ne peux vraiment pas venir le voir ce matin ?" Osa demander Scorpius avec les sourcils haussés, l'air suppliant.

"Désolé, il faudra attendre les heures de visite de cet après-midi. Mais rassure-toi, un Auror est posté devant sa porte."

"Un seul …" Murmura Scorpius, plaintif.

Harry eut une moue compatissante.

"Je suis désolé. Je retournerai à Ste-Mangouste dès que je le pourrai, mais je dois enquêter tant les pistes sont fraiches. D'ailleurs, connais-tu Lysander Maxwell ?"

Scorpius battit des paupières.

"Oui, il … Il travaille parfois avec Papa. Il m'a parlé de lui mais je ne l'ai jamais vu."

"Il n'est jamais venu chez vous ?"

Scorpius secoua doucement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Je ne crois pas. » Répondit sérieusement le petit blond. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'essaye de déterminer les habitudes et l'environnement de ton père. J'aimerais passer chez vous, voir si tout est en ordre. Tu peux me dire où se trouve votre maison ? » Demanda le père d'Albus avec l'air d'une personne soucieuse tentant d'afficher le contraire.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres et souffla doucement par le nez.

« Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il finalement avec une expression contrariée.

« Elle est sous Fidelus ? » Devina Harry. Scorpius hocha la tête. « Très bien, je suppose qu'il y a peu de chances qu'un indésirable ait pu réussir à entrer sans y être invité. Laissons-ça de côté pour le moment. » Ajouta-t-il en se frottant les cheveux au-dessus de la tempe droite. Albus sourit doucement lorsqu'il vit Scorpius faire exactement la même chose.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça Scorpius, mais je pense que tu es plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs. Malgré les circonstances, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, tu comprends ? » Demanda doucement Harry avec un regard triste.

Scorpius baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. A sa place, Albus préférerait braver les dangers pour être aux côtés de son père plutôt que d'être obligé de suivre le cours de sa vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé … Mais il savait aussi que son père avait raison.

« S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me préviennes. Garde le miroir avec toi, d'accord ? »

Albus ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Scorpius à cause de sa tête baissée et de ses cheveux, mais le léger tremblement de sa main et un reniflement lui indiquèrent qu'il s'était remis à pleurer. Il posa une main sur son épaule et vit son père déglutir dans le miroir.

« De mon côté, je te contacte dès que j'ai la moindre nouvelle de ton père. Promis. »

« Même si je suis en cours ? » Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix brisée.

« Même si tu es en cours. » Acquiesça Harry. Il tourna les yeux vers son fils. « Je veux que vous restiez ensemble. Tout le temps. » Précisa-t-il, son regard devenant dur et déterminé, miroir de celui de son fils qui hocha la tête. « Mets Rose sur le coup, Albus. Et … » Il vit son père pincer les lèvres et détourner le regard.

« J'ignorerai tout ordre contraire. » Fit Albus à sa place, serrant l'épaule de Scorpius sous ses doigts. Harry soupira et lui offrit un petit sourire désolé. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser l'opinion de sa mère entraver sa mission.

« Merci Al'. A très vite Scorpius. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Merci Monsieur Potter … »

 

Scène 11 - Harry

Alistair Brightwood, le jeune Auror que Ron avait fait poster devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, avait l'air particulièrement nerveux à l'approche d'Harry. Il lui fit un sourire bancal, ses mains tripotant les poches de sa robe alors qu'il passait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, la main se resserrant déjà autour de sa baguette.

« Rien à signaler, Monsieur Potter. » Répondit rapidement Brightwood en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry l'observa avec une moue soupçonneuse avant de soupirer.

« Allez aux toilettes avant qu'un accident n'arrive... Je prends la relève. Retournez au ministère et faites votre rapport à Ronald Weasley. »

« Merci Monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama l'Auror avant de détaler jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. En le regardant partir, Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec fatigue. C'était sa première nuit blanche depuis qu'il avait quitté le Ministère. La naissance de Lily lui avait donné de courtes nuits, comme celles de ses frères avant elle, mais cela faisait bien longtemps à présent. Il se demandait comment Ron tenait le coup malgré leur âge.

Il souffla doucement, angoissé à l'idée d'entrer dans la pièce d'à côté, puis remit ses lunettes. Il appuya sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'atmosphère bleue et aseptisée de la chambre de Draco. Il referma derrière lui et resta là un moment, debout près de la porte, à observer le lent et discret mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait avec sa respiration.

Les médicomages avaient remis ses bras au-dessus des draps, et un fin tuyau magique quittait son avant-bras droit pour arriver jusqu'à une poche contenant un épais liquide orange qui devait être la potion de régénération. Sur son autre bras, la marque des ténèbres ne bougeait pas, comme depuis la mort de Voldemort, mais elle était d'un noir d'encre sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Harry s'approcha finalement, le cœur serré, et déplaça une chaise pour s'installer à côté de Draco. Il fixa son air grave, ses cils blonds et la ligne masculine de sa mâchoire. Sans y penser, il posa sa main sur la marque des ténèbres, ses doigts la caressant doucement comme pour la faire disparaître et apaiser une douleur qui n'existait plus physiquement, mais qui avait laissé une cicatrice psychologique chez Draco, il le savait. Il n'avait pas fait ce geste depuis plus de 13 ans.

Il crispa la mâchoire, les souvenirs lui serrant le cœur et lui piquant les yeux. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, une incompréhension et une douleur familière s'emparant de lui, égalés en puissance par un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant.

Le silence était oppressant. Harry était douloureusement conscient de son propre cœur qui battait dans ses tempes. Il avait passé la nuit entre interrogatoires et recherches. Il avait fouillé le bureau de Draco sans trouver la moindre trace d'effraction ni de choses peu recommandables. Draco était un avocat organisé, méthodique, et parcourir ses dossiers avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il avait pris le temps d'observer les affaires plus personnelles de Draco, l'impression qu'ils étaient maintenant des étrangers l'un pour l'autre très difficile à supporter alors qu'il regardait les photographies sorcières de Scorpius et lui. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement, mais son bureau était devenu celui d'un père fier de son fils. La dernière fois qu'Harry y était allé, les murs ne portaient que des tableaux représentant des paysages.

En fouillant dans les tiroirs après avoir usé de sorts de déverrouillage tous aussi complexes que ceux qui les maintenaient fermés – en cela Draco n'avait pas changé, Harry avait trouvé autre chose qui lui avait brisé de cœur. C'était une photographie moldue, celle d'un homme qui se tenait, figé, assis dans un des fauteuils de ce même bureau, une expression mi-inquiète mi-amusée sur le visage. C'était lui, presque quatorze ans plus tôt. Et Harry vit ce que Draco avait dû voir à l'époque. L'incertitude, l'angoisse, la culpabilité, toutes ces choses qu'il avait tenté de cacher sans succès et qui pouvaient être lues dans son regard.

Harry ferma les yeux, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge. Il cessa de caresser la peau sous ses doigts, sa main se crispant légèrement autour de la marque des ténèbres alors qu'il luttait contre une douleur qu'il avait enfoui pendant toutes ces années.

Le bras tressaillit sous ses doigts et il rouvrit les yeux en se redressant, scrutant le visage de Draco qui semblait se crisper peu à peu. Il lui attrapa la main, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que le blond se réveillait. Il vit ses yeux remuer sous ses paupières et entendit son souffle devenir rauque et laborieux. Draco ouvrit à moitié un œil, puis l'autre, le regard dans le vide avant de se focaliser sur Harry qui était maintenant légèrement penché au-dessus de lui. Il referma les yeux avec un gémissement étranglé, et Harry décolla de sa chaise pour prévenir les médicomages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Scène 12 – Harry & Ginny

Lorsque les médecins avaient quitté la pièce, Harry s'était empressé de rapporter à Scorpius les derniers événements. Il avait ensuite prévenu Ron de l'état de Draco par Hibou Express avant de retourner dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il était à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Le poumon gauche de Draco se reconstituait rapidement, mais le cœur, très stressé, prenait plus de temps. Le processus était très douloureux, et les potions antalgiques les plus fortes ne pouvaient être utilisées en même temps que celle de régénération.

Harry avait repris son poste sur la chaise à côté du lit et avait attendu Scorpius. Mais Draco était resté endormi tout l'après-midi, et le jeune Serdaigle avait dû repartir sans pouvoir parler à son père. Les médicomages avaient admis que le réveil de Draco était un bon signe, mais n'excluaient pas pour autant une possible complication.

Vers minuit, Ron était venu chercher Harry et avait posté deux Aurors à la porte de Draco. D'abord réticent, il s'était laissé convaincre de partir. Il était épuisé et affamé, et il ne serait d'aucune utilité tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris un peu de repos.

Ils transplanèrent devant la maison de son meilleur ami et furent accueillis par Hermione à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci affichait une expression à la fois fatiguée et agacée, et elle serra brièvement Harry contre elle avant de lui donner quelques petites tapes maternelles dans le dos. Elle s'écarta avec le nez retroussé.

« Tu as besoin de manger, dormir, et surtout te laver. » Elle avisa les tâches de sang sur le pull d'Harry qui soupira avec un air défait. « Mais d'abord … Ginny est dans le salon. »

« Je m'en doutais … » grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Hermione lui offrit un air désolé alors que Ron lui tapait dans le dos. « Désolé pour tout ça … »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. » Sourit Hermione. « Allez, courage. » Ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois puis carra les épaules. Il traversa le couloir et tourna à gauche dans le salon, pour être foudroyé du regard par sa femme qui se levait du canapé où elle était assise.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, Harry ?! » S'exclama-t-elle directement, les poings serrés de chaque côté de son cœur. L'ancien Auror en Harry remarqua directement qu'elle avait sa baguette à la main. Il déglutit. « Tu n'es même plus Auror, et tu passes ton week-end à aider Malfoy ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! » Ajouta-t-elle un ton au dessus, sa voix devenant plus aigue à mesure qu'elle criait.

Harry tenta de la regarder avec calme, mais l'agacement dû se lire sur son visage puisque sa femme explosa :

« Quoi ?! Je t'ennuie ?! »

« Ginny … » Soupira-t-il en passant une main sur le côté de son visage.

« Tu sais très bien que je le hais ! Tu le fais pour m'atteindre, pas vrai ? » Rugit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui. De surprise, Harry faillit reculer d'un pas, mais il se ravisa en levant les yeux vers son regard furieux. Il était trop fatigué pour penser, pour se justifier. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il se détourna d'elle et retourna dans le couloir malgré ses cris.

Il croisa le regard ébahi de Ron et vit l'expression crispée d'Hermione, qui avait dû entendre la même chose toute la journée.

« Je suis à Grimmauld si on me cherche. » Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard. Il quitta la maison et transplana sans un soupçon de remord à l'idée de laisser ses meilleurs amis gérer l'hystérie de sa femme.

 

**Dimanche**

Scène 13 – Harry & Draco

Le dimanche, les Médicomages avaient tenté d'empêcher Harry de retourner dans la chambre avant les heures de visites, mais il avait joué la carte haïe du « Je suis Harry Potter, je ne prends d'ordres de personne », et on l'avait laissé tranquille.

Vers dix heures, Draco rouvrit doucement les yeux quelques secondes après qu'Harry eut posé la main sur son avant-bras. Ni son regard métallique ni son visage ne purent renseigner Harry - il était sans doute trop épuisé pour afficher une quelconque expression, mais ils se fixèrent un instant, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une réponse à leurs questions. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put en trouver.

Draco referma les yeux, ses sourcils blonds légèrement froncés et les doigts crispés sur les draps. Malgré une réaction aussi minime, sa souffrance était palpable.

« Draco … » Souffla Harry, s'étranglant à moitié autour du prénom qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis tant de temps ailleurs que dans son esprit. « Désolé, ils ne peuvent pas te donner grand-chose contre la douleur … » S'excusa-t-il en chuchotant, comme si une voix trop forte risquait de lui faire encore plus de mal.

Draco déglutit puis écarta légèrement ses lèvres sèches.

« Tu as soif. » Comprit Harry, tendant le bras à côté de lui pour attraper un verre d'eau déjà prêt. Il changea le verre de main et posa délicatement l'autre sur l'épaule de Draco. « Tu peux te redresser un petit peu ? Juste la tête, ça ira. »

Draco ouvrit un œil, et Harry crut voir une expression sceptique familière dans cet hautain sourcil haussé. Mais il fit néanmoins l'effort de lever doucement la tête, centimètre par centimètre, aidé par la main d'Harry à l'arrière de son crâne, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pose le bord du verre d'eau sur ses lèvres. Il le souleva doucement, laissant à Draco le temps de boire. Mais ce fut tout de même trop rapide, puisque de l'eau s'écoula de chaque côté du menton du blond pour ruisseler le long de sa gorge jusque sur son habit d'hôpital.

« Désolé. » Grimaça Harry en remettant le verre légèrement en arrière pour que le flux soit moins rapide. Le bruit de déglutition de Draco sembla emplir toute la pièce, et Harry savait qu'il devait en avoir honte malgré son état.

Avant d'avoir terminé, il laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller et Harry reposa le verre sur la petite table. Il se servit du drap pour essuyer la gorge humide de Draco qui garda les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante.

« Qui … » Souffla-t-il difficilement. « Tu sais qui … ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement faible et rauque qu'Harry grimaça en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Pas encore. » Fit-il rapidement pour que Draco n'aie pas à trop parler. « J'en déduis que tu ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça … » Soupira-t-il. Une partie de lui avait espéré que Draco aurait eu le temps de voir son agresseur.

« Scor … pius … » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

« Il va bien. » Le rassura Harry. Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent autour des siens comme pour le remercier.

« Draco … » Appela Harry avec un mélange d'angoisse et de douleur dans la voix. L'interpellé ouvrit doucement les yeux, croisant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, après l'attaque ? »

Draco sembla détailler son visage pendant quelques secondes, mais Harry savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à se souvenir. Il cherchait comment répondre.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il finalement. Harry serra lui aussi ses doigts autour de la main de Draco.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il avait peur de la réponse. Draco referma les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispant légèrement. Harry se sentait impuissant face à sa douleur, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Draco, il devait savoir.

« Oui… » Répondit-il finalement, sa voix un murmure dans le silence oppressant de la chambre d'hôpital. Harry s'accrocha à sa main comme s'il avait peur de tomber, foudroyé par des sentiments contradictoires d'une telle violence qu'il en avait le vertige. Il fixa le visage livide de Draco avec incompréhension, il observa les muscles de sa mâchoire trembler alors qu'il serrait les dents, son nez se retrousser légèrement alors qu'il plissait les lèvres. Il souleva enfin les paupières, laissant à peine apparaitre ses yeux gris derrière la brume de larmes. L'une d'elle s'échappa pour rouler jusqu'à son oreille et l'estomac d'Harry se noua douloureusement.

Il posa alors la question qui l'avait hanté pendant toutes ces années :

« Alors pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-il, cherchant le regard fatigué de Draco. Le mur qui lui avait fait face treize ans plus tôt n'était plus là. Son aveu le prouvait. Restait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé à l'époque pour les amener jusque-là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, tant d'années perdues derrière eux.

« Tu sais pourquoi … » Répondit Draco en refermant les yeux, une deuxième larme en profitant pour rejoindre son autre oreille. Et c'était vrai, Harry le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle, il le sentait aussi bien que la main froide de Draco dans la sienne.

Il se souvint de la photographie qu'il avait découverte dans le bureau de Draco. Le Harry qui se trouvait dessus savait déjà que Ginny était enceinte d'Albus. Il ne l'avait dit à Draco que quelques jours plus tard, après avoir remué sa culpabilité, son angoisse et son malaise comme une mauvaise potion dans un chaudron. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, mais encore plus à celle de lui mentir.

Draco lui avait demandé du temps pour digérer l'information. Il l'avait enlacé et embrassé avant qu'Harry ne quitte son bureau, et puis il avait disparu de la circulation. Harry avait appris la naissance de Scorpius quelques mois après celle d'Albus et il avait cessé d'essayer de le contacter. Draco avait repris le cours de sa vie, et Harry ne voulait pas le gêner. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas après l'avoir trahi de cette façon.

C'était étrange. Il s'était toujours senti coupable vis-à-vis de Draco. Il n'avait pas le sentiment de tromper Ginny, mais plutôt l'inverse.

Oui, Harry savait pourquoi Draco était parti. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui manquait quelque chose, un élément, une dispute, de la haine, n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer cette disparition qui avait créé un tel vide dans sa vie.

« Je ne comprends pas … » Dit doucement Harry, et il se rendit compte que sa vision s'était embuée au même instant que sa gorge se serrait. Il était partagé entre le bonheur de toujours avoir l'amour de Draco, la douleur de plus de dix ans d'absence et de silence, et la terreur de le voir mourir.

« Harry … » Souffla Draco, l'ombre de sa voix moralisatrice cachée derrière la fatigue et la souffrance. L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui fit à la fois tellement de mal et de bien qu'il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et posa son front sur le bras de Draco qui serra sa main dans la sienne. « Si c'était à refaire … Est-ce que tu ferais les choses différemment ? » Demanda le blond, son cœur tambourinant à côté de son oreille, se battant comme toujours.

S'il avait quitté Ginny … S'il était parti sans attendre comme le lâche qu'il était, il n'aurait pas eu Albus, il n'aurait pas eu Lily. Draco n'aurait pas eu Scorpius … Harry n'aurait pas offert à James l'enfance qu'il aurait voulu avoir, il n'aurait jamais serré sa fille dans ses bras ou lu une histoire à Albus avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Sacrifierait-il toutes ces années avec eux contre sa relation avec Draco ?

« Non … » Avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, et il chercha la compréhension dans les yeux de Draco en relevant légèrement la tête pour le voir lui offrir un petit sourire crispé. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux dans son état. De sa main libre, il lui caressa un côté du visage, effaçant la trace du passage d'une larme du pouce. Il lui sourit en retour, émerveillé par le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de son visage.

« Tu m'as manqué … » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. C'était une vérité tellement forte que la souffrance d'avoir ce vide dans son cœur toutes ses années le balaya, l'emporta avec un sanglot qui lui secoua tout le corps. Il cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Draco, la bouche contre son oreille pour cacher son émotion.

« Tu m'as manqué, imbécile … » Répéta-t-il avec la voix étranglée.

Il sentit la joue de Draco sourire contre son visage et il lui embrassa la tempe, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il en avait envie, et parce que rien n'aurait été plus doux à ses lèvres à cet instant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi … »

 

Scène 14 – Draco & Scorpius

Draco avait pu voir Scorpius à travers le miroir que lui avait tendu Harry, et bien qu'il soit incroyablement soulagé de le savoir en bonne santé et plein d'anticipation à l'idée de le voir dans quelques minutes, la douleur et la fatigue avaient peu à peu raison de lui. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Harry, tellement de choses à faire pour trouver qui lui en voulait au point d'essayer de le tuer, tellement d'émotions contradictoires à trier, à ranger, à cacher …

Il s'endormit malgré lui, la caresse des doigts froids d'Harry sur son poignet le confortant dans la certitude que rien n'arriverait tant qu'il serait là. Il avait mal, son torse pulsait d'une douleur brûlante, mais il était en vie et quand il se réveillerait, Scorpius serait là.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, après ce qui lui semblait être quelques secondes, le visage soulagé de son fils était près de lui, là où Harry était quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bonjour Papa. » Sourit-il, ses yeux gris tirant sur le vert dans l'étrange lumière de la pièce.

« Hey, Scorp … » Soupira Draco en levant la main vers son sourire pour lui caresser la joue. « Est-ce qu'un pétard a explosé sur ta tête ? » Demanda-t-il, luttant contre la douleur pour pouvoir parler et voir le sourire de son fils s'agrandir. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable champ de bataille, ses épaisses mèches blondes partant dans tous les sens.

Mais très vite, le sourire de Scorpius se transforma en une grimace alors qu'il luttait contre des larmes. Il se mit à genoux sur la chaise et posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco qui hoqueta de douleur.

« Scorp', j'ai mal. » Gémit-il en passant sa main gauche dans les cheveux de son fils qui se redressa aussitôt, de grosses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas … » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il savait crispé malgré ses efforts.

« Tu as failli mourir et tu commentes mes cheveux ? » Renifla Scorpius en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche. Le corps de Draco se secoua dans un rire étranglé et il grimaça à cause de la douleur qui lui foudroya la poitrine. Il agrippa les draps en tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas inquiéter Scorpius, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression soucieuse de son fils, il sut qu'il avait échoué.

« Désolé … » S'excusa-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je voulais juste te faire rire. »

Scorpius lui sourit avec affection et passa une main sur son crâne.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne me moquerais pas des cheveux des autres … »

« Ah … » Soupira Draco. « Je dois avoir besoin d'une bonne douche, oui… » Il sourit à nouveau, passant son pouce sous un œil gonflé de Scorpius.

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiété … » Ajouta-t-il doucement, l'air aussi grave que son fils. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Papa. » Répondit Scorpius avec son plus adorable sourire avant de grimper sur le lit pour s'allonger près de lui.

 

Scène 15 – Harry et Ron

Ron bailla au-dessus de son thé mais cacha trop tard sa bouche, offrant ses amygdales à la vue d'Harry qui haussa les sourcils. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Draco, il ressentait un mélange d'anxiété, d'anticipation, de soulagement et de terreur. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, ce qui ajoutait la culpabilité à sa liste. Il se tenait là, à table avec son meilleur ami, le frère de sa femme, femme qu'il avait trompé pendant quelques années avec la victime de la tentative de meurtre que Ron tentait d'élucider. Il détourna le regard avec un air crispé.

« J'ai rarement vu une liste aussi ennuyeuse. Transplanage, recurvite, un sort de rafraichissement, un autre transplanage, un incendio, et un sort de verrouillage … » Énuméra-t-il en lisant la liste des derniers sorts utilisés par Draco.

Harry avait été incroyablement agacé de savoir que sa baguette était toujours surveillée malgré son acquittement, et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé lorsqu'il avait grogné qu'ils n'apprendraient rien en demandant la liste de ses sorts au département de surveillance.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais … » Soupira-t-il. Ron haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son thé en fixant la liste. Son meilleur ami était un homme prudent, ce qui faisait de lui un bien meilleur Auror qu'Harry.

« Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Malfoy n'ait rien vu venir. Quelqu'un a réussi à lui prendre sa baguette, quand même. » Nota Ron en levant les yeux vers Harry qui remua sur sa chaise en ayant l'impression que son esprit était fouillé.

« Je vais lui demander ses souvenirs, au cas où … » Proposa-t-il, et Ron acquiesça en reposant sa tasse. Il détruisit la liste d'un evanesco.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles t'occuper de cette affaire, mais ça me rendrait franchement service que tu ne le fasses pas … » Avoua-t-il avec une grimace ennuyée.

« Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je veux le faire, s'il te plaît … » Plaida Harry, ne blessant même pas sa fierté en suppliant son meilleur ami et ancien collègue à le laisser travailler sous ses ordres.

Pendant les années où Harry s'était arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper de ses enfants, Ron était devenu un des chefs de division du Ministère de la Justice Magique et dirigeait plusieurs équipes d'Aurors. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu sa maladresse d'adolescent et avait cultivé le charisme nécessaire pour manager autant de personnes au sang chaud et autres apprentis héros. Mais la robe pourpre jurait toujours autant avec ses tâches de rousseur.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te dire non. » Sourit-il. « Bon. » Ajouta-t-il en frottant ses sourcils roux. « Espérons que les souvenirs de Malfoy donnent quelque chose, sinon on va être à court de pistes après seulement deux jours d'enquête. »

« Je suppose que sa baguette n'a rien donné … ? » Demanda Harry en plaçant la tasse de thé entre ses deux mains pour les réchauffer.

« Pas plus que l'interrogatoire d'Emily Hobbs. » Souffla Ron. Il tapota la table des doigts en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et Edward Johnson ? »

« Le moldu ? J'ai demandé à un Auror de l'interroger. J'ai du mal avec les moldus, je ne comprends jamais rien de ce qu'ils racontent. » Avoua son meilleur ami avec une grimace.

« Je préférerais y aller. » Dit fermement Harry avec une expression décidée.

« Désolé, mais je ne préfère pas Harry … » Répondit Ron avec un air contrit. « Je veux trouver celui qui a fait ça à Malfoy, mais je n'y arriverai pas si je me fais virer. » Expliqua-t-il. « A ce propos, suis bien la procédure avec ses souvenirs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient rejetés lors du procès parce qu'ils ont été contaminé. » Termina-t-il avec une grimace.

A ces propos, Harry eut un pincement au cœur dû au moment où les souvenirs de Draco rencontraient les siens lors de la tentative de meurtre et à l'idée que qui que ce soit d'autre y assiste. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher Ron de récupérer les souvenirs de Draco.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, ne sachant visiblement pas comment interpréter l'expression d'Harry à cet instant.

« Je me demande s'ils ne seront pas altérés par le choc … » Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Draco s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait dit.

« C'est possible. Mais il faut vérifier quand même. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'effacer les dernières secondes du souvenir.

 

**Lundi**

Scène 16 – Harry

Harry n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis vendredi, et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit qu'une tornade était passée dans son salon. Il resta interdit devant la cheminée, la boîte contenant la baguette de Draco dans la main, la sienne dans l'autre. Après quelques secondes de choc à observer le canapé éventré, la table brisée et renversée, les cadres éclatés au sol et la bibliothèque effondrée sur la table basse, il lança un sort révélant la présence humaine dans la maison. Personne.

Avançant un peu, les bouts de verre craquant sous ses pieds dans le silence assourdissant, il effectua quelques vagues de la main pour repérer la signature magique toujours présente sur ses meubles. Ginny.

Il inspira, sidéré à l'idée que sa femme ait pu mettre leur maison dans un tel état, puis il déglutit avec un air défait. Il baissa sa baguette avec un soupir. Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'un seul cadre tenait encore sur le mur alors que ceux représentant leurs enfants et eux gisaient en morceaux sur le sol. C'était la photographie sorcière de Ginny et d'une de ses amies. Elliah Smith, dite « Eli Thunder Smith » était joueuse de Quidditch dans la même équipe que sa femme avant de se faire tuer lors d'une attaque désespérée de quelques anciens mangemorts qui avaient jusque là su éviter la prison. Ginny avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de sa meilleure amie, et Harry savait que c'était en partie pourquoi elle haïssait Draco. Il représentait pour elle tous ceux qui avaient échappé à la justice après la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais c'était à la fois faux et injuste aux yeux d'Harry. Draco avait été jugé et acquitté, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de Mangemorts. Harry avait témoigné en sa faveur, de même qu'Hermione, et ils avaient tous deux pu voir le souvenir de Draco alors qu'il avait été forcé de prendre la marque et menacé de mort s'il n'arrivait pas à éliminer Dumbledore et à faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Harry fixa encore quelques secondes les visages souriants d'Eli et de Ginny. Sa femme était une autre personne à l'époque. Il maitrisa sa colère et lança un sort puissant qui remit la pièce en ordre, sort dont il avait usé et abusé à l'époque où James et Albus jouaient aux maîtres de potion avec les kits de Weasley & Weasley.

Il prit une douche rapide, enfila des vêtements propres, vérifia son courrier et transplana à St. Mangouste.

 

Scène 17 – Harry et Draco

Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Harry se fit la réflexion que la chambre ressemblait à une pièce en verre immergée dans l'eau. La lueur bleutée qui émanait d'il ne savait où, par magie, lui donnait l'étrange impression d'entrer dans un monde aquatique. Cela ne suffisait pas à calmer son cœur anxieux, mais sa migraine due à la fatigue et aux larmes s'estompa légèrement.

Il avança jusqu'à la chaise près du lit, s'installa avec la boîte à baguette sur les genoux, et observa le visage inexpressif de Draco qui semblait dormir profondément. Sa peau et ses cheveux avaient une teinte bleue, qui aurait pu être morbide s'il n'entendait pas sa respiration régulière.

Comme Scorpius l'avait fait trois jours plus tôt, Harry tira doucement le drap vers le bas, découvrant la robe d'hôpital que portait Draco, puis le remis au dessus de lui, jusqu'à sa gorge, pour que ses bras se trouvent en dessous. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il caressa du dos de sa main la mâchoire lisse et fraîche de Draco, puis sourit en l'entendant soupirer.

Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent. La douleur était toujours dans son regard, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement lorsqu'il vit Harry.

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter longtemps. » Commença l'ancien Auror avec une expression désolée. « J'ai juste besoin de tes souvenirs. »

« Juste ça … » Souffla difficilement Draco. Son naturel revenait au galop, Harry pouvait le voir dans la légère expression moqueuse qu'il affichait malgré la souffrance. Il sourit, le rire au bord des lèvres alors que son cœur se calmait peu à peu.

« Juste ça … D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais garder la fin du souvenir pour toi … Il risque d'y avoir du monde derrière la Pensine. » Fit Harry avec une grimace intérieure. Il s'en voulait de demander une telle chose à Draco. Celui-ci, croyant mourir, lui avait donné ses deux derniers mots. Pas à son fils, à lui.

Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si Harry n'avait pas été là ? Aurait-il demandé à la première personne se penchant sur lui de transmettre son amour à Harry Potter ? Il en doutait, mais l'histoire était celle-ci : Il s'était trouvé là, peut-être la dernière personne qu'il voyait avant de mourir, et il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Draco ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire se contractant. Cela aurait pu être l'expression de sa douleur physique, mais Harry sut instantanément qu'il l'avait blessé. Il se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres se posant sur sa joue, lui demandant pardon sans un mot. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le blond le regarda à nouveau, et Harry put lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire 14 ans plus tôt, tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire à présent.

Est-ce que tu te caches encore ? Dois-je disparaître pour que tu puisses vivre tranquille et heureux ?

Harry déglutit, ne pouvant fuir ce regard si expressif. Son poing se crispa près de l'oreille de Draco. Il ressentait la même honte qu'à l'époque, la même culpabilité de savoir qu'il le faisait souffrir malgré lui. Alors, la mâchoire crispée, il souffla la simple vérité.

« Je suis lâche… »

L'expression de Draco changea subtilement. D'inquisiteur, accusateur, martyr, il devint indulgent, presque paternel. Sa main gauche s'échappa des draps pour se tendre vers lui. Harry la prit entre ses doigts et la posa sur ses lèvres.

« Si être lâche est ne pas vouloir faire souffrir les gens qu'on aime, alors oui … Tu es très lâche… » Murmura Draco avec un léger sourire qui faisait mentir ses yeux embués.

La gorge nouée, Harry fut incapable de lui répondre. Alors il se pencha sur Draco et cacha son visage contre le sien, prenant soin de ne pas écraser son corps douloureux. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas souhaité que Draco soit celui qui souffre le plus, qu'il avait même parfois imaginé quitter Ginny, quitter James, sacrifier sa vie de père qu'il avait tant désirée, pour être avec lui. Mais il savait que Draco avait déjà compris pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le faire.

« Pardonne-moi … » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée contre l'oreille de Draco. Celui-ci tourna doucement le visage pour embrasser sa mâchoire et ne répondit pas.

Après de longues minutes d'immobilité, ignorant les tiraillements dans son dos, son cœur battant dans ses tempes douloureuses, la brûlure dans ses yeux, Harry crut que Draco s'était rendormi. Mais celui-ci reprit la parole d'une voix fatiguée.

« Allons-y avant que je ne me rendormes … »

Harry se redressa avec réticence, offrant un air désolé à Draco qui se contenta de l'observer avec un air résigné. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, et le blond ferma doucement les yeux.

« Vas-y. »

Et Harry extirpa de sa tempe l'un de leurs plus terribles souvenirs.

 

Scène 18 – Ron et Harry

Ron extirpa sa tête de la pensine et accepta la serviette offerte par Harry pour essuyer son visage. Il lui envoya un air agacé. L'interprétant mal, l'ancien Auror soupira d'un air défait.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, son champ de vision est trop réduit. »

« Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? » Lui demanda sèchement son meilleur ami en lui renvoyant la serviette à la figure. Harry la réceptionna avec une expression surprise, sa cage thoracique semblant soudainement souhaiter écraser ses poumons et son cœur.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Potter ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas différencier une perte de conscience d'un souvenir coupé ? » Interrogea-t-il, dardant son meilleur regard noir vers Harry qui ouvrit puis ferma la bouche avec panique, ne contrôlant plus du tout son visage.

« Heu … Quoi ? » Répéta-t-il bêtement.

« Donne-moi ton souvenir. Ton souvenir complet, j'entends, de ton départ chez toi au transplanage à Ste-Mangouste. »

Harry faillit lui dire non, mais la fureur de Ron était légitime. Il s'écroula dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau de son meilleur ami, pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ron était devenu un excellent Auror, peut-être même trop bon. Il n'avait jamais su mentir à Hermione, mais mentir à son mari avait toujours été un jeu d'enfant. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Harry. » L'interpella Ron, utilisant la voix dont il usait pour avertir ses enfants qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin.

Harry se réinstalla normalement et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Chef de section des Aurors. Il lui offrait le regard qu'il gardait d'habitude pour les suspects dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ron ne le croyait pas coupable, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je risque ma place en te laissant enquêter, tu t'en souviens ? » Cracha Ron avec une expression enragée qui lui rappelait Ginny.

Ginny … Songea Harry avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

Il souffla par le nez, puis pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de se souvenir des mots de Draco ce jour là. Il n'aurait pas pu les écarter du filament de souvenir qui s'échappait de son crâne. Il trouvait stupéfiant que Draco ait réussit à le faire.

Une fois le souvenir extrait, il tendit la baguette vers la pensine et laissa glisser le liquide argenté. Ron observa son expression angoissée, le vit carrer les épaules, se préparant aux conséquences qu'allaient apporter son souvenir, puis baissa à nouveau le visage vers la pensine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Scène 19 – Scorpius et Albus

Albus arrachait méthodiquement des petites touffes d'herbe qui se trouvaient autour de lui et en couvrait ses tennis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains lorsqu'il était nerveux, ce qui l'amenait souvent à déchiqueter des petites choses en petits morceaux. Serviettes en papier, parchemins, brins d'herbe … A côté de lui, Scorpius lisait la même page depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Je suis sûr que ça va aller. » lui dit Albus en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un minuscule sourire. Albus se sentit ridicule.

Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne rassurerait Scorpius, et il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Son ami ressemblait à un fantôme, ses cheveux blonds et son visage blanc tranchaient sur l'écorce sombre de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Ses mains pâles semblaient livides autour du livre qu'Histoire des Mages d'Asie qu'il tenait.

Malgré la douce soirée, malgré les quelques rayons rosés et orangés qui tombaient sur le parc, celui-ci était presque vide. Le repas avait commencé dans la Grande Salle, mais Scorpius et Albus avaient jugé plus sage de ne pas y aller. La tentative d'assassinat sur Draco Malfoy avait finalement fait la une du Daily Prophet, et le déjeuner avait été difficile pour Scorpius, qui avait semblé écrasé par le poids des regards sur lui et des murmures à son sujet.

Albus contint un soupir et continua d'arroser ses chaussures de morceaux de brins d'herbe. Il ne vit pas arriver son frère, qui s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit dans l'herbe en face de Scorpius et lui.

« Hé. » Fit-il en guise de salut.

« Bonjour James. » Répondit Scorpius en fermant doucement son livre, gardant la page qu'il tentait de lire en laissant son doigt coincé dedans.

Albus offrit un sourire crispé à son frère, le suppliant du regard de ne pas embêter Scorpius. Étrangement, James hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait bien besoin d'une coupe de cheveux et sa cravate était de travers. Comme d'habitude.

« Comment va ton père Scorpius ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

Albus tourna les yeux vers son ami et vit sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement.

« Il se remet … Doucement. » Répondit-il avec un calme apparent.

« Au moins il se remet. Tant mieux. » James sourit largement et tendit la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Scorpius qui sembla ployer sous le poids du geste.

« Oui … Merci. » Fit Scorpius d'une petite voix, abandonnant finalement sa page en posant son livre dans l'herbe, comme s'il accordait finalement toute son attention à James.

« Al', tu as eu des nouvelles des parents ? » Demanda finalement le Gryffondor en regardant son petit-frère, qui cru y lire une once d'inquiétude.

« Heu … Non, pourquoi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, James souleva les fesses pour réussir à sortir de la poche de son uniforme une enveloppe complètement froissée. Le geste était légèrement obscène et absolument dénué de classe, comme d'habitude. Albus ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête d'amusement malgré la situation. Il prit l'enveloppe tendue par son frère et en sortit une lettre de sa mère.

Il perdit alors très vite son sourire.

« Est-ce que tu as le miroir sur toi ? » Interrogea James, souhaitant sans aucun doute contacter leur père.

Sans lâcher la lettre, Albus fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et tendit le miroir à double sens à son frère, qui le tourna dans ses mains avant de s'adresser à Scorpius.

« Comment ça marche ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air contrit.

« Il faut le taper de sa baguette et prononcer le nom de la personne qui a l'autre miroir. » Répondit doucement Scorpius, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise. Albus ne pouvait pas le blâmer, et était tenté de demander à James d'attendre. Mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture de la lettre, plus il comprenait le sentiment d'urgence de son frère. Au moins celui-ci avait-il eu la délicatesse de demander des nouvelles du père de Scorpius avant de l'entrainer dans leurs histoires de famille.

James s'exécuta et bientôt la voix surprise de leur père sortit du miroir.

« James ? Tout va bien ? »

« Moi ça va, mais dis-moi, Maman n'aurait pas pété un câble par hasard ? » Demanda très franchement James avec une expression à la fois désemparée et tristement ironique. Albus venait de finir la lettre, et il baissa la main jusqu'à ses genoux, sidéré. Scorpius le fixait avec des yeux légèrement paniqués, et il ne put que pincer les lèvres en réponse à ses questions silencieuses.

Il s'aida du sol pour se lever, et vint se placer derrière son frère pour voir le visage de leur père dans le miroir. Celui-ci avait l'air paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il. Derrière lui se trouvait un décor légèrement familier, une tapisserie pourpre sur des murs bordés de bibliothèques. Le bureau d'oncle Ron.

« Elle m'a envoyé une lettre complètement folle. » James tourna légèrement la tête vers Albus avec une main en l'air. Son frère lui rendit le parchemin puis observa l'air épuisé de son père. Derrière le miroir, Scorpius regardait la scène avec l'air de quelqu'un se demandant s'il devait rester ou partir. Albus n'eut pas la force de le rassurer du regard.

« Je cite, » Commença James. « Et excuse-moi Scorpius, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens : 'Puisque votre père a une nouvelle fois préféré Malfoy à moi et n'a pas la décence de s'excuser ni même d'expliquer pourquoi un meurtrier est plus important que sa femme, je m'en vais.' Je te passe les détails sur votre vie sexuelle que je ne voulais pas connaître. Ah, et Scorpius serait la graine du mal, et nous serions bien avisés de ne pas nous approcher de lui. »

Scorpius déglutit audiblement en même temps que leur père dont les sourcils avaient décollé jusqu'à son front.

« Quoi ?! » Hoqueta-t-il. Il dû baisser la main, car ses fils ne voyaient plus que le plafond jaunit du bureau de leur oncle. Albus crut entendre un « Ah ! » peu surpris de la part de Ron, comme s'il avait attendu ce dénouement de l'histoire.

Albus sentit l'épaule de son frère se mettre à trembler. James était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Lui-même était trop choqué pour savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir, mais il posa la main sur l'épaule de James dans un signe de soutien. Il leva les yeux vers Scorpius qui lui renvoya son expression désemparée.

Le miroir bougea, laissant apparaître à nouveau leur père. Son visage était un mélange de fureur et de stupeur.

« James, Albus. Je vais m'en occuper. Ne lui répondez pas, n'en parlez à Lily que si vous en ressentez le besoin, et surtout, restez avec Scorpius. »

Ni Albus ni son frère ne furent capable de lui répondre.

« D'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent faiblement la tête de concert.

« Je vais la voir, et je vous contacte ensuite. Et retournez dans l'école. Et envoyez-moi la lettre, aussi. » Enchaina leur père comme s'il pensait à des milliers de choses en même temps.

« Ca va aller. » Leur promit-il avec un air désolé.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des cons ! » Explosa James, le miroir tremblant dans sa main. « Ça fait des années que ça ne va pas ! Ne nous entrainez pas dans vos histoires ! » Sa voix était chevrotante. Rares étaient les occasions où James laissait ainsi ses émotions s'exprimer. Il était toujours le blagueur, le joueur, le jeune homme dur et sans faille qui ne laissait rien le toucher. Albus serra un peu plus son épaule en sentant les larmes lui piquer le nez. Il était presque plus touché par la peine de James que par la lettre de leur mère.

De l'autre côté du miroir, leur père n'était pas en meilleur état. Ses yeux rouges étaient épuisés, blessés et brillants. Il sembla serrer les dents.

« J'essaye, James… »

Celui-ci baissa légèrement la tête comme pour cacher ses larmes et Albus tendit le bras pour lui prendre le miroir des mains et le stabiliser.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû lire ça … »

« C'est pas toi qui l'a envoyée à James, la lettre. » Répondit Albus, desserrant finalement les dents, toujours là pour excuser son père malgré ses mille et uns défauts.

Harry sourit malgré son visage crispé et Albus put voir une larme s'échapper de son œil gauche sous ses lunettes.

« J'aimerais être avec vous, mais il faut que j'aille parler à votre mère. Dites à Scorpius que son père s'accroche. »

Lorsque le miroir redevint une surface sombre, Albus baissa le bras et posa son front sur l'épaule de son frère qui tremblait toujours légèrement. Il renifla plusieurs fois, puis inspira profondément.

Il avait des choses à faire, et il avait le temps de pleurer plus tard.

 

Scène 20 – Ron et Harry

Harry baissa finalement le miroir. Il avait une crampe dans l'avant-bras, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sourde douleur psychique qui traversait son cœur et sa tête en éclairs sombres. Il leva un regard désespéré vers Ron qui ne put que froncer légèrement les sourcils. Son meilleur ami avait beau avoir en main quelques éléments de réponse, seul Harry comprenait l'étendue de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ron connaissait certes les sentiments de Draco grâce au souvenir d'Harry, mais il ne connaissait pas ceux de son meilleur ami.

« Tu aimes Malfoy mais tu ne peux pas quitter ta femme parce que tu aimes tes enfants. » Résuma très fidèlement Ron en tapotant le bureau de ses longs doigts pâles. Les certitudes d'Harry s'écroulèrent en même temps que lui, et il cacha sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Alors tu fais du mal à tout le monde. » Ajouta Ron sans aucune pitié. « Tu trompes Ginny, tu trompes tout le monde, tu me fous dans la merde, et nous avons de la chance que tu ne sois pas en plus alcoolique, parce que Merlin, les choses sont assez compliquées comme ça. »

Harry émit un rire étranglé derrière ses mains, et les écarta finalement de son visage pour supporter l'expression déçue de son meilleur ami.

« Et je suis le dernier des cons. »

« Exact, j'avais oublié ça. » Acquiesça pensivement Ron avant de croiser les bras sur sa robe pourpre.

« Est-ce que mon souvenir a au moins pu te fournir une piste ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire désespéré.

« Outre le fait que tu te tapes Malfoy dans le dos de ma sœur, malheureusement, non. » Soupira ironiquement Ron avec un geste défaitiste du bras. Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive et toussa jusqu'à ce que les larmes débordent de ses yeux épuisés.

Ron soupira et fixa son meilleur ami, héros du monde sorcier, avec un mélange de pitié et de résignation.

« Autant je comprendrais que tu largues Ginny, vraiment … Je la supporte parce que c'est ma sœur, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi pendant autant de temps. Autant je suis surpris par la tournure des choses. Tout ça, ce n'est pas ton style. C'est la patte de Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil haussé.

Harry s'appuya un peu violemment contre le dossier de son fauteuil et retira ses lunettes. Il s'essuya le visage et renifla.

« Non … C'est juste moi. » Avoua-t-il, douloureusement conscient que si Draco n'avait pas disparu de sa vie quatorze ans plus tôt, la situation serait peut-être encore pire qu'aujourd'hui.

« Va te coucher Harry. » Commanda Ron. « On a une enquête difficile sur les bras, et Ginny peut bien attendre demain. »

Harry baissa la tête. Aller se cacher dans le noir sous une couverture lui semblait à cet instant terriblement tentant.

 

Scène 21 – Harry

Grimmauld l'enveloppa comme un linceul, doux, tiède, avec cette légère odeur de poussière et de feu de bois. Engourdi, Harry se laissa aller contre les coussins de son canapé, s'allongea et se couvrit d'un plaid marron. Cette maison était son refuge, sa base secrète. C'était là qu'il venait quand il avait besoin de calme, de silence, de la présence des disparus. La seule personne vivante qu'il avait autorisé à dormir ici était Draco. Les autres étaient ses fantômes.

A son âge, il pouvait paraître puéril d'imaginer ses parents veiller sur lui lorsqu'il dormait. Mais lorsqu'il avait besoin de ressentir leur présence, il s'installait dans ce même canapé, allumait la cheminée, et laissait le craquement du bois le bercer. Il pouvait imaginer son père assis sur la table basse, souriant, et sa mère accroupie devant son visage, la main sur ses cheveux.

Il avait voulu être ce genre de parent pour ses enfants. Celui qui réconforte, celui qui veille. Il avait tenté d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé être ses parents. Il ne pensait pas être un mauvais père. Il savait par contre être un très mauvais mari.

En apparence, il avait fait de son mieux, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de pire dans son mensonge. Pendant plus de quinze ans il avait menti à sa femme, avait joué au mari aimant et attentionné. Il y avait eu des hauts et de bas, en particulier lorsqu'il la trompait et qu'il se réveillait chaque jour en se demandant s'il allait la quitter, et comment. Ces jours-là, il avait été difficile de faire semblant.

Lorsque Draco avait disparu, et bien qu'il ait le cœur brisé, Harry avait peu à peu retrouvé le contrôle de sa vie. La présence de ses enfants avait été son ancre dans son couple. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Ginny, car malgré sa vie survoltée de joueuse de Quidditch, elle restait sa femme, son amie et sa confidente, même s'il était bien loin de lui confier tous ses secrets.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait poussé à la tromper. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de le pousser à se montrer tel le héros qu'il ne croyait pas être, ajoutée à celle de Draco de le confronter à la personne qu'il était réellement. Un être inadapté, angoissé, posant des yeux ironiques sur le monde et qui voulait qu'on l'accepte, pas qu'on l'adule. Draco ne l'avait jamais adulé. Il l'aimait, même quand il se moquait de lui, même quand il levait les yeux au ciel devant sa naïveté chronique.

Harry ferma plus complètement ses paupières, se plongeant dans le noir complet malgré la lumière du feu dans la cheminée.

L'angoisse de sa situation, sa terreur à l'idée de faire souffrir ses enfants et sa peine de savoir que quelqu'un souhaitait la mort de Draco, rien de tout cela ne pouvait faire refluer tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui lorsqu'il était à Grimmauld.

Il voyait Draco renifler un verre de whiskey avec un air prudent sur le tapis devant la cheminée, il le voyait penché sur ses dossiers sur la table basse et faire tourner son stylo plume autour de son pouce, il le voyait lui exprimer un de ses nombreux points de vue d'un air vaguement agacé, il le voyait s'étirer comme un chat sous les draps, il le voyait se frotter le menton devant un jeu d'échec, il le voyait le regarder rêveusement, la fourchette en l'air alors qu'un morceau de viande retombait dans son assiette et le maculait de sauce au poivre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il voyait son grand corps souple et pâle, ses hanches étroites soulignées par ses pantalons hors de prix et ses clavicules qu'on pouvait voir apparaître lorsqu'il ouvrait le col de sa chemise. Il voyait ses cheveux mal coiffés le matin et ses yeux gris comme des nuages.

Harry enfonça sa tête dans un des coussins. Il n'avait plus d'images de Ginny dans la tête. Pas d'image qu'il voulait voir en tout cas. Il en avait assez de son air colérique, de son corps rigide entre ses bras, de ses yeux foudroyants. Il ne comprenait pas sa colère. Elle n'était même pas au courant pour Draco.

Sa fureur était justifiée, mais elle n'en était même pas consciente. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que pouvait-il faire pour que ses enfants souffrent le moins possible ?

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

 

**Mardi**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son cerveau tentait de lui sortir par les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu une telle gueule de bois depuis des années, et il n'avait même pas bu. Il grogna et se redressa le plus doucement possible dans le canapé.

Il prit sa baguette sur la table basse et conjura un tube d'aspirine qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Bien élevé, le tube atterrit dans sa main alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Assis à table, il fixa les bulles dans son verre jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent et il avala le liquide d'une traite. Le souvenir de Draco lui offrant une potion anti-gueule-de-bois le prit par surprise. Ils étaient dans cette même cuisine. Draco n'avait pas bu mais avait l'air aussi défait qu'Harry, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux à moitié ouverts. Le souvenir de son sourire doux et de son regard légèrement moqueur firent trembler Harry qui reposa presque brutalement son verre.

Il sentait qu'il pouvait retrouver Draco. Mais le devait-il ? Il lui fallait se pencher sur la question, mettre à plat toutes les conséquences possibles, mais un bec sur la fenêtre de la cuisine vint l'interrompre. Il s'agissait du hibou d'Albus.

 

Scène 22 – Harry

Harry referma doucement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Draco se reposait, la main serrée autour d'un morceau de parchemin contenant son adresse. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la veille. Il semblait plus épuisé encore, et les médicomages n'avaient pas été très loquaces à ce sujet. Pendant que le cœur de Draco se reconstruisait à un rythme d'escargot, celui d'Harry risquait d'avoir bientôt besoin de cette potion de régénération.

La lettre de Ginny à James l'avait mis dans une colère folle, mais il était bien assez mâture pour savoir qu'il devait se calmer avant d'aller lui parler. Il avait décidé d'enquêter chez Draco, qui, Gardien du Secret du Fidelus, lui avait donné son adresse presque avec réticence, lui répétant d'une voix épuisée qu'il n'y trouverait rien.

Harry marcha vers le lobby d'un pas décidé. Il pouvait transplaner jusqu'aux abords du Manoir Malfoy, mais il lui faudrait trouver un autre moyen de se déplacer jusqu'à Trowbridge. Il décida de rentrer chez lui récupérer son balai, malgré la crainte de croiser Ginny.

Il emprunta la cheminée de l'hôpital, et avant même de constater l'état de son salon malgré les réparations de la veille, il lança un sort de détection sur la maison. Pas de présence humaine, mais de nombreux morceaux de meubles. C'était déjà ridicule la première fois, mais c'était encore plus pathétique la seconde fois.

Refusant de se déplacer dans ce capharnaüm, Harry lança un accio sur son balai qui traversa l'arrière-cuisine, la cuisine et le salon pour arriver dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux, souffla pour évacuer sa colère et son angoisse, et transplana vers le lieu où les mauvais souvenirs de Draco et de lui-même convergeaient. Malfoy Manor.

Il fut expulsé par les barrières de protection et s'écroula dans les mauvaises herbes qui jonchaient le terrain devant la lourde grille de fer qui barrait le chemin vers le manoir. Il se releva en gémissant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter le chemin pour apercevoir cet étrange petit palais dans lequel Draco avait grandi. Mais les hauts arbres et leurs branches empêchaient de voir ne serait-ce qu'une once des murs de pierre du bâtiment. Harry se désintéressa alors de la grille et mit son balai en lévitation. Il lança un sort de désillusion sur lui-même puis grimpa dessus avant de filer vers l'est.

Il ne mit qu'une quinzaine de minutes à rejoindre Trowbridge, qu'il dépassa jusqu'à pouvoir atterrir dans un endroit discret, couvert par les arbres. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour voir le Fidélus se dissiper sous ses yeux. L'effet était discret. Deux arbres s'écartèrent au bout d'un chemin pour laisser apparaître une petite grille de fer forgé qui protégeait l'entrée d'un jardin. Harry l'ouvrit dans un grincement et entra dans le terrain avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation. Il avait à la fois peur et hâte de découvrir où Draco vivait depuis plus de dix ans.

Le jardin était superbe et à l'image de la personnalité cachée de Draco. Discret, un peu sauvage, des herbes folles côtoyaient de hautes fleurs blanches et jaunes dont Harry ignorait le nom. Un arbuste poussait au milieu d'un potager typiquement sorcier d'où émanait le doux ronronnement de quelque plante bien plus vivante et hargneuse que celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans les jardins moldus. Une petite cabane devait abriter le matériel de jardinage et les balais, et Harry pouvait très facilement imaginer Scorpius faisant des cercles autour du jardin, caché par les immenses arbres qui entouraient la propriété de Draco.

La maison était faite de pierre, de gros blocs inégaux dont la couleur variait du blanc au rose pâle jusqu'au beige foncé. C'était une de ces maisons de campagne qui avait gardé le charme des vieilles architectures, avec son élégante cheminée, ses portes en bois sculpté et une énigmatique entrée vers la cave dont les marches s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Dans la lumière forte de cette fin de matinée, l'endroit vibrait de vie et de couleurs, et l'air était chargé d'odeurs végétales qu'Harry pouvait sentir sur les cheveux de Draco.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il oublia les mots de Scorpius qui lui avouait que son père était un homme triste. Tout dans cette maison disait à Harry que Draco y avait été heureux. Avec Scorpius, avec Astoria … Un vague familière de jalousie monta en lui par surprise. Elle n'avait plus lieu d'être, car Draco et sa femme avaient divorcé deux ans plus tôt, mais Harry se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en lisant dans le Daily Prophet que Draco s'était marié, à peine quelques semaines après avoir disparu de sa vie. Il s'était senti trahi, trompé, alors même que son sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir été à l'origine de leur séparation le rongeait. Il s'était posé mille et une questions sur les raisons de ce mariage tout en s'en voulant de reprocher à Draco de fonder une famille. Draco lui avait parlé d'Astoria, de la façon dont sa mère le poussait à l'épouser. Il en avait ri comme si l'idée était ridicule. Il lui avait raconté qu'Astoria n'était pas plus intéressée que lui et que malgré leur bonne entente, ils ne se voyaient pas se marier. Draco avait dû changer d'avis lorsqu'Harry lui avait appris la grossesse de Ginny.

Harry sortit de son immobilité pour avancer vers la maison d'un pas pressé. Il était en train de se voir vivre là avec Draco, il imaginait James tournoyer dans les airs sur son balai à la place de Scorpius. La vision était plaisante mais aussi terriblement désagréable. S'il avait suivi cette route, ni le fils de Draco ni Albus ni Lily n'auraient vu le jour. Draco avait raison. Harry ne changerait rien à l'histoire même s'il le pouvait.

La porte d'entrée était peinte de rouge, couleur étrange pour la demeure d'un Serpentard et d'un Serdaigle. Même si cela pouvait paraître puéril, les Sorciers ayant été scolarisés à Poudlard avaient tendance à garder à cœur le code couleur de leur maison. Mais cette porte donnait une chaleur et une impression de bienvenue que le bleu ou le vert n'aurait pas pu donner. Il posa la main sur la poignée sculptée comme une feuille que la chaleur du soleil avait rendue chaude, ne résistant pas à l'invitation de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et une atmosphère fraiche et parfumée caressa le visage d'Harry.

Il avança dans l'entrée, laissant la porte ouverte et posa son balai contre le mur. L'air sentait le propre, la pierre, les vieux livres, et en entrant dans le salon une forte odeur de peinture à l'huile entra dans ses narines. Un chevalet trônait dans la pièce, portant une toile incomplète dont les couleurs juraient avec la décoration. C'était un paysage maritime, une avancée de rochers sur la mer qui écumait sous un soleil s'apprêtant à se coucher. Le bleu, l'orange et le vert s'inséraient mal dans les couleurs beige et marron qui dominaient le salon.

Un bruit, comme un grattement, retenti à l'étage et Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette, se souvenant soudainement pourquoi il était là. Il pivota sur lui-même et lança un sort de détection, l'informant qu'il était le seul humain dans la maison. Le bruit pouvait provenir d'un animal ou d'un elfe, mais dans tous les cas, il devait vérifier.

Il retourna dans le couloir, jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine où un bol de thé se trouvait encore sur la table en bois. Il continua d'avancer et monta doucement les escaliers. C'était peine perdue, les marches grinçaient sous ses pieds, réduisant à néant ses efforts de discrétion. Mais le grattement continua, imperturbable, et une fois à l'étage Harry put identifier l'origine du bruit.

Il suivit le couloir dont le parquet caramel dégageait une forte odeur de bois et marcha jusqu'à une porte tout au fond, la baguette en avant. Il tourna la poignée et poussa rapidement, prêt à en découdre avec quoi que ce soit.

Une chouette et un vieil hibou le dévisagèrent depuis leur perchoir, leurs énormes yeux semblant se moquer de lui et de sa posture de combat. Harry baissa sa baguette avec un petit rire gêné. La chouette hulula et s'échappa par la fenêtre ouverte. Un balai enchanté sembla en profiter pour s'animer et nettoyer la pièce à grands coups de brosse. Au lieu de s'envoler dans tous les sens, les saletés diverses disparaissaient dans le néant. Le vieil hibou continua de dévisager Harry avec une expression curieuse.

« Salut Aeolus. » Sourit Harry en reconnaissant l'oiseau qui lui avait parfois apporté des lettres de Draco. Il devait être très vieux maintenant, mais son plumage marron était à peine terni.

Aeolus, dieu du vent, hulula dignement en clignant des yeux et tourna doucement la tête à droite et à gauche. Harry se souvint que Draco l'appelait Lulu, surnom ridicule qui seyait à son comportement de bellâtre.

Lulu ouvrit les ailes comme pour accueillir Harry qui entra dans la pièce. La coupelle qui contenait la nourriture des deux oiseaux était vide, mais un sac de graines avait été éventré à coup de bec pour laisser s'écouler un petit tas de nourriture sur le parquet, que le balai évitait consciencieusement. Draco avait tout prévu. La fenêtre étant ouverte, Aeolus et la jeune chouette devaient être capables de trouver seuls de l'eau, mais Harry utilisa néanmoins le sort d'Aqua Eructo sur l'élégant bol de porcelaine qui était tenu au mur de pierre par un bras de fer forgé, juste à côté du perchoir de Lulu. Celui-ci tourna la tête et posa le bout de son bec dans l'eau.

Harry tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour continuer son inspection. Maintenant que les créatures vivantes dans la maison étaient identifiées, il s'arrêta dans le couloir et fit tournoyer sa baguette d'une façon complexe en prononçant un obscur enchantement. Alors qu'il parlait, des rubans d'énergie magique s'élevèrent autour de lui avant de filer dans toutes les directions, explorant, lisant, traduisant et lui rapportant les dernières activités magiques de la maison. Sans rompre le contact, Harry pénétra dans la grande chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Il savait à présent qu'il s'agissait de celle de Draco, qu'il pouvait presque voir en train d'éteindre son réveil d'un coup de baguette avant de cacher son visage sous un oreiller. Son enchantement lui permit de savoir que Draco avait utilisé sa baguette pour déclencher l'écoulement de l'eau de la douche, pour se raser et se coiffer, puis le ruban qui avait descendu les escaliers lui apprit qu'il avait préparé son petit déjeuner en écoutant la radio.

Toutes ces informations étaient terriblement inutiles, Harry en était conscient. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu pénétrer dans la maison, il n'y avait pas de présence suspecte à détecter, pas d'activité étrange à rapporter. Le sortilège de Fidélus était bien trop puissant. Seul le gardien du secret pouvait passer l'information, et puisqu'il s'agissait de Draco, il était certain que personne d'autre que son fils et lui pouvait entrer ici. Les Médicomages et les Aurors n'avaient détecté aucun sort, aucune potion qui aurait pu altérer le jugement et la perception de Draco. Seul le sort de surveillance sur sa baguette était actif. Il n'y avait aucune piste à suivre dans cette maison, mais Harry avait besoin d'être là.

Suivre la magie de Draco à travers la maison était intoxiquant. Il quitta la chambre lumineuse, descendit les escaliers et retourna dans le salon, là où elle était la plus forte. Des nuées de sorts, anciens ou récents, remplissaient la pièce et tourbillonnaient tels des nuages de poussière dans les rayons de soleil. Les traces de magie dessinaient les contours de Draco qui arrangeait la table du salon après manger, qui remplissait et vidait des bagages, avant et après ses vacances, qui faisait tourner une grande spatule dans le chaudron suspendu dans la cheminée. La quantité d'informations aurait dû être inquiétante pour Harry, dont l'enchantement était trop puissant et pas assez ciblé sur un type de sort et un type d'intention. Mais la magie de Draco était d'une telle beauté dans sa simplicité, son efficacité… Pas de fioriture, par de mouvement ou d'énergie inutile. Qu'il s'agisse d'allumer le feu ou de réparer la fenêtre après une violente tempête, sa magie était fine, délicate, et pourtant puissante et implacable.

Le cocon de réminiscence magique dans lequel Harry baignait avait la douceur des rayons de soleil le matin, mais l'air commençait à être saturé et il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il était peu à peu conscient d'une autre magie, celle de Scorpius. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas utiliser de sort ailleurs qu'à l'école, mais comme chez tous les enfants Sorciers, sa magie avait tendance à déborder de lui à certaines occasions. Harry pouvait le sentir s'amuser à faire tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de thé à la table du salon, tourner les pages d'un livre qu'il lisait sans les toucher, amplifier le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée dans un excès de colère. En remontant le temps il pouvait sentir les fenêtres vibrer sous ses pleurs, sa peluche préférée sauter dans ses mains impatientes alors qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, sa magie pulser, sourde comme une douleur profonde dans le corps de Draco qui se recroquevillait sur le canapé, la transpiration faisant briller son front.

Harry s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Les rubans s'évanouirent, faisant disparaître les réminiscences magiques qui flottaient dans l'air, et il chancela jusqu'à prendre appui sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel il venait de voir Draco. Des secondes terriblement longues s'écoulèrent autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son crâne, ses mains, sa gorge et sa poitrine, et il en avait la nausée. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait pas quand ses poumons commencèrent à hurler, et il prit de grandes goulées d'air qui lui brûlèrent la gorge, tapissant son palais de l'odeur de peinture à l'huile.

Il pivota sur ses talons, sortit de la maison puis du jardin et transplana à Ste-Mangouste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Scène 23 – Ron et Harry

Ron tapait du pied dans le lobby de l'hôpital. Le hibou express qu'il avait envoyé à Harry était revenu sans avoir délivré son message, lui signifiant que son meilleur ami était hors d'atteinte. Il avait frappé à la porte de Grimmauld, sans succès, il avait appelé chez lui par la cheminée, il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Malfoy malgré le fait que l'Auror Brightwood jurait qu'il n'y était plus. Il l'attendait depuis dix minutes devant la cheminée de l'hôpital, persuadé qu'ils finiraient par se croiser, et fut récompensé quand l'âtre éructa Harry à ses pieds.

L'ancien Auror avait toujours été mauvais avec le déplacement par cheminette, mais Ron ne l'avait pas vu ainsi projeté par terre depuis longtemps. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était à la naissance un peu en avance de Lily alors qu'Harry enquêtait en Écosse. Ron avait envoyé un Auror le chercher, et dix minutes plus tard, Harry lui avait écrasé les orteils dans ce même Lobby.

Mais Ginny n'était pas enceinte cette fois-ci, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'état de confusion et de panique qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry vacilla légèrement, comme pris de vertiges, puis reprit contenance en époussetant sa chemise. Cela ne fit qu'étaler les cendres sur ses épaules qui prirent une couleur grise. Il forçait son visage à reprendre un teint normal, mais Ron n'était pas dupe.

« J'ai oublié mon balai. » Expliqua Harry de façon incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, observant son meilleur ami qui secouait la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, créant un halo de cendres autour de son visage.

« Non, rien. »

« Tu as vu Ginny ? » Demanda Ron, proposant une explication au comportement étrange d'Harry.

« Pas encore. » Grinça l'ancien Auror avec une grimace. Ron le fixait avec suspicion, échaudant un peu plus les nerfs d'Harry qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça. « Plus tard, Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le chef de section souffla, se résigna à ne pas avoir de réponse, puis regarda autour d'eux. Il y avait quelques patients qui attendaient là, et qui les fixaient avec un mélange d'extase et de curiosité en voyant une célébrité.

Il prit le coude d'Harry et l'entraina à l'écart de leurs oreilles indiscrètes.

« Edward Johnson. » Commença Ron dans un murmure, parlant du Moldu qui avait cambriolé Emily Hobbs. « Ses résultats sont revenus positifs. »

« Il était bourré ? » Demanda bêtement Harry, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le regard désabusé de Ron. « Quoi ? Sous Imperius ? »

Son meilleur ami hocha sombrement la tête.

« Des traces du sort ? » Interrogea Harry, reprenant soudainement le dessus sur ses émotions et enfilant sa robe métaphorique d'Auror.

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas déclenché les alarmes, va savoir pourquoi. » Le nom du sortilège interdit s'était simplement inscrit sur la liste, sans provoquer les sirènes habituelles lorsqu'une baguette produisait ce type de magie. Depuis la chute de Voldemort et les tentatives des anciens mangemorts en déroute de reprendre le pouvoir, des chercheurs avaient mis au point un enchantement de détection qui couvrait tout le territoire Britannique, fonctionnant un peu comme le Grand Livre de Poudlard qui était capable d'inscrire le nom des enfants sorciers qui venaient de naître et qu'il allait falloir contacter dans onze ans.

« Et la baguette ? » Demanda encore Harry.

Si la baguette était connue des Aurors, le nom de son propriétaire s'inscrivait à côté du sortilège utilisé.

« C'était celle d'Esther McMahlan, qui l'a signalée volée à Glasgow il y a plus d'un an. » Répondit Ron en secouant la tête.

De l'autre côté du Lobby, les flammes soufflèrent délicatement Lysander Maxwell qui les vit directement.

« Les deux affaires sont forcément liées. » Souffla Harry en avisant le détective qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas été détecté plus tôt ? » Chuchota Ron, se moquant éperdument de l'expression curieuse de Maxwell qui les voyait murmurer à son approche.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley. » Les salua-t-il une fois assez proche d'eux. Il leur tendit tour à tour la main et les deux amis la lui serrèrent poliment.

« Monsieur Maxwell. » Dit Ron en hochant doucement la tête. « Vous tombez bien, nous avons encore quelques questions pour vous. »

Lysander haussa légèrement ses sourcils sombres puis les fronça, son regard bleu foncé mêlant inquiétude et espoir.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, sa question ambiguë.

« Peut-être. » Lâcha énigmatiquement Ron en croisant les bras.

Lysander lui envoya un regard mauvais qui surprit Harry.

« L'enquête est en cours, pas de commentaire. » Railla le détective, imitant les Aurors répondant aux journalistes. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire étrange qui ressemblait à un aboiement qui se serait coincé dans sa gorge nouée. Il pinça les lèvres en guise d'excuse à Ron qui se tournait vers lui avec un air agacé.

« Comment va Draco ? » Demanda ensuite Lysander en s'adressant à Harry, qui se demandait si son expression inquiète était sur-jouée. L'évocation de Draco fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac, et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine.

« Heu … Il guérit doucement. » Fit-il d'une voix sifflante avant de toussoter pour dégager sa gorge.

Maxwell avait l'air à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Ron devait se moquer intérieurement de la situation d'Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Pas sans la présence d'un Auror. » Prévint Ron d'une voix sans appel.

« Bien sûr, même si je peux vous assurer que je ne vais pas tenter de le déshabiller dans son sommeil. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à cause de cette mauvaise blague, et Lysander le piqua :

« J'aurais trop peur que Monsieur Potter soit jaloux. » Il lui offrit un sourire sardonique qu'Harry réceptionna avec les yeux écarquillés. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à ses cheveux et se maudit intérieurement de réagir à ce qui n'était qu'une blague pour le détective. Harry décida qu'il détestait son humour.

Ron toussota et reprit la parole.

« Harry, vas-y avec lui puis rejoignez-moi au Ministère. » Il se tourna ensuite vers le détective. « Monsieur Maxwell, à tout à l'heure. »

Lysander lui offrit un sourire peu aimable, le même type de sourire que celui de James lorsqu'Harry lui demandait s'il avait passé un bon après-midi alors qu'il lui avait confisqué son jeu préféré. Ce petit avait toujours eu une propension à l'ironie et au sarcasme qui ne venait ni de sa mère ni de lui et qui lui faisait beaucoup penser à Fred et George.

« Allons-y. » Fit sombrement Harry alors que Ron s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches de sa robe pourpre d'Auror. Lysander lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

L'Auror Alistair Brightwood se tortillait devant la porte de la chambre et Harry l'envoya se soulager d'un simple geste. Il était agacé. Il devait absolument parler à Draco et ne pouvait certainement pas le faire devant Maxwell, qui lui tendait justement sa baguette. Harry la prit avec étonnement. C'était une précaution qui avait du sens même s'il ne croyait pas Maxwell coupable. Néanmoins, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir demandée de lui-même. Il passait pour un incompétent aux yeux du seul ami de Draco.

Mais Lysander semblait s'en ficher et était déjà parti s'installer à côté du lit. Draco dormait et Harry avait terriblement besoin de lui parler. La présence de Maxwell ruinait complètement ses plans.

« Il se réveille parfois ? » Demanda le détective sans le regarder.

« Oui, mais jamais très longtemps. » Répondit Harry à voix basse, faisant tourner la baguette de Lysander dans ses mains. On voyait à ses finissions que c'était une baguette américaine. Elle était plus travaillée que les versions Britanniques qui étaient plus traditionnelles. Le côté le plus large était ciselé, assurant une bonne prise en main, la pointe était polie et gravée de runes qui formaient des figures complexes sur toute la longueur de la baguette. Le bois était clair, sans doute du Merisier, et vibrait de vie comme une branche encore accrochée à son arbre. Harry avait du mal à maîtriser ce type de baguettes. Elles étaient capricieuses, presque taquines, et ne répondaient bien qu'à leur maître.

« Est-ce qu'il a pu voir son fils ? » Demanda encore Maxwell, fixant le relief du pansement de Draco sous sa robe d'hôpital. Le cœur d'Harry explosa, l'éclair de panique qui lui foudroya l'estomac lui donna un haut-le-cœur, et il posa une main sur son ventre en se demandant s'il allait vomir. Il avait tellement besoin de parler à Draco, il devrait être sûr, il devait comprendre …

« Potter ? » Demanda Lysander en tournant le visage vers lui, un sourcil haussé. « Il a vu son fils ? » répéta-t-il, supposant sans doute qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu la question.

« Oui. » Répondit finalement l'ancien Auror d'une voix qui lui parut étranglée.

« Tant mieux. » Souffla Lysander. « Je n'ai jamais vu le petit Malfoy mais je sais qu'ils sont très proches. » Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et tenta de contrôler sa respiration et son cœur. Il avait chaud, il sentait une fine couche de transpiration couvrir son dos. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, ou bien de faire sortir Maxwell. Ce type donnait l'impression de tout savoir sur tout, et son visage parfait l'énervait. Harry serra son poing libre en essayant de se maîtriser. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel et ses pensées étaient stupides.

« Tout le monde sait que vous vous détestiez à l'école, mais je pense qu'il y a plus que ça entre vous. » Commenta soudainement Maxwell sans tourner la tête vers lui, et Harry aurait pu lui mettre son poing dans la figure, casser à nouveau son nez s'il n'avait pas été adossé à la porte. Il serra les dents sans répondre.

Maxwell lui jeta un coup d'œil dénué de moquerie. Il avait juste l'air las.

« Enfin, c'est peut-être juste parce qu'il ne se fiche jamais de vous. » Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à sa contemplation du visage de Draco.

C'était sans doute faux. Draco se moquait tout le temps de lui. Mais peut-être était-ce devenu trop difficile depuis que … Après … Merlin. Il avait besoin de perdre l'air. Il avait mal à la mâchoire à force de la crisper.

« Les deux affaires sont liées, pas vrai ? » Soupira finalement Maxwell. Harry réalisa que le détective devait se sentir coupable. Coupable de ne peut-être pas avoir vu les indices qui aurait pu permettre d'éviter l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Maxwell haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« C'était presque trop simple. Même avec les moldus, on ne retrouve pas si facilement le coupable. Ca aurait été aussi facile s'il avait écrit « Edward Johnson était là » sur les murs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de le trouver ? »

« Le mode opératoire. Il est venu la veille dans le magasin pour demander soi-disant des conseils pour un cadeau à sa petite amie. Il a posé des questions assez louches, du style : Quels sont les jours d'affluence ? Est-ce qu'elle vidait la caisse tous les jours ? Jamais de façon aussi directe, mais c'était bien le but de ses questions. Et cet idiot a acheté une babiole en utilisant sa carte bancaire, donc c'était facile de retrouver son nom. Emily était persuadée que c'était lui, et elle n'a pas eu tort. » Expliqua Lysander avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se leva, lissa son pantalon de costume et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Draco avant de retourner vers Harry.

« Allons au Ministère. Je serai plus utile là-bas qu'ici. » Il tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette, et ils quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital.

 

Scène 24 – Ron et Harry

Ron regarda Lysander Maxwell quitter son bureau, et jeta un sort anti-intrusion et anti-espionnage sur la porte. Dans ces moments là, Ron lui faisait penser à Fol'œil , le paranoïaque dans toute sa splendeur. Lorsqu'Harry lui envoya un air dubitatif, son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

« Ce type m'énerve, il est trop… parfait. » Expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Acquiesça Harry avec un léger sourire crispé.

« Ne fantasme pas sur mes suspects, merci. » Railla Ron en s'appuyant contre son dossier avant de se frotter les yeux.

« Ron … » Soupira Harry, appréciant peu l'humour du commentaire.

« Résumons. » Trancha Ron, son pouce et son index pinçant le haut de son nez. « On a un Moldu sous Imperius qui commet un cambriolage chez une Sorcière, un détective Sorcier qui ne détecte pas l'Impérius, un Sorcier qui plante la baguette de Malfoy dans son cœur. Quel est le lien ? »

« Maxwell. » Répondit aussitôt Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. Ron baissa sa main et tapota son bureau des doigts.

« Exact. Maxwell connaît Emily et Malfoy. Maxwell trouve le Moldu, propose l'affaire à Malfoy, voulant mettre Emily et lui en relation. »

« Mais quel rapport avec la tentative d'assassinat ? Ni Maxwell ni Emily Hobbs n'ont de rapport visible là-dedans. » Tenta Harry.

« Sauf que Malfoy se déplace pour voir Maxwell, qui doit lui parler de l'affaire Hobbs. » Rappela Ron. Il se mit à gribouiller à la plume sur un parchemin vierge. Harry savait que ça l'aidait à réfléchir, à voir les connexions.

« Draco aurait pu sortir pour n'importe quoi. Il marche souvent dans cette rue, je doute que ça ait un rapport. »

Ron leva le nez vers lui et lui envoya un de ses regards d'enquêteurs, celui qui part fouiller dans les poubelles.

« En parlant de rapport … » Commença-t-il.

« Ron - » Voulu l'interrompre Harry, mais son meilleur ami le coupa :

« Maintenant que je sais certaines choses, tu n'as pas d'autres éléments à m'avouer ? Des menaces, des jaloux ou jalouses ? » Demanda-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

« Ron, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis quatorze ans. Je ne sais rien de sa vie. » Répondit un peu durement Harry qui constata la réapparition de l'énorme boule dans sa gorge qui le gênait pour déglutir et pour parler. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Draco. Très vite.

Ron soutint son regard sans afficher d'expression particulière, tentant de lire en lui, puis hocha doucement la tête à plusieurs reprises.

« Ok. Ok ... »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ron gribouillait en marmonnant et Harry se rongeait les ongles.

« Heureusement que je sais te placer sur la scène de crime Harry, parce que tu ferais un excellent suspect. » Souffla finalement Ron sans le regarder. Son meilleur ami lui décrocha un regard blessé qu'il ne vit pas, puis baissa lui-aussi la tête. Il avait raison. Aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, il avait le mobile parfait. Draco l'avait quitté quatorze ans plus tôt. Fou de rage, Harry prépare sa vengeance pendant des années puis passe à l'action, lui brisant le cœur comme il avait brisé le sien. C'était ridicule mais plausible.

Il avait envie de dire la vérité à Ron, de lui raconter toute l'histoire, mais il n'était pas sûr de la connaître lui-même. De nouveaux éléments s'enchevêtraient dans son esprit depuis quatre jours, tourbillonnant dans son crâne jusqu'à lui donner le vertige. Son cœur alternait entre bonheur et panique. Il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et tendu depuis des années.

« Il faut que tu parles à Ginny. » Continua Ron, ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu. « 'Mione te soutient, mais elle risque de changer d'avis si tu ne fais rien. »

Harry se rendit compte que l'avis d'Hermione comptait beaucoup plus que celui de sa femme. Il était tenté de répondre à Ron que Ginny pouvait bien aller se faire voir, mais son meilleur ami avait raison. Il devait lui parler. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il l'avait promis à Albus et James.

« Vas la voir, largue-la ou remets-toi avec elle, peu importe, mais fais quelque chose. »

« J'ai lu la lettre qu'elle a envoyée à James. » Fut la réponse d'Harry, dont les muscles se crispèrent encore un peu plus.

« Ah … » Souffla Ron avec une grimace. « C'est si moche que ça ? »

« Ron, je risque de lui jeter un sort si je la vois, et si je n'emmène pas ma baguette, j'ai peur d'être violent. » Répondit très franchement Harry, les yeux fixé sur les orbites bleues de son meilleur ami dont le regard s'assombrit.

« Ah … Donc c'est si moche que ça. » Fit Ron, répondant lui-même à sa question.

« Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire si je la vois. »

« Je te vois venir Harry, je ne lui parlerai pas à ta place. » Déclara son meilleur ami, posant sa plume pour croiser les bras sur le bureau.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs ? »

« Si elle n'est pas chez vous, elle doit être chez mes parents. »

« Elle ne risque pas d'être chez nous, vu l'état de la maison … » Soupira Harry en repensant aux meubles en confettis dans le salon. Leur chambre devait être dans le même état. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait rien fait aux chambres des enfants.

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna Ron en se penchant légèrement au dessus de son bureau.

« Elle a détruit le salon deux fois depuis dimanche. » Expliqua Harry. « Le salon, la chambre et sans doute d'autres parties de la maison, je ne suis pas allé tout vérifier. »

Ron, sifflé, ne sut quoi répondre et resta silencieux avec la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« C'est un peu … Extrême … » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Ah bon … ? » Ironisa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Sa lettre est très extrême aussi. A vrai dire, j'ai presque peur pour ma vie, sachant qu'elle me visait de sa baguette quand je suis venu la voir chez toi. »

Ron décroisa les bras et se frotta la tempe et un sourcil de sa main gauche. Il soupira.

« En même temps, si elle savait ce que je sais, elle aurait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. »

« Sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas, et je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction si elle savait. »

« Tu vas bien devoir lui dire Harry… » Fit remarquer Ron, provoquant un gémissement défaitiste chez son ami qui pencha son corps en avant, la tête dans les mains.

« Je sais … »

 

Scène 25 – Harry et Ginny

Harry sortit de la cheminée des Weasley et tomba nez à nez avec sa femme, qui semblait s'apprêter à jeter de la poudre de cheminette dedans. Son geste s'était suspendu et elle le fixa, immobile. Harry sentit toute la colère qu'il avait réussi à réprimer avant de venir revenir soudainement à la surface, lui piquant le nez et lui brûlant la gorge.

« Ginny. Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-il d'une voix presque grondante. Elle aurait pu détruire la maison de la cave au toit, elle aurait pu lui lancer des sorts et l'envoyer à l'hôpital, il n'aurait pas été aussi en colère contre elle. Les mots qu'elle avait envoyés à James étaient incroyables de dureté, d'inconscience, de mauvaise foi et de perversion. Non seulement leurs enfants n'avaient rien à voir dans leurs histoires, mais en plus jamais ils n'auraient jamais dû lire une lettre pareille, surtout pas émanant de leur propre mère.

Ginny leva le nez avec fierté, le foudroya du regard et le contourna pour jeter la poudre dans la cheminée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. » Déclara-t-elle. Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner et de tendre le bras vers elle dans une tentative de la retenir, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il n'avait même pas entendu sa destination.

Harry laissa retomber sa main, soudainement très las, et se retourna en entendant des pas dans la cuisine. Molly Weasley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air désolé et fatigué peint sur le visage.

« Il vaudrait mieux revenir quand elle sera calmée … » Fit-elle doucement.

« Prévenez-moi si ça arrive un jour. » Demanda-t-il un peu trop durement. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si son couple partait de façon si spectaculaire à la dérive juste parce qu'il osait enquêter sur la tentative de meurtre sur Draco.

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna dans la cheminée et fut expédié à Ste-Mangouste.

 

Scène 26 – Albus et Scorpius

Alastor Sands fut renvoyé de la classe avec une série de colles pour la semaine, mais le mal était fait. A côté d'Albus, Scorpius avait les dents tellement serrées que la veine sur sa tempe saillait derrière quelques mèches de ses cheveux longs. Ce cours de métamorphose tournait au chaos. Même les Serpentards tournaient le dos aux Malfoy et usaient de leur humour cruel pour se moquer de Scorpius qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes sur sa table.

Albus leva un regard désemparé vers leur professeur qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il attrapa le bras de Scorpius, se leva et lui intima silencieusement de faire de même. Il l'entraina vers la sortie de la classe sous les regards des autres élèves. Il évita de les croiser. Il ne pourrait plus répondre de lui-même s'il en voyait un se retenir de rire.

Une fois dans le couloir du premier étage, Albus les arrêta et se tourna vers son ami qui le fixait de ses yeux gris-vert brillants. Il avait l'air étrangement déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Sortir, retourner dans la salle commune, aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« L'infirmerie. » Répondit Scorpius d'une voix rauque étonnante pour sa petite taille.

« D'accord. » Albus lui lâcha le bras et les guida jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Scorpius marchait vite, comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre d'arriver à destination. Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme pièce voutée où quelques dizaines de lits vides étaient alignés contre les murs de pierre. L'infirmière n'était pas là.

Scorpius ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie, Albus trottant derrière lui sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il le vit sortir sa baguette, déverrouiller la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et entrer dedans sans se retourner.

« Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama Albus en se précipitant à sa poursuite. Il eut juste le temps de voir son ami dans la cheminée du bureau et jeter de la poudre à ses pieds en prononçant le nom de l'hôpital sorcier.

Sans réfléchir, Albus couru jusqu'à l'âtre et l'imita, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

 

Scène 27 – Harry

Harry posa son front contre la marque des ténèbres. Le bras de Draco était chaud et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous sa peau. C'était bien plus réconfortant que de regarder son visage livide. Ses doigts caressaient sa main qui semblait réagir à son contact, se serrant autour de la sienne. Draco était sans doute vaguement conscient mais trop épuisé pour ouvrir les yeux.

Harry se retenait de le secouer pour le réveiller. Il souffla par le nez, tentant de calmer son esprit et de prendre son mal en patience. Il avait beau avoir besoin de réponses, il n'allait certainement pas déranger un malade pour son propre confort personnel, même si l'idée était très tentante.

Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus et de l'enlacer en même temps. Il avait peur de faire un ulcère et une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir ses réponses.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, sans doute Brightwood, et Harry se redressa précipitamment. Il dégagea ses doigts coincés dans la main de Draco et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il vit d'abord l'Auror, puis Scorpius juste devant lui en baissant les yeux. Le petit Malfoy profita du choc que sa présence provoqua chez Harry pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il vit qu'Albus se tenait un peu plus loin, avec l'air coupable d'un enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, regarda derrière lui pour voir Scorpius grimper dans le lit et s'allonger contre le côté droit de son père, puis il regarda de nouveau Albus qui se mordillait les lèvres.

« J'ai pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher... » Lui expliqua-t-il, ses pieds remuant à cause de l'embarras.

Harry lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'approche et Albus l'attrapa avec reconnaissance, reposant un instant sa joue sur le ventre de son père. Harry lui caressa les cheveux, tentant d'apaiser son esprit en plein chaos, le choc d'avoir trouvé Scorpius devant lui, toutes ses questions sans réponses qui tourbillonnaient et l'empoisonnaient. Ignorant Brightwood qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même, il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement.

« Harry ? » L'interpella la voix surprise de Ron. La chambre d'hôpital de Draco devenait un vrai quartier général. Les médicomages allaient lui tomber dessus.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami, mais du bruit dans le fond du couloir attira son attention. Il décolla doucement Albus de lui tout en essayant de déterminer l'origine du raffut. Quelqu'un avait crié, un plateau était tombé. Quelqu'un courait dans leur direction.

Harry poussa presque son fils à l'intérieur de la chambre et sortit sa baguette en même temps que Ron.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » Cria son meilleur ami en direction de l'homme qui ne ralentit même pas sa course vers eux. Ses cheveux châtain clair, sa barbe de quelques jours et son trench beige lui rappelait quelqu'un. Harry était certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais ce qui était plus inquiétant était son visage déformé par la fureur qui en disait long sur ses intentions, tout autant que sa baguette pointée en avant.

« Stupéfix ! » Cria Ron, son sort frôlant le crâne de l'homme qui bondit vers eux. Brightwood fit barrage de son corps et fut expulsé contre le mur où il s'écroula, sonné. Ron prit de la distance d'un saut en arrière, et enchaîna les sortilèges en direction de l'homme qui s'en prit ensuite à Harry. La magie avait l'air de glisser autour de lui et les sorts d'Harry et de Ron n'eurent aucun effet. Harry fut repoussé dans la chambre, titubant, et l'homme lui bondit dessus.

Un puissant sort de bouclier déchira la chambre dans un crépitement d'énergie bleue qui repoussa l'individu dans le couloir sans qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher Harry. Il tenta quelques sorts dans sa direction, mais ils furent absorbés par le bouclier. Harry risqua un coup d'œil en arrière et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Draco à moitié redressé, la baguette en avant, Scorpius accroché à lui et Albus de l'autre côté qui semblait terrorisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Lui hurla Harry, toutes les émotions qu'il accumulait depuis des jours formant une tornade à l'intérieur de lui dont la colère était la définition la plus proche. « Est-ce que tu essayes de te tuer ?! BAISSE CETTE BAGUETTE ! » Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il n'aurait jamais dû la lui rendre. La puissance du sort de Draco était inconcevable pour un corps dans cet état. Le blond le dévisageait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de panique.

« C'est pas moi, c'est Scorpius ! » Expliqua-t-il en baissant sa baguette, le bouclier restant malgré tout en place. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au couloir pour voir Ron se jeter sur l'homme qui les avait attaqués. L'individu lui échappa, glissant comme une anguille.

« C'est un sort d'imperméabilité ! » Cria-t-il à son meilleur ami, qui se releva rapidement et disparu de son champ de vision alors qu'il se précipitait à la poursuite de l'homme.

« Reste dans cette chambre ! » Lui ordonna Ron d'une voix lointaine. Harry en sortit une seconde pour tirer un Brightwood inconscient à l'intérieur, puis verrouilla la porte avec le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaisse. Le bouclier ne l'avait pas entravé dans ses mouvements, comme s'il l'avait considéré à juste titre comme un allié.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers l'étrange tableau que formaient Albus, Draco et Scorpius. Les deux premiers le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, le troisième était tellement caché contre son père qu'il paraissait minuscule.

Albus se précipita vers lui pour s'agripper à sa taille et il referma ses bras sur lui, sentant le cœur de son fils battre à tout rompre.

« Scorpius … » Appela Harry, encore ébahi par la puissance du sort qui les entourait. Des décharges d'énergie formaient de petits éclairs sur le dôme du bouclier. « Scorpius, tu peux arrêter le sort maintenant. »

Draco baissa le visage vers son fils, un masque de fatigue et de douleur sur le visage. Ses lèvres étaient bleues.

« Scorpius. » Croassa-t-il presque. « Ça suffit, tu vas te faire du mal. » Plaida-t-il, sans succès. Il se laissa aller en arrière avec un soupir, entrainant son fils avec lui. Son visage transpirait.

« Albus, occupe-toi de Scorpius. » Demanda Harry, lâchant son fils. Il déverrouilla la porte et malgré l'ordre de Ron, sortit de la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Scène 28 – Harry, Scorpius et Albus

Albus se remettait doucement de ses émotions, mais Scorpius avait toujours l'air très choqué. Son visage était livide et son souffle était court. Il avait le poing crispé autour de sa baguette et son regard était fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Albus jeta un regard inquiet à son père qui fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et déplaça sa chaise de façon à être assis en face de Scorpius qui était sur le lit, les jambes dans le vide.

Ils étaient dans la chambre voisine de celle de Draco où les médicomages essayaient de réparer les dommages qu'avait provoquée la panique ressentie lors de cette nouvelle attaque. Après être allé chercher les médicomages, Harry avait dû presque arracher Scorpius à son père. Le bouclier avait redoublé d'intensité avant de s'éteindre lorsque Scorpius avait reconnu Harry.

A présent au calme dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait calmer le petit blond. Ses propres émotions mises en arrière plan, il se força à se détendre et il posa les mains sur les avant-bras de Scorpius. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, celui-ci s'écroula en avant en lâchant sa baguette, sa tête rencontrant un peu brutalement la clavicule d'Harry qui le retint contre lui. Le morceau de bois roula par terre, comme un roulement de tonnerre dans le silence.

Scorpius ne pleura pas. Il se mit à trembler, comme si son corps cherchait une échappatoire pour toute la tension qu'il accumulait depuis des jours. Albus lui frotta doucement le dos alors qu'Harry le serrait contre lui. Il voulait pleurer les larmes que Scorpius n'arrivait pas à laisser sortir, mais étant le seul adulte de la pièce, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter de Scorpius qu'une voix s'éleva depuis le couloir.

« Monsieur Weasley a appréhendé l'individu. Il voulait que vous soyez au courant. »

Le cœur d'Harry se dégonfla en même temps qu'Albus et Scorpius soupiraient de soulagement.

« Merci. » Répondit-il à l'Auror. Des pas s'éloignèrent et le silence retomba.

« Vous devez retourner à Poudlard. » Dit-il aux deux garçons, forçant Scorpius à le lâcher malgré sa touchante mauvaise volonté.

« Non. » Déclara Albus avec un regard dur. « Moi j'y retourne, mais pas Scorpius. »

Harry lui envoya un regard interrogateur, mais Albus, borné, se contenta de le fixer, le défiant d'en décider autrement.

« Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda-t-il alors. Pour qu'Albus se révolte, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

« Je veux rester avec mon père. » confia-t-il après un petit reniflement.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. » Expliqua patiemment Harry.

« Alors je reste avec vous. » Ce ton impérieux était la réplique parfaite de celui dont usait Draco. La double implication de leur échange souleva l'estomac d'Harry qui déglutit difficilement.

« Avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui lui semblait étrangère.

« Je suis sûr que mon père serait d'accord. Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, pas tant qu'il sera ici. » Scorpius se frotta le nez, le regard un peu honteux comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi exigent.

Harry tourna les yeux vers Albus, sondant son expression. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête, son regard le suppliant de ne pas le laisser retourner à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir les nerfs suffisamment solides pour prendre soin de Scorpius. Mais il avait déjà du mal à refuser des choses à ses enfants, alors cela devenait compliqué s'il s'agissait de celui de Draco.

 

Scène 29 – Harry et Ron

Tard dans la soirée, Harry s'offrit un verre de vin et leva en silence son verre à Draco. Ron haussa les sourcils devant le comportement de son meilleur ami et prit une gorgée de son propre verre.

Scorpius avait été officiellement placé sous la protection d'Harry tant que l'enquête n'était pas terminée, les parchemins avaient été signés par Ron, Poudlard avait été prévenu, et Scorpius et Harry avaient fait un raid dans la maison de Draco pour qu'il puisse y prendre quelques affaires. Harry était resté dans le salon, fixant le canapé comme s'il y voyait un fantôme, écoutant les pieds de Scorpius fouler le plancher au-dessus de lui.

Il l'avait ensuite amené à Grimmauld et l'avait installé dans une chambre du deuxième étage, pas très loin de la sienne. Scorpius n'avait pas voulu dîner et s'était couché aussitôt. Harry avait étendu l'autorisation de dormir sous son toit à tous les Malfoy vivants.

Harry, lui, avait bien mérité un verre de vin, même s'il avait été terriblement inutile pour protéger Draco plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ? » Demanda Ron avec une mine légèrement confuse.

« Quand j'aurai moi-même tout compris. » Répondit Harry en observant les reflets du feu de cheminée dans son verre.

Ron émit un son qui exprimait son assentiment, puis but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

« Tu as parlé à Ginny ? »

« J'ai essayé. Mais, je cite, elle n'a pas envie de me parler. »

Ron souffla avec agacement et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Ta mère m'a conseillé d'attendre qu'elle se calme. »

Ron eut un rire ironique.

« Ouais, on a le temps de voir venir. »

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. » Répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Ron roula des yeux.

« Dis moi … Tu as raconté des choses à Hermione ? » Demanda Harry avec air inquiet.

« Je ne cache rien à ma femme, moi. » Fit remarquer Ron avec les sourcils haussés et un air important. Harry plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Ça c'est parce qu'elle te tire trop bien les vers du nez. »

« Il y a de ça, effectivement. » Acquiesça Ron avec un sourire.

« Elle a dit quelque chose ? » Demanda prudemment Harry après une gorgée de vin.

« Elle a dit … « Quoi ?! » » S'exclama Ron, faisant sursauter Harry qui fut ensuite pris d'un rire nerveux.

« Je suis dans la merde ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes plus de l'avis d'Hermione que de celui de Ginny ? » Demanda Ron avec surprise.

Harry pondéra sa réponse, son regard alternant du liquide rouge dans son verre au feu dans la cheminée.

« Oui, je crois. »

Leur discussion dévia sur l'arrestation de la journée. L'homme que Ron avait finalement réussi à attraper dans le quartier moldu entourant Ste-Mangouste était Joe Smith, le frère cadet de feu Elliah Smith, la meilleure amie de Ginny à l'époque où celle-ci jouait encore au Quidditch. Sa sœur avait été un dommage collatéral d'une attaque d'anciens Mangemorts qui visait un attroupement d'officiels du Ministère. L'attentat avait été meurtrier et avait blessé des dizaines de personnes. Eli Smith était décédée à l'hôpital des suites de ses blessures quelques jours plus tard, le jour où les équipes de Ron et d'Harry avaient finalement réussi à attraper les criminels. Puisque les coupables avaient été jugés et emprisonnés, Joe Smith avait dû vouloir exercer sa vengeance sur une cible qui n'était pas hors d'atteinte.

Pour Ron, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à découvrir. Smith avait revendiqué la tentative d'assassinat et il n'avait semble-t-il aucune relation personnelle avec qui que ce soit. Il avait préparé et exécuté seul son attaque. Lorsqu'Harry lui demanda pourquoi il aurait envoyé un Impérius sur un moldu, Ron avait répondu qu'il avait dû essayer de faire sortir Draco, de l'amener à se rendre dans un lieu particulier pour l'abattre, mais qu'il avait dû faire preuve d'impatience et décider finalement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel plan.

C'était un peu léger pour Harry. L'histoire était cohérente, si tant est qu'on puisse comprendre les actions d'une personne folle de chagrin et de rage contre les mauvaises personnes, mais il manquait quelque chose. Pourquoi monter un tel plan pour le laisser tomber alors même qu'il s'apprête à fonctionner ?

Harry avait besoin de parler avec Hermione. Sa meilleure amie avait le don de le guider dans ses réflexions. De toute manière, l'enquête n'était pas terminée tant qu'ils n'auraient pas absolument tous les éléments en main pour pouvoir le juger.

 

**Jeudi**

Scène 30 – Scorpius et Harry

Scorpius ressemblait beaucoup à Albus, du moins dans son caractère. Il était calme, attentif, bien élevé, et savait mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal.

« Vous ne vivez pas ici d'habitude, si ? » Demanda-t-il au dessus de son bol de céréales le lendemain matin.

« Heu, non, en effet … C'est un peu ma deuxième maison. » Expliqua Harry en levant les yeux du Daily Prophet qu'il avait posé sur la table de la cuisine à côté de son café.

« Et vous restez tout seul dedans ? »

Harry se retint de pincer les lèvres, craignant de trahir sa nervosité.

« Quand j'en ai besoin, oui. » Répondit-il de façon évasive. Mais Scorpius interpréta mal ses paroles et son visage se décomposa légèrement.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois ici. »

Rapidement, Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Pas du tout Scorpius. »

Les yeux du petit Malfoy s'éclairèrent de nouveau, et il plongea sa cuillère dans son bol pour continuer à manger.

« Mon père m'a parlé de cette maison. Il m'a dit que c'était le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. C'est vrai ? »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son café et reposa précipitamment sa tasse. Combien de choses Draco avait-il pu lui raconter ?

« Heu, c'est exact, mais il y a peu de monde qui sait ce genre de choses. »

« Oui, je sais, il m'a dit de ne rien dire. Mais comme c'est votre maison … » Continua Scorpius d'un air entendu. Il avait l'air soudainement très jeune, comme un enfant le jour de Noël. C'était étrange, sachant que son père était encore en mauvais état.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement malgré tout.

« Oui, on m'a mis au parfum aussi. »

Scorpius rit aussi et continua son petit déjeuner.

« Est-ce que tu sais où avaient lieu les réunions secrètes ? » Demanda Harry après quelques minutes, un sourire de coin aux lèvres.

« Non ? »

« Ici, dans la cuisine. Et tu sais qui était assis à ta place ? » Scorpius était en bout de table, et il secoua légèrement la tête, toute son attention portée sur Harry.

« Albus Dumbledore. » Répondit Harry, l'air émerveillé de Scorpius faisant monter un rire guérisseur dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'apaisa un peu, enfin.

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour que Scorpius puisse voir son père et Harry se renseigner sur son état. Il y avait encore des traces des sorts de Ron sur les murs, mais Scorpius semblait trop pressé pour s'en préoccuper.

Pendant qu'il s'installait auprès de son père, Harry resta avec les médicomages dans le couloir. Ils restaient confiants malgré les frayeurs de la veille, mais ils avaient décidé de le maintenir endormi quelques jours le temps qu'il puisse guérir convenablement.

Harry était à la fois soulagé et déçu. Il allait devoir attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler à Draco malgré la quantité de questions qu'il avait à poser.

L'Auror à la porte avait changé. Harry ne le connaissait pas, mais Ron lui avait assuré qu'il était digne de confiance. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, le suppliant en silence de protéger Draco.

 

Scène 31 – Harry et Hermione

Après presque une heure à discuter avec Hermione de l'affaire, Harry et elle étaient simplement venus à la conclusion que si Ginny avait été là, ils auraient pu lui demander son aide pour cerner Joe Smith. L'homme s'était enfermé dans un mutisme agaçant et Ron en avait plus qu'assez de cette enquête. Maxwell le harcelait de messages, les journalistes l'attendaient à toutes les sorties du Ministère, et son patron lui demandait un dénouement rapide.

Hermione restait détachée, la seule d'entre eux capable de prendre le recul nécessaire pour garder une vision d'ensemble. Mais même elle restait bloquée. Elle grattait doucement le bois de la table basse du bout de ses ongles, assise en tailleur par terre en face d'Harry qui fixait le plafond, assis sur le canapé.

Scorpius dormait à l'étage et Harry avait protégé le salon d'un sort anti-espionnage. Il ne voulait absolument pas que le garçon puisse entendre leur discussion. Il était frustré, en quête de réponses qui lui échappaient. Ni Draco ni Smith ne parlaient, et il restait seul avec un cœur douloureux et un esprit encombré.

« Raconte-moi. » Fit soudainement Hermione.

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle, observant son visage calme et sans jugement, ses doigts croisés sous son menton dans une posture d'attention. Harry lui sourit tristement, son cœur se comprimant une énième fois dans sa poitrine. Il détourna le regard vers les flammes dans la cheminée.

« Je … » Il souffla et se mordit les lèvres. Il quitta l'âtre des yeux et regarda ses mains qui trituraient son jean. « Je crois que Scorpius est mon fils. »

Il l'avait finalement dit. L'aveu ne le soulagea pas, mais maintenant qu'il était sortit, il pouvait en faire quelque chose.

« Merde alors … » Souffla Hermione, forçant Harry à la regarder. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et ses mains étaient posées à plat sur la table, l'expression même de la surprise. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Elle eut un rire nerveux et passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en se forçant à respirer profondément.

« Je suis allé chez Draco pour trouver des traces de magie, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'étrange… » Il se frotta la moitié droite du visage. « J'y suis allé un peu fort, et je suis remonté assez loin … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » L'encouragea Hermione.

« J'ai réussi à identifier la magie de Draco et celle de Scorpius, jusqu'à ce que … Jusqu'à ce que j'en arrive au moment où la magie de Scorpius était _dans_ Draco. » Il grimaça, ne sachant pas s'il employait les bons mots pour exprimer son ressenti du moment. Il avait été tellement choqué par sa vision qu'il s'était déconnecté aussitôt, mais il était presque sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres en le fixant sans le voir.

« Scorpius a l'âge d'Albus ? »

« Il est un peu plus jeune. » Répondit Harry, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Hm, même, ça voudrait dire que tu nous en as fait deux en même temps. Très classe Harry. »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour échapper à l'air désabusé d'Hermione. Il cacha son visage et gémit derrière ses mains.

« Ca veut aussi dire que tu trompais Ginny alors qu'elle était enceinte. De mieux en mieux. »

« Arrête Hermione. » La supplia Harry en se penchant en avant. « Je sais déjà tout ça. Je suis une ordure, d'accord. » La culpabilité le rongeait bien assez sans qu'il faille que sa meilleure amie en rajoute une couche. Il s'était moqué de tout le monde, avait blessé tout le monde, mais celui qui avait le plus souffert était sans doute Draco.

« Je lui ai dit que Ginny était enceinte et il a disparu … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est débrouillé tout seul ? »

« Il s'est marié avec Astoria à cette époque là. Elle l'a donc couvert. Quelqu'un a déjà vu Astoria enceinte ? » Demanda Hermione d'un air lointain. Harry cessa de se cacher. Sa meilleure amie semblait se ficher de ce qu'il ressentait, elle essayait juste de comprendre la nouvelle affaire dans laquelle il la plongeait.

« J'en sais rien Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! » S'emporta-t-il soudainement, furieux.

Hermione le dévisagea avec froideur. Son visage avait la sévérité d'une mère devant l'erreur impensable de son fils.

« Tu es en colère Harry ? Tu lui en veux d'être parti ? Tu en veux à Ginny d'être partie et d'y mêler vos enfants ? » Sous son apparence calme et impérieuse, Harry pouvait voir le miroir de sa propre colère. « Je te rappelle que tu trompais Ginny avec lui, et que tu le trompais avec elle. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est de _ta_ faute. » L'acheva-t-elle sans aucune pitié avant de se lever en s'aidant de la table.

« Je rentre chez moi. Bonne nuit Harry. » Fit-elle froidement.

« Hermione. » L'arrêta Harry en se levant à son tour. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air désespéré et pathétique, mais il s'en fichait. C'était exactement comme cela qu'il se sentait. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Sa meilleure amie le considéra avec un calme empli de pitié qui ne froissa même pas son égo déjà piétiné.

« Fais la seule chose que tu saches bien faire. Protège tes enfants. Tous. »

 

**Vendredi**

Scène 32 – Harry et Lysander

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Le brouhaha du café moldu dans lequel il se trouvait lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait fait promettre à Scorpius de ne pas sortir de la maison et en avait élevé les protections pour ne laisser entrer que lui. Il espérait que ce que Maxwell avait à lui dire était assez important pour justifier qu'il laisse le garçon seul à Grimmauld alors qu'il était sous sa garde.

Le détective entra enfin dans le café, avec cinq minutes de retard qui avaient fait grincer les dents d'Harry, plus discret avec un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste que le costume qu'il portait lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Il avait attaché ses cheveux noirs et il portait de fines lunettes qui lui donnaient dix ans de moins. Il repéra Harry, s'installa en face de lui et lui serra la main.

« Désolé pour le retard. On peut se tutoyer ? » Demanda-t-il directement en remontant ses lunettes.

Harry le dévisagea puis haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux. »

« Okay. Déjà, Harry, comment va Draco ? »

La nouvelle attaque à Ste-Mangouste avait fait la une des journaux, Maxwell était très certainement au courant des événements.

« Il se stabilise. » Répondit Harry avant de ravaler la boule qui lui montait à la gorge.

« D'accord. Ensuite, du nouveau sur Joe Smith ? » Demanda Lysander avec empressement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce nom n'avait pas été divulgué. Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux mais Lysander tenta de l'envoyer balader d'un geste du bras assez peu aimable. La serveuse ne se démonta pas.

« Vous devez consommer si vous voulez rester, messieurs. »

« Je vais prendre un café s'il vous plaît. » Demanda Harry en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse devant l'impolitesse de Lysander.

« Rien pour moi, merci. » Répondit celui-ci. La serveuse s'éloigna et Maxwell darda ses yeux bleus nuits sur Harry comme s'il essayait de lire en lui des éléments de l'enquête.

« Comment connais-tu ce nom ? » Demanda Harry avec un air légèrement suspicieux. Le détective se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avec une expression dubitative.

« Vraiment, Harry ? C'est ça ta question ? A quoi crois-tu qu'on me paye ? »

« On te paye pour cette enquête ? »

Lysander souffla avec agacement.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu as des informateurs chez les Aurors. »

« Voilà. » Acquiesça Lysander avec un air agacé. L'échange était finalement assez amusant pour Harry.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu peux leur donner qui puisse les intéresser. »

« Un coup de main quand ils sont trop cons pour faire correctement leur boulot. » Rétorqua Lysander d'un ton acide, pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter pour une fois.

« D'accord … » Railla Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts sur la table. « Je sais ce que les Aurors savent sur Joe Smith. Et toi ? » Répondit-il finalement.

« Je sais que c'était une pauvre âme incapable de garder un boulot, qui n'a certainement pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour planifier un assassinat et qui n'est pas assez puissant pour lancer un Impérius. Je suis certain qu'on s'est servi de lui. »

C'était aussi le sentiment d'Harry mais il avait besoin d'un peu plus que des impressions.

« Tu as une preuve ? »

« Son appartement. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry avec circonspection.

« Je suis entré dans son appartement. » Il balaya le « Quoi ?! » d'Harry d'un geste du bras et enchaîna. « C'est ça, va le dire à Weasley, je m'en fiche. Quoiqu'il en soit, un type comme lui n'aurait pas pu se payer un luxe pareil. Quelqu'un l'entretien, et l'entretien bien. Tu as des contacts à Gringotts ? » Demanda-t-il encore juste avant que la serveuse ne revienne avec le café d'Harry.

Celui-ci la remercia et prit un malin plaisir à y verser tout doucement du sucre et à le touiller avec attention.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Pour me demander si j'ai des contacts à Gringotts ? »

A sa surprise, Lysander mordit à l'hameçon et implosa.

« Potter, je mets carte sur table, là, je te dis ce que je sais ! Je croyais que tu voulais trouver le fumier qui a fait ça ! » Il se leva brutalement, faisant vaciller la table, ce qui fit déborder le café d'Harry dans la coupelle.

En regardant l'air désespéré de Maxwell, Harry y lut une colère jumelle de la sienne. Le détective tenait à Draco et voulait à tout prix découvrir ce qui était arrivé, arrêter les coupables et lui permettre de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Harry pouvait tout à fait comprendre ce sentiment.

« Rassies-toi. » Commanda-t-il avant que Lysander ne s'éclipse. Buté, Maxwell resta debout, dardant Harry de ses yeux furieux. Ce dernier soupira et lui résuma le problème. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. »

Lysander sembla se calmer et se rassit lourdement sur la chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Boire du Véritasérum ? »

« Ca serait une excellente solution si ça n'était pas illégal. » Nota Harry en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Le café était bouillant mais il sirota tout de même une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue.

« Je m'en fiche. » Avoua Maxwell avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Harry haussa les siens puis soupira.

« Tant mieux, moi aussi je m'en fiche. »

 

Scène 33 – Harry et Scorpius

Harry fit un saut à Grimmauld pour s'assurer que Scorpius allait bien et déjeuner avec lui. Lorsqu'il ne le trouva ni au rez-de-chaussée ni au premier étage, il l'appela depuis les escaliers, un fond de panique dans la voix.

« J'arrive ! » Répondit aussitôt la voix du petit blond qui dévala les escaliers à tout vitesse jusqu'à le rejoindre.

« Désolé. » Souffla-t-il, un peu honteux. « Je regardais la chambre de Regulus, mon père m'a raconté son histoire et je voulais juste - »

« C'est pas grave. » Le coupa Harry avec un sourire soulagé. « Tu peux visiter, j'ai juste eu peur que tu ne sois plus là. »

« Je suis désolé … » S'excusa encore Scorpius avec un air ennuyé.

« C'est rien. » Répéta Harry en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule. « Viens manger. »

Une fois à table, Scorpius mangea dans le calme, poussant les mêmes petits soupirs de satisfaction qu'Albus lorsqu'il mangeait, comme s'il était réconforté d'avoir enfin de la nourriture dans l'estomac.

« Ton père t'a raconté beaucoup d'histoires, on dirait. » Sourit Harry en lui resservant de l'eau.

Scorpius le remercia puis sourit largement à l'évocation de son père.

« Oui, plein. Surtout sur vous et Severus Snape, vos parents, Regulus … » énuméra-t-il pensivement. Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry cherchait une quelconque ressemblance physique entre Scorpius et lui, ou même avec ses enfants. La forme de ses yeux était proche de celle des yeux d'Albus, mais la couleur, bien que légèrement verte, était typiquement Malfoy. Son nez était moins pointu que celui de Draco, mais son visage encore rond renseignait assez peu sur les traits qu'il aurait une fois adulte. Il avait un peu de la bouche de Lily, pleine et rose, mais c'était peut-être chercher un peu loin. D'autant que sa chevelure le classait immédiatement parmi les Malfoy. Son sourire était le même que celui de Draco, plein de dents blanches bien alignées.

« J'aime bien l'histoire de Regulus. Il a beau avoir fait de mauvais choix, il a aussi fait des choses incroyablement courageuses. »

« C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Harry en continuant son observation.

« C'est dommage qu'on ne parle pas plus de lui en Histoire de la Magie. Je me rends compte qu'ils en mettent bien moins dans les livres que ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. A moins que mon père ait inventé des choses, mais j'en doute … »

Harry sourit distraitement et piqua quelques haricots verts dans son assiette.

« Mon histoire préférée, c'est celle de Severus. Papa me l'a racontée tellement de fois que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu. Il me manque, même, parfois. »

« Il me manque aussi. » Sourit Harry avec un peu d'émotion. Il avait beau n'avoir vu le véritable visage de Snape que quelques instants, ces secondes étaient gravées à jamais dans son cœur. L'homme avait laissé une trace indélébile dans sa vie, honorant la mémoire de sa mère jusqu'à la mort. C'était sans aucun doute la plus triste et la plus belle histoire de cette époque.

« Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des histoires pour vous … » Termina Scorpius avec un petit sourire de coin désolé qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue.

Harry tiqua. Ce sourire, cette fossette, c'était le dénominateur commun de ses enfants. C'était Lily qui faisait à moitié l'innocente après avoir inondé la salle de bain, c'était Albus qui le battait aux échecs, et c'était James qu'il avait surpris en train d'essayer d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël en avance. C'était son propre sourire de coin.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry pointa le doigt jusqu'à toucher la fossette en train de disparaître, puis l'écarta en riant légèrement. Scorpius porta la main à son visage avec une expression surprise.

« J'avais quelque chose sur la joue ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

« Non, tu as une fossette quand tu souris de coin. » Expliqua Harry.

« Ah … Oui. » Rigola un peu Scorpius sans se soucier plus longtemps de l'étrangeté de la situation, et sans voir les yeux brillants d'Harry qui se dépêcha de finir son assiette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Scène 34 – Harry et Lysander

Harry invita Lysander à entrer dans son salon, le suivit et apposa toutes les sécurités nécessaires sur la porte et sur les murs.

Sur la table basse se trouvait une fiole de Véritasérum, une bouteille de whiskey et une autre de vin, ainsi que divers verres pouvant supporter tous ces liquides. Le Véritasérum avait un goût détestable, pratique pour ne pas pouvoir le diluer subrepticement dans la boisson de quelqu'un, si bien qu'il leur fallait de quoi faire passer l'amertume de la potion.

Lysander ne se fit pas prier et s'installa dans un fauteuil, laissant à Harry son canapé. Il se servit une rasade de whiskey sans même demander puis soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège avant d'engloutir le liquide.

« Ah … J'en avais besoin… »

Maxwell avait un côté sans gêne et mal élevé qui l'agaçait et l'amusait en même temps. Il ressemblait à un sale gosse dans le corps d'un adulte. Harry se pencha et ouvrit la fiole de Véritasérum. Il en versa la moitié à Lysander et l'autre dans son verre. Il se servit aussi un verre de vin et posa sa baguette à côté de lui.

« Toi aussi ? » S'étonna le détective en croisant ses longues jambes.

« Je me doute que tu allais me le demander. »

« Certes … Allons-y alors. » Décida Lysander en attrapant son verre. Il le fit tinter contre celui d'Harry et avala le Véritasérum d'une traite. Harry se dépêcha de lui servir un autre whiskey avant qu'il ne s'étouffe avec le goût infâme de la potion. Lysander le but avec gratitude et hoqueta en se tapant le torse.

« Nom d'une bourse de Gobelin, c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Tu n'en avais jamais bu ? »

« Non. Toi, si ? »

« Bien sûr, ça fait partie de l'entraînement des Aurors. Ça nous apprend comment poser les bonnes questions. »

Lysander leva les yeux au ciel. Harry savait ce qu'il pensait des Aurors, il était inutile pour lui d'exprimer sa pensée.

Harry déglutit et approcha la potion de sa bouche. Avec une prière aux esprits des grands sorciers qu'il connaissait, il avala le contenu du verre en luttant contre le haut-le-cœur qui l'assaillit.

Il posa le verre et attrapa fébrilement celui qui contenait le vin pour en boire plusieurs gorgées qui délogèrent le goût du Véritasérum de sa bouche.

« Bordel de merde. C'est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs. » Commenta-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main. Lysander rit légèrement et retira tranquillement ses chaussures.

« Fais comme chez toi. » Railla Harry.

« Merci. » Répondit Lysander avec un sourire insolent. « Alors, ça fait déjà effet tu penses ? »

« Aucune idée. Essayons. »

« Est-ce que tu couches avec Draco ? » Demanda de but en blanc Lysander avec une moue satisfaite de sa propre bêtise.

Harry bafouilla alors que les mots tentaient de sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

« Non. » Réussit-il à dire. Lysander avait mal posé sa question. Il pouvait bien se moquer de l'entrainement d'Auror, mais il ne le battrait pas à ce jeu-là.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Draco ? » Raté.

Harry lutta contre lui-même sans succès.

« Oui. »

« Ahah ! Je le savais ! » S'exclama Lysander avant de rire.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Draco ? » Demanda Harry pour se venger.

« Non. » Sourit Lysander, battant tranquillement Harry à son propre jeu.

Tant mieux songea-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu y a déjà pensé ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Maxwell sans une once d'hésitation en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de tuer Draco Malfoy ? » Lança Harry, rentrant dans le vif du sujet. Lysander reprit un visage sérieux.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de tuer qui que ce soit ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu as participé à la tentative d'assassinat sur Draco Malfoy ? »

« Non. »

« Quelle est ton intention en participant à cette enquête ? »

« Trouver qui a essayé de tuer Draco et les faire payer. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà échangé des informations à des journalistes contre de l'argent ou des services ? »

Lysander se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, cherchant à repousser la réponse qui avançait inexorablement vers ses lèvres.

« Hmpf, oui. »

Harry lui offrit un regard désabusé.

« Mais je ne le ferai pas pour cette affaire ! » Se défendit Lysander en se penchant en avant.

« C'est ça. »

« Ce n'est même pas une affaire, c'est personnel ! On s'est servi de moi pour attirer Draco dans un traquenard... » Maxwell souffla en regardant ses mains. La culpabilité devait le ronger autant qu'elle dévastait Harry.

« Comment considères-tu Draco ? »

« Comme un ami. »

« Comment te considère-t-il ? »

Lysander sembla réfléchir. Sa réponse ne pouvait pas être poussée par le Véritasérum, puisqu'elle ne lui demandait que ce qu'il croyait être vrai, et non l'absolue vérité.

« Je l'ignore. Je pense qu'il me tolère. »

« C'est un peu faible … » Souffla Harry avec un air désolé. « Accepter de prendre du Véritasérum pour un type qui te tolère, c'est un sacrifice. »

« Qu'il me tolère, c'est déjà plus que ce qu'il fait avec n'importe qui. Il ne parle à personne. » Répondit Lysander en haussant les épaules. « Alors je prends ce qu'on me donne. »

Harry sourit doucement, presque touché par la loyauté de Lysander envers une personne aussi fermée que Draco.

« Est-ce que tu es satisfait ? »

« Par quoi ? » Demanda automatique Harry, la question étant trop ouverte pour qu'il puisse apporter une réponse. Satisfait par le vin, la chaleur ambiante ? Satisfait sexuellement, amoureusement ? Satisfait par la politique actuelle ou sa vie en général ?

« Par mes réponses. »

« Ah, oui. » Répondit Harry.

« Parfait. Alors à moi. »

Harry se cala plus profondément dans le canapé, prêt à répondre aux questions de Lysander.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de tuer Draco Malfoy ? »

« Non. Jamais. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. »

Lysander écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui ? »

« Tom Jedusor, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback -. » Répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'arrêter, surpris que Lysander lui pose la question.

« Ahhh ! Voldemort, je suis con, bien sûr … Désolé. » Maxwell balaya l'épisode par un de ses habituels mouvements de la main puis enchaina sous le sourire d'Harry. Il n'en était même pas à la moitié de la liste.

« Est-ce que tu as participé à la tentative d'assassinat sur Draco Malfoy ? »

« Non. »

« Hmm … Bon … Ensuite il ne reste plus que le bonus. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda bêtement Harry, soudain sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Draco ? »

« Je l'aim – Maxwell ! » S'exclama Harry, à la fois furieux de la question et embarrassé par la réponse quasi automatique qui était sortie de sa bouche sans même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser à deux fois.

Lysander se mit à ricaner, très amusé par la situation.

« Au moins je peux être certain que tu ne lui veux pas de mal. » Sourit-il avant de se pencher vers la table pour se servir un nouveau whiskey.

Harry l'imita pour attraper son verre de vin dans lequel il but une gorgée.

« Je me trompe ou tu es marié ? » Demanda soudainement Lysander comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir. Il ne percutait pas très vite, pour un détective. Ou peut-être était-ce la faute du whiskey.

« C'est exact. » Répondit Harry aussi calmement que possible compte tenu des circonstances.

« Et … Donc ? »

« Donc c'est compliqué. Tu es bien curieux. » Grogna Harry avec un regard agacé en direction de Lysander qui, goguenard, croisa les jambes sur le fauteuil, remuant ses orteils dans ses chaussettes noires.

« J'aime ce genre d'histoires, c'est mon côté terriblement romantique. »

Harry pouffa, amusé malgré lui par l'expression faussement extatique de Lysander qui roula ensuite des yeux.

« Est-ce que Scorpius est ici ? » Demanda-t-il alors d'une façon très pertinente.

« Oui. » fut obligé de répondre Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

« Relax Harry. Tant mieux s'il est ici, il est en sécurité. »

« En sécurité contre quoi ? »

« Je me dis que quiconque essaye d'atteindre son père pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à lui aussi. »

« Si tu répètes à qui que ce soit qu'il est ici … » Menaça Harry d'une voix grondante.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. » Le rassura Lysander avec un sourire confiant. « Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis ici que pour trouver qui à fait ça à Draco. Et un peu aussi pour le plaisir de t'ennuyer. Tu es un sujet très amusant. » Avoua Lysander d'un sourire plein de dents.

« Je t'emmerde. » Rétorqua Harry, plein de maturité, avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

 

**Samedi**

Scène 34 – Albus et Lily

Albus termina de lire la lettre de son père et ne cacha pas son soupir malgré les coups d'œil surpris de ses voisins. Scorpius allait bien, mais son père lui avouait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre contact avec leur mère.

Une petite forme se glissa près de lui et attrapa un toast dans son assiette.

« Bonjour Al' » Souffla Lily avant d'enfourner la moitié du toast dans sa petite bouche.

« Salut Lily » Sourit tristement son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y'a plus de jus d'orange à ta table ? »

« Si, mais j'en veux bien un verre. » Répondit la petite fille avec un sourire.

« Tu as reçu une lettre de Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que son frère lui servait un verre. Elle l'accepta en le remerciant et regarda son visage triste.

« Oui … Et toi ? »

« Non, mais vous lui avez dit que j'étais au courant ? S'il ne le sait pas, il ne doit pas savoir quoi me dire… »

« C'est vrai … » Soupira Albus. Il avait mal à la tête. Il dormait mal, et malgré la présence de Rose dans sa classe, il se sentait seul sans Scorpius.

« Je pourrais lui parler dans le miroir ? » Proposa Lily, pleine d'espoir.

Albus la considéra avec attention, notant sa petite mine et son sourire figé. Il remit ses cheveux roux derrière une de ses oreilles et lui sourit.

« Okay. Tu veux y aller maintenant ? »

« Ouais ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de vider son verre d'une traite et de descendre du banc.

Albus la guida hors de la Grande Salle et profita de passer derrière James pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Leur frère aîné tourna la tête vers eux et se leva précipitamment pour les suivre. Ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit couloir perpendiculaire au principal.

Albus tapota le miroir de sa baguette et appela leur père d'une voix ferme. Il leur répondit presque aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis de fatigue mais il était en meilleur état que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

« Bonjour A… Bonjour vous trois. Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, comme surpris de les voir agglutinés devant le miroir pour le voir.

« Papa, Al' et James m'ont dit pour la lettre de Maman, c'est vrai qu'elle est partie ? » Interrogea immédiatement Lily d'une petite voix, n'ayant pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.

Leur père se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis ferma un instant les yeux.

« Attendez une seconde. » Le miroir bougea et ils crurent voir une table et un journal. « Excuse-moi Scorpius, je reviens. » Entendirent-ils.

« Bonjour Scorpius ! » S'exclama automatiquement Albus alors que son père se déplaçait dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Albus ! » Entendirent-ils le petit Malfoy répondre au loin.

Leur père réapparut alors qu'il marchait vers une autre pièce.

« Je te le passerai après si tu veux Albus. »

Il s'installa dans un canapé et ils reconnurent la maison du Square Grimmauld.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison ? » Demanda James avec un air soupçonneux.

Leur père pinça les lèvres, comme pris sur le fait, et bafouilla avant de trouver une réponse convenable.

« Je pense que votre mère a besoin d'un peu de calme. Et je doute qu'héberger Scorpius le temps que l'enquête se termine lui fasse plaisir. Donc je préfère qu'il reste à Grimmauld avec moi. »

« Tu as pu lui parler ? » Demanda Lily.

« J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je vais réessayer aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'elle ? »

« Non. » Répondit sombrement James alors que les deux autres secouaient un peu la tête.

« D'accord. Je vous tiens au courant. »

« Papa, elle part vraiment ? » Interrogea Lily avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur, il faut que je lui parle. »

« Elle ne veut plus nous voir ? » Demanda-t-elle encore, ses yeux marron commençant à briller de larmes.

« C'est faux Lily, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. » La rassura son père, provoquant un curieux rire désabusé chez James.

« James … » Commença leur père.

« Tu as lu la lettre comme Albus et moi, non ? » Demanda l'aîné d'une voix blanche.

« Elle était en colère, elle ne pensait sans doute pas ce qu'elle a écrit. » Mentit leur père d'un ton très convainquant.

« Tu parles … Même si elle ne le pensait pas … L'écrire … Et nous envoyer ça … ? » L'émotion faisait bafouiller James qui s'éloigna d'eux, préférant fuir la discussion.

Dans le miroir, leur père retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez. Lily était au bord des larmes et Albus lui frotta doucement le bras.

« Je vais venir vous voir demain, d'accord ? En attendant, prenez soin les uns des autres. »

Albus hocha courageusement la tête et Lily renifla.

« Et qui prend soin de toi Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue, les larmes déformant sa voix.

Harry sourit doucement, touché par l'inquiétude de sa fille.

« Ron et Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ça va aller. Promis. »

 

Scène 35 – Harry et Ginny

Ron était occupé et Hermione faisait la tête, mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin. La promesse à ses enfants lui avait donné un sursaut de courage tout juste suffisant pour qu'il revienne chez lui, au milieu des débris de son salon.

Il lança le sort de détection qui le prévint qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage. Ne voulant pas faire fuir sa femme avant d'avoir eu la chance de lui parler, il se déplaça jusqu'aux escaliers en silence et les grimpa discrètement.

La porte de leur chambre était ouverte. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il vit Ginny penchée sur une des grosses valises qu'elle emmenait pendant les championnats de Quidditch. Elle portait la robe qu'il préférait, une longue robe d'un vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et qui donnait l'impression que ses longs cheveux roux étaient une cascade de flammes coulant dans son dos.

« Ginny. » L'interpella-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Tu fais tes valises ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, presque trop fatigué pour être blessé par son comportement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es venu m'en empêcher ? »

« Ça dépend … Est-ce que tu veux que je t'en empêche ? » Interrogea Harry avec un sourcil haussé.

Ginny pinça les lèvres et se détourna de lui, ses épaules se recroquevillant comme si elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ginny, pourquoi tu as envoyé cette lettre aux enfants ? »

« Pour leur dire la vérité. » Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Quelle vérité ? Tout ce que tu as fait c'est leur faire du mal. »

Ginny crispa ses doigts autour d'une cape qu'elle avait pliée dans sa valise et eut un gémissement étranglé.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une si petite voix qu'Harry ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il préférait avoir mal compris.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas te moquer de moi encore longtemps ? Tu vas me mentir encore longtemps ? » Ajouta-t-elle, son corps se crispant tel un chat sur le point de bondir. Elle se tourna vers lui, sa baguette en main, pointée vers lui.

Harry la fixa avec un mélange de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Que croyait-elle savoir ?

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Interrogea-t-il, son poignet s'assouplissant subrepticement, prêt à réceptionner sa baguette si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Telle une furie, elle se détourna de lui, ferma sa valise et la rétrécit pour la glisser dans sa poche.

« Ginny ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas menaçant, la baguette en avant.

« Tu sais _très_ bien de quoi je parle. » Cracha-t-elle. « Tu espères juste que ça ne soit pas ce que tu crois. »

Elle le dépassa et sortit de la chambre sans rencontrer de résistance tant Harry était choqué. Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir disparaître dans le couloir.

« Ah, et au cas où ça ne serait pas encore clair, je te quitte et je veux divorcer ! » Cria-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, Harry à sa suite.

« Attends, Gin ! Et les enfants ?! »

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée pour se tourner vers lui. Il s'arrêta dans les escaliers, prenant toute l'ampleur de sa colère et de sa souffrance dans son regard flamboyant.

« Demande donc à Malfoy de s'en occuper. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale avant de transplaner.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry à personne en particulier. Il resta immobile quelques longues secondes dans les escaliers, avant de s'asseoir brutalement sur les marches. Le front contre les genoux, il passa interminables instants de panique à se demander ce que sa femme avait bien pu vouloir dire. Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait plus des enfants ? C'était vraiment ce qu'il devait comprendre ? Que savait-elle vraiment ?

 

Scène 36 – Harry et Lysander

Lysander détailla Harry pendant quelques minutes sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Son regard était vitreux derrière ses lunettes, et il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter la nuque et de tripoter son jean au niveau des genoux.

Ils étaient dans le salon d'Harry, au Square Grimmauld. Ils étaient censés discuter des suites de l'enquête, mais Harry n'était pas très loquace et Lysander avait fini par laisser la discussion mourir pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Cet homme avait l'air d'avoir de sacrés problèmes.

« Harry ? »

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et tourna son attention vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a environ cinq minutes, je t'ai demandé s'il y avait du nouveau. J'en conclus qu'il n'y en a pas ? »

Harry toussota, retira ses lunettes et se frotta brutalement les yeux.

« Heu, non, rien de nouveau. » Sa voix était cassée, sans doute par la fatigue. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis quelques temps.

« C'est ta femme ou Draco qui te met dans cet état ? » Demanda très franchement Lysander, caressant son menton d'un air intéressé.

« Ma femme. » Répondit rapidement Harry avant de lui conseiller du regard de ne pas aller plus loin. « Pourquoi voulais-tu un contact à Gringotts ? »

« Pour connaître les mouvements sur son compte, si quelqu'un lui dépose de l'argent, ce genre de choses. »

« Un contact ne suffirait pas pour obtenir ce genre d'informations. Il faut un mandat. »

« Alors demande à Weasley ? »

« Je peux lui soumettre l'idée, oui. Je ferai ça. Autre chose ? » Demanda Harry, qui avait l'air d'avoir hâte d'en finir.

Vaguement vexé mais aussi un peu amusé, Lysander haussa les épaules.

« Pas d'autre piste pour le moment. J'essaye de me renseigner sur les habitudes de Smith, mais c'est peu intéressant. Par contre, ta femme était amie avec sa sœur, non ? Je suppose que c'est mort, pour avoir des infos ? »

« C'est mort, oui. » Répondit froidement Harry. Il y avait donc plus que de l'eau dans le gaz.

« Elle t'a quitté ? » Se risqua à demander Lysander avec une légère grimace.

Harry ne se fatigua même pas à le foudroyer du regard. Son visage désabusé en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

« D'accord. Mais, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Plus de place pour Draco, non ? » Proposa Maxwell, essayant de remonter un peu de moral d'Harry pour qu'il cesse d'afficher cette affreuse tête de chiot écrasé.

Harry eut un rire ironique et coinça ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Disons ça, oui, disons ça … »

 

Scène 37 – Harry

Ses yeux avaient eu le temps de s'adapter à l'obscurité, mais sans ses lunettes, le plafond n'était qu'une surface grise et floue qui n'avait rien d'intéressant. Pourtant, cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il le fixait en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de se calmer assez pour pouvoir s'endormir.

Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir à Grimmauld. Ce matelas était plus ferme qu'à la maison. Ginny préférait les lits plus mous et Harry avait fini par s'habituer à la confortable impression que le matelas les enveloppait. La chambre principale de la maison Black lui rappelait Draco. Celui-ci avait tendance à s'endormir tout au bord du lit et à se réveiller en plein milieu, confortablement collé à Harry ou l'ayant au contraire presque éjecté du matelas pendant son sommeil.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et enfonça son nez dans un oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il inspira profondément mais ne sentit qu'une odeur de lessive. Il soupira.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire aux enfants ? Certainement pas que leur mère ne voulait plus les voir. Elle était juste en colère et s'en voudrait certainement de les avoir abandonnés. Il devait lui laisser une ouverture au cas où elle changerait d'avis. C'était une mère, elle reviendrait forcément vers eux.

Il pouvait leur dire qu'elle prenait un peu de recul et qu'elle les recontacterait quand elle irait mieux. James ne le croirait pas, et Albus et Lily finiraient par comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que l'enquête qui avait mis leur mère dans cet état. La lettre était ambiguë, on pouvait lire entre les lignes qu'Harry avait trompé Ginny, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Et que Scorpius était « la graine du mal » …

Harry serra les dents. Ce choix de mots était terrible. Il n'accusait pas qu'Harry et Draco, il accusait Scorpius d'exister. Pour toutes les erreurs qu'Harry avait pu faire dans sa vie, en rien Scorpius n'était responsable. Ni Draco, d'ailleurs …

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc prêt à lâcher ses flèches. Il avait tellement besoin de parler à Draco, de mettre des mots sur cette situation, de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Il espérait qu'en comprenant Draco, il réussirait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses propres idées.

Il était évident qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Il se redressa dans son lit et attira ses lunettes à lui par la simple force de sa magie. Il les jucha sur son nez et alluma la lumière. Il descendit du lit, s'habilla et quitta la maison par la cheminée.

Une fois dans le lobby de Ste-Magouste, il suivit le même couloir que d'habitude. Il était désert, et aucun Auror ne se tenait devant la porte de Draco.

Pris de panique, Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se mit à courir. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, ses lèvres prêtes à jeter un sort aux possibles intrus.

L'Auror que Ron avait posté tendit sa propre baguette vers sa gorge avant de la baisser en le reconnaissant. Il avait une autre baguette dans les mains, sans doute celle de la femme qui se tenait debout près du lit. Astoria Greengrass.

Celle-ci lui offrit à peine un regard avant de retourner son attention vers son ex-mari qui dormait avec une expression un peu plus détendue que d'habitude. Sa tête était légèrement tournée vers le côté et il avait la bouche entre-ouverte. S'il savait qu'autant de monde le voyait ainsi, il crèverait de honte.

« Monsieur Potter » Le salua Astoria sans le regarder.

« Bonsoir Madame Greengrass, désolé, j'ai cru que … » Il bafouilla quelques syllabes inintelligibles et abandonna son explication.

« Tout va bien Monsieur Potter, l'Auror Sparrow a déjà pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers l'Auror qui hocha discrètement la tête. Il se rendit alors compte que pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à Astoria. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenue que Scorpius était chez lui, il ne savait même pas si le petit Malfoy avait été en contact avec sa mère. Est-ce que Ron avait tenté de la joindre ? Elle pouvait faire partie des suspects. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mentionnée ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ?

Son implication dans l'affaire l'avait rendu parfaitement aveugle, et il comprit soudainement l'agacement de son meilleur ami. S'il l'avait laissé s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'enquête et lui avait trop facilement donné les rênes, Harry aurait très bien pu tout foutre en l'air sans s'en rendre compte. Il déglutit douloureusement.

« Comment va Scorpius ? » Demanda doucement Astoria en se tournant finalement vers lui. Sa longue robe bleu nuit tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles dans une cascade de soie chatoyante dans la lumière étrange de la pièce. Son cou nu portait simplement une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif en forme d'arbre. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en arrière pour en maîtriser les boucles. Son nez était droit et long, ses yeux bleus en amandes et ses lèvres fines et étroites. Scorpius ne lui ressemblait ni de près ni de loin.

« Il va bien. » Répondit Harry. Cette femme avait sans doute les réponses qu'il attendait mais en regardant Draco, il ne pouvait se résoudre à poser ses questions à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. L'élégante Astoria refuserait probablement de lui répondre, de toute manière. Par contre, elle allait devoir répondre à celles de Ron.

Après un dernier regard à Draco, Harry sortit de la chambre pour attendre la sorcière. Après s'être installé sur l'une des chaises qui bordaient le couloir, il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était deux heures du matin, que faisait-elle là à cette heure-ci ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apprit qu'elle était déjà passée au bureau de Ron. Il se fit confirmer l'information par l'Auror Sparrow mais n'était toujours pas très sûr de devoir les croire. Astoria Greengrass était une femme étrange. Il avait connu sa sœur Daphné à Poudlard qui était une des amies de Pansy Parkinson, et il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir d'elle. Mais étant plus jeune, Astoria n'avait sans doute pas croisé le chemin d'Harry. Elle avait le port altier à la fois agaçant et séduisant des soi-disant Sang-purs. Son regard était malgré tout fatigué et la lumière du couloir lui donnait un teint blafard.

Elle lui demanda de la raccompagner jusqu'au lobby, et Harry accepta. A marcher ainsi à côté d'elle, il se sentait complètement débraillé. Il portait le même jean depuis plusieurs jours et il était certain que ses cheveux avaient prit la forme de son oreiller.

« Est-ce que vous enquêtez vous aussi sur cette affaire ? » Demanda calmement l'ex-femme de Draco en regardant droit devant elle. Il ne pouvait ni lui dire oui, ni lui dire non. L'un comme l'autre aurait été un mensonge.

« J'essaye. » Proposa-t-il à la place.

« Tant mieux. » Répondit-elle, surprenant Harry. « Je suppose que Lysander Maxwell vous a déjà proposé son aide. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous conseille d'accepter. Il est plus digne de confiance qu'il n'en a l'air. »

Harry n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise comment travailler, mais puisqu'il s'était déjà plus ou moins associé au détective, rétorquer quoi que ce soit aurait été de mauvaise foi.

« J'y penserai. » Répondit-il à la place. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous là que maintenant ? » Ajouta-t-il, posant l'une des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans la chambre.

« Je n'ai reçu l'hibou express de Monsieur Weasley qu'aujourd'hui. J'habite en Nouvelle-Zélande, et j'ai peur que le transplanage de hibou ne soit pas encore tout à fait au point. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Les hiboux express à longue distance avaient tendance à se perdre ou simplement à disparaître. A cause d'un transplanage raté ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop désorientés pour retrouver leur chemin.

« Comment gardez-vous contact avec Scorpius ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Par la poste moldue. » Répondit Astoria en lui jetant un coup d'œil, visiblement amusée par la surprise d'Harry. « C'est bien plus lent mais surtout beaucoup plus fiable. »

Il était presque drôle d'imaginer des Sang-purs aller à la poste déposer leur courrier mais l'instant n'était pas à l'humour.

« J'envoie mes lettres à Pré-au-lard et elles sont ensuite envoyées par Hibou à Poudlard. » Fit-elle pour terminer son explication.

Ils étaient arrivés au lobby.

« J'ai laissé l'adresse de mon hôtel à Monsieur Weasley, mais vous pouvez me contacter par l'intermédiaire de Lysander, si besoin. »

« D'accord– »

« Pourrais-je voir Scorpius demain ? » Le coupa Astoria, sa voix trahissant un sentiment d'urgence qui semblait tout à fait légitime de la part d'une mère. Même si elle ne l'avait pas porté, elle restait la femme qui l'avait élevé.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Harry presque sans réfléchir.

Astoria soupira de soulagement et il put très nettement distinguer la femme anxieuse qui se cachait derrière ce masque élaboré. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Draco sur ce point.

« Je vous enverrai un hibou dans la matinée. » Promit-il. Elle lui sourit presque timidement.

« Merci de l'avoir pris chez vous. Poudlard est parfois très difficile à vivre pour lui, ça doit être encore pire en ce moment. »

« Heu … De rien. » Répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. « Qui vous a dit qu'il était chez moi ? »

« Monsieur Weasley. » Expliqua calmement Astoria. « A demain Monsieur Potter. Prenez soin d'eux. » Ajouta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire énigmatique.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimanche**

Scène 38 – Draco et Scorpius

Draco reprit peu à peu conscience. Quelqu'un lui touchait les cheveux et il avait froid aux pieds. La douleur sourde dans sa poitrine était toujours présente, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. La main s'arrêta.

« Papa ? » L'appela son fils dont le visage devait se trouver très près du sien pour qu'il l'entende si distinctement. Draco se rendit peu à peu compte qu'une forme chaude était allongée contre son flanc droit et lui tenait la main.

« Scorp'… » Souffla Draco d'une voix rauque qui lui brûla la gorge. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda son Scorpius, sa main reprenant son jeu avec ses cheveux. Draco réalisa qu'ils devaient être très sales et s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait été horrifié qu'il les touche. Mais le geste était trop réconfortant pour qu'il lui demande d'arrêter. Il lui donnait quelque chose d'autre que la douleur sur quoi se concentrer.

« J'ai vu mieux … » Avoua-t-il péniblement. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger un muscle. Il avait aussi très envie de se laver les dents.

« Alors ne parle pas. »

Draco réussit à sourire un peu et à caresser la main de son fils de son pouce.

« Ils ont arrêté l'homme de l'hôpital. » L'informa Scorpius. Pendant une seconde, son père fut incapable de savoir de qui il parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du bruit, de l'impressionnant bouclier de Scorpius et du visage à la fois paniqué et furieux d'Harry.

« Depuis je vis chez Harry, en attendant qu'ils finissent l'enquête. »

Draco eut un pincement au cœur qui lui envoya une décharge de douleur dans tout le corps. Chez Harry ?

« Quoi ? » Gémit-il, luttant pour ouvrir les yeux et voir son fils.

« A Grimmauld. » Précisa Scorpius d'une voix excitée. « J'ai vu la chambre de Regulus et pour manger je m'assois à la place de Dumbledore ! »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? » Demanda Draco avec difficulté, abandonnant la lutte contre ses paupières qui refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Harry et les événements s'enchaînaient dans le désordre sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard alors il m'a mis sous protection. » Expliqua Scorpius.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Supplia presque Draco avec un sentiment d'urgence tel que la douleur se dilua et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

« Non, il est à Poudlard … » S'excusa son fils en entrant dans son champ de vision. Draco voyait flou et la lumière bleue lui donnait l'impression de voir un être de l'eau. « Mais il y a deux Aurors devant la porte, ne t'inquiète pas. Un pour toi et un pour moi. » Sourit Scorpius.

« Il est allé voir ses enfants. » Dit-il encore après un instant, son visage s'assombrissant.

Draco serra plus fermement la main de son fils dans une faible et vaine tentative de le réconforter.

« Sa femme l'a quitté. Enfin, je crois. »

Un nouvel éclair balaya le corps de Draco qui referma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Était-ce de sa faute, de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, ou bien cela n'avait-il rien à voir ?

« Papa ? » L'appela Scorpius d'une voix inquiète.

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas… » Souffla Draco pour le rassurer.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus content que ça. » Il pouvait presque l'entendre sourire, et ce ne fut que la douleur qui l'empêcha lui-même de rire.

 

Scène 39 – Harry

James et Lily attendaient déjà devant la gargouille qui protégeait les escaliers menant au bureau de Neville. Harry pressa le pas pour les rejoindre, mais fut devancé par Lily qui se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il la souleva malgré son poids et son dos fatigué et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Ca va ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en essayant de voir son visage, lui caressant la joue. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se cacher dans son cou. Il reprit sa marche vers James et tenta de lui sourire, mais l'expression sombre de son fils qui détournait les yeux l'en empêcha.

« Bonjour James. » Le salua-t-il en tendant sa main libre vers ses cheveux pour lui frotter affectueusement la tête. Son fils ne se dégagea pas et son visage crispé réussit à sourire un peu malgré ses yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Salut Papa. » Répondit-il de sa voix déjà grave.

« Où est Albus ? » Demanda Harry. Il était légèrement en retard, et savait son fils cadet toujours très ponctuel.

« Il est déjà en haut. » Répondit James. Il se tourna pour prononcer « Tangfastics » et Harry constata que Neville avait conservé l'habitude de Dumbledore d'utiliser des noms de friandises comme mot de passe, étendant le répertoire à des bonbons moldus.

Harry reposa Lily qui lui prit la main pour monter les escaliers que dévoilait la gargouille, et ils toquèrent à la porte.

Albus leur ouvrit, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Il avait de vilaines cernes et il paraissait encore plus frêle que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Papa. »

« Bonjour Albus, désolé pour le retard. » S'excusa Harry d'un air presque désolé qui fit légèrement sourire Albus.

Neville se leva de son bureau, attirant l'attention d'Harry qui le salua.

« Salut Neville, désolé pour tout ça. »

« Pas de problème, Harry. » Sourit Neville. Si Minerva était restée directrice, elle aurait sans doute envoyé Harry paître s'il lui avait demandé à pouvoir discuter avec ses enfants un week-end où aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était prévue. « Tu pourras me rejoindre en salle des prof' quand vous aurez terminé ? J'aimerais te parler. »

« Si c'est au sujet du poste… » Commença Harry.

« J'aurais au moins essayé ... » Soupira Neville avec un sourire amusé. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'Harry finirait par accepter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Neville lui proposait depuis des années, mais Harry avait déjà refusé cet été. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'année prochaine.

« Désolé. » Sourit Harry. « Merci encore. »

Neville balaya ses remerciements et passa à côté de lui pour quitter son bureau, non sans avoir serré brièvement l'épaule de son ami pour lui montrer son soutien.

Seul face à ses enfants, Harry se trouvait plus démuni que seul face à une horde de Mangemorts.

« Alors, tu as vu Maman ? » Demanda Albus une demi-seconde après que la porte se soit refermée.

« Oui. » Répondit brièvement Harry avant de désigner le canapé. « On va s'asseoir d'abord. »

James leva les yeux au ciel et traina les pieds. Albus et Lily s'installèrent sans broncher et Harry souleva un des sièges qui se trouvaient en face du bureau de Neville pour le poser devant eux.

Il s'assit, tentant d'afficher un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas et se tint les mains pour qu'ils ne les voient pas trembler. Il ne voulait pas les faire attendre et angoisser plus longtemps, mais il avait beau avoir tourné et retourné son discours dans sa tête toute la nuit et tout le début de journée, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bons mots pour leur annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'être enfin honnête. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout s'il devait soutenir leur regard qui le suppliait de leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

« Votre mère me quitte. » Dit-il simplement. « Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît. » Demanda-t-il en levant une main lorsqu'il vit Albus et Lily ouvrir la bouche. James croisa les bras comme pour se protéger et fixait la table avec la mâchoire serrée. Celle de Lily commençait déjà à trembler.

« C'est de ma faute. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous malgré ce qu'elle a put écrire sur le coup de la colère. Nous vous aimons tous les deux, et rien ne changera ça, d'accord ? » Sa voix s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots et son cœur se brisa en voyant Albus fondre en larmes, tentant de se cacher derrière ses mains. Lily s'accrocha au pull de son frère, les lèvres tremblantes, clignant furieusement des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. James s'enfonça dans le canapé et appuya sa tête contre le haut du dossier pour regarder le plafond. Sa pomme d'Adam bougeait au rythme des crispations de sa gorge alors qu'il luttait contre sa peine.

Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pinça l'arête du nez pour ne pas se mettre lui-même à pleurer. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais il n'avait pas encore finit de parler.

James le devança en prenant une grande inspiration, ramenant son visage vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle pète un câble comme ça ? » Il n'y avait rien d'accusateur dans sa voix. Il était dubitatif, comme s'il doutait que son père puisse faire quoi que ce soit de mal.

Harry était terriblement désolé d'avoir à lui donner tort.

« Je l'ai trompée. » Avoua-t-il enfin. Albus s'étrangla entre ses sanglots et releva la tête vers lui, l'air tout autant choqué que son frère aîné. L'expression de Lily fut celle qui fit le plus de mal à Harry. Son visage était un mélange de déception et de peine, et elle détourna les yeux en voyant que son père la regardait.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Sa vision devint floue et il retira ses lunettes pour poser son index et son pouce sur ses paupières, tentant d'empêcher les larmes de sortir de ses yeux.

« Avec Monsieur Malfoy. » Dit Albus dont le choc avait arrêté ses pleurs. Ce n'était même pas une question. Harry savait qu'il serait le premier à comprendre, la lettre de leur mère était trop révélatrice de la situation pour qu'il ne fasse pas le lien.

Harry passa une main sur son visage avec une grande inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux.

« Oui. C'était il y a longtemps et je ne sais pas comment elle l'a découvert, mais elle a toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre moi. »

Ses enfants retombèrent dans le mutisme et évitèrent son regard. Il savait qu'il devait leur laisser du temps, mais les longues minutes d'attente qu'ils lui firent subir étaient insoutenables. Il s'excusa doucement, souhaitant être à mille lieux de là, loin du jugement de ses fils et de sa fille.

Albus et Lily se tenaient maintenant la main et James se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait quelques insultes colorées à sortir pour ce genre de situations, mais Harry lui était reconnaissant de ne pas encore les prononcer.

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » Demanda Albus avant de renifler, ses yeux verts encore brillants dirigés vers lui.

Harry baissa les yeux. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et l'angoisse lui donnait chaud. Il en avait le vertige.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-il.

James eut un reniflement dédaigneux qui mit tout de suite Harry sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

« Que je ne sais pas. » Répéta Harry, son visage se fermant malgré lui.

James plissa les yeux dans sa direction avant de détourner le regard. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'Harry n'allait pas céder. Après de nouvelles minutes de silence, Lily se leva, lâchant Albus, et se dirigea vers Harry qui la suivait des yeux.

Elle ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer un instant et Harry prit tout le réconfort qu'il put dans cette brève étreinte.

« Je t'aime mais je t'en veux. J'ai envie de sortir. »

Le sourire triste d'Harry se transforma en grimace alors qu'un sanglot lui montait dans la gorge.

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. » Lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'écartait. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire qui s'insérait mal dans son visage dur et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Harry se tourna vers ses fils en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.

« Même chose que Lily. » Dit simplement James en se levant pour sortir.

« Je t'aime aussi James. » Répondit Harry au dos de son fils qui avait déjà rouvert la porte.

« Moi aussi. » Lâcha-t-il avant de partir.

Harry resta seul devant Albus. Il était le plus sensible des trois, le plus droit et le plus intransigeant. C'était celui qui devait être le plus déçu par le comportement de son père. Il renifla.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry n'avait pas de véritable réponse à lui donner et aucune de celles qu'il avait à l'esprit n'aurait pu aider Albus à comprendre, mais il essaya néanmoins.

« Je n'aimais plus ta mère mais je voulais que James grandisse dans la famille que je n'ai pas eue. Et si j'étais parti, ni Lily ni toi ne seriez nés. Je ne regrette pas une seconde d'être resté. »

Albus le fixa d'un air ébahi, ses grands yeux cherchant une réponse sur son visage, priant pour avoir tort.

« Tu veux dire … Tu veux dire que ça fait treize ans que tu n'aimes plus Maman ? »

Malgré un décompte d'années en dessous de la réalité, Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu es resté aussi longtemps Papa ? A quoi ça sert ?! Pourquoi attendre que ça finisse comme ça ?! » Demanda presque furieusement Albus, les poings crispés sur ses jambes.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. » Expliqua douloureusement Harry.

« Mais tu nous en fais, là ! Et sans doute plus que si tu avais réglé ça avec Maman au lieu de la laisser le découvrir toute seule ! » S'exclama son fils avec une rage si inhabituelle chez lui qu'elle secoua Harry plus encore que la froideur d'Hermione, la déception de sa fille et la souffrance de James.

« Je sais Albus, je suis désolé... » Réussit à souffler Harry entre les sanglots qui lui secouèrent brutalement le corps. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se protégeant de la colère de son fils et cachant ses larmes derrière ses mains.

Albus se tut. Harry avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'il le pardonne, mais il savait que les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples et son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il entendit Albus se lever et il réussit à se redresser légèrement pour le voir fouiller dans son sac de classe. Il revint vers lui, le visage fermé, déçu et rougi par les larmes, et lui tendit des livres.

« Donne ça à Scorpius s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Harry prit les livres dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Albus … »

Celui-ci fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et lui tendit ensuite un mouchoir en tissus plié en quatre.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou quand j'aurai envie de te reparler. » Dit-il, les yeux assombris par ses sourcils froncés. « Moi aussi je t'aime même si je t'en veux. » Albus déglutit, un flot de larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il se détournait de son père.

« Je t'aime Albus. » Répondit difficilement Harry tant sa gorge était nouée.

« Scorpius peut m'appeler par le miroir s'il veut. » Murmura son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Scène 40 – Draco et Harry

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, il y avait un poids sur son bras gauche. Seul Harry pouvait s'approcher ainsi de sa marque des ténèbres. Il refusait que Scorpius le fasse.

Il remua les doigts et Harry lui prit la main.

« Harry … » Croassa Draco.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et il fut prit d'un doute suffisant pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Les cheveux indisciplinés qui couvrait la tête posée sur son avant-bras étaient bien ceux d'Harry.

« Tu dors ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« J'ai pas envie de parler. » La voix d'Harry était lasse et suppliante. Draco se tut et referma les yeux, blessé. Harry serra un peu plus sa main et la caressa avec son pouce comme pour se faire pardonner, et Draco soupira.

Harry et lui étaient sans doute devenus des étrangers pendant tout ce temps sans se parler, mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas muri en vieillissant. Draco le laissa ruminer, son inquiétude prenant néanmoins le pas sur la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il avait tellement hâte que son état lui permette de prendre des potions antidouleurs. Il avait la sensation que la souffrance ralentissait sa guérison alors qu'en tant que préparateur de potions, il savait très bien que les anesthésiants les plus puissants, magiques ou moldus, diminuaient l'efficacité des autres potions. Il était au moins reconnaissant d'avoir pu dormir quelques jours pour éviter une douleur plus importante.

Il entendit Harry renifler et se retint de lui demander de ne pas se moucher sur son bras. Il doutait que l'humour ait un quelconque effet sur son humeur.

« Mes enfants me détestent. » Murmura-t-il contre la peau de Draco.

Celui-ci entrouvrit un œil, surpris.

« Quoi que tu aies fait, j'en doute … » Répondit-il dans un souffle en serrant brièvement la main d'Harry.

Une minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parle à nouveau. Draco savait qu'il était inutile de presser Harry, mais l'attente était tout de même inconfortable. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'Harry avait pu faire. Mais très vite, les mots de Scorpius lui revinrent comme le détail d'un rêve brumeux. Weasley. Elle l'avait quitté.

« Est-ce que Scorpius est mon fils ? » Demanda soudainement Harry sans bouger.

Le corps de Draco se raidit. Son cœur sembla rater un battement et s'emballa dans une rafale d'éclairs qui foudroya sa poitrine, bloquant sa respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où Harry relevait la tête pour le regarder.

Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer, et Draco avait trop mal pour voir plus loin que ses yeux mêlant inquiétude, tristesse et interrogation.

Il prit une respiration sifflante et sentit deux larmes chaudes glisser jusqu'à ses oreilles. De sa main libre, Harry essuya celle qu'il voyait, le suppliant du regard de lui répondre.

« Oui. » Réussit-il finalement à dire, s'interdisant de détourner le regard malgré la tentation. Il put voir Harry crisper la mâchoire.

« Est-ce que Scorpius le sait ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, implacable.

« Oui. » Répondit encore Draco, s'étranglant autour de ce mot, un sanglot de peine et de soulagement d'enfin dire la vérité montant dans son dos et sa gorge.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Interrogea encore Harry, le regard brillant de larmes derrière ses lunettes.

Draco pinça les lèvres, rouvrit la bouche, inspira mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Il secoua doucement la tête en fermant les yeux, la gorge en feu à force de se contenir, et finit par laisser échapper ses larmes qui s'accumulèrent sous ses paupières jusqu'à déborder.

Après quelques instants incroyablement longs pendant lesquels Draco essayait de calmer ses tremblements et sa respiration, Harry posa doucement une main au dessus de son cœur et lui embrassa le front du bout des lèvres.

« Calme-toi… »

Draco ouvrit les yeux mais il ne pouvait rien voir, alors il les referma en priant pour que le chaos se dissipe et qu'il puisse enfin dire à Harry tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » Le rassura Harry juste au dessus de lui. « Mais tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à me dire quand tu iras mieux. » Sa voix était presque taquine, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes, hochant légèrement la tête.

 

Scène 41 – Harry et Scorpius

Harry finit par sortir de la chambre. Il se fichait que les deux Aurors qui patientaient avec Scorpius voient son visage et ses yeux rouges, et il se moquait encore plus de l'air désapprobateur du Médicomage qui voyait sans doute d'un mauvais œil le fait qu'il dérange un patient aussi longtemps.

Harry s'accroupit devant Scorpius qui le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'appréhension et l'attira à lui, une main derrière son crâne et l'autre dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda le petit garçon en se laissant faire malgré sa surprise.

« Je sais. » Lui dit simplement Harry.

Après un court instant de flottement, et comme si c'était un signal entre eux, Scorpius enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son père et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ses cheveux portaient la même odeur végétale que ceux de Draco mais ils étaient plus épais sous ses doigts. Son corps tremblait légèrement et Harry sentit de l'humidité sur son cou. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, comme il l'avait fait à Lily plut tôt dans la journée. Il n'arrivait pas à appréhender la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir Scorpius à l'appeler sans cesse Monsieur Potter, à avoir des étrangers pour frères et sœurs, à se lier d'amitié avec Albus sans rien pouvoir lui dire, à être hébergé chez lui en gardant au fond de lui tout ce que Draco n'avait pas dit à Harry. Il pouvait seulement ressentir le courage qu'il avait accumulé toutes ces années s'écouler enfin de lui alors qu'il pouvait maintenant faire tomber le masque et agir comme n'importe quel enfant avec son père.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos, sentant ses yeux s'embuer pour la millième fois de la journée. Une bouffée d'amour apaisa son cœur meurtri et il posa sa joue sur le crâne de Scorpius.

« Ton père veut te voir un peu avant qu'on ne parte. » Dit-il doucement d'une voix enrouée. « Tu es prêt à y aller ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Scorpius acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se détacha de lui avec réluctance. Il lui sourit entre ses larmes et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

« Vas-y. Je t'attends là. »

Harry se redressa, luttant contre le vertige que provoquait sa migraine due aux larmes, et regarda Scorpius rentrer dans la chambre de Draco puis refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air timide, et Harry lui tendit une main qu'il accepta rapidement. Les garçons de son âge ne tenaient plus la main de leur père, mais ils pouvaient bien faire une exception pour aujourd'hui.

« Allons-y. » Lui sourit Harry.

Sur la route vers le lobby, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui marchait presque joyeusement, un sourire fendant son visage de part et d'autre.

« Ta mère veut te voir. » Lui dit-il, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion plus tôt dans la journée de le prévenir de l'arrivée d'Astoria.

Scorpius lui envoya un regard désespéré et crispa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je reste avec toi ! » Se scandalisa-t-il, défiant Harry de dire le contraire en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, si semblable à Draco dans ses caprices.

« Tu restes avec moi. » Le rassura Harry en l'entraînant pour qu'ils reprennent leur marche. « Mais ta mère veut te voir, et je suis sûr que tu as envie de la voir aussi. »

Scorpius sembla faire la moue, mais ses cheveux cachaient son profil et Harry ne pouvait en être sûr.

« C'est vrai … » Souffla-t-il.


	9. Chapter 9

Scène 42 – Harry et Lysander

Harry ne pouvait laisser Astoria et Scorpius seuls, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il resta alors assis au bout du long bureau de Lysander, la baguette sur la jambe, prêt à s'en servir au moindre signe de menace. Le détective était assis en face de lui, faisant dos à Astoria et Scorpius qui discutaient sur une chaise transfigurée en canapé, et il le dévisageait d'un air agacé.

« Tu peux les lâcher deux minutes ? » Demanda-t-il, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je t'écoute Lysander. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te regarde pas que je ne t'écoute pas. Tu veux que je t'explique le principe des oreilles ? » Railla Harry, ne sachant où il trouvait la force de faire de l'humour alors qu'il était épuisé.

« Non, ça ira, j'ai déjà entendu parler du concept. » Souffla Maxwell, et Harry pouvait l'entendre sourire.

Scorpius et Astoria étaient en pleine messe basse, et il était persuadé que la sorcière lui jetait des coups d'œil amusés.

« Ils devaient réinterroger Smith aujourd'hui, au Véritasérum cette fois. » Informa Harry en faisant tourner sa baguette autour de son pouce.

« Ils ont eu l'autorisation ? »

« Franchement, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on ne se servait pas de cette potion plus souvent. J'aurais eu plus de vacances quand je travaillais au Ministère si ça avait été le cas. » Soupira Harry. Ses années en tant qu'Auror avaient été difficiles, mais cela était aussi dû à sa double vie de l'époque qui l'empêchait d'avoir un seul instant de répit.

« Sans doute parce qu'on se mettrait à en donner à tout le monde tout le temps. » Nota Lysander avec un moulinet de la main qui pouvait signifier quelque chose comme « La philosophie ne me dérange pas mais quitte à choisir, je préférerais parler d'autre chose. »

Le détective enchaîna.

« Tu as parlé de Gringotts à Weasley ? »

« Oui, ce matin. Il a dit qu'il se penchait déjà dessus. »

« Mince alors, si le Ministère fait son boulot, qu'est-ce qui nous reste à faire ? » Railla Lysander avant de se mettre à tapoter son bureau de ses ongles.

« Voyons Lysander, il y a des choses que tu fais mieux que n'importe qui au Ministère. » Sourit Harry en reposant sa baguette sur sa jambe.

« Quoi ? Fouiller les poubelles ? » Grogna le détective, ayant senti la blague d'Harry arriver. Celui-ci quitta son fils des yeux pour lui jeter un regard amusé.

 

Scène 43 – Harry et Ron

Un hibou l'attendait à la fenêtre de la cuisine de Grimmauld. Harry lui ouvrit et détacha le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte pendant que Scorpius s'intéressait à ce qu'Albus avait confié à leur père à son intention.

Harry déroula le parchemin, jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui s'installait à table pour ouvrir les livres, et lut rapidement le mot de Ron. Malgré son hostilité lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus ce matin, son meilleur ami tenait tout de même à le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Harry en aurait été touché si les nouvelles n'étaient pas trop importantes pour accaparer son attention.

Il brûla le parchemin d'un coup de baguette et fit partir le hibou avant de refermer la fenêtre.

« Scorpius, je dois utiliser la cheminée, je reviens. » Le prévint Harry, obtenant un simple hochement de tête de sa part. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais cela devrait attendre quelques minutes.

Harry s'enferma dans le salon et déverrouilla les protections sur sa cheminée. Il y alluma un feu avec sa baguette et y jeta une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette. Accroupi devant les flammes, il plongea sa tête dedans.

« La Croisée. » Dit-il en essayant de ne pas soulever trop de cendres en parlant. Les flammes tournoyèrent et emportèrent son visage et son esprit jusqu'à la cheminée de la maison de Ron et d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était assise à la lourde table en bois de la salle à manger et était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. La bruyante alarme magique qui les prévenait d'une intrusion retentit dans la maison et la fit sursauter violemment.

« C'est moi Hermione. » La rassura Harry depuis les flammes dans la cheminée. Son amie porta la main à son cœur avec un soupir et agita sa baguette qu'elle avait déjà échangée contre sa plume. L'alarme cessa.

« Harry … Merlin, tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

« Désolé. Est-ce que Ron est là ? » Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir. Elle appela son mari d'une voix forte, mais celui-ci semblait déjà en train de descendre précipitamment les escaliers.

De son côté, Harry luttait contre les flux magiques qui encerclaient sa tête. La maison d'Hermione et de Ron était lourdement protégée, et même s'il avait l'autorisation d'entrer et de sortir de chez eux comme il le voulait, l'épais bouclier qui imbibait les murs et calfeutrait leur cheminée était tout de même une expérience désagréable pour quiconque les traversait.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda son meilleur ami en entrant dans le salon.

« J'ai vu ta lettre. » Lui répondit simplement Harry.

« Ah, oui. » Ron s'approcha de l'âtre et s'installa en tailleur devant pendant que sa femme quittait le salon et fermait la porte derrière elle. Il était rare pour son meilleur ami de le voir sans son uniforme d'Auror, et il semblait presque trop décontracté dans son pantalon de velours noir et son t-shirt informe.

« Le Véritasérum n'a fonctionné qu'à moitié. On pense qu'il a fait un serment inviolable qui l'empêche de donner le nom de ses complices, comme s'ils avaient prévu qu'il se fasse attraper. »

« Mais vous confirmez qu'il a des complices ? » Demanda Harry avec urgence.

« Il a répondu oui quand on lui a posé la question, mais il n'a pas put en dire plus. J'ai augmenté la sécurité autour de Malfoy. » Répondit Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, à moitié rassuré.

« Alors quelle est la suite ? Vous avez quand même une idée ? »

« On va tenter Gringotts demain, mais je doute que ça donne quoi que ce soit. Les gobelins ne nous laisserons jamais lire leurs registres même avec un mandat. On peut juste espérer qu'ils nous en disent assez pour qu'on puisse continuer. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il y avait encore dans la nature des personnes voulant la mort de Draco et aucun indice pour les attraper.

« J'aimerais aller chez Smith. » Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé.

« Pourquoi ? On a déjà tout fouillé. »

« Pour un enchantement de réminiscence magique. Je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose. » Expliqua Harry.

« On l'a déjà fait Harry … » Soupira Ron en posant les bras sur ses cuisses, les doigts entrelacés devant lui.

« Je m'en doute, mais j'aimerais essayer. » Il était le spécialiste indétrônable de cet enchantement, même depuis qu'il avait quitté le ministère. Il savait qu'il pourrait détecter quelque chose que les Aurors n'avaient pas vu.

« Même si tu trouves une trace, tu ne seras pas capable d'identifier la personne à qui elle appartient. » Dit patiemment Ron, tentant de dissuader son meilleur ami qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, Ron. »

Celui-ci soupira et se frotta le visage d'une main.

« D'accord … Mais demain, pas ce soir. Et si tu y vas avec Maxwell, je te tue. » Dit très sérieusement Ron, un doigt accusateur pointé vers les flammes.

Harry avait prévu d'y aller avec le détective, mais il hocha tout de même la tête d'un air grave.

« Bien … Tu as pu parler à tes enfants ? » Demanda ensuite son meilleur ami.

« Oui … » Soupira Harry en baissant les yeux. « Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris. »

« Le contraire aurait été inquiétant. Ça leur passera. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour Ginny ? »

« Qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul et qu'elle les contacterait de son côté. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, par contre … » Avoua Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

« C'est leur mère, elle reviendra. Laisse-lui le temps. » Ron haussa les épaules puis se pencha en arrière, ses mains posées à plat sur le parquet lui servant d'appui. Son dos craqua et il soupira de soulagement.

« Et pour Scorpius ? » Demanda-t-il encore d'un air vaguement agacé.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il souffla par le nez, ce qui souleva une petite volute de cendres.

« C'est bien mon fils. » Avoua-t-il, regardant Ron se pencher de nouveau en avant pour se frotter le bas du visage d'une main.

« Tu as vraiment fait n'importe quoi, Harry. » Sa voix était plus fatiguée qu'énervée, mais son meilleur ami savait qu'il faudrait du temps à tout le monde pour se remettre de cette révélation que tous ressentaient sans doute comme une certaine forme de trahison envers leur propre grande famille.

« Je sais. Mais il n'y peut rien et je ne veux pas qu'il paye à ma place. »

Ron hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le père en lui pouvait tout à fait comprendre ce qu'Harry voulait dire.

« C'est normal. Et Malfoy ? »

« Quoi 'Malfoy' ? » Demanda Harry, soudainement sur la défensive.

« Je sais pas, vous vous remettez ensemble ? » Supposa Ron avec les sourcils haussés.

Harry serra les dents et haussa les épaules, même si son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas les voir.

« Peut-être … Je crois que oui … Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. » Répondit simplement Ron en haussant à son tour les épaules. Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à dire ou à entendre ce que l'autre avait sur le cœur.

 

Scène 44 – Harry et Scorpius

Harry recula à quatre pattes et s'extirpa de la cheminée. Il s'en aida pour se relever et éteignit les flammes avant d'à nouveau bloquer l'accès magique. Il quitta le salon et retourna dans la cuisine où Scorpius lisait des annotations magiques dans un livre de potions. C'était un des sorts favoris d'Albus, qui détestait mettre des mots à l'encre sur ses livres et préférait écrire de la pointe de sa baguette pour pouvoir un jour faire disparaître ses notes. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« Ce sont tes devoirs ? » Demanda Harry en s'installant à table lui aussi.

« Oui … On dirait que j'en ai accumulé beaucoup. » Grimaça Scorpius en refermant le livre.

Harry sourit doucement, reconnaissant en lui un pur Serdaigle désespéré à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs à temps alors qu'il avait lui-même demandé à quitter Poudlard.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup Albus et toi. » Nota-t-il en appuyant son coude sur la table pour poser la tête dans sa main.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils dans un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

« Je ne trouve pas. Il est beaucoup plus débrouillard que moi par exemple. Et moins émotif… »

« Il est très émotif, je pense qu'il doit juste mieux le cacher. » Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Peut-être … » Accepta Scorpius. Il se mit à tripoter ses livres du bout des doigts.

« Ca a dû être difficile de ne rien lui dire. »

Scorpius releva les yeux vers son père et lui sourit tristement.

« Oui … »

« Je leur en parlerai, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais juste pouvoir leur dire de vive voix, pas par le miroir ou par écrit, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir retourner les voir. » Tenta de le rassurer Harry en se redressant légèrement, croisant les bras sur la table.

« Je peux bien attendre encore un peu … » Murmura presque Scorpius.

« Depuis combien de temps tu le sais, Scorpius ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir, ses yeux gris-vert dans le vague avec une moue pensive.

« Depuis toujours, je pense. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et décroisa les bras.

« Quand j'étais vraiment petit c'était comme une espèce de jeu, un secret entre Papa et moi, mais plus je grandissais, plus j'approchais du moment où j'allais devoir aller à Poudlard, plus ça devenait sérieux. » Expliqua son fils avec un petit haussement d'épaules désabusé qui lui fit de la peine.

« Le plus dur … C'était sans doute de ne pas courir vers toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, sur le quai 9 ¾ … » Continua Scorpius avec un rire étranglé. Le voyant se souvenir de toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti, Harry ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait tendu la main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de Scorpius.

« Je suis désolé … » Murmura-t-il, même s'il savait que de simples mots ne pouvaient pas réparer des années à se cacher, à voir ses frères et sœurs, sa famille évoluer loin de lui sans connaître son existence.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour là. Albus partait pour la première fois à Poudlard, et Harry avait revu Draco pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans. Il avait été tellement difficile pour lui aussi de ne pas aller vers lui, de lui parler, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, tellement dur de se souvenir de toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était parti.

« C'est pas de ta faute… » Soupira Scorpius en levant une main pour essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux. « Et puis … Maintenant tu es là. » Sourit-il courageusement.

Harry lui renvoya son sourire et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Oui, je suis là. »

 

**Lundi**

Scène 45 – Lysander

Le réveil strident de Lysander le réveilla soudainement. Il faisait un rêve très agréable. Des mains lui massaient le dos et la nuque alors qu'il marchait le long d'une rive ensoleillée, une bière à la main. Il se dirigeait vers un petit chalet dans lequel, il le savait, l'attendait un festin et des personnes nues.

Il avait très hâte d'y arriver. Mais son réveil avait sonné, le ramenant brutalement à une triste réalité. Il était étalé sur le ventre dans son lit et son chat lui marchait sur le dos en ronronnant bruyamment.

« Hmpf non Flash, pas les griffes … » Marmonna-t-il à moitié dans l'oreiller alors que son chat s'étirait en plantant quand même ses griffes dans ses omoplates. Il tendit la main au hasard pour trouver sa baguette et la secoua pour arrêter son réveil.

Il se rendormit aussitôt.

Il fut réveillé à nouveau par l'appel insistant de son nom et les hululements d'Ivy dans son bureau. Il laissa la personne râler dans sa cheminée, priant pour qu'elle disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse sa voix. Harry.

Il se redressa vivement, effrayant Flash qui s'était endormi sur son dos, et tomba presque de son lit. Il se précipita dans son bureau et tomba à genoux devant la cheminée près du visage désabusé d'Harry Potter.

« Désolé, je dormais. » Expliqua simplement Lysander avec une expression ahurie et des épis plein la tête.

« Ça se voit. » Répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Rendez-vous chez moi dans cinq minutes, on a quelque chose à faire. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lysander, mais la tête de Potter avait déjà disparu des flammes. Il resta un instant interdit, réussissant presque à se convaincre qu'il venait d'halluciner et qu'il pouvait se recoucher, puis il se leva rapidement pour aller prendre une douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était chez Harry qui lui tendait une cape d'invisibilité.

« C'est un prêt, pas un don, bien sûr. » Crut utile de préciser Harry. « On m'a donné l'autorisation d'entrer chez Smith et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

Lysander prit la cape soyeuse dans ses mains et s'émerveilla de son contact presque liquide.

« On m'a expressément demandé de ne pas y aller avec toi, donc … Reste discret. Elle va être un peu petite pour toi, donc il faudra rester penché pour qu'on ne voie pas tes pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va chercher ? » Demanda Lysander en passant la cape autour de ses épaules, ne laissant plus que sa tête flotter dans le vide.

« Des réminiscences magiques. » Répondit Harry en guidant le détective hors du salon et jusque devant la porte d'entrée. « Cache ta tête, accroche-toi à mon bras. » Ordonna-t-il. Lysander s'exécuta en se donnant l'impression d'être une petite vieille femme invisible accrochée au bras de son fils.

Harry ouvrit la porte, les fit avancer d'un pas sur le perron et la referma derrière eux.

« Heu, c'est moi qui nous fait transplaner ? » Demanda soudainement Lysander, pas très sûr d'avoir compris le plan.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas trop. » Répondit Harry entre ses dents. « Pas trop loin de l'immeuble mais pas dedans non plus. »

« Compris. »

Il rassembla son corps dans son esprit, imagina que celui d'Harry était une valise qu'il ne devait pas laisser tomber, visualisa la petite rue sombre dans laquelle il avait patienté quelques jours plus tôt et les téléporta dans un craquement qui déchira la rue.

L'appartement de Smith donnait une impression étrange à Harry. Il était rangé, sobrement décoré, pratique et lumineux. Il n'y avait pas de mur dédié à une haine quelconque envers Draco comme il l'avait imaginé, pas d'objet dangereux ou d'autre preuve indirecte qui aurait pu confondre Joe Smith.

L'appartement était mi-moldu mi-sorcier. Un petit chaudron était posé au dessus du micro-onde, ce qui résumait bien l'étrange mélange. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée ce qui signifiait que quiconque voulant rendre visite à Smith devait transplaner à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Celui-ci était peuplé d'autres sorciers, le propriétaire en étant un lui-même. Ce dernier avait assuré ne rien connaître des activités de Smith mais n'avait pas tardé à demander s'il pouvait rapidement se débarrasser de ses affaires et louer l'appartement à quelqu'un d'autre. Le monde des affaires ne perdait jamais le nord.

Lysander était parfaitement silencieux, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos. Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque les Aurors qui gardaient la porte la refermèrent derrière eux, les laissant seuls dans l'appartement.

Harry en fit une nouvelle fois le tour, gardant l'œil ouvert, concentré sur la moindre trace de magie qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il n'y avait pas d'enchantement ménager et Harry avait du mal à imaginer Joe Smith faire le ménage. Un elfe devait passer régulièrement. C'était peut-être une piste à suivre, bien qu'il se douta que Ron y aie déjà pensé.

De retour dans le petit salon bleu et beige, il prononça le même enchantement que celui qu'il avait utilisé chez Draco. Des filaments de sa magie sortirent de sa baguette pour se diriger dans toutes les directions, le renseignant sur toutes les traces de sortilèges qui étaient restées suspendues dans l'air. Il n'ignora aucun élément, aucun Evanesco, aucun lumos, aucun déclanchement de l'eau dans la salle de bain, aucun sort d'allumage de feu sous le chaudron, rien. Joe Smith était un homme étrange qui semblait alterner entre périodes de calme et pure rage. Le canapé avait explosé plusieurs fois, le micro-onde avait vu sa porte arrachée d'un sort, les murs avaient été couverts d'un sort de silence. Harry pu détecter la magie de l'elfe comme une légère brise sur les meubles, la disparition d'une tache sur un tapis, le subtil lissage des draps sur le lit.

Il avait mal à la tête, les informations commençaient à devenir trop nombreuses pour son esprit étroit, mais il s'entêta. Il remonta le temps, remua la poussière et les fines traces qui disparaissaient dans les années. D'autres personnes que Smith avaient utilisé la magie ici, mais rien n'était assez fort, assez puissant pour laisser une empreinte durable dans l'atmosphère. Sauf …

Harry se tourna presque brutalement vers l'entrée. Sur une commode trônait un téléphone d'aspect ancien, mécanique. Il concentra l'enchantement et confirma ce qu'il venait de voir. L'objet n'avait plus rien de moldu. Un vieux sortilège, enfoui au plus profond des entrailles du téléphone, faisait pulser les filaments de magie. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait.

« Tu saignes du nez. » Chuchota Lysander en lui poussant le coude. Harry l'ignora un instant, cherchant à en apprendre le plus possible sur cet intelligent petit sortilège, quasi-invisible, et sur la personne qui l'avait jeté. Il rompit finalement le contact et porta la main à son nez d'où coulait un liquide poisseux.

« Tu connais des gens dans la police moldue ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, se tournant dans la direction générale de Lysander. Celui-ci repoussa assez la capuche pour qu'Harry puisse voir son visage.

« Oui. Mais si c'est après ce téléphone que tu en as, les contacts de Draco seront plus utiles. »

 

Scène 46 – Harry et Draco

Harry s'en voulait. Il avait laissé Scorpius seul presque toute la journée et, pour s'excuser, il l'emmena avec lui à Ste-Mangouste. Trois Aurors se tenaient devant la porte, gênant le passage des Medicomages qui soufflaient avec agacement. Ils vérifièrent à l'aide d'une espèce de longue-vue enchantée, de laquelle sortait un œil ressemblant à celui de Fol'œil, qu'ils n'étaient pas des individus ayant usé d'un sortilège ou d'une potion pour ressembler à Harry Potter et Scorpius Malfoy. Puisque ce n'était pas le cas, ils les laissèrent passer, et le père et le fils entrèrent dans la pièce bleue.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils visitaient Draco, celui-ci ne dormait pas. Il était toujours allongé mais ses jambes étaient repliées et un livre lévitait au dessus de sa tête. Scorpius s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le lit et grimpa dessus alors que le livre allait tranquillement se poser sur la table de chevet. Un marque-page se glissa dedans juste avant qu'il ne se referme. La finesse de la magie de Draco fit sourire Harry malgré son étrange embarras. Il était soudainement conscient de se trouver dans la même pièce que Draco et leur enfant, et cette réalisation lui donna un pincement au cœur, plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu tellement de temps, d'avoir fait tellement de mal sur son passage. Il n'était plus très sûr d'être le bienvenu.

Mais alors que Scorpius enlaçait son père, celui-ci sourit doucement à Harry, l'invitant du regard à se rapprocher. Il obéit sans réfléchir et dissipa d'un sourire le regard interrogateur de Draco qui n'avait pas dû comprendre son hésitation.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. » Constata-t-il en s'installant sur la chaise à côté du lit pendant que Scorpius s'asseyait sur celui-ci à côté de la tête de son père. Il avait terriblement envie de tenir la main de Draco posée sur les draps, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire devant Scorpius.

« J'ai enfin eu le droit à des anti-douleurs. » Expliqua Draco d'une voix moins rauque que ces derniers jours. « Mais je ne peux toujours pas me lever. J'ai tellement envie d'aller me doucher… » Grimaça-t-il. Harry pouvait comprendre son sentiment. Les sortilèges de lavage ne débarrassaient pas de façon durable de la sensation de saleté qu'on pouvait ressentir à rester allongé pendant des jours sans bouger.

« Ils ont pu estimer quand tu pourrais sortir ? » Demanda Harry, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Il avait cru devoir attendre des semaines encore avant de voir Draco dans son état actuel.

« Pas vraiment … Ils ne se mouillent pas. » Soupira celui-ci avec un semblant d'haussement des épaules.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait t'amener à Grimmauld bientôt ? » Proposa Scorpius, jetant un regard suppliant à Harry qui fronçait les sourcils malgré lui.

« Ça me paraîtrait dangereux que tu ne sois pas sous la surveillance des Médicomages jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli … » Commenta-t-il en regardant Draco avant d'offrir un air désolé à leur fils.

« Désolé mon chéri mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. » Souffla Draco avant d'envoyer un regard assassin à Harry qui avait pouffé après le surnom qu'il donnait à Scorpius. « Un problème, Harry ? »

Son fils le regardait avec amusement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se moquer.

« Aucun mon amour, aucun. » Fit-il doucement, avant de pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'expression presque choquée de Draco. Mais le visage de celui-ci se fendit soudainement d'un large sourire avant qu'il ne soit secoué d'un rire qui le fit grimacer.

« Ne me fais pas rire, crétin. » Gémit-il en portant une main à son cœur.

« Pardon mon lapin. »

Scorpius libéra le rire qu'il contenait et Harry attrapa finalement la main de Draco pour la serrer dans la sienne pendant que celui-ci tentait de maîtriser ses propres éclats de rire.

« Excuse-moi. » Dit-il en se retenant de dire tous les surnoms ridicules qui lui passaient par la tête. « J'arrête. »

Draco souffla pour calmer son rire et inspira profondément.

« Comme si tu ne donnais pas de surnom à tes autres enfants. » Railla-t-il avec les sourcils haussés.

« Seulement à Lily. Les autres sont trop fiers pour accepter de les entendre. » Expliqua calmement Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Scorpius.

Celui-ci sourit simplement.

« C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas leur chance. »

Harry fut obligé de laisser Scorpius avec les Aurors pour pouvoir parler de l'affaire avec Draco. Une fois leur fils sortit, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et ferma un instant les yeux. Sa culpabilité d'avoir sans le vouloir écarté Scorpius de sa vie pendant 13 ans lui tenaillait l'estomac, et même si le garçon lui avait soutenu que l'important était sa présence à partir de ce jour, il savait que les occasions seraient nombreuses pour que cette douleur remonte. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir en commun, pas de complicité développée avec le temps, et Harry savait que même s'ils le souhaitaient tous les deux, il ne serait jamais aussi proche de Scorpius que Draco l'était.

« Je t'aime. » Dit calmement Draco, coupant brutalement Harry dans sa douloureuse introspection. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son expression sérieuse. « Arrête de te faire du mal. Il a obtenu plus ces derniers jours que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. »

Harry soupira et posa ses coudes sur le lit, cachant ses yeux et son front avec la main de Draco entre les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas comment me racheter auprès de lui. » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te racheter. C'est moi qui suis parti. » Nota Draco.

« A cause de moi … » Rappela Harry avec un nouveau soupir.

Le silence de Draco fut compensé par sa main qui se détacha des siennes pour lui caresser le visage.

« C'est vrai. C'est donc auprès de moi que tu dois te racheter. » Le sourire dans la voix de Draco le força à redresser le visage et à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Demanda-t-il, imperméable à l'humour qui se cachait dans ses yeux.

Draco sembla réfléchir en fixant le plafond avant de baisser à nouveau le regard vers lui.

« Tu pourrais commencer par enfin m'embrasser, et pas juste la main. » Précisa-t-il en agitant celle-ci sous le nez d'Harry qui réussit à sourire un peu.

Il se leva et s'approcha du visage de Draco qui l'observait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'anticipation. Il se baissa vers lui, les mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête et posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les mains de Draco s'accrocher à lui et il l'embrassa plus intimement, prenant appui sur un bras pour caresser son visage de l'autre main. Le contact était presque électrique, faisant remonter en lui une multitude de souvenirs que la douleur l'avait forcé à enfouir avec le temps. Sa gorge se serra et il résista à l'envie d'encercler Draco de ses bras pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Il avait la sensation de retrouver une partie de lui-même dans ce baiser, et il ne put rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

« Et il a fallu que tu manques de mourir pour revenir… » Chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de Draco avant de s'éloigner un peu pour le voir. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, son regard comme des nuages calmes.

« L'envie ne m'a jamais manquée. » tenta-t-il de le rassurer. « J'attendais que tu te sépares de Weasley, sans vraiment oser l'espérer. »

« C'est fait. » Répondit simplement Harry avant d'embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco qui affichait une expression surprise.

Il passa les quelques minutes suivantes à lui raconter les derniers événements et en particulier la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ginny. Draco paraissait horrifié par ses révélations et ne comprenait pas non plus comment elle avait pu découvrir leur aventure. Mais Harry fut obligé d'écourter leur discussion pour parler de l'affaire, ne souhaitant par faire patienter Scorpius trop longtemps.

Draco ne parut pas surpris par sa demande mais ne fut pas en mesure de véritablement l'aider.

« Sans affaire déjà en cours chez les Moldus et en plus sans moi, je doute que mes contacts te répondent. »

« Tu connais des gens dans les compagnies de téléphone ? » Demanda Harry, surpris.

« Oui. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien donné de substantiels, ils m'ont plus aidé à confirmer des soupçons. C'est ensuite la police et les juges qui peuvent récolter les vraies preuves. » Expliqua Draco en laissant retomber ses jambes à plat sur le lit.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de preuves, je veux juste savoir dans quelle direction me diriger. »

« Je pourrais toujours appeler quelques personnes pour essayer, mais … »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Draco dans l'enquête sur son propre assassinat manqué.

« Peut-être que Ron peut demander à déclencher une enquête chez les Moldus… »

« C'est déjà arrivé. C'est possible. » Acquiesça doucement Draco avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Harry se sentit instantanément coupable de le maintenir éveillé. « Alors tu travailles avec Maxwell ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Un peu. On n'a pas tellement pu s'aider l'un l'autre pour le moment. »

Draco sourit discrètement. Il commençait à avoir l'air somnolent et Harry décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

« Je vais te laisser dormir. Il faut que je ramène Scorpius à la maison de toute façon. »

Draco hocha doucement la tête et tendit la main vers Harry qui la prit dans la sienne.

« Je suis jaloux. Moi aussi j'aimerais aller à Grimmauld. »

Harry lui embrassa les doigts en souriant.

« Bientôt. » Promit-il.


	10. Chapter 10

Scène 47 – Harry et Scorpius

Draco paraissait assez différent de la personne qu'il était lorsqu'ils se voyaient quatorze ans plus tôt. Il semblait plus calme, plus patient, moins susceptible. Harry se demandait si c'était la solitude ou le fait de devenir parent qui l'avait transformé ainsi. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un mélange des deux.

Le Draco adulte qu'il avait connu était quelqu'un doté d'une grande capacité de recul, qui écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait contrairement à sa version adolescente. Mais il avait aujourd'hui un côté paternel en plus, rassurant et doux qui contrastait beaucoup avec ce qu'Harry avait connu. Ce n'était pas désagréable, il trouvait ça même adorable, mais il avait hâte de retrouver le franc parlé et l'humour acide de Draco qu'il avait adoré déclencher par le passé.

Il se souvenait de discussions et de fous rires mémorables lorsqu'ils se voyaient dans le bureau de Draco, de son côté taquin et joueur lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, et de son air buté lorsqu'il campait sur ses positions alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble.

Harry sourit en caressant les cheveux blonds de Scorpius qui s'était endormi avec la tête sur ses genoux. Il avait un livre posé en travers de la poitrine et ses pieds nus reposaient sur le canapé. Comme Draco, il dormait avec la bouche entrouverte. Son visage détendu lui donnait un air songeur à cause de la forme de ses fins sourcils blonds. Lily avait la même expression lorsqu'elle dormait.

Harry avait toujours donné la priorité à ses enfants, et il était conscient d'avoir mis son couple en arrière-plan. Il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause, car avoir une famille avait toujours été son plus cher désir. Même lorsqu'il voyait Draco, James avait priorité, et parmi tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez son amant, sa compréhension à ce sujet se situait en haut de la liste. Draco avait refusé de le voir le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils, ce qu'Harry avait trouvé idiot puisqu'à deux ans, James se couchait très tôt et ils auraient pu passer la soirée ensemble comme souvent. Mais c'était un des nombreux exemples qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Draco savait à quel point ses enfants étaient importants pour lui, et il avait préféré partir plutôt que de mettre en danger sa vie de père.

C'était un sacrifice qu'Harry avait peine à appréhender et qui lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. Scorpius et Draco avaient payé pour qu'il puisse être avec James, Albus et Lily. Malgré les mots de Draco, Harry savait qu'il avait beaucoup à faire pour se racheter.

« Papa … ? » Marmonna Scorpius, tirant Harry de ses réflexions. Il se demanda s'il cherchait à s'adresser à Draco ou à lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec émotion en caressant ses cheveux.

« Oui ? » Répondit-il à voix basse, observant les sourcils légèrement froncés de son fils.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils m'accepteront ? » Demanda doucement Scorpius sans bouger, parlant de ses demi-frères et sa demi-sœur sans avoir besoin de les citer.

« J'en suis sûr Scorpius. » Le rassura Harry avec un sourire, intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il s'inquiétait plus pour Draco que pour leur fils. Ses autres enfants avaient quelques raisons d'en vouloir à l'ancien Serpentard, mais Harry savait qu'ils n'en tiendraient pas rigueur à Scorpius.

« J'ai rêvé qu'Albus m'offrait un livre qui s'appelait « Comment survivre dans une fratrie », en me disant qu'il fallait que je passe un examen d'entrée. » Marmonna Scorpius avec une légère grimace.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même dans ses rêves, son fils était un pur Serdaigle.

« Quel genre d'épreuve est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir ? » Demanda-t-il, la main toujours sur le crâne blond de son fils. Comment pouvait-il être aussi blond avec que ses propres cheveux ne pouvaient être plus noirs ? Le sang Malfoy devait être terriblement puissant. Est-ce que c'était parce que Draco l'avait porté ? Ou parce qu'Harry n'avait pas été là ? Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne sur les grossesses masculines. Il avait honte d'avouer qu'il n'y connaissait rien

« J'imagine … comme une espèce de Tournois des Trois Sorciers. » Répondit son fils après réflexion.

« A ma connaissance, tu n'as pas de concurrent, pourtant. » Sourit Harry.

« Comment ça « à ma connaissance ? » » Railla instantanément Scorpius avec la même voix et la même intonation traînante que Draco à son âge. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec le début d'un fou rire.

« Non, j'en suis certain, pardon. Tu n'as pas de concurrent. »

« J'espère bien … » Souffla Scorpius avec l'imitation d'un air soulagé. « Ne rendons pas les choses plus compliquées, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je vais essayer, promis. » Sourit Harry.

« Déjà que, connaissant Albus, les épreuves risques d'être complexes. Si Lily l'aide, elles seront en plus dangereuses, et si James y met son grain de sel, je vais me retrouver dans des situations totalement ridicules. » Imagina Scorpius en ouvrant un œil.

Harry éclata finalement de rire. Scorpius avait parfaitement bien cerné les personnalités de ses frères et de sa sœur et les avait résumées fidèlement en une seule phrase.

« Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien quand même. »

« Je ne pourrais gagner que s'ils veulent me voir gagner. » Fit philosophiquement Scorpius, sa phrase reflétant la parfaite réalité de sa situation.

« Tout ira bien. » Le rassura Harry. « Pour moi tu as déjà gagné. »

 

Scène 48 – James

Malgré l'heure tardive, il restait un peu de monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les préfets n'étaient pas contraignants avec les élèves des années les plus élevées, et James faisait partie de ceux qu'ils n'embêtaient pas.

Il fixait les flammes dans la cheminée, sourd à la discussion qui avait lieu autour de lui malgré la présence de ses amis et les petits coups de coude répétés de sa petite amie, Leanor Seren, qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il allait bien. Il s'entendait prétendre oralement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais il était bien conscient que son comportement criait le contraire. Il soupira une énième fois et s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé dans lequel il était installé.

Personne ne savait que ses parents s'étaient séparés, et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler de lui-même, mais il aurait bien voulu se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus malgré son soutien indéfectible. Il restait son petit-frère et il avait le sentiment que c'était lui qui devait l'aider à se sentir mieux, et non l'inverse.

Mais la liste de ses confidents était courte. Il avait beau avoir énormément d'amis, il n'avait pas autour de lui de personne assez proche pour qu'il puisse leur dire exactement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même s'il en usait largement, il était douloureusement conscient qu'être un Potter ne lui rendait pas toujours service. Il était incapable de savoir si on l'appréciait pour lui-même ou parce qu'il était le fils de son père. C'était dans ce genre de moment que c'était le plus difficile à vivre. Et au stade où il en était avec Leanor, il était pour lui hors de question de se confier à elle. Elle lui semblait parfois plus appartenir à ses groupies qu'être sa petite amie.

« James, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? » L'interpella Septimus Mayfair, l'un des seuls prétendument Sang-Pur de Gryffondor. Il avait ce petit côté hautain qui en agaçait quelques uns mais qui faisait rire James tant il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque.

Il releva les yeux vers ses amis.

« Oui, mais je n'irai pas avec vous, j'irai avec Albus et Lily. » Répondit-il avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Leanor qui avait sans doute compté sur ce week-end pour se balader avec lui.

« Pour voir mon père. » Fit-il brièvement en espérant que cette réponse n'apporte pas plus de questions.

« En parlant de ton frère, il est ami avec Malfoy, non ? » Demanda tout de même Isaac, un Sang-mêlé comme lui dont les parents étaient à Poudlard à l'époque de la Grande Bataille.

Des émotions contradictoires frappèrent James. Ce nom de famille lui rappelait à la fois Draco et Scorpius, et si l'un lui donnait envie de s'énerver et de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, l'autre lui donnait envie d'attraper Isaac et de le jeter de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune tant son ton avait était sceptique et dédaigneux.

« Oui, et alors ? » Demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

Isaac haussa les épaules, semblant avoir compris que le sujet était sensible, mais il fut remplacé par Gina Beldame, la meilleure batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch qui ne savait jamais quand se taire.

« C'est un peu la honte, non ? » Répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » Prétendit-il, sentant ses poings se serrer. Il croisa les bras en défiant Gina du regard d'en dire plus.

« Fais pas genre, James. Tu sais bien … A cause de sa famille. »

James vit rouge. Malgré les nombreux défauts de son père et tout ce qu'il pouvait remettre en question chez lui, ne jamais s'en prendre aux enfants à cause de leurs parents était bien une leçon qu'il ne comptait pas oublier.

« Ton père est un alcoolique sans boulot, est-ce que je dois arrêter de t'adresser la parole alors ? » Rétorqua-t-il tout de même, provoquant un sursaut choqué chez Leanor ainsi que des murmures désapprobateurs autour de lui.

« James ! » Souffla sa petite amie en lui attrapant le bras. Il lutta contre l'envie de se dégager de sa faible poigne. Elle n'était en rien responsable de sa colère, mais il était difficile de ne pas l'englober dans le lot d'imbéciles qui avait hoché la tête à la remarque de Gina.

Cette dernière le fixait avec des yeux étrécis par la colère.

« Mon père n'a jamais tué personne. » Fit-elle à voix basse.

« Le sien non plus. Et sa grand-mère a sauvé mon père pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. »

Personne ne sut répondre à sa remarque. Certains haussèrent les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance et d'autres détournèrent le regard comme s'ils cherchaient à échapper à la dispute.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous en prenez à un gamin dont le seul crime est de passer trop de temps à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-il en décroisant les bras, sa voix montant d'un ton.

« Il n'empêche que c'est un Malfoy. » Grogna Harry, un des nombreux enfants dont les parents avaient manqué d'imagination à sa naissance.

Excédé et dans l'incapacité de se contrôler, James se leva brutalement, pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme qui ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise.

« Et si je m'en prends à toi, est-ce que ce qu'à fait ma famille pour sauver la tienne suffira à me pardonner ? Ou bien tu t'en prendras à tous les Weasley et tous les Potter ? »

« Fais pas le con James. » Fit une voix inquiète sur le côté. James se fichait royalement de son propriétaire.

« Est-ce que tu t'en prendras à Lily ? » Demanda-t-il encore, sa voix grave tranchante comme du verre. « Est-ce que tu t'en prendras à Albus ? A Hugo et Rose ? Fred et Roxanne ? Victoi – »

« Arrête James, c'est débile … » Souffla Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune Potter baissa sa baguette d'un air mauvais. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Tout à fait. C'est débile. Mais le prochain qui s'en prendra à Scorpius aura à faire à moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? » Demanda-t-il à l'assistance, sa rage débordant de son regard glacial. Personne ne répondit.

James quitta le cercle de fauteuils et de canapés et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

« James, tu ne peux pas sortir après le – » Commença Leanor, mais le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'était refermé avant qu'il puisse entendre la fin de sa phrase.

 

Scène 49 – Harry

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, Harry dormait profondément. Son sommeil était sans rêve, son corps était détendu et sa respiration profonde. La voix d'Albus qui sortait du miroir posé sur sa table de chevet ne suffisait pas à le déranger. Mais son fils s'acharna et haussa le ton, sortant son père de sa torpeur réparatrice.

Harry tourna la tête sur l'oreiller, sa main se tendant dans la direction générale de sa table de nuit en marmonnant.

« Albus ? C'est toi ? » Sa voix était éraillée par le sommeil et il n'arrivait pas à prendre le miroir. Sa lampe de chevet bascula sur le côté et sa baguette tomba par terre.

« Oui. » Répondit la voix de son fils. Harry se redressa dans le lit, soudainement plus réveillé, et prit ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Il attrapa finalement le miroir mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il voyait à peine le regard vert et inquiet d'Albus.

« Attends. » Lui demanda-t-il. Il se pencha vers le bord du lit et tâtonna pour finalement réussir à prendre sa baguette.

« Lumos » Dit-il direction de la lampe renversée qu'il ne se préoccupa pas de remettre en place. Il positionna le miroir devant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il prestement. Albus avait l'air épuisé et anxieux et le miroir tremblait légèrement dans sa main.

« James a des ennuis et je sais pas quoi faire. » Répondit-il d'une voix plaintive, paraissant soudainement au bord des larmes.

« Raconte-moi. » Dit-il avec urgence, son inquiétude ne pouvant être plus importante à cet instant. Pour mettre Albus dans cet état, ça ne pouvait être que grave.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, je pense que ça a un rapport avec Scorpius. Il s'est engueulé avec ses amis et il est venu dans ma Salle Commune. Mes préfets s'en sont pris à lui mais quand il allait partir, il a vu le bureau où travaille Scorpius et … » Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en inspirant dans un tremblement. « Il a attaqué un des préfets … » Termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

« Attaqué ? » Répéta-t-il comme s'il refusait de croire qu'il avait bien entendu son fils. Mais Albus hocha doucement la tête, presque récalcitrant.

« J'ai peur qu'il se fasse renvoyer … » Gémit son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce bureau ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagit comme ça ? » Demanda Harry pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de James.

« Il y avait plein de choses gravées dessus, d'habitude je les efface mais comme Scorpius n'est pas là, j'ai oublié … » Hoqueta Albus avec un air coupable, comme si toute cette histoire était de sa faute.

Harry imaginait que ces gravures n'avaient rien d'agréable à lire, et une boule de fureur et de peine se forma dans son estomac. Il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre la réaction de James, et celle-ci lui faisait presque plaisir, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne. Pourquoi les Préfets de Serdaigle laissaient faire une telle chose ?

« Il a été ramené à Gryffondor ? »

Albus secoua la tête.

« Le Préfet-en-Chef a dit qu'ils allaient réveiller Neville. » Ses enfants avaient la mauvaise habitude d'appeler le Directeur de Poudlard par son prénom, même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

Harry inspira profondément, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Je m'en occupe Al', je viens à Poudlard. »

« Tu vas récupérer James ? » Demanda son fils avec un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

« Ca dépendra de ce que Neville décidera. »

« Moi aussi je veux partir Papa. » Gémit Albus d'une voix forte. Harry se prit soudainement toute la peine et l'inquiétude de son fils dans la figure. Leur situation était précaire et les derniers événements avaient déclenché chez eux un mélange d'émotions qui, il le savait parfaitement, était très difficile à supporter.

« Mon chéri … » Souffla-t-il, utilisant sans s'en rendre compte le surnom que Draco donnait à Scorpius. « Je sais que c'est difficile … C'est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé … » Dit-il doucement, mais son fils secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins aller dans le bureau de Neville ? » Demanda-t-il, un soupçon de colère s'insinuant dans son inquiétude.

« Vas-y. On se retrouve là-bas. » Accepta Harry.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et éteignit le miroir.

Quatre minutes plus tard précisément, le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, de se brosser sommairement les dents et de descendre les escaliers pour utiliser la cheminée, Harry était à Poudlard, faisant sursauter Neville qui tentait de faire la lumière sur les événements en fonction de ce que Maximilian Desmond, Préfet-en-Chef, lui disait, et des éclats de voix furieux de James Potter.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Harry et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il avait été forcé de s'asseoir.

« Ramène-moi à la maison ! » Ordonna-t-il à son père qui n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je me casse de cette école de connards ! » Hurla-t-il presque, forçant Neville à rentrer la tête dans les épaules et faisant grincer les dents d'Harry.

Les colères de son fils aîné avaient toujours été impressionnantes, plus encore que celles de Lily qui avait pourtant une voix à faire éclater les fenêtres lorsqu'elle voulait se faire entendre. Enfant, James avait une fâcheuse tendance à râler et à faire des caprices idiots. L'adolescence ne l'avait pas arrangé, même si pour une fois Harry pouvait tout à fait comprendre sa fureur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander à son fils de ne pas employer ce genre de mots devant lui et encore moins dans le bureau du directeur, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et son deuxième fils se précipita vers lui, en pyjama. Mais au lieu de s'écraser contre lui comme il semblait en avoir eu l'intention, il changea d'avis et de direction et vint se poster à côté de James, lui montrant son soutien face à leur père.

Harry savait qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il se tourna vers Neville avec un air désolé. Celui que son ami lui renvoyait était emprunt de confusion et d'un peu d'agacement. Maximilian Desmond toussota et Neville se tourna vers lui.

« Monsieur Desmond, j'ai eu votre version, vous pouvez retourner dans votre maison. Je vais m'occuper du reste. Je vous informerai de ma décision demain matin. »

Le préfet hocha la tête, salua Harry du même mouvement et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. James en profita pour se diriger vers la cheminée, rapidement suivi d'Albus qui ne comptait pas être laissé en arrière.

Harry abandonna le combat avant même de le commencer et laissa ses fils en paix.

« Neville, est-ce que tu savais qu'on s'en prenait à Scorpius ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Son ami eut un air blessé qui suffit à confirmer les soupçons d'Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu crois que j'aurais laissé faire sans rien dire ? » Demanda Neville entre ses dents.

Harry secoua simplement la tête, rassurant le Directeur de Poudlard quant à son opinion de lui.

« J'emmène ces deux là pour ce soir. » Déclara-t-il finalement, ne laissant aucun choix à Neville qui se contenta de soupirer. « Je les ramènerai demain matin, et James s'exprimera plus calmement. » Promit-il en tournant un regard ferme vers son fils aîné qui leva les yeux au ciel avec insolence.

Une fois dans le salon de Grimmauld, Harry tendit la main vers les deux garçons qui soupirèrent avant de lui donner leur baguette respective. Harry connaissait trop bien la tentation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, et celle-ci allait être d'autant plus difficile à combattre qu'ils n'étaient techniquement pas en vacances.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça James. » Souffla Harry en observant l'air défiant de son aîné. « Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. » Avoua-t-il pour le rassurer. « Mais je t'assure, tu n'as pas envie de te mettre l'école à dos. » Ajouta-t-il en se souvenant trop bien de la désagréable sensation d'être entouré d'ennemis lors de sa quatrième année. « La prochaine fois, évite de t'en prendre directement à un préfet. » Conseilla-t-il sans aucune honte. Il y avait d'autres moyens de régler ses comptes, et il était certain que James n'avait pas besoin de lui pour en trouver. Il le ferait même s'il le lui interdisait, et il n'avait en plus aucune envie de le contraindre à obéir alors qu'il estimait lui-même que certaines personnes avaient besoin d'être remises en place.

Albus allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« On parlera demain. Allez-vous coucher. » Ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte du salon.

« Où ça ? » Demanda James dans un grognement, n'usant que de deux mots pour rappeler à son père qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien la maison qu'il le devrait alors qu'un certain Draco Malfoy devait la connaître par cœur.

« Au troisième. » Répondit Harry dans un soupir. « Albus, tu peux dormir dans la même chambre que Scorpius, il y a un deuxième lit, et James tu peux aller dans la pièce d'à côté, il reste une petite chambre. Ne faites pas de bruit s'il-vous-plaît. » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules de concert et Harry les suivit à l'étage. Il leur désigna les portes des chambres sans un mot et ils entrèrent chacun dans la leur en silence.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, oubliant de retirer ses lunettes qui s'écrasèrent douloureusement contre ses arcades sourcilières. Il les enleva et les posa sur la table de chevet en même temps que sa baguette puis grogna dans un oreiller. Il savait que le sommeil allait l'éluder et qu'il avait toute la nuit pour penser.

 

**Mardi**

Scène 50 – Albus et Scorpius

Le réveil de Scorpius tinta juste à côté de lui. C'était un réveil moldu qui sonnait comme une clochette asiatique se balançant au gré d'un vent chaud, lui donnant l'impression d'être en été alors que la bise d'octobre qui soufflait dehors charriait une froide pluie anglaise.

Il entendit un grognement dans la pièce et, soudainement parfaitement réveillé, il se redressa dans son lit avec les yeux grands ouverts, fouillant la chambre du regard.

Albus dormait recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le lit qui longeait l'autre mur. Il cachait son visage derrière ses bras comme à chaque fois que Scorpius était forcé de venir le réveiller pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard.

« Albus ? » Appela-t-il doucement, à la fois surpris et ravi de trouver son demi-frère dans sa chambre.

« Mmh ? » Grogna celui-ci avec un ton agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Scorpius en murmurant.

« Mh'quoi ? » Souffla Albus en remettant ses bras sous la couverture, ouvrant doucement un œil. « Oh. » Dit-il en semblant se souvenir qu'il ne se trouvait pas à l'école. Il se frotta le visage. « James s'est battu avec Viktor alors Papa est venu nous chercher. » Résuma-t-il avant de se redresser doucement.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. « Viktor ? Viktor Llewellyn, le préfet ? » S'étonna-t-il. Albus hocha la tête et dégagea sa couverture pour poser ses pieds dans ses chaussons, assis au bord du lit. Scorpius l'imita.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda ce dernier avec un froncement de sourcils.

Albus sembla embarrassé et haussa les épaules.

« C'est un peu confus … » Fut la seule réponse que Scorpius obtint avant qu'on ne tape doucement à la porte.

« Vous êtes réveillés ? » Appela leur père depuis le couloir. « Descendez déjeuner, il faut qu'on parle. »

La moue embêtée d'Albus ne renseigna pas beaucoup Scorpius, qui se leva et enfila un pull au-dessus de son pyjama. Il commençait à faire froid. Il en tendit un à son demi-frère qui le remercia à voix basse.

James était déjà dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils s'y installèrent. Il avait les yeux cernés et un air bougon sur le visage. Albus s'assit à côté de lui et Scorpius prit la chaise d'en face, à côté de leur père. Celui-ci n'était pas en meilleur état que James et son regard fuyant inquiéta immédiatement Albus qui serra les dents en attendant de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Comme prévu, vous retournez à Poudlard ce matin. » Commença Harry, affichant une expression déterminée qu'Albus trouvait sur-jouée. « James, je peux venir avec toi pour parler à Neville, si tu veux. »

L'aîné haussa les épaules et trempa presque rageusement un toast dans son café.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda timidement Scorpius avec un air inquiet.

« Un connard s'en est pris à toi, je me suis énervé, je suis allé voir Albus, j'ai vu ton bureau et j'ai attaqué ton préfet. » Résuma rapidement James sans les regarder, ignorant donc le regard noir de son père.

« Arrête de parler comme ça. » Grogna Harry de l'autre côté de la table.

« Mon bureau ? » S'étonna Scorpius. Le cœur d'Albus se serra. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait jamais vu ce que certains élèves pouvaient y inscrire, Albus les retirait à chaque fois en espérant n'avoir jamais à expliquer la situation à Scorpius.

« Des élèves y avaient … gravés quelques mots. » Dit-il tout de même avec un air désolé pour son ami dont l'expression changea. Contrairement à ce qu'Albus avait pu anticiper, il avait l'air plus navré que triste.

« Ah, ça … » Répondit-il doucement. « C'est toi qui les enlevait ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Albus. Celui-ci ne put qu'hocher la tête avec un peu de surprise. Scorpius lui sourit simplement.

« Merci … » Albus haussa les sourcils et ne sut quoi lui répondre, mais Scorpius tournait déjà le regard vers leur aîné. « Merci James … » Ajouta-t-il, ses mots forçant le Gryffondor à lever les yeux vers lui. Il haussa les épaules.

« De rien … »

« Mais ce n'est pas très malin de s'en prendre à un préfet … » Souffla-t-il ensuite avant de pincer les lèvres. Albus pouvait voir de l'amusement dans son regard. James lui envoya une moue rageuse.

« J'étais énervé, d'accord ? » Lâcha-t-il vertement. Il reposa son toast détrempé dans son assiette et but son café. Albus pouvait voir que Scorpius se retenait de rire. Il tourna les yeux vers son père dont le visage s'était adoucit. Il avait l'air attendri par la discussion et Albus fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

Harry lui envoya un regard quelque peu surpris puis le détourna.

« Je viendrai à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end comme prévu, venez avec Lily, d'accord ? »

Albus et James hochèrent la tête.

« Si je ne suis pas renvoyé … » Souffla l'aîné.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » Le rassura son père.

Ils furent finalement prêts à retourner à Poudlard. Harry avait fait un saut dans leur maison pour amener des vêtements à Albus qui ne voulait pas parcourir les couloirs en pyjama, et Scorpius lui tendit ses devoirs en lui demandant de les donner à leurs professeurs. Il avait l'air triste de les voir partir.

« Tu peux m'appeler avec le miroir, si tu veux. » Proposa Albus.

« D'accord. » Sourit Scorpius, et le jeune Potter prit place dans la cheminée à la suite de son frère qui venait de disparaître.

« A tout à l'heure Scorpius. » Le salua Harry avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« A tout à l'heure … » Murmura son fils. Il avait cru que son père allait avouer aux deux autres qu'ils étaient tous frères, mais il semblait qu'il lui faille attendre encore un peu avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il avait beau comprendre que la situation était difficile pour Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu.


	11. Chapter 11

Scène 51 – Harry et Ron

Harry fut en retard dans le bureau de son meilleur ami. Neville et lui avaient beaucoup discuté, et il avait tenu à passer un peu de temps avec Scorpius avant de partir. Mais son plus jeune fils avait l'air morose et n'avait pas été très bavard. Harry en connaissait la raison et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, mais il voulait rassembler tous ses enfants avant de pouvoir les mettre au courant pour Scorpius. Il aurait été injuste pour Lily qu'il le fasse ce matin-là. Scorpius le comprenait mais l'attente était difficile pour lui. Il lui avait avoué ne plus savoir comment s'adresser à Albus tant que celui-ci ne serait pas au courant.

« Smith n'est pas celui qui a lancé l'Impéro sur Johnson. » Le renseigna Ron. Harry s'en doutait déjà mais il hocha tout de même la tête. « Et Gringotts ne nous a pas donné grand-chose. Smith recevait effectivement des fonds mais les Gobelins n'ont rien voulu nous dire de plus. » Soupira-t-il, les coudes posés sur son bureau alors qu'il jouait avec sa plume.

« Comment ça s'est passé chez Smith ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il y a quelque chose sur le téléphone. Je n'arrive pas à en déterminer le sortilège, je ne le connais pas. » Expliqua Harry. « Je pense qu'il faut le démonter pour que tes spécialistes puissent le détecter et comprendre ce qu'il fait. »

Ron prit immédiatement des notes sur le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Et ça pourrait être intéressant de demander l'aide de la police moldue. S'il se servait du téléphone pour communiquer avec ses complices, alors on pourrait retrouver leurs numéros. » Poursuivit Harry, priant pour que Ron accepte de se diriger vers cette piste.

« Il est possible que le sort sur le téléphone empêche justement de tracer ce genre de choses. » Nota Ron.

« Oui, c'est possible. Mais il faut essayer quand même. » Supplia presque Harry. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin tant qu'il n'aurait pas ces renseignements.

« Je vais tenter. La police de Londres me doit un service, de toute façon. » Sourit Ron en se chatouillant le menton avec sa plume. Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Autre chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur Astoria Greengrass ? » Demanda Harry en tapotant le bureau des doigts. Il était stressé et pressé d'en finir avec toute cette affaire. Sa vie prenait un tournant énorme et il avait terriblement besoin d'y mettre de l'ordre. Il avait la sensation de ne pas pouvoir avancer tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ceux qui s'en prenaient à Draco.

« Elle est sexy. » Lâcha Ron avant de rire de l'expression surprise d'Harry. « Et sans doute lesbienne. » Continua-t-il pensivement.

« Je m'en fous, Ron. Est-ce qu'elle fait partie des suspects ? »

« Non. » Répondit directement son meilleur ami. « Elle n'est pas entrée dans le pays depuis plus d'un an. »

« Elle envoie ses lettres par la poste moldue, comment tu peux savoir qu'elle ne correspondait pas avec Smith ? »

« Parce que j'ai mis du Véritasérum dans son thé et qu'elle a dit n'avoir en rien participé à la tentative d'assassinat sur son ex-mari. » Répondit platement Ron à voix basse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, se redressant dans son siège.

« Mais … Ce n'est pas illégal ? » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure, comme s'il avait soudainement peur qu'on les entende alors que le bureau de Ron était parfaitement protégé.

« Complètement. » Avoua son meilleur ami en hochant doucement de la tête. « Tu comptes le dire à quelqu'un ? » Railla-t-il ensuite.

« Bien sûr que non. » Rigola Harry, presque fier de Ron. « Ça nous fait gagner du temps de ne pas avoir à nous pencher sur elle. »

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Et autant te prévenir, je l'ai fait sur toi aussi, et je le ferai sur toutes les personnes qui passeront dans ce bureau au sujet de l'affaire. »

« Sur moi ?! » S'étrangla Harry, et il avisa sa tasse de thé avec méfiance.

« Évidemment Harry … » Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je t'ai dit que tu faisais un parfait suspect. »

« Tu m'étonnes que ton thé soit dégueulasse, si tu mets du Véritasérum dedans … » Grogna Harry en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Dégueulasse, certes, mais le goût n'a plus rien à voir avec la potion. C'est la magie de la cannelle. » Sourit Ron d'un air satisfait.

Harry roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione apprécierait les méthodes de son mari.

« Et si ça te retombait dessus ? »

« Je serais viré et je pourrais enfin prendre des vacances. » Rétorqua Ron avant de se frotter le visage d'un air fatigué.

 

Scène 51 – Harry et Lysander

Rassuré par sa discussion avec Ron, Harry avait le cœur plus serein quand il arriva dans le bureau de Lysander. Celui-ci était malheureusement occupé avec une cliente et le fit patienter dans son salon pour que personne ne puisse le voir.

Le bureau de Maxwell faisait en fait partie intégrante de sa maison. Située sur King Charles Street, qui débouchait sur la Parliament Street et donc à proximité d'une large partie des bâtiments du gouvernement de Grande Bretagne, Harry ne savait pas comment il arrivait à se payer un tel luxe, et n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Le salon, bien que sobre et agréable, était à l'image de l'homme célibataire d'une trentaine d'année qu'était Lysander Maxwell. Désordonné, jonché de magasines et de bouteilles de bière vides. Du linge trainait sur le canapé et Harry avait dû les amasser en tas dans un coin du bout de sa baguette pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Un espace était dégagé sur la table basse, et cela correspondait sans doute à l'endroit où Maxwell y posait les pieds en regardant la grande télévision moldue qui trônait contre un mur. Curieux, Harry l'alluma avec la télécommande qu'il avait trouvée sur la table, et fut surpris de tomber sur une chaîne de documentaires. Un loup blanc se déplaçait dans la neige pendant que le chat de Lysander marchait silencieusement dans la pièce, surveillant Harry du regard.

« Fais comme chez toi. » Railla le détective en entrant dans la pièce.

« Et encore, je n'ai pas enlevé mes chaussures. » Rétorqua Harry en faisant référence au comportement de Lysander lorsqu'ils avaient pris ensemble du Véritasérum à Grimmauld.

Maxwell sourit, amusé, et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

« Viens, on sera mieux dans le bureau. »

Une fois installés, Harry lui raconta l'avancée des Aurors et les pistes qu'allaient suivre les équipes de Ron. Lysander avait l'air excité et trépignait dans son fauteuil.

« Il faut qu'on continue sur Gringotts ! » Dit-il avec énergie, tapant du poing sur son bureau. Harry le jaugea avec l'air d'un parent constatant que son enfant avait mangé beaucoup de sucre malgré ses ordres.

« J'ai une idée à ce sujet. » Commença-t-il. « Tu as un compte à Gringotts ? »

Lysander secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, tout est à Salem. » Répondit-il en citant sa ville d'origine. « Je ne fais que des transferts avec Gringotts pour avoir de la monnaie. Pourquoi ? »

« Puisque tu as l'air plein aux as, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'ouvrir un coffre ou deux chez eux ? » Proposa Harry avec un sourire concupiscent.

Lysander étrécit les yeux, mais avant de répondre il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir noir et croisa les bras pour réfléchir.

« Ca nous donnerait certes une excuse pour traiter avec les Gobelins, mais comment obtenir les informations que l'on cherche ? »

« Il faut juste qu'on puisse accéder au bureau du Grand Patron. » Répondit brièvement Harry. « Tu l'occupes, je fais le reste. »

Scène 52 – Harry et Draco

Draco déjeunait, mi-couché mi-assis dans son lit d'hôpital, lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce. Ils se sourirent doucement et il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Salut. » Lui dit simplement Draco en reposant sa fourchette.

« Bonjour Draco. » Le salua Harry en s'approchant. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je préférais 'mon amour'. » Sourit le blond, s'attirant une expression à la fois surprise et amusée de la part d'Harry. « Ca va. J'ai enfin le droit de me nourrir normalement, et si je suis sage, peut-être même qu'on me laissera aller aux toilettes. »

Harry rit en s'installant sur la chaise jouxtant le lit.

« A ce sujet ça m'étonne qu'Albus ne m'aie pas demandé comment tu faisais pour aller aux toilettes alors que tu devais rester couché. » Il imaginait sa fille enchaîner ensuite les questions telles que : Est-ce qu'il doit se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se puisse se lever ? Est-ce qu'on lui fait porter une couche ?

Draco le fixait avec un air désabusé.

« La réponse n'est pas très sexy. »

Harry haussa les épaules puis jeta un coup d'œil au plateau-repas qui lévitait juste au dessus de son ventre.

« Tout autant que ton déjeuner … »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Je les soupçonne d'avoir changé d'avis et d'essayer de me tuer par empoisonnement. » Répondit Draco dans un soupir. Harry était partagé entre la tristesse en entendant le sous-entendu et l'amusement de retrouver l'humour noir de son ancien amant. De son petit-ami. De Draco. Conclut-il intérieurement. Aucun mot ne semblait coller à leur situation.

« Comment va Scorpius ? » Demanda alors Draco.

« Ça peut aller. » Répondit franchement Harry. « Il attend avec impatience que je mette au courant les autres pour … lui. » Fit-il avec une légère hésitation. L'expression de Draco se fit un peu inquiète et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs malgré sa pâleur habituelle. Il semblait rasé de près et Harry ne résista pas à l'envie de toucher la peau fraiche de sa mâchoire.

Draco le laissa faire mais poursuivit leur discussion.

« Je peux le comprendre … »

« Je le comprends aussi. » Soupira Harry en baissant la main. « Je leur dirai ce week-end. Mais il ne faut pas tellement s'inquiéter de leur réaction … Sans rien savoir, James a déjà pris le parti de Scorpius et a faillit se faire renvoyer en attaquant un préfet. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois avant d'émettre un rire contrôlé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le cœur comme pour se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas trop en faire.

Harry soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, sa main navigant jusqu'à l'avant-bras de Draco pour caresser distraitement sa Marque des Ténèbres.

« Une discussion a mal tourné chez les Gryffondors, alors il est allé à Serdaigle pour voir Albus. » Expliqua Harry qui trouvait touchant que James parte chercher du réconfort, de l'aide ou du soutien chez son petit-frère. « C'était après le couvre-feu, alors on l'a un peu poussé vers la sortie. Mais il a vu qu'un des bureaux de la Salle Commune était couvert d'inscriptions. C'était le bureau de Scorpius. »

Sa propre peine se refléta sur le visage de Draco qui s'appuya un peu plus contre ses oreillers et crispa la main sur les draps.

« Il s'est énervé et a attaqué un préfet de Serdaigle. Enfin, je pourrais même dire qu'il a perdu le contrôle, parce qu'il s'est jeté sur lui et l'a attaqué à coups de poings. » Poursuivit Harry. L'histoire avait été complétée par les explications de James à Neville ce matin. « S'il avait utilisé un sort, il aurait sans doute été renvoyé. » Soupira-t-il. « J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose que lui mais … »

Draco serra les dents, les yeux dans le vague.

« Qu'a dit Longdubat ? » Demanda-t-il, un fond de rage flottant dans sa voix.

« Il a distribué des colles à tous le monde. A James pour l'attaque et aux préfets pour ne pas avoir signalé les problèmes de Scorpius. »

Draco eut un ricanement désabusé puis soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit … »

« Il t'avait raconté ce qui se passait ? » Demanda Harry, la pointe désagréable de la douleur et de l'inquiétude touchant son cœur.

« Non. Mais je m'en doutais, j'avais demandé à Longdubat de garder un œil sur lui. »

« Il n'était pas au courant non plus. » Expliqua Harry pour excuser son ami. « Et si ça se passait au sein même de Serdaigle, il n'aurait pas pu le savoir sans que quelqu'un le lui dise. »

Draco rouvrit les yeux et lui envoya un regard énervé.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait autant de portraits dans le bureau du Directeur ? Pour lui faire la conversation ? Ils surveillent toute l'école, et surtout l'intérieur des maisons. S'il avait voulu savoir il aurait pu. » Rétorqua-t-il avec énervement.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il était conscient que Draco avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à blâmer Neville pour les agissements idiots et méchants de quelques gamins mal éduqués. Il prit doucement la main de Draco qu'il serra dans la sienne, au moins rassuré de voir qu'il ne se dérobait pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelle sera la réaction des élèves de Poudlard quand ils sauront qu'il est mon fils … »

Draco le regarda avec stupeur et un soupçon de panique.

« Tu … Tu comptes le dire ? » Demanda-t-il, sa main libre se crispant sur son cœur qui devait s'être mis à battre douloureusement vite.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Grimaça Harry.

« Si … Si ! Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama presque Draco en lui broyant les doigts dans sa poigne. « Je suis juste surpris que tu le veuilles bien … » Ajouta-t-il plus calmement, son corps semblant se détendre à ces mots. Harry fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses que j'ai honte ? »

« Oula Potter, je t'arrête tout de suite. » Fit rapidement Draco en levant sa main libre vers lui pour l'empêcher de continuer dans cette direction. « Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je pense. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas, mais ce n'est définitivement pas pour ça. »

Harry souffla depuis sa chaise et se redressa légèrement. Les yeux gris de Draco semblaient s'inquiéter de l'avoir vexé et il hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui pose problème. C'est le comment, et surtout le quand. »

Draco acquiesça avec un soupir.

« S'il y a un quelconque danger qui plane au-dessus de Scorpius, ne va pas le reporter sur les trois autres … »

Harry murmura son assentiment. C'était effectivement ce à quoi il pensait. Scorpius était en sécurité chez lui, mais il avait peur de devoir appliquer les mêmes mesures avec James, Albus et Lily si le monde sorcier savait qu'il était le père de Scorpius. Par extension, toute la famille Weasley pouvait elle aussi avoir des problèmes.

« Je vais attendre d'être sûr que tous les coupables soient enfermés avant de le faire. »

Draco hocha doucement la tête.

« A ce sujet, où est-ce que tu en es ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour le téléphone, j'ai donné les éléments à Ron. Il va demander à ouvrir une enquête côté moldus. »

« D'accord. » Souffla Draco. Il avait l'air agacé et Harry l'interrogea du regard. « Je me sens absolument inutile ici. » Expliqua-t-il dans un grognement.

« Oui enfin … Même si tu n'étais pas blessé, il serait quand même hors de question que tu enquêtes là-dessus. »

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de m'en empêcher. » Railla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry lui envoya un regard dubitatif avant de sourire de son air impérieux. Il avait l'air d'un enfant en plein caprice, ce qui lui rappelait enfin le Draco qu'il avait connu. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Alors heureusement que tu ne peux pas encore bouger, sinon Ron nous aurait tous les deux sur les bras. »

« Il a intérêt à s'y préparer … Parce que ça va très bientôt arriver. » Promit sombrement Draco d'un air déterminé.

 

Scène 53 – Harry et Lysander

Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry suivait Lysander dans les couloirs de Gringotts. Le détective était précédé d'un autre sorcier, Adam Davis. Le voir ici était un tel retour en arrière qu'il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Davis était un ancien Serpentard de la même année que Ginny.

Harry avait l'habitude de croiser d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, mais il était très rare qu'il revoit un ancien Serpentard qu'il avait connu pendant sa scolarité. Davis ne lui avait certes pas laissé une impression durable. C'était à l'époque un garçon très effacé et timide qui n'avait malgré tout jamais suivi la majorité des Serpentards dans leurs déboires. Il était maintenant Directeur des Relations Bancaires Magiques pour Gringotts, et traitait habituellement avec les clients étrangers comme Lysander qui n'avaient pas de compte dans la banque mais qui désiraient néanmoins pouvoir obtenir de la monnaie sorcière.

Lorsqu'ils avaient préparé leur venue plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Lysander lui avait donné le nom de Davis mais Harry n'avait pas du tout fait le rapprochement avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Celui-ci guidait Lysander jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la banque, un Gobelin du nom de Remuk qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré malgré la fortune phénoménale qui croupissait dans les coffres qu'il louait dans les profondeurs de la banque. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par son argent, ce qui, il en était conscient, était le privilège de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de s'en soucier. Mais il avait du mal à traiter avec les Gobelins et était ravi d'être caché sous sa cape pour découvrir le directeur.

Celui-ci ressemblait à ses congénères. Ses cheveux blancs partaient dans toutes les directions et sa peau ridée et ses sourcils touffus lui donnaient un air à la fois énervé et sournois. Lysander entra dans le bureau suivi silencieusement d'Harry et le salua calmement. Davis referma la porte et on put entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Les deux sorciers purent alors constater que le bureau était en fait un énorme coffre dans lequel ils venaient d'être enfermés.

« Monsieur Maxwell, il était temps que vous ouvriez un compte chez nous. » Fit presque affablement Remuk de sa voix grinçante. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Comment va votre père ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lysander s'installa sur la chaise légèrement bancale qui se trouvait devant le lourd bureau de bois sombre au-dessus duquel était perché le Gobelin.

« Heu, bien, merci. » Répondit-il avec un soupçon de surprise. « Vous le connaissez ? »

« Évidemment. » Fit Remuk avec un sourire horrible. « Il n'est pas étranger aux quelques investissements que Gringotts fait aux États-Unis. »

« Ah, oui … Bien sûr. » Marmonna Maxwell.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il tendit l'oreille à la discussion, son regard alternant du Gobelin au chemin qu'il empruntait pour passer derrière le bureau, près des énormes étagères qui bordaient le mur sans fenêtre. La pièce était bien rangée, ce qui lui évita de s'empêtrer les pieds et lui permit de marcher silencieusement sur le tapis.

« Vous êtes donc là pour créer un compte à Gringotts. » Résuma Remuk sans sembler se rendre compte de la présence d'Harry.

« C'est ça. » Répondit platement Lysander qui avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Simplement signer quelques papiers, Monsieur Maxwell. » Sourit le directeur de Gringotts, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Il prit l'épais paquet de parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui et tendit quelques feuillets au détective.

« Vous pouvez commencer par ceux-là. Il s'agit de la location d'un coffre et les tarifs associés à l'entretien et la sécurité. »

Harry se tourna vers les étagères, lisant à toute vitesse les labels sur les pochettes de cuir qui protégeaient les dossiers les plus sensibles de la banque.

« Ah, vous avez des trolls de sécurité ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile à gérer ? » S'étonna Lysander qui devait être en train de lire les parchemins.

« La difficulté est compensée par leur efficacité. » Répondit Remuk juste derrière Harry. Celui-ci s'efforçait de ne pas déplacer trop d'air en marchant le plus doucement possible le long des étagères, les yeux glissants sur l'écriture étroite des étiquettes.

Il y avait là un capharnaüm d'informations. Des noms, des projets, des fichiers d'analyses, des statistiques, des mesures de sécurité, des fichiers employés, des taux d'intérêts, des rapports d'activité. Harry vit son propre nom sur une pochette et résista à l'envie de l'attraper. Il continua ses recherches.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez évité quelques gros casses, cette année. »

L'humour de la situation n'échappa pas à Harry. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler en train de braquer la banque, mais ce qu'ils faisaient était tout de même du vol.

« En effet Monsieur Maxwell. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de la sécurité de votre argent. Est-ce pour cela que vous avez mis autant de temps à ouvrir un compte ici ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps en Grande Bretagne. Le temps passe, le temps passe, et d'un seul coup, ça fait dix ans que je suis là. »

Harry pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Lysander lui avait avoué plus tôt dans la journée que les Gobelins lui faisaient peur et qu'en n'ayant pas de compte à Gringotts, il n'avait à faire qu'aux Sorciers chargés des liaisons bancaires.

Joe Smith ! Harry retint son souffle et bloqua son cri de joie dans sa gorge. Derrière lui, Lysander gribouillait ses initiales sur les parchemins avant de les rendre au Gobelin qui lui en tendit d'autres.

« Ce paquet-ci est le contrat qui vous liera à Gringotts. Il régit toutes les règles et les droits de la banque et de vous-même. »

Harry fit lentement glisser le fichier vers lui en l'attrapant entre ses ongles jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte complètement de l'étagère. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de Remuk et s'accroupit dans un coin de la pièce, glissant le fichier sous sa cape pour l'ouvrir sur ses jambes. Pendant que Lysander posait des questions sur les échelles d'intérêt bancaires et sur la possibilité de faire prélever son loyer directement sur son compte, Harry tournait délicatement les pages.

Il y avait là une quantité d'informations dont la plupart était sans doute très inutile, mais les transferts d'argent reçus étaient bien consignés dans le fichier. Il lui fallait maintenant le copier pour pouvoir replacer l'original à sa place.

Se concentrant sur un sortilège que Lysander venait de lui apprendre et dont il avait usé pendant ses études à Salem, Harry posa une main sur sa poche, dans laquelle était plié un paquet de parchemins vierges, et la pointe de sa baguette sur le fichier. Toutes les lignes contenues dedans, tous les mots, toutes les formes et tous les symboles furent transférés de sa baguette à son autre main qui projetait ces informations sur les parchemins dans sa poche. Sa baguette vibrait sous l'effort magique qu'Harry lui demandait, puis le sort s'acheva. Tout avait été copié. Il rangea sa baguette alors que Lysander demandait quel type de placement Remuk lui proposait pour faire fructifier son argent.

Harry se releva en silence, la cape glissant comme de l'eau autour de lui. Il marcha le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait prit le fichier et le glissa entre « Terrence Anderson » et « Rapport d'activité Juillet 1951 ».

Il retourna ensuite derrière Lysander et posa délicatement un doigt entre ses omoplates pour le prévenir qu'il avait terminé.

Il dut attendre encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le détective paraphait à toute vitesse tous les feuillets du contrat sans les lire. Après quelques échanges, Remuk lui proposa d'aller visiter son coffre. Maxwell refusa, proposant de le faire lorsqu'il aurait demandé à sa banque Américaine de transférer ses comptes à Gringotts.

Remuk concéda que c'était en effet plus pratique, le remercia, et l'invita à repasser lorsque le transfert serait effectué. Lysander quitta alors le bureau avec une expression soulagée. Sur la route pour retourner aux guichets de Gringotts, Harry voyait qu'il se retenait de lui adresser la parole. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à la sortie d'où ils transplanèrent immédiatement pour arriver dans l'entrée de Maxwell.

« C'est bon ? » Souffla celui-ci alors qu'Harry retirait sa cape et la posait sur son bras.

« C'est bon. » Sourit l'ancien Auror. Il sortit le feuillet de sa poche et en fit rapidement tourner les pages. Il y avait même une reproduction de l'intérieur de la pochette où se trouvait un gribouillis, de ceux que l'on fait pour tester son encre. « J'aurais tellement aimé connaître ce sort quand j'étais à Poudlard. » Soupira Harry en se souvenant de tous ces cours qu'il avait dû recopier à la main.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander si tu comptes un jour revendre ta cape ? »

Harry se permit un rire bref et il serra sa cape jalousement contre lui.

« Jamais. »

Lysander haussa les épaules.

« Je comprends. Allez, viens, on a des preuves à analyser. »

 

Scène 54 – Harry et Ron

Harry tendit le feuillet de la banque à son meilleur ami.

« Je veux Draco chez moi, tout de suite. Peu importe ce qu'en disent les médicomages. » Dit-il d'une voix paniquée. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » L'interrogea Ron en haussant les sourcils, ses yeux parcourant les parchemins.

« Ron, tu m'as entendu ? » L'ignora Harry, l'urgence de sa voix forçant Ron à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans qui te fiche autant la trouille ? » S'étonna l'Auror en observant l'expression décomposée d'Harry et son teint cadavérique.

« Troisième page. » Répondit celui-ci avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Ron.

Ce dernier feuilleta les parchemins et s'arrêta à la page demandée. A mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes écrites à la plume, les intitulés, les expéditeurs, les dates et les montants, ses sourcils se haussaient jusqu'à atteindre la moitié de son front. Il envoya un regard désespéré à Harry qui lui renvoya le même.

« Ginny ? » Dit-il d'une voix plaintive, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

« Et elle n'est pas la seule. Il y a huit pages comme ça, avec une dizaine d'expéditeurs différents. L'un d'eux travaille à Ste-Mangouste.» Répondit Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le fait que sa femme fasse maintenant partie de la liste des suspects. Les montants qu'elle avait versés à Smith étaient colossaux.

Ron se dépêcha de parcourir les pages suivantes et répéta sa question.

« Comment tu as eu ça Harry ? »

« Je l'ai piqué à Gringotts. » Avoua rapidement Harry, ayant hâte d'en finir avec cette discussion pour pouvoir amener Draco en sécurité chez lui.

« Harry, je ne peux pas m'en servir comme preuve, si tu l'as piqué ! » Ragea Ron avec un regard noir et paniqué à son meilleur ami.

« Je m'en fous Ron ! Donne l'ordre à Ste-Mangouste de laisser Draco sortir et va prendre l'original à Gringotts ! Il y a potentiellement dix personnes qui veulent sa mort qui sont encore dans la nature, dont deux que les Aurors pourraient très bien laisser passer ! J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi des procédures de la Justice Magique ! » S'énerva Harry en se levant, les poings serrés. « Si tu avais récupéré le fichier toi-même au lieu de te laisser marcher dessus par les Gobelins, on n'en serait pas là ! »

Ron prit sa baguette sur son bureau et lança un sort de silence à Harry qui s'attrapa la gorge, la surprise qu'aucun son n'en sorte prenant le pas sur sa colère. Mais pas très longtemps.

« Du calme ! » S'exclama Ron. « Je vais me servir de ça, » Dit-il en secouant le feuillet. « et commencer par aller à Ste-Mangouste. Mais toi … Toi tu vas arrêter de foutre la merde partout ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller voler des trucs à Gringotts ?! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! » Hurla-t-il, le visage rougit par la colère. Mais il ne fut pas insensible au corps tremblant de panique et de rage d'Harry qui se tenait au bureau, comme cherchant à ne pas tomber.

Appréhendant enfin la mesure de la peur de son meilleur ami, Ron annula son sort avec un soupir et lui désigna la sortie.

« Va à Ste-Mangouste. J'arrive. » Souffla-t-il.

Harry pinça les lèvres, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes, et tourna le dos pour quitter le bureau de Ron en courant.


	12. Chapter 12

Scène 55 – Harry

Harry ne s'arrêta de courir ni pour transplaner, ni en arrivant à Ste-Mangouste. Il traversa le lobby à toute vitesse et sprinta dans les couloirs, bousculant des infirmiers et quelques Médicomages qui lui hurlaient d'arrêter. Son esprit était vide de pensées mais plein d'une panique bouillante qui lui brûlait les yeux. Dans la liste, il y avait un nom qu'il avait reconnu pour l'avoir lu inscrit sur la blouse d'un infirmier. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, mais le nom Geralt Cadwallader lui avait sauté aux yeux. Pendant plus d'une semaine, il avait eut accès à la chambre de Draco. Il n'avait peut-être rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais Harry se refusait à risquer une seconde de plus la vie de Draco en le laissant à Ste-Mangouste.

Il déboula à toute vitesse dans le bon couloir et les Aurors braquèrent immédiatement leur baguette vers lui. Il fut forcé de ralentir, levant légèrement les bras pour leur montrer qu'il venait en paix, mais sa propre baguette crispée dans sa main ne devait pas les rassurer.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement. L'un des Aurors fouilla rapidement dans sa poche pour prendre la longue vue et la braqua sur lui. L'œil au bout de l'appareil cligna plusieurs fois.

« C'est bon, c'est bien lui. » Fit celui qui le tenait.

« Non, il n'y a personne. » Répondit alors un autre Auror.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Brightwood.

« Ne laissez entrer personne d'autre que Ronald Weasley. » Commanda-t-il même si ces hommes n'étaient pas sous ses ordres. « Pas même le personnel de l'hôpital. Compris ? » Demanda-t-il en jouant des épaules pour atteindre la porte.

Les Aurors marmonnèrent et il s'enferma dans la chambre.

« Harry ? » L'appela la voix de Draco. Il se retourna pour le voir assis en train de lire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant son expression paniquée.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? » L'interrogea Harry sans lui répondre. Il contourna le lit pour atteindre la petite commode qui contenait ses affaires.

« Heu, oui. »

« Et marcher ? » Demanda encore Harry en fouillant dans les quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient dans le tiroir. Il y avait le pantalon de costume et les sous-vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il était arrivé à Ste-Mangouste, mais sa chemise et sa veste avaient disparu, sans doute confisquées par le ministère en guise de preuve.

« A peu près … Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? » Grogna Draco.

« Tu viens à Grimmauld. » Répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui, ses vêtements à la main. Il les tendit à Draco. « Enfile ça. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? » S'étonna Draco avec les yeux écarquillés.

Harry souffla, tentant de ne pas s'énerver. Il ferma une seconde les yeux et les rouvrit pour planter son regard dans celui de Draco, le suppliant de voir à quel point il était sérieux.

« Draco. Je répondrai à tes questions une fois à Grimmauld, d'accord ? Habille-toi et tais-toi s'il-te-plaît. » Demanda-t-il, observant ses sourcils se froncer et sa bouche se retenir de l'envoyer balader.

« Et pour la potion ? » Fit tout de même Draco en désignant le tube magique qui reliait son bras à la potion de régénération.

« On l'emmène. N'enlève pas le tube. » Répondit Harry avant de retirer son pull pour le tendre à Draco. « Enlève ta blouse, je vais t'aider à le mettre. »

Le blond souffla avec un air vaguement agacé qui ne suffisait pas à réduire son expression inquiète. Il tira sur sa blouse d'hôpital dont l'attache arrière céda facilement et la retira partiellement. Harry l'aida à défaire les nœuds sous ses aisselles qui fermaient ses manches et ils purent finalement l'enlever, découvrant alors l'épais pansement qu'il avait sur le torse. Harry détacha la poche de potion et la passa dans la manche droite de son pull avant que Draco n'y mette aussi son bras. Il l'aida à enfiler l'autre manche et à passer sa tête dans l'ouverture.

Draco se chargea lui-même de mettre son pantalon et ses chaussettes mais accepta l'aide d'Harry pour ses chaussures. Harry lui était reconnaissant d'avoir cessé de poser des questions et de ne pas lui avoir rendu la tâche plus difficile.

Alors qu'il terminait de lacer les chaussures de Draco, Ron entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air essoufflé mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre.

« Geralt Cadwallader, il est infirmier ici. » L'informa-t-il en aidant doucement Draco à descendre du lit avant de prendre sa baguette sous son oreiller.

« C'est noté. Vous pouvez y aller, j'ai fait vider les couloirs. » Dit Ron, s'attirant un regard particulièrement étonné de Draco qui avait peur de comprendre la situation.

« C'est lui qui … ? »

« On ne sait pas encore. » Le coupa Harry. « Mais dans le doute, tu viens à Grimmauld. Tu peux marcher tout seul ? »

« Ça devrait aller. » Répondit Draco avec une grimace. Il n'avait pas particulièrement mal mais ses jambes étaient faibles à cause de son immobilité forcée. Il se permit de se servir de l'épaule d'Harry comme appui alors que son autre main tenait la poche de potion.

Ils marchèrent doucement mais sûrement le long des couloirs qui menaient à la salle d'attente, suivis d'Aurors et précédés de Ron. L'hôpital semblait vide. Le peu de personnes qu'ils voyaient aux croisements des couloirs portaient la robe pourpre du Département de la Justice Magique.

Une fois dans l'entrée que les patients en attente avaient désertée, Ron jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre qui s'illumina de flammes vertes.

« Je te rejoins à Grimmauld. » Informa-t-il son meilleur ami.

« Transplane devant la porte, je vais fermer tous les accès. » Répondit rapidement Harry en avançant dans la cheminée. Ron hocha la tête et regarda Harry et Draco disparaitre.

 

Scène 56 – Harry, Draco et Scorpius

Draco soufflait sur le canapé pendant qu'Harry modifiait les protections de la maison, la main sur le manteau de la cheminée. Grimmauld n'avait pas changé, comme si la maison était piégée dans le temps. Il y avait juste quelques nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque, seule preuve qu'Harry avait continué d'y passer du temps ces dernières années.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Scorpius qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père et se précipita vers lui.

« Ne me saute pas dessus s'il-te-plaît » Supplia Draco en le voyant arriver, craignant pour sa blessure. Scorpius ralentit et s'assit à côté de lui pour l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur le côté droit du torse de son père.

« Tu as enfin pu sortir ? » S'étonna-t-il alors que Draco lui caressait les cheveux, la poche de potion posée sur ses genoux.

« Oui, enfin … Plus ou moins. » Répondit-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait toujours concentré sur son enchantement.

« C'est le pull de Papa … » Remarqua Scorpius, et Draco pinça les lèvres au-dessus du crâne de son fils.

« Ca va être compliqué si tu nous appelles tous les deux comme ça. » Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Je ne vois pas comment vous appeler d'autre … Tu veux que je t'appelle Maman ? » Railla Scorpius contre son père. Draco grimaça, son corps sursautant à cause d'un éclat de rire.

« Merlin non, pitié. » Rit-il en décollant son fils de lui. Harry se détacha de la cheminée et alla s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, fermant les yeux et retirant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Harry, ça va ? » S'inquiéta Draco en regardant sa forme épuisée et ses mains tremblantes.

« Maintenant ça va. » Répondit l'interpellé avec un soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux et remit ses lunettes pour pouvoir les voir. Il pouvait enfin se permettre de souffler à présent que Draco était en sécurité.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Je suis à Grimmauld maintenant. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce Cadwallader ? »

Harry avisa Scorpius qui le fixait avec curiosité. Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à parler devant leur fils, mais Draco lui intimait de répondre du regard.

« Une des personnes qui versait de l'argent à Smith. » Dit-il finalement, refusant de citer aussi Ginny devant Scorpius.

« Combien de personnes ? »

« Une dizaine. » Répondit doucement Harry, son cœur se pinçant en voyant Draco serrer les dents.

« Quel succès j'ai, pour avoir dix personnes à mes trousses … » Murmura le blond en se laissant aller dans le canapé.

« Mais vous avez les noms, vous allez pouvoir les arrêter. » Réagit Scorpius en regardant tour à tour ses parents.

« Si c'était aussi simple que ça … » Soupira Harry. Sans preuve recevable par les supérieurs de Ron, celui-ci ne pouvait arrêter et interroger personne. Il allait devoir récupérer l'original du fichier de Joe Smith à Gringotts avant de procéder aux arrestations nécessaires.

 

Scène 57 – Harry et Draco

Harry referma la porte de Grimmauld après le départ de Ron et soupira, le front sur le bois frais. Il avait très mal à la tête et la voix énervée de son meilleur ami n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. La baguette à la main, il repositionna les protections de la maison sur la porte, empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer.

Il grimpa ensuite doucement les escaliers. Scorpius et Draco étaient couchés et devaient sans doute dormir, si bien qu'il s'efforça d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain sans faire de bruit. Il prit de quoi calmer sa migraine, ignorant le regard épuisé que lui renvoyait le miroir alors qu'il se brossait les dents, et se déshabilla. En sous-vêtements, il entra doucement dans la chambre principale de la maison Black et se dirigea en silence jusqu'à son armoire dans laquelle il prit un tee-shirt.

« Je ne dors pas. » Marmonna Draco depuis le lit. « Tu peux faire du bruit. »

Harry se retourna, à moitié dans son tee-shirt, et termina de l'enfiler. Il était minuit passé et cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était couché.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda doucement Harry en marchant vers le lit. Il déposa ses lunettes et sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

« Je réfléchis. » Répondit Draco à voix basse. Harry se coucha, tourné vers lui, et sourit en constatant qu'il l'avait dans son lit pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans.

« C'est bien. » Le félicita-t-il avec amusement, s'approchant jusqu'à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue.

« Je me disais que la dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans ce lit, tu avais une gueule de bois et j'étais malade. » Continua Draco en ignorant le trait d'humour d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit contre son épaule. Ce souvenir lui était aussi revenu à l'esprit quelques jours plus tôt, Draco lui donnant une potion anti-gueule-de-bois alors qu'il avait lui-même l'air assez mal en point.

« Tu attendais déjà Scorpius. » Réalisa-t-il alors.

« C'est pour ça que j'étais malade, oui. » Répondit doucement Draco. Il tourna la tête vers lui et Harry recula un peu pour pouvoir le voir grâce à la lumière des réverbères qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

« Tu le savais déjà ? »

« Oui. » Dit simplement Draco en soutenant son regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à ce moment-là ? » Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix d'Harry. Il ne pourrait jamais se mettre à la place de Draco et affirmer que lui-même l'aurait fait immédiatement.

Le blond détourna le regard et sembla hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. La peur, sans doute. »

« Mmh … » Répondit simplement Harry en s'approchant à nouveau de lui, passant un bras au-dessus de son ventre pour l'enlacer sans toucher son pansement. Il nicha son nez dans son cou et inspira profondément. Draco ne sentait pas Draco, il sentait encore l'hôpital, mais la chaleur de son corps était familière et réconfortante.

« Je suis désolé … » Murmura Harry contre lui. Draco posa sa joue contre son crâne.

« Arrête … » Souffla-t-il sur ses cheveux. Harry lui embrassa le cou et après quelques minutes de silence, s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des gémissements étouffés. Il n'était plus contre Draco mais il lui suffit d'ouvrir un œil pour voir que c'était lui qui émettait ces sons plaintifs. Il avait une main crispée sur le cœur et son autre bras était posé sur son visage pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit.

Son cerveau eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait qu'Harry se réveilla brutalement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine avec panique.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre. Harry put voir une goutte de transpiration rouler le long de sa gorge jusqu'au matelas, et une autre partir de sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Son corps était crispé et n'avait de cesse de remuer, comme s'il se débattait contre la douleur.

Harry souleva la couverture et sortit rapidement du lit. Il enfila ses lunettes en faisant le tour pour atteindre la table de chevet du côté de Draco et s'agenouilla devant elle. A côté de lui, Draco gémissait toujours de douleur. Sa respiration était laborieuse et inégale, et une panique quasi-irrationnelle s'empara d'Harry qui fouilla les potions se trouvant dans le meuble de chevet alors qu'il savait avoir mis les antalgiques à l'avant. Il finit par mettre la main sur celle qu'il cherchait, et il retira difficilement le bouchon de liège avec ses doigts tremblants.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et força Draco à baisser le bras qui se trouvait sur son visage. Celui-ci était fermé, crispé, couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration qui faisait briller sa peau blafarde. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées, mais Harry y posa tout de même le goulot de la petite bouteille de potion et aida Draco à soulever sa tête de son autre main. La potion disparut rapidement dans sa gorge malgré la difficile déglutition, et Harry reposa son crâne sur les oreillers avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Il y mouilla une petite serviette et revint dans la chambre pour la passer doucement sur le visage et sur la gorge brûlante de Draco qui semblait toujours se battre contre la douleur pulsante de son cœur en réparation. Il repoussa les cheveux qui lui collaient au front et aux tempes puis resta assis à côté de lui, lui tenant fermement la main en attendant de voir son corps se détendre sous l'effet de la potion.

Rapidement, les plaintes de Draco diminuèrent en intensité et son souffle se fit plus régulier. Il avait les doigts crispés autour de ceux d'Harry comme pour s'y accrocher.

« Papa ? » Murmura une voix paniquée depuis l'entrée de la chambre, et Harry tourna vivement la tête pour voir Scorpius en pyjama observer la scène avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Ça va aller. » Souffla-t-il. « La potion fait effet. » Tenta-t-il de rassurer leur fils qui s'approcha tout de même, ses pieds nus faisant grincer le parquet.

« Ça va Scorpius. » Croassa Draco d'une voix éraillée. « Retourne te coucher. » Continua-t-il, presque suppliant. Le garçon l'ignora et grimpa sur le lit pour s'installer à genoux à côté de son père. Il semblait vouloir le toucher mais avoir peur de poser les mains sur lui et de lui faire mal. Draco ouvrit à moitié les yeux et souleva la main qui tenait son cœur pour la tendre vers lui. Scorpius la prit rapidement et en silence puis s'allongea contre lui. Il ferma si fort les yeux que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« C'est bon, c'est passé. » Chuchota Draco, tournant les yeux vers Harry. Son corps s'était détendu et son visage prenait peu à peu l'air hagard des personnes sous potion antidouleur. « Je peux avoir de l'eau ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui proposa le verre qu'il avait préparé la veille sur la table de chevet. Draco lui lâcha la main et porta le verre à ses lèvres en soulevant un peu la tête.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Plus ou moins… » Soupira Draco en lui rendant le verre après en avoir bu la moitié.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que la douleur était aussi forte. Il n'avait pas arrêté de déranger Draco pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, et il se sentit soudainement coupable de l'avoir réveillé et laissé ressentir cette souffrance qui semblait insupportable.

Il était cinq heures et demie du matin. Il aurait pu se recoucher de l'autre côté de Scorpius, il en avait largement la place, mais il sentait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Il avisa la poche de potion régénérante presque vide qui pendait au mur. Il lui faudrait la changer d'ici quelques heures.

Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent. Il posa la main sur la cuisse d'Harry qui la prit délicatement dans la sienne, se forçant ensuite à rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau, la bouche entre-ouverte et le visage détendu. Scorpius sembla adopter la même expression, le sommeil l'emportant maintenant qu'il sentait que son père allait mieux. Ils étaient presque la copie l'un de l'autre et le tableau ne put que faire sourire Harry qui se leva doucement du lit. Il les embrassa tour à tour sur le front et quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

 

**Mercredi**

Scène 58 – James, Albus et Lily

James se fit une place à côté de sa sœur à la table de Poufsouffle sans adresser un mot à quiconque. Il n'avait envie de déjeuner ni avec sa maison, ni avec les Serdaigles, et il savait que les préfets de la maison de Lily aimaient accueillir d'autres élèves à leur table. La jeune Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de lui sourire malgré sa bouche pleine.

« Salut. » Fit son grand-frère avant de prendre une assiette qu'il remplit de toasts.

« Chalut. » Répondit Lily avant d'avaler sa bouchée. « Oh, salut Al' » Ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Albus qui venait s'installer de l'autre côté de James.

« Salut. » Répondit doucement le Serdaigle avec une mine endormie.

« Je vous manque ou bien vous avez décidé de changer de maison ? » Demanda Lily avec un petit coup de coude à James.

« Très franchement, j'hésite à demander à changer de répartition. » Grogna son plus grand frère en tartinant un toast d'une impressionnante couche de confiture.

« Moi j'aimerais bien créer une nouvelle maison. » Répondit pensivement Albus en se servant en jus de fruit. « Je l'appellerais … Weaslpotterfoy. »

« Malweaslter. » Proposa James avant de mordre dans sa tartine. Lily pouffa.

« Moi j'aime bien ma maison, mais je pense que je viendrais quand même. » Réfléchit-elle avant d'hausser les sourcils. « Hugo, tu viendrais à Malweaslter ? »

Leur cousin, qui avait lui aussi décidé de les rejoindre, lui envoya un regard hagard avant d'enjamber le banc devant eux. « Hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Notre nouvelle maison. » Répondit Albus. « Elle se situerait près de la bibliothèque, là où il y a une sortie vers la cour de la fontaine. » Cette cour donnait un accès direct vers les serres et le terrain de Quidditch.

« Excellent emplacement Al'. » Commenta James entre deux bouchées.

Hugo se contenta de froncer les sourcils avec un air vaguement perdu.

« Et donc ça serait une maison réservée à notre famille et aux Malfoys ? » Demanda-t-il, n'étant pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

« C'est vrai que si on lui donne ce nom-là, ça fait un peu cercle fermé … » Philosopha Lily. « Peut-être qu'on devrait lui donner un nom plus générique, mais classe ! »

« Comme quoi ? » Railla James. « Dragonlicorne ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant rire Albus alors qu'il était en train de boire son verre.

« C'est pas mal. » Fit sérieusement leur petite sœur. « Quoiqu'un peu gamin, si je peux me permettre. » Elle envoya un sourire moqueur plein de dents à James qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais dit Scorpius si ça n'avait pas déjà été pris. » Poursuivit Albus après s'être essuyé le nez et la bouche avec une serviette.

« C'est vrai que son prénom fait un joli nom de maison. »

« Dans ce cas là, il doit bien y avoir une autre constellation qui conviendrait… » S'avança prudemment Hugo en essayant de s'intégrer dans le jeu des Potter.

« Un constellation, ça fait un peu … Sang-pur. » Nota Albus en prenant quelques toasts devant lui.

« Il n'y a que les Black et les Malfoy qui font ça. » Rétorqua James.

« Ils sont plutôt représentatifs des Sang-purs, quand même … » Osa Hugo avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules en voyant l'expression furieuse de James. « Ce n'était pas une insulte. » Précisa-t-il alors.

Lily tapota le bras de son frère aîné comme elle l'aurait fait pour calmer un fauve.

« Du calme, du calme. » Demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi pas Hydra ? C'est une créature magique, et en plus c'est une constellation. »

Tout le monde sembla réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à pouvoir créer une nouvelle maison, alors … » Souffla Albus avec le menton posé dans sa main.

« Hmm … » Acquiesça James dans la même position, observant avec attention son dernier morceau de toast.

Lily les regarda en souriant puis adressa un clin d'œil à son cousin qui semblait aussi perdu que d'habitude.

 

Scène 59 – Scorpius

Scorpius tourna doucement la page de son livre, ses yeux filant à toute vitesse sur les lignes du roman de ce que les moldus appelaient de la Science Fiction et que son père – Harry – lui avait prêté avant de partir. Son autre père – Draco – était en train de somnoler à côté de lui, son propre livre posé sur son ventre. Scorpius lui jeta un coup d'œil puis revint à son histoire.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de robots mais n'avait jamais rien lu à leur sujet. Il savait qu'ils existaient, mais aucun n'était aussi stupéfiant d'intelligence et mortellement dangereux que ceux qui rôdaient autour du héros de l'histoire. Le pauvre n'avait en plus aucun pouvoir magique pour s'en débarrasser et devait user de stratagèmes pour lui fuir et les détruire. Scorpius était passionné par l'intelligence de ce moldu et par le suspense qui se dégageait du roman, si bien que trois heures passèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre, ce fut parce que son père entrait dans la chambre après avoir rendu visite à Ron Weasley.

« Tout va bien ? » Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son père – Draco.

« Rien à signaler. » Répondit du même ton Scorpius. « Ce livre est génial. » Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Ravi qu'il te plaise. » Sourit son père. « James est un grand fan de cet auteur, il pourra t'en conseiller d'autres. »

« Je lui demanderai alors. » Promit Scorpius. « Tu dois parler à Papa ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, se redressant légèrement.

« Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Souffla Harry avec un air désolé.

« Pas de problème. » Sourit Scorpius en s'asseyant. « Je vais dans ma chambre. » Ajouta-t-il en descendant du lit. Il quitta la pièce pour laisser ses parents tranquilles et alla s'écrouler dans son lit pour continuer son livre.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit ni les murmures ni les pas dans la maison.

Scène 60 – Draco et Harry

Draco entra dans la salle de bain et accepta l'aide d'Harry pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt qui lui collait au dos. Il se sentait vaseux et faible à cause de sa longue sieste, et ce fut un choc pour lui de découvrir son visage émacié et sa peau presque transparente dans le miroir.

« Merlin, quelle tête … » Lâcha-t-il alors qu'Harry déclenchait l'eau de la douche de pierre derrière lui. Il se tripota le visage et fit une grimace à son reflet. Tout pour détourner son attention du fait qu'il risquait de se retrouver bientôt nu devant son ancien amant. Cette situation lui paraissait très étrange, comme une chose qu'on espère trop longtemps et qui nous terrifie une fois obtenue.

« Je peux me laver tout seul, tu sais. » Dit-il, l'air de rien, à Harry qui réglait la température de l'eau. Il ne voyait que l'arrière de sa tête dans le miroir, jusqu'à ce qu'il la tourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais j'en ai envie. » Sourit-il simplement, et Draco se sentit forcé de lui rendre la pareille dans le miroir.

« Tu saurais remettre le tube magique si je l'enlève ? » Demanda-t-il alors en se tripotant l'intérieur du coude.

« Non, il vaut mieux que tu le gardes … » S'excusa Harry en tapotant justement le mur de la douche pour fixer un crochet sur lequel ils pourraient pendre la poche de potion de régénération.

Draco soupira en lâchant son bras et se débarrassa finalement de ses sous-vêtements, luttant contre la honte ridicule qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être nu dans un tel état devant Harry. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, celui-ci releva les yeux comme s'il avait été occupé à regarder précédemment ses fesses et lui offrit un large sourire.

Draco haussa les sourcils avant de rire de l'expression quasi-lubrique d'Harry puis désigna son pansement sur son torse.

« Impervius. » Lança aussitôt Harry.

« Merci. » Souffla Draco. « Tu restes habillé ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, la poche de potion dans une main. Harry ricana et sembla mettre un point d'honneur à se débarrasser de ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible, faisant sourire Draco. Il le contourna pour se placer sous le jet d'eau chaude qui se déversait depuis le plafond de la douche de pierre sombre et accrocha la poche au crochet. Il resta alors immobile sous l'eau, dos à Harry, savourant le bonheur de pouvoir prendre une douche après plus d'une semaine sans se laver. Il était conscient qu'il avait de la chance, qu'un millimètre de plus et il aurait pu mourir ou rester en convalescence pendant des mois. Il n'avait pas envie de se plaindre, il voulait juste profiter du bonheur qu'il trouvait dans son malheur. Il était doué pour ça, cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il s'entrainait.

Harry entoura son ventre de ses bras, alignant son corps au sien et posant son front sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses fesses, Draco ne put rien faire pour empêcher tous ses muscles de se contracter sous la surprise.

« Potter, si tu crois que je vais faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de me laver sous cette douche … »

Harry l'interrompit en riant : « Même pas m'embrasser ? »

« Bon, t'embrasser d'accord. » Consentit Draco avec un sourire, posant les mains sur les avant-bras d'Harry. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son épaule et soupira.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme … »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. » Ironisa Draco en faisant référence à ce qu'il sentait contre lui. Harry rigola et se détacha de lui.

« Désolé, je n'ai plus tes shampoings et savons fait-maisons, ils ont fini par tourner. » S'excusa-t-il en attrapant de quoi laver Draco, qui fut néanmoins touché de savoir qu'il les avait gardés assez longtemps pour les voir changer de couleur et moisir.

« Quel incroyable romantique tu fais. » Sourit Draco en se tournant légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment changer de position sans devoir déplacer la poche accrochée sur le mur.

« Ça me perdra … » Soupira dramatiquement Harry en se frottant les mains pour faire mousser le savon.

Draco ne répondit pas et regarda de nouveau devant lui, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire amer de tordre ses lèvres. Son propre romantisme l'avait déjà perdu une fois. Il était incapable d'ignorer son instinct de protection qui lui soufflait de se méfier et de ne pas retomber dans la même spirale de souffrance. Mais la faute ne revenait pas à Harry. Draco avait accepté de prendre ce risque en se liant à lui, il était injuste de le lui faire payer.

Les larges mains d'Harry lui massaient les épaules, la nuque et le dos et Draco cessa bien vite de réfléchir. Il posa sa tête contre la pierre noire et soupira de bien-être, l'eau et les doigts fermes mais relaxants d'Harry massant ses muscles endoloris. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule par terre et de s'abandonner à cette sensation mais la soudaine apparition des mains d'Harry sur son ventre et son torse provoqua des picotements dans son bas-ventre. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il se força à expirer avec calme. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude d'être touché comme ça.

Ce fut presque pire lorsqu'Harry lui lava les jambes, et son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement fort. Il y posa une main, se concentrant sur sa respiration, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Harry avait cessé de le laver.

« Tu as mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-il derrière lui, une main entre ses omoplates.

« Un peu. » Avoua Draco en relevant la tête, sentant que son visage s'était embrasé. Son foutu corps n'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que distribuer du sang aux mauvais endroits ?

« Je te lave les cheveux et on sort, alors. » Décida Harry avant de passer sous le tube magique pour venir se placer devant lui, le shampoing à la main. Draco le vit baisser les yeux puis les relever avec un air amusé. Il le maudit du regard.

« Tais-toi. » Commanda Draco avant qu'Harry ne puisse commenter son état, mais celui-ci ne fit que rire doucement, un air bêtement heureux sur le visage.

« Je suis juste content de toujours te faire de l'effet. » Dit-il avant de répartir du shampoing entre ses mains. Il reposa la bouteille pendant que Draco se mordait les lèvres puis la langue. Son corps était en feu et ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

Harry s'appliqua à lui masser le crâne malgré la haute taille de Draco, et profita de sa proximité pour l'embrasser d'abord doucement, puis à pleine bouche, plaquant son corps musclé contre le sien qui lui semblait désagréablement frêle et disgracieux. Mais il avait attendu trop d'années pour à présent s'en soucier et il s'abandonna dans le baiser malgré le shampoing qui lui coulait sur les paupières.

Draco l'entoura de son bras libre, le forçant presque à s'écraser contre lui pour sentir toute la longueur et tous les reliefs de son corps qui n'avait absolument pas changé pendant tout ce temps. La sensation lui donnait envie de rire et de pleurer, et Harry semblait lui aussi incapable de choisir entre les deux. Son torse de ce dernier fut soudainement secoué de violents sanglots alors qu'il éloignait ses lèvres des siennes en riant.

« Tu m'as manqué … » Souffla-t-il, ses incroyables yeux verts forêt aussi humides que le reste de son corps.

Draco serra les dents, luttant contre ses propres larmes en caressant la nuque d'Harry. Il lui sourit malgré la douleur dans son cœur et la terreur d'être à nouveau blessé.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi … »


	13. Chapter 13

Scène 61 – Harry, Scorpius et Draco

« C'est bizarre de vous avoir tous les deux. » Commenta tranquillement Scorpius en piquant dans une pomme de terre. Harry leva les yeux de son assiette pour le regarder. Il lui semblait que sa façon de parler était plus enfantine depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il savait être son père, comme s'il s'était efforcé d'avoir l'air plus mâture devant lui auparavant. Comme on le faisait en s'adressant à un étranger. Savoir qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se forcer rendait l'expérience à la fois rassurante et amusante.

« Je peux partir, si tu veux. » Railla Draco qui ne faisait que pousser ses aliments dans son assiette. La potion antidouleur lui coupait l'appétit, et Harry avait envie de le forcer à manger jusqu'à ce que son corps maigre reprenne un peu de poids.

« Bizarre mais agréable. » Se corrigea Scorpius avec un sourire de coin qui dévoila une fossette. Il ressemblait tellement à Albus lorsqu'il souriait comme ça qu'Harry eut le cœur serré en pensant à la peine qu'il avait infligé à ses trois autres enfants. Il serra les dents et coupa un morceau de viande, faisant crisser le couteau contre l'assiette.

« Ça va Papa ? » Demanda Scorpius, et il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il releva les yeux et lui sourit calmement.

« Ça va. » Le rassura-t-il. Il mit un morceau de steak dans sa bouche et mâcha pendant que Draco reprenait la parole.

« Tu retournes voir Weasley cet après-midi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une expression curieuse.

« Je vais essayer mais il sera sans doute occupé. » Répondit-il. Il avait longuement discuté avec Ron dans la mâtinée. Celui-ci avait réussi à obtenir le fichier de Joe Smith à Gringotts et il avait beaucoup d'interrogatoires à mener. Harry comptait plutôt faire le tour des amis de Ginny pour la retrouver.

« Est-ce que tu peux passer à mon bureau et me prendre mon agenda ? » Demanda Draco.

« Pour quoi faire ? » S'étonna Harry avec un morceau de pomme de terre planté sur sa fourchette, les sourcils haussés.

« Pour appeler mes clients. » Répondit Draco comme si c'était évident. « J'ai raté quelques rendez-vous. J'aimerais au moins leur dire que ce n'était pas volontaire et en positionner de nouveaux. »

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il était hors de question qu'il travaille dans son état et se contenta d'attraper son bout de pomme de terre entre ses dents et de la mâcher consciencieusement en réfléchissant à une façon de le convaincre de se reposer et de laisser tomber sa clientèle.

« Ton agenda est dans un coffre du Ministère. » Se souvint-il rapidement. Il l'avait amené à Ron en tant qu'élément de l'enquête.

Draco souffla.

« Alors mon répertoire ? » Proposa-t-il avec espoir.

« Draco, toutes les personnes avec qui tu as été en contact ces dernières années sont des suspects potentiels. Tu ne vas quand même pas les appeler pour t'excuser et leur proposer un autre rendez-vous ? »

Scorpius suivait la conversation, son regard alternant d'un père à l'autre alors qu'il mangeait en silence. Draco envoya une moue énervée à Harry qui resta de marbre.

« J'ai trop peu de clients pour les laisser tomber à cause de quelques malades qui m'en veulent pour Merlin sait quelle raison. Si je ne les appelle pas, autant tout de suite fermer mon cabinet et aller pointer au Département de Recherche d'Emploi Magique. » Grogna-t-il rageusement en laissant tomber sa fourchette, surprenant Harry et Scorpius qui sursautèrent de concert.

« Sans aller jusqu'au D.R.E.M., tu pourrais prendre un peu de temps pour toi pour te reposer, non ? » Proposa doucement Harry pour ne pas plus provoquer Draco.

« Tout le monde n'est pas assez riche pour se permettre d'arrêter soudainement de travailler. » Rétorqua le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Scorpius pouffa inexplicablement de rire et Harry lui envoya un air interrogateur.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la chance de vous voir vous disputer. » Expliqua-t-il en riant. « Continuez, c'est drôle ! » Sourit-il avec ironie avant de continuer à manger.

Harry tourna un regard mi-désolé mi-amusé vers Draco qui se contenta de soupirer en posant ses coudes sur la table.

« Draco, l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème … » Se risqua Harry en reposant ses couverts.

« Je sais … » Soupira Draco, acceptant la proposition tacite de se reposer sur Harry à ce sujet. « Mais j'ai attrapé quelque chose qui s'appelle une conscience professionnelle, ces dernières années. »

« Merde, c'est grave ? » Fit Harry avec une panique factice qui fit rire les deux Malfoy.

« Très. Et tous tes pots de vin n'y changeront rien. » Ironisa Draco avec un sourire amusé.

 

Scène 62 – Harry et Draco

Il pleuvait sur le Wiltshire. Le ciel était sombre et les arbres lourds de pluie. Draco poussa la grille qui fermait son jardin et Harry le suivit avec le parapluie. Le potager était boueux et l'herbe avait rapidement poussé dans l'atmosphère humide. L'averse battait sur les pierres de la maison et lui donnait un air triste, presque abandonné. Ils marchèrent en silence sur les dalles qui les guidaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Draco ouvrit celle-ci avec ce qui sonnait aux oreilles d'Harry comme un soupir de soulagement.

Il y avait toujours une légère odeur de peinture à l'huile, mais l'air sentait surtout la pluie. Ils s'essuyèrent rapidement les pieds sur le paillasson dans l'entrée et Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, le bruit de l'averse cessant aussitôt.

« Par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ? » Demanda-t-il à Draco qui jetait un coup d'œil dans son salon.

« Ma chambre. J'aurai quelques petites choses à prendre dans mon bureau ensuite. »

« D'accord, c'est parti. » Répondit Harry en fermant le parapluie avant de le déposer contre le mur à côté de son balai qu'il avait oublié là quelques jours plus tôt. Il suivit Draco dans les escaliers où son regard tomba sur la bosse que formait la poche de potion dans sa veste. Il avait pu la remplacer dans la matinée, à grand renfort de stress de sa part et de soupirs amusés de Draco qui trouvait qu'il s'y prenait comme un manche.

Harry était mal à l'aise de le voir marcher et monter des escaliers malgré son état, mais il comprenait son besoin de retourner chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir emmener avec lui des choses qui lui appartenaient, pour donner un semblant de normalité à sa situation.

Comme il s'en était douté, Draco entra d'abord dans la volière. Aeolus hulula et vint se percher sur le poignet de son maître qui le laissa frotter sa tête contre sa joue. Il caressa son plumage et le renvoya sur son perchoir, à côté de la chouette qui les fixait avec curiosité.

« Tu peux les emmener à la maison, si tu veux. » Proposa Harry.

« Ils peuvent chasser et voler autant qu'ils le veulent, ici. Ils sont mieux là qu'en ville. » Répondit Draco en se retournant, dardant ses yeux gris glace sur lui. « Dépêchons-nous, cet endroit me déprime. » Avoua-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il avait cru que Draco serait content de retourner chez lui, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Mais son expression était morose et ses gestes pressés.

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? » Demanda-t-il en le suivant jusqu'à entrer dans la grande chambre, lumineuse malgré les sombres nuages qui planaient au-dessus de la maison.

« Non, ça va, la potion fait toujours effet. » Répondit Draco en ouvrant son armoire. Il resta immobile devant ses nombreux vêtements. Harry sortit les sacs de voyage miniaturisés de sa poche et leur rendit leur taille normale avant de les poser sur le lit. Il sentait que Draco avait beaucoup de choses sur le cœur, et savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il sache comment les exprimer.

« Je déteste les maisons vides … » Finit par murmurer Draco avant de se tourner vers lui. « Tu peux t'occuper des vêtements ? Je vais dans mon bureau. » Demanda-t-il finalement, et Harry ne put qu'hocher doucement la tête en le regardant s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce.

Il croyait comprendre son sentiment. Lorsque Lily était partie pour Poudlard il n'y avait cela que quelques semaines, Harry avait soudainement ressenti le poids de l'absence de ses enfants chez lui. Sa maison n'abritait plus que lui, et Ginny en de moindres occasions. Elle était devenue une coquille vide dans laquelle il errait sans but et sans rien attendre. Draco devait vivre cela depuis deux ans, et il pouvait comprendre son malaise à revenir dans ces lieux après un tel choc dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner.

Harry s'approcha de l'armoire et avisa la quantité impressionnante de vêtements que Draco possédait. Il s'agissait principalement de costumes et de chemises, et Harry fut forcé d'ouvrir des tiroirs pour trouver des tenues plus confortables pour quelqu'un censé se reposer. Il remplit un sac rapidement puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre. Il y prit quelques produits, notamment les savons que Draco s'amusait à fabriquer lui-même. Après les avoir déposés dans le second sac, il se ravisa et reprit une fiole de verre fermée d'un bouchon de liège qu'il ouvrit sous son nez, inspirant profondément. C'était là l'odeur de Draco dont il se souvenait. Ce parfum d'herbes aromatiques, de feuilles sous la pluie et de cèdre que dégageaient son corps et ses cheveux. Il sentait le début de l'été, les averses chaudes et la nature.

« Mon odeur te manque ? » Demanda la voix amusée de Draco depuis la porte, faisant presque sursauter Harry qui éloigna la fiole de son nez comme si c'était le savon le coupable. Le blond le regardait avec un mélange d'attendrissement et de moquerie qui était assez étrange sur son visage fatigué.

« Plus pour longtemps. » Sourit Harry en refermant le flacon pour le poser dans le sac. « Tu as terminé ? » S'étonna-t-il en voyant les mains vides de Draco. Celui-ci tapota la poche de la veste qu'Harry lui avait prêtée, lui signifiant qu'il avait prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et les avait réduit.

« Je voudrais juste prendre quelques affaires en plus pour Scorpius. »

Harry n'avait pas encore vu la chambre de leur fils et il empoigna les deux sacs pour suivre Draco. Il s'agissait de la pièce d'à côté. Malgré l'organisation et la propreté des lieux, ça devait sans doute être l'endroit le plus désordonné de la maison. Une grande bibliothèque couvrait un mur, remplie de livres, d'objets et de photos diverses. Le lit contre l'autre mur était fait, mais le bureau sous la fenêtre de la chambre était jonché de parchemins et de bouquins. Scorpius n'avait sans doute pas hérité du côté maniaque de Draco.

Ce dernier s'avança vers l'armoire qui se trouvait à côté de la porte et l'ouvrit pendant qu'Harry posait les sacs au centre de la pièce. L'ancien Auror s'approcha de la bibliothèque, laissant Draco se charger de prendre les affaires de leur fils, et contempla les photographies et les objets sur les étagères. Il y avait là quelques éléments animés, comme un minuscule balai qui tourbillonnait autour d'un petit but de Quidditch, montant et descendant sans s'arrêter, ou un dragon qui faisait battre ses grandes ailes en soufflant de la fumée par ses narines. Les photographies étaient amusantes : on y voyait Scorpius qui sautait en attrapant ses jambes pour tomber dans une rivière, Draco levant les mains pour se protéger des éclaboussures, assis sur la rive, un autre où Astoria et Draco semblait se disputer la dernière part d'un dessert. Il y avait la photo d'une libellule qui secouait rapidement ses ailes, comme prête à s'envoler. Et il y avait parmi tous les souvenirs de Scorpius une photo d'Harry que Draco avait dû lui donner.

Il avait été promu Investigateur-Auror, soit le capitaine d'une équipe de quatre personnes, et Draco avait capturé son énorme sourire alors qu'il tenait son nouveau contrat dans ses mains. Il avait encore sa robe pourpre sur le dos et le nouveau galon brillait sur sa poitrine qui était secouée d'un rire heureux. Draco avait passé la soirée à se moquer de lui et à l'appeler « Inspecteur Potter ».

Harry prit le cadre dans sa main, un mélange de honte, de tendresse et de peine le faisant soupirer. Cela lui faisait mal d'imaginer Scorpius regarder cette photo.

« Et encore, » Le surpris la voix de Draco derrière lui. « Tu n'as pas vu la boîte pleine de photos et d'articles du Daily Prophet. »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne put voir que son profil alors que Draco se baissait pour fermer les sacs.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés.

Draco se redressa et haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, son expression à la fois dubitative et amusée.

« Non. » Répondit-il. « C'est ton plus grand fan. »

Harry grimaça, mal à l'aise à l'idée que leur fils ait lu toutes les bêtises qu'on pouvait dire sur lui dans les journaux et triste en constatant qu'il s'agissait du seul lien que Scorpius avait pu avoir avec lui pendant toutes ces années. Il se détourna de Draco et reposa le cadre dans la bibliothèque.

« Allons-y. » Demanda le blond. « Maxwell ne va pas tarder. »

Le détective avait demandé à voir Draco dans la matinée. Harry avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette affaire, une partie irrationnelle de son esprit continuait de se méfier de l'homme. Il était angoissé à l'idée de laisser les deux Malfoy seuls avec lui pendant qu'il rechercherait Ginny. Il leva le poignet pour regarder sa montre puis se détourna de la bibliothèque. Il rétrécit les sacs d'un coup de baguette et se baissa pour les ramasser avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Draco tendit le bras pour lui attraper le coude et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, effaçant instantanément la ride qui se formait entre les sourcils d'Harry.

 

Scène 63 – Draco et Lysander

Draco sursauta presque lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, assis dans un des fauteuils qui entouraient la table basse, la poche de potion sur les genoux. Il tourna la tête pour voir Harry laisser passer Maxwell devant lui. Ce dernier avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je vous laisse. A plus tard. » Dit Harry avec une expression crispée. Il allait passer l'après-midi à chercher Ginny chez toutes ses connaissances, et la liste était tristement longue. Draco hocha la tête et Scorpius, qui était assis dans le canapé en train de lire, lui sourit.

« A plus tard. » le salua-t-il. Harry ferma la porte du salon, laissant Maxwell planté devant comme une grue.

« Il m'a dit que si je faisais quoi que ce soit de mal, il allait me tuer, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? » Demanda le détective en tentant de contenir un fou rire.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu et se leva pour saluer le sorcier. Ils se serrèrent la main, la poigne énergique de Maxwell secouant le bras de Draco.

« Salut Draco, content de te voir. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ailleurs que dans nos bureaux respectifs. » Débita Maxwell comme pour cacher son embarras.

Draco se contenta de lui sourire brièvement. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à la proximité que tentait d'instaurer le détective, et il se rendit compte que son attaque rendait les choses plus difficiles encore. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison de se méfier de lui, mais sa paranoïa déjà largement développée depuis des années avait été nourrie par les derniers événements.

« Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell. » Dit aimablement Scorpius au détective en se levant. Il s'approcha pour lui tendre la main et Lysander la lui serra avec un air ravi.

« Bonjour Scorpius. Appelle-moi Lysander. » Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire de coin. Le petit blond cligna des yeux avec une expression surprise.

« Heu, d'accord. » Consentit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui haussa simplement les épaules. « Je vous laisse discuter ? Je vais dans la cuisine. » Prévint-il en attrapant son livre.

« D'accord. » Sourit Draco, bien conscient que Scorpius ne voulait pas monter dans sa chambre pour que son père reste à portée de voix de lui, au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

« Il est mignon, on dirait un mini-Draco. » Rigola Maxwell lorsque le petit Malfoy eut quitté la pièce. Il s'installa en face du blond, de l'autre côté de la table, et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec les deux bras sur les accoudoirs. « Ahhh … » Soupira-t-il. « C'est plus agréable comme lieu de rencontre que l'hôpital. Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il à Draco qui se réinstallait doucement.

Les antidouleurs le rendaient somnolant, il avait mal aux yeux et son corps était faible, mais son rétablissement était rapide si on le comparait à la gravité de sa blessure.

« Mieux, merci. » Répondit-il calmement.

« Je voulais m'excuser. » Fit rapidement Maxwell en se redressant dans le fauteuil, son visage jeune et expressif se figeant avec culpabilité.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Draco en haussant un sourcil. A ce qu'il en savait, il n'avait rien à reprocher au détective, sauf de s'acharner à utiliser son prénom sans son accord et à le harceler de messages idiots signés des maudites initiales « LM » qui lui rappelaient trop son père.

« Je me sens coupable, c'est pour me voir que tu es sorti ce jour-là. »

Maxwell baissa les yeux, ramenant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il échappa au regard surpris de Draco qui trouvait sa culpabilité irrationnelle. Il l'étudia un instant, mais se sentit rapidement forcé d'abréger ses souffrances. Le détective se tordait les mains et ses épaules voutées en disaient long sur l'étendue de sa culpabilité.

« Maxwell, c'est complètement idiot. » Lui fit-il remarquer avec un haussement de sourcils. L'interpellé releva les yeux vers lui et les plissa légèrement dans sa direction. « J'aurais pu sortir pour autre chose, n'importe quoi, la situation aurait sans doute été la même. » Continua Draco.

« On s'est servi de moi pour t'attirer dans un piège. » Rappela Lysander avec une grimace. « Si leur plan avait été mené jusqu'au bout, tu serais sans doute mort. »

Draco haussa simplement les épaules malgré la douleur psychologique qu'il ressentit à ces mots. Il ne lui était pas étranger qu'on lui en veuille pour des choses qu'on l'avait forcé à faire, il lui paraissait normal qu'on le haïsse pour avoir fait entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard et avoir mis en danger tout ses habitants. Il avait provoqué la mort de Dumbledore, bien sûr qu'il était coupable de quelque chose ! Mais il lui était difficilement supportable d'imaginer qu'on puisse lui en vouloir pour des choses qu'il n'avait ni faites ni voulues, au point de chercher à le tuer. Et pire, si leur plan avait réussi, si Smith avait atteint parfaitement son cœur comme il l'avait souhaité, Scorpius … Scorpius aurait dû partir vivre avec Astoria, réduisant à néant ses faibles chances d'un jour réellement connaître Harry.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. » Répondit-il finalement. Maxwell lui offrit un petit sourire crispé avant de soupirer en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-il. Il se frotta la petite bosse qu'il avait sur le nez. « Ca m'aurait fait chier de perdre le peu d'amitié que tu m'offres à cause de quelques connards déséquilibrés. » Grogna-t-il ensuite en fermant les yeux.

Draco ouvrit un peu la bouche, à la fois choqué et amusé par les mots de Maxwell. Celui-ci pouvait parfois être incroyablement grossier, ce qui lui faisait penser à Harry quand il était énervé. Du peu qu'il savait du détective, il pouvait facilement l'imaginer se rebeller contre l'éducation de ses riches parents malgré l'argent de poche qu'ils semblaient continuer à lui verser. C'était à la fois ridicule et drôle.

« Le peu d'amitié ? » Répéta-t-il, forçant Maxwell à le regarder à nouveau. Son expression changea, passant de la lassitude à un léger agacement.

« Franchement Draco, comment est-ce que tu me considères ? Je ne suis pas ton ami, je suis à peine ton collègue. Souvent j'arrive à me persuader que c'est la peur qui te rend comme ça, mais il m'arrive de croire que c'est de la fierté. Et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours agréable de penser que tu me prends pour de la merde. » Débita-t-il soudainement comme si cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait ce sentiment sur le cœur.

Draco recula dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras, comme pour se protéger contre la verve du détective. Son cœur était soudainement pris dans un étau de glace, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher de lui. Son instinct lui disait de mettre Maxwell dehors pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui, mais une part de lui était déçue d'être celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Lysander n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à son encontre. Il était persistant, agaçant et parfois même collant, mais il n'avait sans doute pas de mauvaises intentions. C'était à part Harry et Astoria le seul sorcier qui lui adressait volontairement la parole.

« Je ne te prends pas pour de la merde. » Répondit Draco en réutilisant les mots du détective. « Tu confonds ma paranoïa avec de la condescendance. »

Lysander leva les yeux au ciel.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à faire la différence quand tu m'envoies chier. »

« Désolé si tu l'as mal pris … » Soupira Draco en décroisant les bras. « Mais avoue que tu le cherches. »

« Peut-être. » Répondit Lysander en penchant un peu son corps en avant. « Mais je ne peux pas attendre que tu te décoinces tout seul, parce que ce n'est pas près d'arriver. »

Draco plissa les yeux dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire sans mentir, et Maxwell ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois face au silence du blond.

« De quoi tu as peur ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air dubitatif.

« Que tu me dragues. » Répondit Draco du tac-o-tac, provoquant une soudaine hilarité chez Lysander. Il rit lui-même de la stupidité de sa réponse, mais le détective redevint brusquement sérieux.

« Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être arrivé. »

« Quoi ? » Réagit Draco, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Il avait dit ça pour rire et pour détendre l'atmosphère, n'ayant pas envie de s'étaler sur les raisons de sa paranoïa vis-à-vis des sorciers, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu de la part de Maxwell.

Celui-ci fit un vague geste du bras pour signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Mais j'ai vite abandonné, tu es trop maniaque et coincé pour moi. » Expliqua-t-il sans se soucier de l'étrangeté de leur discussion.

« Et bah merci … » Souffla Draco en secouant légèrement la tête avec ahurissement.

« Et puis il y a Harry. » Sourit Lysander, ses dents bien alignées se dévoilant peu à peu alors que le visage de Draco se fermait, lui signifiant de ne pas aller plus loin dans ses propos. « Je préfèrerais qu'on soit amis. » Dit-il plus sérieusement. « D'accord, tu es plus vieux, on est très différents l'un de l'autre, et tu me vois sans doute comme un sale gosse mal élevé. »

Draco dû pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Lysander. Mais ce dernier finit par abandonner et rit légèrement.

« Mais je te jure que je suis un très bon ami. Tu vois ? Je passe pour un con, là, je te débite des niaiseries parce que je sais que tu interprètes mal mes actes. J'essaye pas de te nuire, ça m'intéresse vraiment de te connaître. » Continua-t-il avec sérieux. Draco eut un éclair de culpabilité mais il ne baissa pas les yeux du visage sincère de Maxwell.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Est-ce que je dois faire tes éloges pour que tu me croies ? Ma parole, t'es pire qu'une nana. » Rigola Lysander avant de souffler devant l'air agacé de Draco. « Je me doute que tes relations avec les sorciers ne t'aident pas à avoir une très haute estime de toi … »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'estime. » L'interrompit Draco. « Je sais qui je suis et j'en suis satisfait. Je n'ai juste pas envie de déclencher des conflits alors qu'il me suffit de les éviter en ne côtoyant pas les sorciers. »

« Menteur. » Lâcha Lysander. « Au fond de toi tu es persuadé qu'ils ont raison de te haïr. Si ce n'est pas par fierté que tu me repousses, c'est parce que tu as la trouille que je fasse semblant de t'apprécier et que je m'en prenne à toi quand tu auras baissé tes défenses. »

Draco pinça les lèvres. Maxwell avait raison sur tous les points, ce qui était à la fois triste et énervant. Il détourna le regard et soupira en appuyant à nouveau ses épaules sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il décroisa les bras et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« D'accord … » Soupira-t-il. « D'accord, je te crois. Tu ne veux pas me nuire. » Accepta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Maxwell qui sourit légèrement. « Mais ça me demande un sacré effort de laisser qui que ce soit approcher. » Avoua-t-il ensuite.

« Je suis assis trop près ? » Demanda Lysander avec un air moqueur alors qu'il était à trois bons mètres de lui.

« Crétin. » Rit Draco.

« Je recule le fauteuil si tu veux. » Continua le détective avec les sourcils haussés.

« Arrête Maxwell. » Râla Draco.

« Commence par m'appeler Lysander, tu me saoules à utiliser mon nom de famille. » Grogna-t-il.

« Lyse. » Rétorqua Draco avec un sourire de coin.

Lysander plissa les yeux avec un air faussement énervé.

« Tu me cherches ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

La discussion dévia sur l'attaque contre Draco. L'un et l'autre spéculèrent sur la façon dont on avait pu presque simultanément subtiliser la baguette de Draco et l'enfoncer aussi facilement dans sa poitrine comme un couteau dans du beurre ramolli. Ils avaient des réponses potentielles pour la deuxième partie de leur question un sort ou une potion de force mais comme les Aurors, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment Smith avait pu s'y prendre pour attraper sa baguette sans que Draco ne sente ni ne voit quoi que ce soit. Malgré le Véritasérum, le coupable n'avait fait qu'admettre l'attaque et n'avait pas répondu aux autres questions, soit grâce au Serment Inviolable qu'il avait peut-être fait, soit parce qu'il avait fini par se mordre violemment la langue, forçant les Aurors à arrêter l'interrogatoire.

Ils parlèrent des noms sur la liste des transferts de fonds reçus par Smith. Lysander lui apprit que celui qui l'avait attaqué avait organisé un ou deux événements de charité pour les blessés et les familles victimes de la guerre et de l'attentat dans lequel sa sœur aînée avait perdu la vie. Les fonds pouvaient donc être de simples dons, ce qui rendait difficile le tri des suspects. L'Auror qui renseignait Lysander n'avait pas pu lui en dire beaucoup sur les personnes qu'ils interrogeaient comme témoins, mais le détective en connaissait deux sur la liste. Il s'agissait de l'inventeur des tatouages magiques, Vallen Yantar, un sorcier d'origine Russe, et d'un briseur de sort spécialisé dans les runes, Julian Mellowen, un ancien Serpentard, tous deux du même âge que Lysander. Celui-ci les connaissait depuis une dizaine d'années, et ils étaient amis. Il ne croyait pas qu'ils aient un quelconque lien avec l'attaque sur Draco.

« Vallen a été blessé lors de l'attentat qui a tué la sœur de Smith, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont fait un don. » Expliqua-t-il. « Mais je les vois mal s'en prendre à toi, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a été touché par la guerre contre Voldemort. »

« Même pas leur famille ? » Demanda Draco.

« Pas que je sache. » Répondit Lysander avec un froncement de sourcils, comme dérangé par le fait de ne pas en savoir plus sur la famille de ses amis.

« Harry a parlé d'un Geralt Cadwallader. Je crois que c'était un Poufsouffle à l'époque où nous étions à Poudlard. C'était un poursuiveur de leur équipe de Quidditch. » Poursuivit Draco.

« Il y a donc plus de chance qu'il ait été touché d'une quelconque façon par la Bataille de Poudlard. Idem pour Adam Davis. »

« Davis ?! » S'étrangla Draco avant de poser presque brutalement une main sur son cœur avec une grimace.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Lysander, prêt à décoller de son fauteuil pour lui venir en aide. Draco leva une main pour l'arrêter, souffla puis inspira profondément.

« Ça va. » Répondit-il. « Je le connais. Il était à Serpentard, un ou deux ans après moi. »

« Et il pourrait avoir des raisons particulière de t'en vouloir ? » Demanda doucement Lysander, la tension de son corps disparaissant peu à peu en voyant la main de Draco quitter son cœur.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« A part pour ce qui est évident … Rien de particulier, non. Je ne me souviens pas m'en être pris à lui. Il était plutôt timide et pas très bien intégré à Serpentard. Il traînait plutôt avec des Serdaigles. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir été une vraie peste à Poudlard. » Rigola Lysander.

Cela ne fit même pas sourire Draco qui soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« C'est pire que ça. »

« Et notre meilleur suspect … » Poursuivit Lysander. « Ginevra Potter. »

Ils eurent la même grimace.

« En voilà une qui a de très bonnes raisons de me haïr. » Souffla Draco avec un air défait. « Mon père et ma tante ont failli la tuer, son frère est mort dans une explosion pendant la bataille … »

« Et de ce que j'ai compris, Harry la trompait avec toi. » Termina Lysander avec une expression mi-amusée mi-contrariée.

Draco inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, puis expira longuement.

« Tu me racontes ? » Demanda Maxwell avec une petite voix presque suppliante. Draco rouvrit les yeux puis les baissa vers ses mains.


	14. Chapter 14

**Quinze ans plus tôt**

Draco quitta le bureau du Directeur de la Justice Magique d'un pas furieux. La mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, il longea le couloir de marbre, ignorant les habituels regards qui se posaient sur lui. Cet étage du Ministère était encombré d'Aurors en attente de leurs prochaines missions, qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de prendre pauses café après pauses thé en regardant les gens qui passaient tels des vieilles femmes avides de ragots.

Il pressa le pas, ses pieds claquant sur le sol et sa robe noire semblant avoir peine à suivre le mouvement en ondulant derrière ses jambes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on lui ait une nouvelle fois coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Ou plutôt, c'était tellement évident qu'il était furieux après lui-même d'avoir passé autant de temps sur cette affaire. Il avait passé des heures à monter le dossier d'Alarik Shalbel, un mineur accusé d'avoir attaqué volontairement un Moldu à l'aide de la magie. Draco était son avocat commis d'office, Alarik ayant supplié les Aurors de ne pas laisser ses parents s'en mêler. Sans argent pour pouvoir être défendu, le Service Juridique Magique avait demandé un volontaire dans ses équipes pour être son avocat. Les frais seraient à la charge du Ministère de la Magie.

Draco avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires en cours et le compte rendu des Aurors l'avait laissé perplexe. Il manquait quelque chose, l'histoire était trop floue. Alarik cachait quelque chose. Il reconnaissait avoir blessé le Moldu et le regretter, mais le récit de l'attaque en elle-même était étrange.

Son poing qui serrait son dossier n'empêcha pas les parchemins de s'en échapper, et ils s'éparpillèrent au sol dans un bruissement. Draco jura entre ses dents et se baissa pour les récupérer et les remettre en désordre dans la pochette de cuir. En se redressant, il lutta pour ne pas envoyer le dossier par la fenêtre avec un cri de rage.

En parlant avec Alarik ces derniers jours, il avait fini par comprendre que l'étrange attaque avait été une réaction instinctive, un sort lancé dans la panique parce qu'il se croyait en danger. Le garçon, d'origine Moldue, vivait dans un village perdu de la Cornouaille. Il était en train d'embrasser sa petite amie, une amourette de vacances Moldue, lorsque le père de celle-ci l'avait attrapé par le col pour le sermonner. La peur avait déclenché l'étrange attaque. Alarik avait simplement sortit sa baguette avait Stupéfixé le Moldu qui avait traversé une partie du jardin pour s'écrouler contre un 'tracteur'. Draco n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce dernier mot mais il n'était pas essentiel à l'histoire de toute façon.

N'importe quel sorcier aurait pu se maîtriser assez pour ne pas jeter de sort à un Moldu. Mais Draco était intimement persuadé que la peur d'Alarik était liée à ses parents. Les supplications du jeune homme pour qu'ils ne soient pas mêlé à cette affaire étaient suffisants pour le mettre sur cette piste.

Alors qu'il reprenait la route, Draco croisa Potter et Weasley qui devaient revenir d'une mission. Le premier avait le petit sourire heureux du jeune marié nouvellement père qui fit grincer les dents de Draco, et le deuxième riait bêtement en lui donnant des coups de coude. Ils étaient ridicules et Draco avait terriblement envie de leur arracher leur sourire du visage.

« Salut Malfoy ! » Fit joyeusement Potter alors que Draco passait à côté d'eux en refusant de croiser leur regard.

« Dégage Potter ! » Ragea-t-il sans se retourner, trop pressé de regagner son bureau pour se lamenter en paix.

C'était un peu injuste. Potter était le seul à adresser la parole à Draco par envie et non par obligation, et il était bien plus coopératif que les autres Aurors lorsqu'il avait besoin de plus de détails que ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans leurs rapports. Weasley n'était pas mauvais non plus et consentait même à lui dire bonjour du bout des lèvres quand ils se croisaient.

Mais leur vie parfaite le rendait malade. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux, évidemment qu'il aspirait à la même chose, à une vie heureuse et simple, à un emploi stimulant et à un entourage qui le soutenait. A la place, son patron l'ignorait, son équipe le regardait de haut, les Aurors le dévisageaient comme s'il était un Sombral traversant le Ministère, tout le monde lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et la seule compagnie qu'il pouvait avoir quand il se sentait seul était celle de sa mère ! Et encore, Draco préférait être seul plutôt que de l'entendre le supplier de choisir une des femmes qui accepteraient de l'épouser.

Des larmes de rage lui piquaient le nez et faisaient briller ses yeux. Il était épuisé, furieux contre lui-même et contre le ministère. Pourquoi l'avait-il embauché si c'était pour rendre sa vie encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était avant ? Ses études avaient été un cauchemar. Les cas pratiques tournaient sans cesse autour de la guerre contre Voldemort et il s'était senti visé et piqué à chaque nouvelle leçon. Peut-être prenait-il les choses trop personnellement, peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa, mais il ne s'était pas passé une année sans qu'il ne tente de persuader sa mère de le laisser arrêter ses études. Il avait volontairement raté des semaines de cours, se cachant dans ses appartements du Manoir qu'il détestait, prétextant qu'il était trop malade pour sortir. Il avait agit comme un adolescent, s'était saoulé jusqu'à en vomir, il s'était haï autant qu'on le haïssait, il avait maudit la terre entière et avait rejeté tout le blâme sur son père.

Puis il avait grandit. Il avait ravalé sa fierté mal placée, il avait tenté d'accepter qu'il faille du temps aux sorciers pour l'accepter à nouveau. Il avait choisi de vivre avec sa conscience et de leur donner de bonnes raisons de lui refaire une place parmi eux.

Il aurait pu partir comme Blaise ou encore Gregory après ses quelques années de prison. Mais il était trop lâche pour s'aventurer dans l'inconnu et surtout, il refusait d'admettre l'échec.

« Malfoy, ça va ? » Lui demanda Potter derrière lui. L'imbécile avait dû le rattraper pour lui infliger son air heureux et remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Sans réfléchir, Draco se retourna et lui lança son dossier à la figure.

« Comment voulez-vous que je me rachète si vous ne me laissez pas une seule chance de le faire ?! » Hurla-t-il presque dans le couloir désert. Seul Weasley et Potter s'y trouvaient, le premier arrêté là où ils s'étaient croisés, le deuxième le fixant avec un air ahuri derrière ses affreuses lunettes, les mains tenant la pochette de cuir qu'il avait réussi à attraper avant qu'elle ne rencontre son visage.

Une vague de honte submergea Draco qui sentit son dos se couvrir de sueur. Ses vêtements lui collaient déjà à la peau à cause de la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août, et la colère avait achevé de le rendre imprésentable en lui déformant le visage. Voilà maintenant qu'il hurlait des choses pathétiques à Potter. Le clou du spectacle.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils et lui tendit son dossier.

« En ce qui me concerne, » Commença-t-il doucement, « tu n'as plus rien à racheter. »

Le ton calme et presque sceptique de sa voix étouffèrent sa colère. Il se sentait ridicule. Il récupéra rapidement le dossier d'Alarik et se détourna de Potter, s'enfuyant d'un pas qu'il espérait mesuré.

Deux heures plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau de l'équipe de Weasley et Potter. Lorsqu'on l'invita à entrer, il ouvrit la porte et fit face aux regards de trois Aurors.

« Re-bonjour Malfoy. » Salua vaguement Weasley d'un geste de la main avant de retourner à ce qui devait être son rapport. La robe pourpre jurait avec ses cheveux, Draco avait mal aux yeux en le regardant.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il presque froidement pour tout le monde. Les autres marmonnèrent et reprirent leurs occupations.

« Si tu cherches Harry, il devrait revenir d'ici une minute. » Le prévint Weasley sans le regarder. « Son bureau est là-bas. » Il désigna celui qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre, près de la porte qui devait mener au bureau de l'Investigateur-Auror, leur chef.

D'un pas raide, Draco s'avança vers le bureau encombré, mais tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer derrière lui. Potter lui offrit un sourire surpris. Il tenait un grand mug de thé dans sa main, et Draco remarqua finalement les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

« Tu es là pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il posa son mug et fit rapidement de la place en poussant des tas de parchemins.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Draco en s'avançant doucement.

« Assis-toi. » Dit Potter en désignant la chaise bancale qui se trouvait devant son bureau. « Tu es l'avocat d'un de mes suspects ? Victimes ? » Demanda-t-il en s'installant lui-même.

Draco l'imita. Outre le capharnaüm de papiers, plumes, journaux et autres babioles qui jonchaient le bureau de Potter, il y avait aussi une quantité impressionnante de photographies de son fils.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » Souffla Draco.

Potter haussa les sourcils.

« Ah ? Ce n'est pas pour le boulot alors ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Si. » Draco lui tendit le dossier d'Alarik. « J'aimerais que tu lises ça et que tu me donnes ton avis. »

Potter prit la pochette et la retourna dans ses mains.

« C'est la même que tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire de coin qui dévoila une fossette dans sa joue.

« Tais-toi et lis. » Ordonna Draco avec un air mauvais auquel Potter réagit en riant. Imbécile.

Pendant que Potter s'exécutait et lisait attentivement toutes les pages du dossier, Draco laissa son regard vagabonder sur le bureau. Les photos de James Potter II étaient mignonnes, même si le bébé en lui-même n'était pas franchement beau. Il avait déjà la touffe de cheveux noirs de Potter et un air crispé comme s'il était constipé. Draco ne vit pas de photo de sa femme, mais il n'y avait de toute façon plus beaucoup de place pour caser un autre cadre.

« Il est mignon, hein ? » Demanda Potter avec un air niais. Draco haussa les sourcils.

« J'ai vu mieux. » Commenta-t-il avec le nez retroussé. Bizarrement, Potter rit de bon cœur.

« C'est parce qu'il me ressemble, c'est ça ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu face à l'autodérision de Potter qui retourna ensuite à son dossier. Néanmoins, son expression s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux vers lui avec un regard mêlant tristesse et colère.

« Tu crois que ses parents s'en prennent à lui ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Draco pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Il savait que Potter comprendrait la même chose que lui. Il connaissait des bribes de sa propre histoire et elles étaient suffisantes pour qu'il sache que ses relations avec sa famille moldue n'avaient pas été très loin de la maltraitance. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait détecter ce genre de choses, c'était Potter.

« Tu es son commis ? » Interrogea-t-il en revenant au début du dossier pour y lire la liste d'intervenants.

« Plus maintenant. Bailey a transféré le dossier à l'avocat de ses parents malgré mes recommandations. » Répondit Draco en parlant du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.

Potter se leva brutalement, faisant sursauter Draco.

« Attends-moi là. » Ordonna-t-il presque en s'écartant de son bureau, le dossier à la main. Draco le suivit des yeux avec surprise et le vit frapper à la porte de son chef puis disparaitre dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Weasley derrière lui. Draco tourna la tête vers lui pour voir son expression soucieuse. Il avait envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais il aurait été malvenu d'envoyer balader un des seuls Aurors qui collaborait réellement avec lui.

« Un cas spécial Potter. » Expliqua-t-il simplement. Les sourcils de Weasley décolèrent.

« Magie noire ?! »

« Non ! » S'exclama Malfoy avec surprise. Potter travaillait-il souvent sur ce genre d'affaire ? Il lui semblait que les cas de pseudo mages noirs étaient plutôt rares ces temps-ci. « Magie hors de Poudlard pour un mineur, et une histoire de famille. » Précisa-t-il, sans pouvoir trop en dire. L'affaire étant en cours, elle était normalement confidentielle. Certes, il l'avait dévoilée à Potter, mais Potter était un habitué des entorses au règlement. Granger avait trop déteint sur Weasley pour que celui-ci se permette encore d'enfreindre les règles.

« Ah … » Lâcha Weasley, son visage se crispant légèrement. « Espérons qu'il n'y ai pas encore d'histoire de Détraqueurs. »

Draco allait lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire lorsqu'il se souvint que Potter avait failli être renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir utilisé la magie pendant les vacances pour se défendre contre un Détraqueur. Potter sortait de toute manière du bureau de son chef, et Draco reporta son attention sur lui. Il avait l'air furieux.

« Bon, il a dit non mais tant pis. » Fit-il à voix basse. Il fit signe à Draco de se lever, ce que celui-ci fit sans réfléchir. « Il est toujours en détention ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en parlant d'Alarik sans le citer.

« Oui. » Répondit Draco.

« Allons-y. »

Ils ne dirent pas un mot dans l'ascenseur, et Draco essayait de ne pas se souvenir de ce dont Potter était capable quand il était en colère. Il avait encore les cicatrices comme preuve de sa démesure. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'un des sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie, réservé aux cellules et aux salles d'interrogatoire.

Il suivit Potter dans les couloirs frais. Il avait les mains moites et ses longs cheveux lui collaient à la nuque, la fraicheur était donc bienvenue. Il dut accélérer le pas pour rester au même rythme que les longues foulées de Potter, qui s'arrêta soudainement au poste de surveillance alors qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir le traverser sauvagement. Draco faillit lui foncer dedans. Il s'arrêta à temps et se recula un peu, le corps de Potter dégageant une chaleur magique presque étouffante.

« Alarik Shalbel. » Demanda-t-il au sorcier chargé de surveiller les entrées et les sorties du couloir des cellules. L'homme ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si le Grand Harry Potter avait le droit de voir ce suspect en particulier, et baissa les yeux vers sa liste.

« Cellule 63. » Dit-il d'un ton aimable, mais il perdit son sourire en voyant que Draco l'accompagnait. Celui-ci resta stoïque et continua de suivre Potter.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire virer ? » Demanda-t-il, juste derrière lui.

« J'ai déjà fait pire. » Répondit rapidement Potter, le nez levé pour regarder les numéros affichés au dessus des cellules. Des détenus les dévisageaient. Certains avec l'air désespéré, d'autres mauvais, et l'un d'eux se jeta même sur la vitre à leur approche, faisant sursauter Draco. Potter l'ignora et continua sa route.

Une fois devant la cellule d'Alarik, Draco vit celui-ci lever les yeux vers eux. C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand pour ses quinze ans, mince et dégingandé, un peu comme Weasley à cet âge-là. Il avait les cheveux courts et châtains et des yeux marron et fatigués. Il les dévisagea avec surprise.

Harry ouvrit la vitre d'un coup de baguette et entra rapidement, suivi de Draco.

« Heu, Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter … » Les salua Alarik avec hésitation. Il se leva du banc qui servait aussi de lit alors que la vitre se reformait derrière eux. Évidemment, Potter n'avait pas besoin d'être présenté.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a prévenu que tes parents avaient pris un autre avocat que Maître Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Non … » Répéta-t-il dans un gémissement en se laissant retomber sur le banc.

Draco se sentit coupable d'être secrètement ravi de la déception d'Alarik. Il était rare que quelqu'un soit triste de ne plus l'avoir comme avocat. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ici une question d'affinité, l'affaire était plus grave que ça.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu en trouver un autre ? Ils sont Moldus ! » Se révolta le jeune sorcier avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Draco serra les dents, ses doigts se crispant sur son dossier.

« Alarik. » L'interpella doucement mais fermement Potter. « Ecoute-moi bien. » L'adolescent releva la tête et ils purent lire dans son regard une angoisse que tous deux pouvaient comprendre. Le cœur de Draco se serra malgré lui.

« Dis-nous ce qui se passe avec tes parents. Clairement. »

« Mais je … » Commença Alarik, mais Draco le coupa.

« C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne puissent plus s'en mêler. Tu seras quand même jugé pour l'attaque, mais personne ne pourra parler à ta place. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Alarik baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il soupira et tordit les mains sur ses genoux. Il resta un moment silencieux, ni Potter ni Draco ne prenant la parole. Malgré leur infraction, ils ne pouvaient pas plus l'influencer sans risquer d'aggraver la situation.

L'adolescent prit finalement une grande inspiration, soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda le sol clair avec une expression crispée.

« Ils me détestent … » Marmonna-t-il. « Et c'est pas une histoire de crise d'adolescence ! » Ajouta-t-il fermement en levant les yeux vers eux. « Ils ont peur de moi, ils s'en prennent à moi pour tout et n'importe quoi alors que je vous jure, je ne fais rien de mal, je les laisse tranquille ! » S'emporta-t-il soudainement.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Potter pour le voir crisper la mâchoire. Son visage était dur et ses doigts serraient sa baguette au point de risque de la rompre.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont violents ? » Demanda l'Auror d'un ton calme alors que toute sa posture hurlait sa colère.

« C'est arrivé … Mais c'est plutôt qu'ils me menacent. Ils sont sans arrêt sur mon dos … » Gémit presque Alarik. Sa moue désemparée fit mal au cœur de Draco qui prit une courte inspiration tremblante. Potter tourna un peu les yeux dans sa direction puis s'intéressa à nouveau à l'adolescent.

« Quel genre de menaces ? »

« Les trucs habituels … Chasse aux sorcières, bûchers … » Répondit-il avec un air désabusé qui choqua Draco autant que son aveu. Comme des parents pouvaient dire une chose pareille à leur enfant ?

« Alarik, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » Demanda-t-il, forçant sa voix à rester calme.

« Je ne sais pas … » Soupira le jeune Sorcier. « J'avais honte, peut-être. Je me disais qu'ils avaient raison de me croire dangereux, avec ce que j'ai fait à ce Moldu … »

« Tu as eu peur, et ce sont eux qui ont créé cette peur. » Expliqua Potter, desserrant un peu les dents.

« Peut-être … » Souffla Alarik. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous savez ? » Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Demander à suspendre leur responsabilité vis-à-vis de toi le temps de ton procès. Tu peux demander ton émancipation et porter plainte contre eux, mais ça sera une autre procédure. » Répondit Draco.

Il avait l'impression d'être le petit chien de Potter qu'il promenait partout dans le ministère. Celui-ci marchait très vite alors que ses jambes étaient plus courtes que les siennes. Draco n'avait néanmoins pas l'entrainement d'Auror pour l'aider, et il était à la limite de devoir courir. Il lui attrapa la manche pour le faire ralentir.

« Attends, Potter. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement et le fixa avec surprise, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là. Vexé, Draco fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je vais voir Bailey et lui montrer mes souvenirs de la discussion avec Alarik. » Répondit-il. « Désolé, tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes après ça. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais les éloges de ses supérieurs. Il n'estimait de toute façon pas travailler pour eux, mais pour ses clients.

« Si Alarik me redemande comme avocat, ça ne comptera plus comme si j'étais commis d'office. » Fit-il remarquer.

« S'il y a des frais, je les payerai. » Dit rapidement Potter avec l'ombre d'un air désapprobateur.

« Je me fiche d'être payé ou pas, Potter. » Gronda Draco. « Mais pas le Ministère. Il y aura des frais et ils ne viendront pas de moi. »

Potter soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« D'accord. Excuse-moi. Merci d'avoir prévenu. » Enchaîna-t-il.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que je vienne avec toi. Bailey me déteste assez pour que ta présence ne soit pas suffisante pour aider Alarik. » Ajouta Draco, ignorant sa fierté. Il lui tendit à nouveau le dossier et Potter l'accepta avec un air vaguement douloureux.

« Ok. Je te tiens au courant. »

Draco hocha la tête et Potter se détourna de lui pour reprendre sa route. Alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, il se souvint du gamin chétif qui avait risqué sa propre vie pour éliminer Voldemort. L'homme qu'il voyait maintenant avait l'air bien plus robuste qu'à l'époque.

« Potter. » L'interpella-t-il soudainement. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

« Merci. » Lâcha Draco.

Malgré la distance, il put le voir sourire.

 

 

Bailey accepta la requête de Potter. Draco fut désigné par Alarik pour être à nouveau son avocat, et ce dernier fut jugé coupable d'attaque sur Moldu avec circonstances atténuantes. Il ne fut pas renvoyé de Poudlard, mais dut faire des travaux d'intérêt général magique à chaque vacance de l'année scolaire suivante. Il n'avait pas voulu porter plainte contre ses parents et avait demandé son émancipation. Il pouvait vivre où il le voulait, mais il avait choisi de s'installer dans un foyer qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard.

Après l'affaire, Potter et Draco furent mis à pied. Le premier pendant un mois pour violation de la hiérarchie, interrogatoire non autorisé, immixtion dans une affaire n'étant pas de son ressort Draco pendant deux mois, pour les mêmes motifs, ainsi que violation de la confidentialité, insubordination (il ne voyait pas en quoi), refus d'obtempérer (obtempérer à quoi ?) et utilisation non autorisée du matériel du Ministère (il était là encore plus perdu).

Mais peu importait. L'arme Potter avait à nouveau été efficace.

A peine sorti du conseil disciplinaire qui l'avait mis à pied, Draco avait composé puis déposé sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de son responsable. Il s'était attendu à être licencié, mais Potter avait sans doute réussit d'un quelconque moyen à le lui épargner. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il était convaincu qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de bon du Ministère, et qu'il allait lui falloir faire ses preuves par lui-même. Il avait donc puisé dans les réserves cachées de son héritage pour acheter son bureau sur Charing Cross Road et avait créé son propre cabinet.

Potter s'amusait à venir lui raconter les derniers déboires et idioties du Ministère, ses coups en douce et ses affaires. Il lui parlait beaucoup de son fils mais jamais de sa femme, et Draco ne posait pas de questions. Lorsqu'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouait qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler que sa mère. Mais c'était en même temps douloureux. Potter l'attirait, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait enfin changé de lunettes après que Draco lui ait fait une centaine de fois la remarque qu'elles étaient immondes.

Il partageait son humour, ce qui était à la fois surprenant et plaisant, même lorsqu'il forçait un peu trop sur l'ironie et sur le sarcasme pour se protéger de cette attirance. Il était plus intelligent que ce que Draco avait toujours cru, même s'il avait plus tendance à foncer dans le tas avant de se poser des questions. Leurs discussions étaient longues et animées, et il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'il parlait à Potter, celui qu'il avait détesté pendant toute sa scolarité. Il se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il l'attendait, et il était énervé par sa propre déception quand Potter ne venait pas le voir dans son cabinet.

Potter ne l'invitait jamais lors de ses sorties avec ses amis. Draco était comme un secret, et c'était plus douloureux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait l'estomac noué et une boule dans la gorge lorsqu'il lui racontait comment Weasley, ivre, avait sorti son badge d'Auror pour ordonner à un barman moldu de lui servir un Whisky-Pur-Feu, ou comment Granger avait confondu un de ses beaux-frères avec son mari lors d'un dîner au restaurant particulièrement arrosé. Il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de demander à Potter de partir et de le laisser tranquille, les fins d'après-midi où il se détestait particulièrement lui-même.

Comme pour compenser, il lui avait fait visiter sa maison de Grimmauld. Il lui en avait raconté tous les secrets, et lui avait montré son propre nom sur l'arbre de la famille Black. Draco avait frotté les lettres magiquement brodées du bout du doigt, comme pour y mettre un peu de lui-même. Il leur arrivait de dîner ensemble dans la maison, et la cuisine de Potter n'était pas mauvaise, même comparée à ce que les Elfes du Manoir pouvaient lui servir.

Ce soir de janvier, ils jouaient aux échecs dans le salon de Grimmauld, même si Potter était terriblement mauvais à ce jeu. Il était incapable d'anticiper les mouvements de Draco, et déplaçait ses pions comme s'ils étaient invincibles.

Le feu de cheminée réchauffait confortablement le côté droit de Draco qui sirotait un verre de vin en observant le visage concentré de Potter. C'était amusant à voir, sachant qu'il allait de toute façon jouer n'importe comment. Il reprit une gorgée de vin alors que Potter déplaçait finalement son cavalier, et il reposa son verre en soupirant.

« Harry, ma Reine va le bouffer si tu le mets là. » Souffla-t-il, Potter l'obligeant presque à utiliser son prénom sous peine de ne pas lui répondre.

L'Auror grimaça et annula son mouvement.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tout simplement perdre, puisque c'est ce qui va arriver de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tempe, le corps penché le jeu. La Reine émit un grognement déçu et trépigna sur son socle.

« Parce que j'aimerais un jour que tu sois un adversaire à ma taille. »

« Continue de boire, alors, j'aurai l'air plus doué quand tu seras ivre. » Rétorqua Harry en bougeant sa dernière tour.

Draco ne répondit pas et quitta sa confortable position au fond du fauteuil pour se pencher au dessus du plateau. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès, mais ce mouvement contrecarrait sa stratégie. Il se mordilla les lèvres puis se frotta le menton avec les yeux rivés sur les pièces, calculant et analysant le jeu. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, et croisa les bras sur ses genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui, étrangement, lui souriait.

« En difficulté ? » Demanda celui-ci avec amusement.

Draco haussa les sourcils avant d'émettre un rire bref.

« Tu rêves. »

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu, mais il pouvait à présent sentir le regard de Potter sur lui. Après un moment à regarder les pièces sans vraiment les voir, il releva les yeux pour constater que celui-ci le fixait effectivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, son cœur manquant un battement dans sa poitrine. Les yeux verts de Potter lui donnèrent un coup de chaud dans le dos et un frisson remonta dans sa nuque.

Potter ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder presque pensivement. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur, et Draco fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

« Draco. » Répondit le brun avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, son front se plissant.

« Quoi ? » Il se sentait paniquer sans être conscient de la raison. Il se sentait étrangement acculé et il n'aimait pas trop l'air sérieux de Potter qui ferma soudainement les yeux avec une inspiration audible. Il expira et le regarda à nouveau, résolu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais ? » Demanda-t-il, affolant le cœur de Draco qui sentit tout son sang quitter son visage.

« Quoi ? » Répéta-t-il bêtement.

« Est-ce que tu y répondrais, tu me frapperais, tu t'enfuirais, tu refuserais de me revoir ? » Énuméra Potter avec une posture soudainement plus raide. Il avait peur.

« Je … Mais … » Bégaya Draco dont le cerveau refusait de fonctionner. « Tu es marié. » Fit-il finalement remarquer, comme si cela répondait à la question.

Harry souffla par le nez et cligna longuement des yeux.

« Je suis au courant, j'étais là. » Rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Draco, son sang remontant pour lui brûler le visage.

« Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Expliqua simplement Potter.

En silence, Draco le fixa, et il put le voir détourner le regard vers les flammes dans la cheminée. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes. Il était terrifié. Terrifié parce qu'une partie de lui était persuadée que Potter se moquait de lui, et une autre savait qu'il était mortellement sérieux. Il se redressa légèrement, la respiration rapide. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux de la situation, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être celui avec qui Potter tromperait sa femme. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir le mauvais rôle et être le méchant de l'histoire.

Harry le regarda à nouveau, et son expression, entre tristesse et détermination, fit voler en éclat sa résolution. Il le vit déglutir.

« Alors ? »

Draco inspira profondément. Il chercha dans le regard de Potter une dernière assurance que celui-ci ne se moquait pas de lui. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il hocha doucement la tête.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il ouvrit la bouche avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne croyait pas à sa chance.

« Oui. » Répondit Draco d'une voix rauque à cause de la boule dans sa gorge.

Potter resta quelques secondes immobile, semblant tenter d'intégrer l'information, puis il se leva presque brutalement en retirant ses lunettes.

« Dépêchons-nous avant que tu ne changes d'avis. » Déclara-t-il en se baissant pour écarter la table qui supportait le plateau de jeu, et Draco aurait rit s'il la situation n'avait pas été aussi surréaliste.

Potter lui tendit la main avec un sourire, et Draco la regarda d'abord bêtement avant de la prendre pour se lever de son fauteuil. Il déglutit, baissant légèrement les yeux vers lui, qui était un peu plus petit. Il avait la marque de ses lunettes sur le nez. Sa cicatrice s'était légèrement effacée avec les années, mais il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer d'autres choses. Harry l'avait attrapé par la taille d'une main, l'approchant presque brutalement de lui.

« Okay, du calme Potter. » Souffla Draco en posant les mains sur ses épaules. L'imbécile rit, et l'embrassa.

Il oublia qu'il était une nouvelle fois le méchant de l'histoire et lui prit le visage dans les mains pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Présent**

Scène 64 - Albus et Rose

Ce mercredi était d'une longueur insoutenable. Après une matinée inintéressante en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et le déjeuner, Albus accompagna sa cousine Rose à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient une heure de battement avant la reprise des cours et l'averse qui traversait l'Écosse était telle qu'il était hors de question pour eux d'aller prendre l'air. Le temps n'aidait pas à calmer sa morosité, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trop mangé ? » Lui demanda sa cousine en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

« Non … » Souffla Albus en la suivant. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de la séparation de ses parents à Rose, et il n'en avait de toute façon pas tellement envie. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à leur table habituelle sous les larges fenêtres.

« Scorpius te manque ? » Essaya encore sa cousine en déposant son sac sur la table. Albus l'imita et haussa les épaules.

« Il y a de ça … » Il était vrai que son ami lui manquait. Il s'entendait très bien avec Rose, mais c'était une fille, et ce n'était pas la même chose. De plus, Scorpius n'étant pas de la même famille que lui, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes expériences ni le même environnement, ce qui pouvait les amener à découvrir beaucoup de choses. Il connaissait sa cousine par cœur, et même si c'était confortable, c'était parfois un peu lassant.

Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et posa sa joue sur son sac, les yeux tournés vers le ciel assombri de nuages.

« Tu es amoureux ? » Chuchota Rose avec un petit rire.

« Non … » Grogna Albus en tournant la tête pour écraser son nez sur son sac.

« Ah bon … » Soupira sa cousine, presque déçue. Albus leva le visage pour la regarder avec un air dubitatif. Elle sortait ses livres et parchemins de son sac avec une petite moue.

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'es toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être … » Répondit-elle en souriant, levant les yeux vers lui.

Albus haussa les sourcils puis décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il reposa son front sur son sac.

« Tu ne vas pas réviser ? »

« Non. » Râla-t-il encore une fois. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Ohlalala … » Soupira Rose avec un mélange de surprise et d'agacement. « Tu es aussi grognon qu'Hugo quand il a faim. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de lui poser des questions comme tu le fais avec moi, alors je comprends qu'il soit grognon. » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sous son sac pour le surélever un peu et soulager son cou.

Sa cousine ne répondit pas, sans doute vexée, et Albus fut pris de remords. Et l'écouta soupirer et tourner les pages d'un manuel.

« Désolé … » Marmonna-t-il.

Il resta de longues minutes immobile et silencieux, les problèmes de sa famille tournoyant dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son père ait trompé sa mère, avec le père de son ami, en plus ! C'était tellement cliché que c'en était pathétique. Le pire restait que son père n'aimait plus sa mère alors que lui-même n'était même pas né. Qu'était-il, pour lui, si l'avait conçu avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas ? Il n'était probablement pas un enfant désiré …

Les petits muscles de ses épaules se raidirent et il serra un peu plus les bras comme pour contenir sa peine. Il savait que son père l'aimait, mais il se demandait s'il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait naître. Peut-être pas … Peut-être qu'il s'était senti obligé de rester à cause de lui …

« Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas à travers le miroir ? » Demanda doucement Rose.

Albus refusa de bouger parce qu'il savait qu'il devait avoir les yeux rouges. Il n'avait pas envie que sa cousine le voit sur le point de pleurer.

« A Scorpius ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir toussoté pour dégager sa gorge.

« Oui. »

« Plus tard … » Soupira-t-il. Il avait envie de lui parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La situation allait être tellement étrange avec lui, maintenant. Scorpius ne pourrait pas vraiment lui parler de son père de peur de le faire souffrir, mais Albus n'avait pas envie que son ami se contienne à cause de lui. Il préférait l'éviter le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Mais Scorpius devait se sentir si seul à Grimmauld …

 

Scène 65 – Scorpius et Draco

Scorpius commençait à avoir faim. Son estomac gargouilla désagréablement alors qu'il tournait une page de son livre. Il le frotta d'une main, ses yeux filant sur les mots. Le héros était en mauvaise posture. Son vaisseau s'était écrasé et bien qu'il ait réussi à s'éjecter à temps, son parachute s'était accroché à un arbre. Il pendait entre les branches alors qu'une armée de robots marchait en dessous de lui en direction de la navette qui s'enfonçait dans un marais.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et il sursauta en tournant la tête. Lysander Maxwell se tenait dans l'encadrement et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Je m'en vais. A une prochaine Scorpius. »

« Au revoir Mons – Lysander. » Se corrigea-t-il à temps, s'attirant un large sourire du détective qui referma la porte en partant. Il l'entendit marcher dans le couloir et quitter la maison.

Scorpius posa son livre ouvert à l'envers sur la table et se leva pour rejoindre son père, qu'il croisa dans le couloir.

« Tu as faim ? » Lui demanda celui-ci en se dirigeant vers lui. Scorpius s'arrêta et afficha une moue impatiente.

« Trop faim. » Répondit-il. « Tu vas cuisiner ? » S'étonna-t-il ensuite avec une grimace inquiète.

« Hmpf, non ! Mais merci pour ta confiance. » Grogna Draco en entrant dans la cuisine, son fils sur les talons. « Il paraît qu'il y a des choses prêtes dans le frigo. » Dit-il en s'avançant vers l'appareil moldu qu'il ouvrit en grand devant lui.

Ils en avisèrent tous les deux l'intérieur.

« Quand est-ce qu'il a fait les courses ? » Demanda Scorpius en voyant la quantité impressionnante de victuailles.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit Draco avant d'attraper un plat qui avait attiré son œil. « Cornish Pasty ? » proposa-t-il à son fils, baissant les yeux vers lui.

« Vendu. » Sourit celui-ci en s'écartant pour laisser son père se diriger vers le four. Il avait coincé la potion dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et le tuyau magique sortait de sa manche, lui laissant ainsi les deux mains libres.

« Tu vas bientôt devoir changer de poche. » S'inquiéta Scorpius en voyant que le haut de la potion était vide.

« Je vais à Ste-Mangouste demain, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Draco en ouvrant le four. Il glissa le plat dedans et le referma. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la porte et leur repas se mit à chauffer.

Scorpius s'assit à table et corna la page de son livre avant de le fermer. Il le posa sur le côté et regarda son père s'installer. Ses gestes étaient plus raides que d'habitude et son visage semblait figé.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Ça commence, oui. Je prendrai une potion après manger. » Son sourire vaillant ne suffit pas à effacer l'air soucieux de Scorpius, qui finit par se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda son père.

« Je mets la table. On ne va pas manger dans le plat, quand même … »

« Comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait … » Sourit Draco en regardant son fils s'agiter sous les placards.

« Et à chaque fois j'imagine Grand-Mère qui couine avec un air choqué. » Rigola Scorpius en prenant des couverts dans un tiroir.

Draco éclata de rire, une main sur le cœur.

 

Scène 66 – Harry

Harry ne trouvait pas sa femme, et la panique qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait lu son nom sur la liste s'amplifia tel un brasier sous le vent. Une part de lui refusait de croire que Ginny puisse avoir un lien avec l'attaque sur Draco, mais son comportement était tellement étrange et agressif depuis quelques temps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes quant à son innocence.

Il transplana au dernier endroit sur sa liste mentale des lieux où sa femme aurait pu être hébergée, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Un véritable déluge s'abattait sur la côte des Cornouailles et Harry pressa le pas en direction de la maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Le chemin était boueux et son pantalon était détrempé, trop préoccupé qu'il était pour éviter les flaques. Il regretta de ne pas avoir songé à prendre des vêtements plus chauds pour ses recherches. Le mois d'octobre était bien avancé, troublant de ciel de nuages sombres et menaçants. Dans cette atmosphère, la maison légèrement tordue avait l'air inquiétant, comme une version déformée de l'endroit accueillant qu'elle était sous un ciel bleu. Derrière, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les côtes dans un fracas assourdissant.

Un torrent de pluie débordait d'une gouttière bouchée le long de la maison incrustée de coquillages et déversait un flot ininterrompu contre le mur. Harry se souvint soudainement d'un après-midi à Grimmauld où les murs d'un côté de la maison semblaient pleurer tant ils étaient gorgés d'eau. Draco et lui avait dû braver le froid et la pluie dans la petite cour arrière pour tenter de déboucher une gouttière. Harry avait tiré sur le long tube de métal pour le déloger, et Draco avait été chargé d'en maintenir le poids. Le pauvre avait reçu sur le crâne une véritable douche froide d'eau, de boue et de feuilles mortes. Harry pouvait encore entendre son cri horrifié alors qu'il avait écarté les bras de surprise, lâchant la gouttière qui était venu s'écraser à leurs pieds. Son visage stupéfait et maculé de boue, ses cheveux détrempés et sales, ses vêtements qui collaient à ses épaules étroites et à son torse, tout cela avait provoqué un fou rire chez Harry qui n'avait cessé que lorsque Draco l'avait attiré sous le torrent d'eau qui coulait encore du toit pour se venger.

Harry atteignit enfin la porte, tout aussi trempé que dans son souvenir. La baguette déjà en main, il tourna le poignet en fermant les yeux.

« Reliquiae Revelo » Prononça-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

Un champ invisible s'échappa de sa baguette, encerclant la maison et traversant ses murs pour y traquer la signature magique de ses habitants. Ignorant la pluie qui lui tombait toujours dessus, de grosses gouttes dégoulinant sur son visage, il écouta la réponse du sort. Celui-ci ne lui donnait ni de nom ni d'image, seulement une impression de la magie que le sortilège rencontrait. Il lui fallait connaître la personne à qui elle appartenait pour pouvoir la reconnaître.

Il n'y avait que Bill dans la maison.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il était arrivé au bout des possibilités qu'il pouvait imaginer, et toujours aucune trace de Ginny. Le poing fermé, il frappa tout de même à la porte. Son frère aîné pouvait toujours être capable de le renseigner.

Malgré son cœur battant dans ses tempes, Harry était assourdi par le bruit de l'averse. Il pouvait entendre le roulement du tonnerre au loin. L'air marin était saturé de l'odeur de végétation mouillée et de terre humide.

Bill ouvrit la porte qui découvrit son visage dans un grincement. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et son beau-frère écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le reconnaissant. La large cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue avait commencé à disparaître, tout comme la sienne sur son front. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux longs d'un roux vif tranchaient avec son regard bleu clair éternellement jeune. Son visage n'avait pas prit une ride.

« Harry ? » S'étonna-t-il, et celui-ci ne put que lui offrir un sourire humide. « Entre. » Offrit-il en s'écartant. Harry ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la maison, maculant le sol dallé d'eau et de boue.

Bill ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un jean, et il frotta un de ses pieds nu contre son pantalon pour l'essuyer avant de viser Harry de sa baguette.

« Adsiccare » dit-il pour le sécher. Une vague de chaleur balaya Harry qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds, toute humidité sur lui ou dans ses vêtements s'évaporant dans un nuage.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il en rangeant sa propre baguette dans sa manche. Il dissipa la vapeur d'un geste de la main et toussa lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa gorge.

« Je suppose que tu es là pour Ginny ? » Fit Bill avec une expression désabusée. Harry grimaça avec un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement. Peut-être que venir chez Bill ne serait pas aussi inutile qu'il le croyait.

Ginny et lui n'étaient pas très proches. Sa femme s'entendait mieux avec George qu'avec ses autres frères, alors que Bill et Charlie semblaient inséparables lorsque ce dernier revenait au Royaume-Uni. Ron s'entendait avec tout le monde, mais Percy était toujours plus ou moins le vilain petit canard de la famille, avec lequel personne ne semblait jamais vraiment savoir discuter.

« Effectivement … » Avoua Harry, observant le visage de son beau-frère se fermer. Bill se détourna et l'invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Avisant ses chaussures constellées de sable et de boue, Harry se déchaussa et lui emboîta ensuite le pas.

La première fois qu'il était entré dans cette maison, il venait juste d'échapper aux griffes des Malfoy et de Bellatrix. Malgré les années et les nombreux dîners auxquels il avait été invité dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Harry y repensait à chaque fois. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait constaté que Draco ne faisait pas vraiment partie du camp d'en face. En repensant à son expression paniquée alors qu'il le fixait pendant que sa famille le tannait pour qu'il leur confirme son identité, Harry savait qu'il avait entendu son appel à l'aide trop tard.

« Désolé pour le bordel. » S'excusa Bill, interrompant sa réflexion alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon. « Je fais des recherches. »

Bien que toujours briseur de sorts, son beau-frère ne travaillait plus pour Gringotts depuis la guerre. Il avait formé avec quelques autres personnes une affaire qui gérait la décontamination de lieux maudits, objets envoutés et autres reliquats de magie noir que Voldemort avaient laissé dans son sillage.

Harry avisa la pièce. La table de la partie salle à manger était encombrée de livres, d'artéfacts et de parchemins qui débordaient jusqu'à la partie salon, sur les fauteuils et la table basse.

« Je doute que Fleur soit ravie de voir votre maison dans cet état. » Se permit de ricaner Harry, provoquant un haussement d'épaules chez Bill. Ce dernier pointa la direction générale du salon avec sa baguette puis fit un grand geste de la main qui expédia les parchemins encombrant les fauteuils vers une console où ils s'agglutinèrent de façon précaire.

« Tu connais Adam Davis ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, parlant de l'ancien Serpentard qui travaillait pour Gringotts et dont le nom était apparu dans la liste des personnes qui avaient versé de l'argent à Smith.

Bill tourna la tête vers lui avec une moue songeuse.

« Ça ne me dit rien … » Répondit-il.

« Et Julian Mellowen ? » Interrogea encore Harry pendant que Bill entrait dans le salon pour s'installer dans un fauteuil nouvellement disponible.

« Mellowen ? Oui, bien sûr. » Dit-il avant de faire pivoter son grand corps pour désigner la table de la salle à manger. « Il doit y avoir trois ou quatre de ses livres sur la table. » Il avisa Harry qui s'installait en face de lui. « C'est un briseur de sort lui-aussi. Un génie. Et mon plus féroce concurrent. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Harry croyait déceler une certaine animosité chez Bill, qui était d'habitude une personne décontractée et avenante. Son regard bleu était froid, presque dur, et il n'avait pas esquissé un sourire depuis qu'il l'avait fait entrer.

« Tu as vu Ginny ? » Supposa Harry sans répondre à la question de son beau-frère. Celui-ci sembla serrer les dents et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Oui. » Répondit-il froidement. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Cela lui faisait mal de l'entendre lui parler ainsi. Bill et lui s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendus, et il réalisa avec désespoir que sans sa femme, son lien avec la famille Weasley, sa famille, risquait de s'étioler.

« Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? » Demanda-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

« Si je le savais Harry, je doute que je te le dirais … » Répondit franchement Bill.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, fermant un instant les yeux pour ne pas supporter le regard dur de son beau-frère. Lorsqu'il souleva à nouveau les paupières, ce fut pour regarder ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

« Elle m'a raconté des choses étranges. A d'autres occasions, j'aurais été tenté de ne pas la croire, mais … Bizarrement, je ne suis pas étonné par ce qu'elle m'a apprit. » Lâcha froidement Bill, forçant Harry à relever les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de panique.

« Que tu l'avais trompée avec Malfoy. » Répondit directement Bill. De son corps émanait une colère qu'Harry pouvait facilement comprendre. Il avait trahi et blessé sa petite sœur, après tout.

Ainsi, les sous-entendus de Ginny n'avaient pas été lancés au hasard … Harry avait d'abord cru que sa haine irrationnelle pour Draco avait été la raison de cette soudaine et violente réaction, mais maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait presque comprendre l'étendue de sa colère. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Bill continua.

« Et que tu avais eu un enfant avec lui. » Lâcha-t-il durement, son regard plus sévère que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir chez un Weasley. Harry inspira brusquement, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'horreur. Il l'avait soupçonné, mais jamais il n'avait réellement cru que Ginny puisse être au courant alors que lui-même ne l'avait appris que quelques jours plus tôt. Dans le silence qui s'étirait, il était soudainement conscient du vacarme de la pluie sur les vitres et du sourd grondement de la mer en furie derrière la maison. Il serra les dents.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a su ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« L'arbre des Black. » Répondit Bill avant de soupirer longuement, fermant les yeux comme pour maîtriser sa colère.

Harry tomba des nues. L'arbre des Black ? Il avait décroché cette tapisserie des années plus tôt, quelques temps après le mariage de Draco. Il n'avait plus supporté de lire son nom sur le mur du petit salon du premier étage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie de son cœur brisé en passant le doigt sur le nom de Draco. La tapisserie était roulée au sous-sol depuis plus de quatorze ans.

« Scorpius … Scorpius est dessus ? » Bégaya-t-il presque. Bill ne fit que lui envoyer un regard assassin en guise de toute réponse.

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, ses yeux se rivant sur la table basse couverte de livres de runes et de parchemins remplis de schémas. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Quand avait-elle pu le découvrir ? Il n'avait fermé l'accès à Grimmauld pour Ginny que depuis l'arrivée de Scorpius, sa femme aurait très bien pu y entrer sans qu'il le sache avant ce moment-là, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué de changement de comportement chez elle ? Il l'avait certes trouvée distante et irritable depuis quelques temps, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la coupe du monde et de la soudaine absence des enfants. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse le renseigner quant au moment où elle l'avait découvert.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il alors en regardant à nouveau son beau-frère.

« Aucune idée. Par contre je sais quand elle a su pour Malfoy et toi. » Grogna presque Bill, choquant une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Ce n'était pas en même temps ? » Dit-il d'une voix blanche, trop submergé par la panique et l'effroi pour se préoccuper de l'expression glaciale de Bill.

« Elle vous à surpris, Harry ! Imbécile ! » Explosa celui-ci. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Qu'elle n'allait pas remarquer tes absences, ton soi-disant boulot alors qu'elle s'occupait de votre fils ?! » Cria-t-il, décroisant les bras pour pencher son corps en avant, dardant Harry de son regard brûlant de fureur.

Par instinct, Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Bill et lui. La culpabilité, la douleur et l'angoisse lui brisèrent le cœur, et ce fut avec impuissance qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

Scène 67 – Julian

Julian coinça ses mains entre ses genoux, baissant la tête et courbant les épaules pour expulser en soufflant toute la tension qui agitait son corps. Une main se posa entre ses omoplates et il put sentir une magie douce et bienfaitrice parcourir son dos en un ruissellement de chaleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour s'avoir qu'il s'agissait de Vallen qui usait du tatouage invisible dans la paume de sa main pour l'apaiser.

« Julian Mellowen ? » Appela une voix devant eux. L'interpellé releva le visage, avisant l'un des multiples Aurors présents dans la grande salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle ils les faisaient patienter. Malgré l'effort de Vallen, Julian sentit la panique étreindre de nouveau son cœur, et il répondit d'une voix chevrotante.

« C'est moi. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, furieux après lui-même d'être impressionné par une bande de flics en robe sans doute à peine capables d'enfiler par eux-mêmes leurs sous-vêtements le matin.

« Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. » lui demanda un des Aurors, un type d'à peu près son âge avec des joues d'enfant et de grands yeux bleus. Il était bien moins effrayant que celui qui l'avait attrapé alors qu'il sortait de Charing Cross Books, la librairie qui était en face du Chaudron Baveur. L'homme qui ne devait pas faire loin de deux fois son propre poids lui avait attrapé le bras sans ménagement, parlant à toute vitesse d'un interrogatoire au sujet de fonds qu'il aurait versé à quelqu'un. Julian ne se souvenait pas d'avoir donné quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de protester qu'il s'était retrouvé au sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie. Vallen était apparu de la même façon quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné par un Auror qui ne paraissait pas rassuré d'embarquer un type qui ressemblait à un Viking avec sa très haute taille, son corps imposant et ses longs cheveux blonds. Le Russe lui avait offert un petit sourire ironique en remarquant sa présence.

Julian se leva et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il le fixait avec calme de son regard de glace, croisant doucement les bras sur son manteau noir.

« A tout à l'heure. » Lui promit Vallen avec ce qui devait être pour lui un sourire rassurant, mais qui ressemblait plus à un air moqueur aux yeux de Julian. Ce dernier soupira et se détourna de lui pour suivre l'Auror.

« Je suis Alistair Brightwood. » Se présenta poliment celui-ci.

« Ok. » Gronda Julian, qui n'était pas d'humeur à se faire des amis dans la police.

« Vous allez être interrogé par Ronald Weasley. » Enchaîna Brightwood sans sembler remarquer ou se préoccuper de son ton.

Ronald Weasley, rien que ça.

« Super. » Répondit Julian sans aucune joie. Un héros de guerre qui allait lui poser des questions sur ses finances, cela promettait d'être un après-midi passionnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était installé sur un tabouret inconfortable dans une petite pièce qui réveillait ses penchants claustrophobes. Un grand rouquin à l'air important le fixait avec intérêt depuis l'autre côté d'une table en bois marquée par le temps. Ses mains étaient jointes devant lui et il semblait tout à fait prêt à attendre des heures que Julian daigne ouvrir la bouche. Ce dernier savait que cela n'allait pas tarder, puisque le Véritasérum lui chauffait désagréablement les oreilles après avoir maculé sa bouche d'un goût amer, un mélange entre le lait tourné et le citron pourri.

« Déclinez votre identité, s'il-vous-plaît. » Demanda finalement Weasley d'une voix patiente.

« Julian Mellowen. » Répondit facilement celui-ci.

« Âge ? »

« Vingt-sept ans. »

« Profession ? »

« Briseur de sort. Et je – » Il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il avait tenté de dire qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que raconter sa vie, et que cela tombait bien puisque son Psymage lui faisait la gueule, mais c'était un mensonge. A cet instant précis, il aurait dû être chez son éditeur en train de lui répéter qu'il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on écrive sa biographie. Non seulement cela serait ennuyeux à mourir, mais il risquait surtout de crever de honte si certains passages étaient révélés au public. Comme la fois où il était resté coincé dans une cave au milieu d'un cercle de runes qu'il avait mal dessiné où on l'avait retrouvé deux jours plus tard, en larmes, assis le plus loin possible de l'endroit où il avait dû se soulager, un fantôme hilare tournoyant sous les voutes.

« Vous ? » Demanda l'Auror avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Non, rien, c'était un mensonge. » Avoua-t-il avec un soupir désabusé, récoltant un sourire de coin de la part de Weasley.

« A Poudlard, dans quelle maison étiez-vous réparti ? »

« Serpentard. » Répondit Julian.

« Est-ce que le nom Joe Smith vous dit quelque chose ? » Interrogea-t-il ensuite.

Julian fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas plus générique, comme nom ? John Anderson par exemple ? » Souffla-il, surpris par la question.

Weasley ne répondit pas mais il crut voir dans son regard une lueur d'amusement.

« Est-ce que le nom Joe Smith vous dit quelque chose ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Non … » Soupira Julian. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Une personne à qui vous avez versé 5000 Gallions il y a sept ans. » Répondit Weasley en appuyant son dos contre sa chaise qui craqua.

L'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Le frère de Thunder Smith ? » S'étonna-t-il en se souvenant de la fameuse joueuse de Quidditch. Il avait effectivement fait un don suite à une levée de fonds de son frère, mais il aurait été bien incapable de se rappeler son nom.

« En effet. »

« Alors oui, ça me dit quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire que le frère de Thunder Smith faisait un appel aux dons pour les familles des victimes et pour les blessés de l'attentat, et j'ai versé de l'argent, comme beaucoup d'autres. » Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement altruiste, et il était assez dubitatif quant à l'utilisation des dons que les gens pouvaient faire, mais il avait de l'argent et cette occasion-là avait été plutôt particulière.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait un don à Joe Smith ? » Demanda Weasley au lieu d'un simple « pourquoi », ce qui agaça Julian de façon irrationnelle. Il se doutait que l'Auror devait formuler correctement ses questions afin que les personnes qu'il interrogeait ne puissent pas contourner la puissance du Véritasérium, mais il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette pièce, dans ce bâtiment rempli de personnel véreux. Et il n'avait pas envie de parler de cette époque-là.

« Parce que je connais quelqu'un qui a été blessé dans l'attentat. » Répondit-il tout de même. En baissant les yeux pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Weasley, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois coincé ses mains entre ses genoux dans une posture de protection qui n'allait pas aider à prouver son innocence, peu importe de quoi on l'accusait.

« Qui est la personne que vous connaissez qui a été blessée dans l'attentat qui a tué Elliah Smith ? »

Encore une question à rallonge qui lui fit grincer des dents.

« Vallen Yantar. Que vous connaissez, puisqu'il doit être en train d'être interrogé, lui aussi. » Grogna-t-il. « Je peux savoir de quoi on m'accuse ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« De rien Monsieur Mellowen. » Répondit calmement Weasley, et Julian s'imagina escalader la table pour le secouer comme un prunier et lui hurler d'arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule et de le laisser sortir. « Vous êtes ici comme témoin. »

« Très bien, un témoin sous Véritasérum … » Railla l'ancien Serpentard, sentant son visage être déformé par une grimace dubitative. « Vous saurez donc que lorsque je vous dis que je ne vous crois pas, il s'agit de la vérité. Donc voilà, je ne vous crois pas. »

Weasley lui fit un sourire ironique et Julian le foudroya du regard. L'enfoiré s'en fichait et était même amusé.

« Donc, de quoi suis-je témoin ? » S'acharna-t-il, bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait embarqué manu militari dans les sous-sols du Ministère pour lui poser des questions sur un type qu'il ne connaissait pas en le forçant presque à boire du Véritasérum.

Soudainement, il imagina les Aurors en train d'essayer de faire boire la potion à Vallen, et il dut lutter pour ne pas sourire avec amusement. Le Russe, qui ne faisait pas très loin des deux mètres, risquait de leur donner du fil à retordre. C'était une douce vengeance qui le calma un petit peu.

« Sans doute de beaucoup de choses. » Répondit évasivement Weasley en décroisant les doigts pour faire un vague geste de la main, repoussant sa question comme s'il s'agissait d'une agaçante petite mouche. Julian souffla par le nez avec fureur, perdant le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à retrouver quelques secondes plus tôt.

« J'ai d'autres questions. » Reprit l'Auror avec sérieux. « Connaissez-vous Draco Malfoy ? »

« Bien sûr que je connais Draco Malfoy. » Rétorqua le briseur de sort en roulant des yeux.

« Connaissez-vous personnellement Draco Malfoy ? » Demanda Weasley, reformulant sa question.

« Non. » Souffla Julian avec agacement, avant de réaliser quelque chose. « C'est au sujet de la tentative de meurtre ? » S'étonna-t-il, écarquillant soudainement les yeux. Ils le soupçonnaient de l'avoir attaqué ? C'était ridicule ! N'avaient-ils pas déjà arrêté quelqu'un ?

« Avez-vous participez à la tentative d'assassinat sur Draco Malfoy ? » Interrogea l'Auror en ignorant sa question.

« Non ! » S'exclama Julian, libérant ses mains d'entre ses jambes pour s'accrocher à la table. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'on lui a fait ! »

Weasley s'appuya complètement contre le dossier de sa chaise, semblant relâcher son corps. Cela fit diminuer la tension dans la pièce, mais Julian fouilla son visage du regard pour y trouver ses réponses. Le roux l'ignora et hocha la tête en direction de l'Auror qui gardait la porte. Celui-ci répondit à l'identique et quitta la pièce, Weasley le regardant à nouveau. Il avait l'air soudainement très las.

« Désolé pour ça Monsieur Mellowen. » S'excusa-t-il étrangement.

« Joe Smith est votre suspect ? Et vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire parce que je lui ai versé de l'argent ? » Interrogea à son tour Julian, rapprochant le haut de son corps de la table. Devant le silence de Weasley, il fut forcé de continuer. « Vous allez avoir du boulot si vous interrogez tous ceux qui ont fait comme moi. »

« D'où le Véritasé– » L'Auror fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand sur nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

« Ron, il faut qu'on parle. » Dit celui-ci d'un air pressé sous les yeux ronds de Julian. Weasley lui envoya un regard furieux en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Vraiment Harry ? En plein interrogatoire ? » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Potter l'ignora et jeta un coup d'œil à Julian qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans la même pièce que deux héros de la guerre, dont le Survivant. Il en oublia presque le Véritasérum, le bleu qui avait dû se former sur son bras, et les implications révoltantes de Weasley sur sa participation à la tentative de meurtre sur Malfoy.

Potter avait l'air épuisé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il était d'une pâleur morbide.

« Mellowen ? » Interrogea-t-il dans sa direction, et Julian hocha faiblement la tête. « Il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans alors ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite à Weasley qui se leva brutalement.

« Fort heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de finir l'interrogatoire pour pouvoir te répondre que non, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Dit-il entre ses dents, mais Julian put voir qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. « Monsieur Mellowen, vous pouvez sortir. » Fit-il dans sa direction.

Julian ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, mais non sans entendre Weasley hurler sur Potter. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il apparut chez son éditeur, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire la parfaite vérité sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Scène 68 - Draco

La première chose que Draco remarqua en transplanant dans son bureau de Charing Cross Road fut la modification des protections. La magie d'Harry vibrait doucement autour de lui et lui donnait la même impression qu'à Grimmauld : celle d'être entouré d'un cocon brut, puissant mais confortable qui enveloppait les lieux d'une magie simple mais intransigeante. Personne d'autre qu'Harry et lui ne pouvait entrer ici.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche en regardant autour de lui. Nul autre que Draco ne l'aurait remarqué, mais ses affaires avaient été fouillées minutieusement. Savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry lui permit de repousser le léger malaise qui montait dans son estomac. Son bureau avait déjà été visité par le passé, et même s'il n'avait pu le prouver, il avait toujours soupçonné le Ministère de la Magie d'en être l'auteur.

Il y avait encore le dossier Westwood sur l'élégante table sculptée sur laquelle il travaillait, et en s'approchant, Draco ressentit l'absence des verrous magiques sur ses tiroirs. Il fit le tour du bureau avec angoisse pour ouvrir le premier, et soupira presque de soulagement. La photographie était toujours là. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts et se sentit soudainement ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce fichu souvenir qu'il s'était infligé pendant toutes ces années. Il était inutile à présent de se rappeler le sentiment très particulier qu'il avait eu à cette époque-là, cette sensation qu'il lui fallait garder une trace de ces moments. Il avait senti Harry lui glisser entre les doigts, s'éloigner peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne la raison. Weasley était enceinte.

Draco s'était brutalement souvenu de son rôle dans cette histoire. Il était la personne en trop, le méchant, celui qui s'était invité sans aucune légitimité, celui qui devrait finir par partir. Il s'était menti à lui-même pendant quelques temps, oubliant qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de plus de cette relation, se prenant même à rêver qu'il puisse un jour l'avoir juste pour lui.

Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais cette trahison l'avait plongé dans une fureur destructrice. Ce n'était que pour se protéger lui-même qu'il n'avait rien dit, qu'il s'était enfui pour qu'Harry ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu connaître dans sa courte vie, jamais il n'avait eu le cœur brisé. Son imagination n'avait pas été suffisante pour le préparer à une telle douleur.

Draco reposa la photographie dans le tiroir et le referma. Il avait mis deux ans à revenir dans ce bureau. Il aurait pu le revendre, balayer cette époque de sa mémoire, mais il en avait été incapable. Ici se trouvait une partie des souvenirs de la période de sa vie où il avait été le plus heureux, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir les retrouver. Scorpius était de toute manière un mémento bien plus vivace que le fantôme qui hantait son bureau.

Refusant de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur le passé, se mentant à lui-même en prétendant ne pas ressentir une désagréable impression de déjà-vu dans sa relation retrouvée avec Harry, Draco ouvrit le tiroir du dessous. Comme il s'y attendait, son agenda et son répertoire avaient disparu. Il soupira tout de même, et s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Il avisa son vieux téléphone moldu. Il n'avait pas de répondeur, la technologie moldue étant trop compliquée pour lui, il était obligé d'utiliser un appareil mécanique qui avait seulement besoin d'être branché à la vieille prise téléphonique à côté de son bureau. Il prit le dossier Westwood et le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur un numéro qu'il avait griffonné en haut d'une page. Il décrocha le téléphone et le composa.

« Westwood. » Fit après quelques sonneries la voix de Gordon, le dernier client qu'il avait vu avant la tentative de meurtre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Westwood, Maître Malfoy à l'appareil. » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« Lord Malfoy, quelle surprise … » Gronda presque Westwood à l'autre bout du fil. Le titre avait été presque craché, et Draco n'en fut absolument pas froissé. « Je ne m'attendais plus à avoir de vos nouvelles. »

« J'ai eu un empêchement qui ne m'a pas permis de vous joindre plus tôt, je vous prie de m'excuser. » Expliqua calmement Draco, tirant un peu sur le fil entortillé du téléphone, les yeux rivés sur une veine du bois de son bureau.

« C'est un peu tard. » Répondit sèchement Westwood. « J'ai trouvé un autre avocat. »

« C'est une bonne chose, je comptais refuser de toute façon. » Rétorqua Draco, presque avec douceur. Le rire aboyé de Westwood faillit le faire ricaner. Le fils de l'ancien associé Moldu de Lucius avait l'air choqué qu'on lui résiste.

« Très aimable de me prévenir après autant de temps. Ca sera tout ? » Demanda l'investisseur d'une voix mauvaise.

« C'est tout. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur Westwood. »

L'homme raccrocha sans le saluer, et Draco reposa son téléphone avec un sourire moqueur. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il adorait refuser de défendre ce genre de personnes. Il était même tenté d'appeler la femme de Westwood pour se proposer comme avocat, l'ironie en serait presque jouissive.

A la place, il décrocha à nouveau son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celui de son contact à la compagnie de télécommunications.

 

Scène 69 – Fred

Fred Weasley II sortit sa plume en sucre de sa bouche et frappa les doigts de sa sœur Roxanne qui grogna en ramenant sa main vers elle.

« Pas comme ça. » Fit-il en pointant la plume gluante vers le mécanisme qu'elle essayait d'assembler. « Tu l'as mis à l'envers. » Expliqua-t-il en parlant d'un double rouage. L'une des deux hélices était plus petite pour pouvoir s'enclencher dans une autre pièce.

« T'es chiant, pourquoi tu l'as démonté ? » Souffla sa sœur en replaçant le rouage qui faisait partie d'un grand mécanisme censé donner une claque à la personne qui ouvrait le coffre dans lequel on pouvait le cacher.

« Pour que tu apprennes. » Répondit Fred avec un air important avant de remettre la plume dans sa bouche. Du mouvement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor attira son regard et il leva les yeux vers un de ses nombreux cousins. James portait le même air énervé que depuis quelques jours, et il savait que ses parents en étaient la cause. Ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là, et n'étaient due qu'à une bribe de conversation qu'il avait surprise un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'Albus et James s'étaient croisés en sortant de la Grande Salle.

« James ! » Interpella-t-il son cousin, les lèvres pleines d'une bave sucrée qui provoqua une mine dégoûtée chez le jeune Potter lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de sortir, puisqu'il avait enfilé une cape au-dessus de son uniforme.

« Quoi ? » Grogna James, faisant rouler les yeux de Fred.

« Tu sors ? » S'étonna celui-ci après avoir extirpé le grand bonbon de sa bouche.

« Quidditch. » Expliqua simplement James avec les sourcils haussés. « Tu me surveilles ? »

« J'ai peur que tu tabasses quelqu'un d'autre ! » Mentit Fred avant de rire de l'air furieux de son cousin. « On est déjà mercredi ? » S'étonna-t-il ensuite. Les Gryffondors ne pouvaient s'entrainer que ce soir-là.

« Le temps passe vite quand on emmerde le monde... » Souffla Roxane qui avait l'air agacée des tests de son grand-frère. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers sa sœur qui fixait la grande main de métal gantée sur le mécanisme et ricana. Mais lorsqu'il releva le visage, James passait déjà le portrait de la grosse dame. Il lâcha son bonbon, ignorant le cri indigné de sa sœur qui le reçu sur elle, et traversa la salle commune en courant.

Il poursuivit son cousin dans le couloir, et celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui en entendant quelqu'un le suivre. James soupira et pressa le pas.

« Attends ! » Demanda Fred, soudainement plus sérieux. Il rattrapa rapidement le jeune Potter et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quidditch. » Se borna à répéter James sans s'arrêter, dégageant la main de Fred d'un coup d'épaule.

« Non, je veux dire … Il se passe un truc avec tes parents ? » Demanda le fils de George et Angelina avec une expression soucieuse. James avait toujours été difficile à vivre, mais jamais à ce point. C'était un caractériel, borné et moqueur, mais il n'était pas le garçon taciturne qui hantait la salle commune depuis quelques jours.

James ne s'arrêta pas malgré sa soudaine pâleur.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Al'. » Répondit Fred. « Vous attendez des nouvelles de votre mère ? »

« Ca te regarde pas. » Souffla James en fronçant les sourcils, pressant le pas jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers.

Fred abandonna, restant en haut des marches que son cousin dévalait à toute vitesse. Il s'appuya à la rampe avec un profond soupir. A une époque, James et lui avaient été très proches. Ils avaient deux ans d'écart mais partageaient un humour piquant et le goût d'enfreindre les règles. Mais dernièrement, James s'était enfermé sur lui-même, ce que Fred avait mis sur le compte de l'adolescence. Néanmoins ces derniers jours, il avait atteint le paroxysme de sa mauvaise humeur, parlant entre ses dents, envoyant balader ses amis et sa famille, allant même jusqu'à préférer manger avec son frère et sa sœur à la table de Poufsouffle plutôt qu'avec sa Maison. Fred sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire s'ouvrir son cousin…

« James ! » Cria-t-il du haut des escaliers. « On est ta famille, tu peux nous parler, tu sais ! » Plaida-t-il, se sentant à peine ridicule de faire profiter aux élèves dans les couloirs de leur échange.

En atteignant l'étage d'en-dessous, James se contenta de répondre en offrant son majeur à son cousin sans même tourner la tête. Celui-ci, blessé, réussit à rire malgré tout.

 

Scène 70 – Hermione

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres, et l'averse qui traversait l'Angleterre n'avait pas cessé. L'accès à la cheminée de Grimmauld étant coupé, elle avait été obligée de sortir braver les rafales humides qui balayaient la place où se trouvait la maison de son meilleur ami. Hermione gravit rapidement les escaliers du perron, protégée par son manteau et sa capuche, et frappa rapidement à la porte.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, le Fidélus qui protégeait la maison s'était dissout et Harry ne l'avait jamais remplacé. Elle pouvait néanmoins ressentir d'ici les importantes protections qui entouraient le bâtiment et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer à moins qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Il était inutile qu'elle pose la main sur la poignée, à moins de souhaiter se faire éjecter de l'autre côté de la place.

« C'est Hermione Weasley. » Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte, comme si quelqu'un pouvait la voir à travers l'épais pan de bois.

« Oui, je suis sûr, je sais la reconnaître, quand même … » Souffla à nouveau la voix.

« Scorpius ? » Appela-t-elle, entendant le ton enfantin de celui qui parlait. Un morceau de la porte disparu pour laisser apparaître un œil gris-vert qui cligna.

« Bonsoir Madame Weasley. » Fit le garçon d'une petite voix.

« Bonsoir Scorpius. Je comprends que tu hésites à me laisser entrer, mais il faut que je parle à ton père. » Dit-elle avec urgence. L'œil cligna à nouveau et sembla se mettre à fixer le sol. « Harry. » Précisa-t-elle avec un soupir, avant d'entendre le discret _crac_ d'une apparition de l'autre côté de la porte. L'œil disparut.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'exclama distinctement Scorpius.

« Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la porte ? » Demanda la voix d'Harry.

« Harry, c'est moi ! » Dit Hermione d'une voix forte sans laisser le temps au petit Malfoy de répondre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un œil vert la fixait.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« Ma parole Harry, on dirait Fol œil … » Soupira-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément en réfléchissant rapidement. « Heu … C'est à cause de la baguette de Ron que Lockhart a perdu la mémoire … Tu as récupéré la pierre philosophale dans le Miroir du Riséd, Snape était amoureux de ta mère, Sirius t'a offert un balai pour ton premier anniversaire – »

« C'est bon Hermione … » Soupira Harry avec un léger rire dans la voix. Son œil disparut à son tour et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage épuisé de son meilleur ami.

« Et tu es bourré après deux Whisky-Pur-Feux. » Acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Inutile de me foutre la honte. » Grogna Harry. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. « Entre. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se faufila à l'abri en retirant sa capuche.

« Bonsoir Scorpius. » Salua-t-elle le garçon qui la fixait avec un mélange de timidité et de curiosité.

« Bonsoir Madame Weasley. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione se débarrassa de son manteau qu'elle accrocha où elle le pouvait dans l'entrée puis se tourna vers Harry.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. » Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, signifiant à son meilleur ami qu'elle préférait lui parler en privé. Harry hocha la tête et rangea sa baguette. Il se tourna vers son fils.

« Où est ton père ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dans le salon … Je dois vous laisser tous les trois ? » Supposa-t-il avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

« Désolé Scorpius … » Fit-il avec un visage attristé, posant maladroitement la main sur le crâne de son fils. « Vous avez déjà mangé ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non. » Répondit Scorpius.

« Alors on dinera ensemble. » Affirma-t-il avant de le dépasser, faisant signe à Hermione de le suivre. Celle-ci lui emboîta le pas, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres en passant à côté de Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Malfoy et Harry et elle ressentit un soupçon d'angoisse s'insinuer en elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de le repousser, Harry ouvrait déjà la porte sur la pièce illuminée par le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Draco Malfoy était installé dans un fauteuil, étrangement vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noir qui lui donnait l'air plus Moldu que jamais. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu de si près depuis presque dix ans, pas depuis qu'elle était tombée sur lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle put rapidement noter les changements dans son physique. Son visage était fatigué, ses cheveux courts et il était encore plus mince qu'à l'époque. Elle le regarda se lever, foulant le tapis de ses pieds nus. Ils se fixèrent un instant, chacun jaugeant l'autre comme les deux anciens ennemis qu'ils étaient.

« Malfoy. » Le salua-t-elle.

« Granger. » Répondit-il, trop habitué à l'appeler ainsi pour se souvenir qu'elle était mariée.

« Draco, Hermione… » Souffla Harry au milieu de la pièce, comme pour les présenter l'un à l'autre. « Ne me faites pas passer pour le plus mâture des trois, personne n'y croira. » Plaisanta-t-il d'une voix néanmoins anxieuse. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit son regard suppliant. Elle pinça les lèvres et se détourna d'eux pour fermer la porte.

Presque aussitôt, elle put sentir la magie d'Harry glisser autour du salon, les protégeant des oreilles indiscrètes de Scorpius. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Malfoy s'était rassit dans son fauteuil et Harry, à côté de lui, se redressait comme s'il venait à peine de se pencher sur lui. Hermione soupira, son cœur se serrant douloureusement en voyant son meilleur ami avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny. Elle avait beau admettre que si Malfoy avait fait des erreurs par le passé, il n'était pas une mauvaise personne, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, ils s'étaient haïs pendant des années, chacun d'un côté de la guerre. L'un était comme le négatif de l'autre …

Harry avait semblé heureux avec Ginny, Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Comment avait-il pu lui préférer Malfoy ?

« Tu as dit que tu avais pensé à quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Hermione l'imita en prenant le fauteuil dos à la porte. Ainsi, elle pouvait facilement voir son meilleur ami et Malfoy, qui la fixait d'un air neutre. Mais elle put voir la tension sur son visage, la douleur dans ses yeux et le léger tremblement de ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

« Tu n'as pas une potion à prendre ? » Dit-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils, inquiète malgré elle.

« Je viens de le faire. » Dit-il calmement. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers Harry qui la fixait avec incertitude.

« Je pense avoir trouvé comment Smith a pu prendre ta baguette et l'utiliser contre toi. » Dit-elle diplomatiquement en jetant un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci la regardait avec intérêt, son comportement à mille lieux de celui d'Harry qui serrait les poings sur ses genoux. « Je pense qu'il a utilisé le sortilège Figo Draconis. »

Voyant que les deux hommes étaient perplexes, Hermione poursuivit :

« Le « Fige-Dragon », c'est un vieux sort, qui date du Moyen-âge. Les chasseurs s'en servaient pour immobiliser les dragons en plantant leur baguette entre deux écailles près du cœur. Ca ne les tuait pas, mais ça les handicapaient considérablement. »

« Quel choix de sort romanesque … » Murmura Malfoy en détendant son corps pour se laisser aller dans son fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et Harry et lui se fixèrent un instant avant que son meilleur ami ne se tourne vers elle. Elle anticipa sa question.

« Ce sort est interdit à présent, bien sûr. Mais il a tout de même été développé au fil des siècles, jusqu'à ce que les chasseurs obtiennent de ne plus avoir à s'approcher du dragon. Il leur suffit d'utiliser le sort en ouvrant la main pour qu'elle vienne se planter à l'endroit approprié. »

« Hermione. » L'interpella Malfoy, la surprenant. « Mon prénom peut certes en dérouter quelques uns, mais je ne suis pas un dragon. » Crut-il utile de préciser avec un haussement de sourcils hautain qui ramena Hermione vingt ans en arrière dans les couloirs de Poudlard. « Et ça n'explique pas comment il a pu utiliser ma propre baguette. »

« Un sort de traçage règle facilement le problème dû au fait que tu sois un Sorcier et non une créature magique, Draco. » Dit-elle en insistant légèrement sur son prénom, presque moqueuse. Malfoy lui envoya un regard amusé.

« Il n'y avait pas de sort de traçage sur lui. » Intervint Harry. Son air angoissé faisait peine à voir.

« Ce sort peut être levé très facilement. » Nota Draco, forçant Harry à tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Je l'aurais senti s'il restait de la magie autour de toi. » S'entêta le meilleur ami d'Hermione.

Celle-ci souffla.

« Harry, dans la panique, je doute que tu aies pu sentir quoi que ce soit. »

Les épaules du Survivant s'affaissèrent. Il posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et retira ses lunettes pour passer une main sur son visage.

« D'accord … » Murmura-t-il, admettant cette possibilité. « Et pour l'utilisation de la baguette ? »

« Là j'ai plusieurs possibilités, mais elles sont un peu tirées par les cheveux… » Avoua Hermione avec une expression contrariée. « Mais l'une d'elle est tout à fait plausible. » Elle posa son regard sur Malfoy qui le lui rendit avec curiosité. C'était étrange. Malgré le haussement de sourcils un peu plus tôt, son calme et son discours était très différent du Malfoy qu'elle avait connu. Il semblait détaché, plus en retrait, et bien plus patient qu'à Poudlard. En seulement quelques minutes, elle fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait en face d'elle un adulte et non un gamin gâté et prétentieux.

« Est-ce que tu as une rune sur ta baguette ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ces dernières années, une mode américaine s'était développée dans la communauté Sorcière de Grande Bretagne : la gravure de runes sur baguette, qui pouvaient assumer plusieurs formes et servir plusieurs desseins.

« Non. » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Il y en a une. » Intervint soudainement Harry. Il remit ses lunettes puis se pencha en avant, tendant la main vers Malfoy qui tira sa baguette de sa manche avec une expression sceptique. Il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant de se pencher à son tour pour la donner à Harry.

« Je ne vois rien. » Dit-il.

« Elle est là. » Souffla Harry, désignant le bout le plus large de la baguette. Il l'avança vers Malfoy pour qu'il puisse regarder, mais celui-ci la lui reprit des mains avec une expression surprise.

« C'est un double symbole. » Commenta-t-il après avoir tourné sa baguette pour pouvoir lire la rune dans le bon sens.

« Protection d'urgence ? » Supposa Hermione avec un soupir. Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait, et elle sut qu'elle avait raison.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il avec urgence.

« La rune de protection d'urgence est passive, c'est l'une des seules que tu n'aurais pas détectée. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Elle ne s'active qu'en cas de danger. Le sort de traçage et le Fige-Dragon t'ont désigné comme danger potentiel, et ta baguette a obéit au sort. Smith n'avait même pas besoin d'être près de toi, il pouvait commander le sort de n'importe où tant qu'il te voyait. »

« Ma propre baguette a donc voulu me défendre contre un danger qui était en fait moi-même ? » Demanda Malfoy, l'air soudainement perdu. Sidéré, Harry s'écroula contre le dossier du canapé et posa les deux mains sur sa tête.

« Ca n'a pas de sens … » Dit-il, sa voix étouffée par ses paumes. Il baissa les bras. « Pourquoi poser une rune dont le but est de te protéger s'ils cherchent à te tuer ? »

« Et surtout comment ? » Ajouta Draco. « J'ai tout le temps ma baguette sur moi, je ne vois pas un seul moment où on aurait pu me la prendre assez longtemps pour y graver une rune. »

Hermione les vit soupirer au même moment, chacun baissant les yeux pour réfléchir. Malfoy sursauta brusquement.

« Au tribunal. » Réagit-il en se redressant. « Je la laisse dans un vestiaire quand je vais au tribunal. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Harry. « C'est un bout de bois pour les Moldus, pas une arme. »

« C'est un bout de bois pour les Moldus mais une baguette pour le Ministère de la Magie. On m'a demandé de ne pas l'emmener quand je vais plaider. »

« Qui t'a demandé ça ? » Interrogea Hermione avec surprise, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

« Bailey … » Souffla Draco, levant un regard incertain vers Harry qui fronça les sourcils. Ce Sorcier était toujours Directeur de la Justice Magique.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais porté le patron de son mari dans son cœur.

« Sa demande est logique, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est Sorcier qu'on peut se permettre d'enfreindre les règles de la Justice Moldue. C'est sans doute une demande du Premier Ministre. »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. » Acquiesça Malfoy.

« C'est plausible … » Admit Harry, gardant tout de même une moue soupçonneuse. « Mais très pratique pour quiconque désirant accéder à ta baguette. »

« Je la protège, dans ces cas-là. » Fit remarquer Draco avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Contre les Moldus … » Soupira-t-il. « Je ne peux pas sortir grand-chose de puissant sans effectivement tenir ma baguette. J'arrive juste à empêcher les Moldus de s'en approcher. »

« Ca veut dire que n'importe quel Sorcier a pu y aller, prendre ta baguette le temps d'une plaidoirie, la faire graver et la rapporter sans que tu remarques quoi que ce soit. » Résuma Hermione en se frottant le menton.

Malfoy soupira une nouvelle fois et appuya l'arrière de sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai peur que tes réponses n'aient fait qu'apporter de nouvelles questions, Granger … » Lâcha-t-il avec fatigue.

« Weasley. » Intervint-elle.

« Hermione. » Corrigea Harry, et elle envoya un petit un sourire amusé dans sa direction.

 

Scène 71 – Harry et Draco

Draco avait les paupières lourdes. Une douleur à la fois physique et psychologique planait sur son cœur et il n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Il était presque minuit et ils venaient à peine de terminer de manger, l'enthousiasme de Scorpius l'empêchant de s'extraire de la cuisine pour se réfugier sous la couverture.

Exténué, il s'écroula dans le lit de la chambre principale de la Maison Black, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir. Il entendit Harry entrer dans la chambre, en faire le tour en remuant quelque chose puis le sentit s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il y eut un cliquètement qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Harry retirait le mécanisme qu'il portait au bras droit et qui maintenait sa baguette, lui permettant en cassant de poignet de la faire descendre jusque dans sa main en moins d'une seconde.

« Draco … » Entendit-il alors qu'Harry posait une main sur son mollet. « Il faut qu'on parle… »

Le cœur de Draco se serra et il encercla l'oreiller qui était sous sa tête avec ses bras.

« Hmmm … Aie pitié … » Gémit-il sans bouger, trop épuisé pour une discussion qu'il n'avait en plus pas envie d'avoir.

La main quitta son mollet et il entendit Harry retirer ses chaussures. Il le sentit ensuite grimper sur le lit, se déplaçant jusqu'à s'allonger contre lui, un bras autour de son dos. Sa joue était posée sur son bras et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

« Je crois que Ginny est impliquée … » Murmura Harry.

Draco tourna rapidement la tête, se trouvant nez à nez avec lui, un éclair de panique lui traversant le corps.

« Quoi ? » Souffla-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle sait depuis le début que je la trompais. Et elle sait pour Scorpius. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche sans pourtant savoir quoi dire, et il eut une brève inspiration tremblante.

« Comment ? »

Harry, qui avait retiré ses lunettes, ferma les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. Il les rouvrit, l'embrassa rapidement puis se redressa. Il lui désigna un coin de la pièce. Draco plissa les yeux puis s'aida de ses bras pour se redresser et se tourner dans la bonne direction. Sur un meuble, Harry avait posé un rouleau de tissus.

L'horreur de la situation l'empêcha de lui demander de ne pas lui faire perdre son temps avec des vieux chiffons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'arbre des Blacks. » Répondit Harry à genoux à côté de lui. Draco agrandit les yeux et posa les pieds au sol pour se relever. La fatigue le fit légèrement vaciller, mais il reprit vite contenance en avançant vers la commode. Il déroula la poussiéreuse tapisserie en retroussant le nez malgré lui, et celle-ci s'éleva sous la commande d'Harry qui la fit se coller au mur sur la moitié de sa longueur.

Un geste familier lui vint instinctivement. Il pointa le doigt vers son nom qu'il repéra directement parmi tous les Black, mais au lieu de se poser dessus, il le baissa un petit peu pour caresser délicatement le nom de son fils, étalé en lettres d'or magiquement brodées.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Potter_

Au-dessus de lui étaient tissés les noms de Draco et d'Harry.

Son rire surpris le fit tousser à cause de la poussière, et il recula un peu pour continuer d'admirer la tapisserie. Peu lui importait de voir le nom de son père au-dessus du sien.

« Tu sais que je voulais l'appeler Severus au lieu d'Hyperion ? Mais tu me l'as piqué … » Souffla-t-il.

Il ne vit pas le sourire triste d'Harry derrière lui.

« Il va falloir qu'on en parle, un jour … » L'entendit-il néanmoins, et il serra les dents malgré lui. Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Où est-ce qu'elle était ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

« Dans la cave. »

Draco resta encore un instant à regarder l'arbre, puis finit par s'en détourner pour affronter le regard fatigué d'Harry. Malgré son instinct de protection qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir pour ne pas souffrir une nouvelle fois, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as trouvé ta femme ? » Interrogea-t-il finalement. C'était étrange de parler d'elle. Quinze ans plus tôt, ils avaient évité ce sujet comme la peste, chacun pour ses propres raisons. Leur vie prenait une direction bien étonnante pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau sur ce lit, forcés d'en discuter.

« Non. Mais Ron va s'y mettre plus sérieusement. » Affirma Harry, avant de baisser la tête pour la poser sur son épaule avec un soupir.

Draco ferma ses bras autour de lui et lui caressa la nuque, les yeux clos, dans un geste qu'il avait attendu de faire pendant quatorze ans.


	17. Chapter 17

Scène 72 – Albus et Scorpius

Albus n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. S'empêcher de penser n'améliorait pas cette sensation physique de malaise, et il peinait à respirer tant sa cage thoracique lui paraissait étroite pour ses poumons et son cœur. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois avec un soupir, remontant sa couverture jusqu'au-dessus de son visage. Il se força à respirer plus profondément, détendant ses jambes crispées. Mais son visage se contracta soudainement. Il venait de penser à sa mère, à sa lettre, à sa colère de cet été. Tout cela était tellement différent de son comportement habituel … Elle était une mère douce, énergique et pleine d'humour, et même si elle travaillait beaucoup, elle trouvait toujours le temps d'être avec eux. Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa colère envers son père déteignait sur leurs enfants.

Il sursauta et sortit la tête des draps, ouvrant les yeux dans le noir. Il était ami avec Scorpius, était-ce qu'elle lui reprochait ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il sentit des larmes lui piquer le nez et les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette explication. Il ne pouvait accepter aucune excuse. Il savait qu'il n'était pour rien dans la colère de sa mère, mais pourtant une culpabilité malsaine le tenaillait. Il renifla et s'assit dans son lit.

« Lumos. » Chuchota-t-il après avoir vérifié que ses rideaux étaient bien fermés. Il glissa la main sous son oreiller et prit le miroir à double-sens pour appeler Scorpius. Il avait terriblement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'évacuer sa peine et son incompréhension. Il espérait par-dessus tout que ce n'était pas son père qui avait l'autre miroir mais bien son ami.

Il prononça le nom de Scorpius en touchant la surface noire du miroir du bout de sa baguette illuminée et patienta quelques interminables secondes. Les couleurs semblèrent changer, passant doucement au bleu marine, puis il put voir des formes bouger.

« Albus ? » Entendit-il murmurer.

« Désolé de te réveiller … » Chuchota-t-il en réponse avant de déglutir pour tenter de déloger la boule dans sa gorge.

Son ami apparut. Il devait avoir la tête sur l'oreiller puisque ses cheveux tombaient en arrière, dégageant son visage endormi à peine illuminé par la lueur d'une baguette. Scorpius cligna des yeux et frotta ses paupières d'une main avant de l'observer d'un air inquiet.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, et Albus baissa les yeux en déglutissant une nouvelle fois.

« Je … Heu … Comment va ton père ? » Dit-il en esquivant la question, sachant qu'il risquait de fondre en larmes s'il se mettait à parler de lui-même.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres, ses sourcils bas et légèrement froncés lui donnant une expression à la fois attristée et préoccupée.

« Ça va mieux … » Répondit-il doucement. « Albus … » Ajouta-t-il avec une certaine urgence dans la voix. « Je suis désolé pour … nos parents. » Dit-il évasivement en détournant le regard, provoquant un soupir chez le jeune Potter.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses … » Souffla-t-il. « Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Scorpius releva les yeux et sembla hausser les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'ils se sont remis ensemble ? » Demanda Albus même s'il craignait la réponse à sa question. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il vit son ami hocher légèrement la tête, son regard inquiet laissant penser qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Albus baissa à son tour les yeux, les lèvres serrées, et inspira profondément pour contrôler sa soudaine envie de pleurer. Il releva un regard humide vers Scorpius qui le fixait avec un air coupable. Malgré sa propre peine, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Son ami n'avait rien à se reprocher et il ne voulait pas lui infliger sa désapprobation.

« Je suppose que … » Il soupira avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. « Du coup on est un peu frères, c'est pas si grave … »

Le sourire crispé de Scorpius lui fit mal au cœur. Son ami éloigna le miroir et Albus ne put voir que l'obscurité de sa chambre pendant quelques secondes. Une vague d'inquiétude s'abattit sur lui et il serra le poing autour du manche du miroir. Mais avant de pouvoir appeler son ami, celui-ci réapparut. Ses yeux étaient brillants mais son sourire vaillant l'apaisa un peu.

« Non, c'est même plutôt bien … » Dit-il, provoquant un léger rire chez Albus qui se surprit lui-même. « Je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber. » Ajouta Scorpius avant de renifler.

Albus lui sourit gentiment, touché par le compliment.

« Heu … » Hésita ensuite Scorpius, son visage redevenant rapidement sérieux. « Vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre mère ? » Demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Le cœur d'Albus se serra à nouveau et son visage se ferma.

« Non … » Répondit-il dans un murmure. « Mais j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça … » Ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il avait certes appelé Scorpius parce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais à présent qu'ils se faisaient face à travers le miroir, Albus n'était plus très sûr de lui. Son ami avait ses propres problèmes, et les siens lui paraissaient soudainement trop intimes pour être dits à voix haute.

« Ok … » Souffla Scorpius. « Mais n'hésite pas si tu changes d'avis, d'accord ? »

Albus hocha doucement la tête, réussissant à offrir un petit sourire redevable à son ami.

« Merci Scorpius … »

 

Scène 73 – Hermione et Ron

Hermione fut réveillée par un mouvement dans le lit, et elle ouvrit doucement un œil. Il faisait toujours nuit et la pluie battait encore les carreaux des fenêtres de la chambre. Elle se retourna sous les draps et réussit à voir le sourire désolé de son mari qui tendit le bras vers elle pour la serrer contre lui. Elle lui retourna son étreinte, cachant son visage dans son cou.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Une heure et demie. Rendors-toi … » Murmura Ron dans ses cheveux.

« Tu rentres tôt … » Nota-t-elle, savourant le contact de la main chaude qui caressait son dos. Ce n'était même pas ironique. Avec une affaire comme celle de Malfoy, son mari pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans dormir chez eux. Il ne rentrait que pour se changer, préférant dormir quelques heures dans son bureau pour être sur place au cas où quelque chose se passerait.

« Tu me manquais… » Avoua Ron avant de lui embrasser les cheveux. Hermione resserra son étreinte, un soupir de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres souriantes. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa gorge.

« Tu ne me tromperas jamais ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, les derniers rebondissements dans la vie d'Harry l'angoissant de façon irrationnelle. Elle eut peur d'avoir insulté Ron avec sa question, mais celui-ci réduisit encore la distance entre leurs deux corps avec un soupir.

« Jamais … » Promit-il.

 

Scène 74 – Harry et Draco

Après une heure de tentative, et malgré ses yeux brûlants de fatigue et son corps lourd, Harry renonça au sommeil. Il se tourna dans le lit pour faire face à Draco qui dormait tourné vers lui. Son visage n'était pas tout à fait détendu et Harry se demanda si la potion qu'il avait prise avant de dormir faisait toujours effet. Ses sourcils blonds étaient légèrement froncés et sa respiration était irrégulière.

Sans pouvoir résister, Harry tendit le bras vers lui pour caresser sa tempe et sa mâchoire d'une main légère. Sa peau était chaude mais n'était pas fiévreuse. Il l'entendit déglutir puis prendre une grande inspiration en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Harry éloigna doucement sa main, se sentant coupable de l'avoir réveillé alors que Draco soupirait.

« Tu m'as fait peur … » Marmonna-t-il en sortant une main de sous les draps pour se frotter le visage.

« Désolé … » S'excusa Harry avec une grimace. Il remit son bras sous la couverture et se rapprocha pour le passer autour de sa taille.

« C'est rien … » Souffla Draco. « Je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un … » Expliqua-t-il en refermant les yeux, sa main passant au-dessus des draps et du bras d'Harry pour se poser sur ses côtes.

Le Survivant eut un bref sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Draco … » Murmura-t-il. « Tu as été avec quelqu'un depuis que … Enfin … » Bégaya-t-il, forçant l'interpellé à rouvrir un œil. Draco haussa un sourcil avant de baisser à nouveau les paupières avec un soupir.

« Non … »

Harry prit une courte inspiration surprise.

« Et si tu te moques, je te tue … » Grogna Draco avec une moue énervée.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Harry n'aurait pas pu rire tant la culpabilité l'étouffait à ce moment-là. Il se rapprocha en glissant son deuxième bras sous la nuque de Draco et l'attira contre lui pour le serrer comme autrefois. Incapable de dire un mot, il cacha son nez dans ses cheveux, les fines mèches lui chatouillant le visage.

« Potter, tu m'étouffes … » Marmonna Draco, mais Harry savait qu'il mentait et il refusa de le lâcher. Après quelques secondes, le blond détendit son corps et se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir, sa main qui n'était pas écrasée entre eux venant se poser dans son dos.

Harry inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur de cèdre dans ses cheveux. Seulement à cet instant réalisa-t-il l'impact qu'il avait eu sur la vie de Draco, et à quel point son insouciance et sa malhonnêteté avaient pu le faire souffrir.

Son sentiment de culpabilité, déjà bien présent depuis plusieurs jours, prit une proportion insupportable, et Draco put sentir ses bras trembler autour de lui. Il s'accrocha à son dos et le laissa pleurer en silence.

 

Scène 75 – Lysander

Lysander fit craquer sa nuque, s'attirant une grimace de la part de Julian qui se décala ensuite un peu dans le canapé pour pouvoir s'allonger à moitié et poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir. A côté de lui, Vallen alluma une cigarette puis lança le paquet au détective qui l'imita. Il leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur l'affaire de la tentative de meurtre sur Draco, sans aller jusqu'à parler de la relation de celui-ci avec Potter. Il n'était pas un modèle d'honnêteté, mais il avait promit à Harry ET à Draco qu'il ne dirait rien. Il lui était difficile de ne pas échanger cette information avec ses deux amis, mais il ne souhaitait pas risquer le début d'amitié qu'il avait avec l'ancien Auror et l'avocat.

Il posa les pieds sur sa table basse et expira un fin nuage de fumée avant de porter sa cannette de bière à ses lèvres. Il sentait le regard de Vallen sur lui, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Le Sorcier Russe n'était pas bavard malgré son parfait anglais et l'accent londonien qu'il avait développé à cause de Julian, mais son visage était terriblement expressif. Il savait le fermer, ne laissant deviner aucune de ses émotions, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses proches, il lui était presque inutile d'ouvrir la bouche.

Vallen avait un physique étonnant. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête malgré sa propre grande taille, et son visage de barbare nordique fraichement rasé était accentué par ses longs cheveux blonds et son regard bleu glacial. Un Vallen énervé était un Vallen effrayant, mais fort heureusement, l'occurrence était rare. Son corps intimidant de par sa force était couvert par des vêtements Moldus d'une simplicité ennuyeuse, mais Lysander savait que la quasi-totalité de sa peau était recouverte de tatouages magiques invisibles à l'œil nu, sauf lorsqu'il en usait. Le seul qu'il pouvait voir régulièrement était celui qui se trouvait dans sa main droite et qui formait un complexe enchevêtrement de traits et de courbes sombres lorsqu'il l'activait. Grâce à lui, Vallen était capable de se passer de sa baguette pour les sorts de tous les jours. Fort heureusement pour la Communauté Sorcière, le Russe était un saint dans un corps de Viking et se préoccupait plus de l'aspect pratique de ses tatouages plutôt que de leur puissance. Il serait bien incapable de Stupéfixer quelqu'un sans sa baguette.

A côté de lui et déjà à moitié endormi, Julian était la parfaite antithèse de Vallen. Petit, nerveux, les cheveux châtains et les traits vaguement asiatiques dus au métissage, c'était un colérique obsédé par la réussite et dont l'humour acéré avait plus d'une fois réussi à faire grincer les dents de Lysander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda ce dernier à Vallen qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

« On comprend que tu ne puisses pas tout dire, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on puisse t'aider avec le peu que tu nous donnes. » Répondit Julian à sa place sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Lysander but une nouvelle gorgée puis soupira, croisant les chevilles sur la table basse.

« Ta théorie d'une rune sur la baguette de Draco est intéressante, c'est déjà quelque chose. »

« Mais la liste de suspects est bien trop longue. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la réduire. » Intervint Vallen de sa voix grave.

« Et vite, sinon ils vont arroser le Chemin de Traverse de Véritasérum. » Grogna Julian, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'épisode de l'après-midi. Il avait incendié Lysander lorsque celui-ci leur avait appris qu'il savait qu'ils allaient être interrogés.

Vallen tourna un visage amusé vers Julian qui ne le vit pas, puis décroisa ses immenses jambes pour se pencher vers le cendrier et y tapoter sa cigarette.

Lysander se mordit la langue. Comme Harry, il sentait que Ginny Potter ne pouvait pas être innocente dans cette affaire, mais le leur dire ne ferait qu'amener des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre.

« Et comment ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

« C'est difficile, avec une victime comme Malfoy. » Commenta Vallen avant de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il expira de la fumée. « D'autant que les coupables ont l'air désorganisé… Je n'arrive pas à voir de logique dans ces attaques. C'est comme si Smith agissait seul, mais soutenu par un groupe plus puissant et invisible. »

« Et pourquoi a-t-il attendu sept ans pour mettre en place un plan, pour ensuite le foirer complètement en décidant de l'attaquer en pleine rue ? » Intervint Julian avec une expression dubitative malgré ses paupières closes.

Lysander soupira et termina sa bière. Pourquoi, en effet … ?

 

**Jeudi**

Scène 76 – Neville

Le Directeur de Poudlard se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, écoutant la nuit. Pas d'élève l'interpellant depuis la Gargouille, pas de parents en furie dans son bureau ni de hibou hululant à la mort à sa fenêtre. Il n'y avait que le bruit discret de la pluie contre les vitraux. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir si Hannah dormait. Sa femme était recroquevillée sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens et son visage était parfaitement détendu. Neville sourit et se retourna en silence sous la couverture. Il tendit la main pour dégager une mèche qui devait lui chatouiller le nez, mais fut surpris par la soudaine illumination de la chambre, un éclair ayant traversé le ciel au-dessus du parc. Un roulement de tonnerre déchira la nuit, tout son corps se crispant alors qu'il sentait la tour vibrer.

C'était donc cela qui l'avait réveillé. Hannah soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna. Neville reposa sa main sur la couverture et ferma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir. Mais comme depuis quelques jours, une inquiétude qu'il avait réussit à enfouir il y avait cela des années refit surface. Son visage se contorsionna dans un masque d'agacement, mais ce qu'il ressentait réellement était de la culpabilité. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi curieux …

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau. Il songea que le temps allait être parfait pour Halloween, et il se força à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il devait préparer, organiser, pour que le bal de cette année soit amusant et effrayant. Mais l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas, et il souffla avec découragement. Il se tourna de l'autre côté pour attraper sa baguette.

« Tempus. » Chuchota-t-il. Une horloge immatérielle s'afficha sur le mur. Il était presque six heures.

Sachant qu'il allait bientôt devoir se lever, il renonça aux quelques minutes de sommeil en plus qui lui échappaient de toute façon et sortit du lit sans un bruit. Il mit ses pantoufles et enfila une robe au dessus de son pyjama pour se protéger du froid, puis il grimpa sur l'unique marche qui se trouvait sur le sol de sa chambre. Une rampe sortit aussitôt du parquet et il l'attrapa, des escaliers en colimaçon se matérialisant peu à peu derrière lui alors qu'il tournait en se rapprochant du plafond.

Une trappe s'ouvrit au dessus de sa tête, et il put entrer dans son bureau dont toutes les lumières s'allumèrent. Lorsqu'il quitta la marche, le plancher reprit son habituelle uniformité.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Dit-il doucement à l'intention des portraits ronflant sur les murs, ignorant son arrivée matinale.

« Bonjour Fumeseck » Sourit-il ensuite en direction du phénix qui chanta en ouvrant les ailes pour le saluer.

Neville fit le tour de son bureau pour s'installer dans son fauteuil. Une tasse de thé fumant l'y attendait déjà mais il l'ignora, son regard s'attardant plutôt sur le Grand Livre de Poudlard, posé sur son piédestal près de lui. Il tendit le bras pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts, maudissant sa curiosité passée.

 

Scène 77 – Ron

Ron croisa les bras dans l'ascenseur, tapant doucement du pied en attendant que l'engin daigne le déposer à son département. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, faisant la liste mentale de tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée. Il espérait obtenir de bonnes nouvelles en arrivant dans son bureau, mais il n'était pas assez optimiste pour croire que l'affaire se résoudrait aussi rapidement. Ils avançaient, doucement, mais peut-être pas dans la bonne direction.

La situation était angoissante. Il avait rarement travaillé sur des cas de meurtres, ceux-ci étaient très rares parmi les Sorciers depuis la fin de la guerre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient tenté de panser leurs blessures en participant à la reconstruction de leur société, simulant des sourires victorieux alors qu'au fond d'eux, l'horreur des pertes et de ce qui avait failli leur arriver leur faisait encore faire des cauchemars.

Ron n'avait pas été de ceux-là. Psychologiquement abîmé par la guerre, il s'était enfermé en lui-même, refusant de participer à l'effort commun, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait semblant. Il avait été odieux avec Harry et Hermione alors qu'ils essayaient à leur façon de mettre une pierre à l'édifice, participant aux procès, apportant leur savoir et leurs souvenirs. Harry avait été particulièrement exemplaire, cachant sa propre dépression au plus profond de lui-même pour être l'exemple qu'on attendait de lui.

Peut-être était-ce là la source de sa relation avec Malfoy. Peut-être avait-il eu soudainement besoin de se rebeller, de ne plus être le Saint-Potter. C'était une chose que Ron pouvait comprendre. Il n'enviait pas le poids que son meilleur ami avait sur ses épaules, sans cesse scruté, commenté … Ron avait eu sa part de gloire et avait parfois eu lui-même du mal à vivre avec. Être un modèle n'avait rien de facile.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement et Ron décroisa les bras. Il quitta l'ascenseur, saluant les personnes qu'il croisait jusqu'à atteindre son bureau. Brightwood était déjà installé, les mains serrées autour d'un mug de thé fumant, et Sparrow gribouillait sur un parchemin avec une mine revêche.

« Bonjour. » Les salua-t-il en traversant la pièce pour atteindre la porte menant à son bureau. Celle-ci était toujours grande ouverte, sauf lors de certains entretiens.

« Bonjour Chef. » Répondirent de concert les deux Aurors d'une voix morne. Ron sourit intérieurement. Depuis dix ans, il ne se lassait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

La section de Ron était la plus grande du Département de la Justice Magique. Là où les autres chefs de sections travaillaient derrière une porte close, chaque équipe ayant sa propre pièce pour travailler, Ron avait demandé à ce que tous ses Aurors soient rassemblés, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur différentes affaires.

Lorsqu'il le fallait, des boucliers de confidentialité étaient levés entre les bureaux, sorte de champ magiques opaques qui ne laissaient sortir ni son ni image, mais il aimait voir ses équipes s'entraider quand elles le pouvaient. Toute sa vie lui avait appris que rien ne pouvait vraiment être accompli seul.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil sur son bureau, avisant la pile de messages en attente. Il les attrapa avidement, les lisant à toute vitesse, en gardant certains et en jetant d'autres, puis se tourna vivement vers sa porte ouverte.

« Quand est-ce que la police de Londres a appelé ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux Aurors déjà présents.

« Il y a dix minutes. » Répondit Sparrow sans lever le nez.

Ron se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau, et sans prendre la peine d'en faire le tour pour s'asseoir, il décrocha son téléphone.

 

Scène 78 – Harry et Ron

Harry transplana à côté de Ron dans une ruelle proche du Commissariat West End Central, étrangement vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une cravate de la même couleur et d'une chemise blanche en dessous d'un élégant caban sombre.

Son meilleur ami, dans un accoutrement similaire malgré sa cravate légèrement de travers, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Je ne l'avais pas mis depuis l'enterrement de Minerva … » Bougonna Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« T'en as mis du temps. » Fut la seule réponse de Ron.

« J'étais à Sainte-Mangouste. » Expliqua Harry avant de tendre les mains pour ajuster la cravate de son meilleur ami, qu'il étrangla presque dans l'opération.

« Arg ! » S'exclama Ron en dégageant les mains d'Harry pour la desserrer aussitôt. « Arrête, on dirait Hermione. »

« J'ai vu pire, comme insulte. » Sourit l'ancien Auror en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Comment va Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron avec les sourcils haussés, notant sa petite mine.

« Ça va. » Répondit simplement Harry avant de détourner le regard. « Qu'est-ce qui nous amène ? »

« Du nouveau sur le téléphone de Smith. »

Harry regarda à nouveau Ron avec une expression surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

Ron hocha la tête et se détourna de lui pour sortir de la ruelle, Harry à sa suite. Sur la route qui menait à l'entrée du bâtiment, il lui tendit un badge que son meilleur ouvrit en marchant.

« On joue encore à Interpol ? »

« C'est le plus pratique pour éviter les questions. » Répondit Ron en pressant le pas, la pluie se remettant à tomber.

Il avait envoyé un hibou express à Harry lui demandant d'enfiler un costume et de le rejoindre ici. Malgré les années, il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec les Moldus, ayant toujours peur de dire n'importe quoi. Il posait les questions aux policiers, et Harry répondait aux leurs. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi.

A peine eurent-ils atteint le perron du Commissariat, à l'abri d'une tonnelle, qu'un véritable rideau de pluie tomba sur la rue dans un fracas assourdissant.

« J'espère que j'ai fermé la fenêtre de la cuisine … » Soupira Ron en réajustant sa cravate. « Sinon Hermione va me tuer. »

Harry sourit à côté de lui et ouvrit la porte.

Ils subirent l'interrogatoire du policier à l'accueil sans broncher, et furent vite conduits dans le bureau d'un Inspecteur-chef, James Sanders. Celui-ci, la cinquantaine mal accusée, les fixa de ses petits yeux soupçonneux et leur désigna les chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau.

« Messieurs … » Dit-il doucement.

« Inespecteur-chef Sanders. » Répondit Ron en s'asseyant, ayant au moins retenu que la police Moldue aimait tout autant que lui entendre son grade, surtout s'il était important.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez ni Internet, ni même un vieux fax qui traîne derrière une fontaine à eau ? »

Ron cligna des yeux, laissant Harry répondre.

« Pas assez sûrs. » Fit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? » Demanda directement Ron.

Sanders souffla et poussa une grosse liasse de feuilles vers eux.

« Les appels entrants et sortants du téléphone de votre Smith. » Répondit le policier. « Depuis sept ans, rien que ça. » Grommela-t-il, comme s'il avait dû lui-même produire la liste. « J'espère que vous avez de meilleurs moyens que nous, parce que certains numéros ne semblent pas exister. Comment appeler pendant quarante-cinq minutes un numéro non attribué ? Je ne sais pas ! »

« Par magie ? » Osa Ron en récupérant la liasse, faisant aboyer de rire le large Inspecteur-chef.

« Ah ! Par magie, bien sûr. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! »

« Vous avez noté autre chose ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

Sanders haussa les épaules.

« A part que tout est allé si vite qu'on croirait que la liste était déjà prête avant qu'on dépose le mandat, non. »

Ron plissa les yeux. Il était vrai que la procédure était allée étonnement vite. Il utilisait rarement la police moldue dans ses enquêtes, mais il savait que chaque demande pouvait prendre bien une semaine si elle n'était pas motivée de façon détaillée et urgente.

« Qui est ce Smith ? Un terroriste ? » Demanda le Moldu en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil de cuir qui grinça en basculant légèrement en arrière.

« Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas répondre à vos questions, Inspecteur-Chef Sanders. » Répondit diplomatiquement Harry.

Le policier grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

Scène 79 – Lysander et Draco

Lysander frappa à la porte du 12 Square Grimmauld, trépignant et grelottant sous la pluie. Une bourrasque lui fouetta le visage de ses doigts humides et il frappa à nouveau.

Un œil gris apparut au milieu de la porte.

« Ouvre-moi enfoiré, je suis trempé ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Tu as une preuve que tu es bien qui tu prétends être ? » Demanda calmement Draco avec un rire dans la voix.

« Sérieusement Malfoy ?! » S'exclama Lysander. « Tu as un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite ! » Dit-il en s'accrochant à la porte, des gouttes de pluie dégoulinant de ses cheveux détachés.

L'œil se leva au ciel.

« Gauche ? » Proposa alors le détective. L'œil le regarda à nouveau et Lysander pouvait imaginer l'air désabusé de Draco derrière la porte. « Heu … Alarik ? Potter en slip ? Les Gryffondors – » L'œil disparut et la porte s'ouvrit.

Lysander se précipita à l'intérieur, à présent trempé. Il avisa Draco d'un regard mauvais et envoya les gouttes d'eau qu'il avait sur la main vers son visage. Celui-ci se contenta de rire un peu et referma la porte.

« C'était Potter en slip. » Confia-t-il, faisant rire Lysander.

« Super mot de passe. Je l'utiliserai. » Rigola-t-il en se débarrassant de son manteau qu'il sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de la retourner contre lui-même pour éliminer l'eau dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci gonflèrent un peu et il les aplatit de ses deux mains.

« Tu n'as plus l'intraveineuse ? » S'étonna-t-il en constatant l'absence de tuyau magique sortant de la manche de Draco.

« Non, je n'ai plus que des potions à boire. » Expliqua le blond en devançant Lysander dans le couloir.

« Excellente nouvelle ! Salut Scorpius ! » S'exclama joyeusement le détective en entrant dans la cuisine, avisant le petit Malfoy installé à table. Celui-ci lui sourit calmement.

« Bonjour Lysander. »

« Thé ? Café ? » Demanda Draco en s'approchant du comptoir, leur tournant le dos.

« Café s'il-te-plaît. » Répondit platement le détective. Il venait de voir une baguette brisée sur la table. « C'est ta baguette ? » Demanda-t-il avec horreur.

« Oui. » Répondit Draco en ouvrant un placard au niveau de ses yeux. Il attrapa une boîte qu'il posa ensuite sur le comptoir, à côté d'une cafetière italienne dont il dévissa le fond.

« Il y avait une rune dessus ? » Supposa Lysander. Il était justement venu discuter de la théorie de Julian, qui avait l'habitude des objets se retournant contre leur propriétaire à cause d'une rune mal employée. Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec les sourcils froncés.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Julian Mellowen a été innocenté. » Commença Lysander. « Du coup je lui ai demandé s'il avait une idée au sujet de ta baguette se retournant contre toi. Il a dit que la raison la plus plausible était une rune. »

Lysander jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius, qui les écoutaient avidement. Il lui fit un fit un petit sourire de coin avant d'observer Draco qui remplissait la cafetière d'eau.

« C'était la double rune de Protection d'Urgence. Et je ne sais pas qui l'a mise là. »

« Je comprends que tu aies préféré la briser … » Soupira Lysander. « Même si ça fait mal au cœur. »

Draco haussa les épaules en posant la cafetière sur la gazinière, qu'il alluma à l'aide d'un briquet.

« J'en achèterai une autre. » Dit-il simplement.

« C'est vrai cette histoire qui dit qu'Harry s'en est servie pendant la guerre ? » Demanda Lysander en s'installant à côté de Scorpius.

Draco se tourna finalement vers eux, appuyant le bas de son dos au comptoir et croisant les bras.

« C'est vrai. » Dit-il avec un sourcil haussé.

« Tu pourrais peut-être revendre les morceaux à son fan-club. » Sourit Lysander, provoquant un rire chez Scorpius.

« Sachant qu'elle a failli me tuer, je pense qu'elle pourrait effectivement me rapporter gros. » Souffla Draco avec ironie. Le détective grimaça et baissa les yeux vers la table.


	18. Chapter 18

Scène 80 – Ron

Les coudes posés sur son bureau, Ron se tirait presque les cheveux en fixant la liste de numéros qu'il avait obtenue de la police Moldue. Plus tôt dans la journée, les Langues-de-Plombs lui avaient rapporté que le sort sur le téléphone leur était inconnu, mais qu'il semblait se connecter au réseau téléphonique moldu pour y modifier le numéro de Smith. Nul doute que les numéros non attribués sur la liste qu'il regardait étaient des numéros inventés par un sort identique sur le téléphone des autres suspects, pour empêcher que quiconque sache qui Smith appelait.

Ils étaient au point mort. Ginny était introuvable malgré la moitié de ses équipes à sa recherche, la liste ne donnait rien, et tous les témoins qui avaient été interrogés la veille sous Véritasérum avaient été innocentés. Même la découverte d'Hermione au sujet du Figo Draconis ne les aidait pas à avancer. Il ne restait qu'à interroger Adam Davis, qui avait versé des fonds à Smith, et qui était en voyage d'affaires à Salem.

Ron baissa les bras et posa son front sur la liste avec un soupir découragé. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui amène Emily Hobbs, en désespoir de cause. Il doutait que la styliste ait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on attaque de nouveau Malfoy. C'était son travail d'empêcher que cela se reproduise, et si cela arrivait, il savait qu'il perdrait Harry pour toujours.

« Chef. » L'appela Sparrow depuis l'encadrement de sa porte ouverte.

« Oui … ? » Soupira Ron avant de relever la tête pour voir l'homme à la mine sombre. C'était sans conteste son meilleur Auror. Débrouillard, obéissant, travailleur, et pas carriériste pour un Gallion, il était l'Inspecteur-Auror qui supervisait Brightwood, Mills, Carolls et Johns, une équipe jeune mais efficace. Ron savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir se séparer du Sorcier au visage dur et aux yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites. Un de ses collègues Chef de section prenait bientôt sa retraite, et il comptait bien pousser Sparrow vers ce poste. L'Auror était plus vieux que lui, et il était temps qu'il grimpe les échelons.

« Emily Hobbs a disparu. » Lui annonça-t-il gravement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle a activé un portoloin quand l'équipe de Benson est arrivée. »

Ron resta interdit quelques secondes.

« Amenez-moi Maxwell. » Commanda-t-il soudainement. « Et un hibou. »

Il repoussa l'inutile rapport téléphonique de Smith et attrapa une plume et un parchemin.

 

Scène 82 – Harry et Draco

Harry s'adossa à l'une des étagères de la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander, qui avait conservé son nom malgré le changement de propriétaire. Celle-ci était une petite femme trapue avec un fort accent des pays de l'est, qui répondait au doux nom de Teodozja Wojciechowski, ce que personne n'arrivait à prononcer correctement. Il était donc plus simple pour tout le monde de continuer à dire « Chez Ollivander ».

Il croisa les bras, observant Draco essayer baguette après baguette, la sienne déjà fermement coincée dans sa main au cas où quoi que ce soit arriverait.

« Pas celle-là non plus ? » Gémit la Sorcière, fatiguée.

Draco réessaya de bonne grâce, mais les étincelles étaient d'une triste couleur grise.

« Non, vraiment pas. » Dit-il.

« Ca ne sera jamais aussi bien que votre première baguette Monsieur Malfoy. » Soupira Teodozja en récupérant la baguette pour la remettre dans sa boîte. Elle trottina jusqu'à disparaître une énième fois dans l'arrière boutique, et Draco se retourna vers Harry d'un air contrit.

« Désolé, ça prend un peu de temps. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas de la première venue. »

Il lui avait été difficile d'accepter de venir au Chemin de Traverse après tout ce qui était arrivé. Il était mal à l'aise et se sentait à découvert, comme si ceux qui s'en prenaient à Draco étaient tapis dans les ombres à guetter son arrivée improbable dans le quartier Sorcier. Il était triste aussi d'avoir dû laisser Scorpius seul une nouvelle fois. Mais il lui aurait été difficile de les protéger tous les trois en même temps dans un environnement aussi chargé de magie.

La Sorcière revint avec une nouvelle boite, une mine heureuse sur le visage.

« J'avais oublié celle-là ! Un crin de licorne, comme l'ancienne ! »

Elle ouvrit la boîte et la présenta à Draco par-dessus le comptoir. Celui-ci attrapa la fine et élégante baguette d'une couleur caramel entre ses doigts et sourit à son contact.

« Du cèdre ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un moulinet du poignet. Une traînée d'argent suivit son mouvement.

« C'est ça ! » Sourit la Sorcière.

« Parfait, je la prends. » Décida très vite Draco.

A cet instant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre contre la vitrine de la boutique, et tous les trois sursautèrent en regardant vers l'extérieur. Harry et Draco avaient automatiquement levé leur baguette dans la direction du son.

Une petite chouette semblait s'être cognée sur la vitre et faisait du sur-place sous la pluie, penchant légèrement sur le côté en tapotant le carreau de son bec.

Harry se déplaça jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, et la chouette se posa sur son bras, lui tendant immédiatement la patte.

« Encore une chouette du Ministère ? » Demanda Draco derrière lui.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, trop occupé à détacher le message. Aussitôt libérée, la chouette reprit son envol et disparut.

« Il faut qu'on rentre. » Dit-il finalement après avoir lu le petit morceau de parchemin. Il le laissa tomber et le brûla d'un coup de baguette, ignorant l'expression soucieuse de Draco. Sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'Harry ici, le blond se tourna de nouveau vers Teodozja et la paya rapidement.

Ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse avec empressement et transplanèrent directement à Grimmauld.

 

Scène 83 – Harry, Draco, Ron, et Lysander

Le salon semblait bondé. Harry n'y avait pas trouvé autant de monde depuis la guerre, et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi urgente, il aurait peut-être trouvé l'énergie d'être agréablement surpris.

A la place, il s'installa à côté de Draco sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur Ron qui s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Le visage de Lysander était inquiet, et il tripotait ses manches comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Ron était au courant qu'Harry l'avait interrogé sous Véritasérum et semblait accepter de l'inclure dans leurs réflexions.

Il ne fit pas durer le suspense plus longtemps.

« Emily Hobbs est sans doute impliquée. » Dit-il gravement, et Lysander fit une grimace.

A la question posée de concert par Harry et Draco, l'Auror soupira et leur relata les événements de la journée. Il leur apprit que le téléphone de Hobbs était muni du même sortilège que celui de Smith. Ils tournèrent alors un regard identique vers Lysander, interrogateurs.

« Vous vous doutez bien que je n'avais rien soupçonné, sinon je vous l'aurais dit … » Soupira le détective.

« La question est surtout pourquoi elle en voudrait à Draco. » Fit Harry avec surprise. Le blond balaya néanmoins sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Elle a le choix des raisons. » Dit-il rapidement. Le visage d'Harry se ferma alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers lui, comme s'il appréciait peu de l'entendre se dévaloriser ainsi. « Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle n'aie jamais rien montré. C'est une des Sorcières que j'ai vu le plus souvent ces dernières années. Tous les vêtements de Scorpius viennent de sa boutique. » Expliqua-t-il à l'assistance. « Et elle était … Très aimable. » Termina-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. « Peut-être trop, finalement … »

« Ca nous laisse trois suspects principaux. » Conclut Ron. « Emily Hobbs, Ginny … » Dit-il avec un soupir. « Et Adam Davis. Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne trouvera pas celui-là non plus. »

« Il a dû prendre ses jambes à son cou quand vous êtes allés à Gringotts pour la deuxième fois. » Nota Lysander avec un air songeur.

Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée et Harry se leva prestement pour aller ouvrir à Hermione. Celle-ci entra en fermant son parapluie et le déposa dans l'entrée.

« Désolée, j'avais un cours à donner, je ne pouvais pas m'éclipser comme ça… » S'excusa-t-elle. Elle était professeure à l'Université Magique d'Oxford où elle animait des cours supérieurs d'Enchantements & Magie Ancestrale depuis un an, après avoir quitté le Département des Mystères.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Ron et mise au courant de la situation, la discussion reprit.

« Quel pouvait être leur plan à la base … ? » Demanda Draco à personne en particulier, les mains jointes sous son menton et les coudes sur les cuisses.

Ron, Hermione et Lysander virent Harry poser une main sur son dos, et les deux premiers détournèrent le regard. Le détective croisa les bras sur ses jambes, le corps penché en avant avec une moue songeuse.

« Si Emily est réellement impliquée … Il aurait suffit que tu acceptes d'être son avocat pour tomber dans le piège. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, » Intervint Hermione. « ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre encore un peu pour que cela fonctionne. »

« C'est comme si on avait à faire à deux groupes distincts. D'un côté Smith, de l'autre Hobbs. » Réfléchit Harry.

« C'est une course à qui me tuera le premier ? » Ironisa Draco, le Survivant plissant une nouvelle fois les yeux dans sa direction. « Quoi ? C'est ce qui se dégage de toute cette histoire, non ? »

« Il est peu probable que deux groupes cherchent à s'en prendre à toi en même temps. » Dit Ron sans regarder Draco, les yeux rivés sur la table basse. Hermione avait une main posée sur son épaule et jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux roux un peu trop longs. Leur expression identique était celle d'une parfaite concentration. « Malgré les attaques ratées de Smith, son plan était tout de même élaboré. Je pense que nous n'avons à faire qu'à un seul et même groupe, mais dans lequel il y aurait eu une divergence de dernière minute. »

« Je trouve tout de même étrange qu'il n'ait pas utilisé un simple Avada Kedavra. » Nota Draco. Lysander secoua la tête.

« Je pense que lors de sa première attaque, il cherchait à ne pas être identifié. »

« Pourquoi se montrer à la deuxième, alors ? » Interrogea Harry. « Il nous a attaqué alors qu'il y avait deux Aurors et moi-même devant la porte, il aurait pu choisir un moment plus propice … »

« Je crois que c'est une perte de temps de s'intéresser aux motifs de Smith. » Réfléchit Hermione. « Il n'a pas l'air très équilibré, il nous sera difficile de comprendre sa logique. »

« C'est encore une chose étrange. » Reprit Draco. « Sa première attaque a demandé de la préparation : Mettre une rune sur ma baguette, poser un sort de traçage, utiliser le Fige-Dragon. Mais sa deuxième attaque était complètement désordonnée. »

« Voyant qu'il avait échoué, il a sans doute juste cherché à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. » Expliqua Lysander, Ron hochant doucement la tête dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

Le silence tomba sur le salon. Ils purent entendre en plus de la pluie les pas de Scorpius à l'étage et une voiture traverser la place puis klaxonner au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Demanda finalement Lysander, se redressant.

« J'ai envoyé une équipe d'élite arrêter Davis, mais je doute qu'on le trouve à Salem. Mes hommes recherchent Hobbs et Ginny. » Répondit Ron. « Il va falloir que j'aille fouiller ta maison, Harry. »

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Pas de problème. Je peux venir ? » Demanda-t-il, un fond d'espoir dans les yeux.

« D'accord. On fait fouiller la maison et la boutique d'Hobbs, aussi. »

« Et il va falloir que tu parles à tes parents … » Murmura Hermione, s'adressant à son mari dont le visage se figea dans une grimace.

« Je sais … » Grogna-t-il.

« Ron, je vais le faire, si tu veux. » Proposa Harry avec un air coupable sur le visage. A côté de lui, Malfoy semblait mal à l'aise.

Ron parut hésiter, observant la fatigue dans les traits de son meilleur et les mouvements nerveux de sa main qui ne touchait pas Draco.

« Je veux bien. » Dit-il finalement. Harry déglutit. « Mais je viendrai avec toi. J'ai des directives à leur donner au sujet de Ginny. » Son meilleur ami hocha doucement la tête. « Je rassemblerai tout le monde, ça nous évitera de répéter plusieurs fois la même chose. »

« Est-ce que je leur dis pour Scorpius ? » Demanda Harry, oubliant que Lysander n'était pas au courant.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, remarquant directement la soudaine tension dans le corps de Draco.

« Scorpius ? » Répéta-t-il. Harry le regarda, son expression passant de l'inquiétude à la déconfiture. Il jura entre ses dents avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco qui soupira.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qu'il cacha ensuite avec sa main en se frottant le bas du visage avec gêne.

« C'est notre fils. » Avoua-t-il à Lysander, qui le fixa bêtement pendant une seconde, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau perplexe. Sa réaction fut presque comique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression sérieuse de Draco, se faisant silencieusement confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, puis écarquilla les yeux en se tenant aux accoudoirs. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Quoi ? » Réussit-il finalement à dire, sa surprise trop importante pour qu'il puisse plus élaborer sa question. Puis il éclata de rire.

Draco soupira à nouveau avec un air désabusé, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, croisant les bras sur son torse. Harry récupéra sa main qui s'était coincée derrière l'ancien Serpentard, puis la posa sur son genou avec une expression désolée. Ron paraissait sur le point de rire alors qu'Hermione avait une expression terriblement sérieuse. Une de ses plus proches amies, sa belle-sœur qu'elle connaissait et appréciait depuis Poudlard, était peut-être coupable de participation à une tentative de meurtre, et la situation n'avait pour elle rien de drôle. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ron qui perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Oh Merlin … » Rigola Lysander en se tenant le ventre. « Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là. » Il essuya une larme imaginaire. « Donc c'est toi qui l'a porté ? Avec le gros bide et tout ? » Demanda-t-il à Draco qui le foudroya du regard pour toute réponse. « Du calme Maman, ça devait être mignon comme tout ! »

« La ferme Maxwell. » Cracha Draco, ses dents serrées faisant saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire.

Lysander renifla en pinçant les lèvres, réussissant à afficher un air désolé.

« Excuse-moi. » Dit-il avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Pour te répondre Harry … » Reprit finalement Ron. « A toi de voir. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour l'enquête. »

« Bill est déjà au courant. Et George le sait sans doute aussi. » Souffla son meilleur ami.

« Dans ce cas-là, il vaudrait mieux que mes parents l'apprennent par toi, s'ils ne le savent pas déjà … »

Harry soupira et s'avachit dans le canapé, son épaule frôlant celle de Draco.

« J'aurais préféré pouvoir le dire aux enfants d'abord … » Avoua-t-il avant de retirer ses lunettes le temps de passer une main sur son visage. Il les remit sur son nez, juste à temps pour voir distinctement l'expression agacée d'Hermione.

« Tu n'y vas pas pour annoncer un mariage Harry. Je dois te rappeler que c'est sans doute ce qui a provoqué l'implication de Ginny, si elle est bien coupable de quelque chose ? » Dit-elle vertement, le visage d'Harry prenant immédiatement un air à la fois blessé et coupable.

La main de Malfoy qui se posa sur la cuisse d'Harry en signe de soutien et de protection l'énerva au plus haut point, et elle se leva de l'accoudoir, prête à partir.

« Hermione. » L'arrêta Harry. « Excuse-moi, tu as raison. » Dit-il presque trop facilement. « Mais je ne peux pas laisser les enfants l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » Expliqua-t-il, ses yeux semblant la supplier de comprendre.

« Dans ce cas-là, je leur demanderai de ne rien dire. Si Bill et George sont déjà au courant, ils sauront attendre quelques jours de plus sans en parler. Et je doute que mes parents s'empressent d'envoyer un hibou aux gamins pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ce sont leurs petits-enfants, quand même. » Reprit calmement Ron, sa main s'étant posée sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione dans une tentative de la réconforter et de la retenir. « Il faudra juste leur dire que tu comptes le leur annoncer ce week-end. »

 

Scène 84 – Harry et Albus

Après avoir déjeuné avec Draco et Scorpius, Harry s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour utiliser le miroir à double sens. Il ouvrit grand les rideaux pour laisser entrer la morne lumière grise de cette lugubre journée. La pluie faisait un vacarme infernal contre les fenêtres, mais elle lui donnait la sensation de chercher à nettoyer l'atmosphère, à la purifier tel un déluge.

Il s'installa au bord du lit défait et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le miroir.

« Albus Potter. » appela-t-il, la surface noire ondulant aussitôt pour laisser apparaître ce qui devait être l'intérieur de la poche de la robe de son fils. Un brouhaha de voix d'enfants s'éleva dans la chambre, et Harry sut qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle.

« Albus ! » Chuchota-t-il plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention de son fils, bientôt récompensé par la main qui plongea dans la poche pour se poser sur le miroir.

« Je pars en premier, Rose. » L'entendit-il dire à sa cousine.

« Tu ne finis pas ton dessert ? » Demanda celle-ci. Elle semblait être juste à côté de lui.

« J'ai plus faim. On se retrouve en potion ? » Proposa-t-il.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de la fille de Ron. Albus s'était sans doute déjà éloigné d'elle. Il patienta quelques instants le temps que son fils sorte de la Grande Salle.

« James. » Entendit-il. « Tu peux attraper Lily et me rejoindre dans le même couloir que la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-il à son grand-frère.

« Papa ? » Supposa l'aîné, qui semblait avoir la boucle pleine.

Albus dut répondre d'un hochement de tête car Harry ne l'entendit plus rien prononcer. Lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Salle, le brouhaha s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître et il ne percevait plus que les pas de son fils et le froissement de sa robe alors qu'il marchait. Puis sa main sortit le miroir de sa poche et le positionna en face de son visage.

« Bonjour Papa. » Le salua-t-il. Son visage n'était ni dur ni énervé, mais l'absence totale de sourire fut difficile à encaisser pour Harry qui serra les dents malgré lui.

« Bonjour Al' … Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Son fils haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la voix de James alors que des pas approchaient.

« Rien, je voulais juste avoir de vos nouvelles. » Répondit Harry alors que ses trois enfants se positionnaient de façon à tous être devant le miroir. Il réussit à sourire, heureux de voir leur visage malgré leur déception.

« On a eu des semaines plus agréables. » Déclara son aîné avec un air buté.

« James. » Souffla Albus avec un regard noir pour son frère. « Pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Je vais pas faire l'hypocrite et dire que je suis super content. » Grogna le plus grand en croisant les bras, fixant son père à travers le miroir. Celui-ci se retint de soupirer. Au moins ils acceptaient de lui parler.

« Je suis content de vous voir … » Dit-il doucement.

« Tu viens toujours à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ? » Demanda Lily en tripotant sa cravate d'uniforme.

« Oui, j'ai envoyé un mot à Neville pour qu'il te laisse y aller avec tes frères. » La rassura-t-il. Lily étant en Première Année, il lui était normalement impossible d'aller au village pendant les week-ends de sortie autorisée.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Maman ? » Demanda Albus d'une petite voix, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Il inspira profondément, tentant de cacher sa panique à l'idée que la mère de ses enfants puisse avoir tenté d'assassiner Draco.

« Non. Et vous ? »

« Non plus. » Répondit Albus avec un soupir. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en colère contre nous ? »

Harry pouvait voir dans son regard à quel point l'idée que leur mère leur en veuille pour ses propres erreurs lui était insupportable. Ce sentiment semblait partagé par James et Lily, l'un détournant le regard en crispant la mâchoire, l'autre guettant sa réponse avec une moue soucieuse.

« Elle n'est pas en colère contre vous … » Souffla doucement Harry. « C'est à moi qu'elle en veut. »

« Je lui ai envoyé une lettre mais elle n'a pas répondu … » Bouda Lily en baissant le menton.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle te répondra ma chérie, laissez-lui un petit peu de temps. » Tenta Harry avec un petit sourire encourageant monté de toute pièce, incapable de leur avouer que Ginny était un des suspects principaux dans l'enquête qui semblait déterminée à diviser leur famille.

Depuis des jours, il priait sans cesse que sa femme n'ait rien à voir dans tout cela, que les étranges faisceaux de preuves qui pointaient sur elle ne soient que des coïncidences. Comment pourrait-il leur dire que leur mère risquait d'aller à Azkaban ?

 

Scène 85 – Harry et Scorpius

Scorpius leva les yeux vers son père qui se frottait le menton avec une expression concentrée. Comme pour se faire pardonner du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis son arrivée à Grimmauld, Harry avait accepté une partie d'échecs avec lui. Scorpius ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il dise oui. Il y avait l'enquête, et il avait l'air épuisé et nerveux.

En le voyant cacher sa bouche pour bailler, Scorpius se sentit coupable de lui tenir ainsi la jambe. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de passer du temps avec un fils qu'il connaissait à peine … Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui. Il avait envie de le connaître, vraiment le connaître, pas seulement à travers ce qu'il pouvait lire ou entendre sur lui. C'était à la fois intimidant et excitant de l'avoir enfin en face de lui, admettant et acceptant son existence dans sa vie.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Scorpius. » L'interpella son autre père depuis le canapé. « Il est nul. »

Le petit blond lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé pendant qu'Harry grognait.

« Évite de m'insulter devant notre fils, s'il-te-plaît. » Marmonna-t-il en déplaçant finalement son cavalier. « Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai quand même un minimum de dignité à maintenir. »

Draco ricana comme s'il n'y croyait pas, et Scorpius sentit son visage s'étirer dans un large sourire. Il savait que c'était niais de penser ainsi, mais l'entendre l'appeler de cette façon lui faisait tellement de bien … Il soutint le regard souriant de son père, rit légèrement quand il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis le battit à plates coutures.

 

Scène 84 – Harry et Ron

Revenir dans la maison fut difficile pour Harry. Le salon en miettes était plongé dans une semi-obscurité lugubre à cause des épais nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel. Il faisait froid. Ron alluma toutes les lumières et devança Harry dans la pièce, ses pas crissant dans le verre brisé.

« Ah oui, quand même … » Souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui, prenant la mesure des dégâts provoqués par Ginny. Les sors de détection n'avaient décelés aucune âme dans la maison, et Harry doutait que sa femme soit revenue depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Il vit les épaules de Ron s'affaisser alors qu'il baissait sa baguette, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Tout comme lui, son meilleur ami devait avoir du mal à croire et à accepter que Ginny soit capable de ce dont on l'accusait. Qu'elle soit en colère et qu'elle s'en prenne aux meubles n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il leur était plus difficile d'avaler qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à Draco malgré sa haine.

« Finalement … » Murmura Ron. « Je n'ai pas très envie de fouiller la maison. » Avoua-t-il en tournant un regard abattu vers Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était lui-même très mal à l'aise dans son propre salon.

« Je peux ouvrir le Fidélus à une de tes équipes. » Proposa Harry, espérant enlever un peu du poids qui pensait sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Je veux bien. » Acquiesça Ron avec une expression soulagée. « Tu veux récupérer quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il voulait prendre les affaires des enfants et s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la maison, mais il ne voulait rien toucher tant que les Aurors n'avaient pas fait leurs recherches.

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers le sol du salon.

« Accio photo. » Prononça-t-il en se concentrant sur les visages souriants de ses trois enfants lorsqu'il les avait photographiés cet été dans le jardin. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre sous la bibliothèque écroulée sur la table basse, et la photo demandée glissa jusqu'à sa main ouverte. « Ton équipe pourra rassembler les affaires des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Je leur demanderai de les amener au Ministère. »

« Dans ce cas, on peut y aller. » Dit Harry, s'éloignant de la triste scène pour retourner dans l'entrée. Il mit la photo dans sa poche et se baissa pour ramasser un morceau de parchemin qui traînait par terre près d'une commode écroulée. Du bout de la baguette, il y inscrivit son adresse.

« Combien de personnes ? » Questionna-t-il Ron qui arrivait derrière lui.

« Cinq. Je vais envoyer Sparrow et son équipe. »

Harry répéta quatre fois l'opération puis divisa le parchemin en cinq morceaux.

« Allons-y. »

Après avoir confié son adresse aux Aurors sous les ordres de Ron, Harry accompagna celui-ci au Terrier. Son meilleur ami avait demandé à ses parents de rassembler leur famille en fin d'après-midi, et tout le monde sauf Ginny et Hermione, épouses comprises, avait réussi à s'installer autour de la grande table de la maison.

Revenir dans la maison d'enfance de Ginny et Ron était plus difficile encore que retourner chez lui. Il resta planté entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, la gorge et la bouche sèches, et il ne put empêcher le glaçon de la terreur de s'emparer de son estomac et de poser ses doigts glacés sur sa nuque. Ron lui tapota doucement le dos en signe d'encouragement, mais le regard noir de Bill, l'air désabusé de George et Angelina, et l'expression inquiète de Monsieur et Madame Weasley bloquèrent son souffle dans sa poitrine.

Fleur osa esquisser un petit sourire réconfortant dans sa direction. La Française, dont l'âge physique semblait s'être arrêté au moment de ses vingt-cinq ans, avait malgré son amour pour Bill toujours eu un peu de mal à s'adapter à cette grande famille. Harry et elle, comme les deux pièces rapportées qu'ils étaient, avaient une espèce d'accord tacite de toujours tenir l'un pour l'autre lors des disputes qui divisaient leur belle-famille.

« Ginny est recherchée par le Ministère. » Commença alors Ron, éliminant la colère de certains visages pour que tous n'affichent qu'une totale perplexité. « Elle est soupçonnée dans l'affaire de la tentative de meurtre sur Malfoy. » Expliqua-t-il, avant de lever une main dans la direction de George qui allait se mettre à parler. « Je n'ai pas fini. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est coupable. Mais tant que je ne pourrai pas l'interroger et l'innocenter, elle sera recherchée. »

« C'est ta sœur, Ronald ! Comment peux-tu tenir pour ce sale Mangemort ?! » S'exclama Bill en se levant de sa chaise, son beau visage déformé par la fureur malgré la main de Fleur posée sur son avant-bras.

« Ancien Mangemort. » Corrigea froidement Ron. « Et c'est justement parce que c'est ma sœur que c'est aussi difficile pour moi. Mets-toi un peu à ma place et rassieds-toi. Je n'ai pas terminé. » Commanda-t-il, son visage habituellement si jovial complètement fermé.

Bill le foudroya du regard, mais finit par se réinstaller à sa place sous les encouragements silencieux de sa femme. A côté de lui, Charlie semblait partagé entre panique et tristesse. Harry réalisa qu'il avait dû aider Hermione à découvrir quel sort avait été utilisé contre Draco.

« Je veux que vous me préveniez immédiatement si elle entre en contact avec vous, ou que vous apprenez où elle se trouve. Réfléchissez, vous préférez que je la trouve, ou que d'autres Aurors la trouvent ? » Poursuivit Ron avec un calme qui impressionna Harry. « Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, pas même aux enfants. » Demanda-t-il, un fond de supplication s'élevant dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est impliquée ? » Demanda finalement Monsieur Weasley. Son visage était aussi pâle que celui de sa femme, dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Ron soupira et se frotta la nuque.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, désolé … » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry à côté de lui, lui signifiant que c'était à son tour de parler, et celui-ci fut à nouveau foudroyé par la peur.

Il inspira brièvement puis bloqua sa respiration, son regard passant d'un Weasley à un autre avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux. Attendre plus longtemps ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles à dire.

« J'ai trompé Ginny avec Dra- avec Malfoy. » Bégaya-t-il pathétiquement. Madame Weasley eut une audible inspiration horrifiée et Charlie sembla hoqueter de surprise. « Et nous avons eu Scorpius ensemble. » Termina-t-il rapidement avant de ne plus avoir la force de parler.

Une interminable seconde de silence s'étira avant qu'un brouahah infernal n'emplisse la cuisine. Monsieur Weasley s'était mis à crier des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre à cause de l'éclat de voix de George qui s'adressait à Bill. Ron le poussa légèrement en plaçant un bras protecteur devant lui, et Harry releva finalement les yeux.

Voir Molly Weasley pleurer lui brisa le cœur.

« Rentre, je m'occupe du reste. » Le sauva Ron, et il ne put que déglutir en hochant faiblement la tête. Avant de se détourner de sa famille, il croisa le regard de Fleur qui le fixait avec un air blessé, comme s'il avait réussi à la trahir elle-aussi. Il serra les dents et s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour emprunter la cheminée.

 

Scène 85 – Harry et Draco

« Je vais demander à Longdubat de lui envoyer plus de devoirs. »

Harry quitta son propre reflet des yeux et regarda celui de Draco qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à déboucher une fiole de potion. Celle-ci était d'un brun rougeâtre et il était content de ne pas être celui qui devait la boire.

Ayant la bouche plein de dentifrice, Harry haussa un sourcil avec un bruit de gorge interrogatif.

« Il s'ennuie. » Répondit Draco à sa question. Il réussit à déboucher la potion, puis l'approcha de son nez avant de l'écarter avec une expression dégoûtée. « Salazar … » Grogna-t-il. « Je vais devoir me brosser trois fois les dents. »

Harry rit autour de sa brosse à dents puis la retira de sa bouche pour cracher le dentifrice dans le lavabo. A côté de lui, Draco vida la potion d'une traite avant de poser brutalement la fiole. Les yeux fermé, il tira un peu la langue, le visage contracté dans une mimique de dégoût. Harry se rinça la bouche avec un sourire intérieur puis nettoya sa brosse à dents.

« Il y a plus sympa pour s'occuper que de faire ses devoirs … » Nota-t-il en direction de Draco lui rouvrait les yeux. Le blond prit sa propre brosse à dents et y appliqua une généreuse portion de dentifrice.

« Certes … Mais tout seul ici, à part lire, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. » Il commença alors à se brosser les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'habitude, pendant les vacances ? » Demanda Harry malgré tout.

Draco coinça la brosse dans sa joue.

« Il joue dans le jardin, vole sur son balai … Je lui installe une piscine l'été, aussi. Parfois il va au village, les Moldus organisent des activités, des pièces de théâtre, ce genre de choses. Sinon, il lit. »

Malgré la quantité d'occupations possibles dont Scorpius disposait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que leur fils devait régulièrement se sentir seul. Il observa distraitement Draco pendant que celui-ci se brossait consciencieusement les dents, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

« Rien de tout ça n'est applicable ici, à moins de protéger la cour pour y monter une piscine. »

Draco rit, ce qui envoya un peu de dentifrice sur le miroir. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils et prit sa baguette pour effacer les traces sous le sourire amusé d'Harry. L'ancien Serpentard était légèrement maniaque.

Malgré son air irrité, Harry continua de le regarder avec une expression que Draco jugerait niaise. C'était sans doute bête, même nigaud, mais le voir effectuer des choses aussi simples que se préparer à aller se coucher lui donnait un sentiment de normalité retrouvée, la certitude qu'il était bien vivant et enfin près de lui.

Il l'observa se rincer la bouche et mouiller son visage puis l'essuyer, avant de retirer son pull et déboutonner sa chemise. Appréciant le spectacle, Harry se tourna sur le côté pour appuyer sa hanche au meuble soutenant le lavabo, croisant les bras pour regarder le vrai Draco et non son reflet.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil désabusé puis retira sa chemise, dévoilant le pansement sur son cœur et la marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il essayait de retirer son pansement, en le voyant toucher les sparadraps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en décroisant les bras, prêt à l'empêcher de continuer.

« Ça me démange. » Répondit Draco avec une grimace, sa peau fine étant douloureusement tiraillée dans l'opération.

Harry posa sa main sur son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Même si tu l'enlèves, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te gratter ? » Questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers le miroir pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Draco le jaugea un instant puis soupira avec contrariété, baissant les bras. Harry en profita pour s'approcher et recoller le morceau de sparadraps qu'il avait réussit à retirer avant de lui embrasser l'épaule.

« Si ça gratte c'est que ça cicatrise. Au rythme où ça va, tu seras tranquille dans quelques jours. » Dit-il en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Lorsqu'une infirmière de Sainte-Mangouste avait changé le pansement de Draco dans la matinée, Harry et lui avaient pu voir qu'une cicatrice s'était déjà formée. Une peau fine et rose vif, certes boursoufflée, indiquait clairement que Draco n'avait plus longtemps à attendre pour que les tiraillements cessent.

Il allait néanmoins falloir de nombreuses années pour que la cicatrice atteigne l'état des fines traces blanches sur son torse, derniers vestiges du Sectumsempra d'Harry.

Sans répondre, Draco quitta son pantalon, vite imité par l'ancien Gryffondor qui le suivit dans la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit et éteignirent les lumières.

Une voiture passa en trombe sur la place, le son faisant vibrer les carreaux. La pluie avait enfin cessé et le silence se réinstalla rapidement. Harry se rapprocha de Draco qui se tourna vers lui. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant distinctement son sourire un peu timide et son regard gris malgré l'obscurité qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé ses lunettes. Il les retira et tordit le bras en arrière pour les poser sur sa table de chevet, avant de ramener sa main vers Draco pour lui caresser la nuque. Celui-ci réduisit la distance qui les séparait en se décalant un peu plus vers lui, et avança le visage pour l'embrasser fermement, surprenant Harry qui avait cru rencontrer plus de résistance que cela. Il passa un bras sous son cou pour pouvoir l'enlacer, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre autour de son dos, le coude sur sa hanche.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'ils entrouvrirent les lèvres, mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement l'inclinaison parfaite pour s'embrasser. Harry accueillit avec émotion et amusement la langue baladeuse de Draco qui lui explora sournoisement la bouche, envoyant une décharge d'électricité dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il pressa un peu ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pendant que Draco s'accrochait à son dos.

Les battements du cœur d'Harry accélérèrent lorsque Draco colla son ventre à son propre bassin en glissant une main jusqu'à ses fesses, et il sentit tout son sang descendre. D'après ce qu'il sentait contre le haut de sa cuisse, le blond était dans le même état.

Sans réfléchir, Harry lâcha le dos de Draco pour glisser une main entre eux, mais suspendit son geste lorsqu'il cessa de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Potter, tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? » Demanda-t-il, le souffle court et une étrange surprise dans la voix.

Ahuri, Harry chercha dans ses yeux la trace d'une quelconque blague, mais n'en trouva aucune.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'allume ! »

Draco prit une brève et audible inspiration. Il le vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux puis soupirer, sa main quittant ses fesses pour se poser sagement au milieu de son dos.

« C'est vrai … Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en baissant le regard. « Tu me manques. » Expliqua-t-il, le cœur d'Harry semblant rater un battement à cet aveu.

L'ancien Auror posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, une légère grimace sur le visage, et pressa son corps contre le sien.

« Tu me manques aussi … » Grogna-t-il un peu trop fort.

« Harry, Scorpius dort au même étage. » Lui rappela Draco à voix basse.

Harry souffla et tenta de commander à son cœur de redistribuer correctement son sang. La proximité et la chaleur de Draco ne l'aidaient pas, et il s'écarta de lui pour s'installer sur le dos avec un nouveau soupir.

« Quelle frustration … »

« Désolé. » Répéta Draco, la main à présent sur son torse.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun cherchant à retrouver son calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne la parole.

« On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour parler, puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on fête nos retrouvailles. » Blagua-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Draco.

« Crois-moi, à choisir je préfère de loin le sexe aux discussions douloureuses. » Soupira ce dernier.

« Je te crois … » Sourit tristement Harry.

Il entendit Draco gigoter, cherchant sans doute une position plus confortable, puis sentit son souffle sur son oreille. Il s'était rapproché pour pouvoir poser son visage à côté du sien, et Harry plia le bras qui était sous sa nuque pour caresser son épaule de sa main.

« Raconte-moi … » Demanda-t-il doucement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Quatorze ans plus tôt**

Draco regarda les flammes encercler Harry dans sa cheminée puis le faire disparaître après un dernier sourire crispé dans sa direction. Il lâcha enfin le soupir qu'il contenait depuis la fin d'après-midi et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il croisa les bras dessus, posa son front sur un avant-bras et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait encore une fois pas réussi à le lui dire.

Le comportement distant et nerveux d'Harry déteignait sur lui. Sa situation déjà terrifiante était aggravée par la sensation que l'Auror s'éloignait doucement depuis quelques jours, et il avait une nouvelle fois été incapable de lui parler. Harry passait moins de temps avec lui, il ne lui avait pas proposé de le rejoindre à Grimmauld depuis plus d'une semaine, et son visage était plus inquiet qu'heureux quand il le regardait. C'était comme s'il savait ce qui se tramait et cherchait un moyen diplomate de s'échapper.

L'angoisse au ventre et un mal de tête s'installant progressivement entre ses tempes, Draco se redressa après un nouveau soupir. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. Il attrapa ensuite l'appareil photo moldu sur son bureau, occupant ses mains en le tournant dans tous les sens. Il trouvait stupide cette impulsion qu'il avait eu de photographier Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un souvenir de ce qui semblait être le début de la fin de leur relation. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait venir la discussion avec laquelle il lui annoncerait qu'il ne comptait pas quitter Weasley et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir.

Draco ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à ce qu'il la quitte pour lui, mais une partie de lui l'espérait tout de même. Il commençait seulement à se l'avouer. Sans doute trop tard.

Une bouffée de colère et de tristesse faillit lui faire lancer l'appareil à travers la pièce, et il le reposa sur le bureau avant de s'en prendre à des objets comme un adolescent. Il ferma les yeux, l'arrière de la tête contre son dossier, et croisa les bras sur son ventre. Après quelques secondes à taper du pied, il rouvrit un œil et regarda sa montre. Il souffla par le nez puis se leva en reprenant l'appareil.

Il récupéra la pellicule qui se trouvait dedans en traversant son bureau, posa l'instrument moldu sur sa bibliothèque en passant à côté, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes sur Charing Cross Road, plissant les yeux à cause de l'écrasant soleil d'août qui se reflétait désagréablement sur les voitures brillantes. Il sentit son dos commencer à transpirer malgré sa fine chemise. Fort heureusement, ses cheveux protégeaient sa nuque des brûlants rayons.

Il dépassa la ruelle où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur et continua sa route dans le Londres Moldu. Il n'était pas très au fait de la technologie de l'époque mais il savait qu'un photographe avait une boutique dans les environs et qu'il pourrait lui demander de développer sa pellicule. La rue était bondée de touristes de toutes les nationalités possibles, et il dut parfois jouer des coudes pour dépasser une librairie ou un théâtre. Il s'arrêta soudainement, quelques personnes lui rentrant dedans en grommelant avant de le contourner, et il regarda autour de lui avec un soupçon de panique. Il ne se souvenait pas être déjà allé aussi loin dans la rue.

Il remarqua alors qu'il venait juste de dépasser la boutique qu'il recherchait et il rebroussa chemin, bravant la foule qui s'agglutinait à un arrêt de bus. Il poussa la porte de verre et fut accueillit par la fraîcheur de l'air conditionné qui souffla dans sans direction. Il soupira de contentement.

Draco fut néanmoins obligé de retrouver la chaleur et la pollution de Londres. Il allait devoir attendre une heure que ses photos se développent, et il n'y avait aucun endroit approprié pour transplaner dans les environs. Il avisa rapidement un restaurant dont la terrasse débordait sur le trottoir, et, pris d'une impulsion, alla s'installer à une table à l'intérieur. Inutile d'ajouter des coups de soleil à sa déprime.

Il commanda un thé glacé qu'il savoura en regardant dehors, soulagé par l'air climatisé et l'absence de moldus collés à lui. Depuis plus d'un an qu'il avait démissionné de son poste au Département de la Justice Magique, sa connaissance du monde Moldu avait doublé. Bien qu'y déambuler soit souvent angoissant et désagréable, il avait peu à peu apprécié de pouvoir s'y réfugier et ne pas subir les regards des autres Soricers. Aucun moldu ne le connaissait, personne n'estimait qu'il méritait une place à l'ombre d'Azkaban, et tout le monde se fichait du tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras. Harry l'avait aidé à ouvrir un compte en banque moldu, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser une carte bancaire et de se débrouiller sans bêtement compter ses pièces et ses billets à chaque fois qu'il voulait payer quelque chose. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la logique de la monnaie moldue. Tout se comptait de un en un, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule.

Des bus vomissaient puis avalaient des hordes de piétons sur le trottoir. Des couples et des familles de touristes pointaient frénétiquement une carte du quartier sur un panneau d'affichage. Le cœur de Draco s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Il résista à la tentation de commander un whisky.

Après trois thés glacés, il fut forcé d'utiliser les toilettes et faillit rester bloqué dans la minuscule pièce. La panique lui fit utiliser la magie et un morceau du verrou sauta hors de la porte. Il essaya de le repositionner tant bien que mal, puis sortit rapidement. Il paya au comptoir au tenancier qui marmonnait une chanson qui passait à la radio, puis sortit dans la fournaise. Cela ne faisait pas encore une heure, mais il retourna tout de même chez le photographe, tentant sa chance.

Une file d'attente s'était formée et il se retrouva en bout de queue, sous le souffle glacial de l'air conditionné qui s'amusait à envoyer ses cheveux fins dans tous les sens. Draco éternua plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir avancer dans la queue et s'éloigner de la sortie d'air. Il allait en plus attraper un rhume en plein mois d'août. Ce mois était décidément maudit.

Il récupéra finalement ses photos et sortit de la boutique sans ouvrir la pochette. Le photographe lui avait posé des questions sur l'appareil qu'il utilisait, ventant la qualité de ses prises, et ce fut un Draco mort de honte à l'idée qu'on ait vu ses photographies qui rebroussa chemin vers son bureau d'un pas rapide.

Une heure plus tard, il dînait avec sa mère dans une des salles à manger du Manoir. Il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait, repoussant ce qu'il n'aimait pas près des contours de l'assiette cerclée d'or. Sa mère s'entêtait à essayer de lui faire manger une purée de céleri alors qu'il avait horreur de ça, et l'odeur d'ail dans ses pommes de terre lui soulevait l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Draco ? » Souffla sa mère avec agacement.

« Rien. » Répéta-t-il, buté, en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande rouge.

« Tu étais bien plus souriant ces derniers mois. Et maintenant que tu as du temps pour ta mère, tu fais la tête ? »

« Mère … » Soupira Draco, consentant finalement à lever les yeux vers elle. Mais son regard mêlant tristesse et inquiétude l'empêcha de continuer dans sa lancée. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, cherchant un moyen de la réconforter.

« Une de tes affaires ne se passe pas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose comme ça… » Répondit-il avant de mettre le bout de viande dans sa bouche. Son affaire avec Harry avait vu de biens meilleurs jours en effet. A vrai dire, l'état actuel des choses ne connaissait pas de précédent. Il mâcha consciencieusement, sentant le regard de sa mère lui brûler le front.

« Est-ce que tu as revu Astoria ? » Tenta-t-elle presque timidement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en portant sa serviette à sa bouche, l'image même de l'agacement malgré l'éclair de douleur qui traversa son cœur. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se marier. Il l'avait refusé jusqu'ici, mais la possibilité avait continué d'exister. Mais à présent, et si Harry le quittait comme il semblait être sur le point de faire, il n'y aurait personne pour vouloir de lui.

Il avala sa bouchée en tentant de contenir la terreur et la tristesse qui s'emparaient de lui, puis reposa sa serviette avec une grande inspiration.

« Ca peut attendre. » Le devança sa mère en baissant les yeux vers son assiette, ayant visiblement remarqué la détresse qui s'était malgré tout affichée sur son visage. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout … »

Draco l'observa quelques secondes, la seule personne l'ayant aimé inconditionnellement depuis toujours, puis déglutit en détournant le regard. Ses yeux le trahirent et s'humidifièrent. Il posa sa fourchette.

« Maman … » L'appela-t-il. Narcissa leva son visage inquiet vers lui. « J'ai un problème. »

Draco renifla sans élégance aucune puis regarda sa mère porter son verre de Cherry à ses lèvres. Ils avaient déplacé leur discussion dans le jardin, où le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les arbres. Ces stupides bestioles qu'étaient les paons picoraient paisiblement dans l'herbe. Il étira ses jambes. Le banc de la roseraie sur lequel ils étaient installés était aussi travaillé et élégant qu'il était inconfortable.

Les joues rosées de sa mère lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas loin d'être ivre, ce qui était une vision assez rare pour être amusante. Il posa à côté de lui la coupelle de glace qu'il venait de finir et soupira.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je te pousse vers Astoria ? » Demanda finalement Narcissa, les yeux rivés vers le ciel orangé.

« Parce que c'est une Sang-pur de bonne famille ? » Supposa Draco avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne comprenait pas comment la discussion pouvait passer de sa condition à la femme que sa mère tentait de le faire épouser depuis des années.

« Parce que c'est une femme qui ne pourra jamais t'aimer. » Corrigea sa mère. Draco tourna la tête vers elle avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Tu veux me marier à une femme qui ne m'aimera jamais ? » Répéta-t-il, trop surpris pour être en colère.

« Et parce que tu ne l'aimeras jamais non plus. » Termina-t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre en cristal.

Draco ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Devant son silence, sa mère finit par soupirer et le regarder. Son air sérieux contrastait avec ses joues rouges.

« Elle ne t'aimera jamais parce qu'elle n'aime pas les hommes. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Draco écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. Astoria, lesbienne ? Il commença à rire de la stupidité de la déclaration de sa mère avant de brutalement comprendre ce que celle-ci sous-entendait.

« Je ne suis pas homo ! » S'exclama-t-il, horrifié. « Harry c'est juste … » Il fut coupé dans son élan par sa mère qui pouffait soudainement de rire comme une adolescente, les yeux fermés, son Cherry menaçant de déborder. Il lui prit le verre avec agacement.

« Pas homo ! » Répéta-t-elle en s'esclaffant. Elle rouvrit les yeux en le regardant avec indulgence et Draco put voir qu'elle pleurait de rire.

« Quoi … ? C'est vrai ! » Gronda-t-il en détournant le regard, repliant les jambes et croisant les bras tout en tenant le verre.

« Toujours dans les robes de Severus en disant « Je veux me marier avec toi Parrain » ! Et il n'est pas homosexuel ! » Rugit presque Narcissa, faisant souffler Draco qui songeait sérieusement à boire son verre de Cherry. Sa mère se tint à son épaule en continuant de rire, et il leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Maman … Tu es ridicule … » Dit-il, sentant un début de fou rire monter dans sa gorge. Sa mère avait un rire communicatif, fort et cristallin comme celui d'une petite fille.

Elle se calma doucement, essuyant ses larmes, puis posa le front sur l'épaule de Draco en l'enlaçant.

« Je t'aime, mon fils … » Dit-elle doucement, le faisant sourire légèrement. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux … »

Draco décroisa les bras et en passa un derrière Narcissa pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, et il crut l'entendre pleurer.

Il lui caressa le dos et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux, ses yeux embués tentant de fixer le ciel. Il comprenait à présent son raisonnement. Elle avait sans doute imaginé qu'en se mariant, Astoria et lui pouvaient prétendre à une vie normale tout en étant libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, bien cachés derrière un mariage factice.

Draco soupira, l'œil attiré par une chauve-souris qui sortit de sous les arbres, filant vers l'arrière du Manoir.

« Maman … Tu penses qu'elle voudra bien m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Narcissa renifla discrètement puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Espérons, sinon nous allons avoir du mal à expliquer ce bébé … »

Le lendemain après-midi, Draco arriva par cheminette au 12 Square Grimmauld. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il se retourna rapidement pour s'appuyer au manteau de la cheminée et souffla, le cœur battant. Harry lui avait envoyé un hibou dans la matinée pour lui proposer de le rejoindre dans la maison en fin d'après-midi, et malgré sa peur que cette soirée soit leur dernière ensemble et son estomac qui ne s'était pas calmé de la journée, il n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre positivement à son invitation.

Il entendit Harry entrer dans le salon, et il se redressa en se retournant lentement. L'Auror le fixait avec inquiétude et s'approcha rapidement de lui.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je crois qu'on m'a servi un repas qui n'était pas très frais, au tribunal. » Mentit-il avec une main sur l'estomac. Il inspira profondément puis se força à sourire. « Mais ça va passer. »

Harry lui offrit une moue compatissante puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux donc ni boire ni manger ? »

« Non merci. » Grimaça Draco.

« Ça me fera plus de vin. » Positiva Harry en l'entrainant vers la cuisine.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry était ivre et Draco se demandait distraitement pourquoi les personnes qu'il aimait avaient besoin de boire en sa présence. Il songea qu'il devait y avoir une insulte sous-jacente, mais tenta de repousser sa paranoïa en se tournant dans le lit, faisant face à Harry qui dormait du sommeil de l'alcoolique, sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller et la bouche ouverte.

« Pas encore pour aujourd'hui, hein ... ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, parlant à la fois de leur rupture qu'il sentait arriver gros comme le Manoir, et de ce qu'il avait à dire à Harry.

« Mmh'quoi ? » Soupira l'Auror en dépliant le bras pour le tendre dans sa direction, faisant douloureusement atterrir son poignet sur le front de Draco. Celui-ci grimaça et repoussa sa main au dessus de sa tête, puis se rapprocha de lui pour poser son visage près du sien, la nuque presque sur son épaule. Harry referma son bras pour l'enlacer et soupira de bien-être.

« Je t'aime … » Marmonna-t-il de sa bouche pâteuse.

Draco ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer l'éclair de douleur qui traversa son corps.

Il n'y croyait déjà plus.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, cligna des yeux, détourna le regard pour fixer le tableau au-dessus de sa cheminée qui lui parût soudainement immonde, serra le poing sous son bureau, puis regarda à nouveau l'expression désolée et inquiète de Harry, assis de l'autre côté du meuble d'ébène.

Il remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et inspira rapidement.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'Auror, il avait une terrible gueule de bois, peut-être ne s'en était-il toujours pas remis.

« Ginny est enceinte. » Répéta difficilement Harry. Sa mâchoire se serra et il baissa les yeux.

Le cœur de Draco s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, et il crispa violemment les doigts sur sa cuisse, un sentiment de trahison tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu le terrassant et l'aveuglant. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cette annonce était pire que celle qu'il avait imaginée, Harry décidant qu'il en avait assez et qu'il préférait arrêter là. Il se mordit la langue assez fortement pour se couper, tout, n'importe quoi pour ne pas ressentir cette souffrance écrasante.

« Draco … » Murmura Harry devant lui, se penchant un peu avant, et le blond se rendit compte qu'il devait le fixer avec horreur tant son expression était figée. « Je suis tellement désolé … » L'entendit-il gémir. « Mais elle se serait doutée de quelque chose si – »

« Harry. » L'interrompit-il d'une voix presque douce. Il força ses poumons à se gonfler et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son visage. « Excuse-moi … Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… » Dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir, cherchant le moyen le plus rapide de le faire sortir de son bureau.

L'expression dévastée d'Harry faillit le faire revenir sur ses paroles, mais il réussit à soutenir sans haine son regard brillant. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air hagard, que sa main tremblait sur son bureau et qu'il déglutissait frénétiquement pour réussir à respirer.

Harry finit par hocher doucement la tête. Il était au bord des larmes, la culpabilité évidente sur son visage. Il savait lui avoir fait mal et semblait s'en vouloir. Mais l'esprit en plein chaos de Draco savait soudainement et pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait jamais vraiment pour lui. Qu'il serait toujours l'à-côté, le secret, et si une part de lui voulait lui hurler de quitter Weasley, une autre lui murmurait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le séparer de sa famille.

Il n'était pas sa famille.

Sans réagir, il le vit faire le tour de son bureau et se pencher sur lui. Draco le laissa l'embrasser, levant même les mains pour les poser de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, comme refusant d'admettre que c'était la dernière fois.

« Je t'envoie un hibou demain. » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, se mentant à lui-même.

Harry réussit à esquisser un sourire de coin qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue, un peu d'espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux verts humides.

Draco le regarda partir, tétanisé. Lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent dans sa cheminée et qu'après d'interminables secondes il put enfin respirer, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les mains sur les épaules opposées, les joues coincées entre ses poignets.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt à partir, il avisa une dernière fois son bureau, son bois sombre des meubles au parquet, ses murs couverts de livres de droit et de dossiers, les paysages quasi-apocalyptiques peints à l'huile et les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti à l'aise dans cet endroit. Avec son active et enthousiaste participation, Potter l'avait encore une fois entraîné vers sa propre perte.

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à lui en vouloir. Certes trahi, il se sentait surtout coupable. Coupable d'y avoir cru, coupable de l'avoir laissé tromper sa femme, d'avoir souhaité l'éloigner de cette famille qu'il aimait tant, de James dont il parlait sans cesse.

La baguette prête, Draco déglutit douloureusement puis posa sa main libre sur le manteau de sa cheminée. Se concentrant sur les afflux magiques qui entouraient son ancien sanctuaire, il refusa toute présence d'y entrer, magique comme moldue. Le puissant enchantement lui fit tourner la tête et le draina de ses forces, sa baguette vibrant et brûlant sa main. Il savait qu'Harry le ferait lever à la première occasion, mais il espérait au moins qu'il le remettrait en place pour protéger l'endroit des intrusions.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour convaincre Astoria. Sa famille la tannait pour qu'elle se marie, et comme sa mère l'avait supposé, elle était aussi peu intéressée par les hommes que Draco l'était par une quelconque relation. Leur discussion avait été gênante, humiliante même, mais ils avaient réussi à tomber d'accord. Draco avait acheté la maison de Trowbridge sur un coup de tête, soucieux que personne ne sache où il habitait, et surtout pas Harry. Il n'aimait plus le Manoir depuis longtemps, et il avait besoin compulsif de se cacher, de se terrer dans un coin en attendant que la douleur passe.

Il aurait pu trouver pire compagnie. Astoria était drôle et intéressante, indépendante. Si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été pris et qu'il n'avait pas su que c'était voué à l'échec, il savait qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux. Il aimait ses manières élégantes mais insouciantes. Elle lui faisait penser à la fine branche d'un arbre sous le vent.

Ne pas répondre aux messages de plus en plus frénétiques d'Harry avait été difficile. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était persuadé de l'avoir quitté pour son bien. Il s'était échappé trop longtemps alors qu'il avait une famille qui l'aimait et qui comptait sur lui. Draco savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais une place qui lui convienne dans sa vie, et refusait d'attendre qu'il piétine un peu plus son cœur par insouciance. Il faillit lui envoyer une lettre pour le féliciter à la naissance d'Albus, mais il redoutait de lui faire autant de mal qu'il ne s'en serait infligé en lui écrivant.

En attendant Scorpius, il ne fit pas grand-chose d'autre que dormir et lire, hibernant dans sa maison de pierres encerclée d'arbres. Il avait bien entendu abandonné ses clients, mais sa vie sociale n'avait pas tellement changé. Il voyait sa mère et Astoria, écrivait des lettres à Blaise et Grégory et se vengeait des moqueries de sa femme en leur racontant combien elle était insupportable lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

Astoria tournait comme un lion dans une cage, enfouissant sa frustration de ne pouvoir sortir dans les romans qu'elle écrivait, commençant un projet après l'autre sans jamais rien terminer. Sa sœur Daphnée la harcelait de hiboux, et elle avoua un jour que sa seule consolation était de ne pas avoir à la voir. Elle brûlait de retourner étudier à Cambridge.

Sa quasi-phobie des enfants fut guérie à l'arrivée de Scorpius. Elle l'aima au premier regard, se mit à s'appeler elle-même Maman, et ce fut au tour de Draco de se moquer d'elle. Harry cessa d'essayer de le contacter et Astoria reprit le cours de sa vie. Mais bien qu'enfin libre de faire de même, Draco en fut incapable. Pas par crainte de laisser Scorpius à sa mère ou à sa femme, mais plutôt par terreur de retrouver ce monde qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, qui le repoussait jusqu'à la limite extérieure de ses murs magiques. Il n'avait plus ni le courage ni l'envie de fournir les mêmes efforts qu'avant.

Et il n'avait plus besoin d'eux, puisqu'il avait Scorpius.


	20. Chapter 20

**Présent**

Scène 86 – Scorpius

Scorpius décolla doucement son front de ses genoux et appuya l'arrière de sa tête sur le mur du couloir. Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant la tapisserie jaunie qui se décollait au-dessus de la plinthe de bois sombre. Il desserra un peu ses mains crispées, laissant ses jambes se déplier légèrement. Ses chaussettes ne firent aucun bruit en glissant sur le parquet, mais il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration et son cœur battre dans sa tête.

Son père n'avait toujours raconté que les bons côtés d'Harry, le laissant l'idéaliser, et il hésitait entre lui en vouloir et être en colère contre son autre père pour avoir forcé Draco à lui raconter toutes ces belles histoires. Il avait mal au cœur et à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé la curiosité l'emporter et d'avoir écouté leur conversation, brisant l'image idyllique qu'il avait d'Harry. Il laissa échapper le soupir qu'il contenait depuis de longues minutes, puis lâcha ses jambes pour se redresser en silence. Il avait envie d'entrer dans leur chambre pour enlacer son père, lui montrer qu'il partageait sa vieille douleur, s'excuser pour toutes les fois où il avait hurlé qu'il devait avoir honte de lui pour ne pas vouloir qu'Harry connaisse son existence.

Mais c'était à son autre père de se faire pardonner. Scorpius retourna alors dans sa chambre, priant les lattes du parquet de ne pas trahir sa présence dans le couloir, puis referma sa porte. En s'écroulant sur son lit, sa main rencontra le miroir sous son oreiller. Il avait terriblement envie de parler à Albus, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait encore rien lui dire.

Plus qu'un jour et deux nuits. Plus qu'un jour, et il pourrait tout lui raconter.

 

**Vendredi**

Scène 87 – Draco

A peine quelques heures après s'être endormi, Draco se réveilla. Le jour ne s'était pas encore totalement levé et la chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité grise. L'averse s'était calmée, mais il pouvait encore entendre le tintement des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans son torse. Il ne put empêcher ses muscles de se contracter. Pour ne pas laisser la souffrance l'emporter, il se retourna et fouilla à l'aveugle dans la table de chevet pour en extraire une potion qu'il but rapidement. Il posa ensuite la fiole vide et se laissa aller contre les oreillers en soupirant.

Il se donna quelques secondes pour sentir l'antidouleur faire effet, calmer sa respiration et détendre son corps. Puis il se redressa dans le lit et repoussa la couverture, passant ses jambes au bord du matelas pour poser les pieds sur le parquet. Il prit une grande inspiration, les mains sur le lit, puis se leva, autorisant enfin la journée à commencer.

Comme tous les matins, et cela peu importe où il se trouvait, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta l'épais rideau pour regarder dehors. Le ciel était assombri de lourds nuages, ralentissant le lever du jour.

Une voiture traversa la place, arrosant le trottoir d'une vague d'eau en roulant dans une flaque. Un piéton protégé d'un parapluie noir longeait les maisons d'en face d'un pas pressé et en croisa un autre qui promenait un grand chien. L'atmosphère était d'un calme morne, si différente de la vue qu'il avait depuis sa chambre dans sa maison de Trowbridge. Les jours de pluie, les arbres apportaient la couleur que le ciel peinait à découvrir, leurs lourdes branches immobiles et imperturbables malgré le vent.

Il aimait Grimmauld à cause de ses souvenirs, étroitement attachés à cette maison pourtant triste. Mais il n'aimait pas cette ambiance grise, ces rues tristes et ces habitants dont la mélancolie était contagieuse. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à Trowbridge, dans sa forteresse d'arbres et de ciel. Rien d'autre que la pluie.

Draco se détourna de la fenêtre en laissant le rideau se refermer et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain, ignorant son pâle reflet dans le miroir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre pour enfiler un pantalon puis quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Il s'approcha de la cage d'escalier, plongea son regard dans l'obscurité des étages d'en-dessous, puis leva le visage vers le haut. Il y avait de la lumière.

Draco gravit les escaliers, ses pieds nus se souvenant des endroits à éviter pour ne pas faire grincer les marches, et atteignit l'étage des chambres de Regulus et Sirius. La porte de celle de ce dernier était ouverte, laissant apparaître un carré de lumière sur le plancher du couloir. Il s'en approcha pour voir Harry, installé par terre dos à lui, fouiller dans la cachette qu'il pensait être le seul à connaître.

Une latte du parquet sous un tapis pouvait être soulevée pour révéler la petite ouverture d'un long coffre. Harry y conservait les souvenirs que personne ne devait voir. Les photographies et les lettres de Draco remplissaient une bonne partie de la cachette, mais il savait qu'Harry y avait déposé certaines choses qui appartenaient à ses parents, à Severus, ou encore à Sirius, et qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

Il fut douloureux pour Draco de réaliser qu'il avait été enfermé dans une boîte pendant quatorze ans.

En s'approchant d'Harry, sa main glissant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il sut qu'il l'avait entendu car son dos se tendit sous son t-shirt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie prise par Astoria qu'il avait récupérée dans son bureau à Trowbridge, puis s'accroupit derrière Harry. Un de ses genoux craqua, assourdissant dans le silence. Il passa son bras autour de lui, déposant la photo au-dessus de celles qu'Harry tenait entre ses mains, puis posa son menton sur son épaule.

Il put l'entendre et le sentir prendre une inspiration rapide, puis il le vit poser les autres photographies par terre pour ne garder que celle qu'il venait de lui donner.

Scorpius n'avait que quelques jours, son visage était encore légèrement fripé malgré son air détendu par le sommeil. Draco arborait la même expression, dormant plus lourdement que jamais, n'étant absolument pas perturbé par la lumière vive qui devait traverser ses paupières, son fils étendu sur son torse.

La main d'Harry se mit à trembler légèrement, et Draco passa ses deux bras autour de sa cage thoracique, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure sous ses doigts. Malgré ses genoux coincés entre Harry et lui, il s'approcha un peu plus et tourna le visage pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

« C'est aussi de ma faute… » Souffla-t-il, exprimant enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire quelques heures plus tôt. « Mais ne me laisse plus partir. » Ordonna-t-il, souhaitant offrir à Harry la possibilité de faire table rase du passé, d'envisager un avenir qui ne serait pas alourdi par cette culpabilité qui devait le ronger de l'intérieur.

Harry essaya de tourner la tête vers lui, mais le visage de Draco était trop proche pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que poser sa joue contre son front.

« Sinon je te tue … » Ajouta-t-il doucement, provoquant un rire étranglé chez Harry qui fit sursauter son corps. « Lentement, mais sûrement … ça te donnera une raison de pleurer … » Termina-t-il en sentant une larme toucher son front.

« Sadique … » Murmura Harry après un reniflement.

 

Scène 88 – Harry

Harry laissa Astoria entrer dans la maison et vit Scorpius se précipiter vers sa mère pour cacher son visage contre elle, l'encerclant de ses bras.

« Bonjour mon petit prince. » L'entendit-elle dire alors qu'il refermait la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en pyjama ? »

Scorpius marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais qu'il put facilement imaginer en entendant la réponse de la Sorcière.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Elle baissa la tête pour lui embrasser les cheveux.

Une désagréable jalousie ceint le cœur d'Harry de ses doigts glacés. Scorpius avait été morose et collé à Draco depuis son réveil et lui avait à peine adressé un regard. La seule explication à son comportement qu'il avait pu trouver avait été qu'il ait entendu ce que Draco lui avait raconté la veille. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son fils. Il se détestait aussi.

Il avait alors proposé à Scorpius de faire venir Astoria, et ce fut le seul moment où leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Monsieur Potter. » Le salua la sorcière avec un petit sourire en tournant le visage vers lui.

« Appelle-moi Harry. » Demanda-t-il en forçant son visage à se décontracter, lui tendant la main.

« Alors appelle-moi Astoria. » Répondit-elle en la lui serrant après avoir lâché Scorpius.

« Draco est dans la cuisine, si tu veux. » Dit-il en désignant le couloir qui y menait. « Je dois sortir. » Ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question silencieuse qu'il lut dans ses yeux bruns.

« D'accord. Alors bonne journée Harry. » Sourit-elle facilement. Scorpius l'entraina vers la cuisine, sa main encerclant le poignet de sa mère qui se laissa faire en riant.

« Scorpius. » Interpella Harry, faisant se retourner son fils qui le regarda avec un air incertain. Astoria leur jeta tour à tour un coup d'œil, puis poussa un peu le petit blond dans sa direction avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour ex-mari ! Toujours pas mort ? » L'entendit-il saluer Draco. Il aurait pu rire ou être horrifié par sa remarque, mais il était trop occupé à observer l'expression hésitante de son fils qui finit par revenir vers lui.

Harry s'accroupit devant lui, notant son regard tremblant et fuyant, ses lèvres serrées. Il l'attira contre lui malgré sa raideur et ses bras ballants.

« Je suis désolé … » Dit-il d'une voix ferme mais douce. « Je vous ai fait du mal à tous les deux. » Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sente les bras de son fils entourer timidement ses côtes. Il l'entendit soupirer puis poser sa tête sur son épaule, comme s'il abandonnait une lutte intérieure.

« Je t'aime Scorpius, comme j'aime James, Albus et Lily. » Ajouta-t-il la joue contre son crâne. Les doigts de Scorpius s'accrochèrent à son pull, et il put enfin sourire un peu. Il l'éloigna doucement de lui. Ses yeux étaient brillants et son expression était un peu perdue, mais il était adorable avec ses mèches blondes dans tous les sens et le col de son pyjama qui dépassait de son pull.

« Je ne vous ferai plus souffrir. Promis. » Déclara-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et le vit hocher la tête.

« Prends soin de ton père. » Sourit-il en guise d'au revoir.

« D'accord. » Répondit Scorpius dans un murmure. « Fais attention. » Ajouta-t-il avec un bref sourire avant de se détourner de lui et de courir vers la cuisine.

Harry se redressa, le cœur plus léger.

 

Scène 89 – Harry et Ron

Ron avait le front posé sur une pile de parchemins sur son bureau, grommelant entre ses dents. Harry fixait son mug de thé avec fatigue. Ses nuits étaient très courtes depuis trop de temps, ses yeux brûlaient et il sentait qu'il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités. Son esprit lui paraissait dispersé, hébété, alors que son corps était lourd et tendu.

« Je déteste cette affaire, je déteste Bailey, Maxwell me les brise et Bill a intérêt à se calmer sinon il va se prendre mon point dans la figure. »

Harry eut une grimace compatissante, son cœur se serrant en entendant le prénom de son beau-frère.

« Maxwell ? » Demanda-t-il pour penser à autre chose.

« Il en est à un rythme de deux hiboux par jour. Je te jure, la prochaine fois qu'il m'envoie une lettre me demandant où en est l'affaire, je séquestre sa chouette. » Grinça Ron avant de relever la tête. Il ne s'était pas rasé et une courte barbe rousse couvrait une partie de son visage. Il la frotta avec ennui.

« Tu lui réponds ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais avec Hobbs, Davis et Ginny en cavale, je vais devoir finir par l'engager, je commence à manquer d'hommes. » Soupira-t-il.

« Des nouvelles de la rune sur la baguette de Draco ? » Demanda ensuite Harry, ayant confié celle-ci à son meilleur ami la veille lorsque celui-ci était venu à Grimmauld.

Ron haussa les épaules, signifiant que c'était aussi une voie sans issue, puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Dit le Chef de Section d'une voix forte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sparrow.

« On nous signale plusieurs disparitions suspectes, Chef. » Annonça rapidement l'Auror, une étrange expression paniquée sur le visage. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui restait immobile, puis le vit se lever précipitamment de son siège pour se diriger vers le bureau commun de ses équipes. Il le suivit.

« On a déjà monté la carte. » Déclara Sparrow en désignant du menton le mur en face d'eux. Un bureau avait été décalé et une carte de la Grande Bretagne avait été collée un peu de travers. Harry crut voir des fléchettes de toutes les couleurs plantées à certains endroits.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé tout de suite ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix horrifiée en les comptant intérieurement.

« C'est la Section d'Anderson qui a reçu le signalement de ces disparitions" répondit l'Auror de sa voix caverneuse. « Mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être lié à notre enquête. » Il prit un paquet de parchemins désordonnés sur son bureau en passant à côté et le tendit à son chef. Harry ne le vit que du coin de l'œil, trop occupé à fixer la carte avec panique. Plymouth, Canterbury, Londres, Bristol, Oxford, Cambridge, Leicester, Nottingham, Glasgow, Édimbourg, et même un coin perdu dans les Highlands. Une quinzaine de fléchettes désignaient chaque disparition, dont plusieurs autour de Londres.

« Ce sont pour la plupart des personnes liées à la guerre. D'anciens Serpentards, des petites frappes qui avaient profité de la montée de Voldemort pour voler et extorquer d'autres Sorciers. Beaucoup ont leur baguette surveillée par le Ministère. » Expliqua rapidement Sparrow à Ron, dont le visage pâlissait progressivement en parcourant les parchemins du regard. « C'est pour ça que leur nom m'a vite dit quelque chose. Mais la liste est sans doute incomplète. » Rares étaient les Sorciers de ce genre qui avaient des personnes assez proches pour remarquer leur disparition.

« Vous avez noté un mode opératoire commun ? » Demanda Harry en regardant enfin Sparrow. L'Auror avait le visage grave, fatigué, mais son regard était vif et impliqué.

« Certains se sont simplement volatilisés. Les enchantements qui protégeaient sans doute les lieux d'habitations des autres ont été détruits. Il s'agit donc d'un groupe assez puissant pour les briser. Même les enchantements de repousse-moldu ont été – »

« Draco. » L'interrompit Harry d'une voix blanche, se retournant brutalement, une terreur dévastatrice s'enfonçant dans son estomac. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Ron, la panique le portant jusqu'à sa cheminée où il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, faisant tomber le bocal dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Tout le monde à Grimmauld. Maintenant ! » Entendit-il crier avant de disparaître.

Lorsque la cheminée de son salon le cracha sur le tapis, Harry fut immédiatement conscient de la pression qu'une force extérieure exerçait sur les protections de la maison. Le bouclier n'allait pas tarder à céder. Il se redressa rapidement pour sortir de la pièce déserte.

« DRACO ! » Cria-t-il dans le couloir, s'arrêtant une seconde à côté de la cuisine pour constater qu'elle était elle-aussi vide.

« En haut ! » Entendit-il au-dessus de sa tête, et il grimpa aussitôt les marches deux à deux. La force qu'il mettait dans ses bras pour s'aider à monter plus vite faisait grincer et trembler la vieille rampe. Il retrouva les trois Malfoy au 2ème étage, chacun leur baguette à la main. Scorpius avait une expression mêlant terreur et détermination, à moitié caché derrière son père.

« Transplane Scorpius à Trowbridge. » Dit-il à Draco qui hocha rapidement la tête. « Astoria. » Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. La Sorcière s'approcha pour lui attraper le poignet, ne pouvant transplaner depuis l'intérieur de Grimmauld.

Draco et Scorpius disparurent, et Harry tendit l'oreille quelques secondes. Des personnes hurlaient dans la rue. Le bouclier était sur le point de céder.

Il se concentra sur son propre corps et sur sa charge et transplana dans un craquement qui lui déchira presque les tympans. Il tituba à l'atterrissage puis suivit Astoria qui se précipitait déjà dans le jardin. Draco et Scorpius les y attendaient, le visage pâle et le regard fixe. Leur fils était essoufflé, terrorisé, alors que son père affichait un mélange de colère et d'abattement.

« Je dois y retourner. » Dit rapidement Harry. Draco hocha brièvement la tête.

« Fais un carnage. » Demanda-t-il, et Harry se put empêcher un rire étranglé de sortir de sa bouche. Il se détourna d'eux et sortit du jardin, transplanant alors qu'il courrait.

Le Square Grimmauld était en plein chaos. Les protections de la maison tenaient toujours, les hommes de Ron ayant interrompu le petit groupe de Sorciers encapuchonnés qui avait tenté de les détruire. Mais Harry était conscient d'un autre champ magique, une onde pulsant à travers lui qui provenait d'un artéfact protégé par deux Aurors au centre du combat qui s'était engagé. L'outil de bronze dans lequel tournoyait une sphère magique argentée provoquait des perturbations dans son environnement immédiat et empêchait quiconque de quitter l'endroit en transplanant. Lorsque l'artéfact était actif, il était possible d'arriver sur les lieux, mais impossible d'en repartir.

Pris au piège sur le square, les individus encapuchonnés, leurs visages rendus indéchiffrables par un sort d'anonymat qui les plongeaient dans l'ombre, tentaient d'atteindre l'artéfact tout en se défendant contre les Aurors qui apparaissaient en nombre.

Harry allait se mêler à la bataille quand une couleur attira son œil. Une mèche de cheveux roux dépassait de la capuche d'une des personnes qui attaquaient l'objet magique, sa baguette foudroyant le bouclier que les deux Aurors qui le protégeaient avaient levé devant eux. Sans réfléchir, Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle. L'image des sorts de Ron glissant sur Smith sans l'atteindre s'imposa à son esprit.

« Infestus Impervius ! » Le sort d'imperméabilité qui tapissait la cape de sa femme se dissipa, et celle-ci sembla tourner le visage vers lui, même s'il était toujours incapable de le voir. Le rugissement de fureur qu'elle lâcha en l'attaquant lui confirma néanmoins son identité.

Harry contra d'un bref mouvement de poignet qui produisit un éphémère champ de protection autour de lui, incapable de penser, totalement concentré sur le fait que Ginny était là et qu'il devait à tout prix l'arrêter.

« Incarcerus ! » Cria-t-il alors, son bras se contractant pour contrer le recul dans sa baguette alors que d'énormes chaînes se matérialisaient, filant vers Ginny qui tenta de les esquiver sans succès. Ses sens aiguisés lui permirent de sentir un sort filer dans sa direction, et il eut justement le temps de protéger son côté droit avant l'impact. Il encaissa le choc, le sort n'ayant été qu'en partie absorbé, et il sentit un picotement sur son flanc.

Pendant que Ginny se débattait contre les chaînes qui terminèrent de l'encercler, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, Harry conjura un puissant sort d'expulsion vers celui qui l'avait attaqué de côté. Il réussit à l'atteindre, l'individu s'écroulant une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il repéra alors Ron qui se battait de l'autre côté de la place.

Il fut tenté de le rejoindre, mais d'autres assaillants se rapprochaient de Ginny et il tenta de les emprisonner à leur tour, oubliant le sort d'imperméabilité à la magie qui couvrait leur robe noire. N'ayant pas le temps de s'en prendre à eux assez vite avant qu'ils ne délivrent Ginny, il jeta sur elle un sort de bulle d'éviction qui expulsa les trois individus qui tentaient de l'approcher. Lui-même se mit à courir dans sa direction, évitant par hasard et de justesse des sorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Au centre du chaos, l'artéfact explosa, libérant une dernière vague magique à travers la place. Ceux qui avaient attaqué Grimmauld transplanèrent aussitôt, au moment où Harry atteignait sa femme qui se débattait contre ses liens en rugissant. Il élimina la bulle qu'il venait de créer sur elle et fit disparaître le masque d'ombre sur son visage.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

 

Scène 90 – Harry et Ron

Harry n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il avait pourtant tellement de choses à dire, tellement de colère, d'incompréhension et de tristesse à envoyer à la figure de sa femme qui tentait encore, telle une bête sauvage, de s'extraire des liens qui la maintenaient sur la chaise de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ron n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Comme lui, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, le poing serré autour de sa baguette à fixer sa sœur dont la furie déformait le visage. Ginny était en larmes, mais ses pleurs étaient dus à la rage d'avoir été attrapée, d'avoir échoué.

« Il y a quelques chose de bizarre. » Marmonna Sparrow derrière lui. L'Inspecteur-Auror avait été blessé au visage pendant l'attaque, mais il les avait rejoints à peine sorti de l'infirmerie. La propre blessure d'Harry sur son flanc ne saignait déjà plus, il avait donc préféré rester avec Ron le temps du transport de sa femme jusqu'au Ministère.

« Je trouve aussi… » Répondit Harry à voix basse. Sa femme n'était pas folle. Elle pouvait être excessive, colérique, et la guerre avait désinhibé ses instincts violents comme pour la plupart des combattants de la guerre, mais elle n'était pas cette créature hystérique ressemblant à une Vélane en furie, incapable de communiquer, se débattant tellement que les liens s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

Harry avait l'impression d'être sourd. Tout ce qu'il enregistrait était cette douleur et cette colère qui se dégageait de sa femme et qu'il avait mérité. Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'en prenait. C'était à Draco.

« Excidit. » Prononça soudainement Ron à côté de lui, pointant sa baguette vers sa sœur avec un visage pâle. Les manches de Ginny furent découpées au niveau des épaules, glissant jusqu'à ses poignets, révélant la peau blanche de ses bras et une marque rouge sur son épaule.

Sparrow, Ron et Harry prirent une courte inspiration surprise.

« Sparrow, allez me chercher Mellowen. » Demanda le Chef de Section alors qu'Harry approchait d'un pas vers sa femme, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la rune gravée dans sa peau.

 

Scène 91 – Julian

Il n'était pas encore midi mais Julian avait faim depuis plus d'une heure. Il était le genre de personnes qui était incapable de prendre un petit déjeuner le matin et qui patientait douloureusement jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner pour enfin manger. Il passait donc ses matinées à boire du café trop fort et à travailler fébrilement. Ce matin-là n'avait pas fait exception, si ce n'était qu'il avait accepté de boire le thé fade proposé par une vieille sorcière qui lui avait demandé de la débarrasser d'un Poeltergeist qui hantait son grenier.

Lorsque Julian était monté à l'échelle menant sous le toit, chose que la mamie n'avait pas dû faire depuis bien longtemps, il avait simplement refermé et scellé la lucarne par laquelle des chats sauvages devaient se faufiler la nuit, à en juger l'état du vieux fauteuil qui trônait là et de l'odeur d'urine de félin. Il avait nettoyé l'endroit de quelques coups de baguette, avait marché en long en large et en travers du grenier pendant dix minutes pour lui faire croire qu'il travaillait, avait marmonné les paroles d'une chanson Sorcière à la mode et avait tapé le sol du talon plusieurs fois.

Puis il était redescendu, promettant à la vieille sorcière qu'elle ne serait plus embêtée. Il ne comptait le dire à personne, mais il ne lui avait même pas facturé le déplacement.

Le vendredi, il déjeunait avec Vallen. Homme d'habitudes, Julian arriva à onze heures et cinquante-quatre minutes précisément devant sa boutique d'Oxford, située dans une petite rue moldue derrière l'église St-Giles, près des artères principales de la ville. La devanture s'accordait avec le reste de la ruelle, avec ses pierres grises et sa vitrine cerclée de bois. Rien n'annonçait qu'il s'agissait d'un salon de tatouage, il n'y avait que l'énigmatique phrase « Non ignara mali, miseris succurrere disco » en lettres gothiques sur la vitre, signifiant « Connaissant le malheur, j'ai appris à secourir les malheureux ». Julian n'avait jamais osé demander pourquoi Vallen avait choisi cette locution, mais il avait une bonne idée de la raison.

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra pour tirer le rideau pourpre qui obstruait l'entrée et la vitrine, juste assez pour pouvoir entrer dans le salon. Le comptoir, un long bar sculpté de feuilles et de fleurs mystiques, était désert. Plissant les yeux à cause de la semi-obscurité, Julian sortit doucement sa baguette de la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Vallen ? » Appela-t-il.

« Je suis là ! » Répondit une voix identique à celle du tatoueur, mais avec un tel accent russe que Julian souffla aussitôt, baissant sa baguette.

« Je t'ai reconnu Viktor. » Grogna-t-il à l'intention du jumeau de Vallen qui se mit à rire bêtement. Le briseur de sorts longea le bar pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'endroit où les clients se faisaient tatouer. « Si tu parlais plus souvent Anglais, ça marcherait mieux. » Ajouta-t-il en entrant.

Il tourna la tête pour voir les deux frères, absolument identiques, lui sourire. Tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas, ne bougeaient pas, et n'affichaient aucune expression particulière, il était impossible de les différencier. Mais là où Vallen était calme et patient, Viktor était agaçant et susceptible. Le premier parlait un anglais courant, l'autre faisait toujours rouler les consonnes sur sa langue et contre son palais. Julian adorait l'un alors que l'autre lui sortait par les yeux.

« Tu m'as encore l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. » Ricana Viktor, tranquillement installé dans un petit fauteuil qui ne paraissait pas du tout adapté à son immense corps.

« Il a faim. » Répondit simplement Vallen, appuyé contre la table sur laquelle ses clients s'allongeaient pour être tatoués.

« Je suppose que tu manges avec nous ? » Grogna Julian sans aucune crainte de froisser Viktor tant leur mésentente était ancienne.

« J'ai fait exprès de venir un vendredi. » Rétorqua Viktor avant de rire du soupir énervé de Julian. « Tu rends les choses trop faciles. » Ajouta-t-il.

Un _crac_ de transplanage les fit sursauter, provenant de l'entrée.

« Un client à cette heure-ci ? » S'étonna Julian alors que Vallen le contournait pour ouvrir la porte. Le briseur de sorts se pencha pour pouvoir voir qui était entré.

« Bonjour Inspecteur-Auror Sparrow. » Salua calmement Vallen.

« Monsieur Yantar. » Répondit rapidement l'Auror. « Monsieur Mellowen. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton soulagé, ayant sans doute vu son visage. « Nous avons besoin de votre expertise pour une rune. »

Julian haussa les sourcils de surprise. Vallen se mit de profil pour le laisser passer et il retourna dans l'entrée pour voir l'inquiétant Auror.

« Une rune ? Sur quel support ? Et quel effet ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Le Ministère l'appelait très rarement à l'aide, et encore moins souvent depuis qu'il avait augmenté ses tarifs pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il n'aimait pas travailler avec eux, ils étaient trop pressés, brouillons, et n'admettaient jamais leurs propres erreurs. Il préférait qu'ils se dirigent vers des gens comme Weasley ou Desmond.

« C'est un peu urgent, je vous expliquerai en route. » Répondit gravement Sparrow.

« C'est toujours urgent avec vous … » Grommela Julian en s'approchant tout de même de l'Auror. Au moins, s'il y allait, il n'avait pas à déjeuner avec Viktor.

« On se voit chez Lysander ce soir ! » Le salua ce dernier, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Il tourna la tête avec un regard assassin qui ne croisa que l'expression désolée et le petit sourire de Vallen. Il regarda à nouveau vers l'Auror qui lui tendait le bras et posa sa main dessus.

« Vous vous doutez que ça va vous coûter très ch – »

Ils disparurent.

 

Scène 92 – Harry, Ron, et Julian

Sparrow avait mis plus d'une heure à trouver Mellowen, et les nerfs de tout le monde avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Après les premières vingt minutes d'attente à écouter Ginny hurler et se débattre, Harry était sorti pour envoyer un message à Draco. Il n'était revenu dans la salle d'interrogatoire que pour soutenir Ron. Il aurait aimé être n'importe où plutôt que là, à voir la folie dans les yeux de sa femme.

Lorsque Mellowen entra dans la pièce, Ron et Harry se levèrent comme un seul homme, prêts à en finir avec cette horreur. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis que Sparrow était parti et Ron dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour saluer l'expert.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer Ginny avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur. Son regard trouva aussitôt la rune sanguinolente sur son bras et il fronça les sourcils avec dégoût.

« Si vous voulez que je m'en approche, il va falloir la maîtriser. » Dit-il, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Harry aurait pu le trouver comique si sa femme n'était pas en train de crier de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce petit homme menu au visage à la fois enfantin et sarcastique, qui se tenait comme une personne importante prête à passer à l'action.

Ron soupira et pétrifia Ginny sur sa chaise. Mellowen hocha la tête puis souffla doucement avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il l'observa un instant comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger, puis se pencha sur son épaule. Harry détourna le regard des yeux furibonds de Ginny et se concentra sur Mellowen.

Celui-ci se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de sa femme et il put voir son profil grimacer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

« La rune de la vengeance. » Répondit calmement Mellowen. « Elle a été dessinée de façon progressive. D'abord la colère, » il sembla désigner une courbe dans le dessin. « puis la fureur, » son doigt barra le premier trait en en suivant un autre. « la fureur, la rage, et enfin la vengeance. » Expliqua-t-il. « Encore un trait, et la rune devenait celle de la haine. »

Il tourna le regard vers eux. Son visage avait perdu toute ironie. Il était complètement sérieux, si bien qu'ils ne comprirent pas sa requête.

« Vous avez un poignard ? »

« Pour quoi faire ?! » S'exclama Ron.

Mellowen cligna des yeux comme si la question n'avait pu être plus bête, puis haussa les épaules.

« Soit je modifie la rune, soit on lui coupe le bras, c'est vous qui voyez. »

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, Harry ne pouvait supporter qu'on entaille encore quoi que ce soit sur le bras de Ginny. Sa femme semblait avoir été manipulée et sa propre colère se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'effacer ? »

« Non, sinon vous vous doutez bien que je l'aurais déjà fait. » Souffla Mellowen avec insolence. Il se redressa pour leur faire face. « Imaginez une rune tracée avec du sable. Vous pouvez le disperser pour l'effacer. » Expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à des enfants. Harry eut soudainement envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. « Une rune ne peut être complétée que de la façon dont elle a été commencée. Gravée dans le bois, dessinée à la craie, tracée avec une baguette, ou tailladée dans un bras pour votre femme. La craie aurait pu être effacée, et on peut dissiper une rune dessinée avec une baguette, mais même si les plaies se refermaient, il resterait une cicatrice. Et cette cicatrice serait toujours la rune de la vengeance. Le seul moyen – »

Le ventre de Mellowen gargouilla audiblement, et il posa une main sur son estomac avec une grimace gênée.

« Désolé. Je disais que le seul moyen de supprimer l'effet d'une rune qu'on ne peut pas effacer est de la modifier. »

« En quoi pouvez-vous la modifier ? » Demanda alors Harry.

Mellowen se tourna à nouveau vers la rune pour réfléchir, ses yeux passant d'une courbe à une autre.

« Haine, enfer, désolation, harpie … » Murmura-t-il à toute vitesse, et Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages dans son cerveau. « Colère devient torrent, fureur devient tempête, rage, dragon, sauvage, éclair … éclair ou … éclipse … ? » Termina-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il tourna le regard vers eux.

« Pourquoi pas éclair ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement celui-ci, qui se doutait que Ginny n'aimerait pas vivre avec la rune de l'éclair sur son bras.

« Alors éclipse. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fera ? » Questionna Ron en décroisant les bras.

Mellowen haussa les épaules.

« A priori, rien. C'est une rune chargée parce qu'on a longtemps cru que les éclipses annonçaient la fin du monde, mais finalement ce n'est qu'un astre qui passe devant un autre … » Murmura l'expert.

« Vous n'avez rien de plus sûr qu'un « a priori » ? » Grinça Harry.

« Si. Lui couper le bras. » Répondit Mellowen avec un regard noir dans sa direction. Harry serra les dents, furieux, mais Ron l'empêcha de répondre.

« Ca suffit. Allez-y, faites l'éclipse. » Souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans sa robe, derrière son dos, pour en sortir un poignard qui scintilla dans la lumière jaunâtre de la pièce. Il s'avança vers Mellowen et le lui tendit par la garde.

« Merci. Ca va me demander plusieurs traits … » Il eut une légère grimace et se pencha un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil au visage de Ginny. « Désolé Madame Potter. » Celle-ci le foudroya du regard.

Regarder Mellowen travailler était à la fois fascinant et dérangeant. Même s'il n'enfonçait pas profondément la lame du poignard dans la peau de sa femme, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle et de crisper les poings. Il vit le Briseur de sorts terminer une boucle, barrer une ligne d'un trait ondulant, souligner une forme et allonger une courbe pour en faire un demi-cercle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la rune était brouillée de sang et des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Ginny.

Weasley récupéra le poignard des mains de Mellowen et ce dernier nettoya la plaie d'un coup de baguette. Il étudia son travail puis hocha doucement la tête.

« Ok, c'est bon. » Dit-il brièvement avant de s'éloigner de Ginny pour revenir vers eux. Harry leva sa baguette et pria Merlin que Mellowen n'ait pas aggravé le cas de sa femme. Il leva le Petrificus Totalus.


	21. Chapter 21

Scène 93 – Ginny

Le brouillard se leva soudainement. Plus que le brusque silence dans sa tête et autour d'elle, ce fut la douleur dans ses membres, sur son épaule, ses poignets et ses chevilles qui la surprirent. Ginny s'entendit gémir, le son résonnant autour d'elle. Elle essaya de porter une main à son épaule pour comprendre d'où venait sa douleur, mais son geste lui envoya une décharge de souffrance dans les poignets.

« Ginny ? » L'interpella une voix qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Ron. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la lumière l'agressant aussitôt. Sa vision floue lui permit uniquement de voir trois silhouettes un peu plus loin, dont une portant les couleurs caractéristiques de son frère. Une autre avait l'allure d'Harry. Elle déglutit. Sa gorge était en feu.

« Ron ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Elle réessaya de bouger, mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses membres, elle put voir qu'ils étaient immobilisés. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine panique, relevant le visage dans la direction de son frère.

Sa vision s'aiguisa, lui permettant de reconnaître ses traits, son air anxieux et soulagé à la fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Elle serra la mâchoire. Malgré sa confusion, elle n'avait pas oublié sa trahison.

Ginny essaya de comprendre ce qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle se souvenait de Joe qui faisait les cent pas dans son appartement sans réellement l'écouter lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite. Elle se rappelait être allée entraîner son équipe et de son agacement à la voir incapable d'exécuter correctement ce qu'elle demandait. Elle revoyait l'expression patiente d'Hermione, son salon dévasté, le visage las et coupable d'Harry, sa mère qui tentait de l'apaiser. Des bribes de conversations incohérentes lui revinrent, des flashs d'images indistinctes. Un bric-à-brac d'objets magiques, une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des personnes dont elle ignorait le nom.

Mais elle se souvenait surtout du visage de Malfoy à la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier et de sa propre rage.

« Est-ce que la rune peut provoquer une manipulation mentale, comme l'Imperium ? » Demanda son frère à la troisième personne.

« Pas que je sache, non. Je n'avais jamais vu cette rune utilisée directement sur une personne mais je pense plutôt qu'elle exacerbe un sentiment existant, détruisant l'inhibition et rendant son porteur incapable de se contrôler. » Répondit tranquillement l'autre sorcier. Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » S'exclama-t-elle malgré sa gorge abîmée.

 

Scène 94 – Julian

Julian sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, une main sur l'estomac. Il avait trop faim pour réfléchir et ne devait son succès précédent qu'à sa conscience professionnelle. De plus, rater une rune sur Ginevra Potter lui aurait fait une mauvaise publicité.

En marchant le long du couloir d'un des sous-sols du Ministère, précédé par l'Auror Sparrow, Julian ne pouvait néanmoins pas empêcher un certain malaise de s'agiter tel un serpent dans ses entrailles. Il était dangereux de tracer des runes sur le corps humains, et d'autant plus sur le corps des sorciers, car leur effet pouvait être différent de celui qu'elles produisaient lorsqu'elles étaient posées sur le sol ou des objets inanimés. La magie contenue dans le corps et le sang des Sorciers renforçait leur efficacité et la rune pouvait donc jouer sur tous les plans : physiques, psychologiques, magiques, que la rune soit active ou passive.

Lorsqu'il travaillait avec Vallen sur les motifs de tatouages que ce dernier pouvait développer, ils s'en tenaient strictement aux runes positives et le plus souvent passives, comme la protection, le calme, la nature dans son état le plus inoffensif. Le plus complexe qu'ils aient créé ensemble était celui qui se trouvait dans la main de Vallen. Cette rune double lui permettait, à l'instar d'une baguette, de focaliser sa magie sur un point depuis lequel il pouvait la projeter. Pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le Ministère, Vallen leur soumettait tous ses motifs avant de les proposer à ses clients, sauf celui-là. Il n'avait jamais eu de retour particulier ni même d'accord écrit pour les utiliser, seulement la visite régulière de quelques Sorciers de la Régulation Magique, qui pointaient le bout de leur nez de façon impromptue dans son salon.

Ce qui les dérangeait sans doute le plus n'étaient pas les runes utilisées, mais plutôt l'encre qui servait à son tracé. Le procédé de récolte de la magie du client en effrayait plus d'un. Celui-ci devait concentrer le maximum de sa puissance dans un appareil qui s'efforçait de lui donner un état liquide. Vallen la mélangeait ensuite avec une potion incolore qui lui permettait de la manipuler plus facilement.

Lorsqu'il avait débuté, le sorcier Russe avait distillé sa propre magie à partir de son sang. Tous ses propres tatouages avaient été tracés à l'aide de cette encre d'abord rouge qui s'effaçait progressivement, la magie contenue dedans se fixant sous sa peau. En découvrant ce procédé, le Ministère lui en avait interdit l'utilisation. La magie du sang, même utilisée de façon inoffensive, faisait toujours partie des tabous sorciers.

Sparrow appuya sur un bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Julian consulta sa montre. Il était trop tard pour rejoindre les jumeaux, et il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de déjeuner avec Viktor. Avec un peu de chance, Lysander n'avait peut-être pas encore mangé.

Les portes de l'ascenseur grincèrent en s'ouvrant sur un Auror que Julian reconnut comme étant celui qui l'avait amené devant Weasley lorsqu'on lui avait fait prendre du Véritasérum.

« Ah, Alistair, pas trop tôt. » Grogna Sparrow à son encontre. Le jeune Auror eut une grimace contrite. « Va relever Johns. »

« Oui Chef. » Répondit le prénommé Alistair, ne jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil à Julian avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Sparrow se tourna alors vers lui.

« Je vous laisse remonter tout seul. Merci pour votre aide. »

« Ce n'était pas gratuit. » Sourit sournoisement Julian avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il ne vit donc pas Sparrow lever les yeux au ciel alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Il appuya sur le bouton qui le ramènerait au rez-de-chaussée où il pourrait emprunter une des cheminées pour sortir, puis se retourna pour s'appuyer au fond de la cage de fer.

Outre la dangerosité de la rune sur Ginevra Weasley, ce qui était réellement inquiétant c'était qu'elle n'avait pas dû la tracer elle-même. S'agissait-il toujours de la même affaire ? Avait-elle été impliquée dans la tentative d'assassinat sur Malfoy ?

Le ventre de Julian grogna à nouveau et son propriétaire soupira alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en marche. Il n'avait pas envie d'être plus impliqué qu'il ne l'était dans cette histoire.

Un brusque choc le fit sursauter et se coller à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Julian regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. L'engin s'était arrêté. Puis il sembla bondir en avant, le projetant sur le sol métallique, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

Il s'aida de ses mains pour se mettre à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fut soudainement conscient d'une force magique autour de lui. Un champ malsain, sombre, corrompu tentait de prendre le contrôle de l'ascenseur qui fit un brutal saut en arrière. La vitesse et la force du choc l'expulsèrent contre la paroi, son crâne rencontrant le métal et le foudroyant de douleur. Il glissa contre le mur, ses mains tentant convulsivement de trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.

L'ascenseur se mit alors à le ballotter dans tous les sens, projetant son corps contre les parois, le sol et le plafond sans qu'il puisse se protéger plus qu'en serrant ses bras autour de sa tête. Il entendit et sentit son bras gauche se briser, et sa mâchoire se desserra alors qu'il criait de douleur, puis il retomba lourdement sur le plancher métallique de l'ascenseur avec un gémissement. La panique faisait affluer le sang dans sa tête qui s'écoulait ensuite par son nez et la plaie qu'il avait sur le cuir chevelu. Écroulé comme il l'était, immobilisé par la souffrance, il ne pouvait pas attraper sa baguette.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse et refusant de mourir, Julian passa sa main droite, la moins habile, sous son nez puis dessina furieusement sur le sol. La terreur rendait sa vision floue, son bras tremblait et il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais il réussit à tracer la première rune qui lui vint à l'esprit, celle du cocon magique, avant que l'ascenseur n'entame une chute vertigineuse dans les profondeurs du Ministère.

 

Scène 96 – Harry et Draco

Harry referma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire avec un soupir, les mots de Ginny résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Brightwood était posté dans le couloir à côté d'un autre Auror, et il lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Une partie de son esprit lui intimait de le remercier pour la fois où avait tenté d'empêcher Smith d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de Draco, mais il n'en eut pas le courage.

Il plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les épaules basses et un sentiment d'impuissance et de découragement rendant sa respiration difficile. Son pas lent finit par l'amener au-delà du poste de contrôle et il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant de retirer ses lunettes pour passer une main sur son visage las.

Expliquer la situation à Ginny n'avait pas été aisé. Ron refusait de lui en dire trop, préférant attendre d'avoir l'autorisation de lui faire prendre du Véritasérum, mais cela n'avait pas empêché sa femme de cracher à la figure d'Harry que si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle s'en serait plutôt directement pris à lui. A ces mots, Ron avait préféré demander à son meilleur ami de sortir pour qu'il puisse poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

« Celui-là à l'air d'être en panne. » L'interpella le Sorcier au poste de contrôle derrière lui. « Prenez plutôt l'autre. » Lui conseilla-t-il alors qu'Harry se tournait vers lui.

« Merci. » Répondit-il avant d'appeler l'ascenseur de droite. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et ses mains dans ses poches.

Il traversa le Ministère comme dans un brouillard. Il était épuisé, confus, son cœur était malade de tout ce qui arrivait et qu'il savait avoir en partie provoqué. Son malaise intérieur était tel que la blessure sur son flanc n'était plus qu'une vague démangeaison. Il emprunta une cheminée pour se rendre à Grimmauld d'où il transplana directement à Trowbridge.

Une fine pluie froide tombait du ciel grisâtre et il faillit glisser dans la boue en ouvrant la grille qui protégeait le jardin. Il la referma derrière lui et utilisa les dalles disparates qui formaient un chemin vers la maison. Quelques lumières étaient allumées au rez-de-chaussée, illuminant les flaques d'eau et donnant un peu de chaleur à la chaumière.

Il ouvrit la porte rouge avec un soulagement coupable et laissa l'atmosphère lumineuse et l'odeur chaude d'un repas guérir un peu son cœur éreinté. Draco sortit du salon alors que la porte se refermait derrière Harry. Son esprit voulait lui sourire mais son visage en fut incapable. Draco lui-même n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement souriant, mais les émotions qui passaient par ses yeux étaient suffisantes pour indiquer à Harry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il n'avait pas à se forcer, personne ne lui en voudrait.

Le blond s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer, et Harry posa avec gratitude son front sur son épaule osseuse, ses bras encerclant sa taille. Il inspira son odeur, tentant de faire le tri dans ses pensées confuses.

Sans un mot, Draco l'entraina à l'étage pour le guider jusque dans sa salle de bain, le faisant s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire soutenue par des pattes de lion. Harry retira son pull et sa chemise, accepta la potion désinfectante proposée par Draco et se soigna lui-même, sous son regard attentif. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur le plancher, attendant en silence qu'Harry se décide à parler.

« Papa … ? » Murmura la voix de leur fils de l'autre côté de la porte close. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, et Harry pouvait l'imaginer l'oreille collée dessus, attendant sa réponse avec angoisse.

« Ça va Scorpius, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste une petite coupure. » Sourit-il, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils de la part de Draco qui fixait la longue entaille qui partait de son aisselle jusqu'à son bassin. Son pantalon était tâché d'un sang qui avait déjà séché.

« D'accord … Heu … » Hésita Scorpius. « J'attends dans le salon alors. »

« Ok. » Répondit Harry en baissant les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il tamponnait d'une gaze avec une grimace. « A tout de suite. »

« A tout de suite. » Répéta Scorpius avant de s'éloigner, ses pas descendant les escaliers.

« Une petite coupure … » Mima Draco en levant les yeux au ciel une fois que leur fils ne pouvait plus les entendre. Harry rit légèrement en reprenant une compresse sur laquelle il appliqua un peu de potion.

« J'ai vu pire. Une potion de cicatrisation et il n'y aura presque plus rien. »

Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce que Draco ne puisse plus attendre.

« Donc vous avez attrapé ta femme … ? » Demanda-t-il, le visage d'Harry se contractant dans une grimace, plus à cause de son cœur qui se serrait que de la douleur sur son flanc. La lettre qu'il avait rapidement envoyé à Draco avait été brève mais explicite. Il lui avait annoncé l'arrestation de Ginny et lui avait demandé de rester à Trowbridge.

« Oui … Quelqu'un lui a gravé une rune sur le bras qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'empêchait de réfléchir et l'obligeait à suivre un instinct vengeur. » Expliqua-t-il en nettoyant le bas de sa plaie.

Draco fronça les sourcils et décolla ses genoux du sol, les appuyant contre l'intérieur de ses coudes, les doigts entrelacés au-dessus de ses chevilles.

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, Ron l'interroge encore. » Ajouta-t-il, anticipant sa question.

« Et comment tu as su pour l'attaque ? Tu es revenu à peine quelques minutes après être parti de Grimmauld. »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui puis jeta la gaze dans le lavabo. Il prit la potion cicatrisante que Draco avait préparée et lui répondit.

« Beaucoup de sorciers ont disparu ces derrières heures. Leurs kidnappeurs avaient parfois détruit les protections de leur maison pour réussir à les atteindre. »

« Quels sorciers ? » Questionna Draco, ses sourcils blonds formant deux lignes parfaitement droites qui lui donnaient une expression perplexe et inquiète.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de grimacer à nouveau de douleur. Il déposa un peu de la gluante potion sur ses doigts et l'appliqua doucement sur sa blessure, sentant immédiatement le picotement magique tirer sa peau pour la resserrer. Le résultat n'était jamais parfait sauf sur des égratignures, mais il accélérait considérablement la cicatrisation des plaies superficielles.

« Je ne sais pas. D'anciens Serpentards, des gens qui ont profité de la guerre, quelque chose comme ça. » Dit-il avant de se lever de la baignoire. Draco l'imita en s'aidant du mur et ils purent voir leurs reflets dans le miroir. Harry déposa les gazes tâchées de sang sur le côté du lavabo puis se lava les mains.

« Des gens comme moi, donc. » Nota Draco. Harry regarda son reflet pour voir son expression qui se voulait neutre malgré son regard blessé.

« Arrête. » Gronda-t-il avant de chercher une serviette des yeux. Draco en prit une derrière lui et la lui tendit. « Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« De leur point de vue, si. »

« Est-ce qu'on va encore devoir avoir cette discussion ? » Gémit Harry en s'essuyant les mains, les yeux levés au ciel avec une moue suppliante.

« Pitié, non. » Grogna Draco. « Encore une fois et tu vas essayer de me faire passer pour un héros de la guerre. » Harry baissa les yeux vers le miroir pour voir son visage désabusé.

« Tu essayais de protéger tes parents. » Dit-il pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils avaient réellement appris à se connaître.

Il fut récompensé par la transformation de l'expression de Draco, qui se figea dans une mimique de fausse colère en lui attrapant un bras pour le lui secouer. Harry se laissa être balloté en souriant.

« Tais toi Saint-Potter, tu me saoules ! » Grinça Draco d'un ton excédé qu'il savait factice. Il se mit à rire.

« Je n'avais pas vu ton cirque depuis longtemps. » Réussit-il à dire malgré les secousses, et le blond finit par lâcher son bras avec un rire bref. Le travail qu'Harry avait commencé quinze ans plus tôt pour tenter d'éliminer le sentiment de culpabilité de Draco dû à la guerre n'avait jamais porté ses fruits, mais l'ancien Auror était déterminé à lui faire un jour entendre raison.

 

Scène 97 – Albus et Rose

Albus laissa sa cousine entrer la première dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, la porte se refermant derrière lui. La question posée par le heurtoir en forme d'aigle avait été ridicule de simplicité : « Pour me respecter il faut me donner, mais pour me donner il faut d'abord m'avoir. Qui suis-je ? ». Les cousins n'avaient pas eu besoin de réfléchir à la réponse. C'était la quatrième fois en deux ans que l'aigle proposait cette énigme.

Rose eut un rire surpris en avançant dans la Salle Commune et Albus suivit son regard avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier. Elliott Goldstein, un élève de 4ème année, avait le haut du corps complètement collé au bureau de Scorpius. Seuls ses bras avaient été épargnés par le sortilège apposé par Albus la veille sur les conseils de James. Ses mains étaient fixées au bois mais ses coudes et ses épaules étaient restés libres, ce qui les pliait dans un angle qui devait être inconfortable.

« Pris sur le fait, Goldstein ! » S'exclama Rose en croisant les bras.

« Décollez-moi ! » Gémit l'élève avec une élocution étrange à cause de sa bouche à moitié gluée sur le bureau.

« Tu rêves. » Sourit Albus avec satisfaction, s'approchant de Goldstein. « On va surtout prévenir le Professeur Belby que c'est toi qui t'en prenait à Scorpius. » Menaça-t-il en parlant de leur Directeur de Maison.

« Je m'en fous ! » Souffla vivement Elliott. « Il est ami avec mon père ! »

Rose pouffa de rire et Albus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être aller voir un ami de nos propres parents … » Albus se tourna vers sa cousine. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de déranger le Directeur de Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait d'abord inviter ton frère pour saluer Goldstein. Je suis sûre que James sera ravi d'apprendre à cause de qui il est collé tous les soirs pendant trois semaines. » Sourit Rose en décroisant les bras, jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Elliott dont le visage se fit plus désemparé encore.

Albus rit un peu malgré la déception qu'il ressentait. Elliott n'avait absolument pas fait partie de sa liste de suspects. Il était d'habitude aimable et serviable, même avec Scorpius.

« T'es quand même un sacré hypocrite Goldstein. On fait le gentil avec Scorpius et on s'en prend à lui dans son dos comme ça ? » Grinça Albus en s'éloignant de lui pour ne pas être tenté de lui faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Je suis pas le seul ! » Gémit Elliott en fermant l'œil qui n'était pas collé à la table.

Le visage d'Albus se ferma et il serra les dents, la colère lui montant au nez.

« Alors tant que tu es là, pourquoi tu ne nous donnerais pas les noms de tes complices ? » Demanda Rose avec un ton énervé. Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe qui provoqua un ridicule cri de douleur chez Goldstein.

« Allez-vous faire voir ! » S'écria celui-ci.

Albus attrapa le bras de sa cousine pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il était touché par sa colère, qui signifiait qu'elle se préoccupait elle-aussi du bien-être de son ami, mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir collée à son tour.

« Inutile, Rose. Neville s'en occupera. » Dit-il pour répondre à son regard interrogateur. Elle fit la moue puis haussa les épaules.

 

Scène 98 – Lysander et Astoria

Lysander reposa le dernier parchemin qu'il avait reçu dans la matinée, un étrange malaise s'installant en lui. C'était la troisième fois en quelques jours qu'on lui envoyait une demande d'investigation sur une disparition, et il commençait à y voir un schéma effrayant. Il avait décidé de ne pas accepter de nouvelle affaire depuis que Draco avait été attaqué, mais il était intimement persuadé que ces sorciers qui se volatilisaient avaient un lien non seulement entre eux, mais aussi avec les agresseurs de son ami.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se pencha en avant pour ouvrir le tiroir d'une commode qui se trouvait précédemment derrière lui. Il y avait entassé de façon plus ou moins organisée toutes les demandes qu'il avait dû refuser. Les affaires marchaient bien pour lui, sans doute grâce à la publicité qui était publiée dans le Gazette du Sorcier. Tous les deux jours, un encadré avec son visage et l'inscription « Lysander Maxwell, détective super privé et magiquement efficace ! » se situait en bas de la cinquième page. Il s'était même un jour payé le luxe de la totalité de la dernière page. Cela avait largement porté ses fruits, si on ignorait le fou rire moqueur de Julian à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Lysander récupéra les parchemins détaillant les deux autres disparitions suspectes et se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau pour les étudier de plus près. Mais le craquement d'un transplanage dans son entrée le fut sursauter et reposer les documents. Soudainement paranoïaque, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la tint prête contre sa cuisse, pointée vers la porte.

Des petits coups furent frappés à celle-ci et il autorisa la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant d'Astoria Greengrass. Lysander soupira et rangea discrètement sa baguette.

« Bonjour Lysander. » Le salua l'ex-femme de Draco en entrant dans son bureau.

« Belle Astoria, aujourd'hui serait-il enfin le jour où tu succomberas à mon charme ? » Dit-il théâtralement avec une main tendue dans sa direction.

La Sorcière haussa les sourcils avant de rire.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Lysander laissa lourdement retomber son bras avec un soupir déçu.

« Je vais devoir me rabattre sur ta sœur ? »

« Ah ! » Rit facilement Astoria en avançant vers son bureau pour s'installer sur une des deux chaises qui lui faisaient face. « Je te le déconseille. Son premier mari est mort plutôt mystérieusement, et le deuxième a soudainement décidé de faire le tour du monde sans elle en lui laissant toute sa fortune. »

Lysander plissa les yeux puis posa ses coudes sur son bureau, appuyant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés.

« J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Une information qu'Harry Potter m'a chargée de te donner. » Déclara-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement le pendentif en forme d'arbre qu'elle portait autour du coup.

« Ah ? »

« Les Aurors ont arrêté sa femme. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement. « Un groupe de Sorciers a attaqué la maison du Square Grimmauld, elle en faisait partie. Ils n'ont réussi à attraper que deux personnes, mais l'autre est mort. »

Écoutant avidement la Sorcière, Lysander posa doucement les deux mains à plat sur son bureau.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Aucune idée. » Avoua-t-elle. « Par contre, pour Ginny Weasley … D'après Harry, son comportement aurait plus ou moins été manipulé par une rune gravée sur elle. Mais il a dit d'en demander plus à ton ami, Julian Mellowen. Il a vu la rune. »

Lysander haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Julian ? Au Ministère ? Incroyable ! Peu de personnes détestaient autant ses employés que lui.

« Elle a donné des noms ? »

Astoria secoua doucement la tête.

« Il n'est pas resté pour l'interrogatoire. »

« Est-ce qu'il a parlé de disparitions suspectes, par hasard ? » Demanda ensuite Lysander en baissant les yeux sur ses parchemins.

« Oui, les Aurors se penchent dessus. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont deviné qu'ils allaient attaquer Grimmauld. » Répondit Astoria en posant ses deux mains sur ses jambes croisées. Son regard en amandes se fit curieux. « Tu en as entendu parler ? »

« J'ai reçu des demandes d'enquête. Je commençais à me dire que ça devait être lié. » Il prit les trois documents et les montra un à un à Astoria. « Andrew Harper, même classe qu'Adam Davis et toi, Malcolm Baddock, même maison mais une année en dessous, Helena Parker, quarante-trois ans, soupçonnée d'avoir aidé des Mangemorts à s'introduire dans le Ministère mais innocentée à la fin de la guerre. »

L'expression d'Astoria se fit soucieuse et elle détourna le regard en appuyant ses épaules contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Après ce qu'Harry a dit, je me doutais que je pourrais être moi-aussi une de leurs cibles, mais à présent ça semble parfaitement évident … »

« Pas seulement toi. Toute ta famille. » Prévint Lysander, la forçant à relever les yeux.

« Ca paraît tellement … gros, comme histoire. S'ils nous en veulent autant, pourquoi attendre tout ce temps pour s'en prendre à nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, son visage désemparé faisant souffrir Lysander qui soupira.

« Vu leur organisation … Je suppose qu'ils ont mit du temps à se préparer. Et à se trouver les uns les autres. »

« Comment vont-ils faire pour retrouver toutes ces personnes disparues ? Elles pourraient être n'importe où. Ou bien mortes… » Souffla Astoria.

« Avec un peu de chance, Ginny Potter pourra nous en dire plus. Sinon, on n'a plus qu'à espérer que l'une d'entre elles porte sur elle quelque chose qui permettra de la tracer. » Répondit Lysander en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, priant pour que celle qu'il aimait et qui lui avait un jour fracturé le nez ne soit pas plus touchée par cette histoire.

 

Scène 99 – Hermione

Hermione avait déjà lâché ses cours sur le trottoir mais elle détacha en plus sa cape pour gagner en vitesse. Ses chaussures martelaient les pavés des rues étroites du Vieil Oxford. La terreur l'empêchait de transplaner, et elle courrait le plus vite possible, tentant de mettre de la distance entre ses poursuivants et elle, la baguette crispée dans son poing. Si elle pouvait s'arrêter une seconde, si elle pouvait se concentrer assez, elle pourrait disparaître chez elle, en sécurité entre ses murs, mais sa panique était telle que même si elle avait voulu risquer d'être démantibulée par un transplanage raté, elle était incapable d'utiliser la magie.

Elle n'avait pas couru ainsi depuis la guerre, mais la souffrance dans ses jambes, dans ses poumons et dans sa gorge n'était rien face à l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'aida d'un coin de mur pour tourner dans une ruelle déserte trop petite pour laisser passer des voitures, et en atteignit l'autre bout, les pas de ses assaillants juste derrière, traversant sans regarder la rue suivante sous les klaxons furieux des moldus. Si elle arrivait à atteindre le quartier sorcier, peut-être qu'ils abandonneraient, peut-être que les sortilèges qui fusaient autour d'elle cesserait. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à sa vitesse désespérée et au faible bouclier qu'elle avait réussit à jeter sur elle-même avant de prendre la fuite.

Un moldu s'écroula devant elle, touché par un sort, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se sentir coupable. Elle en bouscula d'autres, certains se mettant à hurler en voyant les étranges silhouettes au visage indéchiffrable qui la poursuivaient, et réussit à emprunter, courbée en deux, l'entrée d'un garage souterrain qui se referma derrière elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir, le souffle de la déflagration derrière elle lui donnant des ailes. Ses propres pas raisonnaient autour d'elle.

Les pneus d'une voiture crissèrent en l'évitant, et elle tourna brusquement sur la droite en voyant au loin la porte qui menait aux accès extérieurs. L'entrée explosée du garage avait sans doute déjà vomi tous ses poursuivants dans sa direction, ne lui donnant qu'une seconde d'avance en plus, mais elle se précipita sur la porte métallique qu'elle fit sauter de ses gongs d'un sort. Elle se jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce bétonnée, ne prenant qu'un instant pour repérer les escaliers et les gravir à toute vitesse, sa respiration sifflante et paniquée bondissant sur les murs sales.

Les silhouettes étaient déjà derrière elle, dans les marches, alors qu'elle atteignait l'étage suivant. Elle avait envie de hurler le prénom de son mari à l'aide, elle avait envie de leur crier d'arrêter de la suivre, mais elle savait qu'aucun de ses mots ne pourraient les faire changer d'avis. Une fois en haut des marches, elle traversa une pièce où des moldus payaient leur place de parking, tournant leur visage surpris vers elle, et elle ignora toutes les lois sorcières en défonçant la porte du fond d'un nouveau sort.

Elle retrouva la lumière extérieure, des cris retentissant derrière elle, mais n'eut pas le temps de bifurquer vers la gauche. Un objet lancé contre son dos traversa son bouclier et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de la faire disparaître.


	22. Chapter 22

Scène 100 – Ron

Ron se rongeait les ongles. Il avait le regard perdu dans le brouhaha de la grande pièce que partageaient toutes ses équipes, ne remarquant pas les allées et venues des Aurors devant lui, s'échangeant informations, ordres et conseils. Il avait suspendu la nécessité de lui faire des rapports écrits et détaillés de leurs investigations tant l'urgence de la situation ne leur permettait pas de perdre du temps. Le Chef de Section Anderson lui avait prêté une partie de ses hommes pour enquêter sur la brutale disparition d'une quinzaine de sorciers. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine pour assurer les recherches sur Hobbs, Davis et toutes les personnes qui avaient vraisemblablement été kidnappées ces trois derniers jours.

Il avait blagué ce matin au sujet d'embaucher Maxwell, mais c'était à présent une possibilité qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Ce n'était malheureusement qu'un Sorcier de plus alors que trois Aurors étaient à l'infirmerie à cause des combats de la matinée.

« Oh, Merlin … » Soupira-t-il pour lui-même en se frottant le visage des deux mains.

« Weasley. » L'interpella la voix de son patron sur la droite. Ron se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Bailey était un homme imposant de charisme malgré son visage ridé et la canne dont il devait se servir pour marcher. Son lourd passif pouvait être ressenti en observant son allure. Il avait traversé deux guerres en tant qu'Auror, avait défendu le gouvernement face aux Mangemorts et avait atteint le poste de Directeur de la Justice Magique par la force de ses propres bras. Mais c'était un Sorcier procédurier et acariâtre qui faisait grincer les dents de Ron à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Hermione disait qu'à sa mort, son fantôme garderait tout de même son poste.

« Directeur Bailey. » Le salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête, le dos droit.

« Les équipes de Galvin vont vous rejoindre. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement dans une parfaite mimique de surprise. Bailey lui allouait plus d'hommes ?

« Vous travaillerez conjointement avec elle, bien sûr. »

La bouche de Ron se referma et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Personne ne travaillait avec Olivia Galvin. Tout le monde travaillait pour elle. La Chef de Section, un peu plus jeune que Ron, était un loup solitaire qui ne comptait jamais sur personne. Ses équipes la surprotégeaient, et Dean Thomas, qui était un de ses Inspecteur-Aurors, ne supportait pas que Ron se moque d'elle. C'était aussi la petite préférée de Bailey qui la favorisait sans vergogne.

« Oui Monsieur. » Répondit Ron en tentant de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas grogner.

Lorsque Bailey se retourna, il retira un bout d'ongle qui était resté sur sa langue et l'expédia au loin. Il se tourna enfin vers les équipes d'Anderson qui ne semblaient pas savoir où donner de la tête.

« Sheldon, Beryl, vous travaillerez avec Robins et FitzPatrick. » Dit-il à deux des gradés des quatre équipes qui hochèrent vivement la tête et détalèrent chacun dans un coin de la pièce. « MacAlistair et Thyron, vous demanderez au Chef de Section Gavin de vous répartir. Vous serez sous ses ordres. Sparrow ? » Appela-t-il ensuite son Investigateur-Auror préféré.

L'homme, qui distribuait des instructions à trois de ses subordonnés, tourna la tête vers lui depuis le bureau contre lequel il était appuyé.

« Où est encore Brightwood ? » Demanda-t-il au sujet de l'Auror avec la plus petite vessie du monde. « Le département des Mystères n'est pourtant pas si loin ! »

Sparrow ne put que lui offrir un air désolé en haussant les épaules, puis suivit son équipe à l'extérieur du bureau pour continuer leurs recherches.

Ron retourna alors dans la salle qui lui était allouée, sa baguette s'approchant rapidement de sa tempe. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce, un souvenir s'échappa de son crâne en un mince filament argenté. Avant qu'il ne puisse glisser de sa baguette, il attrapa une petite fiole sur une étagère et l'y fit tomber. Dès qu'Harry arriverait, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder, il le lui montrerait.

 

Scène 101 – Julian

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de la confortable inconscience dans laquelle il était tombé. Incapable de bouger, son corps n'étant plus qu'une masse informe de douleur, il ne put que laisser échapper un pathétique gémissement d'entre ses lèvres. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Il n'est pas mort ? » Chuchota une voix, à la fois perplexe et agacée. Une panique sans nom s'empara de Julian dont le corps eut un soubresaut. La souffrance qui le traversa menaça de le faire s'évanouir à nouveau.

« On dirait que non. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Murmura une autre voix.

« J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Amène-le avec les autres. Il finira bien par crever, vu l'état dans lequel il est. »

Plus que son ton sadique et son petit rire à la fin de sa phrase, ce fut la certitude qu'il avait raison qui souleva le cœur de Julian. Du sang s'écoulait dans sa bouche et il réussit à déglutir pour ne pas s'étouffer. Les doigts de sa main droite se crispèrent sur le plancher de l'ascenseur. Il devait laisser un message, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que les Aurors, Vallen et Lysander le retrouvent. Mais il ne savait rien, il ne connaissait pas ces voix, il ne savait pas où ils voulaient l'emmener. Alors, fébrilement et du bout du doigt, il traça sans la voir la Rune de la Connexion.

Avec un peu de chance, et cela peu importe où ils décideraient de le laisser mourir, il aurait la force de tracer la même près de lui. Un objet lui toucha le dos et il perdit connaissance alors que son corps tournoyait avant de disparaître.

 

Scène 102 – Harry, Ron et Draco

Harry n'avait pas réussi à dissuader Draco de le suivre au Ministère et, en arrivant dans le bureau de Ron, il demanda donc à son meilleur ami de lui ouvrir sa cheminée.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne, autant que je la laisse fermée. » S'étonna le Chef de Section avec un sourcil levé.

« Il utilisera celle du hall d'entrée. » Nota Harry, connaissant son caractère buté, et Ron haussa les épaules avant de poser la main sur le manteau de sa cheminée, se concentrant sur la signature magique de Malfoy pour le laisser passer. Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner de l'âtre que le Sorcier blond y apparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Ron se recula vivement pour lui laisser la place de sortir de la cheminée.

« Malfoy. »

« Weasley. » Répondit celui-ci en époussetant son costume.

« Ca change des blouses d'hôpital. » Nota l'Auror avec un air amusé.

« Je risquerais de me faire arrêter si on me voyait en blouse ici. » Rétorqua Draco avec un sourire de coin.

« Attentat à la pudeur, deux jours de cachots. » Récita Ron presque mécaniquement avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Il y attrapa la fiole et la vida dans une pensine.

« L'interrogatoire de Ginny. Je vous laisse le regarder, ce qui est illégal, donc soyez sages pendant que je discute avec Galvin. » Dit-il en le regardant tour à tour.

Harry grimaça.

« Urg, Galvin. »

« C'est aussi mon sentiment … » Souffla Ron avec découragement. « Malfoy, si je pouvais te demander de ne pas te montrer dans le coin … »

Draco leva un élégant sourcil blond puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de participer à ma propre enquête ? » Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

« Je suis à la limite de devoir transférer mon propre commandement parce que ma sœur est impliquée, donc si tu veux qu'on arrête les personnes qui t'en veulent, tiens-toi à carreaux. » Grogna Ron avant de passer entre Harry et lui pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui, notant immédiatement la présence de la Chef de Section Galvin à quelques mètres de là.

Comme Ron le lui avait demandé, L'Investigateur-Auror FitzPatrick lui expliquait leurs avancées et la répartition de leurs équipes en désignant quelques villes sur la haute carte de la Grande Bretagne. La Sorcière, l'une des seules Aurors femmes du Département de la Justice Magique, hochait doucement la tête avec une expression néanmoins ennuyée. Ses cheveux longs et bruns étaient emprisonnés dans un chignon haut sur son crâne qui lui donnaient le port d'une danseuse, et son visage sévère était adoucit par ses longs et sombres cils au-dessus de ses yeux noisettes. Olivia Galvin était plus un leader qu'un manager, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le caractère de ses équipes. Ses Aurors étaient indépendants, féroces et diablement efficaces bien que très indisciplinés. Ron disait souvent qu'ils devaient être majoritairement amoureux d'elle pour lui être aussi fidèles, mais Hermione lui donnait à chaque fois une tape sur le bras en lui disant que c'était une façon très sexiste de penser.

C'était peut-être le cas. Mais il avait toujours eu du mal à travailler avec elle. Elle était insouciante mais intransigeante, parlait peu et pensait trop, et s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit capable de suivre ses raisonnements. Une parfaite Serdaigle sur de longues jambes.

« Ronald. » Le salua-t-elle en le voyant approcher.

« Olivia. » Répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, mais Galvin semblait refuser d'appeler qui que ce soit par leur nom de famille, comme si elle jugeait qu'utiliser leur prénom lui donnait un certain pouvoir sur eux. C'était sans doute la vérité.

« Salut Dean. » Ajouta-t-il en direction de son ami un peu plus loin. Celui-ci secoua la main pour lui répondre.

« Attends-tu quelque chose de particulier de notre part ? » Demanda étrangement Galvin, battant de ses longs cils.

« Heu … » Hésita Ron, fronçant les sourcils. « Je me disais que tu trouverais vite quelque chose à faire faire à tes équipes. »

« Ce n'était qu'un moyen poli de m'incorporer à l'enquête » Sourit-elle rapidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, ignorant Ron qui levait les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver dans toutes ces disparitions, tes Aurors ne reviendraient pas bredouilles. »

« Certes. » Acquiesça Ron, croisant les bras en attendant la suite.

« Je pense détacher deux équipes pour étudier le mode opératoire des disparitions et emprunter quelques experts au Département des Mystères. »

« J'ai déjà une équipe qui travaille là-dessus. » Répondit Ron.

« Justement. Mélangeons-la avec les miennes pour ne pas perdre de temps et accélérer le travail. » Dit-il avec un mince sourire.

« D'accord. C'est l'équipe de Benson. Avery Benson. » Précisa-t-il pour qu'elle connaisse aussi son prénom. La Chef de Section tourna les yeux vers Dean qui hocha aussitôt la tête.

« Il est là-bas. » Ajouta Ron en pointant le grand et mince Auror qui étudiait un tableau qu'il avait monté avec son équipe sur un des murs de la pièce.

Dean et un autre Investigateur-Auror marchèrent alors dans sa direction.

« Ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il à la Sorcière.

« Je te sens de mauvaise humeur, Ronald. » Sourit celle-ci. Il étrécit les yeux mais refusa d'entrer dans son jeu. Il décroisa les bras et haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Elle reprit un visage sérieux. « Je veux reprendre l'enquête sur ta sœur. Je me doute que vous avez déjà exploré le moindre recoin, mais à la lumière de ce qu'on a apprit aujourd'hui … »

« Bonne idée. » La coupa Ron. « Bailey ne voudra pas que je le fasse moi-même de toute façon. »

Olivia hocha la tête avec une expression vaguement désolée.

« Dans ce cas-là, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir. » La prévint-il alors après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

« Si tu parles de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, je suis déjà au courant. » Dit-elle simplement. Malgré son visage sévère, ses yeux souriaient. La situation la faisait rire ! « Le Directeur Bailey m'a déjà fait lire ton rapport. »

Ron détourna le regard avec un soupir. Au moins, ça le soulageait de l'obligation de devoir le lui dire lui-même.

« Ils sont dans ton bureau, pas vrai ? »

L'Auror braqua à nouveau son regard vers elle, et elle rit de son expression sidérée.

« Ronald … » Dit-elle avec indulgence. « C'est ton meilleur ami, et ta porte est d'habitude toujours ouverte. Difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement. »

Ron finit par lâcher le grognement qu'il contenait et croisa protectivement ses bras sur son torse.

« Je ne dirais rien. » Souffla-t-elle devant son air inquiet. « Parole d'Auror. » Ajouta-t-elle avec la main sur le cœur et un large sourire. « Si ça ce n'est pas une histoire de coucherie qui finit mal … » Murmura-t-elle ensuite entre ses dents.

« Galvin ! » S'indigna Ron avec énergie malgré sa voix basse. La Chef de Section rit de plus belle, et il eut du mal à lui-même contenir le sourire qui tentait d'étirer ses lèvres. La situation avait malheureusement très bien été résumée.

 

Scène 103 – Harry et Draco

Draco s'attarda un peu dans le souvenir après le départ d'Harry. Il fixait la forme de Ginny Potter, effondrée sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire alors que son frère tendait tentativement le bras vers elle pour elle pour la réconforter. Si tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, il pouvait comprendre sa peine.

Elle avait gardé le silence pendant des années pour sauver son couple et garder Harry près d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'enfuirait si elle le confrontait à ce qu'elle avait découvert. Les années lui avaient donné raison, ils avaient retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre et Ginny avait trouvé le temps et la force de pardonner à Harry sans qu'il le sache. Elle avait néanmoins gardé l'habitude d'aller à Grimmauld de façon impromptue, priant ne pas le trouver à nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et six ans plus tôt, sa curiosité maladive l'avait poussée à chercher la tapisserie sur laquelle, elle le savait, se trouvait le nom de Malfoy. Elle l'avait trouvée dans la cave, et en même temps la vérité sur Scorpius. Elle avait aussitôt prétexté un entraînement intensif de Quidditch avec son équipe pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez elle et s'était cachée chez Joe, le frère de sa meilleure amie décédée. Elle était persuadée qu'Harry n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ce troisième fils. Il aurait tout fait pour faire partie de sa vie, s'il avait sut. La vieille blessure s'était rouverte, et elle ne pouvait toujours rien dire de peur qu'il parte rejoindre Malfoy. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours, elle voyait ses yeux chercher son nom dans le journal, son sourire lorsque Ron et lui parlaient de l'époque où Malfoy et lui avaient été mis à pied en même temps, sa peine et son angoisse à la mort de Narcissa Malfoy, sa surprise et son plaisir mal dissimulé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait divorcé.

Ginny s'était plongée dans son travail pour ne pas mettre sa famille en péril, elle avait trouvé en Joe le confident que sa sœur ne pouvait plus être pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à ses frères, ils auraient sans doute réagit et confronté Harry. Elle se sentait prisonnière de cette trahison, et à la fois exclue de sa propre maison dans laquelle son mari passait le plus clair de son temps depuis qu'il avait arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper des enfants.

Elle avait fait avec, s'était échappée quand elle en avait besoin, mais quelques mois plus tôt, la colère avait fait surface, prenant le pas sur la douleur. Elle avait repoussé Harry, s'était énervée sur leurs enfants à la moindre mention de Malfoy, puis la colère s'était transformée en fureur, l'empêchant de dormir, de se contrôler. Par deux fois, elle avait failli attaquer Harry alors que celui-ci enquêtait sur la tentative de meurtre de Malfoy. Il n'avait pas travaillé depuis dix ans et il fallait qu'il s'y remette pour lui ! Elle s'en était prise à James sans ressentir le moindre scrupule à l'idée de blesser son fils, avait vidé son sac devant Bill après avoir fait de la vie de ses parents un enfer.

Puis la rage s'était emparée d'elle, l'aveuglant, la rendant sourde, à tel point qu'elle n'était même plus capable de dire ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pendant toutes ces journées. Sa propre voix hurlait dans son crâne, demandant libération, justice, vengeance.

Draco sortit sa tête de la pensine. Il tourna le regard vers Harry qui regardait dans la direction de l'unique fenêtre du bureau et fit comme s'il ne voyait pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il lui attrapa la main en silence et attendit.

 

Scène 104 – Hermione

Hermione cria lorsqu'un corps apparut au plafond de la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée avant de le voir s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Elle resta quelques secondes collée au mur, fixant avec horreur ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cadavre. Soudainement, elle hoqueta en voyant le dos de la personne se soulever avec sa respiration.

Elle se précipita vers elle, la baguette à la main. Les murs, le sol et le plafond semblaient trop épais pour que sa magie soit suffisante pour s'échapper, mais elle espérait pouvoir s'en servir pour aider son compagnon d'infortune.

« Lumos Maxima ! » Cria-t-elle vers le plafond pour détacher la lumière qui sortait de sa baguette et la suspendre au-dessus d'eux. D'abord éblouie, elle se reprit rapidement et retira la cape noire de la personne d'un coup de baguette, l'expédiant au loin. Elle dégagea maladroitement les cheveux sombres qui lui couvraient le visage mais ne put néanmoins être sure de son sexe. Elle put par contre voir un flot de sang s'écouler de sa bouche. Avec panique, elle s'assit sur ses talons, tentant de se souvenir de tous les sors médicaux qu'elle connaissait, puis avec un cri, pointa la gorge de la personne.

« Via Ætherius Liberatio ! » Dit-elle pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans son sang, et le sorcier ou la sorcière toussa pathétiquement, sa main droite se mettant à trembler.

« Connexion … » Murmura la personne d'une voix rauque. « Rune … »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de se pencher sur celui qu'elle avait finalement identifié comme étant Mellowen.

« La Rune de la Connexion ? Je dois la tracer ? » Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

« Mon doigt … » Il toussa et remua la main droite. « Avec mon doigt. »

Hermione lui attrapa la main et comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait à faire, trempa son index dans le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche avant de dessiner à même le sol la rune demandée.

« Un cercle. Un trait barrant le cercle. Un demi-cercle sous le trait. Un point au dessus du trait. » Dit-elle rapidement à mesure qu'elle traçait, sentant la magie s'accumuler dans la main de Mellowen, lui brûlant les doigts. « Une flèche qui part du haut du cercle. Un petit trait coupant le cercle sous le demi-cercle. » Termina-t-elle, la magie s'échappant de l'index de Mellowen pour s'infiltrer dans le dessin, faisant briller son sang. « Où est la première ? » Demanda-t-elle avec urgence.

« Ministère … » Grogna le Sorcier. Sa respiration était sifflante, et Hermione n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'une côte lui ait perforé un poumon.

« Ils vous ont eu au Ministère ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en fixant son visage inexpressif. « Mellowen ! » Cria-t-elle, craignant qu'il se soit évanoui. Elle fut récompensée par une grimace.

« Mal … Pas envie de parler … »

« D'accord, désolée. » Gémit-elle avant de regarder ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour le soulager. « Brackium Emendo. » Dit-elle alors en direction de son bras gauche, puis de ses côtes, et, dans le doute, de ses jambes.

« Mon crâne aussi … » Soupira Mellowen, l'air d'un peu moins souffrir. Elle répéta le sortilège, s'attirant un grognement du Sorcier qui contracta son visage avant de le détendre. Elle le vit alors ouvrir ses yeux légèrement bridés.

« Merci … J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais crever … » Dit-il avant de la reconnaître. « Madame Weasley ? »

Elle hocha brièvement la tête puis le regarda tenter de se redresser, s'aidant de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi ils en ont après vous ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur ses talons avant de tousser un peu de sang. « Merde … » Soupira-t-il en regardant la main avec laquelle il avait caché sa bouche. « Vous connaissez quelque chose contre les hémorragies ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un regard presque suppliant vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête en silence, tout aussi horrifiée que lui.

 

Scène 105 – James

James souffla et s'essuya le front avec son bras avant de se remettre à récurer le chaudron. Dans son dos, Goldstein grommelait et cela suffisait à le faire sourire. Il se permit même un petit rire en se penchant un peu plus pour atteindre le fond de la cuve et il entendit son propre écho.

« La ferme Potter. » Grogna Spencer à sa droite, une Serpentard de sixième année qui était l'attrapeuse de son équipe au Quidditch. La petite brune et lui se connaissaient bien, puisque cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils s'affrontaient à chaque match Serpentard contre Gryffondor. James était lui-même poursuiveur et ne s'occupait donc pas du Vif d'Or, mais il ne manquait jamais une occasion de railler l'équipe adverse lors de leurs défaites.

« Ta gueule Spencer. » Rétorqua-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, la tête à moitié dans le chaudron. Il ne la vit donc pas se placer derrière lui pour enfoncer son pied derrière son genou. Celui-ci se plia alors brutalement, le faisant à moitié tomber dans la grosse marmite. Il poussa un cri de surprise et s'extirpa de là en poussant sur ses bras et tituba en arrière pour voir la jeune fille éclater de rire. Il lui jeta le grattoir humide à la figure et elle lui lança aussitôt le sien, vite imitée par deux autres élèves de Serpentard. James se protégea le visage en rigolant avant de se baisser pour ramasser un grattoir et le lancer à l'aveuglette devant lui.

« Potter ! » Fit la voix tonitruante de Montgomery, leur Professeur de Potions qui avait choisi ce moment pour retourner dans la pièce où se déroulait la colle.

« C'est Goldstein qui a commencé Monsieur. » Dit immédiatement Spencer en s'essuyant le visage, une fausse moue innocente sur le visage.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama le Serdaigle alors que les autres Serpentards hochaient sombrement la tête.

« C'est vrai Professeur Montgomery. » Acquiesça rapidement James en regardant le Sorcier droit dans les yeux. « Il en veut à mon frère de l'avoir dénoncé, alors il se venge sur moi. » Expliqua-t-il avec un soupir avant d'envoyer un regard noir à Goldstein qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son propre grattoir dégoulinant dans la main.

« Goldstein, venez avec moi. » Gronda le professeur en se tournant vers le Serdaigle.

« Mais … Professeur, vous voyez bien qu'ils mentent ! » S'indigna celui-ci.

« Tout de suite ! » S'énerva Montgomery.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le visage bougon de Goldstein, les quatre élèves restants éclatèrent de rire.

 

Scène 106 – Scorpius et Astoria

Scorpius tourna une page de son livre, la tête confortablement posée sur l'épaule de sa mère qui lisait elle aussi. Ils étaient installés dans la chambre de celle-ci, sur le lit, callés contre des oreillers pour les maintenir en position assise.

Il en était déjà au troisième tome des aventures du moldu sur cette étrange planète peuplée de robots. Il avait réussit à délivrer d'autres humains, mais certains d'entre eux avaient été mortellement blessés dans la bataille qui avait suivit. Le héros s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir guidé ces personnes vers leur mort. Il poursuivait sa route, morose, à la recherche d'un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Sa mère lui chatouilla la taille et il sursauta, la faisant doucement rire alors que ses yeux continuaient de suivre les lignes de son propre livre.

« C'est Harry qui t'a donné ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner magiquement la page.

« Oui. C'est le roman préféré de James. » Répondit-il avant de soupirer, son cœur se serrant douloureusement. Il posa le livre à l'envers sur son ventre. « J'ai tellement hâte qu'ils sachent, mais tellement peur aussi … »

« Tu me disais dans tes lettres que tu t'entendais bien avec Albus, non ? » S'étonna-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Oui mais … C'est pas pareil. On est amis, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera content qu'on soit frères. »

Astoria eut un mince sourire et ferma son livre, coinçant un doigt dedans pour garder sa page. Elle pencha la tête vers lui pour frotter sa joue contre sa tête.

« Ils finiront par savoir de toute façon. »

« Ca ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter. » Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'autant que … Quand ils vont apprendre que leur mère est impliquée dans toute cette histoire autour de Papa … Ils vont se dire que c'est de ma faute. »

« N'importe quoi… » Souffla Astoria avant de tourner légèrement le visage pour embrasser ses cheveux. « En quoi est-ce ta faute ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. » Corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais c'est sans doute la première chose qu'ils se diront. »

« Ils accuseront plus facilement leur père. Enfin, votre père. » Nota-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci Maman, ça me soulage tellement … » Railla-t-il dans un grognement.

« Désolée … » Souffla-t-elle dans ses cheveux. « Je doute que ça se passe mal … Ca sera sans doute un peu étrange pour eux, au début. Mais ils finiront par s'y faire. Ils ont déjà une grande famille, je suis sûre qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à accueillir une personne en plus. »

Scorpius sourit un peu, les mots de sa mère le rassurant légèrement.

« Surtout si c'est toi. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

 

Scène 107 – Harry et Draco

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison de Trowbridge vers minuit, Draco sur ses talons, il fut surpris de voir Astoria descendre les escaliers au bout de l'entrée simplement vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il la vit poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, leur signifiant que Scorpius dormait.

Draco referma la porte en silence et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? » Demanda le blond en redonnant leur taille normale aux sacs remplis de ce qui se trouvait précédemment dans le réfrigérateur de Harry.

« Mon pyjama. » Répondit Astoria comme si c'était évident. « C'est très à la mode en Nouvelle-Zélande. »

« Il y a une mode pour les pyjamas ? » S'étonna Harry relevant le visage du sac qu'il était en train de fouiller pour voir l'ex-femme de Draco hausser les sourcils avec fierté. « D'accord, question bête … » Il plongea la main dans le sac pour en sortir un bocal de légumes en saumure qu'il ouvrit en s'asseyant pendant que Draco riait doucement.

« Il va vraiment manger ça ? » Souffla Astoria, le forçant à lever les yeux vers elle alors qu'il tentait d'attraper une carotte dans le bocal à l'aide de deux de ses doigts.

« C'est à la mode en Angleterre. » Rétorqua-t-il automatiquement, avant de sourire en la voyant plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort.

« Tu pourrais utiliser la magie plutôt que de mettre tes doigts dedans. » Réagit Draco avec un air vaguement dégoûté.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir, ayez un peu pitié de moi. » Gémit-il en extirpant la carotte du bocal. Il l'enfourna avec un soupir.

« Je vois que vous êtes retournés à Grimmauld. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » Demanda Astoria en s'asseyant à son tour à la table de la cuisine.

« Attends. » L'arrêta Draco. Il fit glisser un plat qu'il venait d'extraire d'un sac vers elle. « Mets ça au four s'il-te-plaît. » Demanda-t-il avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur sa chaise. « Il faut que je mange aussi avant de prendre une potion. » Dit-il avec un soupir. Harry lui tendit le bocal en répondant à Astoria.

« J'ai fouillé les signatures magiques dans la rue, mais à part les Aurors que je connais et Ginny, je n'en ai reconnu aucune … »

« Dans un sens, c'est rassurant. » Dit-elle avant de soulever le couvercle du plat pour regarder ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. « Oh, des boxties ! Ca sera meilleur réchauffé à la poêle. » Fit-elle remarquer en se tournant vers la gazinière.

« Pas tant que ça … ça ne veut pas dire qu'aucune autre personne de mon entourage n'est impliquée. Ça veut juste dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à Grimmauld ce matin. » Soupira Harry pendant que Draco essayait d'attraper un cornichon, le forçant à bander son bras pour contrer la force inutile qu'il mettait dans l'opération. « Prends-le, Draco, tu vas me faire le renverser. » Grommela-t-il.

L'interpellé obéit en silence et réussit à prendre deux cornichons à la fois.

« C'est pas mal, quand même, d'avoir une femme pour cuisiner … » Sourit-il, faisant rire Harry qui prenait les sacs pour les poser par terre et ainsi débarrasser la table.

« Si tu veux manger, Malfoy, je te conseille de te taire. » Grogna Astoria qui versait le contenu du plat dans une poêle. « D'ailleurs Harry, tu aurais pu le faire toi-même au lieu d'obliger une dame en pyjama à travailler pour deux hommes. »

« C'est moi qui ai cuisiné les boxties, j'ai fait ma part du boulot. » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Astoria lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris puis alluma le gaz d'un coup de baguette.

« Je comprends mieux le choix de Draco … » Dit-elle avec humour. « Au moins je ne m'inquiéterai plus de l'équilibre de l'alimentation de Scorpius pendant les vacances. »

Harry, qui savait à quel point Draco était désespérant dans une cuisine, tourna un regard amusé vers lui pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel, un petit bouquet de chou-fleur entre les doigts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Samedi**

Scène 108 – Harry, James, Albus et Lily

Des équipes de la Chef de Section Galvin patrouillaient dans Pré-au-lard, mais Harry transplana tout de même au plus proche de Poudlard. L'angoisse au ventre, il fit les cent pas devant les grilles, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Le fond de l'air était froid et son souffle formait de la buée.

Il n'était pas encore dix heures, mais il connaissait assez ses enfants pour savoir qu'ils feraient partie des premiers à se diriger vers le village. Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, il les vit apparaître au loin, trois silhouettes, du plus grand à la plus petite, marchaient d'un même pas vers la sortie du parc menant à Pré-au-lard. Lily lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit avec un sourire crispé qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Albus avait une grosse écharpe autour du cou, frileux comme sa mère, alors que James avait à peine consentit à mettre un manteau.

Lily accéléra soudainement le mouvement, trottinant devant ses frères alors que les grilles s'ouvraient dans un grincement sourd. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son père qui s'était baissé pour l'accueillir, et il la souleva malgré sa blessure.

« Bonjour ma belle. » Dit-il avec un petit rire, heureux et soulagé d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras et de la voir si impatiente de le revoir. La semaine lui avait parut interminable.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Répondit-elle en s'écartant un peu pour le voir. « Tes lunettes sont sales. » Nota-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Ah … Je suis beau quand même ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire de coin.

Lily roula des yeux et lui retira ses lunettes alors qu'il la reposait par terre pour saluer ses frères.

« Bonjour les garçons. » Sourit-il dans leur direction.

« Salut Papa. » Répondirent-ils d'une même voix malgré le monde de différences qui les séparaient. James avait l'allure élancée de sa mère alors qu'Albus avait le même physique chétif que celui qu'il avait lui-même étant enfant. L'aîné avait la même tignasse qu'Harry mais les yeux marrons de sa mère, alors que les cheveux d'Albus, bien que noirs eux aussi, étaient plus fins et légèrement ondulés. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts que son père.

Leur air de famille était évident, mais leurs caractères étaient très opposés. Là où Albus avait une réserve, James avait un tempérament brûlant. Mais malgré leurs nombreuses querelles, ils étaient aussi soudés que l'avaient été James Potter I et Sirius Black.

« On va à la Tête de Sanglier ? » Proposa-t-il. Lily glissa ses lunettes à présent propres dans sa main et il les remit sur son nez.

« Là où il y a eu la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

« Ça, ça veut dire que tu as des trucs à nous dire. » Renifla Albus. James lui donna un coup de coude et son frère vacilla légèrement sur le côté.

« Oui, et oui. » Répondit Harry en contenant une grimace. Il tendit la main à Lily qui l'attrapa immédiatement. Il leur demanda d'ouvrir le chemin et les suivit, sa fille gambadant à côté de lui.

« J'ai fait exploser un chaudron hier ! » Dit-elle fièrement à son père qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en venter. » Lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

« On ne peut pas être bon partout. » Philosopha-t-elle en lui rendant son regard.

« Tant qu'on n'est pas mauvais en tout … » Il sourit en la voyant hocher la tête.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes à travers le village entièrement décoré pour Hallowen. Les fenêtres étaient obscurcies de toiles d'araignées et des citrouilles grimaçantes jonchaient les rues. Un épouvantail saluait les élèves qui entraient à Honeydukes du haut de ses immenses échasses.

James et Albus parlaient à voix basse, ne s'arrêtant de discuter que lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves de Serpentards les croisèrent. L'aîné salua une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une épaisse tresse, qui lui répondit avec un sourire ironique. Harry put entendre Albus émettre un rire moqueur aussitôt que les filles s'éloignaient.

Lily lui rapportait ses nombreux exploits scolaires et son exploration du château, et lui glissa très peu subtilement quelques suggestions de cadeaux à lui offrir pour son anniversaire qui approchait, dont une écharpe qui changeait de couleur. Sa fille ne perdait jamais le nord.

Ils tournèrent finalement dans une petite rue adjacente à la grande rue principale du village. Ils avaient croisés des Aurors en chemin, mais Harry n'avait pu les identifier comme tels que parce qu'il connaissait leurs visages. Ils étaient tous habillés simplement, et il était reconnaissant à Ron d'avoir demandé ce service à Galvin.

La Tête de Sanglier avait beaucoup changé avec les années. Toujours moins populaire que les Trois Balais, l'auberge avait néanmoins gagné en propreté et en clientèle. Quelques élèves et habitants du village étaient installés au bar et sur quelques tables, mais un coin de la pièce était désert. Il leur proposa d'aller s'y asseoir et commanda deux chocolats chauds et deux grands cafés au bar. Deux des personnes installées à celui-ci étaient des Aurors.

Harry se débarrassa de son manteau en se dirigeant vers la table, et fut surpris de voir ses enfants installés en ligne dos à la salle, Lily coincée entre ses frères. Ils connaissaient son malaise à tourner le dos à une pièce pleine de monde. Il glissa sur la banquette en face d'eux et déposa son manteau à côté de lui.

« Alors ? » Demanda directement James, le menton sur sa paume et le coude sur la table, son autre main la tapotant du bout des ongles. Le regard dur d'Albus ne suffisait pas à cacher son inquiétude mais Lily souriait doucement, fixant son père avec attention.

« En attendant nos boissons, tu pourrais peut-être me dire comment se passent tes colles ? » Proposa Harry avec un petit sourire mesquin qui, étonnement, fit rire son fils.

« Très bien. » Répondit celui-ci avec amusement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications qu'Albus enchaînait.

« James et moi avons réussit à trouver qui s'en prenait au bureau de Scorpius. »

« Vraiment ? Qui ça ? » S'étonna Harry, son cœur se pinçant douloureusement en entendant le prénom de son autre fils et l'une des raisons de sa venue à Pré-au-lard.

« Goldstein. On l'a envoyé à Neville qui lui a fait cracher le nom de ses complices. » Expliqua James, qui lui fit soudainement penser à Lysander dans son vocabulaire. Il sourit malgré lui.

« Bien joué. Ils sont collés ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tous les soirs pendant six semaines. » Rigola Albus avec fierté. James avait un air satisfait quasi-identique à celui de son frère et Harry sourit lui-même avec orgueil.

« Excellent. » Commenta-t-il alors que la serveuse venait déposer leurs boissons sur la table. « Comment vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-il pour repousser l'échéance de son nouvel aveu.

« Un sort de glue qui réagit à la magie. » Expliqua Albus. « Quand Goldstein a utilisé la magie sur le bureau, le sort l'a attrapé pour le coller à la table. Une idée de James. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en direction de son aîné.

Harry réussit à rire en distribuant les boissons, la boule de l'angoisse grossissant dans son ventre jusqu'à lui faire mal. Les chocolats pour Albus et Lily, un café pour James et un autre pour lui. Il mit du sucre dans le sien, le mélangeant doucement sans oser lever le regard vers eux.

« Papa … » Soupira finalement Albus. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement. Il gonfla ses poumons au maximum de leur capacité et posa sa cuillère sous l'œil vigilant de ses enfants.

« J'ai appris quelque chose cette semaine qu'il faut que je vous dise. »

James suspendit son geste et reposa sa tasse dans sa coupelle. Lily perdit son sourire et l'observait avec un air songeur pendant qu'Albus semblait se liquéfier sur sa chaise. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Scorpius est votre demi-frère. »

Le temps se suspendit. Ses enfants étaient comme figés. Harry respirait difficilement, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre avec angoisse, jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune éclate de rire.

« Lily. » Tenta de l'arrêter James.

« C'est impossible ! » Rigola-t-elle avant de cesser brutalement de rire en voyant l'expression mortellement sérieuse de son père. « Non ? »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. » Lui confirma Harry après avoir difficilement déglutit.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? » Demanda Albus. Son père hocha doucement la tête.

Le plus jeune garçon passa ses deux mains sur son visage et James tourna automatiquement les yeux vers lui.

« Je comprends mieux sa réaction … » L'entendirent-ils Albus mystérieusement murmurer. Il sembla inspirer profondément puis laissa retomber ses mains sur la table avec un soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James puis regarda à nouveau leur père.

« Vous vous en doutiez. » Réalisa Harry, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement. James haussa les épaules.

« On l'avait évoqué, mais c'était plutôt une blague … »

Harry se laissa aller contre la banquette et souffla, incroyablement soulagé de ne pas les voir s'énerver et pleurer comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt dans la semaine. Il avait réussit à persuader Scorpius que tout se passerait bien, mais n'avait pas réussit à totalement s'en convaincre lui-même. Il souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arrête du nez puis laissa retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ? » Lui demanda étrangement James. « C'est pas comme si c'était un sale gamin. C'est pas comme si tu nous avais annoncé que Goldstein était ton fils. »

Lily pouffa de rire et Albus souffla par le nez avec un sourire.

« Par contre il a intérêt à être ton seul enfant caché. » Dit ce dernier avec un peu de dureté dans la voix, son regard accrochant celui de son père, le défiant de leur en annoncer un autre.

« C'est le seul. » Répondit Harry qui savait avoir mérité cette remarque. « Mais je stresse parce que j'ai autre chose à vous dire. » Dit-il avec une grimace intérieure.

« Oh Merlin … » Soupira James en prenant sa tasse pour se dépêcher de boire son café avant que son père ne reprenne la parole pour leur annoncer une véritable mauvaise nouvelle.

« Votre mère a été impliquée malgré elle dans l'affaire de la tentative d'assassinat de … Draco. » Dit-il avec une expression angoissée après que James eut avalé sa gorgée et reposé sa tasse.

Albus ouvrit la bouche avec les mêmes yeux écarquillés que Lily, et James s'accrocha à la table.

« Quoi ? » Souffla ce dernier.

Harry tourna un regard inquiet vers lui et se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

« On ne sait pas encore comment les choses se sont déroulées exactement, mais sa colère a été provoquée et amplifiée. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle t'a envoyé cette lettre. »

Après un instant d'immobilité, James laissa son dos s'appuyer lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise, fixant son père sans le voir.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle a fait du mal à quelqu'un ? » Demanda Albus. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui. Son visage était blanc et son front était plissé par l'inquiétude.

« Elle va mieux. Mais elle ne se souvient pas de tout, ça va être difficile de savoir exactement ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers jours. »

« On peut lui envoyer des lettres ? » Demanda Lily en se penchant un peu, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table.

« Heu … » Réfléchit Harry. « Je ne crois pas. Mais vous pouvez me les envoyer, je les lui donnerai. » Proposa-t-il. Lily hocha la tête avec un air décidé.

« Ça va faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier lundi matin … » Marmonna James. Harry grimaça.

« C'est possible … »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Harry se retenait de gigoter avec gêne sur la banquette et prit sa tasse pour s'occuper les mains. Il était douloureusement conscient de malmener ses enfants à cause de son comportement passé, alors qu'il avait pourtant toujours tout fait pour les protéger. Utiliser le sentiment de trahison de Ginny contre elle blessait indirectement leurs enfants qui risquaient d'être le centre de l'attention de Poudlard pendant quelques semaines. Il savait par expérience à quel point c'était difficile à vivre.

Il n'arrivait malgré tout pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir trompé Ginny. Une partie de lui était consciente que ce n'était pas normal tandis que l'autre refusait de se sentir coupable d'avoir été avec Draco. Tout ce qu'il regrettait était la souffrance qu'il avait créé dans son sillage à une époque de sa vie où il avait refusé de continuer à se sacrifier pour les autres et avait cherché à atteindre son propre bonheur.

« Quand est-ce que Scorpius va pouvoir revenir à Poudlard ? » Demanda soudainement Albus.

« Je ne sais pas Al' … Ça dépendra de l'avancée de l'enquête. Mais sans doute pas la semaine prochaine. » Répondit Harry avec une expression soucieuse. Il ne préférait pas parler des disparitions à ses enfants. Avec toute cette histoire, il était hors de question que Scorpius retourne à l'école sans protection. Même s'il savait que James, Albus et Lily ne craignaient rien à Poudlard, une partie irrationnelle de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout aussi inquiet pour eux.

« Je voudrais lui parler. » Reprit Albus.

Harry, qui avait anticipé sa demande, posa sa tasse de café et regarda sa montre.

« Encore une trentaine de secondes. » Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Comme pour lui donner tort, la cheminée au bout de la salle s'illumina de flammes vertes, faisant apparaître un Scorpius à l'air anxieux qui trébucha en avançant. Une main invisible l'aida à rester debout et Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de Draco, portant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ses enfants suivirent son regard en se tournant sur leur chaise et Harry ne put donc pas voir leur expression lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur nouveau demi-frère, mais il put voir Scorpius esquisser un sourire crispé dans leur direction en avançant.

« Bonjour … » Les salua-t-il timidement.

« Salut Scorpius. » Répondit joyeusement Lily.

« Viens t'installer. » Lui proposa son père en se décalant sur la banquette pour se retrouver en face d'Albus. Il le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il fit le tour de la table pour se glisser à côté de lui, face à Lily. Il ne put pas le voir mais il savait que Draco s'installerait de l'autre côté pour que Scorpius se trouve entre eux.

« Bienvenue dans la famillia … » Dit James en imitant un accent italien qui les fit tous sourire.

« Merci James … » Soupira Scorpius avec un soulagement palpable. « Et désolé Albus de n'avoir rien dit … » S'excusa-t-il en tournant le regard vers celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Celui-ci sourit presque avec douceur, puis disparut.

Harry se leva brutalement de la banquette, faisant trembler la table, sa baguette ayant déjà glissé le long de son poignet pour se ficher dans sa main. Au même instant, James tourna la tête vers le siège où se trouvait Albus un peu plus tôt alors que Lily reculait sa chaise avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Albus ? » Appela Scorpius. Lily disparut avec un cri alors que James se mettait debout.

Les événements suivants s'enchainèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Draco retira la cape d'invisibilité, la baguette en avant. Les Aurors au bar sautèrent en bas de leur tabouret, prêts au combat. James se tourna vers la salle, dos à Draco alors que son père lançait un puissant bouclier devant eux. Scorpius se mit debout alors qu'Harry tentait avec panique de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait rien. Personne. Les autres clients se tournaient vers eux les uns après les autres, interrompant leurs discussions.

James eut un sursaut alors que quelque chose traversait le bouclier et disparut lui aussi malgré le cri d'Harry. Une onde de choc traversa la salle, faisant basculer les tables, renversant les Sorciers de leurs chaises. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à hurler. Ni Draco ni Harry n'eurent le temps de se placer devant leur fils. La table se reversa, bloquant Draco sur le côté, et le bras d'Harry ne put arrêter l'objet qui cogna la poitrine de Scorpius avant de le faire disparaître à son tour.

 

Scène 109 – Lysander

Après une dizaine de minutes à cogner à la porte de la maison au 12 Square Grimmauld, Lysander abandonna avec un soupir. Malgré la pluie qui battait le pavé, il sortit un carnet de sa poche et le pointa de sa baguette pour y inscrire quelques mots avant d'arracher la page et de se baisser pour la glisser dans la boîte aux lettres. Il savait que Draco et Harry n'habitaient plus là depuis l'attaque de la veille, mais il ignorait où se trouvait la maison où ils s'étaient installés. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Astoria, un autre à Draco et un dernier à Harry, espérant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux se trouve assez près de Londres pour le recevoir rapidement.

Il avait fait le tour des lieux que fréquentaient Julian pour essayer de le trouver. La liste n'était pas longue, mais il était allé jusqu'à s'inviter chez ses parents pour leur demander des nouvelles de leur fils. Comme il s'en doutait, ils n'avaient pas pu l'aider. Son ami entretenait une relation assez froide avec sa famille, qu'il jugeait hautaine et superficielle.

En le cherchant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien Julian que ça. Il ne les invitait jamais chez lui, travaillait seul, sortait peu si on ne comptait pas ses déplacements professionnels. Lysander savait qu'il avait un important problème de confiance, et il se rendit alors compte qu'il ressemblait excessivement à Draco. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'attache à des cas désespérés ?

Il transplana à Oxford, directement dans l'entrée du salon de tatouage de Vallen qui l'attendait de pied ferme derrière le comptoir.

« Il n'y est pas. » Soupira-t-il en s'accoudant au bar, la tête dans ses mains. « Je lui ai laissé un mot pour qu'il me contacte. Et toi ? »

« Pas de réponse du Ministère. » Répondit Vallen d'un ton monocorde.

« Allons-y directement. » Proposa Lysander en relevant le visage.

Le Russe lui envoya un regard désabusé que le détective n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Il arrivait à Julian de disparaître quelques jours, mais les récents événements les avaient rendus paranoïaques. Sachant qu'il avait été appelé à l'aide par les Aurors, il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait lui aussi été la cible du groupe qui avait enlevé tous ces sorciers.

« Val', on ne va pas rester là à rien foutre. » Souffla Lysander. « Il faut essayer. » Tenta-t-il de persuader son ami qui finit par hocher la tête avec un soupir. « Allons-y. »

L'Américain suivit Vallen à l'arrière de la boutique et ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour se rendre directement dans le Grand Hall du Ministère. L'endroit était démesurément grand, mais Lysander y était venu assez souvent pour savoir s'y repérer. Il se dirigea directement vers le long comptoir de réception des non-employés, et marcha avec détermination jusqu'à se planter devant une sorcière qui lui sourit timidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au géant blond qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Salut Emily. » La salua-t-il en posant ses avant-bras sur le comptoir, forçant un sourire charmeur à effleurer ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Lysander … Encore un petit mémo ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses pommettes rougissant légèrement.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas … » Sourit-il. Il accepta la plume et l'encrier qu'elle lui tendait, puis le carré de parchemin sur lequel il s'appliqua à inscrire le plus d'informations possibles malgré le peu de place dont il disposait. Il le lui donna puis la regarda toucher le mémo du bout de sa baguette pour le faire se plier sur lui-même jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un oiseau de papier aux ailes triangulaires. Il accepta ensuite le formulaire qu'elle glissa devant lui, et signa un nom au hasard.

« Même personne que d'habitude ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. »

Quatre minutes plus tard précisément, Olivia Galvin sortit d'un des nombreux ascenseurs. Au lieu de traverser le Hall comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle leur fit signe de venir vers elle, et ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, elle empêcha des employés du Ministère de monter dans l'ascenseur qu'elle venait de quitter et précéda Lysander et Vallen à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur un bouton et les portes se refermèrent.

« Lys' » Salua-t-elle.

« Liv' » Répondit-il du même ton pressé.

« Bonjour Vallen, ça faisait longtemps. » Dit-elle en souriant brièvement à l'intéressé qui hocha simplement la tête avec une expression crispée.

Tous les trois s'étaient connus à l'Université de Droit Magique de Cambridge. Vallen avait rapidement abandonné cette filière pour explorer d'autres cursus sans jamais en terminer un seul, mais Olivia et Lysander, bien qu'à quelques années d'écart, y avaient obtenu leur diplôme. L'une s'était dirigée vers le centre d'entrainement des Aurors, son parcours lui permettant de gravir rapidement les échelons alors que l'autre s'était directement mis à travailler pour son propre compte. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se rendre des services depuis.

« On a une situation à Pré-au-Lard, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » S'excusa-t-elle par avance.

« On n'a pas revu Julian depuis qu'il a été amené ici par un Auror des équipes de Weasley. » Dit rapidement Lysander.

« Je sais, je me suis renseignée suite à ton mémo. Il n'est jamais sorti d'ici. »

Vallen écarquilla légèrement les yeux et allait ouvrir la bouche mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Auror un peu plus âgé qu'eux qui semblait les attendre avec les bras croisés.

« Joshua, merci d'avoir patienté. » Sourit aimablement Olivia. Le détective était trop inquiet pour rire de l'effet que cela provoquait sur l'homme. Son amie avait toujours su user de ses charmes. « Voici Lysander Maxwell et Vallen Yantar. Je me porte garante d'eux. » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en faisant signe aux deux sorciers de sortir de l'ascenseur. Ils obéirent alors qu'elle poursuivait, fixant l'Auror droit dans les yeux. « Julian Mellowen a disparu quelque part dans le Ministère. Trouvez ce qui s'est passé. »

L'homme hocha la tête avec détermination et elle lui sourit à nouveau avant d'appuyer sur un bouton à côté d'elle. Les portes se refermèrent.


	24. Chapter 24

Scène 101 – James, Albus, Scorpius et Lily

« PAPAAAA ! »

Lily.

Les sons autour d'Albus étaient étranges. Il entendait de l'eau ruisseler, comme un léger murmure, des gouttes tomber dans un tintement qui lui paraissait un peu trop fort. Un vent froid soufflait sur ses cheveux, remuant les feuilles mortes autour de sa tête, remplissant ses oreilles d'un gémissement naturel. Les arbres bruissaient sous la force de son souffle. Un oiseau s'envola dans un cri, le battement de ses ailes résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il put bientôt entendre son souffle, lent mais audible, qui charriait dans ses narines une odeur de terre humide. Son cœur pulsait dans sa tête, dans ses mains, et il crispa un peu les doigts dans les feuilles mouillées, peu à peu conscient de son propre corps, comme s'il cessait de faire partie de la forêt.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il soufflait une buée blanche qui tranchait avec la noirceur du sol. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses sens étaient trop aiguisés, tout était trop fort, trop net, les sons comme une cacophonie d'instruments désaccordés, les couleurs vibraient et son corps se mit à trembler. Son visage était humide mais chaud malgré la froideur du sol.

« JAAAAAMES ! » Hurla la voix stridente de Lily au loin.

Albus gémit en essayant de bouger ses membres. Il réussit à remuer une jambe, puis un bras, repoussant avec difficulté la douleur qui l'immobilisait. Il fut capable de se mettre sur le dos, fixant le ciel blanc au dessus des hauts arbres nus dont les branches grinçaient. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, soulevant des feuilles au-dessus de lui.

« ALBUUUUUS ! » Cria encore sa petite sœur, et il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« LILYYY ! » Fit James à sa place, sa voix de plus en plus semblable à celle de leur père. Albus soupira puis contracta les faibles muscles de son ventre pour se redresser sur ses coudes, le souffle court.

« JAAMES ! » Sanglota Lily.

« NE BOUGE PAS ! » Cria James. « JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ! » Promit leur grand-frère, et Albus sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait mal partout, il ne comprenait rien, il avait peur, il avait terriblement froid.

« JAAAAMES ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour, sa voix se brisant à la fin de son appel. Elle lui parut étrangère, irréelle, résonnant dans ses oreilles comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait crié à côté de lui.

« ALBUS ! » Répondit son frère. Albus renifla et réussit à s'asseoir. Il se mit à genoux dans les feuilles mortes, regardant autour de lui en tentant d'ignorer la terreur qui montait en lui. Il entendit un bruit sourd pas très loin de lui.

« PUTAIN ! » Cria James dont la voix se rapprochait. « SALOPERIE DE BRANCHE ! » S'énerva-t-il. Albus pouvait presque entendre des bruits de pas et il se tourna dans leur direction, essuyant ses larmes glacées malgré ses mains maculées de terre.

« VOUS ÊTES OÙÙÙÙ ? » Pleura la voix de Lily.

« ON ARRIVE ! » Tenta de la rassurer James.

Albus se sentait incapable de parler. Le vent qui le gelait jusqu'aux os lui labourait le visage et il enfonça son menton dans son écharpe, ne s'occupant même pas d'essayer de contenir les sanglots qui le secouaient. Il était dans une petite clairière, coincée entre des arbres dont la plupart avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Il n'arrivait pas à voir d'où l'eau qu'il entendait s'écoulait. La lumière blanche était diluée par les longues ombres qui tombaient sur lui, décharnées et menaçantes.

Les pas se rapprochaient, écrasant des branches qui craquaient, et il put bientôt voir la forme sombre de James entre deux arbres qui marchait difficilement vers lui. Albus posa une main sur le sol et souleva un genou pour poser son pied dans la terre et tenter de se lever. La souffrance dans ses membres le fit tituber et il hoqueta de douleur en portant une main à sa tête. Il venait de ressentir un éclair lancinant dans son crâne et sa vision s'obscurcit, les sons s'étouffant autour de lui. Il réussit à rester debout, plié en deux, jusqu'à ce que James le rejoigne.

« Fais voir. » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée en posant la main sur son bras. Albus baissa sa main et s'accrocha à son frère de l'autre pour se redresser. James inspira rapidement entre ses dents dans un sifflement qui signifiait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est pas joli. » Commenta-t-il alors qu'Albus reniflait en se remettant droit. Il regarda son frère, dont l'une des joues était traversée par une longue estafilade sanglante. « Viens, on va chercher Lily. »

Albus hocha la tête et accepta l'aide de James pour marcher. Il avait la sensation que ses jambes étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses et chaque pas faisait remonter une douleur électrique dans ses cuisses.

« DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUUUS ! » Hurla leur petite-sœur d'une voix terrifiée.

Comme un seul homme, ils accélérèrent le pas dans sa direction, trébuchant sur des racines qui semblaient se soulever à leur approche, évitant des branches basses qui se tendaient vers eux, glissant dans la boue et les feuilles décomposées, leur souffle projetant une vapeur blanche devant eux. Albus sentait son cœur dans sa gorge, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir, et l'air froid lui brûla la bouche alors qu'il inspirait brutalement, se tenant à son frère pour ne pas tomber.

« ON ARRIVE LILY ! » Haleta finalement James avant de se tenir à un tronc d'arbre avec un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine.

« Scorpius ?! » Entendirent-t-il leur sœur s'écrier. Albus glissa dans la boue et ne fut sauvé que par la présence de son frère aîné derrière lui qui réussit à l'empêcher de tomber en arrière. Ils finirent par se tenir au bras l'un de l'autre pour réussir à avancer. Albus avait le vertige et les arbres ondulaient autour de lui.

« Lily, ça va ? » Entendirent-ils leur demi-frère demander. Sa voix était chevrotante, comme s'il grelottait.

James tira Albus pour l'aider à enjamber un tronc qui était tombé en travers de la forêt, mais une branche lui lacéra l'autre côté du visage et il s'écroula dans la boue. Albus glissa à nouveau et s'étala la tête la première dans les feuilles mortes avec un cri de panique pendant que son frère jurait derrière lui. Épuisé, malade de peur et de froid, il se remit à sangloter alors qu'il essayait de se relever malgré sa vision devenue étroite et le bourdonnement qui s'intensifiait dans ses oreilles. Il sentit la main de James sous son bras qui l'aidait à se redresser et il s'appuya à un arbre pour se mettre à genoux.

« Lève-toi Al', on y est presque. » L'encouragea-t-il.

Albus hoqueta, son estomac se soulevant. Il vomit, son corps se contractant dans la douleur, les bras pris de tremblements.

« Scorpius ! Viens m'aider ! » Appela James avec panique, sa voix paraissant si lointaine aux oreilles d'Albus qui tentait de contrôler son haut-le-cœur. Des pas rapides s'approchèrent d'eux, faisant craquer les branches mortes tombées sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri de surprise suivit d'un bruit sourd.

« Ça va ? » Demanda James.

« Ça va … » Grogna Scorpius qui avait dû tomber.

Albus fut enfin capable de rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Les sons s'intensifièrent et il put entendre sa respiration sifflante. Il s'appuya à l'arbre pour se redresser, aidé de James et de Scorpius qui avait réussit à les rejoindre. Lentement, ils avancèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lily, qui reniflait avec une expression terrorisée. En les voyant approcher, elle se mit difficilement debout, et Albus put voir son visage éraflé, ses tresses défaites et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle courut vers eux en sanglotant et s'accrocha à James qui fut obligé de lâcher Albus.

Scorpius l'aida à s'asseoir et il le remercia à voix basse, les yeux rivés vers le sol couvert d'une mousse noire et humide. Il le vit passer devant lui, son pantalon et ses chaussures maculés de boue, puis il s'accroupit à côté de lui en lui tenant l'épaule, regardant sans doute sa blessure à la tête.

Albus ferma les yeux, les bruits de pas de James et de Lily qui s'approchaient lui vrillant les tympans.

« Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus est blessé ? » Demanda le plus grand.

« Rien d'aussi grave … » Répondit doucement Scorpius.

Albus rouvrit les yeux, tournant doucement le regard vers son demi-frère qui était pâle comme la mort. Il saignait du nez et il s'était coupé au niveau de la gorge, le rouge de son sang tranchant sur le teint de sa peau et blessant les yeux d'Albus qui fronça les sourcils avec une grimace.

« J'ai dû me cogner à une pierre en tombant. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lily s'assit sur ses talons en face de lui et lui attrapa la main avec une expression inquiète qui le fit sourire malgré la douleur.

« Je connais un sort pour les coupures mais je ne sais pas si ça va faire grand-chose … » Murmura Scorpius.

« Essaye toujours. » Intervint James en venant se poster derrière le blond dont les cheveux ébouriffés étaient constellés de morceaux de feuilles mortes. Scorpius ouvrit le haut de son manteau de ses doigts tremblants et sales, et tira difficilement sa baguette de sa poche intérieure.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas nettoyer d'abord ? » Renifla Lily en se redressant sur ses genoux pour voir sa plaie.

« Avec quoi ? » Demanda James.

« Peut-être un Aguamenti ? » Proposa Scorpius.

Albus frissonna à l'idée qu'on fasse couler de l'eau froide sur sa tête et son dos se courba alors qu'il refermait les yeux.

« Albus ? » Appela son demi-frère. « Désolé, ça va être froid. »

« Je suis plus à ça près … » Mentit-il dans un murmure, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour que ses vêtements ne soient pas plus mouillés. L'eau s'écoula de la baguette de Scorpius, arrosant sa plaie au crâne. Ses muscles se crispèrent pour l'aider à échapper à la douleur. Il fut soudainement conscient de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui touchait son cuir chevelu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Gémit-t-il avec un frisson, l'eau finissant par lui geler le crâne et coulant le long de ses cheveux.

« Il y a des petits cailloux. » Répondit la voix grave de James qui touchait à sa plaie, et Albus grimaça. « Ça m'a l'air pas mal, comme ça. » Ajouta-t-il. L'eau cessa alors de couler.

« Ce n'est pas très profond, finalement. » Nota Scorpius.

« Non … Mais tu as peut-être une fracture du crâne, Al' … » Souffla leur frère aîné qui avait déjà eu cette expérience en tombant de son balai lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Ca ne l'avait néanmoins pas empêché de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année suivante.

« Cicatrisis … » Murmura alors Scorpius au-dessus de sa tête. La peau de son crâne sembla s'étirer impossiblement et il serra la main de Lily, la douleur lui piquant le nez. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage désemparé de sa sœur. Il tenta de lui sourire mais lui offrit plutôt une grimace.

La sensation s'estompa doucement alors que Scorpius se rasseyait sur ses talons avec un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas fameux mais ça pourrait être pire … »

« Au moins ça ne saigne plus. » Commenta James avec une petite tape sur l'épaule du blond qui sourit faiblement.

« Merci Scorpius. » Dit Albus avant de toussoter pour s'éclaircir la gorge tant sa voix était éraillée. Il avait un goût ignoble dans la bouche. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un bonbon à la menthe. Le bruit de l'emballage argenté paraissait irréel dans cette forêt. Il le mit dans sa poche tout en déposant le bonbon sur sa langue. Il en sortit d'autres.

« Vous en voulez ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ses frères et sa sœur piochèrent dans sa main et ils s'installèrent en cercle, tous en tailleur à même le sol humide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda finalement Lily, le bonbon formant une grosse bosse dans sa joue.

« Ce sont sans doute les gens qui en veulent à mon père qui nous ont amené ici … » Murmura Scorpius avant de renifler. James sortit un mouchoir en tissus chiffonné de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Il est propre. » Précisa-t-il alors que Scorpius le prenait en le remerciant. Il le passa sous son nez pour essuyer le sang qui continuait de s'écouler doucement, maculant ses lèvres.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » Demanda Albus dont la fatigue le faisait peiner à se maintenir assis.

« Je pense que c'était une espèce de Portoloin. J'en ai vu un s'accrocher à moi. » Répondit James.

« Il est passé à travers le bouclier de Papa, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment c'est possible. » Intervint Scorpius avant de pencher la tête légèrement en arrière, le mouchoir collé sous le nez. Dans le silence qui suivit, il remit son visage à leur niveau en les regardant avec malaise. « Le notre … de père. » Précisa-t-il.

« C'est bizarre. » Fit soudainement James, le visage inexpressif. « De t'entendre l'appeler comme ça, je veux dire. »

« Il faut juste qu'on s'y fasse. » Ajouta Albus pour que Scorpius ne se formalise pas du commentaire de leur aîné, battant des paupières pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision.

Le blond ne répondit pas, visiblement mal à l'aise, et remit sa tête en arrière.

« Et sinon, comment est-ce qu'on retourne à Poudlard ? » Demanda Lily.

James se leva brutalement dans un bruissement de feuilles, vite imité par Scorpius qui regardait dans la même direction que lui. Albus leva le visage vers eux puis se tourna pour regarder derrière lui.

« Sortez vos baguettes. » Dit Scorpius en plongeant le mouchoir ensanglanté dans sa poche. Albus se battit avec les boutons de bois de son manteau alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui les inquiétait à ce point.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? » Interrogea-t-il avec panique.

« Chut. » Souffla James entre ses dents, la baguette déjà en main. Lily lâcha Albus et se leva elle-aussi, forçant le dernier à être assis à se redresser avec lenteur sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il réussit enfin à sortir sa baguette et se plaça à côté de Lily pour qu'elle soit entre James et lui.

En silence, ils observèrent la forêt.

Derrière les arbres aux troncs suintants, Albus vit enfin ce que ses frères avaient remarqué. Une forme sombre apparaissait puis disparaissait, semblant s'approcher inexorablement d'eux. La panique fit monter son rythme cardiaque. Lily s'accrocha à son manteau, sa propre baguette dans son autre main tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est … ? » Murmura Scorpius avec angoisse.

Incapable de quitter des yeux l'ombre qui se mouvait encore loin sous les arbres, Albus n'arrivait néanmoins pas à l'identifier. Il tendit sa baguette devant lui, cherchant fébrilement dans son esprit engourdit de terreur un sort offensif qui les aiderait à se débarrasser de cette chose qui ne devait rien avoir d'amical.

« Lily … » Chuchota James. « Protego. » Rappela-t-il à sa petite sœur qui déploya le bouclier magique devant elle. C'était le premier sort qu'elle avait appris, tout comme James et Albus.

L'ombre disparut. Un vent glacé leur souffla dans le dos, balayant les feuilles mortes et leurs cheveux, glaçant le crâne humide d'Albus qui sentit un frisson le traverser de la tête aux pieds. Ses doigts engourdis se serrèrent un peu plus autour de sa baguette.

Dans un flash de ténèbres, l'ombre bondit alors sur eux.

« Impedimenta ! » Cria Albus en fléchissant le poignet, ralentissant à peine la créature qui soulevait les feuilles mortes autour d'elle sans même toucher le sol.

« Everte Statim ! » Lança James, repoussant l'être fait de ténèbres qui lança ses doigts crochus en avant avec un cri enragé. Albus poussa Lily derrière son frère et lui pour la protéger.

« Champio ! » S'écria Scorpius, créant un dôme de magie bleutée autour d'eux. La créature fonça dedans avec furie, à peine ralentie par le bouclier. « Paro Finctus ! » Cria-t-il encore, le dôme s'élargissant avec des crépitements étincelants qui firent hurler l'émanation ténébreuse, son corps informe et fumeux semblant s'évaporer légèrement alors qu'elle reculait.

« Difindo ! » Conjura alors James, baissant son bras en diagonale pour que le sort tranche la forme spectrale qui se sépara en deux avant de se reformer en un nuage bouillonnant, la partie de son corps qui touchait l'épais bouclier se mettant à fumer. Une odeur de mort parvint à leurs narines, soulevant une nouvelle fois l'estomac d'Albus qui ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main sous son nez. Il écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles.

« C'est un spectre ! » Cria-t-il à ses frères.

« Lashlabask ! » Fut la seule réponse de James dont la baguette projeta des étincelles à toute vitesse sur le spectre qui traversait le dôme magique de Scorpius avec un glapissement suraigu.

« Lumos Solem ! » Incanta alors Albus, pointant sa baguette tout droit sur la créature qui hurla d'une voix inhumaine.

« Lumos Solem ! » Répéta Scorpius, le bouclier disparaissant alors qu'il changeait de sort. Le spectre tenta d'avancer dans la lumière éblouissante qui sortait des deux baguettes. Albus fut obligé de plisser les yeux, des larmes s'y accumulant, mais put voir son corps ténébreux réduire de volume alors qu'une odeur de brûlé remplissait la clairière.

« Lumos Solem ! » Lança finalement James, une explosion de lumière blanche sortant de sa baguette pour se fondre avec celle de ses frères, repoussant la créature contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Les yeux fermés, Albus dut tenir sa baguette à deux mains pour supporter les vibrations magiques qui lui brûlaient les doigts. Il concentra toute sa force, tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans son sort, les oreilles tendue vers les hurlements du spectre.

« LILY ! » Cria-t-il à sa sœur pour qu'elle leur vienne en aide.

« LUMOS SOLEM ! » Rugit-elle alors d'une voix stridente, une vague de chaleur balayant la clairière et faisant claquer leurs manteaux. Les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Albus à cause de l'éblouissement séchèrent aussitôt, tirant la peau de son visage. La créature criait encore, mais ses mugissements d'outre-tombe faiblissaient.

Albus sentait ses maigres forces le quitter. Ses bras tremblaient sous les ondes de choc magiques qu'il envoyait et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il réussit à inspirer au maximum de sa capacité puis bloqua sa respiration en crispant tout son corps et toute sa volonté en direction du sort.

« Solaris ! » Entendit-il James prononcer et il faillit ouvrir les yeux à cause de la déflagration qui raisonna dans la clairière. Son propre sort s'arrêta et il tituba en arrière, poussé par le souffle brûlant de leurs sortilèges confondus. Son dos rencontra un arbre et il sentit Lily contre sa jambe, sans doute assise par terre.

La créature se tut et la clairière retrouva son calme morne. Albus ouvrit difficilement un œil, la baguette toujours en avant, puis sursauta lorsqu'un vacarme incroyable fit trembler le sol. L'arbre contre lequel ils avaient réussit à bloquer le spectre venait de s'écrouler. Il ouvrit son deuxième œil, le souffle court, et fouilla la clairière à la recherche de la créature, mais tout ce qu'il put voir furent les quelques flammèches qui s'élevaient de feuilles mortes embrasées, les traces noires de brûlures sur le sol, et le rougeoiement des braises sur le tronc dont l'écorce se consumait.

James avait un genou par terre, et Albus le vit baisser sa baguette et rouvrir doucement les yeux, le visage brillant de transpiration. Scorpius tenait encore debout, le corps tremblant et le regard rivé sur l'arbre fumant.

« On l'a eu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée par sa courte respiration.

« Je crois. » Répondit Scorpius en baissant le bras.

James toussa et se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant à l'épaule de Scorpius pour se stabiliser. Il s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son manteau en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort, Solaris ? » Demanda alors Albus.

« Aucune idée, j'avais les yeux fermés. » Répondit James avant de tourner les yeux vers lui. Ils se sourirent.

« Quoique cela fasse, c'était sans doute un éclair de génie … » Souffla Scorpius en se tournant vers eux.

« N'importe quoi avec le mot « soleil » me paraissait approprié. » Répondit James. Il se frotta les yeux avec une grimace et Albus put comprendre sa douleur. Ses propres orbites semblaient lentement se consumer dans son crâne. « Bien joué en tout cas Al' »

« Pour ? » Demanda celui-ci en se laissant glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre pour s'accroupir à côté de Lily.

« Avoir compris que c'était un spectre. »

« Ah… » Souffla-t-il, trop épuisé pour être flatté. « Ca va Lily ? » Demanda-t-il à sa petite sœur qui cacha son visage contre lui avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

« Ton sort était très puissant Lily. » Nota Scorpius en se rapprochant d'eux. Il s'écroula en tailleur dans les feuilles mortes maintenant sèches, vite imité par James qui se frotta le nez. L'air sentait le brûlé.

Leur petite sœur cessa de se cacher et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, le visage rougit par les larmes et la soudaine chaleur. Albus l'entoura de son bras libre et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Pleure pas Lily … » Murmura James.

« Mais j'ai peur et je veux rentrer à la maison ! » Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive dans le manteau d'Albus qui déglutit en sentant ses propres larmes revenir. Voir sa sœur pleurer lui faisait mal au cœur et lui rappelait sa propre terreur.

Il croisa le regard brillant de Scorpius qui serra les lèvres avant de renifler puis le vit pointer sa baguette vers le sol.

« Pointe au nord. » La boussole magique qui s'afficha sous la forme d'une aiguille dorée s'agita dans tous les sens sans jamais se stabiliser. Scorpius annula le sort avec un soupir. « De toute façon, on ne sait pas où on est … »

« La mousse pousse de quel côté des arbres déjà ? » Demanda James en appuyant ses mains derrière lui.

« Au nord, soi-disant. » Répondit Albus après s'être éclaircit la gorge. « Mais vu comme c'est humide ici, elle doit pousser un peu partout … »

« On devrait peut-être trouver un endroit pour s'abriter, un endroit plus sûr où on n'aurait pas besoin de surveiller toutes les directions. » Proposa Scorpius en voyant James regarder tout autour d'eux.

« Une grotte ça serait parfait. » Dit ce dernier.

« Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher longtemps … » Avoua Albus. Sa tête tournait et son corps était lourd et engourdit.

« On pourra utiliser un mobilicorpus si tu n'en peux plus. » Réagit James avant de se pencher en avant pour frotter la tête de Lily qui gémit avec indignation. « Tu peux marcher toi ? »

Leur petite sœur renifla.

« Oui … » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix peignée, et Albus la serra un peu plus fort pour l'encourager. « Pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Parce que nous sommes des Potter. » Répondit simplement Albus, levant les yeux vers Scorpius pour l'inclure dans sa réponse. Son demi-frère sourit faiblement puis se releva, imité par James. Il tendit la main vers Albus qui l'accepta avec gratitude, lâchant sa sœur pour se mettre debout. Ils avaient encore tout un après-midi pour trouver un abri avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Nulle doute que leurs kidnappeurs n'allaient pas leur permettre de sortir vivants de cette forêt. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de survivre jusqu'à ce que leurs parents les retrouvent.


	25. Chapter 25

Scène 102 – Harry et Draco

Harry n'entendait pas le brouhaha autour de lui. Les sons étaient étouffés par le battement assourdissant de son cœur dans sa tête. Il voyait une multitude de personnes s'agiter dans la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, leurs mouvements rapides le rendant malade. Son corps était tremblant, anesthésié, et il était seulement conscient de la main froide de Draco autour de son poignet. Ron apparut devant eux, le visage blanc et le regard frénétique. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il leur disait et fut incapable de lire sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux voir ta sœur. » Fit la voix blanche de Draco.

« Elle ne sait pas où ils sont, Malfoy. » Répondit Ron en tournant les yeux vers lui, le son portant enfin aux oreilles d'Harry.

La poigne de Draco envoya un éclair de douleur dans son bras mais Harry ne bougea pas. Ses poumons étaient incapables de se remplir correctement d'air et son souffle était court et tremblant.

« Comment peut-elle ne rien savoir, Weasley ! » Hurla Draco. « Elle était avec ces malades, elle a dû voir quelque chose, entendre quelque chose ! »

Harry croisa le regard d'une personne dont le visage lui était familier. Alarik. Celui qui avait indirectement été le point de départ de sa relation avec Draco. Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir trente ans à présent, les observait avec un air dévasté comme si ses propres enfants avaient disparu alors qu'il tenait contre lui une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. S'il était dans la salle, c'était qu'il avait été présent lors de l'attaque. Les Aurors avaient empêché quiconque d'entrer ou sortir, n'autorisant que les allées et venues de leurs collègues.

Alarik hocha brièvement la tête dans sa direction, et les oreilles d'Harry se débouchèrent juste à temps pour entendre Ron essayer de calmer Draco.

« Elle ne se souvient de rien. Si elle savait quoi que ce soit, le Véritasérum l'aurait forcée à nous le dire. »

« Elle a peut être fait un Serment Inviolable ! » S'égosilla Draco dont la voix se mettait à trembler. Harry déglutit. Toute la salle les regardait, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. Ce qui l'horrifiait, c'était que ses quatre enfants avaient disparu sous ses yeux et qu'il avait été incapable de les protéger.

Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Merlin, ils pouvaient être déjà morts et ils perdaient leur temps à discuter avec des Aurors tout autant incapables qu'eux de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. S'il y avait un coupable dans la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, il devait déjà être loin, ou il devait avoir fait le même Serment que Smith, l'empêchant de divulguer ce qu'il savait malgré le Véritasérum.

Rester ici était inutile, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il devait prendre pour retrouver ses enfants. Draco avait raison, seuls les souvenirs de Ginny pouvaient les aider à découvrir un indice quant à leur localisation.

« Il nous faut ses souvenirs. » Intervint-il alors, fixant finalement ses yeux sur son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec désespoir. « Même s'ils sont flous, même s'il n'y a rien à en tirer, c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

Galvin entra alors dans l'auberge, sa longue robe pourpre frôlant le sol devenu boueux à cause des multiples passages de ses Aurors. Elle frappa des mains, une onde de choc traversant la salle et accaparant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Mesdames, Messieurs. » Commença-t-elle sérieusement, le visage grave. « Je veux tout le monde au Ministère. La cheminée du sous-sol a été ouverte. Mot de passe : Hydre. » Dit-elle, la voix autoritaire et inflexible, donnant subtilement le nom de la créature à plusieurs têtes au mystérieux et dangereux groupe de sorciers qui faisait frémir la Grande Bretagne.

Ses Aurors s'agitèrent alors à nouveau, guidant les témoins jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Chef ! » Interpella la voix de Dean. Harry se tourna vers lui, délogeant sans le vouloir la main de Draco qui l'imita. Il le sentit s'accrocher à son autre poignet. Ses doigts tremblants étaient glacials. Il bougea le bras pour qu'il le lâche puis attrapa directement sa main avec la sienne. Il ne put croiser le regard de son ami qui fixait son Chef de Section, accroupit devant la table qui avait empêché Draco de protéger Scorpius. Un objet rond et argenté était fiché dans le bois.

« Je crois que c'est ce qui les a fait disparaître. » Dit l'Inspecteur-Auror.

Draco lâcha sa main et se précipita vers la table. Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il touchait déjà ce qui devait être un Portoloin, mais rien ne passa.

« Malfoy, les empreintes ! » Jura Ron en courant derrière lui pour lui attraper l'épaule. Draco se dégagea de sa poigne en reculant. Son dos tremblait.

« Ca n'aurait pas dû traverser le bouclier. » L'entendit-il dire d'une voix étrangement neutre tant il était choqué.

Galvin s'approcha d'eux et Harry lui emboita le pas. La sphère argentée faisait la taille d'un vif d'or et ses minuscules pattes métalliques s'étaient fichées dans le bois de la table.

« C'est de l'argent. » Remarqua la Chef de Section.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Ron, s'attirant un regard fatigué de la part de sa collègue.

« Le meilleur support runique. Les moldus s'en servaient contre les Loups-Garous sans comprendre pourquoi ça fonctionnait. »

« De l'Anti-Magie. » Réagit Draco. Harry plissa les yeux et remarqua que la sphère semblait effectivement gravée d'une multitude de petits symboles.

« Il va falloir rappeler Mellowen. » Déclara Ron en se redressant.

« Il a disparu. » Leur apprit Galvin dans un soupir en fermant brièvement les yeux. « Quelque part dans le Ministère. »

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche en la regardant.

« Il a dû être ciblé parce qu'il nous a aidé. » Dit Harry d'une voix qui lui semblait étrangère tant elle était basse et perdue.

« Je vais chercher Hermione. » Déclara Ron. Il se tourna vers les Aurors qui faisaient passer les témoins un à un par la cheminée. « Sparrow ! » Interpella-t-il. L'Inspecteur tourna la tête vers lui. « Vous prenez le commandement en mon absence. Je veux les souvenirs de tout le monde et une équipe du Département des Mystères pour récupérer le Portoloin. » Dit-il en s'écartant pour désigner la sphère accrochée à la table renversée.

Sparrow suivit son doigt des yeux puis hocha la tête avec détermination.

« Harry, Malfoy, allez au Ministère, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. » Ajouta-t-il dans leur direction.

« Ils ne le seront pas non plus là-bas. » Intervint Galvin, son regard sombre se faisant aussi froid que la main de Draco qui effleurait la sienne.

 

Scène 103 – Ron

Ron transplana dans l'allée qui menait à La Croisée. Hermione et lui avaient donné ce nom à leur maison à cause de son étrange forme de plus. Il s'agissait au départ d'une longue demeure étroite, mais deux parties avaient été ajoutées, l'une devant et l'autre derrière, croisant la maison en son centre. Elle n'avait pas été facile à aménager à cause de son insolite disposition, mais Hermione était tombée amoureuse de sa forme mathématique et Ron avait tout de suite aimé sa singularité. Chaque aile tendait vers un point cardinal. Au sud se trouvait le salon et la salle à manger, au nord la cuisine, à l'est leur bureau commun, et à l'ouest la longue et large entrée qui faisait face au chemin entouré d'arbres sur lequel il pressait le pas. Au centre de la maison se trouvait la cage d'escaliers qui menait à quatre grandes chambres, chacune agrémentée d'une salle de bain, et chaque aile était munie de sa propre cheminée à son extrémité.

Ils avaient pu se permettre un tel investissement grâce à l'argent que le Ministère avait tenu à leur verser après la guerre et qui allait de paire avec l'Ordre de Merlin. Ron avait d'abord été tenté d'emmener celle qui allait devenir sa femme faire un tour du monde bien mérité après avoir finalement terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir écouté sa femme et d'avoir placé tout cet argent dans cette maison.

Ron ouvrit la porte avec empressement en appelant Hermione. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Son œil d'Auror remarqua alors plusieurs choses. Les chaussures de sa femme, qu'elle retirait systématiquement en rentrant, n'étaient pas rangées dans leur emplacement réservé dans un meuble de l'entrée. Sa cape n'était pas accrochée au porte-manteau et la sacoche qu'elle emmenait à l'université n'était pas posée sur la commode où elle la laissait d'habitude trainer.

Sortant sa baguette, une sourde panique montant en lui, Ron avança et fit un grand moulinet du bras en prononçant la formule du sortilège de détection de présence. La maison était vide.

« Accio Sacoche d'Hermione ! » Lança-t-il. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler sans que rien ne se passe, puis il baissa le bras, son visage se décomposant.

« Non … Non… » Répéta-t-il avec terreur. « Pas Hermione … » Ajouta-t-il en sentant sa gorge se serrer en même temps que son poing autour de sa baguette. « S'il-vous-plaît, pas Hermione … » Supplia-t-il à l'ennemi invisible qui semblait décidé à prendre tout ce qui leur était cher, ses yeux se mettant à piquer alors que des larmes d'impuissance s'y accumulaient.

Ron se détourna vivement et sortit de la maison en courant, prenant le chemin en sens inverse et transplanant dès qu'il dépassa les boucliers magiques. Si sa sacoche n'était pas là, c'était qu'elle n'était pas rentrée depuis la veille.

 

Scène 104 – Vallen et Lysander

Les deux sorciers étrangers se tenaient côte à côte dans le sous-sol d'entretien du ministère, leur identique regard horrifié rivé sur la mare de sang qui constellait le sol métallique de l'ascenseur défoncé par sa chute.

Vallen fut le premier à réagir, séparant de deux grands pas la distance qui le séparait de la cage de fer tordue. Ce sous-sol était sombre, glauque au possible et n'était utilisé que par les sorciers chargés des mécaniques magiques qui faisaient tourner le Ministère : systèmes de livraison par poulie magique, accès au bâtiment, scellage d'urgence, ventilation, ascenseurs. Personne n'avait encore eu le temps de descendre voir ce qui était arrivé à celui qui était tombé en panne. Un des sorciers de l'entretien se tenait à côté de l'Auror Taylor et Lysander put l'entendre gémir pathétiquement derrière lui. Leurs lumos conjugués faisaient briller le sang qui n'avait pas encore séché complètement.

« Je dois contacter ma hiérarchie. » Dit soudainement l'Auror. « Ne touchez à rien. » Demanda-t-il. Vallen s'arrêta au bord de l'ascenseur, à côté de la seule porte qui était restée accrochée à la structure. L'autre gisait, tordue, un peu plus loin. Il tendit la main vers le sang.

« C'est celui de Julian. »

Lysander serra les dents et se tourna vers Taylor. L'homme lui rendit son regard déterminé et il hocha la tête.

« Reed, avec moi. » Dit-il au sorcier d'entretien qui se redressa légèrement. « Vous deux, ne bougez pas d'ici et empêchez quiconque d'approcher. »

Le détective acquiesça et les regarda détaler vers l'ascenseur de service en déglutissant. Il se retourna pour voir Vallen s'accroupir. Il le rejoignit, le corps engourdit et l'esprit en plein chaos. Pour avoir perdu autant de sang, Julian n'avait pu être que gravement blessé et était sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle. Mais le fait qu'il ait disparu leur laissait entrevoir l'espoir que ses assaillants n'aient pas réussi à le tuer. S'il avait reçu des soins, peut-être était-il encore en vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? » Demanda-t-il à Vallen d'une voix rauque alors que son ami continuait de scanner le sol ensanglanté.

« Sa signature magique. » Répondit le Russe. « Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quoi ? » Souffla Lysander en scrutant l'ascenseur, l'estomac dans la gorge et le cœur dans les tempes. Si Julian était encore vivant, ils n'avaient sans doute que peu de temps pour le retrouver.

« Pas sûr … » Murmura Vallen. « Ça me fait penser à … »

« Là ! » S'exclama le détective, montrant du doigt l'étrange tracé à moitié confondu dans la plus grande flaque de sang.

« C'est une Rune de cocon. » Répondit le tatoueur. « Mais elle n'est plus active, le sang l'a brouillée. » Il sortit finalement sa baguette et ferma les yeux. « Reliquiae Revelo. » Dit-il en la guidant dans tous les coins de l'ascenseur alors qu'il tentait d'amplifier son ressenti de la magie de Julian.

Ignorant le dessin qu'il avait deviné sur le sol, Lysander poursuivit sa recherche visuelle en suivant le chemin de la baguette de Vallen. Après de longues secondes de recherche, ils s'arrêtèrent au même endroit. Le Russe rouvrit les yeux avec une brève inspiration alors que le détective lui attrapait le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Une autre rune. » Murmura le géant blond. Lysander s'accrocha au bord de l'ascenseur pour se pencher en avant sans tomber dedans, tentant de mieux voir l'étrange petit dessin rouge brillant contre une des parois.

« J'arrive pas à la lire. » Dit-il à Vallen alors que celui-ci l'imitait, sa haute taille lui permettant d'approcher un peu plus son visage. Le détective n'avait jamais été très bon en lecture de runes et ne s'était pas amélioré avec les années, se tournant systématiquement vers Julian dès que ses affaires le nécessitaient. Les occasions restaient néanmoins rares. L'utilisation des runes était peu habituelle car c'était une magie ancienne et dangereuse qui ne souffrait aucune erreur et demandait des connaissances trop larges pour être maîtrisée en toute sécurité. Julian lui-même ne s'amusait pas à tracer des runes pour le plaisir et était le premier à attester de leur nocuité.

Il vit Vallen plisser ses yeux bleus puis ranger sa baguette pour regarder dans sa main. Il activa le tatouage qui tapissait sa paume et Lysander put voir le tracé noir apparaître sous sa peau blanche. Les deux runes étaient quasiment identiques.

 

Scène 105 – Rose et Fred

Coincée dans la foule d'élèves qui s'agglutinaient derrière les portes à présent closes de Poudlard, Rose sentait une panique sourde monter en elle. Des Aurors et des Professeurs avaient fait évacuer tous les élèves de Pré-au-Lard et les avaient expédiés en vitesse derrière les murs du château comme si le village avait été victime d'une attaque. Personne n'avait pu répondre à ses questions. Elle avait cherché en vain ses cousins dans la foule et avait hurlé aux Aurors qu'il manquait des élèves à l'appel, mais elle n'avait pas été écoutée ou entendue. Lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à son Directeur de Maison venu en renfort, il avait simplement secoué la tête en lui demandant de se dépêcher.

Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle trébucha contre une élève plus âgée qui se retourna avec un regard noir.

« Fais gaffe Weasley ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Spencer ! » S'exclama Rose en reconnaissant l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serpentard. « Tu n'as pas vu James ? »

« Potter ? » Demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. « Non. »

« Rose ! » L'interpella quelqu'un, la forçant à se retourner. Elle vit Fred jouer des coudes dans la foule pour l'atteindre, le visage soucieux. « Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

« Non … » Gémit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge. « Tu n'aurais pas vu James et Albus ? » Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, soupirant lorsque son cousin secoua la tête.

« Ils étaient avec Lily au village. » Dit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha de la foule. Rose écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait que les deux frères devaient rejoindre leur père à Pré-au-Lard mais Albus ne l'avait pas prévenu que leur petite sœur serait avec eux.

Elle vit soudainement Roxanne qui grimaçait à quelques mètres de là, tentant de les rejoindre, et tendit le bras pour qu'elle l'attrape. Elle l'extirpa d'entre deux Pousfouffles qui discutaient vivement.

« Il s'est passé un truc à la Tête de Sanglier ! » Leur annonça sa cousine. Fred et Rose pâlirent. « Des Aurors empêchaient les gens d'y entrer. »

« Les Potter étaient à la Tête de Sanglier. » Dit faiblement Rose.

« Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. » Réagit Spencer à côté d'eux, s'incorporant dans la conversation. « L'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle était là-bas pour discuter stratégie. »

« Et ils sont là ? » Demanda Fred en regardant autour de lui. Spencer se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant à l'épaule d'une de ses amies à côté d'elle.

« J'en doute. Je ne vois pas la grosse tête de Taylor. Ni les oreilles de Devon. » Dit-elle. « MAX ! » Appela-t-elle soudainement en faisant un grand signe de la main en direction d'un de ses amis.

« Tu as vu Andrei et Emily ? » Demanda le grand élève, un préfet-en-chef appartenant à la Maison de Serpentard, en poussant quelques personnes sans vergogne pour les atteindre.

« Non. Ils étaient où ? » Demanda Spencer.

« A la Tête de Sanglier. »

La rumeur d'une attaque à l'auberge se rependit alors comme une traînée de poudre. Le brouhaha s'amplifia, couvrant les sortilèges de Sonorus que les professeurs utilisaient pour leur demander d'avancer vers la Grande Salle. Roxanne prit le bras de Rose et les trois Weasley se regardèrent en silence, le même sentiment d'horreur leur tombant dessus.

 

Scène 106 – Astoria

Astoria posa sa tasse de thé avec un soupir, levant les yeux vers l'horloge du salon dont le tic-tac désagréable la rendait trop consciente du temps qui passait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Draco et Scorpius avaient rejoint Harry et les enfants de ce dernier, et même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle commençait à être inquiète.

Elle se doutait que les trois Potter et Scorpius avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais elle savait aussi que Draco n'aurait pas voulu laisser son fils aussi longtemps à découvert. C'était un moment certes important et nécessaire pour le petit Malfoy, mais tous gardaient en tête les dernières disparitions inquiétantes qui secouaient la société sorcière.

Elle espérait que sa sœur et le reste de sa famille avaient écouté ses conseils et restaient en sécurité derrière leur Fidelus. Même si elle n'avait jamais été pas très proche d'eux, et encore moins depuis qu'elle s'était installée en Nouvelle-Zélande, elle ne supporterait pas que quoi que ce soit leur arrive. Ils étaient loin d'avoir les mains propres, leur implication dans la guerre ayant un peu trop souvent penché du côté de Voldemort, mais c'était sa famille et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les aimer malgré tout.

Un petit bruit provenant de l'entrée attira son attention et elle se leva, traversant le salon pour remarquer trois enveloppes devant la porte. Les hiboux qui n'appartenaient pas à Draco ne pouvaient pas atteindre la maison, mais le courrier, lâché depuis les arbres qui encerclaient le terrain, virevoltait jusqu'à l'ouverture dans la porte pour glisser sur le sol. Astoria se baissa pour les ramasser et posa sur une console l'enveloppe qui était adressée à Draco, puis celle pour Harry, et garda en main celle où apparaissait son propre nom, tracé de la pointe d'une plume avec une écriture identique, celle de Lysander.

Elle décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre qui s'y trouvait avec des doigts fébriles. Pour que le détective tente de les joindre tous en même temps, cela ne pouvait être qu'important.

_Julian Mellowen a disparu. Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le à Harry ou envoie moi un hibou mais NE SORS PAS !_

_L.M._

Le cœur d'Astoria se serra alors que l'enveloppe se froissait dans son poing. Elle savait à quel point il tenait à ses amis et elle pouvait lire sa panique dans son écriture étroite et rapide. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante. Elle ne savait rien et il n'y avait sans doute rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'aider.

Elle porta la main au pendentif qu'elle portait en permanence autour du cou et que Draco lui avait offert à un de ses anniversaires. Il la représentait si bien. Elle était un arbre immobile et argenté dont les racines et les branches se courbaient pour former un cercle autour d'elle. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours été capable avait été de se protéger elle-même.

 

Scène 107 – Ron

L'université n'avait rien donné, si ce n'était une idée plus précise du moment où Hermione avait disparu. Elle n'avait pas assuré ses cours du vendredi après-midi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait pu être enlevée entre midi et demie et quinze heures.

Ignorant les regards médusés des moldus qui le voyaient courir dans la rue avec sa longue robe pourpre, Ron tenta de retrouver les restaurants où elle aimait déjeuner et qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir. Son préféré se trouvait sur High Street où il tourna. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Benson se trouvait là, entouré de son équipe et de quelques Oubliators caractérisés par leur longue robe noire et leur écharpe violette. Il les rejoignit au pas de course en interpellant son Inspecteur-Auror.

« Benson ! »

« Chef ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant l'équipe d'Aurors se disperser.

« La police moldue a signalé un événement étrange qui nous a fait pensé au mode opératoire de – »

« Vous savez qui a disparu ? » le coupa-t-il.

« Heu, pas encore Chef. » Avoua Benson avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est ma femme. » Dit alors rapidement Ron. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en palabres. Il avait déjà mis trop de temps à se rendre compte de la disparition d'Hermione et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une seconde de trop. Son cœur saignait de la savoir en danger même s'il savait mieux que n'importe qui à quel point elle était capable de se défendre seule.

Benson écarquilla les yeux, mais se maîtrisa rapidement et hocha la tête.

« On cherche Hermione Weasley ! » Cria-t-il en direction de son équipe qui filait vers une petite rue. Un Auror se retourna en levant la main, signifiant qu'il avait bien entendu, et repartit à la poursuite de ses collègues.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » Demanda Ron.

« La police moldue nous a parlé d'une course poursuite. Des personnes vêtues de noir et masquées essayaient d'attraper une femme à travers le Vieil Oxford. Ils ont touché plusieurs moldus, ont défoncé l'entrée d'un garage et quelques portes à l'intérieur. »

Ron serra les dents et se força à inspirer profondément par le nez pour ne pas laisser son visage exprimer toute la douleur et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il lui était insupportable d'imaginer Hermione tentant de semer ses poursuivants pour finalement être rattrapée et embarquée Merlin savait où.

« Tenez-moi au courant. » Dit-il d'une voix brisée à Benson qui hocha plusieurs fois la tête avec un regard inquiet. « Je retourne au Ministère. » Ajouta-t-il.

Malgré son envie brûlante de continuer de chercher sa femme lui-même, il savait qu'il serait plus utile là-bas.


	26. Chapter 26

Scène 108 – James, Albus, Scorpius et Lily

Dans l'angoissant silence de la forêt, chaque bruit les faisait sursauter. Un oiseau s'envolant, un corbeau croassant, les branches grinçant au-dessus de leurs têtes, le vent mugissant dans les arbres. Leurs pas lents faisaient craquer le bois mort sous leurs pieds et leurs yeux fouillaient les environs, cherchant un abri et surveillant l'approche d'une éventuelle créature maléfique.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres animaux que des oiseaux dans cette forêt, comme si le sol froid et humide n'était propice qu'au développement d'arbres décharnés et de cette mousse noire et gonflée d'eau. Les couleurs étaient ternes. Le ciel était gris, les arbres d'un marron sombre et triste, et le sol alternait entre une boue noirâtre et des tapis de feuilles mortes recouvrant la mousse. La seule couleur vive dans le champ de vision d'Albus provenait des cheveux roux de Lily qui marchait devant lui, aidée par James.

Scorpius et lui se soutenaient l'un l'autre en silence, enjambant les arbres effondrés et les flaques de boue. Il se sentait vaseux et était essoufflé malgré leur lente marche. Il avait faim mais n'osait pas s'en plaindre car il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'estomac vide. Le dire tout haut ne ferait qu'aggraver la sensation pour tout le monde.

Scorpius se prit les pieds dans une racine et trébucha. Albus tira sur son épaule pour l'aider à rester debout et son demi-frère le remercia à voix basse pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Le sol inégal était traitre et les arbres prenaient un malin plaisir à leur barrer le chemin, leurs troncs tournant sur eux-mêmes dans un grincement pour tendre leurs plus basses branches vers eux. James s'attelait à les repousser de sa baguette mais ne pouvait rien faire contre les racines qui sortaient brutalement du sol pour leur attraper les pieds.

Les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où il marchait, Albus laissa son esprit vagabonder en tentant d'oublier sa faim, la douleur dans ses membres et sa faiblesse. Il n'était pas déçu que Scorpius soit son frère, il l'aimait déjà auparavant presque comme un membre de sa famille, mais il était tout de même étrange de devoir incorporer quelqu'un à leur fratrie. Comme l'avait dit James, ils auraient pu tomber sur pire que Scorpius, mais même s'ils l'aimaient bien, il ne partageait pas la quantité phénoménale de souvenirs que James, Albus et Lily avaient en commun. Il n'avait pas grandi au même endroit, dans la même famille, il n'avait pas la même éducation ni les mêmes expériences. Albus ne le connaissait pas par cœur comme il connaissait James et Lily. Il avait beau être celui qu'on pouvait appeler son ami le plus proche, il restait tout de même un point d'interrogation pour lui. Il n'était pas capable d'anticiper ses réactions, de connaître ses pensées sans qu'il les dise à voix haute, de déterminer la limite entre ce qui pouvait lui faire mal et le faire rire.

Il savait par exemple qu'il pouvait se moquer de James parce qu'il s'était fait jeter par Leanor. Son frère aîné bougonnerait pour la forme, mais Albus savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et qu'il trouverait rapidement une autre petite amie bien plus intéressante qu'elle. Quand ils sortiraient de cette forêt. S'ils sortaient de cette forêt.

James glissa et Lily se prit une branche dans la figure, le premier jurant entre ses dents et la seconde se mettant brutalement à crier.

« J'en ai marre ! LAISSEZ-NOUS PARTIR ! » Ordonna-t-elle en levant le menton pour interpeller leurs kidnappeurs, imaginant peut-être qu'ils les regardaient, les écoutaient. James se releva en s'aidant d'un arbre et essuya sa baguette boueuse sur son manteau.

Quelque chose sauta sur le dos d'Albus qui s'écroula dans les feuilles mortes et Scorpius poussa un cri d'horreur. La panique lui faisant tourner la tête, Albus essaya de se relever mais s'arrêta net en entendant les cris de ses frères.

« NE BOUGE PAS ! » Hurlèrent-ils en même temps, et Albus écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Quelque chose marchait sur son dos.

« Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin … ! » Gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les feuilles, tout son corps tendu par la peur. Il savait que c'était une araignée, ça ne pouvait être qu'une araignée, et il sentit une vague de dégoût et d'horreur menacer de le faire vomir.

« Le sort de Ron … le sort de Ron … » Réfléchissait James à toute allure. « Albus ! » Appela-t-il son frère à l'aide. Celui-ci se retint de lui demander en hurlant s'il se foutait de lui et crispa le visage en serrant les poings, sentant la chose gigoter sur son dos. Elle avait l'air énorme !

« Arania … Arania Exumai … » Gémit-il en se souvenant des histoires de leur père et d'Oncle Ron dans la forêt interdite. James répéta immédiatement la formule et Albus sentit un brusque choc dans son dos suivit d'un claquement puis d'un bruit sourd. Il se redressa aussitôt, se retournant et reculant jusqu'à foncer dans James. Une araignée noire et velue de la taille d'un chien gisait sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin.

« Diffindio ! » Prononça Scorpius juste après que les huit pattes de l'araignée se mettent à nouveau à gigoter, et l'énorme insecte fut tranché en deux dans un bruit ignoble.

« Merlin … » Gémit encore Albus, dégoûté d'avoir eu pareille créature sur son dos. « Merci James … » Souffla-t-il avant de renifler, ses épaules étant prises d'un frisson.

Ils se remirent en marche, Albus et Scorpius se retournant régulièrement pour surveiller leurs arrières. Il leur fallut près d'une heure entre les arbres sournois pour atteindre une nouvelle clairière et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au centre de celle-ci, Albus eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

« On tourne en rond … » Murmura Scorpius.

Le tronc de l'arbre qu'ils avaient fait tomber par la force de leurs sorts conjugués fumait encore.

« C'est pas possible ! » S'exclama James avec colère. Il donna un coup de pied dans les feuilles mortes qui bruissèrent tranquillement comme si elles se moquaient de lui, puis il regarda autour d'eux avec un air énervé qui ne suffisait pas à cacher sa peur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

« On se repose. » Souffla Albus en pliant les jambes pour se retrouver accroupi sur le sol. « Et on réfléchit. » Ajouta-t-il avant de coller son front à ses genoux pour cacher son visage.

« On pourrait grimper aux arbres pour voir dans quelle direction se diriger ? » Proposa Lily.

« Je doute que les arbres nous laisse faire … » Soupira James avant d'imiter son petit frère et de s'installer à même le sol. Scorpius et Lily s'assirent à leur tour, cette dernière se collant à son plus grand frère qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Albus finit par basculer en arrière, les fesses sur les feuilles, et croisa les jambes pour se mettre en tailleur. Ils échangèrent tous un regard désespéré.

« Clairement, ils ne veulent pas qu'on sorte d'ici. » Dit Scorpius.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Albus. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec les histoires de nos parents ? »

« Tu veux dire … A part le fait qu'ils soient nos parents ? » Railla James, ignorant le regard noir de son petit frère.

« Je ne pense pas que des gens qui kidnappent des enfants et les abandonnent dans une forêt soient des personnes rationnelles … Ils en veulent à mon père et ils nous font tous payer, c'est tout ce qu'i comprendre... » Soupira Scorpius en baissant la tête.

« C'est pas de ta faute. » Grogna James. « Peut-être qu'ils essayent de nous faire passer une sorte de test ? »

« Dans quel but ? » Interrogea Albus. « Qu'est-ce qu'on doit prouver ? »

« Qu'on est différent d'eux ? » Proposa Scorpius.

« Ca risque d'être problématique … » Souffla James. Au regard interrogateur des deux autres, il haussa les épaules. « On n'est sans doute pas très différents. »

Le sol trembla soudainement sous eux. Ils arrêtèrent de parler, les yeux écarquillés, et ils sentirent une nouvelle secousse. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, tournant fébrilement la tête pour essayer d'en trouver l'origine.

« Champio. » Prononça Lily, créant le même dôme que Scorpius plus tôt dans la matinée. Albus ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par sa petite sœur.

« Parfait Lily. » Dit James. « Tu tiens le bouclier, et nous on attaque. »

Le sol trembla à nouveau et ils entendirent un rire qui leur glaça le sang. Ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction pour voir un énorme lion entre les arbres. Alors qu'il posait sa patte sur le sol, la secousse fut telle que Scorpius dû s'accrocher à James pour ne pas tomber. Albus vacilla, ses yeux s'écarquillant de terreur. La créature semblait apparaître puis disparaître, comme le Spectre, comme si elle n'était pas sur le même plan qu'eux. Mais ses énormes pattes l'amenaient inexorablement dans leur direction et le bruit de son rire résonnait dans la clairière. Son visage était humain et sa queue était celle d'un gigantesque scorpion.

« Dites moi que ce n'est pas une Manticore … » Murmura James. Personne ne put répondre à sa requête. Albus écarta les jambes pour gagner en stabilité.

« Comment est-ce qu'on tue une Manticore déjà ? » Demanda Scorpius d'une voix blanche avant de manquer de tomber à cause de la secousse suivante.

« On pourrait courir ? » Gémit Lily entre eux.

« Pour aller où Lily ? » Demanda Albus avec panique.

« Sa peau repousse les sortilèges. » Rappela Scorpius. « Donc si vous avez une idée, c'est le moment. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix aigue qui trahissait sa peur.

« Comment comptez-vous me tuer, Humains ? » Rit la Manticore alors que sa tête dépassait d'entre les arbres, son énorme patte les faisant trembler. Ils eurent alors le même réflexe.

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent et se mirent à courir à toute vitesse entre les arbres. Les baguettes de James et Scorpius lançaient des flashs aveuglants qui repoussaient les branches tentant de les atteindre, et Albus tirait Lily en courant si vite qu'il avait la sensation de voler.

La Manticore galopait derrière eux, secouant la forêt comme un séisme. Le grondement les rendait sourds à leurs propres cris de terreur. Ils se baissaient pour éviter les branches, escaladaient les troncs renversés, sautaient au dessus des énormes flaques de boue. Albus lança un Mobilicorpus sur Lily qui peinait à les suivre et il lui suffisait alors de lui tenir la main pour l'entrainer derrière eux.

La créature n'était pas aussi rapide entre les arbres qu'elle l'aurait été sur un terrain dégagé, son imposant corps l'empêchant de se faufiler comme ils le faisaient.

« JAMES ! » Hurla Scorpius devant eux. « L'ARBRE ! TAILLE-LE EN POINTE ! »

Sans s'arrêter de courir, James tendit sa baguette en avant et fit plusieurs mouvements de bras en utilisant l'épée magique, imité par Scorpius pour former une pointe acérée sur un énorme tronc renversé loin devant eux. Comprenant ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, Albus se décala sur la gauche en courant, ouvrant le passage. Une branche lui griffa la joue jusqu'à l'oreille mais ne réussit pas à l'arrêter.

James se décala sur la droite et après avoir regardé derrière lui, Scorpius tendit les deux mains en avant dans sa course et tenta de déplacer l'énorme tronc pointu. James lui prêta de sa force, le Wingardium Leviosa redoublant d'intensité. Les tremblements de la terre les déconcentraient et les branches profitaient de leur inattention pour fondre vers eux. Albus prit le relais et foudroya les arbres qui tentaient d'attraper ses frères. Il finit par dépasser le tronc, ayant pris de l'avance sur Scorpius et James, et s'arrêta pour leur prêter main forte.

Imité par Lily dont les pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol vibrant, il poussa de toute la force de sa magie et fut récompensé en voyant le tronc prendre de la vitesse en filant à travers les arbres. James et Scorpius le suivirent des yeux et de la baguette et leur puissance conjuguée provoqua une onde de choc qui se réverbéra sous leur pied et souffla les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol, les laissant en suspension dans l'air.

La Manticore qui hurlait de rire fut frappée de plein fouet par le tronc qui s'enfonça dans son poitrail, l'expulsant loin en arrière où elle s'écroula dans un grondement sourd qui fit trembler une dernière fois la forêt.

Albus s'assit brutalement et tomba en arrière avec les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, les bras en croix. Dans le silence qui suivit, il n'entendait que le grincement des arbres qui bougeaient au dessus de sa tête.

Il entendit James éclater de rire un peu plus loin.

« Les gars, on a tué une Manticore ! » S'exclama-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Albus réussit à rire entre deux respirations rapides et ferma les yeux.

 

Scène 109 – Harry et Draco

Harry n'arrivait pas à écouter Galvin. Il voyait Draco hocher doucement la tête malgré son air malade et sa mâchoire serrée, mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de fondre en larmes. Ron venait de lui apprendre qu'Hermione avait elle-aussi disparu et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne les reverrait jamais vivants. Le sort réservé à Mellowen en était la preuve. Même si son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, Harry était persuadé qu'il était mort.

Des Langues-de-plombs, anciens collègues d'Hermione, s'agitaient en vain autour de la sphère argentée. Ron distribuait des ordres et lisait des mémos avec l'air d'un homme en phase terminale d'une longue maladie, et Harry ne pouvait que comprendre son sentiment. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il restait planté là, les bras ballants, le regard rivé sur Draco qui essayait de soutirer le maximum d'informations de Galvin. Il s'en voulait de le laisser tout gérer, il avait envie de lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était inutile, qu'il se faisait encore plus de mal. Mais il n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche.

La femme qui avait lancé les Portoloins sur les enfants avait été retrouvée parmi la foule qui se trouvait à la Tête de Sanglier en même temps qu'eux. Harry n'avait pas retenu son nom. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas la connaître ou en savoir plus parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de la tuer. Un Serment Inviolable l'empêchait de parler et de partager ses souvenirs et tout ce que les Aurors pouvaient faire était de fouiller dans son entourage, son passé, son environnement pour trouver le moindre indice leur permettant de retrouver les enfants.

La porte du bureau des Aurors de la section de Ron s'ouvrit pour la énième fois derrière Draco, et Harry vit un très grand homme blond entrer dans la pièce, tenant un long morceau de métal sous son bras. A l'autre bout de la plaque couverte de sang se trouvait Lysander. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent en voyant Harry, et il dû lire quelque chose sur son visage car son expression se fit soudainement dévastée. Il échangea quelques mots avec le grand sorcier et ils posèrent la plaque contre un mur. Lysander se dirigea alors rapidement vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il avec panique.

« Les enfants d'Harry et Draco ont disparu. » Répondit rapidement Galvin. Lysander les regarda tour à tour avec horreur avant d'inspirer brièvement.

« Julian a dessiné une rune dans l'ascenseur. On pense que ça peut nous aider à le trouver. Peut-être qu'on trouvera les petits aussi. »

Galvin tourna brutalement la tête vers la plaque de métal et les abandonna pour se déplacer vers elle, suivie de Lysander. Avec un moment de latence, Harry se rendit compte que Draco lui touchait le bras et il tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Potter. Remue-toi. » Lui demanda-t-il. Les mots lui firent mal, perçant à travers la bulle anesthésiante qui l'entourait. Draco serra un peu plus fort ses doigts en signe de soutien et hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Harry déglutit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Allons-y. » Dit-il.

Ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe qui se formait près du mur et Galvin interpella une Langue-de-plomb qui les rejoignit.

« C'est une rune de connexion. » Leur expliqua le géant blond avec un fort accent londonien, très similaire à celui de Mellowen. Il ouvrit la main droite où apparut un tatouage quasi-identique. « Je sais que deux runes de connexion tracées par la même personne et avec la même encre sont liées, mais je ne sais pas comment utiliser ce lien. » En voyant le tatouage, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de Vallen Yantar.

« Quel rapport avec votre main ? » Demanda Draco. « Où est la deuxième rune ? »

Yantar lui envoya un regard perdu étonnant sur son visage aux traits durs. Il désigna le petit dessin sanglant sur la plaque.

« Si Julian est resté conscient assez longtemps, il a put tracer la deuxième à l'endroit où il a été amené. » Il montra à nouveau sa main. « Pour celle-ci, l'autre est en bas de ma nuque. Les deux runes créent un tunnel qui transporte la magie de mon dos à ma main. Mais je ne sais pas comment. »

Hermione disait que la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière naissait quelque part dans le cerveau plutôt que dans le cœur, comme la plupart des gens semblaient le croire. Elle théorisait sur le fait que la magie pouvait être un champ électrique transporté le long des nerfs et que les sorciers étaient capable d'extérioriser pour manipuler la magie ambiante. Les runes sur Yantar servaient donc de connexion entre le point où sa magie était la plus brute et le point où elle était la plus simple d'utilisation.

« Elles sont un peu différente. » Nota-t-il en regardant d'une rune à l'autre.

Yantar referma sa main.

« Celle-ci est mêlée à une rune de concentration. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec notre problème. »

« Pourquoi tracer cette rune ? » Demanda Galvin. « En quoi est-ce que ça peut nous aider à le retrouver ? »

« Si c'est d'un tunnel qu'il s'agit, comment l'emprunter ? » S'interrogea Lysander.

« C'est le symbole des enfants perdus. » Dit la voix de Ron derrière eux. Harry et Draco se retournèrent pour voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. « Certaines anciennes familles sorcières les faisaient tracer par leurs enfants, chez eux. S'ils se perdaient, ils devaient tracer la même là où ils se trouvaient. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Comment on s'en sert ?! » S'exclama Lysander.

« Vous cherchez Mellowen ? » Demanda-t-il, son visage se faisant déterminé. Yantar et le détective hochèrent la tête. « Écartez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il, tout le monde obéissant alors qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa manche. Il s'avança vers la plaque et posa le bout sur le point, l'empreinte digitale du Briseur de Sort qui faisait partie intégrante de la rune.

« Julian Mellowen. » Prononça-t-il. La rune sembla gonfler, le sang séché se craquelant. Elle s'étala sur une plus large partie de la plaque de métal que Vallen et Lysander avaient découpée. Puis elle disparut, remplacée par la même surface sombre que le miroir à double sens.

« Lumos. » Entendirent-ils, et le visage d'Hermione apparut dans la pénombre, encadrée par ses lourds cheveux ondulés comme si elle penchait la tête vers le sol. « Ron ! » S'exclama-t-elle, ébahissement et soulagement se mêlant sur son visage. « Je savais que tu comprendrais ! »

« Hermione … » Sanglota presque Ron en posant les deux mains sur la plaque, ignorant les personnes autour de lui. « Tu vois que je t'écoute parfois … » Dit-il en tentant de contenir ses larmes. Hermione se mit à rire avant de tourner la tête vers le côté.

« Julian, vous êtes un génie … »

« Je sais … » Entendirent-il faiblement. Lysander eut un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement et il s'approcha de la plaque alors que Ron reculait un peu pour laisser la place à Vallen et lui.

« Chef … » Fit une voix derrière Harry. Galvin tourna la tête et il l'imita pour voir le visage paniqué de Dean. « Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir … Harry et Malfoy aussi … »

Le léger soulagement qu'Harry avait ressenti en voyant Hermione s'évanouit aussitôt. Il sentit son sang quitter sa tête et il suivit mécaniquement la Chef de Section et son ami. Son épaule frôla celle de Draco et il s'accrocha presque désespérément à sa main. Tout mais pas ses enfants morts. Tout mais pas ça.

Dean les guida à l'extérieur de l'énorme bureau des équipes de Ron et le silence du couloir rendit son angoisse encore plus étouffante. Draco se tenait le cœur et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris sa potion du midi et que la peur devait le faire souffrir autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais encore une fois, il fut incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit ou même de lui venir en aide. Il pouvait seulement suivre Dean et Galvin vers ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une terrible nouvelle.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau et quatre Aurors, l'équipe de Dean, levèrent la tête à leur arrivée. Ils étaient précédemment occupés à regarder une télévision moldue qui avait été posée sur un plateau à roulette sans doute emprunté aux Services Administratifs Magiques. Leur regard se posa sur les mains jointes d'Harry et Draco, mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à fixer la télévision avec ébahissement pour le remarquer.

Ils se lâchèrent, se plantant devant sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

 _« Dites moi que ce n'est pas une Manticore … »_ Entendirent-ils James murmurer dans la télévision, et Harry prit une grande inspiration tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Galvin.

« C'est sur la BBC … » Expliqua Dean.

 _« Sa peau repousse les sortilèges. Donc si vous avez une idée, c'est le moment. »_ Fit la voix chevrotante de Scorpius.

Galvin sortit du bureau précipitamment. Ni Harry ni Draco ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la télévision où leurs enfants se mettaient brutalement à courir en hurlant de terreur. Ils filaient à toute vitesse malgré les branches, les obstacles et l'énorme créature qui les poursuivait, défonçant les arbres à coup d'épaules. Ils eurent soudainement un gros plan sur le visage concentré d'Albus dont le regard bougeait sans arrêt, veillant à son environnement et prenant de courtes inspirations sifflantes alors qu'il courait en entraînant Lily derrière lui.

 _« JAMES ! L'ARBRE ! TAILLE-LE EN POINTE ! »_ Hurla soudainement Scorpius. L'image se rapprocha de son visage écorché et de sa grimace alors qu'il prononçait le sort d'épée magique. Une branche le frappa par derrière et une autre tenta de le prendre à la gorge mais il se baissa en continuant de courir. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui puis lança les deux bras en avant alors qu'un éclair au-dessus de sa tête empêchait une autre branche de l'attraper. Ils l'entendirent prononcer un Wingardium Leviosa sans savoir ce qu'il visait. Ils virent James courir derrière lui et lancer le même sort, le visage dur et le regard déterminé. La magie crépita autour d'eux, dressant les cheveux de James sur sa tête.

 

Scène 110 – Olivia

Galvin courut dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte du bureau des équipes de Ronald. Vallen et Lysander aidaient Julian à sortir de la rune. Un Auror passa à côté d'elle pour quitter le bureau, et sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à attirer l'attention autrement, elle frappa des mains après y avoir concentré un peu de magie. Le souffle fit voler quelques parchemins mais tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

« Une chaîne de télévision moldue, la BBC, transmet des images des jeunes Potter et Malfoy dans une forêt. Je veux deux équipes pour comprendre comme ils font, et deux équipes sur le Portoloin. » Elle reprit son souffle et désigna la plaque de métal qui provenait de l'ascenseur. « Trois équipes pour retourner là-dedans, défoncer les murs et trouver les autres disparus. Tous les autres Aurors, sur un balai, survolez-moi toutes les forêts de la Grande-Bretagne. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Après une seconde de flottement, tout le monde s'agita dans la salle et chaque équipe s'organisa. Weasley prit note de quel groupe faisait quoi, prenant à peine le temps d'étreindre sa femme qui s'approchait déjà du Portoloin.

Olivia se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses amis. Vallen tirait délicatement Julian par les épaules pendant que Lysander guidait ses jambes à l'extérieur de la plaque de métal. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à un bureau qu'Olivia dégagea sans scrupule d'un coup de baguette et le posèrent dessus. Dans son dos, Ronald et ses équipes passaient par la rune pour trouver les autres sorciers.

« Il faudrait l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. » Nota-t-elle en voyant le teint cireux de Julian.

« J'ai envoyé un Auror chercher un médicomage. Je ne préfère pas le bouger dans cet état. » Répondit Lysander pendant que leur ami ouvrait un œil.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, bande de traitres … Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi, hein ? » Dit-il d'une voix faible. Olivia fit l'effort de lui sourire même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas puis tourna la tête vers Lysander.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui, désolée. J'ai des choses à faire. » Déclara-t-elle. Son ami hocha simplement la tête et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du briseur de sort avant de s'éloigner. Ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours très bien, mais son cerveau était trop précieux pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Elle traversa le long bureau pour rejoindre les Langues-de-Plomb et Hermione Weasley. Celle-ci avait le visage à quelques centimètres de la sphère d'argent qu'ils avaient trouvé à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle entendit Olivia approcher et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils ont disparu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Six heures. » Répondit-elle après un bref regard vers sa montre. « Vous allez avoir besoin de Julian ? »

« Je crains que oui … » Souffla Hermione en retournant son attention vers la sphère. « Je doute que la destination fasse partie des runes tracées dessus, mais il pourra peut-être nous aider à trouver qui a fabriqué ce Portoloin. »

Olivia hocha la tête, réfléchissant à toute allure avec les bras croisés. Elle fit pivoter le haut de son corps pour jeter un coup d'œil à Mellowen et ses amis, puis se mordit les lèvres avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Hermione, prenez la sphère et restez avec Julian. Ne laissez pas les médicomages vous empêcher de lui parler. » Commanda-t-elle-même si la sorcière n'avait aucun ordre à prendre d'elle. La femme de Ron hocha tout de même la tête et prit la sphère dans une main en se redressant. Elles se fixèrent un instant, chacune prenant la mesure du sérieux et de la détermination de l'autre, puis elles s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées.

Lorsqu'Olivia retourna dans le petit bureau d'à côté, James Potter annonçait qu'ils avaient tué une Manticore et Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient disparu.


	27. Chapter 27

Scène 111 – Harry et Draco

Ils ne passèrent à Trowbridge que pour que Draco puisse prendre ses potions, puis ils transplanèrent directement à White City, un quartier à l'est de Londres. D'abord désorientés, Harry n'étant venu qu'une seule fois dans cette partie de la capitale, ils repérèrent rapidement l'énorme bâtiment qui abritait la BBC. Ils se mirent à courir dans sa direction, bien décidés à essayer de découvrir comment le groupe qui s'en prenait à eux parvenait à brouiller les transmissions moldues. Ni Harry ni Draco ne s'y connaissait en communication moldue, mais ils avaient été incapables de reconnaître la forêt dans laquelle évoluaient leurs enfants. La télévision était la seule piste dont ils disposaient.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco dont le visage concentré se mettait à rougir à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils contournèrent l'énorme statue d'Helios, Dieu Grec du soleil, qui était plantée au centre de la cour autour de laquelle était construit le bâtiment de huit étages de verres, et entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre par les portes tournantes, forcés de stopper brutalement leur course. Ils traversèrent sauvagement les portillons de sécurité sous les cris des gardes, leurs baguettes écartant les obstacles sur leur passage. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, le temps de repérer les ascenseurs, quand Draco leva soudainement le bras pour repousser un sortilège envoyé depuis le fond du grand hall d'accueil. Aussitôt imité par Harry, ils repérèrent des assaillants vêtus d'habits moldus postés autour des accès aux ascenseurs dont le visage se couvrit d'une fumée noire les empêchant de les identifier.

Une vague de magie les submergea sans qu'ils puissent la repousser et le bâtiment disparut. Sous leurs pieds apparut une énorme rune qui faisait la taille du grand hall d'entrée. Instinctivement, Harry conjura son plus puissant bouclier autour d'eux pendant que Draco tournait sur lui-même pour constater qu'ils étaient encerclés de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui tentèrent de leur bondir dessus.

« Détruis la rune ! » Lui demanda Harry alors qu'il concentrait son bouclier pour absorber les sorts provenant de toute part. Éblouit par la lumière des sortilèges, Draco baissa ses yeux plissés vers ses pieds. Les formes complexes de la rune dont les bras s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres autour d'eux se mirent à briller avec une telle intensité qu'il fut forcé de fermer les yeux et de les cacher de son bras en pointant sa baguette vers le sol.

« Findo ! » Prononça-t-il, entendant à peine sa propre voix dans le vacarme des sorts qui s'écrasaient sur le bouclier d'Harry. L'impact de son sortilège remonta dans ses jambes mais lorsqu'il entrouvrit un œil pour regarder, la rune était intacte.

« EXCIDO ! » Cria-t-il alors en pointant sa baguette un peu plus loin de peur de se blesser lui-même. L'effet ne fut en rien différent.

« Lance le bouclier ! » Fit alors Harry en collant son dos au sien. Draco produisit immédiatement un dôme à l'intérieur du sien, permettant à l'ancien Auror de lâcher prise sur son propre sortilège qui souffla une vague magique sur leurs agresseurs. Le répit fut de courte durée. L'avalanche de sorts reprit aussitôt, menaçant de submerger Draco dont le corps se crispa entièrement pour maintenir le bouclier en place. Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part, s'écrasant contre le dôme et ébranlant Draco qui en ressentait chaque impact.

« ANNIHILO ! » Hurla Harry derrière lui, et la forme brute de sa magie secoua le sol dans un grondement infernal, faisant vaciller Draco qui faillit lâcher le bouclier. Lorsqu'il se retourna difficilement pour voir l'effet du sort, il constata que la gigantesque rune brillante n'avait subit aucun dégât, et qu'Harry avait disparu.

Le dôme s'affaiblit autour de lui, se gondolant sous l'impact des sorts. Draco puisa dans la rage et la terreur qui secouaient son corps épuisé puis alimenter sa magie et retrouver la force nécessaire à la consolidation du sort de protection. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir retrouvé Scorpius.

 

Scène 112 – Harry

Le Portoloin qui avait traversé le bouclier et s'était accroché à son torse le propulsa en tournoyant et il s'écroula juste derrière Ron. Malgré la douleur, Harry se releva et constata qu'il avait atterrit dans la pièce où Hermione et Mellowen avaient été enfermés.

Sans perdre une seconde, la panique à l'idée que Draco soit seul, coincé, encerclé par l'Hydre, le rendant sourd aux questions de son meilleur ami, il fonça vers le trou dans le sol et sortit de la plaque de métal directement dans le Ministère.

« J'ai besoin d'aide à White City ! Maintenant ! » Cria-t-il avec désespoir aux quelques Aurors qui étaient toujours là. Galvin se tourna vers lui avec surprise mais fit rapidement signe à quelques hommes de le suivre alors qu'il se précipitait vers le bureau où Mellowen était toujours allongé. Un médicomage lui tournait le dos mais Lysander, Yantar et Hermione s'étaient retournés à son éclat de voix.

« Il y a une rune ! Sur le sol ! » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer à Mellowen qui lui envoya un regard inquiet. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir l'air fou de panique et de rage, qu'il était incohérent et qu'il y avait bien peu de chance qu'on puisse l'aider. « Rien n'a l'air de pouvoir la détruire ! Elle nous a piégés et la pièce où nous étions a disparu ! »

« Vous pouvez me la dessiner, me la décrire ? » Demanda le briseur de sort d'une voix urgente en se redressant sur un coude.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'Harry ne secoue la tête avec désespoir.

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit soudainement Yantar. « Je la reconnaîtrai peut-être. » Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

« Moi aussi. » Souffla Lysander. Il tourna les yeux vers Vallen. « Reviens me chercher. »

Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'hocher la tête ou de jeter un coup d'œil à l'expression paniquée d'Hermione. Il posa la main sur le bras du tatoueur et les fit transplaner devant le bâtiment de la BBC, juste devant la statue d'Helios. Yantar regarda autour de lui puis disparut à nouveau alors qu'Harry se précipitait à l'intérieur, poussant les moldus qui tentaient de sortir en hurlant.

Le Grand Hall était dans un véritable chaos. Les accès aux escaliers de secours laissaient passer des dizaines de personnes à la fois qui se mettaient alors à courir pour atteindre la sortie. Derrière les portiques de sécurité et à cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, une plaque argentée lévitait. Un halo de lumière blanche aveuglante formait un dôme au-dessus d'elle mais il pouvait parfois voir les couleurs des multitudes de sortilèges envoyés sur Draco. Harry courut en-dessous, cherchant des yeux un moyen de le rejoindre.

« Potter ! » Cria Yantar derrière lui. « C'est de l'argent ! On ne pourra pas détruire la rune ! »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir courir en pointant sa baguette vers la plaque.

« EXPULSO ! » L'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix grondante qui couvrait les hurlements des moldus derrière eux. La plaque bougea, vacillant comme si elle avait été posée sur un socle invisible et branlant.

Harry l'imita, envoyant une onde de choc sur le bord peu épais du plateau d'argent qui se mit à pencher. Des assaillants traversèrent le halo et s'écroulèrent sur le sol marbré, aussitôt désarmés et capturés par les Aurors qui accompagnaient Lysander vers eux. Le détective se joignit à leur effort et trois impacts simultanés poussèrent la plaque dont un côté grimpa pendant que l'autre s'affaissait vers eux.

Parmi les ombres qui tombaient du plateau, Harry ne reconnut pas la forme de Draco.

 

Scène 113 – Draco

Le choc de sa chute projeta des feuilles mortes dans toutes les directions. Son corps entier irradia de douleur et sa respiration saccadée faisaient souffrir ses côtes. Draco se releva tant bien que mal en regardant autour de lui, sa baguette toujours crispée dans son poing, ignorant le vertige qui avait été provoqué par l'utilisation abusive de sa magie et le transport par le Portoloin.

« SCORPIUS ! » Cria-t-il en reconnaissant la forêt dans laquelle son fils se trouvait. Le tronc d'un arbre tourna sur lui-même à toute vitesse et le fouetta de ses branches basses, lui lacérant le visage. Il recula avec une inspiration choquée, portant la main à sa joue et regardant fébrilement autour de lui, l'oreille tendue.

« Vous avez entendu ? » Entendit-il faiblement au loin.

« Scorpius ! » Répéta-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de son fils. Il se précipita dans sa direction.

Scène 114 – Harry

Harry apparut au Ministère dans le coin dédié au transplanage dans le bureau des Aurors de Ron. Il tituba plus qu'il ne marcha vers son meilleur qui lui tournait le dos en parlant avec Galvin et un autre homme. La sorcière hocha la tête et transplana en même temps que l'Auror. Il put alors voir que sur le mur derrière eux était projeté les images transmises par la BBC. Ses enfants regardaient dans tous dans la même direction, la baguette en avant.

Le cœur brisé, Harry se précipita en direction de la plaque de métal près de la porte, bousculant les bureaux sur son passage, et regarda à travers la rune qui liait le Ministère et l'endroit où Hermione et Mellowen avaient été enfermés.

Un tunnelier vrombissait en tournant contre un des murs, expédiant des volutes de poussière en tentant de percer la paroi à la recherche des autres disparus. L'Auror Sparrow se tenait derrière l'engin, les bras croisés, son corps entier vibrant. Pas de trace de Draco.

Il se retourna, sentant qu'il était prêt à s'effondrer. Yantar s'approchait du bureau où Mellowen s'asseyait malgré les protestations du médicomage, et Ron discutait avec Hermione, Brightwood et Lysander. Ces deux derniers s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui. Le visage du détective était froid à glacer le sang et Harry y voyait une partie de sa propre douleur et de sa propre peur.

« J'ai prévenu Weasley. » Lui dit-il. Harry serra les dents sans répondre. « Julian a peut-être identifié la personne qui a fabriqué le Portoloin. On va l'arrêter. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant Brightwood du menton. Celui-ci avait l'air nerveux.

« Qui ? » Réussit à demander Harry.

« Mallory Desmond. Un briseur de sort. »

L'ancien Auror hocha faiblement la tête. Sa gorge se crispa violemment lorsque Lysander posa la main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien, tant il luttait contre ses larmes.

 

Scène 115 – James, Albus, Scorpius, et Lily

« Je me demande ce que ça va être après … Peut-être un dragon ? » Dit James avec ironie, allongé sur le dos dans les feuilles comme ses frères et sa sœur.

« Je préfèrerais une Licorne … » Gémit Lily, des feuilles plein les cheveux, en roulant sur le sol pour se cogner à son grand frère.

« Tu préfères toujours les Licornes … » Souffla James. « Je parie que ta glace préférée est à la Licorne. »

« N'importe quoi … » Soupira Lily pendant qu'Albus se mettait à rire, un bras posé sur ses yeux.

« On devrait peut-être réfléchir à la façon de se débarrasser de toutes sortes de créatures magiques … » Proposa Scorpius en se redressant.

« J'ai peur d'avoir déjà épuisé mes connaissances en sortilèges offensifs … » Lui répondit doucement Albus avant de retirer son bras pour s'asseoir lui aussi, se tournant vers ses frères et sœurs. « On devrait faire des signaux, comme les moldus. »

« Des signaux de détresse ? » Demanda James.

« Comme les … fusées éclairantes ? » Hésita Scorpius en tournant le regard vers le plus âgé. « Comme dans Le cycle des Robots ? »

« Tu as lu ça ? » S'étonna James en écarquillant les yeux en même temps qu'il fronçait les sourcils, sceptique.

« Papa me l'a prêté. » Expliqua Scorpius alors que James se frottait le menton.

« Une boule de feu risquerait de nous retomber dessus … » Réfléchit Albus.

« Même si c'est comme un feu d'artifice ? » Demanda Lily après avoir roulé sur le ventre pour ensuite s'asseoir à genoux dans les feuilles.

Les quatre enfants s'employèrent alors à produire des gerbes d'étincelles, tentant de les envoyer le plus haut possible pour qu'elles dépassent la cime des arbres. Chaque essai les rapprochait du but.

« Scorpiuuuuus … » Entendirent-il soudainement gronder près d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, le même effroi peint sur le visage tant la voix était glaciale et inquiétante.

« Vous avez entendu … ? » Demanda faiblement Scorpius. Ils hochèrent la tête.

Ils entendirent de nouveau la voix, plus proche, et ils hurlèrent d'horreur en voyant une forme fantomatique apparaître entre les arbres, semblant courir vers eux dans un nuage obscur.

Ils reculèrent comme un seul homme, Lily conjurant un bouclier devant eux.

« Diffindo ! » Cria James en direction de l'ombre, tentant de la trancher grâce à l'épée magique. Mais la créature contra le sort en levant le bras, le faisant s'écraser contre un champ de force éphémère puis recula vivement.

« Scorpius … » Répéta le grondement, la voix caverneuse faisant remonter un frisson d'horreur dans le dos d'Albus. La forme enveloppée d'ombre avait l'air vaguement humain et ses membres supérieurs, tels de longues manches d'un noir vaporeux, se levèrent doucement au-dessus de sa tête.

« Attendez. » Dit-il aux trois autres, s'empêchant lui-même d'attaquer à l'aide du Lumos Solem. « On ne dirait pas un spectre. » Ajouta-t-il doucement. La ressemblance était trompeuse, mais celui qui les avait attaqués dans la matinée avait foncé sur leur bouclier magique pour les atteindre sans sembler craindre sa propre douleur, trop avide de les attraper pour s'en soucier.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau, roulant comme le grondement du tonnerre, inintelligible. L'ombre cessa ensuite de parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'attaque pas ? » Souffla James avec angoisse. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« James … » Gronda la voix, faisant sursauter le plus âgé des quatre qui tendit à nouveau sa baguette vers l'ombre. Celle-ci agita doucement un bras, et du bout de celui-ci s'échappa un nuage d'argent.

 

Scène 116 – Draco

Le soulagement d'avoir trouvé son fils fut rapidement remplacé par l'incompréhension. Scorpius, ses frères et sa sœur semblaient terrifiés et l'attaquèrent aussitôt, l'obligeant à puiser dans ses dernières réserves de magie pour absorber le sort.

« Scorpius … » Répéta-t-il en direction de son fils qui, protégé par le bouclier, le fixait avec horreur. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

« Attendez. » Dit soudainement Albus en baissant sa baguette. « On ne dirait pas un spectre. »

« Un spectre ? » Demanda Draco en baissant les yeux sur lui-même. Son apparence lui semblait normale, mais il comprit très vite ce dont il retournait. Leur vision était déformée, ils le voyaient comme une des créatures qui les avaient attaquées depuis qu'ils avaient été enlevés. « C'est Draco. » Dit-il alors avec urgence, levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Mon apparence a dû être modifiée pour que vous m'attaquiez. »

Son cœur le faisait souffrir, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. L'ironie de la situation était facile à percevoir. Quelle pire punition que d'être tué par son propre fils ? Était-ce là leur plan d'origine ? Le Portoloin qui s'était fiché dans la table à la Tête de Sanglier lui était-il destiné ?

Les enfants n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Leurs mains tremblaient et Lily se cachait derrière Scorpius et James.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'attaque pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Dit ce dernier d'une voix paniquée.

« James … » Souffla alors Draco avec angoisse. Les battements de son cœur lançaient des éclairs lancinants dans sa poitrine mais il n'osait pas bouger de peur de les provoquer. Le jeune homme réagit tout de même et pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Draco recula d'un pas avec prudence, prenant une courte inspiration inquiète. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force nécessaire pour repousser une nouvelle attaque.

Il puisa néanmoins dans sa magie pour tenter de leur faire comprendre qui il était, et conjura le dragon argenté qu'il avait souvent utilisé pour calmer les pleurs de Scorpius lorsqu'il était petit, le faisant battre de ses ailes nuageuses devant le bouclier, ondulant de la queue en s'élevant, tournant sur lui-même.

« Papa ? » Souffla enfin Scorpius avec un hoquet de surprise, les yeux s'embuant de larmes alors qu'il baissait le bras. Draco sourit doucement mais se retint de répondre de peur de les effrayer. Il hocha alors la tête, espérant qu'ils pouvaient au moins voir son geste.

Il leva une dernière fois le bras au-dessus de sa tête, fixant le ciel grisâtre au-delà des cimes des arbres. Cette baguette-ci n'était pas surveillée, mais nul doute qu'un sortilège interdit attirerait l'attention du Ministère. Il conjura alors le plus inoffensif de tous.

« Morsmordre ! » Dit-il pour la première fois de sa vie. Un nuage de fumée noire fut projeté par sa baguette très loin au dessus de leur tête, formant la tête de mort à la langue de serpent que toute la communauté sorcière avait appris à craindre.

 

Scène 117 – Lysander et Alistair

Lysander avisa les environs de la maison de Desmond puis jeta un coup d'œil à Brightwood. Le jeune Auror semblait nerveux et fixait la porte comme s'il avait peur d'en approcher. Il voulut faire une blague pour l'aider à se détendre mais n'en trouva aucune. Son humour l'avait déserté et cette terrifiante journée ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Deux vieilles sorcières marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir, se tenant le bras. Le petit village de Llanfaglan au pays de Galles avait été apprêté pour Halloween et des citrouilles et des épouvantails décoraient les jardins. La maison de Desmond n'avait pas d'étage, et elle était couverte d'un épais toit de chaume qui semblait peser de tout son poids sur les murs de pierre grise. Les petites fenêtres de bois à la peinture rouge défraichie étaient bordées d'étranges rideaux à motifs, tous différents. Malgré la situation, Lysander ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une énième fois que les sorciers de Grande Bretagne manquaient excessivement de goût.

Un corbeau se posa sur la tête d'un épouvantail et croassa, son cri provoquant un écho dans la rue à présent déserte. Lysander prit le coude de Brightwood et ils s'approchèrent de la maison. Celle-ci n'était pas protégée. Desmond accueillait ses clients chez lui, comme le détective, et ne pouvait donc que se prémunir contre les intrusions de moldus.

Lysander ne connaissait pas très bien le protocole d'arrestation des Aurors. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'être amené contre son gré au Ministère, puisqu'il s'y était toujours présenté de lui-même. Il ne comptait pas de toute façon faire dans la dentelle, non seulement parce que ce n'était pas son style d'approche, mais surtout parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Draco, Scorpius et les Potter avaient disparus, personne ne lui en voudrait s'il faisait quelques entorses à un règlement qu'il n'était même pas forcé de respecter.

Il frappa à la porte, Brightwood dans son dos, et tint sa baguette prête. Très vite, ils entendirent un bruit de pas derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un sorcier d'un âge respectable qui les fixa de ses yeux bruns derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

« Petrificus Totalus. » Lança Lysander en guise d'introduction avant d'attraper le col du vieil homme pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre. « Trop facile. » Commenta-t-il en agrippant sa robe de son autre main, surpris par le poids du sorcier.

« Je vais l'emmener au Ministère. » Dit Brightwood d'une voix chevrotante en s'avançant pour remplacer le détective. Celui-ci le laissa faire et lâcha le briseur de sort.

« Très bien, mais je vous ferai quand même une facture. » Plaisanta-t-il. L'Auror ne se retourna même pas et transplana directement. Lysander souffla puis entra dans la maison.

 

Scène 118 – Harry et Ron

La terreur qu'il ressentait en voyant ses enfants faire face à une nouvelle créature des ténèbres laissa sa place à une vague de soulagement en comprenant que l'ombre indistincte était Draco. Harry posa une main devant sa bouche, son pouce appuyant presque trop fortement sur sa pommette, alors qu'il tentait de se persuader que tout n'était pas perdu.

Debout derrière lui et fixant lui-aussi la projection des images de la BBC, Ron posa une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de lui montrer son soutien.

« Je vais devoir – » Il s'interrompit, écarquillant sans doute tout autant les yeux qu'Harry en voyant l'étrange forme de Draco faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. A peine une seconde plus tard, une alarme magique se déclencha autour d'eux, stridente, le bureau s'illuminant soudainement de rouge. Ils sursautèrent et Harry se tourna vers Ron.

Celui-ci, ne prenant qu'un instant pour réfléchir, courut vers la plaque de métal posée à côté de la porte. Alors qu'Harry le suivait, Ron plongea sa tête dans le passage de la rune et hurla à Sparrow d'en sortir.

« Faites rappeler tous les Aurors, on a trouvé les petits ! » Dit-il au-dessus du vacarme du tunnelier. Harry sortit du bureau et continua sa course jusqu'au bureau de Bailey, ses pas martelant le sol. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir au loin et le directeur apparaître, tenant un document à la main. Lorsqu'il le vit venir vers lui, il tendit le bras, et Harry attrapa le parchemin avant de faire brutalement demi-tour pour retourner dans le bureau de Ron. Celui-ci avait ouvert un placard et en sortait deux des quelques balais restants. Son meilleur ami lui en tendit un pendant qu'il lui tendait le parchemin. Lorsqu'ils furent chacun en contact avec la liste d'alerte à l'utilisation de sortilèges interdits, ils transplanèrent.

La forêt les repoussa, expulsant leur corps dans les airs. Le vent dans les oreilles, à peine conscient du haut et du bas, Harry réussit à pousser suffisamment sur ses bras pour placer le balai en-dessous de lui et s'asseoir dessus, le propulsant à toute vitesse vers les arbres. Ron le suivit de près, évitant les branches qui se tendaient vers eux pour les atteindre. La forêt était entourée d'un champ anti-transplanage et son atmosphère était lourde de magie, comme parfaitement vivante et consciente autour d'eux, prête à les avaler.

Harry baissa la tête pour éviter une branche et vira de bord lorsqu'une autre s'abattit à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Il fila entre les troncs, une partie de son attention tournée vers le sol à la recherche de ses enfants et Draco, le reste fixé sur cette nature agressive qui tentait de l'expulser de son territoire. Les arbres se tordaient, faisant voler leurs dernières feuilles brunes dans toutes les directions, lui griffant le visage lorsqu'il ne s'éloignait pas assez vite.

Enfin, il perçut la magie bleutée du bouclier lancé par sa fille et il fonça dans sa direction, les cinq silhouettes se faisant de plus en plus prononcées. Il entendit Ron lancer des ordres dans son dos aux Aurors qui avaient déjà pu les rejoindre, suivit d'un énorme grondement qui fit trembler sa famille. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'ils le percevraient peut-être lui-aussi comme un danger, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Il fonça dans le bouclier de Lily et freina brutalement pour se poser entre Draco et ses enfants.

« PAPA ! » Cria sa fille en se précipitant vers lui, et il lui tendit le bras pour la diriger derrière lui et la faire monter sur le balai.

« Baisse ton bouclier ! » Commanda-t-il, Lily s'exécutant aussitôt et permettant à Ron et aux Aurors de les atteindre. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds.

« Malfoy ! » Cria Ron dans la direction de l'étrange forme de Draco, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Celui-ci marcha péniblement vers lui et grimpa sur le balai, imité par James, Albus et Scorpius qui s'installaient derrière trois Aurors.

Le cri déchirant d'un dragon traversa la forêt. Ils décollèrent tous en même temps, chacun prenant quelques secondes pour s'adapter à leur charge. Harry força sur sa main gauche pour tenir son balai pendant qu'il jetait une bulle d'expulsion autour de sa fille et lui. Il fit de même sur les autres, leur permettant ainsi de filer vers le ciel sans se soucier des branches qui, repoussées par le sortilège, s'écrasaient les unes sur les autres dans une pluie de morceaux de bois.

Ils traversèrent la barrière qui entourait la forêt. Draco reprit son apparence normale et Harry put voir son profil blafard, sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux clos.

« Ron ! A Ste-Mangouste ! » Cria-t-il dans sa direction. Son meilleur ami hocha brièvement de la tête et relaya son ordre aux Aurors qui volaient devant lui avant de disparaître.

Harry attendit que tous ses fils soient eux-aussi partis avant de poser la main sur celle de sa fille qui s'agrippait douloureusement à son ventre. Il transplana, laissant la marque des ténèbres grimaçante derrière lui.


	28. Chapter 28

Scène 119 – Lysander

La maison de Desmond sentait très fortement la bergamote, comme si son propriétaire avait été interrompu alors qu'il faisait infuser son thé. Lysander s'avança prudemment dans l'entrée, les sens à l'affut du moindre son et de toute trace de magie. Le plancher grinça sous ses pieds et le détective se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une grimace.

« Reliquae Revelo. » Chuchota-t-il en agitant sa baguette. Personne.

Il soupira de soulagement et se détendit. Bien que détective, son travail n'avait généralement rien de dangereux et il n'était pas habitué à cette tension qui lui tenaillait l'estomac et faisait battre son cœur anormalement vite. La situation la plus risquée qu'il ait rencontrée pendant sa courte carrière avait été l'attaque impromptue d'un mari furieux d'avoir été surpris en plein adultère, ce dont sa femme avait usé pour divorcer. Le sorcier s'était alors déplacé jusqu'à son bureau pour régler ses comptes et Lysander avait eu grande peine à se débarrasser de lui. Mais il s'en était sorti avec un simple œil au beurre noir, ce qui était finalement moins grave que ce qu'Astoria lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser. La petite bosse sur son nez en témoignait toujours.

Avançant dans la petite entrée, Lysander jeta un coup d'œil vers toutes les portes ouvertes. Une à gauche menait à un bureau, l'autre au salon, celle d'en face à la cuisine, et celles qui se trouvaient à droite devaient contenir une chambre. Il ne pouvait en être sûr, puisqu'elle était close. Le détective s'en approcha et l'ouvrit doucement, guettant un sortilège quelconque qui en garderait l'entrée, puis passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Si on en jugeait par le lit défait dans un coin, il s'agissait bien d'une chambre, mais le bric-à-brac d'objets magiques qui ronflaient, dispersés dans toute la pièce, disait autre chose.

Lysander n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser. A peine entré dans la chambre, il entendit le distinct _crac_ de plusieurs transplanages qui le firent sursauter.

Les Aurors n'auraient jamais pu transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison, ils n'y avaient sans doute jamais mis les pieds, et n'auraient pu apparaître que dans la rue.

Écarquillant les yeux et devinant qu'il risquait de subir plus graves dommages qu'un œil au beurre noir et un nez cassé, Lysander se concentra sur le Ministère et disparut.

A peine arrivé sur les lieux, un brouhaha indescriptible assaillit ses oreilles et il quitta l'endroit dédié au transplanage en regardant autour de lui. Une horde d'Aurors remplissait la pièce, comme si toutes les équipes étaient revenues, et des sorciers sortaient de la plaque de métal, accueillis par des Médicomages. Julian et Vallen étaient toujours dans un coin de la pièce, observant la foule, mais Lysander s'abstint de se diriger vers ses amis. Il chercha plutôt Weasley des yeux, mais, incapable de le trouver, il se rabattit sur Sparrow qui supervisait la libération des disparus.

« Où est votre chef ? » Demanda-t-il à l'Inspecteur-Auror qui tourna son visage grave vers lui.

« A Ste-Mangouste. » Répondit-il. « Vous avez trouvé Desmond ? »

« Oui, Brightwood l'a amené en bas, mais des personnes sont arrivées dans la maison. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller y faire un peu de nettoyage. » Expliqua rapidement, attirant alors toute l'attention de Sparrow. Celui-ci fixa Lysander quelques secondes en réfléchissant, son regard pensif s'insérant mal dans son visage dur et fermé, puis il se tourna vers la foule d'Aurors.

« Aedan ! » Interpella-t-il, un sorcier portant le grade d'Inspecteur-Auror tournant directement la tête vers lui. Sparrow lui fit signe d'approcher, et le sorcier s'excusa de la discussion à laquelle il prenait précédemment part et se dirigea vers eux pendant qu'un Auror prenait le relai de son chef pour noter le nom des disparus qui sortaient de la plaque de métal.

Il s'agissait de l'Inspecteur-Auror FitzPatrick, si les souvenirs de Lysander étaient bons. Le sorcier, qui devait être un peu plus vieux que lui, avait un visage sérieux et droit, un nez un peu large au-dessus de ses lèvres étonnement de la même couleur que sa peau. Son regard noir ne souffrait aucune opposition et ses cheveux châtains étaient impeccablement peignés en arrière. C'était sans aucun doute le genre de personne qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir comme ennemi.

« Tu as ton équipe au complet ? » Lui demanda Sparrow, son collègue hochant simplement la tête pour lui répondre. FitzPatrick tourna son regard sévère vers Lysander qui lui offrit un sourire crispé. « Alistair a arrêté Desmond, ils sont en bas pour interrogatoire. Tu peux emmener quelques hommes pour fouiller chez lui ? Maxwell n'a pas pu finir son inspection, des gens sont venus dans la maison. » Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

« Il nous reste un anti-transplaneur ? » Demanda FitzPatrick d'une voix étonnement neutre.

« Je crois, oui. » Répondit Sparrow en fronçant les sourcils dans la direction générale des bureaux du fond sur lesquels était disposé l'équipement prêté par le Département des Mystères.

« Ca me paraît un peu risqué de ne prendre qu'une seule équipe … » Osa Lysander, s'attirant un regard sceptique des deux Inspecteur-Aurors.

« Je vais prendre l'équipe d'Anderson qu'on m'a prêtée. » Décida FitzPatrick en tournant la tête vers Sparrow qui acquiesça silencieusement. « Sheldon n'est pas aussi incapable qu'il en a l'air. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de coin.

Sparrow ricana avec ce qui semblait être un peu de surprise, et le son envoya un frisson d'angoisse dans le dos de Lysander qui fouillait dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Il y a pas mal d'objets magiques là-bas, ça pourrait être intéressant d'y emmener Julian Mellowen et des Langue-de-Plombs lorsque vous aurez terminé. » Dit-il aux deux sorciers en tendant l'adresse de Desmond à FitzPatrick. Celui-ci hocha brièvement la tête.

« On viendra les chercher. » Dit-il avant de se détourner d'eux pour récupérer ses hommes.

« Il fait toujours peur comme ça ? » Souffla Lysander à Sparrow en regardant l'Auror s'éloigner.

« Seulement lorsqu'il doit travailler le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fille. » Répondit-il platement.

Lysander eut une grimace compatissante puis s'éloigna de la plaque de métal pour rejoindre Julian et Vallen.

 

Scène 120 – Harry

Les blessures sur son visage et ses bras avaient été soignées, de même que celles de Lily, James et Scorpius. Harry observait les Médicomages s'occuper d'Albus, traiter sa plaie à la tête et sa fracture du crâne pendant que son fils grimaçait sur le lit d'hôpital en tenant son écharpe boueuse entre ses mains.

L'ancien Auror était dans un état second, partagé entre le soulagement de les avoir tous retrouvés et l'angoisse de savoir Draco une nouvelle fois allongé dans la chambre bleue. Scorpius se tenait juste à côté de lui, le visage fermé et les lèvres ne formant qu'une fine ligne blanche alors qu'il fixait Albus sans le voir.

Lily gigota dans les bras d'Harry et il grimaça à cause de ses muscles endoloris malmenés par le poids de sa fille.

« J'ai faim … » Souffla-t-elle contre son cou.

« Moi aussi … » Murmura Harry sans y penser. Il lui embrassa les cheveux puis la posa par terre, son dos protestant vivement en lançant un éclair de douleur dans ses reins. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Scorpius pour lui montrer son soutien, mais son fils semblait dans l'incapacité de bouger ou d'afficher une autre expression que le masque d'angoisse qui était collé sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Harry tourna la tête pour voir Ron lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Harry serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses enfants sans surveillance tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous en sécurité. Il avait beau ne pas avoir pu empêcher leur disparition dans la mâtinée, il ne se pardonnerait jamais son absence s'ils étaient une nouvelle fois visés.

Ron souffla, comme agacé, mais entra tout de même dans la pièce. James se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était avachi, épuisé, et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Malfoy va mieux. Je me suis dit que tu aurais voulu aller le voir. » Dit finalement Ron, et à travers la vague de soulagement qui s'abattait sur lui, Harry comprit qu'il avait été gêné de dire ces mots devant ses enfants.

« Il est réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il en sentant tout son corps se décontracter, la tension quittant ses membres.

« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit son meilleur ami en jetant un coup d'œil à Albus. « Ça roule, Al' ? »

« Ça irait mieux avec une tourte à la viande de Mamie. » Grogna le garçon alors que les Médicomages effectuaient quelques derniers tests sur son crâne en remuant leurs baguettes.

Ron rit doucement.

« Tu devrais aller le voir, Scorpius. » Intervint Lily. Harry quitta Albus des yeux pour regarder d'abord sa fille et son expression compatissante, puis son fils et son visage anxieux. Son cœur balançait. Il avait tout autant envie de rejoindre Draco que Scorpius, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir seul avec Ron ou à laisser les trois autres avec son meilleur ami pour l'accompagner.

James était silencieux, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. La fatigue était évidente sur son visage et ses épaules tombantes lui donnaient un air défait et anxieux. Ils n'avaient tous qu'une seule hâte : Quitter cet endroit pour pouvoir se reposer en sécurité.

 

Scène 121 – Draco

Draco rêvait. Son corps était léger, son esprit flottait et il n'avait ni mal, ni froid, ni peur. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des lustres. Il était assis dans son jardin, l'herbe lui chatouillait les pieds et ses oreilles étaient remplies des babillages de Scorpius qui parlait de Poudlard. Son fils lui avait déjà tout raconté dans ses lettres, mais il se répétait à chaque vacance, ajoutant une multitude de petits détails qui auraient sans doute énervé n'importe qui d'autre que son père.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, chacun plongeant son regard dans les arbres dont les feuilles frémissaient sous la brise du début de l'été, ajoutant leur bruissement aux multiples petits sons qui remplissaient le jardin. Les plantes magiques que Draco faisaient pousser capturaient les mouches en faisant claquer leurs dents, laissant en paix les abeilles qui bourdonnaient autour des quelques fleurs près du potager. Des oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, semblant se répondre, et Scorpius ponctua sa dernière histoire d'un petit soupir de contentement. Draco l'entendit s'allonger dans l'herbe et il lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. Son visage enfantin était détendu et un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« A qui tu penses ? » Lui demanda-t-il, imitant son fils qui lui posait toujours cette question lorsqu'il le surprenait avec les yeux dans le vague.

« A personne. » Répondit doucement Scorpius, ouvrant un œil sceptique dans sa direction. « Et toi ? »

« A moi. » Sourit Draco, provoquant un petit rire chez Scorpius.

« Menteur. » Rétorqua-t-il en refermant les yeux. Le cœur de Draco se serra en même temps que ses lèvres. Il regarda à nouveau vers les arbres, puis lâcha ses genoux repliés pour s'allonger à son tour et laisser les bruits de la nature autour d'eux le transporter et l'apaiser.

« Papa … Est-ce que tu lui diras un jour ? » Demanda une millième fois son fils.

« Je ne sais pas Scorp' … » Répétait invariablement Draco, le visage s'assombrissant.

« Et si un jour je mourrais ? Tu ne t'en voudrais pas de ne jamais l'avoir fait ? »

Cette question l'avait hantée. Nuit et jour pendant des semaines. Il connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voudrait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire pour changer cette situation qui ne le blessait plus seulement lui, mais Scorpius aussi ? Avait-il bien fait de lui dire la vérité ? Serait-il plus heureux s'il ne l'avait pas fait ?

Et s'il mourrait, que deviendrait Scorpius ?

Et si son fils mourrait, que lui resterait-il ?

Une main sur son cœur le réveilla en sursaut, et il la repoussa de toutes ses forces en ouvrant brutalement les yeux. Son regard affolé croisa les yeux écarquillés d'un Médicomage. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Draco se redresse dans le lit où il était allongé, reconnaissant la chambre à la lumière bleutée.

« Vous devriez rester – »

Le médicomage suspendit sa phrase alors que Draco l'ignorait et se levait. Il avait encore son pantalon mais on lui avait retiré le reste, et ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le carrelage froid.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » Tenta de l'arrêter le sorcier qui l'examinait. Draco dégagea la main qui essayait de lui attraper le bras et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, faisant sursauter les Aurors devant la pièce, l'irrésistible besoin de voir Scorpius le poussant dans le couloir où il vit d'autres employés du Ministère en plein conciliabule devant une porte ouverte.

Draco se précipita dans leur direction, ignorant le médecin qui l'interpellait en le suivant, et passa entre les Aurors qui l'observaient avec surprise pour regarder qui se trouvait dans la chambre qu'ils gardaient.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec les baguettes d'Harry et de Weasley.

« Draco … » Souffla le premier avec un soupir en fermant brièvement les yeux, baissant le bras.

« Vous allez bien ? Tous ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement, le regard rivé sur son fils qui s'approchait de lui, écartant les deux sorciers sur son passage pour enlacer son père, posant sa joue froide sur son torse.

Draco ferma ses bras autour de lui et baissa la tête, ignorant le reste du monde comme il l'avait fait pendant si longtemps. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait lui donnait le vertige, et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas subitement se mettre à pleurer tant la tension et la pression qui quittaient son corps et son esprit avaient été étouffants.

« Tu aurais au moins pu enfiler quelque chose … » Grommela Weasley, et Draco eut presque envie de rire.

 

Scène 122 – Harry, Draco, James, Albus, Scorpius et Lily

Harry n'avait pas envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il voulait se terrer en sécurité, loin de ces vagues, de cette haine et de cette angoisse qui lui labouraient le cœur. Il ne voulait pas faire face aux autres, croiser le regard de sa femme, écouter les théories de Ron et subir l'air désapprobateur d'Hermione. Il n'aspirait qu'à se cacher avec ceux qu'il aimait. Le reste du monde pouvait bien s'embraser, il s'en fichait. Il ne se mettrait pas une nouvelle fois au centre de ses flammes.

Draco ouvrit la grilles du jardin de Trowbridge et Harry suivit ses quatre enfants, le Fidélus les enveloppant dans sa magie protectrice, puis ils marchèrent en silence sur les dalles menant jusqu'à la maison. Le soleil était bas et les arbres plongeaient l'atmosphère dans leur ombre reposante. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chaumière, les baignant dans une chaleur réparatrice. Plusieurs d'entre eux soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et quittèrent leurs chaussures, puis restèrent quelques instants debout sans savoir quoi faire d'eux-mêmes.

« Vous voulez vous laver et vous changer avant de manger ? » Demanda Draco avant qu'un malaise s'installe. Scorpius hocha la tête, imité par Lily.

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît … » Murmura Albus dont une partie des cheveux étaient rassemblés en épaisses mèches couvertes de sang séché.

Draco l'observa avec une étrange expression sérieuse puis souffla par le nez en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Tutoyez-moi. » Exigea-t-il presque. « Et ne m'appelez surtout pas Monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry sentit ses lèvres esquisser un petit sourire et il croisa son regard angoissé. Il réalisa soudainement que Draco n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait agir avec ses enfants.

« Désolé de t'avoir attaqué … Dans la forêt. » S'excusa alors soudainement James en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le menton haut et le dos droit.

Draco cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils comme s'il peinait à se souvenir de l'événement, puis il repoussa les excuses de James d'un mouvement de la main.

« J'aurais pu être n'importe quoi, tu as eu raison. » Dit-il facilement. « Scorpius, montre ta salle de bain à James et Albus, celle de ta mère à Lily et utilise la mienne. » Demanda-t-il à son fils qui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Ils étaient tous trop épuisés pour parler.

« Il y a des sacs avec vos affaires dans la chambre de Scorpius. » Intervint Harry en regardant ses enfants longer le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Les équipes de Ron les avaient récupérées en fouillant leur maison, et Harry les avait prises dans le bureau de son meilleur ami la veille.

« Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? » Entendit-il Lily demander alors qu'elle montait les marches derrière Scorpius.

« Dans ma chambre, je pense. » Répondit doucement celui-ci. « Ca va être la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi dort dans ma chambre. » Remarqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement surpris.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un sourire qui s'effaça peu à peu. Ils réduisirent rapidement la distance qui les séparait et s'écrasèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mesurant enfin leur chance de pouvoir ainsi s'enlacer après une telle journée. Harry s'agrippa au dos de Draco, le visage enfoui dans son cou, et laissa s'échapper les derniers vestiges de sa peur et de sa peine dans un soupir tremblant.

 

Scène 123 – Astoria et Lysander

Lysander avait fait un bref rapport à Weasley lorsque celui-ci était revenu de Ste-Mangouste, puis s'était enfui du Ministère pour se reposer chez lui. La tension de la journée avait eu raison de son acharnement à découvrir la vérité, et en pensant à tous ces Aurors qui continuaient de travailler alors qu'il les abandonnait lâchement, son estime envers le Ministère remonta.

Mais il était à bout de force. Son corps tremblait de fatigue et il n'osait pas imaginer l'état d'Harry et de Draco. Apprendre qu'ils avaient retrouvé les enfants et que tout le monde était sain et sauf lui avait permis de lâcher prise et il n'avait pas tardé à décider qu'il était temps de rentrer. L'équipe de l'Inspecteur-Auror FitzPatrick avait appréhendé avec succès les membres de l'Hydre qui avaient transplané chez Desmond, et puisqu'ils s'acharnaient à faire si bien leur travail, Lysander estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Il apparut dans son entrée et soupira de soulagement en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. L'obscurité était douce à ses yeux épuisés. Il entra dans le salon afin d'atteindre la cuisine, trop affamé pour se coucher sans avaler quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta, interdit, en voyant Astoria assoupie sur son canapé.

Il avisa la pièce avec horreur. L'endroit était un véritable capharnaüm de vaisselle abandonnée, de cannettes diverses et de vêtements qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'amener jusqu'à sa salle de bain. La télévision était allumée, diffusant ce qui devait être un documentaire sur la danse contemporaine que Lysander avait en horreur. Il n'en comprenait pas le soi-disant message et trouvait que les danseurs avaient plus souvent l'air de faire des crises d'épilepsie plutôt que d'effectuer une chorégraphie étudiée. La musique était elle-aussi très étrange et bien que le volume soit au plus bas, il pouvait entendre le rythme désordonné d'une percussion. Le salon sentait la cigarette.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la sorcière qui dormait avec la tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée. Son visage était grave et sa mâchoire légèrement crispée, comme si son repos n'avait rien d'agréable. Il s'accroupit devant son visage et résista à l'envie de repousser les cheveux qui obscurcissaient sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir.

« Astoria ? » Appela-t-il doucement. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux avec un sursaut en prenant une brève inspiration surprise. Son regard se fixa sur lui et elle referma les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils avant de tourner légèrement le corps pour se redresser.

« Désolée, je tournais en rond à Trowbridge. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque en mettant une main sur ses yeux pour se masser les tempes.

« On a retrouvé Julian. » Dit-il rapidement en se relevant, réalisant qu'il avait oublié de la prévenir. « Il va bien. »

Astoria inspira profondément puis plia les jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le tapis, s'asseyant convenablement dans le canapé.

« Tant mieux … Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il s'était encore enfui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix désapprobatrice.

Lysander esquissa un léger sourire en allumant une petite lampe d'un coup de baguette. Astoria et Julian se connaissaient à peine, mais leurs caractères bien trempés étaient hautement incompatibles et les empêchaient de savoir s'apprécier à leur juste valeur alors qu'ils avaient énormément en commun. Le briseur de sort ne comprenait pas ce que Lysander trouvait à la sorcière, et cette dernière levait les yeux au ciel le peu de fois où il lui avait parlé de son ami.

« Non, il a été enlevé par ces tarés, sans doute parce qu'il a aidé le Ministère. » Expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

Astoria écarquilla les yeux. Lysander réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne savait absolument rien des événements de la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision puis la regarda à nouveau avec une grimace.

« Tu as regardé la BBC aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je regarderais la BBC ? »

Le détective soupira une nouvelle fois et s'installa à côté d'elle dans le canapé, appuyant son dos contre le confortable dossier.

« Ton fils a été enlevé ce matin, Astoria … »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais il a été retrouvé cet après-midi. Il va bien. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en grimaçant devant son visage horrifié.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » Demanda-t-elle avec urgence en se levant.

« Sans doute chez Draco. » Supposa-t-il en réfléchissant. « Avec les Potter. »

Il ne fut même pas surpris de la voir disparaître aussitôt. Il inspira longuement, le cœur serré, puis soupira en tombant sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le canapé.

 

Scène 124 – Julian

Julian se frotta les yeux avec épuisement puis tenta d'ajuster sa vue pour étudier la rune sanglante sur le bras d'un sorcier pétrifié sur sa chaise. Il lâcha un profond soupir et hocha la tête.

« C'est la même. »

La Langue-de-plomb qui l'accompagnait de cellule en cellule s'approcha alors de l'homme au crâne dégarni qui regardait droit devant lui avec fureur. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Hermione Weasley serait sans doute morte. Celle-ci se tenait au fond de la cellule, les bras croisés, observant ce qui devenait une étrange routine.

C'était la quatrième personne arrêtée qui portait la rune de la vengeance gravée sur l'épaule, et ce n'était pourtant que la quatrième cellule qu'il visitait. L'Hydre semblait faire appel à une main d'œuvre peu couteuse mais sans doute très difficile à débusquer et à contrôler. Pour trouver autant de personnes ayant quelques mauvais sentiments envers Malfoy et compagnie afin de les exacerber, soit ils avaient pris leur temps, soit l'homme était haï et l'Hydre n'avait eu que l'embarras du choix. Julian supposait que la réalité empruntait à ses deux suppositions.

Il retourna vers la sorcière, tournant le dos à la Langue-de-Plomb qui transformait la rune de la vengeance en celle de l'éclipse, et Hermine Weasley le suivit des yeux. Pour récolter un tel air compatissant, il devait avoir l'air très mal en point.

« Vous pouvez partir. » Lui dit-elle. « Je sais la reconnaître aussi. »

Julian haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas être accusé de manquer de professionnalisme si un quelconque problème se posait alors qu'il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il s'appuya lui aussi contre la vitre pour observer le travail de la Langue-de-Plomb, à côté de l'Auror qui les accompagnait.

« J'ai peur de reprendre l'ascenseur. » Ironisa-t-il alors qu'il avait dû l'emprunter pour descendre au sous-sol des cellules après moult vérifications des employés du Ministère. Madame Weasley souffla par le nez dans ce qui était un discret rire. « Vous avez des nouvelles pour la BBC ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je doute qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit maintenant que la transmission a cessé. »

« Ca va être un cauchemar pour le Ministère de réussir à faire passer ça pour de la fiction chez les moldus. » Nota-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Elle rit légèrement à nouveau et il la vit du coin de l'œil tourner le visage vers lui.

« On voit que vous êtes né dans une famille sorcière. »

Julian lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le Ministère n'aura presque rien à faire pour couvrir cette histoire. Les moldus doivent déjà penser qu'il s'agit d'une fiction. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. En voyant son incompréhension, elle poursuivit. « Certes, ils vont devoir ruser pour expliquer pourquoi cette nouvelle « série » ne sera pas poursuivie et surtout pourquoi elle a été diffusée sur la BBC plutôt que sur une chaîne un peu plus spécialisée, mais … Les moldus ne croient pas en la magie. Il est donc inutile de leur avancer de faux arguments pour les en persuader. »

« Les pauvres … » Soupira Julian en regardant de nouveau la Langue-de-Plomb qui traçait au poignard le dernier trait sur l'épaule du sorcier. « S'ils savaient ce qu'ils manquent … »

 

Scène 125 – Draco

Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger pour se restaurer plutôt que dans la cuisine, qui offrait une atmosphère bien moins chaleureuse et réconfortante. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée du salon, le bois sec crépitant et réchauffant la pièce en se consommant. Harry était monté coucher Lily qui tombait de sommeil et Draco se sentait étrangement seul face à James et Albus alors que Scorpius était installé à côté de lui. La situation était tellement surréaliste. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de dîner, en fin d'après-midi, dans sa maison de Trowbridge qui n'avait jamais accueilli plus de quatre personnes à la fois dans le passé, alors que Ginny Potter était dans une cellule du Ministère, que les enfants avaient passé une partie de la journée dans une malfaisante forêt à combattre des créatures magiques, et que Draco avait usé plus de sortilèges dans la journée que dans tout le reste de sa vie.

Il piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet qu'il trempa dans un peu de sauce avant de l'amener à sa bouche, très mal à l'aise.

« Comment tu nous as trouvé ? » Demanda soudainement Albus. Draco leva les yeux vers lui en mâchant, et se dépêcha d'avaler.

« Je suis arrivé dans la forêt de la même façon que vous. » Expliqua-t-il. « On m'a lancé un Portoloin. »

Albus hocha doucement la tête et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son assiette. James enchaîna, son regard franc et ouvert tourné vers lui.

« Qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, je ne dis pas que c'est bien ou normal, mais ça peut avoir du sens pour des gens qui n'ont pas toute leur tête … Mais pourquoi nous ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Scorpius comme s'il souhaitait l'inclure dans le nous.

« Je ne sais pas, James … » Avoua Draco en regardant à nouveau son repas. « Comme tu l'as dit, ils n'ont sans doute pas toute leur tête… »

« Ils doivent en vouloir aussi à Papa. » Supposa Albus en attrapant son verre d'eau. « Parce que … » Il hésita, son regard passant de Draco à son fils avant de baisser les yeux avec gêne.

« Peut-être. » Admit Draco avec une boule dans la gorge.

« Mais ça ne justifie pas qu'ils essayent de nous tuer … » Souffla Scorpius. Albus, qui portait le verre à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste en regardant son demi-frère puis pinça les lèvres.

« C'est sûr … »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Draco se leva aussitôt avec panique.

« Scorpius ! » Appela la voix affolée d'Astoria, et l'interpellé se leva à son tour, sa chaise grinçant contre le parquet, et se précipita hors de la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa mère. Draco se rassit avec un soupir soulagé.

James et Albus, qui se ressemblaient d'autant plus qu'ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux mouillés et plaqués sur leur crâne, avaient tourné la tête à l'entrée d'Astoria dans la maison. Le plus jeune se balança légèrement sur sa chaise pour réussir à voir ce qui se passait dans l'entrée, et Draco sourit de sa curiosité.

Harry revint dans la pièce alors qu'Astoria harcelait Scorpius de questions sur son bien-être, et reprit sa place à côté d'Albus qui se réinstalla correctement.

« Ça va, il y aura assez de place ? » lui demanda Draco en parlant des trois objets qu'il avait dû transfigurer en lits pour les aligner dans la chambre de Scorpius.

« Oui ça va. » Répondit Harry en rapprochant sa chaise de sa table. « Mange tes légumes, Albus. » dit-t-il en direction de son fils qui soupira avec agacement.

« Avec un nouveau frère, un enlèvement, un spectre, une araignée géante et une manticore, je pense que j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour la journée et que j'ai donc le droit de ne pas manger mes légumes. » Fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils, l'air hautain malgré sa bouche pleine.

Harry sourit doucement et le laissa tranquille.

 

Scène 126 – Harry et Draco

Trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que s'enlacer sous la douche, Harry et Draco laissèrent l'eau chaude les débarrasser de ce qu'il restait de la tension de la journée. Une puissante lassitude les envahit et Draco se surprit à somnoler avec la tête contre celle d'Harry malgré son corps nu contre le sien. Ses mains étaient lâchement posées sur ses reins et lui-même avait les siennes sur ses hanches. Ses bras étaient tellement faibles qu'il luttait pour les maintenir en position, mais il abandonna et les laissa tomber le long de son corps.

« Je m'endors … » Murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi … » Marmonna Harry avant d'inspirer profondément en s'écartant de lui. Ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue, étrangement nus sans ses lunettes. Il le vit soupirer avant de lui offrir un petit sourire et de poser brièvement les lèvres sur les siennes. « Les bêtises seront pour une journée moins mouvementée. »

Trop épuisé pour commenter, Draco sourit simplement avant de le suivre hors de la baignoire aux pattes de lion où l'eau cessa immédiatement de couler. Il s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape et ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa bouche pour bailler. Il resta appuyé contre le lavabo sans bouger pendant qu'Harry se séchait, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit vide, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'une serviette se posa sur ses cheveux et qu'Harry lui frotta doucement le crâne. Il se laissa faire, les épaules voutées, baillant plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Il se redressa alors difficilement, les cheveux dans tous les sens sous le sourire d'Harry, et termina de s'essuyer dans des gestes lents.

Harry quitta la salle de bain avant lui, et Draco se brossa seul les dents, les yeux rivés sur le miroir sans vraiment voir son propre reflet. La cicatrice sur son torse était découverte. La peau rose était fine et légèrement gonflée mais elle était saine. Encore quelques jours de potions et elle reposerait, plus blanche que le reste de sa peau, comme les autres sur son torse.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit une commode et resta un instant au-dessus d'un tiroir ouvert le temps qu'un long bâillement audible se termine, puis il attrapa des sous-vêtements qu'il enfila avant de se glisser sous les draps frais. Il se rapprocha de la chaleur d'Harry, tourné vers lui, et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas les rouvrir avant une dizaine d'heures.

Le silence dans la maison était total alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi peuplée. Scorpius, James, Albus et Lily dormaient à côté et Astoria était dans sa chambre de l'autre côté de l'étage. Une question se forma alors dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser.

« Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de dormir avec moi alors que tes enfants sont à côté ? » Murmura-t-il alors qu'Harry caressait paresseusement son dos.

« Hmmm … » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.


	29. Chapter 29

Scène 127 – Ron et Julian

Il n'était que vingt-deux heures mais Ron avait déjà la sensation d'avoir passé une nuit blanche à travailler. Depuis quelques jours, il ne grappillait que quelques heures de sommeil dans les moments les plus calmes de la nuit, installé dans l'inconfortable canapé de son bureau. Il avait terriblement hâte de retrouver son lit.

Il se frotta un œil et serra les dents pour contenir un bâillement, regardant Mellowen qui se déplaçait dans la chambre de Mallory Desmond, observant les divers objets magiques installés sur plusieurs tables au centre de la pièce. Un bureau sous les fenêtres était équipé d'une énorme loupe au bout d'un bras articulé et devait être l'endroit où le sorcier fabriquait toute cette technologie magique.

La maison avait été nettoyée par son équipe et portait les traces d'un rapide combat. Ses Aurors étaient tombés en nombre sur trois personnes, dont Adam Davis, les empêchant de s'enfuir grâce à l'utilisation du dernier anti-transplaneur du Département des Mystères. Les arrêter avait été un jeu d'enfants mais Ron n'était pas moins fier de son équipe pour autant. Il était agréablement surpris par FitzPatrick, qui était certes un très bon élément mais bien moins impliqué que Sparrow, par exemple. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fait preuve d'un excellent leadership en son absence, ce qui confortait Ron dans son idée de le pousser vers le poste de Chef de Section à la place d'Anderson.

Mellowen se penchait presque comiquement dans tous les sens pour observer les objets sous toutes les coutures sans avoir à les toucher. Ron était surpris par son entêtement et sa volonté de les aider. Cela pouvait sembler néanmoins logique, sachant qu'il avait lui-même été confronté à l'Hydre, mais il avait été pris pour cible justement parce qu'il avait aidé le Ministère. Il était étonnant qu'il persiste dans cette direction, surtout en ayant entendu parler de son comportement vis-à-vis du Département de la Justice Magique. Ce sorcier semblait les détester.

« Je ne vais pas être d'une grande aide. » L'entendit-il finalement soupirer. « Je ne comprends pas la plupart de ces objets… Je pense qu'une partie d'entre eux sont des échecs, et ceux-là sont sans doute des supports pour Portoloin… » Ajouta-t-il en désignant une table remplie de petits éléments métalliques à moitié assemblés. « Mais ça, par exemple … » Il pointa du menton un étrange artéfact cuivré qui s'élevait comme une tour creuse autour d'un assemblage de grosses sphères blanchâtres ressemblant à d'énormes perles de corail. « Aucune idée de ce à quoi ça peut bien servir … Je ne détecte aucune magie. »

Ron nota la position de l'objet face à un vieil et petit écran cathodique qui ressemblait à celui que son père avait tenté d'installer dans le salon du Terrier avant de comprendre qu'il fallait absolument une connexion avec les lignes moldues. Ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là.

« C'est peut-être ce qui transmettait les images à la BBC ? » Proposa-t-il en s'approchant.

« Hmm… » Réfléchit Mellowen avec une moue pensive, ses yeux sombres fixant l'appareil. « Il faudrait donc une double liaison. Avec la forêt, et avec la BBC. »

« La connexion a dû être coupée lorsqu'on a récupéré les enfants. » Supposa Ron.

« Possible … Les sphères pourraient agir comme des boules de cristal et la tour servirait de catalyseur … » Mellowen se frotta le menton puis lui jeta un coup d'œil impassible. « Il vaudrait mieux le montrer au Département des Mystères, ça dépasse un peu mes compétences. »

« En parlant de compétences, comment un simple briseur de sort pourrait être capable de fabriquer autant de choses ? » Demanda Ron avec circonspection.

« C'est le métier de votre frère et pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'y connaître grand-chose. » S'étonna Mellowen avec un agaçant haussement de sourcils hautain. « Le terme Briseur de sort est très réducteur comparé à la quantité de choses que l'on doit connaître et maîtriser. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Ron en roulant des yeux.

« Enchantements, runes, rituels, artéfacts magiques et en fonction des spécialités, des pratiques spécifiques à différentes ethnies et époques. » Expliqua platement Mellowen comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot. « Et comment survivre dans un monde si ignorant. » Ajouta-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

« D'accord. » Grogna Ron. « Ça suffit pour les insultes. » Dit-il un peu durement en croisant les bras, se sentant parfaitement stupide en voyant les lèvres du briseur de sort se tordre dans un sourire moqueur. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

« Je n'attendais que votre ordre, Weasley. » Lâcha-t-il avec humour. « Bonne nuit. » Le salua-t-il avec un bref hochement de tête avant de plisser les yeux en concentrant sa magie pour transplaner.

« Merci pour … La rune. Et ma femme. » Réussit enfin à prononcer Ron. Sans le geste désespéré de Mellowen de tracer le symbole des enfants perdus dans l'ascenseur et dans la pièce où ils avaient été emprisonnés, il serait encore à la recherche d'Hermione à l'heure qu'il était. Aussi énervant que pouvait être le jeune briseur de sort, il lui devait presque plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

« Je l'ai fait pour moi-même. Mais je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir contribué à sauver Madame Weasley. Il y a trop d'idiots sur cette terre pour qu'on se permette de perdre un seul cerveau bien fait. » Commenta Mellowen avec un large sourire qui transformait son visage sournois et adoucissait son regard sévère.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors que le briseur de sort transplanait.

 

Scène 128 – John

Sparrow souffla après avoir terminé de trier les parchemins traitant des disparitions de ces derniers jours et s'étira longuement, les bras en l'air et le dos cambré en enfonçant presque le dossier de sa chaise en bois sous ses omoplates. Une de ses épaules craqua et la sensation le soulagea tellement qu'il baissa les bras avec un soupir, avisant son bureau. Il fit aussi craquer sa nuque puis se pencha sur la liste des personnes qu'ils avaient fait sortir des pièces souterraines adjacentes à celle où la femme de son chef et Mellowen avaient été retrouvés. Cette liste-là était beaucoup plus longue. Vingt-cinq sorciers avaient été enlevés puis délivrées, certains d'entre eux très affaiblis par de longues journées sans manger, d'autres ayant à peine eux le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Tous avaient un lien avec la guerre contre Voldemort et l'attentat qui avait tué Elliah Smith. Enfants de Mangemorts, vagues partisans qui n'avaient rien d'autre à se reprocher que des opinions politiques douteuses, quelques voyous dont certains étaient recherchés et avaient traversés les étages du Ministère pour se retrouver directement en cellule. Peu d'entre eux étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des innocents, mais aucun d'eux n'avait mérité de croupir sous terre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Personne ne méritait un tel traitement.

L'Hydre se rendait-elle compte que ses agissements étaient pires que ce qu'elle reprochait à tous ces sorciers et sorcières ? Sparrow en doutait. Ce groupe ne pouvait être qu'une coalition de fous souhaitant se substituer à la justice, sans doute dirigée par un dangereux psychopathe.

Tout avait commencé avec Malfoy. Pour avoir étudié sa vie dans les moindres détails, l'Auror n'était pas particulièrement étonné qu'il ait été pris pour cible, mais il trouvait cela très injuste pour un homme qui s'était largement tenu à carreaux pendant plus de vingt ans. Néanmoins, il savait que c'était grâce à son histoire que le Ministère pourrait finir par découvrir la vérité. Il y avait très certainement un lien avec Potter, même si Sparrow n'était pas certain de sa nature. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloir sur Malfoy et lui dans la journée, mais il s'intéressait rarement à ce genre de choses. Les Aurors avaient la fâcheuse habitude de colporter n'importe quoi, particulièrement lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient, ce qui ne devait normalement pas être le cas ces jours-ci.

Carolls, un Auror de son équipe, posa son front dans sa main puis prit une grande inspiration avant de lever le visage vers lui.

« Il faut que je rentre, je ne suis plus bon à rien. » Dit-il à son chef. Sparrow leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Vas-y. Alistair est d'astreinte de toute façon. » Dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures et demie. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait le retour du plus jeune sorcier de son équipe.

« Où est-ce qu'il est, encore ? » Grogna Carolls, qui était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec Brightwood. Leurs prises de bec étaient récurrentes, notamment en raison du trop grand enthousiasme d'Alistair qui avait tendance à foncer tête baissée avant de réfléchir.

« Sans doute encore en bas. Je termine ici et j'irai le rejoindre ensuite. » Répondit-il. Il regarda son subordonné se lever avec une mine fatiguée.

« A demain ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Désolé, mais oui … » Souffla Sparrow. Lui-aussi préférait faire autre chose que travailler le dimanche, mais l'Hydre n'allait sans doute pas faire de pause pour le week-end.

Carolls lui offrit un sourire crispé puis disparut. John passa les mains sur son visage puis força ses yeux à rester ouverts. Il était à présent seul dans le bureau de la Section Weasley, tous les autres Aurors encore présents dans le Ministère étant dans les sous-sols pour poursuivre les interrogatoires. Sachant qu'il risquait une nouvelle fois de s'endormir à son bureau, il mit de côté les listes et les notes qu'il avait prises sur le passé de Malfoy et se leva pour rejoindre son chef.

Puisqu'ils pouvaient voyager entre les étages sans utiliser les ascenseurs, il transplana devant le poste de contrôle du sous-sol des salles d'interrogatoire, faisant sursauter la sorcière qui s'y trouvait.

« Bonsoir Beryl. » Salua-t-il la jeune femme avec un sourire désolé.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Souffla-t-elle avec une main sur le cœur. « Avec toute cette histoire, on finit par se méfier de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. » Grimaça-t-elle depuis le bureau derrière lequel elle était penchée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux ascenseurs avec un air entendu.

John ne put qu'hocher sombrement la tête. Ce qui était arrivé à Mellowen ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il y avait un membre de l'Hydre dans le Ministère.

« Garde les yeux ouverts. » Demanda-t-il à la sorcière qui afficha une moue malheureuse.

« J'essaye … » Soupira-t-elle.

« Est-ce que Weasley est revenu ? » Interrogea-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, il est avec Galvin, dans la salle six. Adams Davis. »

Un peu déçu que son chef ne soit pas venu le chercher pour un interrogatoire de cette importance, mais se raisonnant en admettant que la situation était sans doute trop urgente pour penser à ce genre de choses, Sparrow franchit le portique de sécurité pour rejoindre les deux Chefs de Section. Il entra directement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, uniquement suivi des yeux par le suspect aux cheveux châtains ondulés impeccablement plaqués sur son crâne. Il passa derrière Weasley et Galvin pour venir se tenir à côté d'Aedan FitzPatrick. Son collègue observait la scène avec ennui et avait croisé les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur du fond. Sparrow l'imita.

« Quel est votre lien avec Joe Smith ? » Demanda Weasley, qui était assis en face de Davis, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Nous avons un deuil en commun. » Répondit difficilement l'employé de Gringotts dont le visage était tendu par la concentration, essayant d'en dire le moins possible malgré le Véritasérum qui courrait dans ses veines.

« Elliah Smith ? C'est elle votre deuil commun ? » Interrogea Galvin, debout à côté de Weasley. Sparrow ne pouvait voir que son profil, mais son expression était d'une sévérité implacable. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à contenir ses émotions, contrairement à son collègue qui affichait un air impassible.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Davis entre ses dents.

« Elliah Smith était votre compagne ? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

« Oui. »

Sparrow souffla discrètement par le nez, une boule de culpabilité s'installant pesamment dans son estomac. Ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé à fouiller le passé de la sœur de Joe Smith. Son chef devait s'en vouloir autant que lui.

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à Malfoy ? » Questionna alors celui-ci.

Davis ferma les yeux, son visage se contractant alors qu'il luttait contre la magie du Véritasérum, mais il fut vite obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour débiter toute la vérité.

« C'était l'idée de Joe, il voulait le faire pour Ginny. » Dit-il dans un gémissement pathétique.

Sparrow vit la mâchoire de Weasley se serrer.

« Pourquoi Joe Smith voulait tuer Malfoy pour Ginny Potter ? » L'entendit-il demander.

Davis pinça tellement les lèvres qu'elles ne furent plus qu'une ligne blanche en dessous de son nez retroussé.

« Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'elle déteste Malfoy ! » Cria-t-il presque, la potion de vérité le forçant tout de même à parler.

Galvin soupira en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny Potter déteste Malfoy ? »

« Vous savez pourquoi ! » Hurla soudainement en se penchant sur la table, le regard furieux et désespéré. « Parce que son mari la trompait avec ce chien ! » Ajouta-t-il avec hargne avant de reposer violemment son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Sparrow s'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil à FitzPatrick qui observait Davis avec un air morne. Son collègue n'avait pas l'air surpris que la rumeur soit vraie. Il regarda de nouveau le suspect avec circonspection. Les connexions se faisaient rapidement dans son esprit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les enfants Potter avaient été enlevés, pourquoi Ginny Potter avait été impliquée, et pourquoi Malfoy était au cœur de cette horrible enquête.

« Est-ce là l'unique but de votre groupe ? » Demanda Galvin. « Faire payer Malfoy pour ce qu'il a fait à Ginny Potter ? »

Sa question n'obtint pas de réponse. Davis se contenta de regarder la Chef de Section avec un petit sourire. Sparrow comprit qu'un Serment Inviolable l'empêchait sans doute de répondre à une quantité importante de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez dans tout ça, Davis ? A part perdre votre boulot, finir à Azkaban avec les Mangemorts qui ont tué votre ancienne petite amie et être surveillé tout le reste de votre vie, qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? » Demanda Weasley avec une étrange verve. Cette enquête le touchait de bien plus près que toutes les autres. C'était logique, lorsque Sparrow y réfléchissait. Potter était son meilleur ami et la femme de ce dernier était sa sœur. Son épouse et ses neveux avaient été enlevés. Il était normalement beaucoup trop impliqué dans l'affaire pour pouvoir prendre part aux investigations, mais les effectifs du Ministère n'étaient pas assez importants pour se permettre de mettre toutes ses équipes de côté.

« Vous avez obtenu justice, Weasley. » Répondit sombrement Davis, le visage fermé et un air dangereux sur le visage. « Vous et tous les soi-disant héros de la guerre, vous avez obtenu justice sur tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à vous. Mais qui d'autre peut s'en venter ?! PAS MOI ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement en tapant de ses poings liés sur la table. « J'ai mis des années à me remettre de l'explosion à Poudlard ! Tout ça parce que j'avais refusé de suivre ces fils de Mangemorts ! Et pourtant, personne d'autre qu'Elliah ne m'a fait confiance ! Comment croire qu'un ancien Serpentard puisse être innocent ?! » Débita-t-il de façon incohérente avec fureur, des larmes de rage s'amassant dans ses yeux verts.

« Un de mes frères est mort dans cette explosion, Davis. » Rappela Weasley avant de déglutir. « Rien de ce que vous dites n'a de sens. Ma famille, nos familles ont toutes été abîmées par la guerre, est-ce que nous essayons de tuer d'anciens mangemorts pour autant ? »

« Et vous vous plaignez qu'on s'en soit pris à vous à cause de votre ancienne maison. Vous vous rendez-compte que l'écrasante majorité des personnes que vous avez enlevées appartenaient à Serpentard ? » Demanda Galvin.

« Ils n'était pas innocents ! »

« Baddock n'a pas pris part à la guerre. Et je me souviens clairement de Harper en train de défendre d'autres élèves face aux Mangemorts. » Intervint Weasley.

« Vous comptiez attraper tous les Serpentards comme ça ? » Interrogea Galvin avec un air hautain.

« Je suis un ancien Serpentard si vous voulez. » Ironisa soudainement FitzPatrick. Sparrow ne pouvait en dire autant, puisqu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu de l'intervention de son collègue.

« Vous êtes juste une bande de psychopathes, finalement. » Souffla Galvin en décroisant les bras.

Davis tenta de se lever avec hargne mais les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles l'en empêchèrent. Il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Ses mains liées tremblaient.

« Vous parlez de justice, mais la plupart des sorciers et sorcières que vous avez enlevés ont été innocentés par la Justice Magique ou ont déjà payé pour leurs quelques crimes. Qu'en est-il des enfants d'Harry Potter ? Du fils de Draco Malfoy ? Quelle est votre excuse ? Les enfants doivent payer pour les parents ? » Gronda Weasley avec colère, Sparrow serrant les dents en se retenant de dire à son chef de ne pas laisser ses émotions l'emporter.

« Au lieu de rester en retrait comme il aurait dû le faire, il a fallu que Potter s'en mêle et retourne aider Malfoy ! Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre son erreur ! »

« En tuant ses enfants ? » Souffla Galvin avec les yeux écarquillés.

« On ne voulait pas les tuer, les créatures n'étaient pas réelles ! C'était un test ! »

« Oui, vous vouliez qu'ils tuent Malfoy. » Résuma Weasley avec une expression désabusée. « Vous vouliez faire d'eux des meurtriers. Vous vouliez que Scorpius Malfoy tue son propre père en croyant qu'il était un spectre. »

« Il aurait expié pour sa famille ! » Son visage était étrangement paniqué, comme si tenter de justifier le raisonnement de l'Hydre détruisait peu à peu ses certitudes. « Il aurait expié pour les Potter et les Malfoy en même temps ! »

« Smith voulait garder Scorpius en vie ? » S'étonna Weasley.

« Non, mais … » Bégaya Davis.

« Est-ce que aviez planifié de tuer Scorpius Malfoy ? » Répéta Galvin pour forcer le Véritasérum à faire effet.

« Ce n'était pas encore décidé … » Avoua le suspect avec un gémissement, fermant les yeux et baissant la tête avec déconfiture.

FitzPatrick se penchant soudainement vers l'oreille de Sparrow qui tourna les yeux dans sa direction sans bouger.

« Scorpius est le fils de Malfoy et Potter. » Murmura-t-il pour lui expliquer un point de la discussion qui lui échappait.

« Ginny Potter ? » S'étonna-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés avant de se reprendre en comprenant soudainement. « Harry Potter ?! » Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue qui ne le regardait déjà plus, trop occupé à observer Davis qui s'était mis à pleurnicher sur la table. Sparrow le vit simplement hausser les épaules.

John fronça les sourcils puis se frotta énergiquement les yeux. Cette enquête faisait surgir de biens étranges histoires.

 

Scène 129 – Ron et John

Ron ouvrit le col de sa robe en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. La colère lui avait donné chaud. Il savait qu'il pouvait transplaner pour rejoindre son bureau, mais il avait besoin de marcher pour se ressaisir. En tant que père, les derniers événements l'avaient secoué plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Il lui était inconcevable que des enfants soient punis pour les erreurs de leurs parents, et les agissements de l'Hydre, déjà largement condamnables, avaient prit un tournant dans l'horrible et l'absurde. L'enlèvement d'Hermione et de ses neveux l'avaient ébranlé, et il n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Harry. Il ne serait pas étonné de ne pas voir son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs jours.

Sparrow et lui atteignirent les ascenseurs et attendirent en silence que le seul qui soit en état de marche ouvre ses portes. Ron appuya sur le bouton de leur Département et s'appuya au fond de la cage de fer avec un soupir fatigué.

« Chef. » L'interpella Sparrow en se tournant vers lui. Ron haussa les sourcils pour l'inviter à parler. « Un Auror est sans doute impliqué. »

Ron le jaugea, extérieurement impassible alors que son estomac se soulevait.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il en détournant le regard. C'était la seule explication à l'enlèvement d'Hermione et Mellowen. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant pu reconnaître leurs agresseurs, il n'avait d'autre choix que de soupçonner tout le monde sans pouvoir en parler à personne.

« Faites-moi prendre du Véritasérum. » Demanda l'Inspecteur-Chef avec une expression mortellement sérieuse.

« C'est illégal, John. » Lui rappela son patron, le regard à nouveau tourné vers lui. « Il faudrait que je demande à faire ouvrir une enquête interne, et ce n'est certainement pas le moment. »

« Personne ne le saura. Il vous faut au moins une personne en qui avoir confiance ici. » Argumenta Sparrow. Les cernes sous ses yeux renforçaient l'impression qu'ils étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites. Il avait l'air épuisé et nerveux. Il était sans doute aussi malade que Ron à l'idée qu'un de leurs collègues soit impliqué.

Ron fixa son subordonné en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Acharné, méthodique, parfois douloureusement franc, audacieux mais prudent. Il alliait les meilleurs caractéristiques des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Il lui faisait déjà confiance. Seulement, il n'était pas certain qu'il le fallait.

Il souffla par le nez puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt-trois heures.

« Est-ce que votre femme peut vous attendre encore vingt minutes ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

« Elle a vu pire. » Sourit Sparrow.

Scène 130 – Scorpius, James et Albus

Scorpius avait le nez légèrement bouché et sa propre respiration sifflante le gênait pour s'endormir. Il renifla discrètement, le visage caché sous la couverture, et remua un peu les jambes.

« Scorpius. » Souffla la voix de James depuis le lit le plus éloigné du sien.

L'interpellé renifla à nouveau et sortit la tête de ses draps en ouvrant les yeux dans l'obscurité.

« Oui ? » Murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres.

« Comment tu as fait pour sortir ? » Demanda mystérieusement James.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Scorpius avant de se tourner sous la couverture pour faire face à la direction dans laquelle les trois Potter étaient allongés. « Pour sortir d'où ? » Il ne comprenait pas la question. Il était sorti en même temps que James de la forêt, son demi-frère ne pouvait donc pas parler de ça.

« De ton père… » Précisa-t-il alors d'un ton légèrement agacé, comme si c'était évident.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça !

« La ferme, James … » Ronchonna Albus depuis le lit juste à côté du sien. « J'essaye de dormir, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'images mentales. »

C'était à peu près le sentiment de Scorpius aussi, il ne fut donc pas vexé par les mots de son frère.

« Sérieusement ? Tu n'es pas curieux ? » S'étonna James. « C'est tellement bizarre, on sait que c'est possible, mais on ne sait pas comment. Les gens en parlent comme si c'était un terrible accident et c'est tout. » Réfléchissait-il en chuchotant. « Allez, dis-moi Scorp', ça me perturbe. »

Scorpius se mit à rire doucement contre son oreiller. La voix de James était légèrement moqueuse mais il pouvait aussi ressentir une réelle curiosité, comme si son frère n'allait pas réussir à dormir sans savoir.

« Super, je vais rêver que tu chies des bébés maintenant … » Grommela Albus, provoquant un éclat de rire chez leur plus grand-frère qui sembla se tourner dans son lit pour étouffer le son dans son oreiller.

« Par un canal de naissance magique … » Expliqua finalement Scorpius pour abréger les souffrances d'Albus qui renifla près de lui.

« Où ça ? » Demanda encore James avec amusement.

« Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça … » Murmura-t-il avec une grimace.

« Allez ! » Souffla James dans un rire.

« Arrête James, moi non plus j'aurais pas envie de parler de l'appareil génital de mon père … » Chuchota Albus avec un début de rire.

Scorpius serra les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais James ne sembla pas réussir à se contrôler et ils l'entendirent depuis sous la couverture où il se cachait.

« Vous parlez de quoi … ? » Marmonna doucement Lily d'une voix endormie.

« De rien, rendors-toi. » Répondit rapidement Albus.

« Hmm … » Souffla leur sœur avec contentement. « C'est quand même bizarre la magie … »

Scorpius ne put plus se retenir et étouffa son rire dans son oreiller.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dimanche**

Scène 131 – Harry

Ses enfants disparaissaient à nouveau devant lui, un dévastateur sentiment d'impuissance le prenant à la gorge et le forçant à ouvrir brutalement les yeux dans l'obscurité. Les images étaient terrifiantes de réalisme. Il revoyait la surprise et la terreur sur leur visage, la main de Draco qui se fermait dans le vide. Son cœur battait bruyamment dans son crâne. Il força ses poumons à se remplir d'air pour réussir à quitter l'immobilité qui engourdissait ses membres. Il s'entendait respirer avec panique.

Harry sortit une main de sous la couverture pour se frotter le visage avec un soupir, puis tourna la tête. Draco dormait presque au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos. Il voyait le lent mouvement de ses côtes qui se soulevaient sous les draps, les cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient sa nuque découverte. Il le vit bouger les jambes, pencher un peu plus la tête. Harry se tourna vers lui et s'approcha pour passer un bras au-dessus de sa taille, posant la main sur son sternum. Il aligna son corps au sien, profitant de sa chaleur, et posa son front contre sa nuque avec un soupir.

S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne s'était pas acharné et battu toute la journée, s'il n'avait pas lancé le sortilège faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres, Harry ne serait pas allongé dans son lit à cet instant précis. Il serait encore au Ministère, à regarder avec désespoir les images de ses enfants en train de se battre, incapable de savoir quoi faire, immobile et inutile pendant que son monde s'écroulait à ses pieds.

Harry crispa le poing contre la peau chaude de Draco, déglutissant. Il ne savait plus se battre, il ne protégeait personne, il était une cible sans défense et tellement tentante, un être faible et minuscule derrière l'image brillante du héros. Tout ce qu'il savait faire était s'enfuir, se cacher, laisser les autres et les événements décider pour lui. La guerre l'avait vidé de ses forces, de sa confiance, de son amour pour ce monde qui l'avait tant émerveillé. Il avait plaqué un sourire sur ses lèvres pour ne pas montrer son dégoût et son épuisement, il avait joué son rôle à la perfection, mécaniquement, sans fierté ni joie, il avait caché sa haine et sa peur au fond de lui pour ne pas plus blesser une communauté déjà fragilisée. Mais il avait transporté ses émotions comme on traîne un boulet, traversant le temps d'un pas lourd, à travers un brouillard où seule la naissance de ses enfants avait réussit à percer la brume et lui apporter un peu de lumière.

Il en avait voulu à Ron de s'être laissé aller alors que lui-même se forçait. Il avait été envieux de Ginny et de son insouciance, comme si rien ne pouvait traverser son épaisse carapace. Il avait mille fois été tenté de tourner le dos au regard maternel et compatissant d'Hermione. Il avait souffert de l'œil aiguisé de Draco qui voyait toutes ses faiblesses, les pointaient cruellement du doigt, frappant où cela faisait le plus mal, retirant couche après couche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement mis à nu. Il était tombé amoureux de son expression qui lui disait qu'il avait le droit d'être faible et imparfait, qu'il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il fasse semblant et qu'il n'avalait aucune de ses tentatives de cacher à quel point il était pathétique.

Il sentit la main de Draco se poser sur son bras, et il serra plus fort son refuge contre lui.

« Je t'aime … » Murmura-t-il contre sa nuque. Les doigts chauds de Draco caressèrent lentement son avant-bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

 

Scène 132 – Hermione et Ron

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, Hermione fixait le vide avec fatigue. Si elle n'avait pas été blessée lors de son enlèvement, les émotions de ces deux derniers jours l'avaient néanmoins vidée de toute force. Mais même si son corps était épuisé et ses paupières lourdes, elle n'avait pu se reposer que quelques heures. Son sommeil, comme celui de Ron, avait été agité de cauchemars et de questions sans réponses.

Une tasse de thé apparut sous ses yeux et elle la regarda avant de lever le visage vers le sourire de son mari. Il attendit qu'elle prenne la tasse de ses mains puis s'installa à côté d'elle, lui-aussi en pyjama et semblant très peu pressé de retourner travailler. Il pencha la tête pour la poser sur son épaule et elle colla la joue contre ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

Elle aimait ces matinées de silence, ces instants qu'ils partageaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, l'esprit de l'autre était un livre ouvert. Avant qu'ils ne se marient, Hermione avait été inquiète de cette absence de surprise, de cette facilité avec laquelle ils se comprenaient, de cette simplicité qui pouvait manquer de piquant, d'aventure. Mais leur relation était incroyablement confortable et rassurante. Ils étaient très différents, chacun apportant ce qui manquait à l'autre, ils se soutenaient mutuellement sans se poser de questions. Leur vie leur avait apprit que pouvoir placer une telle confiance en quelqu'un était incroyablement rare et précieux.

« Tu es mon livre préféré. » Dit-elle soudainement avant de souffler sur son thé.

Ron rit légèrement et se redressa un peu pour lui embrasser le cou.

« Je sais … Et tu es mon magazine de Quidditch préféré. »

Hermione eut un rire surpris et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi … »

« C'est pourtant ma lecture préférée … » Protesta faussement Ron avant de porter sa propre tasse à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée de thé puis soupira. Hermione savait qu'il anticipait son retour au Ministère. Soupçonner qu'un de ses Aurors fasse partie de l'Hydre le blessait profondément. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se méfier de ses collègues et de ses subordonnés, si bien qu'il ne devait pas savoir comment agir avec eux.

« Conduis-toi comme d'habitude. Et laisse Sparrow faire. » Lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Je sais mais … »

« Il ou elle finira par faire une – » L'alarme magique interrompit violemment Hermione. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, renversant du thé sur leurs pantalons de pyjama aux motifs écossais. Ron dégaina sa baguette en posant sa tasse sur la table basse et traversa le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée.

« Qui est-ce ? » Appela Hermione, imaginant qu'il devait regarder par le judas dans la porte pour voir qui avait transplané sur le chemin devant la maison.

« Sparrow. » Répondit Ron. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte. Hermione secoua sa baguette pour arrêter l'alarme et suivit le même chemin que son mari. Elle s'arrêta tout de même sur le pas de la porte alors que Ron s'était précipité pieds nus dans les cailloux pour rejoindre l'Inspecteur-Auror.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » L'entendit-il demander.

« C'est Brightwood. » Annonça gravement Sparrow. « Ça ne peut être que lui. »

 

Scène 133 – Lysander

Flash miaula devant le nez de Lysander qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi dans son canapé et il était toujours dans la position dans laquelle il était tombé la veille lorsqu'Astoria avait transplané, mais il avait une couverture sur le dos comme si quelqu'un était venu le couvrir pendant la nuit. Il battit des paupières en fixant son chat qui le regardait avec sérieux. Il sortit une main de la couverture pour lui gratter la tête. Flash ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner bruyamment, assez pour couvrir le gargouillement du ventre de son maître.

Lysander grimaça et se redressa lentement avec une grande inspiration puis un soupir. Il fit craquer sa nuque et se frotta le visage des deux mains avec un reniflement fatigué puis repoussa la couverture pour se lever du canapé. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain, l'esprit vide, et se déshabilla mécaniquement avant d'entrer dans sa douche.

Il resta un long moment debout, le front contre le carrelage, à écouter l'eau ruisseler sur son dos. Il avait mal aux yeux, son corps et son esprit étaient lourds. Il mettait toute son énergie au service de cette enquête qui semblait tenter de l'attaquer de toute part sans jamais le toucher directement. D'abord Draco, puis Julian, puis de nouveau Draco. Il avait beau ne pas connaître les enfants de Harry et n'avoir que très peu vu Scorpius, leur enlèvement lui avait fait mal pour la simple raison qu'il n'osait pas imaginer la douleur et la peur de leurs parents. Astoria était elle-aussi en danger et ce simple fait le terrifiait.

Tout avait commencé à cause de lui. Emily Hobbs et son charmant petit sourire, son indignation d'avoir été volée, sa peur de la police moldue, tout cela avait eu raison de sa vigilance. Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait détecté qu'Edward Johnson, le moldu qui l'avait cambriolée, avait été manipulé par un Imperius, Lysander aurait sans doute pu prévenir la suite des événements, arrêter Hobbs avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, dénouer le fil de cette terrible machination avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts autour de lui.

Une partie de lui savait que son raisonnement était irrationnel. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Smith de s'en prendre à Draco, il n'aurait pas non plus deviné que l'Hydre voulait s'en prendre à Scorpius ou que les enfants de Harry Potter seraient eux-aussi pris pour cible. Il n'aurait pas compris que Ginny Potter était impliquée, volontairement ou pas. Il n'aurait rien vu simplement parce que ce groupe se préparait depuis bien trop longtemps pour laisser un simple détective contrecarrer ses plans. Il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il était tellement inutile qu'il n'avait même pas été pris pour cible.

Agacé contre lui-même et plus blessé par les derniers événements qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, Lysander décolla son front du carrelage et mit son visage sous le jet d'eau chaude, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'allait pas laisser une bande de psychopathes lui saper son énergie et sa volonté de résoudre cette affaire. Il avait encore quelques atouts dans sa manche et il était bien décidé à en user malgré les risques.

 

Scène 134 – Draco

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée et l'agréable odeur de nourriture qui montait jusqu'à sa chambre. Gardant les yeux fermés, Draco se tourna dans le lit et tâtonna l'autre côté du matelas. Il souleva doucement les paupières et constata qu'Harry n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de se lever incroyablement tôt. Il savait que ses cauchemars étaient responsables de ses courtes nuits, même autant de temps après la guerre. Il n'avait pas encore été capable de laisser le passé là où il était et c'était une raison cachée de son abandon de sa carrière d'Auror.

Draco le lui avait fait remarquer quinze ans plus tôt : ce métier le replongeait dans tout ce qui lui était arrivé pendant les dix-sept premières années de sa vie, à chaque mission, quand bien même celles-ci n'étaient pas vraiment dangereuses. Attaquer, se protéger, courir, fuir, chercher, mentir, fouiller dans des âmes noires et plonger les mains dans des secrets qui devaient sans cesse le ramener à ceux qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie.

Draco savait pourquoi il avait suivi Weasley dans cette voie, pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi le Quidditch ou un métier plus calme. On attendait de lui qu'il devienne Auror, alors il était devenu Auror. Du Potter tout craché.

Il roula de nouveau dans l'autre sens et sortit du lit malgré son corps douloureux et le frisson qui le parcouru. Il avala une potion puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il repoussa le rideau pour regarder dehors. L'atmosphère était brumeuse et triste, et Draco pouvait à peine voir les sapins qui entouraient la maison. Ils n'étaient qu'un vague mur vert et opaque au loin. Le vent charia des feuilles rousses qui étaient tombées des vieux chênes, venant couvrir la pelouse des couleurs de l'automne. Par réflexe, une plante referma ses dents sur une feuille avant de la recracher en constatant que ce n'était pas un insecte.

Draco se détourna de la vue de son jardin et fit un tour dans sa salle de bain avant de revenir enfiler des vêtements pour être plus décent et mieux protégé du froid, puis descendit les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre Lily parler dans la cuisine, et c'était étonnant pour lui d'entendre la voix d'une petite fille dans sa maison. Il suivit le bruit et entra dans la pièce pour voir six paires d'yeux se lever vers lui.

« Bonjour … » Souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tout le monde lui répondit en même temps et il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils malgré lui à cause du bruit.

« Toujours ni thé ni café ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je vais tenter le thé. » Dit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui en bout de table. Cette privation de caféine était particulièrement difficile à gérer pour lui le matin, et il se sentait aujourd'hui assez bien pour se permettre une petite dose de l'excitant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda justement Scorpius, la fourchette plantée dans ses œufs brouillés.

« Bien. » Lui répondit-il en acceptant la tasse tendue par Harry. « Et vous tous ? Vous avez réussi à dormir ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Oui ça va, sauf que James ronfle. » Commenta Lily.

« Et toi tu marmonnes. » Se vengea son frère.

« Pas assez fort pour couvrir tes ronflements. » Contra-t-elle.

« Chuuuuut … » Demanda Astoria avec une grimace en se massant les tempes. Son ex-femme et lui avaient un primordial point commun : Ils n'aimaient ni parler, ni entendre parler le matin. Scorpius souriait avec amusement pendant que Lily et James s'excusaient du bout des lèvres. Albus avait l'air complètement perdu dans la contemplation de son bol de céréales comme s'il terminait sa nuit avec les yeux ouverts.

Draco sentit la main de Harry se poser sur son genou, sous la table, et il tourna les yeux vers lui. Il ne le regardait pas, portant doucement son café à ses lèvres avec un visage détendu.

« Monsieur … Euh, Draco. » Se corrigea Lily, attirant son attention. « Tu es amoureux de Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement pendant qu'il reposait sa tasse de thé en agrandissant légèrement les yeux. Harry l'imita en toussant un peu, Astoria pouffa de rire et Albus et James avaient l'air terriblement gênés.

« Lily … » Soupira Albus avec désapprobation.

« J'ai envie de savoir, donc je demande. » Dit-elle en toute logique en regardant son frère avant d'à nouveau tourner les yeux vers lui. « J'ai pas envie que ça recommence comme avec Maman donc je préfère être au courant tout de suite. » Expliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

Malgré le rougissement qu'il pouvait sentir atteindre sa nuque et ses oreilles et l'embarras qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, Draco put voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. D'après le peu qu'il connaissait de Lily, il était forcé de constater qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour exprimer sa pensée et ses sentiments, encore plus douloureusement franche que ne devait l'être James.

Il comprenait son inquiétude, parce que lui aussi connaissait Harry et sa fâcheuse tendance à faire semblant de ressentir des choses qui n'existaient pas dans son cœur, à prétendre être heureux et satisfait. Lily ne connaissait pas Draco, elle ne savait donc légitimement pas sur quel pied danser à son sujet.

« Oui. » Lui répondit-il alors, percevant le sourire amusé d'Astoria du coin de l'œil. La main de Harry se crispa sur son genou comme s'il découvrait ses sentiments, et il lui envoya un sourcil haussé avant de voir qu'il cachait son sourire dans sa tasse de café. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Lily. « Je suis désolé pour votre mère, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. » Dit-il avec sincérité. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais n'avait pas pour autant souhaité qu'elle souffre à cause de lui.

« C'est plus de la faute de Papa que de la tienne. » Nota sévèrement Albus, faisant disparaître le sourire de son père.

Même si l'éclair de culpabilité qui traversait sans doute Harry à ce moment-là lui fit mal à lui aussi, il ne le défendit pas. Simplement parce qu'Albus avait raison.

 

Scène 135 – Ron et John

Mallory Desmond n'était jamais arrivé au Ministère et il leur avait fallut une nuit pour s'en rendre compte. Fou de rage de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, Ron était surtout désemparé à l'idée que le jeune Auror puisse être celui qui avait faillit tuer Mellowen et qui partageait l'idéal de l'Hydre.

Assis sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, Sparrow avait un air crispé sur le visage. Il devait lui aussi s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir détecté plus tôt la trahison de son subordonné.

« Il a eu accès à Malfoy pendant des jours à Ste-Mangouste, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien fait ? » Demanda-t-il à Ron qui avait caché le bas de son visage derrière sa main en réfléchissant et en tentant de quitter l'état de choc dans lequel il était.

« Pour poursuivre le plan. Il devait sans doute chercher à empêcher Smith de tuer Malfoy pour qu'ils puissent ensuite l'emmener dans la forêt. » Réalisa-t-il.

« Et ils ne pouvaient pas l'y emmener avant d'avoir attrapé Scorpius Malfoy … » Raisonna Sparrow en croisant les bras, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres fines.

« Harry leur a mis de sacrés bâtons dans les roues sans le savoir … » Se rendit-il compte en reposant sa main sur le bureau. « En cachant Scorpius puis Malfoy, il a complètement transformé leur plan initial. »

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir un membre de l'Hydre à Poudlard ? » Demanda Sparrow d'une voix grave et inquiète. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, mais comme la majorité des anciens élèves de l'école, il n'aimait sans doute pas imaginer que le château puisse être infesté.

« Ça pourrait être le cas, mais je pense plutôt qu'ils attendaient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour attraper Scorpius. Ils étaient parfaitement bien préparés. Desmond a dû mettre des années à inventer ces Portoloins. » Réfléchit Ron avec les yeux dans le vague avant d'attraper une plume pour gribouiller sur un parchemin vierge. « Ils voulaient sans doute attraper Malfoy vendredi, ce qui aurait coïncidé avec le jugement du moldu qui a cambriolé Hobbs, puis Scorpius ce week-end pendant que nous serions trop occupés à rechercher tous les disparus. » Ajouta-t-il en traçant quelques cercles et flèches.

« Et quelle était l'utilité de transmettre les images à la BBC ? » Demanda Sparrow.

« Ça peut être pour plusieurs raisons … Dans le plan initial, c'était sans doute un message. Mais ils ont surtout dû s'en servir pour attirer Malfoy dans un piège. »

« Et Potter et lui ont complètement foncé dedans … » Fit remarquer l'Inspecteur-Auror.

« Comme d'habitude … » Souffla Ron en raturant un cercle qu'il avait tracé plus tôt.

 

Scène 136 – Lysander et Astoria

Après quelques secondes de recherche, Lysander se souvint s'être déchaussé dans son entrée la veille. Il se redressa après avoir regardé sous son lit et attrapa la veste qui traînait dessus. Le crac d'un transplanage le surpris et il prit sa baguette en main pour se diriger vers le son.

Astoria se tenait dans son entrée, le corps presque entièrement couvert d'une longue et élégante robe noire ne laissant que sa gorge nue, un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Excuse-moi d'être partie comme ça hier soir. » Dit-elle doucement alors qu'il venait à sa rencontre en rangeant sa baguette.

« Pas de problème. » Sourit-il facilement. « C'est toi qui m'a mis une couverture sur le dos cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je me sentais un peu coupable. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. C'était normal que tu ailles t'assurer que Scorpius allait bien. » Lui dit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Elle sourit avec gratitude et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'il prit avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est l'adresse de Draco. Il m'a demandé de te la donner. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Touché, Lysander sourit largement en lisant l'écriture étroite de son ami, gravant les mots dans son esprit.

« Il m'a aussi demandé de le détruire une fois que tu l'aurais lu. » Ajouta Astoria qui sortait sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe. Lysander releva les yeux vers elle puis lâcha le parchemin. Elle jeta un sort au morceau de papier qui s'enflamma et disparut avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol.

« Tu devrais retourner là-bas. » Conseilla-t-il avec une moue inquiète. « Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. »

« Je pensais t'y emmener, comme ça tu sauras où transplaner. » Répondit Astoria en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Lysander suivant des yeux la courbe de son cou et ses longs cheveux châtains qui glissèrent sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Bonne idée. Mais je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller dire bonjour à tout le monde, je vais avoir une matinée chargée. » Expliqua-t-il avant de s'avancer vers elle. Elle lui tendit le bras et il y posa la main, le regard rivé sur ses yeux en amande.

Sa magie l'enveloppa et ils traversèrent l'espace à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se posent sur un chemin de terre au milieu des arbres. L'atmosphère fraîche et humide lui donna un frisson dans le dos. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui pour s'imprégner de l'endroit et le conserver dans sa mémoire, une grille de fer forgé poussa deux vieux chênes dans la brume. Il s'en approcha malgré ses mots précédents et jeta un coup d'œil à la maison de pierre posée au milieu d'un jardin presque sauvage recouvert de brume. Il eut un petit rire.

« Cet endroit ressemble tellement à Draco. » Dit-il en entendant Astoria approcher derrière lui.

« Parfois j'aimerais tellement que tu t'appelles Lyse plutôt que Lysander. » Lui dit-elle. Il se tourna vers elle avec surprise, observant son visage sérieux et son regard fuyant de ses yeux écarquillés. Son cœur rata un battement en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et il sentit une joie mêlée de tristesse le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire ironique de franchir ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait une bonne chose. » Dit-il avec humour. « Je n'arrêterais pas de me toucher les seins. »

Astoria eut un rire surpris en relevant les yeux vers lui, puis secoua légèrement la tête avec désapprobation.

« Idiot … » Souffla-t-elle.

Malgré son expression amusée, Lysander avait envie de la supplier de ne pas s'arrêter au fait qu'il soit un homme, d'oublier son enveloppe physique, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lâche prise et accepte enfin d'être avec lui, mais des pas approchaient dans son dos et il fut forcé de se retourner pour voir Harry qui avançait vers la grille avec une expression surprise.

« Salut Harry. » Le salua-t-il.

« Salut Lysander. » Lui répondit-il en soulevant le loquet qui maintenait la grille fermée. Lysander s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Comment vont les mioches ? » Demanda-t-il. Le terme utilisé fit légèrement sourire Harry alors qu'il franchissait la limite du Fidélus.

« Ils vont bien. » Dit-il avec gratitude. « Merci pour ton aide. »

Lysander grimaça en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait absolument pas la sensation d'avoir été utile à quoi que ce soit. Harry tint la grille ouverte et Astoria entra dans le jardin avant de se tourner vers eux. Son expression presque timide serra le cœur du détective qui ne put qu'esquisser un sourire de coin qui devait plus ressembler à un air crispé.

« Tu n'entres pas ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Non, j'ai des choses à faire. Je visitais juste pour savoir où transplaner la prochaine fois. » Expliqua-t-il avant de tourner les yeux vers Astoria. « Remercie Draco pour moi. »

La sorcière hocha la tête et se détourna d'eux pour suivre le chemin dallé à travers la brume, sa forme sombre pâlissant jusqu'à disparaître. Lysander serra les dents pour ne pas soupirer. Il ne vit pas le visage interrogateur d'Harry mais l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge après avoir refermé la grille.

« J'y vais. Fais attention à toi. »

L'Américain tourna le visage vers lui avec un rire surpris.

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire attention. » Répliqua-t-il. Il lui fit un vague salut de la main puis transplana.

 

Scène 137 – James

James croisa les mains sur son ventre en se retenant de poser les pieds sur la table basse. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir refusé de faire une partie de Monopoly Sorcier avec les autres. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à faire dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, rien pour empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers les événements de la veille, et tout autour de lui lui rappelait qu'il était tranquillement installé dans le salon de l'amant de son père.

Lily acheta le Chemin de Traverse avec un cri victorieux pendant qu'Albus, qui faisait la banque, acceptait ses faux Gallions en ronchonnant. James n'aimait pas ce jeu, non seulement parce qu'il perdait tout le temps, mais surtout parce que son frère avait l'œil pour le voir tricher. Scorpius réussit à atteindre la case de Poudlard mais n'avait pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter. James en fut presque désolé pour lui.

Il posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, laissant les commentaires de Lily et les exclamations d'Albus et Scorpius devenir un bruit de fond. Il avait mal dormi, s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois devant la manticore qui tentait de l'attaquer de sa queue de scorpion, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire sortir de sa baguette était un feu d'artifice inoffensif. Il s'était réveillé à chaque fois avec panique, le cœur battant dans ses tempes et le corps en sueur.

Il avait beau être le fils de Harry Potter, sa vie avait été d'une platitude paisible jusqu'à ces deux dernières semaines. Il avait joyeusement profité de la renommée de ses parents pour se faire des amis, entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sans même avoir à démontrer ses capacités, obtenir presque tout ce qu'il désirait simplement en le formulant. Il était conscient d'avoir été gâté jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais ces derniers temps, la roue avait tourné, lui montrant la face cachée de la vie de son père. Les mensonges, les secrets, les dangers, tout ce qui n'avait été qu'une fable pour lui, des histoires racontées à table, des bribes d'articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était tristement conscient de ne pas avoir encore vécu la moitié des horreurs que ses parents avaient traversé dans leur vie, mais ces deux semaines d'octobre l'avaient lessivé, traumatisé. Il savait qu'il serait hanté par le visage ensanglanté d'Albus et par les cris terrifiés de Lily pendant longtemps.

James crispa la mâchoire, tentant de repousser les images de la forêt et la peur qui montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément en regardant à nouveau ses frères et sœurs jouer. Scorpius avait finalement pu acheter Pré-au-Lard, et Albus s'attelait à faire construire des boutiques dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour concurrencer les commerces du Chemin de Traverse de Lily.

Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

« Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard est mercredi. » Souffla-t-il avec horreur, le regard des trois autres se tournant instantanément vers lui.

« On ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard demain ? » S'étonna Lily, mais sa question n'attendait pas de réponse. Son visage montrait déjà qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient coincés ici.

« Vous n'y retournerez pas tant que le Ministère n'aura pas terminé son enquête. » Intervint Draco derrière eux, assis à la table de la salle à manger.

James ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il ne le détestait pas, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il était toujours en colère et préférait ne pas avoir à lui parler. Albus avait beau avoir raison en disant que leur père était plus fautif que lui, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était à cause de lui que leur mère avait été trompée. Draco n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire.

« C'est Spencer qui va être déçue … » Sourit Albus.

« C'est ta copine ? » Demanda Scorpius en tournant les yeux vers lui pendant que James fusillait son frère du regard.

« Non. » Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je croyais que tu sortais avec Leanor … » Intervint Lily avec les sourcils froncés.

« Sortais, oui, au passé. » Fit Albus avec un air un peu trop joyeux. James savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et avec le recul, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son ex-petite-amie n'était pas méchante, mais elle était assez collante et se mêlait de tout.

« Atheris Spencer, l'attrapeuse de Serpentard ? » S'étonna Scorpius. Son père se mit soudainement à rire et James se retint de lui envoyer un regard assassin. De quel droit se moquait-il ?

« Elle s'appelle vraiment Atheris ? » L'entendit-il s'étonner.

Scorpius lui répondit à l'affirmative en se tournant vers lui, le corps à moitié au-dessus de l'accoudoir du canapé.

« C'est le nom d'un serpent. » Expliqua alors Draco.

« Scorpius s'appelle bien Scorpius … » Ronchonna James. Lily se pencha pour lui frapper la cuisse et il étrécit les yeux dans sa direction. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Et ton deuxième prénom est Sirius. » Lui rappela Albus en haussant les sourcils dans sa direction, lui signifiant qu'il s'agissait avant tout du nom d'une constellation.

« Et toi tu as les noms d'un vieux barbu manipulateur et d'un agent double aux cheveux gras. » Rétorqua-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusé par leur vieille rengaine dont ils usaient à chaque fois lors de leurs disputes lorsqu'ils étaient à cours d'arguments. Albus lui envoya une moue faussement énervée.

« Et moi je suis une fleur. » Trancha Lily. « Maintenant, taisez-vous que je puisse acheter Poudlard. » Exigea-t-elle en pointant la case sur laquelle la figurine d'un lutin d'argent tressautait.

Albus et Scorpius gémirent avec déconfiture. Leur petite sœur était imbattable à ce jeu.


	31. Chapter 31

Scène 137 – Lysander

Emily Hobbs utilisait un compte en banque moldu pour la partie non-sorcière de sa boutique. Disparaître dans la nature sans toucher à son compte à Gringotts l'avait forcément poussée à puiser dans ces réserves. Lysander n'avait donc plus qu'à faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué : Suivre l'argent.

Il avait quelques contacts dans la sphère des finances de Londres, mais son atout le plus important était sans conteste sa propre mère. Grande personnalité du monde des affaires américaines moldues, celle-ci avait un pied chez les Sorciers grâce à son mari, et ils formaient ensemble un implacable duo des finances. Quelques conseils de sa part glissés de l'autre côté d'un téléphone avaient suffit à Lysander à savoir vers qui se tourner et quoi leur dire.

Le détective sortit donc de la banque Berclays à Londres avec un petit sourire satisfait, certain d'être immédiatement au courant lorsque le compte d'Emily Hobbs serait mouvementé. Il n'avait néanmoins pas tout à fait confiance au téléphone portable qui pesait dans la poche de sa veste. Les appareils moldus avaient la désagréable habitude d'être perturbés par la magie, et il se résolut à ne pas le regarder toute les trois minutes.

Décidant de s'offrir une petite récompense, il alluma une cigarette en observant les moldus qui passaient devant lui et offrit un sourire radieux à une employée de la banque qui faisait exactement la même chose que lui, plantée à côté du grand cendrier en tenant les pans de son manteau pour se protéger de froid. Elle lui envoya un regard surpris puis détourna les yeux.

Lysander descendit alors les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux portes de Berclays et suivit le flot de moldus jusqu'à trouver un endroit assez tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner. Une ruelle remplie de poubelles de restaurant lui parut satisfaisante, et il s'y engagea, faisant s'enfuir un chat qui léchait une boîte de conserve contre un mur. Le détective écrasa sa cigarette sur le couvercle d'une poubelle humide avant de la jeter dedans, puis expira la fumée en réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

En attendant l'appel des amis de sa mère, il pouvait toujours aller prendre des nouvelles de Julian.

 

Scène 139 – Rose, Fred, Roxane et Neville

Morte d'inquiétude pour ses cousins, Rose marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, suivie par Fred et Roxane qui n'avaient pas l'air plus en forme qu'elle. Tous les trois avaient passé une nuit d'angoisse à se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux Potter. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer le pire avec ce qui était arrivé au père de Scorpius.

« Everton Mints » Dit-elle à la gargouille. Neville les tenait au courant des changements de mot de passe de son bureau, estimant qu'il était normal que les enfants de ses amis puissent le contacter facilement. Il tolérait difficilement qu'on le dérange pour des bêtises, et avait souvent expédié Fred hors de son bureau lorsqu'il lui suggérait des activités plus loufoques les unes que les autres à ajouter au cursus scolaire.

La gargouille s'effaça, les laissant emprunter l'escalier mouvant et ils gravirent rapidement les marches pour entrer dans le bureau de Neville. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de les inviter à ouvrir la porte qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec trois Weasley au visage décidé et anxieux.

Rose le vit ouvrir légèrement la bouche depuis son bureau, puis la refermer avec un froncement de sourcils. Il posa sa plume et les regarda tour à tour avec une expression soucieuse.

« Vous êtes là pour vos cousins, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » Interrogea directement Fred, le corps légèrement tendu en avant, les épaules voûtées et anxieuses comme prêt à bondir sur le directeur si sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

« Avec leur père. » Répondit calmement Neville en essayant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ? » Demanda alors Roxane avec un visage soupçonneux, les lèvres figées dans son habituelle moue boudeuse.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler, mais vos cousins vont bien. »

« On dit qu'ils ont été enlevés, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Questionna Rose, son angoisse s'apaisant un peu en entendant l'ami de ses parents les rassurer sur le bien-être des Potter.

Neville soupira et croisa les mains sur son bureau. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour formuler intérieurement sa réponse, puis les rouvrit pour les braquer sur elle. Elle pinça les lèvres mais leva le menton avec défiance.

« C'est vrai. » Avoua-t-il, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez les trois cousins. « Mais ils ont été retrouvés sains et saufs. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je ne suis pas censé en parler, donc je compte sur votre discrétion. » Dit-il, sa voix dissimulant mal son inquiétude en prenant un ton légèrement suppliant.

Rose baissa les yeux vers le plancher, l'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure.

 

Scène 140 – Astoria et Draco

Le soleil s'était finalement levé au-dessus des arbres et s'accrochait aux cils blonds de Draco qui fixait les sapins d'un air impassible. Ses yeux gris étaient presque transparents, fantomatiques. Astoria regardait un homme épuisé. Son visage blafard attrapait la lumière et elle pouvait le voir vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie. Sans réponse, haï, sans certitude d'être un jour en sécurité hors de sa maison, sans savoir si son fils pouvait un jour retourner à Poudlard, Draco avait sans doute bien trop à l'esprit pour tenir une conversation avec son ex-femme.

Seuls les éclats de voix des enfants au rez-de-chaussée venaient perturber la quiétude du bureau de Trowbridge. Le fauteuil de cuir brun dans lequel Astoria était installée grinça quand elle s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier. L'atmosphère sentait les livres, l'encre et le thé qui fumait sur la petite table d'appoint à côté d'elle. Elle avait toujours aimé cette pièce, ses murs couverts de vieux livres, vestiges des bibliothèques du Manoir Malfoy, ses meubles de bois brut et sombre, sa cheminée à pattes de lion et l'épais tapis beige et moelleux dans lequel elle aimait enfoncer ses pieds nus.

Astoria observait son ex-mari, l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé près de dix ans de sa vie. Draco n'était pas une énigme pour elle. Elle connaissait tous ses secrets, toutes ses faiblesses et toutes ses blessures. Leur mariage n'avait été que deux signatures côte à côte sur un parchemin, un nom partagé, mais l'amitié qu'ils avaient construite n'avait elle rien de factice. Astoria connaissait Draco mieux que personne, et elle était un livre ouvert pour lui. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour s'entendre.

Son ex-mari avait toujours été un homme triste et solitaire, bien trop abîmé par sa vie et ses mauvais choix pour partager sa joie de vivre. Elle l'avait observé hanter cette maison, raser les murs et regarder par la fenêtre, comme si son esprit pouvait voyager au-delà de sa prison d'arbres. Astoria savait où partait son cœur dans ces moments.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas Scorpius. Se serait-il autant enfermé s'il n'avait rien d'autre que lui-même à protéger ? Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait su guérir et passer à autre chose, oublier Harry, oublier la guerre, lever le menton et faire fi de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Elle imaginait un Draco vibrant d'énergie, fier et hargneux, une version adulte de ce qu'il avait été étant enfant. Mais elle savait que même s'il le pouvait, il ne changerait rien à sa vie. Scorpius était plus important que tout.

Draco tourna enfin le visage vers elle et son regard se fit interrogateur. Elle lui sourit doucement et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, tentant sans doute d'échapper à ses propres pensées.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un en Nouvelle-Zélande ? » Demanda-t-il alors avec un léger sourire.

Astoria reposa sa tasse avec une expression amusée et laissa un silence énigmatique s'installer avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Et … ? » Interrogea Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« Et c'est terminé. » Dit-elle avec une moue résignée.

« Trop collante ? » Supposa-t-il avec un air presque amusé, appuyant ses épaules sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Astoria eut un léger rire et détourna le regard malgré elle. Comment expliquer la confusion dans son propre cœur, la difficulté d'avoir autant de secrets à cacher sur sa vie avec Draco, et cette étrange sensation qui apparaissait avec le souvenir d'un baiser ?

« Quelque chose comme ça … » Souffla-t-elle simplement.

 

Scène 141 – Lysander

Lysander frappa pour la troisième fois à la porte de la maison de Julian lorsqu'une musique sortit de la poche de son manteau. Il sursauta et attrapa vivement le téléphone portable prêté par la banque qui lui indiquait la présence d'un nouveau message. Il le lut avec avidité, son visage tendu s'étirant d'un large sourire victorieux. Il transplana au Ministère de la Magie.

Le champ anti-transplanage l'empêcha d'atteindre le bureau de Weasley, et il fut propulsé à toute vitesse vers le point d'apparition du Hall d'entrée où il tituba, pris d'une subite nausée tant sa tête tournait. Il s'appuya au mur avec une grimace. Le choc avait été rude mais il était en un seul morceau. Il se força à fixer une rayure dans le parquet mal entretenu jusqu'à avoir retrouvé son équilibre, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Celui qui avait failli conduire Julian à sa mort était en état de marche, mais Lysander attendit tout de même que l'autre soit disponible. Il n'était habituellement pas superstitieux, mais tout son corps lui criait de ne pas entrer dedans.

Son pas pressé lui fit rapidement atteindre la Section de Weasley, et il ignora ses Aurors pour se diriger vers son bureau où il entra sans frapper. Il fit face au regard étonné de Harry et à l'air agacé de Ron qui plissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa robe pourpre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Lui demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant une légère curiosité.

« Je sais où est Hobbs. » Répondit Lysander, se rendant finalement compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que ses bras tremblaient d'excitation. Il était enfin utile. Ils allaient enfin attraper l'Hydre.

 

Scène 142 - Ginny

La douleur dans son épaule était un triste souvenir des derniers événements. C'était à vrai dire le seul élément tangible qu'elle eut en sa possession. Ginny avait beau tourner dans sa cellule en réfléchissant, s'asseoir et fermer les yeux pour tenter de donner un sens aux images, sons, aux bribes incohérents de sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ces derniers mois baignaient dans une brume trop épaisse pour être naturelle. Son quotidien n'était plus qu'une succession d'images, d'impressions de plus en plus floues pour finir par ne former qu'un nuage opaque et gris dans lequel évoluaient des ombres qu'elle savait à présent être à l'origine de la rune sur son épaule, de l'attaque sur Malfoy, de la disparition de ses enfants …

Si seulement ses souvenirs pouvaient être plus utiles. Si seulement la rage ne l'avait pas aveuglée au point qu'elle soit incapable de se rappeler les lieux qu'elle avait visités et qui grouillaient sans aucun doute des têtes de l'Hydre. Elle pourrait leur faire payer pour avoir tenté de la briser, de lui faire porter le chapeau de leurs crimes, et par-dessus tout, pour avoir blessé ses enfants.

Ginny gémit avec frustration et s'assit de nouveau sur le banc au fond de sa cellule, cachant son visage derrière ses bras, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Ses coudes s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses cuisses. Elle devait comprendre, elle devait savoir comment Joe avait réussi à la manipuler, comment l'Hydre avait pu graver cette rune à même sa chair, doucement, trait par trait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle était persuadée qu'un sortilège de glamour avait été posé sur la rune pour empêcher quiconque de la voir, mais elle aurait dû au moins en ressentir la douleur. La colère seule aurait-elle pu détourner son esprit de la souffrance de son propre corps ?

Elle sentit ses mains trembler sur son crâne, et elle les ramena sur ses genoux, entrelaçant ses doigts et serrant de toutes ses forces comme pour tenter de contrôler la panique, l'angoisse et la tristesse qui montaient en elle. Elle sentit son visage et sa gorge se contracter, et elle leva la tête vers le plafond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, inspirant profondément par le nez pour se calmer. Elle voulait voir ses enfants, s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils ne la détestaient pas, qu'ils lui avaient pardonné pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle serra les dents, incapable d'empêcher les larmes de monter jusqu'à ses yeux ouverts, lui piquant le nez.

« Madame Potter ? » Entendit-elle doucement prononcer depuis l'autre côté de la vitre qui fermait sa cellule. Elle baissa brutalement le menton pour fixer son visiteur. Son habituelle fierté l'avait désertée, elle se moquait bien qu'on puisse la surprendre en train de pleurer. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle connaissait ce petit sourire, elle avait déjà vu ce regard franc mais insouciant. Elle revoyait ce visage être transformé par la hargne et la douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle se leva doucement du banc, tentant de ne pas trahir ses intentions en contrôlant son expression, posant un masque de calme au-dessus de sa panique. Elle sourit presque avec douceur, inspira profondément, puis hurla à l'aide.

 

Scène 143 – Harry

Caché par les longs pans soyeux de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry crispa le poing autour de sa baguette. Après plus d'une heure de recherche aux alentours du distributeur automatique de billets où la carte bancaire d'Emily Hobbs avait été utilisée, il avait enfin détecté un immeuble où la trace magique de plusieurs sorciers était suspendue.

L'étrange calme qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il s'était levé disparut brutalement, remplacé par une vague de colère qui embrasa son cœur et ses poumons, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer plus vite, plus profondément. Il avait tellement utilisé le sortilège de détection que sa main brûlait légèrement, chauffée par le transfert de magie entre son corps et sa baguette.

Il lutta contre l'envie de foncer dans l'immeuble et d'attaquer tout ce qui se mettrait à bouger dans son champ de vision. Une partie animale de lui savait qu'il serait incapable de se contrôler, et que peu importe ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, il ne leur laisserait aucune chance de s'échapper. Il savait qu'il les tuerait si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle rage. Mais jamais on s'en était prit aussi vicieusement à tout ce qui lui était cher. Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas réussi à provoquer ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette sensation que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il allait tout perdre.

Rassemblant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, Harry s'éloigna de l'immeuble et transplana au point de rendez-vous qui se trouvait quelques kilomètres plus loin. Cachées dans la boutique de Yantar, les équipes de Ron étaient stationnées, attendant son rapport.

La clochette accrochée à la porte tinta lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et il fit face à une horde d'Aurors pointant leur baguette dans sa direction. Il se débarrassa de sa cape, observant leur visage passer de la tension au soulagement alors qu'ils baissaient le bras. Ron trônait au milieu de ses hommes, et malgré son uniforme identique à celui de ses équipes, Harry constata encore une fois que l'âge et l'expérience l'avaient rendu plus imposant que jamais. Son visage sérieux et son regard acéré ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son implication et sa volonté d'en finir avec l'Hydre.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait l'immense tatoueur qui l'observait avec une patience apparente, mais son regard brûlait de son envie de joindre les Aurors pour les combats à venir. Devant lui, assis sur un tabouret, Mellowen tourna la tête vers Harry avec une expression curieuse, un mélange d'anticipation et d'ironie, forcé d'attendre pour réclamer justice.

« J'ai détecté une dizaine de sorciers dans Blackbird Leys Road, au numéro 42. » Dit Harry dans la direction de Ron. « Ils sont au 4ème ou au 5ème étage, je ne suis pas sûr. » Ajouta-t-il alors que son meilleur ami hochait la tête.

« Une équipe de Galvin a attrapé Brightwood au Ministère. » L'informa-t-il en sortant une carte d'Oxford.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le choc prenant le pas sur son soulagement en entendant cette nouvelle.

« Cet … Cet idiot est retourné au Ministère ? »

L'Inspecteur-Auror FitzPatrick pointa la carte du doigt, indiquant sans doute la rue recherchée, et Sparrow y jeta un coup d'œil avant de transplaner. Le bruit de son départ fit sursauter quelques Aurors qui s'étaient jusque là tenus parfaitement immobiles.

« Il essayait d'attraper Ginny. » Reprit Ron en levant les yeux vers lui. Harry put y lire un mélange de colère et de déception. Son meilleur ami mettrait du temps avant de se remettre de cette trahison.

Il pinça les lèvres puis expira lentement par le nez, tentant d'évacuer la tension qui lui tenait les épaules et la nuque.

« Bon … Je rentre. » Prévint-il finalement. « Si je reste, je risque d'en tuer quelques uns. » Avoua-t-il sans honte. Ron hocha doucement la tête, son expression lui assurant sa compréhension.

« Je te tiens au courant dès que possible. »

« Merci. Bonne chasse. » Leur souhaita-t-il à tous avant de transplaner. Le sourire carnassier de FitzPatrick lui donna froid dans le dos.

L'atmosphère humide et lumineuse de Trowbridge l'enveloppa de ses bras froid lorsqu'il apparut sur le chemin menant à la grille du jardin. Le soleil faisait scintiller les gouttes d'eau qui constellaient les feuilles et l'herbe. L'air statique et morne de la matinée avait été remplacé par la même impression qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il était venu. Cette nature vibrait de vie et de magie, l'impressionnante tranquillité des lieux était accompagnée du vrombissement des insectes et du bruissement des feuilles dont les branches se balançaient au rythme d'une légère brise fraîche qui faisait tomber des gouttes de pluie.

Harry esquiva quelques trous boueux en s'efforçant de marcher sur les dalles qui menaient à la maison. La poignée métallique en forme de feuille avait été chauffée par le soleil, et la chaleur dans sa main, le rouge brillant de la porte, et les éclats de voix de Lily à l'intérieur le soulagèrent un peu de la désagréable noirceur dans laquelle était emprisonné son cœur.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et accrocha sa cape d'invisibilité et son manteau à un crochet sur le mur en se débarrassant de ses chaussures. L'ayant sans doute entendu, Draco sortit de la cuisine, le visage fermé et le regard inquiet.

« Arrête de tricher Scorpius ! » Fit la voix amusée d'Astoria dans le salon.

Harry sourit doucement à Draco et désigna la cuisine du regard en s'approchant de lui. Il le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce alors que leur fils ronchonnait dans celle d'à côté.

« C'est toi qui triche ! »

« C'est à ton tour Albus. » Dit James avec un sourire dans sa voix grave.

Harry ferma doucement la porte de la cuisine puis se tourna vers Draco qui l'attendait avec les bras croisés, les fesses posées contre le bord de la table. Le soleil formait une longue ligne lumineuse sur celle-ci jusqu'à venir se cogner à un chaudron posé sur un plan de travail. L'une des fenêtres qui entouraient la pièce était ouverte malgré la fraîcheur, et il sentit un souffle froid sur son cou.

« Je croyais que le six faisait changer de sens ? » Entendirent-ils alors que Harry éliminait la distance entre eux pour embrasser légèrement Draco. La main qui se posa sur son bras le rassura un peu. L'apparente tension qui l'habitait n'était sans doute pas de son fait.

« Non, c'est le huit. » Répondit Albus.

« Des nouvelles ? » Lui demanda Draco avec sérieux.

« Lysander a su déterminer dans quelle ville se cache Hobbs. » Lui expliqua Harry. « J'ai peut-être trouvé dans quel immeuble est l'Hydre. L'équipe de Ron va y faire une descente. »

Draco se détacha de la table, le corps raide comme celui d'un chat prêt à attaquer.

« Où ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec urgence.

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant son visage dur, sa mâchoire et ses poings serrés.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes y aller ? » Interrogea-t-il, sa voix trahissant son scepticisme. Draco plissa les yeux dans sa direction mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Harry savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, car cette même haine l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt. Il soupira alors que Draco croisait à nouveau les bras sur son pull noir, le défiant de trouver les arguments qui pourraiten l'empêcher d'aller se joindre au combat.

« Nous ne sommes pas des Aurors, Draco … »

« Ça ne t'a pas empêché de les combattre devant Grimmauld. » Rétorqua-t-il rapidement.

« Oui enfin … Grimmauld est ma maison, et vous étiez à l'intérieur. » Se justifia Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller. » Demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils, la colère ne quittant néanmoins pas son visage.

« J'ai envie d'y aller. » Avoua Harry. « Mais si nous en sommes là, c'est parce que des tarés veulent se faire justice eux-mêmes. On ne va – »

« Quelle justice ? » Souffla Draco avec choc en l'interrompant.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, hésitant entre peine et agacement. Draco savait très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il avait la désagréable habitude d'user de n'importe quel moyen pour parvenir à ses fins, même s'il fallait pour cela faire croire à Harry qu'il l'avait blessé.

« Arrête … » Plaida-t-il en se retenant de soupirer, soutenant son regard énervé. « C'est leur boulot, pas le notre. On ne fera que les gêner … » Tenta-t-il alors que Draco tournait les yeux vers la fenêtre, les doigts posés sur ses bras opposés se serrant. Son visage perdit de sa colère mais sa mâchoire toujours crispée força Harry à poser la main là où ses bras se croisaient. « Ron viendra ici dès qu'il aura des nouvelles à nous donner. »

« Elles ont intérêt à être bonnes » Grogna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux avec un soupir.

« Ils sont à environ trois contre un. » Compta Harry sachant que les équipes de Galvin, prévenues par Sparrow, devaient être en train de rejoindre celles de Ron. « Et ils ont la sphère anti-transplanage. Je doute que quiconque arrive à s'échapper. »

Draco le regarda enfin, jaugeant son expression en même temps que son raisonnement, puis décroisa les bras en soupirant à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre la table et posa les mains dessus.

« Ils sont plutôt doués avec les Portoloins. » Rappela-t-il à Harry qui eut une moue inquiète.

« L'artéfact ne fonctionne pas contre les Portoloins ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée. » Avoua Draco.

Le silence s'installa, troublé par les exclamations des enfants et d'Astoria dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils avaient cessé de se regarder, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions, partageant une angoisse commune et une envie irrationnelle de se mêler au combat contre ceux qui avaient fait de ces dernières semaines un enfer.

« Dans quel monde vit-on pour que ce soit moi qui soit forcé de te faire entendre raison … » Commenta Harry après un moment. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.


	32. Chapter 32

Scène 144 – Julian, Vallen et Lysander

Julian fixait ses doigts qui tapotaient le dessus du long bar où Vallen accueillait et faisait payer ses clients. Un silence désagréable s'était installé depuis que les Aurors avaient quitté la boutique, les laissant seuls à attendre. Attendre qu'une bande de psychopathes se fasse décimer sous le feu d'une troupe d'idiots corrompus à peine capables de retrouver leur chemin sur une ligne droite.

Il eut un reniflement ironique qui fit un peu trop de bruit dans le salon silencieux puis son visage s'affaissa à nouveau. Il appuya son menton dans sa main et soupira. Il avait mal partout. Il était épuisé et anxieux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa mort, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie, un tel besoin d'être en vie qu'au moment où il avait su que l'ascenseur aller tomber à pleine vitesse dans les profondeurs du Ministère. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'insouciant, mais il n'aimait pas l'état d'esprit dans lequel ces événements l'avaient plongé. Il voulait continuer de vivre sans se préoccuper de sa propre mortalité.

Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il tapotait du bout des doigts était un morceau que sa mère avait composé et il grogna en plaquant brutalement sa main sur le bois, fermant ensuite les yeux avec un soupir. Il n'avait pas joué au piano depuis des années et à chaque fois que l'envie de recommencer se faisait ressentir, il était douloureusement submergé par la honte qui l'envahissait en repensant à ce qui l'avait fait arrêter.

Julian tourna le visage dans la paume de sa main pour le cacher. Il ne vit pas Vallen se déplacer jusque derrière le bar, mais lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de papier froissé tout près de lui, il se redressa rapidement en rouvrant les yeux avec surprise, les dardant sur le sorcier qui ignora sa soudaine panique en superposant plusieurs calques sur le bar, chacun comportant les différents traits de plusieurs runes.

« Quel genre d'effet est-ce que ça pourrait avoir ? » Demanda calmement Vallen en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

Julian baissa les siens vers les calques que le tatoueur tournait vers lui, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant d'afficher une moue dubitative.

« C'est joli, mais ça ne fera sans doute rien. »

« Hm. » Émit pensivement le blond. « Il y a un calque à l'envers. » Constata-t-il avant de soulever les feuillets pour en replacer un dans le bon sens. Il les aligna à nouveau, et les runes du chêne et de l'arc apparurent sous les yeux de Julian qui ne put contenir un petit sourire satisfait. Vallen était de plus en plus doué pour combiner les runes. Il le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il cachait difficilement sa nervosité sous un masque détendu.

« Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire ... » Souffla-t-il, l'irritation bataillant avec son amusement et son affection. Le chêne était une rune puissante, décuplant de façon progressive la force de ce à quoi elle était rattachée : Un objet, une personne, voire une autre rune, comme c'était le cas dans la composition de Vallen. L'Arc était entre autre un symbole de la connaissance, et était, par le passé, très utilisé pour retrouver des choses perdues. Elle laissait son utilisateur savoir s'il était au bon endroit et au bon moment, comme l'arc permet de viser une cible précise.

« Est-ce qu'elle fonctionnerait pour retrouver quelqu'un ? » Demanda sérieusement Vallen.

Julian pinça les lèvres, puis afficha une moue circonspecte en détournant le regard, l'arrêtant sur les traits vifs des deux runes, le chêne semblant enlacer l'arc dans un mélange de lignes droites et précises.

« Il faudrait que l'arc puisse cibler une rune posée sur la personne recherchée, et tu sais ce que je pense de ce genre de choses. » Marmonna-t-il finalement en reposant son menton dans sa main.

« Julian ... » Soupira Vallen sans que l'interpellé ne relève les yeux vers lui. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau avoir cette discussion. Il refusait d'être marqué, de pouvoir être retrouvé n'importe quand et n'importe où, juste pour soulager l'angoisse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Des coups frappés à la porte du salon de tatouage le sauvèrent, et Julian se redressa sur son tabouret, tournant à moitié son corps en direction du son.

« Vallen ? » Appela une voix. « C'est Lysander. »

Julian regarda le tatoueur qui soupira à nouveau, et il tenta de ne pas afficher une expression soulagée. Il avait rarement été aussi content de l'arrivée du détective.

Vallen tendit la main en direction de la porte et le tatouage dans sa paume s'illumina de bleu, une couleur vive et électrique qui lui permit d'annuler le sortilège qui empêchait les intrusions sur les lieux. Lysander put alors entrer et apparut après avoir repoussé le lourd rideau qui le séparait d'eux.

« Julian, sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te chercher. » Grommela leur ami, se débarrassant rapidement de son manteau qu'il posa sur son avant-bras en atteignant le bar. « Val', on se cotise et on lui achète une laisse ? »

Julian grogna sous le léger sourire de Vallen et passa une main sur ses yeux pour tenter d'en éliminer la fatigue.

« J'étais justement en train de dire à Vallen, et pour la millième fois, que - » Il s'interrompit, le temps de se tourner complètement vers Lysander, qui l'observait de son visage trop parfait avec un sourire ironique, et d'attraper sa cravate pour le tirer violemment vers lui. « NON, PAS QUESTION ! » Lui cria-t-il dans la figure, uniquement capable de le faire parce qu'il était sur un tabouret et que le détective avait perdu en hauteur en s'appuyant de son coude sur le bar.

Lysander eut un petit cri fort peu digne en reculant la tête avec les yeux fermés et une grimace amusée sans pour autant tenter d'échapper à sa poigne.

« Oh mon Dieu, aie pitié. » Gémit-il pathétiquement, sa voix se brisant au milieu de sa phrase à cause d'un soudain rire qui ne fut pas loin de le faire postillonner sur Julian. Celui-ci se recula brutalement et lâcha la cravate de Lysander qui s'appuya au bar en riant, et mit un point d'honneur à s'essuyer le visage avec une expression dégoûtée.

Lysander étala ses bras sur le comptoir, penchant la tête au dessus du bois, et releva uniquement les yeux vers Vallen qui les observaient en silence avec une expression amusée sur son visage dur.

« Si petit et pourtant si effrayant... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix faussement angoissée, forçant Julian à lui donner un coup de poing dans le biceps. « Hey ! » S'indigna-t-il en se redressant pour se frotter le bras. « Quelle brute ! »

« Je vous connais. » Grogna le Briseur de sort, qui les voyait venir. « Et le prochain qui me traite de Gobelin va avoir des problèmes. » Dit-il sérieusement, plissant tour à tour les yeux dans la direction des deux autres sorciers. Lysander eut la décence de pincer les lèvres avec une expression coupable, mais le visage de Vallen se fit tellement ironique que Julian eut soudainement l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son jumeau et non de lui.

« Gobelin. » Dit-il, provocateur.

« Ohhh Vallen cherche les problèmes ! » Commenta Lysander comme s'il assistait à un match de Quidditch.

Julian pointa un doigt dans la direction de Vallen et afficha sa moue la plus soupçonneuse et la plus dangereuse possible.

« Fais gaffe, Yantar. » Menaça-t-il. « Je sais où tu habites. »

 

Scène 145 – Ron

Ron leva un bras protecteur devant son visage en conjurant un bouclier qui repoussa le souffle de l'explosion. Une pluie de petits morceaux de bois tomba autour de lui et la fumée l'empêcha de voir correctement le trou qui s'était formé dans l'encadrement de la porte près de laquelle il s'était mis à couvert.

De l'autre côté de la porte, FitzPatrick tendit le bras vers le couloir et envoya une rapide succession de sorts à l'aveuglette. Les oreilles de Ron sifflaient, mais la déflagration qu'il entendit lui rappela à quel point l'Inspecteur-Auror pouvait être dangereux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué en sortilèges explosifs.

Ils tentaient de tenir l'entrée de l'appartement, empêchant ses occupants d'en sortir alors que l'anti-transplaneur pulsait ses vagues de magie derrière eux. Leur approche initiale avait tenté d'être discrète, mais l'Hydre bénéficiait d'une technologie d'avance sur eux. Les Aurors avaient été incapables de détecter les sorts d'alarme qui s'étaient déclenchés à leur approche. Seul l'anti-transplaneur leur avait permis de garder les suspects à l'intérieur de l'immeuble le temps qu'ils en fassent tomber le bouclier de protection.

Lorsque ses équipes et celles de Galvin s'étaient jetées à l'intérieur de l'appartement du cinquième étage, un véritable chaos s'était abattu sur les lieux. Entre le bruit de l'alarme magique et le sifflement des sorts qui fusaient, Ron n'arrivait pas à entendre ses propres pensées, et encore moins les sorts prononcés par FitzPatrick pour empêcher l'Hydre de sortir du périmètre dans lequel ils essayaient de les contenir.

Que certains sorciers atteignent l'entrée était mauvais signe. Cela signifiait qu'une brèche s'était formée dans l'avancée des Aurors et que certains étaient blessés, incapacités ou morts. Mais l'angoisse et la douleur ne devaient pas lui faire perdre leur objectif de vue. Si l'Hydre s'échappait, il ne les retrouverait jamais.

Il lui était difficilement supportable d'être posté là à attendre, dans une position défensive ainsi recroquevillé contre un mur, tentant d'empêcher quiconque de sortir de l'appartement au lieu de combattre comme les autres Aurors. C'était ce qu'il aimait le moins dans son grade de Chef de Section. Il n'était plus l'exécutant, il n'était plus au cœur du combat. Il était le dernier rempart, le dernier à être blessé, car tant qu'il était debout, la volonté du Ministère, à travers ses ordres, pouvait être exprimée et respectée.

Malgré son côté stratège, Ron préférait de loin être le pion qu'on sacrifiait sur l'échiquier. Ce rôle lui avait permis de ne pas avoir sur la conscience les blessures et les décès de ses collègues. A présent qu'il avait autant d'hommes sous sa responsabilité, chaque bobo, chaque séjour à Ste-Mangouste et chaque enterrement était une lacération de plus sur son cœur.

La voix grondante de Sparrow s'éleva au-dessus du vacarme, interpellant FitzPatrick qui se raidit, prêt à répondre à l'appel de l'autre Inspecteur-Auror. Ron l'imita, prenant une lente et profonde inspiration, ses doigts moites se serrant autour de sa baguette. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête, puis FitzPatrick plongea la moitié de son corps dans l'ouverture de la porte, lançant une rafale de sorts juste avant que Ron ne l'imite, plongeant son regard et sa baguette dans le couloir.

Les sorts de l'Inspecteur-Auror s'écrasèrent sur le mur du fond, là où le couloir formait un T en partant à droite et à gauche, et sur deux individus qui tentaient de rejoindre la sortie, ceux-là même qui les avaient bombardés un peu plus tôt. Ron put voir la tignasse de Sparrow disparaître derrière un meuble pour échapper à la magie de son collègue, et le corps recroquevillé de Johns sur le parquet. Un éclair de douleur traversa le corps et la conscience de Ron qui serra les dents, repoussant ses émotions jusqu'à un endroit bien gardé de son esprit, là où il pourrait les gérer plus tard.

Un sort fusa depuis un point du couloir que Ron ne pouvait pas voir et atteignit Sparrow. L'alarme empêcha Ron d'entendre son subordonné, mais pas d'ignorer le cri furieux de FitzPatrick. Ron l'empêcha de bondir en avant, poussant l'homme pour prendre plus de place dans l'encadrement de la porte, et vit alors Malaury Desmond, le Briseur de Sort, apparaître dans leur champ de vision, à plusieurs mètres d'eux mais à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où devait être Sparrow.

Son visage blessé ne ressemblait en rien à celui du vieil homme placide qui les avait parfois aidé dans leurs enquêtes. Ses traits étaient figés, illisibles dans un masque d'impassibilité qui donna froid dans le dos de Ron. Il ne réfléchit pas. Son sort quitta sa bouche et fut expulsé de sa baguette avant même que la formule ne s'impose dans son esprit.

Son Stupéfix fut d'une telle puissance que le corps de Desmond dessina un impact dans le mur du fond.

 

Scène 146 – Astoria

Éliminée du jeu qui rassemblait les enfants autour de la table de la salle à manger, Astoria promena paisiblement son regard sur leur visage, souriant de leurs différences et de leurs similarités.

James avait une incroyable propension à lever les yeux au ciel et à se tirer légèrement les cheveux en réfléchissant. Son visage déjà très masculin perdait en dureté lorsque son attention était accaparée par ses frères et sa sœur, et à mesure que le temps passait, ses sourires étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Albus ressemblait énormément à Harry dans ses expressions perplexes et son air un peu naïf, et c'était particulièrement étrange de le voir assis à côté de Scorpius qui était une copie quasi-conforme de Draco. Astoria sourit avec affection en les voyant afficher le même air boudeur lorsqu'une carte de James fit changer le jeu de sens.

« Elle n'est pas déjà passée, cette carte ? » Demanda Albus, soupçonneux, forçant Scorpius à fixer le jeu avec plus d'attention, ses traits se faisant songeurs.

« On n'a pas besoin de tricher pour te battre, Al'. » Déclara Lily avec un petit rire moqueur. La petite fille était un féroce adversaire, à l'image de sa mère dont elle avait aussi hérité de nombreuses caractéristiques physiques. Elle était très vive, avec une répartie bien plus acérée que Scorpius à cet âge-là, et Astoria était persuadée qu'elle cachait une intelligence hors du commun. Mais ce qui était limpide aux yeux de tous, c'était à quel point elle était attachée à ses frères. Elle avait beau les mener par le bout du nez, les rendre incapable de résister à leur petite sœur, le regard qu'elle posait sur eux était plein d'affection et de douceur.

Astoria sourit pour elle-même et se leva en s'excusant, promettant de les rejoindre à la prochaine partie. Elle quitta la salle à manger, traversant le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit celle-ci pour tomber sur Harry qui avait niché son visage dans le cou de Draco, et sur ce dernier, dont le menton était posé sur l'épaule du Survivant et qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle. La tension était toujours présente sur son visage et elle se sentit coupable de les avoir interrompu. Draco repoussa doucement Harry qui tourna la tête vers elle et sourit brièvement.

« Pardon. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un soudain embarras. « Thé. » Poursuivit-elle en rentrant complètement dans la pièce. Draco s'éloigna de la table et Harry ramena ses bras à lui, le lâchant.

« Le Ministère est en train de cueillir l'Hydre. » L'informa ce dernier dans son dos pendant qu'elle s'affairait autour de la plus grande théière dont la maison dispose.

« Oh, ils savent où ils sont ? » S'étonna-t-elle en tournant la tête dans leur direction. Draco regardait par la fenêtre avec une expression sévère et Harry acquiesça doucement, la tension dans ses épaules la renseignant plus sur ses émotions que son visage.

« Grâce à Lysander. » L'informa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Astoria retourna brutalement son attention vers la théière et posa le bout de sa baguette sur le bord de l'ouverture, son cœur se serrant douloureusement.

« Vraiment ? » Souffla-t-elle en regardant l'eau s'écouler par magie dans le récipient. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à lui maintenant. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à lui tout court. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être démantibulée, bien que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Elle avait cette étrange sensation qu'une partie de son corps était ailleurs, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décider entre la rejoindre ou la faire revenir. Son cœur balançait, indécis, paniqué. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette remise en question, ce revirement d'intérêt pour le sexe opposé.

Si elle avait été moins rationnelle, elle aurait accusé Lysander. Elle lui en voudrait de perturber son équilibre, de la rendre hésitante et soudainement si peu sûre de ce qu'elle avait mis des années à accepter et à embrasser, réduisant à néant tous ses efforts et cette souffrance, cette peur qu'elle avait fini par réussir à repousser.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être lui-même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait agit avec elle, à leur première rencontre, comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire. Il n'avait pas fait preuve de cette retenue, de cette légère crispation à l'idée de s'adresser à la femme de Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas surveillé ses mots, n'avait pas feint son sourire lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas été dupe, elle savait qu'il cherchait des contacts au Daily Prophet, mais il avait amené leur possible collaboration comme un échange gagnant pour eux deux, et c'était vrai.

Son premier réflexe, comme un curieux instinct qui lui soufflait que cet homme était dangereux pour elle, avait été de lui dire non. Mais Lysander n'était pas le genre de personnes à abandonner sans avoir usé de toutes ses cartes. Et il avait un excellent jeu en main. Un jeu incroyable, caché derrière une apparence désinvolte et charmeuse, une fausse naïveté et un humour tranchant. C'était là un des masques les plus complexes et les plus efficaces qu'elle avait rencontré, et pourtant, elle avait immédiatement su à qui elle avait à faire, comme si les années à construire le sien l'avait rendue capable de voir à travers celui des autres.

Il avait fallu bien peu de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle laissait peu à peu le détective briser ses certitudes et s'insinuer dans son esprit. Qu'il s'agisse de ce masque ou de ce qui se cachait derrière, il n'y avait pas un seul trait en lui qu'elle ne trouve pas charmant. Elle avait néanmoins réalisé trop tard qu'elle lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires. Il avait fallu qu'il l'embrasse pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait complètement baissé sa garde.

Cette réalisation terrifiante, associée à l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait laissé faire, de ce qu'elle faisait à Draco, de ce qu'il faisait à Draco, avait mené son poing en plein dans le nez de Lysander. Elle l'avait maudit autant qu'elle se maudissait elle-même. Cherchant à comprendre son geste qui contredisait tous les signes qu'elle avait envoyé dans sa direction, il en était venu à une conclusion effrayante de vérité : son mariage avec Draco était factice, et ils cachaient derrière leur préférence pour le même sexe.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Elle avait pu supporter la fuite de Draco chez les moldus, son abandon de tout effort pour s'intégrer chez les sorciers, son manque de vie sociale qui déteignait sur elle, l'absence de Scorpius depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Mais c'était à présent son tour de fuir et d'enfin pouvoir être elle-même, loin de ses mensonges et du danger que représentait Lysander.

L'échec de Draco aurait dû la persuader qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux que lui. Treize ans n'avaient pas suffit à le faire oublier. Comment aurait-elle pu réussir en moins de deux ans ?

« Tu avais raison, lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il était plus digne de confiance qu'il en avait l'air. » Commenta Harry alors qu'elle refermait la théière. Elle la posa sur le gaz qu'elle alluma d'un coup de baguette sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Tu as remarqué qu'il est amoureux de toi ? » Demanda ensuite le Survivant, implacable, et elle sentit son dos se tendre sous sa robe. Elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts se crispant sur le plan de travail.

« Quoi ? » Souffla Draco derrière elle. Il ne tarda pas à laisser échapper un rire surpris, et cela, tout autant que ses mots suivants, furent comme une main glaciale se serrant autour de son cœur. « Le pauvre ... »

Astoria rouvrit les yeux et détendit ses doigts. Elle souffla doucement par le nez, forçant son corps tendu à se décontracter avant de se retourner. Elle sut au regard de Harry que son sourire était trop crispé pour être convainquant, mais rien ne lui importait plus que son besoin d'échapper à cette conversation.

« Je vais dans le jardin. Vous pouvez servir du thé aux enfants pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Harry hocha la tête, son regard scrutant la moindre faille dans son masque. Elle ignora le froncement de sourcils et l'incompréhension de Draco et quitta la cuisine.

 

Scène 147 – Olivia

Bien qu'organisée, méthodique, terrifiante et malsaine, cette Hydre était une bête dont les têtes ne repoussaient pas une fois tranchées. Les Aurors avaient perdu l'élément de surprise sur lequel ils comptaient en arrivant, mais leur avancée méthodique dans le labyrinthe qu'était cet appartement leur avait permis d'éliminer une grande partie de la menace.

Le dédale de couloirs bordés de portes devait être magique, jamais une telle surface n'aurait pu rentrer dans cet immeuble moldu. L'antre de l'Hydre était tout aussi complexe que les raisons qui les poussaient à s'en prendre à autant de personnes. Plusieurs fois, Olivia avait dû se séparer d'une partie de ses équipes pour qu'ils puissent couvrir le plus de couloirs possibles et empêcher leurs suspects de prendre la fuite en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Rien ne leur permettait de croire avec certitude qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie, mais si l'Hydre était un tant soit peu rationnelle, ce dont elle n'était tout à fait certaine, ses membres tenteraient de s'enfuir au lieu de leur tendre des embuscades.

Leurs adversaires avaient l'avantage du terrain, mais ils faisaient face à des Aurors terriblement bien entraînés et très énervés. Depuis les Mangemorts, rares étaient les suspects à autant jouer avec les nerfs du Ministère. Abîmer la fierté des sorciers à la robe pourpre n'était globalement jamais une bonne idée. S'en prendre aux enfants d'un de leurs anciens collègues, d'un symbole de leur communauté, et cacher parmi eux l'un de leurs membres était tout simplement inacceptable.

Le nouveau croisement devant elle forçait Olivia à prendre une décision, mais la voix de Dean Thomas s'éleva, plus forte que l'alarme, et l'arrêta net. D'un geste, elle stoppa l'avancée de son équipe et tendit l'oreille.

« Dean ? » Appela-t-elle sans quitter sa posture de combat, le corps penché en avant et la baguette pointant le croisement où un tableau représentant un cheval était accroché de travers.

« Chef ? » Répondit l'Inspecteur-Auror.

Son corps se détendit mais elle n'abaissa pas sa baguette pour autant, gardant en joue le coude du couloir où le visage du sorcier apparu brièvement, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il constate qu'il s'agisse bien d'elle.

Il entra alors dans le couloir, son équipe derrière lui, et ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Trois blessés et contenus, et un mort chez eux. » L'informa-t-il alors qu'elle baissait sa baguette.

« Tout le monde va bien chez nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, question à laquelle il répondit en acquiesçant du menton. « Parfait. Marquez le croisement, nous continuons ensemble par le couloir de droite. » Ordonna-t-elle entre deux sonneries de l'alarme magique avant de se remettre en marche.

D'autres combats suivirent le long de l'interminable corridor. Ouvrir chaque porte prenait un temps considérable, que ce soit pour fouiller la pièce ou éliminer les quelques menaces dispersées et étonnamment désorganisées. Il était facile pour Olivia pour repérer les victimes des runes de l'Hydre, leur rage les rendaient incohérents, dangereux mais inconscients du danger. Quelques sorts les mettaient rapidement à terre, mais il était parfois difficile de tenter de les contenir sans les blesser.

Chaque élimination nécessitait que l'on marque le sorcier afin de pouvoir le retrouver plus tard. Olivia n'osait imaginer le temps fou que le Ministère allait devoir prendre pour cartographier les lieux, catégoriser et trier chaque objet et potentielles preuves, remonter les fils emmêlés de cette étrange et terrifiante organisation.

Ils croisèrent d'autres équipes qui se joignirent à eux, annonçant peu à peu la fin de la traque. Certains étaient blessés mais tous étaient capables de tenir debout. Seule une équipe avait été décimée par l'Hydre, fort heureusement sans y perdre la vie. Olivia eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait donc eut un trou dans le filet qu'ils avaient établit le long des couloirs que l'alarme cessa.

Le soudain silence était assourdissant. Ses oreilles sifflaient et la migraine qu'elle avait pu ignorer lors de leur exploration atteignit un niveau insupportable.

« Ici le Chef de Section du Bureau des Aurors Ron Weasley. » S'éleva soudainement la voix forte de Ronald, résonnant à travers le dédale. « Vous êtes cernés. Rendez-vous à l'Auror le plus proche, sans baguette, les mains en évidence au-dessus de votre tête. » Récita-t-il mécaniquement.

Olivia doutait que son message eut un quelconque effet sur l'Hydre, mais elle reconnaissait bien là un ultime effort de son collègue de suivre le règlement dans une affaire qui l'avait forcé à tordre les règles dans tous les sens.

 

Scène 148 – Lysander

Lysander avait parfois utilisé un téléphone portable lorsqu'il était adolescent. Bien plus rapide et pratique que d'envoyer des lettres par hibou, cette technologie était malheureusement hautement incompatible avec la magie qui imprégnait la plupart des endroits dans lesquels il avait évolué.

L'école de Sorcellerie de Salem n'était pas la seule des États-Unis, mais elle était la plus renommée, construite au cœur de la plus importante communauté sorcière du pays. Le secret était la plus grande préoccupation des sorciers de Salem, la même que celle de ceux de Grande-Bretagne, mais leurs méthodes de dissimulation étaient très différentes.

Les sorciers américains étaient très intégrés parmi les moldus, invisibles dans leur banalité. Rien d'autre que leur baguette ne pouvait les différencier des humains sans magie. Seule leur vie privée, bien cachée derrière des murs, était réellement magique. Ayant des amis parmi les moldus, Lysander avait dû adopter leur technologie, l'exercice étant rendu très facile par le fait qu'il soit un sang-mêlé et que sa mère continue de vivre comme une moldue malgré sa vie avec son mari sorcier.

Malheureusement, l'électronique ne faisait jamais bon ménage avec la magie. Cela n'empêcha pas Lysander de jouer avec le téléphone portable qu'on lui avait prêté. Il ne s'était pas servi d'un tel objet depuis qu'il était arrivé en Grande-Bretagne pour ses études, et la technologie moldue avait énormément évolué depuis, si bien qu'il lui était difficile de maîtriser sa curiosité maintenant que l'objet avait accompli son objectif.

« Oh, j'avais ce jeu-là sur mon portable quand j'étais môme. » Commenta-t-il en appuyant frénétiquement sur un bouton pour détruire les briques colorées sur l'écran.

Julian se pencha un peu au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Son ami avait beau être dédaigneux de tout ce qui se rapportait au mode de vie moldu, il n'en était néanmoins pas moins aussi curieux que Lysander.

« A quoi ça sert ? » Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

« A rien. » Répondit facilement Lysander en faisant rebondir la balle sur un côté de l'écran, réussissant à atteindre une brique qui fit exploser celles autour d'elle. « C'est juste marrant. »

« Hmf. » Souffla Julian en se remettant correctement sur son tabouret, reprenant sa posture transpirant l'ennui avec un coude sur le bar et le menton posé sur son poing. « J'ai faim. » Se plaignit-il.

« Tu as toujours faim. » Rétorqua Lysander en terminant le niveau. Il leva les yeux de l'écran de victoire pour voir Vallen consulter l'agenda du salon. La semaine suivante avait l'air chargée. « On pourrait aller au Jekyll ? » Proposa-t-il. Le bar londonien servait des fish & chips en plus des meilleurs cocktails sorciers qu'il connaisse.

« Au Jekyll ... » Répéta Julian, la voix à la fois étonnée et amusée. « Tu as quel âge ? »

« Je suis encore trop jeune pour me sentir vieux, merci. » Répondit-il en revenant à son jeu, démarrant le niveau suivant. L'écran se brouilla un instant lorsqu'il posa son pouce sur la touche principale.

« Il vaudrait mieux attendre le retour des Aurors. » Nota Vallen. Lysander lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais le Russe regardait Julian avec un léger froncement de sourcils blonds.

« Personne ne va soudainement m'attaquer, Vallen ! » S'énerva brutalement le Briseur de Sorts en se redressant à côté de lui, son poing quittant sa place sous son menton et venant se poser sur le bar. Lysander baissa le téléphone portable pour lui envoyer un regard incrédule, mais ses deux amis étaient actuellement en train de se fixer l'un l'autre, chacun refusant de détourner le regard.

Il soupira. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Vallen, qu'il partageait, mais il savait que rien n'empêcherait Julian de faire ce dont il avait envie et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le materne. La discussion était vouée à se transformer en dispute, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de celle-ci.

« D'accord, je vas chercher à manger. » Déclara-t-il en refermant le téléphone. Il descendit de son tabouret, et ses amis consentirent enfin à le regarder.

« Mets la note sur ma facture au Ministère. » Sourit Julian. Lysander pouffa en enfilant son manteau.

« Pas question. Je vais la mettre sur la facture que je vais te faire à toi. » Dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Le Briseur de Sorts eut l'air momentanément outré avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je leur facturerai ta facture, alors. » Répondit-il facilement, provoquant un rire chez Vallen et lui. Le bruit ne suffit pas à couvrir la sonnerie stridente du téléphone.

Ils se figèrent tous, Lysander avec le bras à moitié dans sa manche, les deux autres fixant l'Américain jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette rapidement en action, terminant d'enfiler son manteau afin de pouvoir atteindre sa main dans laquelle était serré l'appareil.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour constater qu'un nouveau message l'attendait.

« Trowbridge. » Lut-il à voix haute, une glaciale panique coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 

Scène 149 – Draco et Harry

Draco n'avait pas tellement l'habitude d'utiliser sa cuisine pour effectivement cuisiner. Ses repas étaient bien souvent préparés par les elfes du Manoir, le déchargeant de cette responsabilité et lui permettant de partager avec Scorpius les plats qu'il avait lui-même dégusté avec sa mère dans le passé. C'était une constante rassurante dans la vie de Draco. Qu'il ait quinze ou trente-neuf ans, il pouvait continuer à repousser les poivrons au bord de son assiette et les elfes savait qu'il n'avait rien contre une double ration de blettes. Le désavantage était qu'il devait les prévenir à l'avance des repas qu'il comptait manger chez lui. Les quelques semaines avant l'attaque, il avait plus souvent mangé dans son bureau de Charing Cross Road que n'importe où ailleurs.

C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver dans cette maison avec Harry, de le voir fouiller les placards à la recherche de Merlin sait quoi, de voir son profil concentré sur ce qu'il cuisinait. C'était tellement domestique, et un tel retour en arrière. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas ... » Souffla Harry en mélangeant une sauce dans une casserole.

« Tais-toi. » Grommela Draco, sa précédente réflexion fondant comme neige au soleil. Il croisa les bras sur la table de la cuisine avec un soupir.

« Tu connais Astoria depuis quoi … ? Vingt-ans ? Lysander depuis quatre ans ? » Poursuivit-il, ignorant son ordre.

« Harry ... » Le prévint-il d'une voix agacée.

« Et tu n'as rien vu ? » S'étonna encore une fois l'ancien Auror, tournant une expression sidérée dans sa direction. Draco grogna et détourna le regard. « Je les connais depuis respectivement une et deux semaines. Il m'a fallut environ 3 secondes à les voir ensemble pour le remarquer. » Ajouta-t-il en réduisant le feu de la gazinière.

« Pour ma défense, je ne les ai jamais vu dans la même pièce. » Soupira l'avocat, le regard perdu sur une rayure dans le bois de la table qu'il gratta d'un ongle.

Harry lâcha la cuillère en bois et se tourna complètement vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner son air abasourdi.

« Draco, tu - »

« Et si tu te souviens bien, je suis nul pour remarquer ce genre de choses. » L'interrompit-il en le regardant enfin. Le visage d'Harry se détendit peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche un sourire amusé.

« C'est vrai. »

« Très nul. » Insista Draco.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Acquiesça Harry avec un hochement de tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ce qu'il cuisinait. « Six mois pour te draguer, Draco. Six mois. » Rappela-t-il, amusé.

Draco sourit à son tour, cessant d'aggraver l'entaille dans la table.

« Ça aurait pu être plus long. » Nota-t-il.

« Ça aurait été plus long si je n'en avais pas eu ras-le-bol de te faire les yeux doux. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Vu nos années à Poudlard, six mois, ça ne me paraît plutôt rapide. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir beaucoup résisté. » Commenta-t-il en se laissant aller sur sa chaise, laissant tomber ses bras de la table pour les croiser sur son torse.

Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, et Draco sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Il le regarda s'essuyer les mains de façon lente et délibérée sur un torchon, se mordant les lèvres pour contenir son rire, puis l'observa approcher de lui d'un pas déterminé. Harry prit une chaise près de lui, laissant le coin de la table entre eux, et le regarda droit dans les yeux en croisant les mains devant lui.

« Draco. » Commença-t-il, et malgré sa voix sérieuse, son regard était légèrement plissé par l'amusement. « Il se fait tard, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Draco se souvienne de ces paroles dans un contexte complètement différent, celui d'un dîner à Grimmauld où il était resté assez longtemps pour qu'aujourd'hui devienne demain, une bouteille de vin vide entre eux deux et un débat à moitié sérieux sur la sexualité des géants. Il éclata subitement de rire sous le sourire satisfait d'Harry. Il lui avait répondu à l'époque qu'il dormirait bien mieux dans son propre lit que sur le canapé, et qu'il n'avait pas ramené sa brosse à dents.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Admit-il facilement. « Je suis aveugle. »

« Et sourd. » Renchérit Harry en se relevant.

« Et tes techniques de drague sont nulles. » Ajouta Draco, refusant de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

« C'est possible, oui. » Avoua Harry, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Draco le laissa faire malgré la présence des enfants dans la pièce d'à côté qui rendait ce genre de preuves d'affection assez gênante, et lorsqu'Harry s'éloigna, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Astoria ?! Draco ?! » Appela la voix paniquée de Lysander.

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard avant que Draco ne se lève précipitamment pour sortir de la cuisine, le Survivant sur ses talons. Ils trouvèrent un détective paniqué dans l'entrée, la porte ouverte derrière lui. Son visage paraissait encore plus jeune que d'habitude et la poigne qu'il avait sur sa baguette témoignait de sa tension.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Draco avec urgence.

« Hobbs est à Trowbridge. » Répondit rapidement Lysander, son regard passant d'Harry à lui avant de chercher à voir derrière eux lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. « Où est Astoria ? » Interrogea-t-il ensuite avec angoisse.

« Dans le - » Commença Harry, interrompu par Draco qui passa à toute vitesse à côté de Lysander pour sortir de la maison, appelant son ex-femme d'une voix forte. L'ancien Auror ne put qu'envoyer un regard désemparé au détective avant de se mettre en action. Il pointa sa baguette dans la cuisine, éteignant le feu, et suivit Lysander dehors pour voir Draco revenir de l'arrière de la maison en courant.

« Elle n'est pas là. » Lâcha-t-il avant de passer à nouveau par la porte d'entrée. « Scorpius ! » L'entendirent-ils appeler. « Vous ne sortez pas de la maison ! » Cria-t-il, renseignant immédiatement Harry sur son intention de sortir du Fidélus pour aller chercher Astoria. Dans son dos, Lysander détalait déjà vers la grille du jardin. « Réponds-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il fermement alors qu'Harry retournait à l'intérieur pour s'approcher de lui.

Il vit leur fils à l'encadrement de la porte du salon hocher faiblement la tête, James derrière lui plisser les yeux dans leur direction.

« Draco. » L'interpella Harry.

« Pas maintenant Potter. » Lâcha l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui, lui adressant un regard suppliant malgré son ton dur. Harry sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter cette fois-ci.

Il le laissa passer à côté de lui et regarda à nouveau vers ses enfants qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir à l'entrée du salon.

« Fidélus ou pas, vous ne sortez pas de la maison. Pas même dans le jardin. » Commanda-t-il. « Compris ? »

« Compris. » Répondit James avec un grave hochement de tête. Harry lui sourit brièvement malgré la tension dans son visage puis quitta la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il poursuivit Draco à travers le jardin et de l'autre côté de la grille en fer forgé.


	33. Epilogue

Scène 150 – Harry, Draco, Lysander, Julian et Vallen

L'air froid piquait les poumons brûlants de Harry dont le regard se baladait furieusement autour de lui, cherchant la trace d'Astoria. Le soleil se couchait, allongeant l'ombre des arbres sur le chemin de terre qui séparait la maison de Draco de Trowbridge. Le ciel était d'un bleu-gris glacial, vierge de tout nuage, comme une peinture uniforme derrière les hauts sapins. Lysander courrait devant Draco et lui, Mellowen et Yantar dans leur dos. Lorsqu'Harry avait vu le briseur de sort et le tatoueur côte à côte sous les arbres, la robe noire de l'un contrastant avec la simple chemise blanche de l'autre, l'un une petite masse de nerfs au regard noir et au menton haut et défiant, l'autre une montagne sur la défensive, l'œil vif et le visage froid et dur, un image du Daily Prophet lui était soudainement revenue à l'esprit.

Il les avait déjà vu, ainsi debout l'un à côté de l'autre, à l'époque où il ne pouvait plus regarder le journal sorcier sans une boule de culpabilité dans l'estomac, sans craindre d'y lire des nouvelles de Draco qui lui diraient à quel point il était heureux sans lui. Il manquait un personnage à la scène. Il manquait une élève de Beauxbâtons à gauche de Yantar, Sophie Rivière, la gagnante du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Mellowen et Yantar y avaient participé dix ans plus tôt.

L'histoire retient rarement le nom des perdants, mais cette image était semble-t-il restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Il lui avait paru inconcevable que le Ministère autorise à nouveau l'événement, et Ginny avait beau répéter qu'aucune menace ne pesait à présent sur les Sorciers, Harry n'avait pu faire disparaître l'étrange malaise qu'il ressentait à la moindre évocation du tournois. Lorsque la jeune Française avait gagné, après une compétition acharnée entre les trois adversaires, et que tout le monde avait cessé d'en parler, Harry avait fini par ne plus rêver des yeux grand ouverts de Cedric fixant le ciel noir.

Pendant leur course vers la petite ville, Lysander leur expliqua l'origine de ses soupçons et Draco les informa qu'Astoria avait l'habitude de se rendre à Trowbridge avec Scorpius, ou lorsqu'ils se disputaient, histoire de pouvoir profiter de son anonymat parmi les moldus pour se détendre. Lysander hurla qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire moment pour s'engueuler, et Harry avait vu une horrible expression coupable se peindre sur le visage de Draco qui redoubla d'allure sur le chemin qui menait à la ville.

La venue de Hobbs à Trowbridge ne pouvait être un hasard. Il était bien peu probable qu'elle connaisse l'emplacement, même approximatif, de la maison de Draco, mais tout le monde savait où se trouvait le Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait dû fuir Oxford à l'arrivée des Aurors, et dans un geste désespéré tentait de s'en prendre une dernière fois à Draco dans le seul endroit où elle pensait pouvoir le trouver. Elle espérait sans doute pouvoir le débusquer dans les alentours de l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a payé avec sa carte ? » Souffla vivement Harry alors qu'ils approchaient des premières maisons de la ville.

« Un hôtel. » Répondit brièvement Lysander, le souffle court.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Draco, presque au niveau du détective alors qu'ils descendaient une pente à toute allure. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il soit resté dans la maison au lieu d'épuiser une énième fois son cœur déjà malmené, mais il comprenait son attachement à Astoria, il comprenait son besoin d'aller la chercher, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien pour la ramener en sécurité.

« Hilbury Court ! » Fut la réponse vive de Lysander. « Où pourrait être Astoria ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en tournant un regard paniqué vers Draco qui persista à regarder droit devant lui, le visage concentré.

« Sur la route du centre ville. » Répondit-il rapidement entre deux respirations. « Ou vers Sainsbury's. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Sainsbury's ? » Interrogea Harry un peu derrière eux.

« Un centre commercial. » Souffla Draco. « Elle ne peut pas être très loin, si elle était à pied. Elle n'est pas partie depuis si longtemps ! » Ils longeaient les premières maisons moldues de la ville, des bâtisses identiques bordées de jardins fleuris qui lui rappelèrent Privet Drive.

« Hobbs pourrait attendre au manoir. » Intervint Melowen derrière eux. « Je croyais que vous habitiez là, elle se dit sans doute la même chose. »

Draco tordit le cou vers lui avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui, et Harry put soudainement sentir sa magie se rassembler autour de lui, comme les pans d'une cape qu'on ramène autour de son corps. Il tendit fébrilement une main vers lui dans sa course, le suppliant d'un geste d'attendre.

Draco fut trop rapide à transplaner.

« MERDE ! » Lâcha Harry, sa main se refermant dans le vide. Lysander lui jeta un regard angoissé et il dut user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas transplaner lui-aussi sans réfléchir. « Continuez ! On vous rejoindra ! »

« Non ! » Cria soudainement Lysander. « Si Hobbs est là-bas - »

Le _Crac_ de sa propre apparition sembla percer les tympans de Harry qui tituba devant la grille du Manoir Malfoy avant de s'écrouler sous la force de la vague de magie qui s'abattit sur lui. Suffocant sous la pression, il s'agrippa désespéramment à l'herbe humide sous ses doigts avec l'impression d'être coincé entre deux plaques de métal, l'air refusant d'entrer dans ses poumons tant il était surchargé de magie.

A travers sa propre suffocation il entendit la voix de Draco appeler son nom, mais il n'était pas capable d'y répondre, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux.

 

Scène 151 – Draco

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était effrayante de familiarité. Sous le corps d'Harry s'étendait une énorme rune lumineuse, à la limite de laquelle se tenait Emily Hobbs. Le premier réflexe de Draco fut de se précipiter vers les hautes grilles de métal qui délimitaient la propriété et derrière lesquelles il avait transplané, les protections du Manoir le laissant passer sans hésitation. Mais quand bien même il traverserait le champ magique et ancestral qui empêchait quiconque d'autre que lui ou Scorpius de passer, la rune bloquerait sa route.

Harry ne réagit pas à son appel, Hobbs ne bougeait pas, et la magie qui se dégageait des lieux était suffocante. La panique fut suffisante pour étouffer sa rage, mais n'importe laquelle de ces émotions l'aurait poussé à ouvrir les barrières et à s'approcher le plus possible de la rune tracée au sol sans pour autant entrer dans son périmètre.

Harry bougea un pied, ses doigts se crispant de chaque côté de sa tête et sembla tenter de se redresser. Le cœur battant dans ses tempes et une sourde douleur dans la poitrine, Draco laissa son regard courir le long des traits bleutés qui se dessinaient dans l'herbe, plus vifs là où la pelouse laissait place à un chemin de graviers mal entretenu.

« Je savais que quelqu'un finirait par tomber dans le piège, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Harry Potter. » Nota la sorcière d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle puisse couvrir la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparaient, chacun d'un côté de la rune.

Draco ne répondit pas. Son esprit était concentré sur les cours d'étude des runes qu'il avait suivi à Poudlard pour reconnaître le piège magique. Isa, rune de glace et d'immobilité, accolée à Thurisaz, chaos, destruction, tempête. C'était un miracle qu'Harry puisse bouger un seul doigt.

Son râle de douleur déchira le silence qui s'était installé, et Draco quitta la rune et Harry des yeux pour se concentrer sur Hobbs. Hobbs, à cause de qui tout avait commencé. Hobbs, que personne n'avait soupçonné avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Hobbs qui, malgré son apparente haine envers lui avait passé des années à lui sourire aimablement de l'autre côté du comptoir de sa boutique. Emily Hobbs, qui lui souriait encore une fois, paisiblement, alors qu'Harry semblait lutter pour respirer, écroulé dans l'herbe sans aucune chance de se défendre.

La fureur fut le déclencheur d'une série de sortilèges qui s'échappèrent de la baguette de Draco sans qu'il eut besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait lancer, sans qu'il lui faille ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose qu'un cri de rage. Sa magie percuta avec violence un bouclier qui s'éleva, électrique, autour de Hobbs avant de disparaître. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

« QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI FAIT ?! » Hurla Draco, avançant d'un pas dans sa direction, la baguette en avant, le corps à la limite d'entrer dans le périmètre du piège. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en prenait à son fils, pourquoi voulait-elle le voir à ce point mort qu'elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait attendu toutes ces années pour lui cracher sa haine et tenter de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, la colère et la peur l'étouffant aussi sûrement que la magie malfaisante des runes à ses pieds.

Le bruit de quatre apparitions empêchèrent Hobbs de répondre. Elle fit volte-face, se tournant vers Astoria, Lysander, Mellowen et Yantar qui adoptèrent immédiatement une posture défensive en la voyant. Sans prévenir, les sorts fusèrent, lacérant l'air d'une série de crépitements magiques qui s'écrasèrent sur la barrière électrique qui s'élevait à chaque fois devant Hobbs.

Mellowen laissa les trois autres combattre et jeta un œil aux runes avant de pointer sa baguette sur elles. Ses traits fins et ses yeux sombres se concentrèrent sur le corps d'Harry avec un calme étrange avant qu'il ne change l'angle de sa main, plissant le regard jusqu'à sembler réussir à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son bras trancha l'air, la magie fusant de sa baguette dans un foudroiement qui courut sur l'herbe, fonçant vers Harry qui eut un cri de douleur à l'instant même où Draco hurlait au sorcier d'arrêter.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il traversa le périmètre de la rune jusqu'à atteindre Harry qui prenait de grandes inspirations fébriles, son dos se soulevant à la force de ses bras, ses genoux se pliant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Malgré le vacarme des sorts, la lumière aveuglante qui fusait devant eux et sous leurs pieds, Draco put voir que la rune avait changé. Mellowen avait ajouté un grand trait en travers d'Isa, transformant la rune de glace en celle de l'honneur.

 

Scène 152 – Lysander

La protection dont bénéficiait la sorcière était incompréhensible. Aucun bouclier n'aurait pu résister à une telle avalanche de sorts sans montrer des traces de faiblesse, se gondoler sous la puissance des sortilèges avant d'en absorber le choc.

Rien ne forçait Hobbs à rester. Elle pouvait transplaner à tout moment, mais elle restait là, impassible, les fixant tous les quatre comme s'ils n'étaient que des mouches bruissant autour d'elle. Lysander avait depuis longtemps admis que l'Hydre ne pouvait pas être mentalement saine pour orchestrer de tels agissements, mais faire face à une telle folie, la vivre, était bien différent d'en entendre parler. Il était presque tenté de cesser ses attaques, l'impression de s'en prendre à une vieille femme vulnérable et n'ayant plus toute sa tête trop dérangeante pour que ce qui restait de sa peur de perdre Astoria suffise.

Le soulagement de voir la sorcière tranquillement marcher loin devant eux avait altéré quelques secondes sa course, mais il avait redoublé d'effort pour la rejoindre, criant son prénom pour l'arrêter devant une maison parfaitement identique aux autres. Il n'avait cessé de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour voir l'entièreté des détails de son expression perplexe et qu'il puisse la tenir contre lui, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la bouche sèche et un bourdonnement désagréable dans les oreilles.

L'entendre à présent à ses côtés rugir des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres avait développé une soudaine euphorie en lui, vite temporisée par l'impassibilité de Hobbs. L'attention de la styliste fut un instant distraite par la libération d'Harry que Lysander pouvait voir se relever difficilement avec l'aide de Draco.

Sa propre inattention faillit lui être fatale. Un sortilège fusa vers lui, s'écrasant devant son visage contre un bouclier éphémère commandé par Astoria dont la main s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il recula d'un pas, reprenant une posture de combat et accordant toute son attention à Hobbs qui esquissait à présent un sourire dérangeant.

« C'est votre problème, Lysander. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour détourner votre attention. » Commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire, le soleil couchant créant des ombres sur son visage. Il l'avait trouvée adorable, cette petite sorcière sans défense, aimable et effrayée par les procédures moldues. Il avait voulu la rassurer, effacer son expression indignée et la crispation fébrile de ses mains. Sa remarque lui donna soudainement envie de l'envoyer s'écraser sur l'un des arbres centenaires qui les entouraient. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il avait été idiot, à quel point il s'était laissé berner par une vieille dame. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que son inattention avait failli se payer de la vie de Draco.

Astoria répondit pour lui, la foudroyant d'un nouveau sort rageur qui s'écrasa sans effet sur le bouclier. A sa droite, Julian pointa ses pieds de sa baguette et envoya une onde de choc dans le sol. Dans les graviers se dessinèrent une rune complexe, incompréhensible, qui traçaient des courbes et des enchevêtrements de lignes autour d'eux.

Alors que Vallen cessait ses attaques pour remonter les manches de sa chemise, Julian pointa Draco et Harry, foudroyant l'herbe à leurs pieds, les protégeant sans doute eux aussi de quelconques attaques. Astoria leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, prête à intercepter le sortilège que Hobbs tenta d'envoyer vers eux et qui fut absorbé par un mur invisible dans un bruit sourd qui vibra autour d'eux. Ce fut à ce moment que Lysander remarqua la lumière qui provenait de sa gauche.

Vallen avança d'un pas, baguette en avant, les bras et la gorge illuminés d'un bleu électrique, la magie suivant les dessins de ses tatouages habituellement invisibles. Sous sa chemise, la même lumière pulsait, rendue moins prononcée par la couverture du tissu. Lysander n'avait jamais vu que le tatouage dans sa main s'illuminer, et il devait à présent plisser les yeux pour regarder son ami.

« Ihwaz. » Prononça tranquillement le Russe, et Lysander dut fermer les yeux. Une vague d'énergie sembla traverser le corps de son ami, convergeant dans sa main droite et s'échappant par sa baguette. Un crépitement horrible fit tinter les oreilles du détective qui crispa tous les muscles de son corps pour combattre le torrent de magie qui ne fit que passer à côté de lui. Astoria se colla à son flanc et s'accrocha à son bras gauche, sans doute encore plus affectée que lui de par sa proximité avec Vallen.

« Julian. » Appela doucement ce dernier, dont la gorge semblait nouée. Lysander rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Hobbs avait reculé, le corps à moitié tourné et recroquevillé dans une posture protectrice, mais à part ses cheveux bruns échevelés, elle paraissait intacte. Pourquoi ne transplanait-elle pas ?

Julian se déplaça alors derrière eux, marchant dans le périmètre de ses runes, et Draco et Harry n'avaient pas bougé, plantés dans l'herbe, se soutenant l'un l'autre, le regard alternant de leur côté à celui de Hobbs qui profita de l'occasion pour projeter une série de sortilèges dans leur direction. Les baguettes levées de Draco et Harry furent inutiles. Le mur invisible absorba le choc.

« Écartez-vous, mais restez dans le cercle. » Demanda la voix intransigeante de Julian, et Astoria ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'écarta, entraînant Lysander avec lui vers la droite, assez pour qu'il puisse voir Julian changer sa baguette de main et assouplir ses doigts du côté gauche avant de lever le bras vers la nuque de Vallen. Celui-ci inspira profondément par le nez puis expira lentement, son torse de dégonflant alors que la magie sous sa peau s'activait une seconde fois. Julian baissa la tête, son visage se crispant dans un masque concentré et douloureux.

« Ihwaz ! » Répéta-t-il alors soudainement, rouvrant les yeux alors qu'une décharge d'énergie quittait son corps, glissant à toute vitesse le long de son bras gauche pour rejoindre la nuque de Vallen dont le corps ne fut plus qu'une épaisse ligne lumineuse aux yeux de Lysander qui dut détourner le regard.

L'air devint irrespirable de magie et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, s'accrochant à Astoria autant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Un éclair d'une blancheur aveuglante fonça sur Hobbs dont la forme disparut du champ de vision de Lysander. Il sentit ses genoux faiblir, sa propre magie l'abandonner, son feu intérieur vaciller jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques braises, et la sensation était tellement effrayante qu'il en eut la nausée. Il se plia en deux, enregistrant du coin de l'œil Julian qui levait sa baguette du mauvais bras, pointant la direction de Hobbs et envoyant une décharge magique dans sa direction avec un sortilège qu'il ne put pas entendre. Sa vision s'obscurcit sur les côtés et il dut fermer les yeux pour lutter contre le vertige qui lui retournait l'estomac.

 

Scène 152 – Harry et Draco

Malgré ses poumons brûlants et le tremblement dans ses membres malmenés par l'écrasement de la magie des runes, l'adrénaline permit à Harry de rester debout et de garder son esprit concentré sur le combat. Il ressentait tout de même la douleur lancinante du trait magique que Mellowen avait jeté sous lui pour le libérer de l'emprise du piège, comme une large brûlure en travers de son torse. C'était un moindre mal, compte tenu qu'il aurait pu mourir étouffé si le briseur de sort n'avait pas agit.

A côté de lui, Draco semblait être prêt à bondir en avant, une épaule frôlant la sienne au gré du rythme rapide de sa respiration, mais devait être tout aussi récalcitrant que lui à l'idée de quitter le cercle de protection qui s'était dessiné dans le sol, faisant se coucher les brins d'herbe dans un entrelacement complexes de courbes et de traits semblant former un langage ancien qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de décrypter. Il en était incapable, et il avait vu assez de runes ces deux dernières semaines pour plusieurs vies.

Devant eux se déroulait le combat le plus surréaliste qui soit et Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un tel étalage de sortilèges illégaux. Si les deux parties n'avaient pas été efficacement protégées, la bataille aurait été un véritable massacre, et chacun aurait pu mourir plus d'une fois. Astoria était particulièrement effrayante et lui faisait penser à Narcissa Malfoy, telle qu'elle aurait pu être si elle avait eut à défendre son fils de sa propre vie. Les sorts qu'elle envoyait vers Hobbs rappelèrent à Harry que, même si la guerre était terminée depuis bien longtemps, les vieilles familles sorcières ne cessaient pas d'apprendre à leurs enfants à se servir de leurs plus terribles armes, des enchantements anciens et destructeurs. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce que pouvaient bien faire les sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et il y eut Yantar. Yantar qui montra finalement le véritable dessein de son métier, transformant son corps en une source de concentration magique qu'il expulsa hors de lui avec un mot qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Forcé de fermer les yeux, il détourna le visage pour échapper à la lumière intense que dégagea le sort, les rouvrant rapidement et battant frénétiquement des paupières pour continuer à observer le combat. Hobbs était toujours debout, serrant son poignet de la main opposée comme si elle avait été blessée.

Mellowen se déplaça derrière Astoria et Lysander, plaça sa main gauche sur la nuque de Yantar qui s'était penché légèrement en avant, adoptant la posture d'un homme prêt à tout pour en découdre.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent étonnantes de lenteur. La lumière émanant des tatouages complexes sur le corps de Yantar diminua progressivement avant de s'intensifier. Hobbs adopta une posture défensive, main gauche en avant, baguette inclinée devant sa poitrine, et la lueur magique se refléta sur l'épais bracelet de métal argenté qu'elle portait au poignet.

La voix forte de Mellowen traversa l'espace, semblant résonner autour d'eux, se cogner aux énormes arbres qui plongeaient les abords du Manoir Malfoy dans l'ombre, juste avant qu'une lumière intense ne brûle les yeux de Harry qui baissa soudainement la tête en fermant ses paupières avec une grimace de douleur, entendant à peine le grognement de souffrance de Draco dans l'énorme crépitement de magie qui l'assourdit.

Il s'accrocha à Draco autant que celui-ci se tenait à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler à genoux et fut forcé de rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il le sentit le lâcher et se précipiter en avant. Il l'imita, à moitié aveugle, la vision assombrie par une énorme tache noire cerclée d'argent. Il le devina plus qu'il ne le vit soutenir Astoria, et il sentit la poigne de Lysander sur son épaule, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement sous sa clavicule. Ils titubèrent ensemble, l'atmosphère un concert de gémissements de douleur et de râles, Harry battant des paupières pour retrouver un peu de sa vue.

Yantar était à genoux dans les graviers, les mains se serrant sur les cailloux avec une respiration laborieuse, sa tête baissées faisant glisser ses longs cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir la trace rouge, la chair presque à vif sur sa nuque dessinant la rune de la connexion mêlée à celle de la concentration.

Déjà à quelques mètres d'eux, Mellowen marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à Hobbs, ses pieds soulevant le bas de sa robe noire. Il changea sa baguette de main, la plaçant à gauche. Avec ses cheveux sombres, il ne devint qu'une forme noire et quasi indistincte qui s'arrêta aux pieds de la sorcière qui gisait dans l'herbe.

« Il aurait fallu bien plus qu'un bracelet d'argent et quelques runes pour vous rendre invincible, Hobbs. » L'entendit-il dire, une rage obscure enlisant son accent londonien, lui donnant une texture cruelle et effrayante. « Il faut croire que Desmond a encore oublié que rien n'est vraiment indestructible. »

Lysander sembla se rétablir, lui murmurant ses remerciements d'une voix faible, et Harry en profita pour tourner son attention vers Yantar qui s'asseyait doucement sur ses talons. Le Sorcier prenait de grandes goulées d'air, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, la baguette coincée dans l'un d'eux. Harry s'approcha de lui mais son regard se porta à nouveau sur Mellowen qui prononça un simple _Incarcerus_ pour emprisonner la sorcière dans des liens magiques avant de se baisser pour ramasser ce qui devait être le bracelet.

« Si j'étais vous, » Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation en se tournant vers eux, leur offrant un mince sourire, son regard passant de Draco à lui. « je la tuerais. » Il fit sauter le bracelet dans sa main avant de le plonger dans la poche latérale de sa robe. « Personne ici ne vous balancerait. »

« Julian ... » Souffla Yantar avec paternalisme en s'aidant du sol pour relever son gigantesque corps. Mellowen haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et réussit à apparaître à la fois ironique et curieux. « Vraiment ? » Demanda le Russe d'un ton dubitatif, et ce simple commentaire suffit à faire rire Lysander un peu plus loin.

Le Briseur de Sorts haussa les épaules avec un nouveau sourire avant de revenir vers eux d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches.

Harry ne sut dire ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant. La folie de Hobbs, l'incroyable puissance dégagée par Yantar, ou la lueur meurtrière qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard de Mellowen.

 

**Mercredi**

Scène 153 – Ron

Ron mit un point final à la déposition de Malfoy et souleva sa plume, fixant la dernière page des kilomètres de mots qu'il avait dut écrire depuis trois jours. Cette affaire avait été un cauchemar, et la paperasse qui y était associée avait un vague goût d'enfer. Il fit tourner son poignet jusqu'à le sentir craquer et ne cacha pas son soupir de soulagement.

Il lâcha sa plume et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, attrapant son mug de thé. Il était froid, mais il avait un bon goût de finalité. C'était sans doute la cannelle.

« Alors ? » Demanda Malfoy, forçant Ron à lever les yeux vers lui. C'était étrange à dire, mais après avoir eu Maxwell, Yantar, Mellowen et Harry dans son bureau ces derniers jours, Malfoy avait été le plus facile à gérer. Il avait méthodiquement raconté chacun des événements dont il avait été témoin, les avaient documentés en offrant ses souvenirs lorsque cela s'était avéré nécessaire, et n'avait pas interrompu son discours de multiples questions et propos railleurs comme le Briseur de Sorts avait pu le faire.

S'il devait faire un classement des témoins les plus difficiles qu'il avait pu interroger pour cette affaire, Mellowen serait largement en tête, suivi de Maxwell. Venait ensuite Harry, dont il était trop proche pour lui répéter plus de deux fois que le moment n'était pas propice à s'épancher sur ses problèmes personnels. Ginny était à égalité avec son mari, mais c'était bien parce qu'elle était sa sœur. Difficile de ne pas lui pardonner ses quelques crises, qu'elles soient de larmes, de colère ou d'apathie.

Ensuite, Vallen Yantar, qui malgré son physique intimidant et son regard froid avait pleinement collaboré avec les Aurors. Il avait juste fallu le sortir parfois de son mutisme et l'encourager à expliciter quelques propos.

Mais Ron, face à Malfoy, n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. L'avocat lui avait exposé de façon méthodique, organisée, claire et précise tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que Smith avait tenté de l'assassiner. Il s'était permis quelques hypothèses, avait écarté toute émotion de son discours, et n'avait pas touché au presse-papier que Hugo lui avait fabriqué lorsqu'il était à l'école magiquement maternelle. Ron avait dû l'arracher des mains de Mellowen et le ranger dans un tiroir.

Il avait presque oublié que l'homme qui lui parlait avait été son pire ennemi pendant toute sa scolarité. Lorsque Malfoy lui avait relaté le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans la forêt magique, il avait cessé d'écrire, le regardant parler, froncer les sourcils, bouger vaguement la main pour souligner ses propos, frotter le bas de son visage lors d'une pause avant de croiser à nouveau son regard, forçant Ron à gratter son parchemin pour rattraper son retard dans le récit.

En ce qui le concernait, Hermione était la Miss Univers de son Univers, merci bien, mais il avait commencé à percevoir ce qui avait pu entraîner Harry sur le mauvais chemin. Ron aimait sa sœur, bien sûr, mais il savait que s'il ne partageait aucun lien de sang avec elle, il l'apprécierait tout autant qu'il portait Viktor Krum dans son cœur.

Malfoy n'avait plus rien de Malfoy, rien qu'il puisse détecter de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il l'avait déjà en partie constaté lorsqu'ils avaient été forcés de travailler ensemble, une quinzaine d'années plus tôt, mais sans jamais vraiment l'admettre. Il avait eu le temps de grandir, depuis. D'apprendre à connaître plus de personnes qu'il n'en avait jamais admis dans son monde jusque là étriqué. Son expérience d'Auror, puis de manager, de décideur, lui avait permis de faire la part des qualités et des défauts de son entourage, de ne plus se laisser envahir par la moindre imperfection de caractère, d'admettre son incompatibilité avec certaines personnalités et surtout, de choisir ses combats.

La vie sentimentale d'Harry n'était pas son combat, et Ron se retrouvait soudainement capable d'admettre que s'il pouvait oublier que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était Draco Malfoy, il n'aurait aucun problème à collaborer avec lui dans le cadre du travail, voire même à l'inviter dîner après quelques années pour lui faire goûter les petits plats d'Hermione lorsqu'elle consentait à cuisiner.

Il ne restait plus qu'à persuader sa femme. Non seulement de cuisiner, mais aussi d'arrêter de voir en Malfoy le fils de Mangemort et leur ennemi juré de Poudlard.

« Alors ... » Commença-t-il en serrant son mug froid entre ses deux mains. « C'est compliqué. »

Draco haussa légèrement les sourcils, peu impressionné, et s'appuya lui aussi contre son dossier, imitant la posture de Ron.

« J'ai du temps. » Annonça-t-il calmement, encourageant Ron à poursuivre du regard.

Le Chef de Section se permit un sourire étroit et reprit une gorgée de thé avant de poser sa tasse devant lui, écartant la déposition de Malfoy.

« Tout commence avec Emily Hobbs. » Amorça-t-il, se préparant mentalement à une longue histoire.

Ce n'était que justice. Draco Malfoy en était, malgré lui, le personnage principal.

 

Scène 153 – Draco

S'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître pendant le dîner, supportant James qui gémissait de rater le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, Albus qui se plaignait de son estomac, Lily qui avait l'énergie nerveuse d'un enfant qui n'avait pas pu se défouler dehors depuis des jours, et Scorpius qui prenait chaque remarque avec morosité, Draco était épuisé.

Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'allongea dans son lit, frissonnant du contact frais mais moelleux de son oreiller et de sa couette sous lui. Il tendit un bras pour poser sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Malgré lui, malgré sa détermination à ne pas laisser ses pensées saper son bien-être, son soulagement, et son vague sentiment de sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Weasley reprenant plus de vingt ans d'histoire.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient lentement dans son esprit, serrant son cœur et lui rappelant à quel point tout est fragile. Le corps, d'abord, faible coquille abritant un être plus frêle encore. La psyché, ensuite, vague émanation changeante, inconsistante, à la merci des coups et des souvenirs, d'instincts parfois incontrôlables. Il n'était pas meilleur que les autres.

Entendre Harry s'affairer dans la salle de bain lui rappela quelques mots de Weasley, selon lequel la solitude, sinon un déclencheur, du moins un accélérant, pouvait briser les quelques barrières que chacun érigeait autour de lui. Draco le savait, il aurait pu en être une victime. Il savait au plus profond de lui que s'il n'avait pas eu Harry, puis Scorpius et Astoria, il aurait dépérit. Qu'importe la force de caractère, la ténacité. Sans passion, sans contact humain, sans but, sans rien pour se prouver à soi-même sa propre existence, rien n'avait de sens.

Quand Emily Hobbs avait perdu son mari et ses enfants à la faveur de la guerre, Voldemort leur offrant une fin ridicule, sans signification, au simple gré de sa folie destructrice, il ne lui resta plus qu'elle-même et sa boutique, et le souvenir vivace de Lucius Malfoy la menaçant de sa baguette, lui rappelant que ce n'était que la juste punition à sa désobéissance, à son refus de collaborer.

Draco savait, pour avoir craint pour la survie de sa propre famille plus de fois qu'il n'était normal, que rien n'aurait pu empêcher quelque chose de se briser en elle. Que chaque couple, chaque parent, chaque enfant visitant sa boutique devait être une réminiscence insupportable de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Et que la présence du fils de son bourreau entre ses murs avait dut être de trop.

Il n'aurait pu la blâmer même s'il l'avait voulu. Il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas fui le combat, pourquoi elle s'était acharnée, malgré l'évidence, à ne pas transplaner et échapper aux attaques devant le Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait appelé la mort parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et s'il avait su la moitié de ce que son père avait fait pendant son existence, il lui aurait offert son cœur sur un plateau. Il n'aurait pas pu passer une soirée à l'entendre grommeler dans le petit salon du Manoir contre les choix politiques du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'aurait pas pu dormir sous le même toit.

Emily Hobbs n'avait jamais raconté son histoire. Son mari était moldu, ses enfants étaient des Cracmols, et elle avait vécu loin du radar des media et de l'administration, simplement parce que sa famille n'avait aucune utilité dans leur communauté. Elle était entre deux-mondes, cachée comme Draco avait essayé de l'être lui-même.

Elle avait concocté sa vengeance, doucement, sans vague, attirant peu à peu autour d'elle d'autres victimes de la guerre que tout le monde ignorait, concentré comme ils l'étaient à reconstruire, à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, à cacher leurs blessures dans des célébrations, à aduler leur héros comme s'il n'en était sorti sans d'autre cicatrice que celle sur son front.

Desmond avait été le premier, torturé jusqu'à en perdre la raison par Bellatrix, et qui avait entraîné son petit-fils dans son sillage, Brightwood, dont les parents divorcés n'avaient pas su voir l'emprise que son grand-père avait sur lui.

Puis vint Adam Davis, ancien élève de Serpentard qui avait vécu la guerre au premier rang, enlisé dans une scolarité pleine de secrets, de mensonges et de manipulations, tentant d'échapper à l'influence de parents penchants un peu trop fort du côté de Voldemort, de camarades de classe inconscients de leurs actes et de leurs mots en acclamant le retour du Mage Noir, terrifié à l'idée de mourir, horrifié d'être associé à ces êtres plus sombres que les enfers et qui était obsédé par l'idée de se démarquer d'eux. Jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie, Elliah Smith, se fasse assassiner, dommage collatéral d'une attaque désespérée de quelques Mangemorts de bas étage soucieux de faire entendre leur message dans le sang.

Joe Smith n'avait été que la goutte d'eau, la folie qui manquait à leur fureur et à leur douleur. La perte de sa sœur, son monde, le seul lien d'un homme antisocial avec l'extérieur, avait été la dernière justification suffisante à la mise en place de leur plan. Mais Smith avait été difficile à contrôler. Trop fou pour être contraint à l'obéissance, trop symbolique pour être éliminé, ils n'avaient su que le cajoler un temps à la patience et le forcer au silence par un serment inviolable.

La suite n'était plus que spéculation. Les personnes, comme Ginny, qu'ils n'avaient su convaincre de les rejoindre avaient été mises à profit sans leur consentement. Drogués, marqués et perturbés par l'évolution de la rune de la haine sur leur épaule, ils devaient servir de chair à canon, de coupables idéals pour leurs plans. Mais à mesure que l'heure fatidique d'enlever Draco et Scorpius pour donner à ce dernier la chance de racheter les erreurs de son père, Smith avait dut échapper à la vigilance du reste de l'Hydre. Son but était clair, éliminer Draco, le symbole le plus durable de l'époque des Mangemorts, sans se préoccuper d'y laisser un quelconque message. Une vengeance mal placée était son seul mobile. Celui de l'Hydre était de rappeler aux Sorciers que des monstres vivaient parmi eux, et que le Ministère n'était pas capable de les éliminer.

Le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids de Harry qui se glissa sous la couverture avec un soupir soulagé que Draco ne partagea pas. Bien qu'horrifié par tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières semaines, il n'arrivait pas à extraire de lui cette sensation qu'il l'avait sans doute mérité. Après un bruit de tissu et du mouvement dans le lit, une main se posa sur son crâne avant de descendre doucement sur sa nuque et de s'arrêter au milieu de son dos.

Il pouvait sentir la présence du corps de Harry contre son côté gauche, mais il n'y avait sans doute rien qui puisse le forcer à bouger à ce moment-là.

« J'aimerais bien un autre bébé avec toi. » Entendit-il, et alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête dans la direction d'Harry, il songea que, finalement, ce genre de choses pouvait tout à fait motiver un peu de mouvement de sa part.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité, la voix étouffée par un pli de la couette devant sa bouche. Il l'aplatit en posant sa main dessus, Harry entrant alors dans son champ de vision, mais il n'y voyait pas encore assez bien pour apercevoir autre chose que le côté de sa mâchoire et son oreille. Un rire sentant la menthe fut soufflé sur son visage et il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il s'extirpa hors du lit juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui-aussi se glisser sous les couvertures.

« J'ai complètement loupé - » Commença Harry en posant à nouveau la main sur lui, son pouce s'accrochant à sa hanche alors que Draco essayait de modeler la forme de son oreiller sous sa tête.

« Vraiment, Potter ? » L'interrompit-il d'un ton sidéré. « Tu veux parler de ça maintenant ? »

« Tu préférerais parler de Hobbs ? De ton père ? » Souffla Harry, dont la voix amusée ne s'accordait absolument pas aux propos. « De ce qu'on pourra lire dans le Prophet demain ? »

Draco grogna, enfonçant son nez dans son oreiller, tentant d'empêcher les derniers mots d'Harry, les avertissements de Weasley, de faire renaître le brasier de l'angoisse qu'il avait mis l'après-midi à étouffer.

« Non... » Grommela-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de parler des rumeurs qui couraient chez les Aurors et qui étaient enfin arrivées aux oreilles des journalistes à propos d'Harry et lui. Les contacts conjugués de Lysander et d'Astoria n'avaient pas été suffisants pour les faire taire. La machine était en route, et rien ne pouvait plus empêcher le Daily Prophet d'imprimer son torchon.

« Moi non plus. Je préférerais parler de ça. » Confia Harry en se rapprochant de lui, lâchant sa hanche pour passer le dos de sa main sur son ventre. Un réflexe défensif poussa Draco à se crisper, et il s'efforça de se détendre dans une longue expiration, cherchant ses mots.

« Je suis trop vieux, Harry. » Décida-t-il alors de dire, provoquant un rire surpris chez Harry qui laissa son ventre tranquille pour mettre la main dans son dos, le serrant contre lui. Devant le ridicule de sa propre réponse, Draco sourit malgré lui et posa la main qui n'était pas écrasée sous lui sur les côtes d'Harry.

« Quelle est l'espérance de vie d'un Sorcier, déjà ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Cent cinquante ans ? » L'ignora Harry, ses mots soufflant sur ses cheveux.

« Potter ... » L'avertit Draco malgré son amusement.

« Tu n'en es même pas à la moitié, je ne vois pas pourquoi - »

« On en reparlera quand tu seras divorcé. » Le coupa-t-il, satisfait du silence qui suivit. Une profonde expiration passa sur le haut de son crâne.

Pour tout ce dont il se sentait coupable, forcer Harry à penser à Ginny n'en faisait pas partie. Que ce soit pour lui-même ou pour leurs enfants, une conversation et des décisions étaient inévitables.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'un enfant ne changerait pas le passé et n'effacerait pas le fait qu'il avait raté treize ans de la vie de Scorpius. Draco savait que la culpabilité l'écrasait déjà. Le lui rappeler aurait été cruel.

« Je t'accorde ce point ... » Grogna Harry en posant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. « Mais la discussion n'est pas terminée. » Décida-t-il d'un ton final, tâtonnant sous la couverture pour attraper la main libre de Draco entre leurs bassins.

Et cette position, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, le conforta dans la soudaine certitude qu'après quatorze ans à attendre, à se cacher et à mettre sa propre existence en pause pour ne se concentrer que sur Scorpius, sa vie pouvait enfin reprendre là où il l'avait arrêtée.

* * *

_\- Fin -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue. :)  
> Une suite est en cours d'écriture, alors restez dans le coin ! ;)


End file.
